Forever is Composed of Nows (o Futuro é Composto de Agoras)
by so caffeinated
Summary: As coisas não estão indo bem no futuro. Essa é a história quem um viajante do tempo, chamado Flash, contou para Oliver e Felicity ao aparecer com a filha deles no colo. Barry não tem controle sobre a viagem no tempo e um vilão o persegue. O futuro no momento não é seguro para Ellie Queen. Porém, Slade Wilson pode ter outros planos, ao descobri que seu inimigo é pai.
1. Chapter 1

Sugestão – A filha de 3 anos do Oliver e Felicity é enviada de volta no tempo, por alguma razão ou outra (um cara mau sequestrou a criança e enviou o passado) e passado Oliver e Felicity tem que manter ela segura até o seu futuro "eu" possam vir buscá-la (ou tio Barry). Enquanto isso, no futuro, Oliver e Felicity juntamente com Team Arrow têm que descobrir quem, onde e quando para salvar sua filha...

Essa fanfiction é escrita pela Bre e Janis em inglês. Como o sucesso da história surgiu à ideia de traduzi-la para o português, já que algumas pessoas gostariam de ler, mas não podem por não saber inglês, ou estavam utilizando o tradutor, que ajuda, porém muita coisa sai errado. A tradução é feita pela Lígia, como revisão da Danielle.

* * *

É incrível o quanto a voz da Isabel lhe irrita.

Felicity não tinha percebido exatamente o quanto até que o noticiário foi desligado e o rosto conhecido da Queen Consolidated foi silenciada, pelo menos temporariamente. Isabel faz com que ela, involuntariamente, se contraia, os músculos em seu rosto e ombros também. Felicity não é ingênua o suficiente para pensar que Oliver, John ou Sara não perceberam essa reação pouco adorável, mas eles não têm tempo para dar importância ao nojo que ela sente pela Isabel no momento.

Eles têm problemas muito maiores.

Seu cabelo tem cheiro de fumaça e explosivo e ela está querendo saber exatamente como ela poderá adicionar os eventos de hoje ao seu currículo. Experiência em demolição? Óbvio demais e soa muito ilegal. E se alguém realmente perguntar a ela sobre isso? _"Foi totalmente legal, eu estava... Legalmente explodindo um prédio..."_ Especialista em reestruturação corporativa? Isso poderia funcionar. Ela é capaz de inventar algo. Ela tem quase certeza que ela está prestes a ficar desempregada com Isabel no comando e, mesmo que isso _não_ ocorra, ela não tem certeza se ela pode conscientemente trabalhar para uma super vilã. Especialmente uma que faz seu rosto se contorcer. E o que ela menos precisa nesse momento é Isabel pensando que ela está piscando para ela.

Mas isso deve ficar em segundo plano, o importante ainda são planos de Slade para a cidade e os planos dele para Oliver.

"Com a explosão no prédio de Ciências Aplicadas," Felicity observa, pensando em voz alta. "Ele não pode usar a nossa tecnologia - bem, que _era_ nossa – para seus experimentos científicos distorcidos."

"Slade nos teve nas palmas da mão por semanas", diz Digg. "Já estava na hora de devolvermos na mesma moeda."

"Tudo isso vai apenas atrasa-lo", diz Oliver. "Nós não temos como saber de onde ou como o próximo ataque virá."

Tem que haver uma maneira de saber qual será o próximo movimento de Slade, tipo um algoritmo ou programa que ela possa aplicar para prever. Esta é a _sua_ especialidade. É por isso que ela está aqui, não é? Ela pode não usar um arco e flecha ou uma arma, mas ela pode superar quase qualquer um usando a mente, caramba. Tem que haver algo que ela possa fazer.

"E se..." ela começa, mas as palavras morrem em seus lábios quando ela escuta um

zumbido e um raio vermelho aparece no ambiente.

Ela nem mesmo piscou e Oliver já estava na frente dela, protegendo-a com seu corpo, enquanto os outros apontam suas armas, com gritos de surpresa e variações de "Que diabos?".

Felicity vê algo vermelho se escondendo e tentando se proteger ao ver todas as armas em sua direção.

"Opa, ei! Eu não sou uma ameaça! Não sou uma ameaça!" Ela ouve os protestos da voz de um homem lhe é vagamente familiar, seguido por um pequeno gemido.

O som faz Felicity pausar por um segundo e ela quase se move em torno Oliver para ver o que está diante deles, mas o bom senso a impede.

"Saia agora", Sara diz, dando um passo em direção à voz.

"Eu vim em paz, pessoal, eu juro", diz a voz novamente, parecendo mais e mais familiar.

Uma mão usando luva vermelha aparece balançando como se fosse uma bandeira branca.

"Saia," Sara repete e - ele? - sai lentamente.

"Quem é você?" questiona o Oliver, uma mão em um punho fechado, a outra mantendo Felicity atrás dele. "Como você..." Ele faz uma pausa, e ela pode ouvir a cabeça dele tentando achar uma explicação lógica para _aquilo_ , assim como ela, porque... O que diabos está acontecendo? Desde quando mover-se tão rapidamente é possível? Oliver hesita antes de perguntar novamente, "Quem é você?".

"Oh... _Uau_ , este é o velho esconderijo? Cara, eu esqueci o quão pequeno esse local era", diz o recém-chegado.

Felicity tenta enxergar por cima das costas do Oliver. Ele aperta o braço dela ainda mais forte, mas ela não obedece. Ela tem certeza que eles estariam todos mortos se ele, ou o quer que ele seja, quisesse. Ele apareceu literalmente num piscar de olhos, com a roupa toda vermelha e chamativa, e uau, como se a vida deles já não fosse estranha o suficiente.

A visão que o recém-chegado apresenta poderia ser cômica se não fosse pelas circunstâncias.

O homem está vestido dos pés a cabeça em algum tipo de roupa vermelha bem colada. E quando ela diz colada, é colada mesmo. Se não fosse pelas circunstâncias, ela poderia confundi-lo com um patinador de gelo. Mas isso não é a coisa mais surpreendente. Não, a coisa mais surpreendente é que ele está segurando uma criança pequena contra seu peito, protegendo a menina das várias armas apontadas para eles e, com uma mão, ele

segura a cabeça dela para seu rosto fique escondido em seu ombro.

O choramingo está vindo da menina.

Quando Felicity percebe, seu coração fica apertado.

Os olhos de Oliver são grudados no monte de cachos loiros debruçado sob o estranho, e Felicity pode sentir a hesitação em seu toque. Ele não consegue decidir se deve baixar as armas, se ele realmente deve confiar neste... Homem. O mesmo ocorre com John e Sara. Há um intruso, sim, e isso é perigoso, mas ele não fez nenhum movimento ameaçador em momento algum. Na verdade, tudo o que ele fez foi declarar-se amigável... E proteger a criança.

Felicity aperta o braço de Oliver e olha novamente por cima do ombro dele, dessa vez ele não a impede.

"Em que ano estou?" o homem vestido de vermelho pergunta.

"Desculpa, o que?" Sara pisca para ele.

"2013 ou 2014. É isso mesmo?" ele pergunta, soando como se ele esperasse que alguém iria dizer que ele está errado. Quando ninguém fala, ele suspira. "Este não é o ano que eu pretendia. Nenhum pouco. Mas... Eu acho que poderia ser pior."

"Que tal menos perguntas e mais respostas," Oliver diz, seus músculos se contraindo. "Quem é você? O que você é? Como é que você entrou aqui? Como você encontrou este lugar?"

"Só... Antes de eu explicar, eu tenho que perguntar... O Acelerador de Partículas já foi ligado?"

"O que isso..." Digg começa.

"Sim," Oliver interrompe.

"Bom. Então você já me conhece. Eu sou do futuro", o homem diz a eles e Digg zomba imediatamente. "O acidente com o acelerador de partículas alterou algo em mim, eu posso correr rápido - muito, muito rápido, rápido o suficiente para viajar através do tempo, na verdade."

Felicity pisca. "O que?"

Ela olha imediatamente para o Oliver. Ele está franzindo a testa, e ela pode ver que ele está pensando, ele está tentando achar sentido no que ele está ouvindo, mas, em seguida, rapidamente, a expressão dele se transforma em surpresa, choque. Ela então se vira e percebe que o homem de vermelho retirou sua máscara.

"Barry?" Felicity questiona, quase inaudível.

Ele está mais velho, pelo menos alguns anos, e mais forte, como ele se realmente

tivesse crescido um pouco, mas ele tem o mesmo cabelo, o mesmo sorriso nervoso de quando ele sabe que o que ele está dizendo ou fazendo é completamente ridículo, os mesmos olhos... É definitivamente ele.

Pela primeira vez na sua vida, Felicity está sem palavras.

"Isso... Não é possível", diz Digg, o queixo praticamente no chão. Ele olha para Felicity, como se ele estivesse esperando ela concordar com ele.

"Bem... Na verdade...", ela responde, a voz sumindo enquanto ela pensa no assunto.

Porque, sim, teoricamente...

"Você está brincando comigo," Digg rebate. "Viagem no tempo? Isso é ridículo."

"Assim como também é um super soro para soldados da Segunda Guerra Mundial que, basicamente, faz você invencível.", ressalta Sara.

"Mas viagem no tempo?" questiona Digg, elevando a voz enquanto acena em direção do Barry.

"Vocês se importam de falar mais baixo um pouco?" Barry pede, balançando a menina que ainda choraminga em seus braços. O som faz Felicity se mover, mesmo sem perceber, mas Oliver a impede. "Você está assustando ela e ela teve um dia difícil."

Felicity coloca a mão no antebraço de Oliver para acalmá-lo, "Está tudo bem." Ele olha para ela, seus olhos se encontram. Sua testa se franze questionando-a, mas ele cede, deixando-a passar.

"Por que você está aqui?" Oliver pergunta, sua voz ríspida. "Você é de qual época exatamente e..." Seus olhos se concentram nos cachos loiros novamente. "Quem é ela?"

" _Você é de que época exatamente..._ " Mais uma vez, Felicity se pergunta o que exatamente ele viu em seus anos longe... Ou melhor, o que eles viram - porque todos os outros parecem realmente surpresos, enquanto Sara e Oliver estão agindo como se fosse um dia qualquer.

"É complicado," Barry diz a eles. "Eu tinha que tirar Ellie de uma situação de perigo. Não é seguro para ela no nosso tempo agora, e eu não tenho controle no momento de em que época vou parar. Há esse outro velocista e ele está ..." ele para, procurando as palavras certas. "Ele está bagunçando a _Speed_ _Force_. Eu não posso controlar quando eu vou, nem onde eu irei parar. Isso até eu derrotá-lo. O que significa que eu não posso levá-la para casa até que ele suma do mapa, então..."

"Com assim?... Você quer deixá-la aqui?" Felicity pergunta, encontrando sua voz novamente enquanto junta as peças do quebra-cabeça. "Conosco?"

A menina levanta a cabeça ao ouvir a voz da Felicity e se vira para olhar para ela.

Lacrimejantes olhos azuis ficam ainda maiores ao vê-la. O coração de Felicity se aperta de novo quando ela vê o terror no rosto da menina. Seus olhos estão inchados e molhados de tanto chorar, os cabelos emaranhados. Ela tem um arranhão na bochecha, como se ela tivesse tropeçado em algum momento, e suas roupas estão sujas.

"Eu preciso," Barry diz, e, em seguida, ele faz uma pausa, seus olhos brilhando com simpatia. " _Você_ me disse para fazer isso, Felicity."

Oliver franze a testa e fala, "Ela pediu?", ao mesmo tempo que Felicity pergunta: "Eu o quê?".

"Mamãe?" a criança pergunta, com a voz trêmula, e então ela estende os braços para a Felicity.

"O que?" Oliver pergunta enquanto Felicity pula como se estivesse levando um choque.

"Uh... O quê? Quero dizer..." Ela pisca, sacudindo a cabeça. "Eu não... Quero dizer... Espere ... O quê?"

Ela sente o olhar de Oliver como um peso sendo colocado em sua cabeça, mas ela não se atreve a olhar para ele. Ela não pode. Ela está congelada e completamente incapaz de processar qualquer coisa além do desespero. " _Mamãe?_ " Ela realmente ouviu isso...

 _Mamãe._

A menina se joga – na direção da Felicity - e se não fosse pela reação-relâmpago de Barry, ela provavelmente teria caído. Ela está com medo, isso é óbvio, e quanto mais Barry tenta mantê-la, mais fortes se tornam seus soluços enquanto ela se joga desesperadamente na direção da Felicity, suas bochechas rechonchudas e com sardinhas, molhadas de tanto chorar, e lábios trêmulos. A menina desperta um instinto primitivo dentro de Felicity que ela não nem sabia que tinha – uma parte dela quer pegar a menina, abraçá-la e acalmá-la, mas a maior parte e muito mais dominante ainda está congelada em estado de choque.

"Eu quero a minha mãe", Ellie soluça, contorcendo-se e estendendo a mão para ela.

Felicity fica boquiaberta, ainda paralisada, porque... _Como assim?_

"Uh, Felicity ..." Barry começa, lutando para segurá-la.

"Felicity, pegue-a no colo", diz Oliver.

Ela olha para ele, sacudindo a cabeça em negação, mas ele a olha com um olhar que diz: ' _Eu sei. Eu sei que isso assustador e não temos ideia do que está acontecendo, mas nós vamos descobrir isso. Eu juro.'_ Ele não percebe o que está pedindo? Mas a confiança que ele passa, acalma seu coração, e ela respira fundo tentando aliviar toda a tensão que ela está sentindo. Como se ele a entendesse perfeitamente, ele assegura levemente com a

cabeça e seus olhos voltam para a menina - para Ellie.

Seu rosto fica sério quando ele olha para ela. "Eu não acho que ela vai se acalmar até que você a pegue no colo."

Ela não consegue decifrar o tom da voz dele, e ela prefere não pensar nisso agora, porque nesse momento ele está olhando para _a filha dela_. Que veio do _futuro_. E isso é assustador demais.

"Tá bom", sussurra Felicity, balançando a cabeça e, em seguida, ela se vira para pegar a criança que se debate nos braços do Barry.

Ellie praticamente pula em seus braços.

"Ei, está tudo bem, você está bem," Felicity diz automaticamente enquanto a criança a abraça, colocando os braços em volta do seu pescoço. "Eu lhe peguei. Você está bem."

A menina esconde o rosto em seu ombro, sua respiração instantaneamente se acalma, soltando pequenos jatos de ar contra a curva do pescoço de Felicity. Quando Felicity a abraça mais apertado, Ellie respira profundamente e relaxa completamente.

Algo se acalma dentro de Felicity também, para sua surpresa maior.

É algo tão _natural_ , que parece ser loucura.

Com coração na boca, Felicity passa a mão pela cabeça e costas de Ellie, ganhando um pequeno suspiro. E antes mesmo de perceber o que ela estava fazendo, ela segura a menina ainda mais apertado, embala-a mais perto, e ela sabe com uma certeza absoluta que ela não pode deixar nada acontecer a essa criança.

 _Ela não vai._

"Não é seguro para ela aqui", Felicity diz Barry. "O Slade quer destruir a cidade e não temos ideia qual vai ser o seu próximo ataque."

Ela olha para Oliver pedindo apoio, mas ele ainda está olhando para Ellie, um olhar estranho em seu rosto, que ela não consegue ler. Ela franze a testa para ele - é tão estranho ela ter uma filha? Suas feições parecem como as de alguém que acabou de receber péssimas notícias.

Ela tem uma ideia e se vira para o Barry.

"A menos que você saiba sobre o Slade e o que ele está planejando... Você pode nos ajudar? Você sabe o que aconteceu, certo? Você tem que saber."

"Oh não, não, não, eu já estou mexendo a linha do tempo mais do que eu deveria", diz Barry. "Eu não tinha outra escolha a não ser trazê-la aqui, mas seria uma péssima ideia mudar intencionalmente qualquer outra coisa. Confie em mim, eu tive que aprender da maneira mais difícil."

Felicity olha para ele, a dor em sua voz dizendo tudo o que ela precisa saber. Ela teve pouco tempo de convivência com Barry - ela até pensou que talvez houvesse uma faísca entre eles, algo que...

Oh.

Oh.

Será que _Barry_ é o pai? Foi por isso que ele a trouxe de volta? Será...?

Seus pensamentos viajam de forma rápida, mas ela consegue processar o quanto essa ideia é absurda - ele certamente não está agindo como o pai da menina e ele mal tinha sido capaz de mantê-la em seus braços, como se ele não soubesse o que estava fazendo...

Ainda assim, Felicity quase dá um passo para trás, afastando-se dele, porque essa ideia não pode estar certa.

É uma suposição lógica, sim, que pode fazer sentido em algum lugar, _talvez_ , mas seu coração diz a ela que não.

Ela permanece encarando Barry, buscando alguma resposta, e a julgar pela forma como ele franze a testa, ele não está gostando dessa "invasão".

Oliver decide cortar a "conversa" entre eles.

"Leve-a para outra pessoa, então", diz ele, a frieza em sua voz faz Ellie recuar. Felicity quase vira para ele e diz para ela tomar cuidado com o tom de voz, quando ele diz: "Para outro lugar, talvez, onde não há perigo. Ou para o... Para o pai dela, talvez.".

Por uma fração de segundos Oliver olha novamente para Felicity. _Aquele_ olhar.

"Oliver..." Barry diz com um olhar tímido, encarando-o como se apenas seu nome fosse suficiente para dizer-lhe tudo o que ele precisava saber. Quando Oliver olha para ele sem compreender, Barry passa a mão pelo cabelo respirando profundamente. "Eu meio que já fiz."

Todo mundo fica meio tenso.

"Como assim?" Felicity fala, com as mãos congeladas onde estava acariciando as costas de Ellie. A menina se agita em seus braços, como se pudesse sentir a tensão vindo de Felicity e não gostasse.

Ela se distrai por um momento quando percebe como é estranho ela já pensar na criança como Ellie, em vez de uma criança qualquer, vinda do futuro, como seu amigo louco alega que ela é...

 _Inacreditável._

"O nome dela é Elizabeth Queen," Barry diz a eles. "E foi você quem me pediu para trazê-la de volta para que vocês dois, neste tempo, pudessem mantê-la segura."

Oliver fica pálido. Você pode realmente ver ele ficando pálido. Ele fica paralisado, só... Piscando.

Não.

De jeito nenhum.

"Eu tenho... Noventa por cento de certeza que ouvi errado e dez por cento de certeza que estou tendo alucinações agora", Felicity respira, balançando a cabeça rapidamente, tentando controlar as batidas rápidas de seu coração, enquanto ela tenta processar toda a adrenalina que enche seu corpo. Ela engole seco e, inconscientemente, ela começa a apertar Ellie com muita força. "É mais para 70/30, na verdade. E eu não tenho... Certeza se uma exclui a outra."

"Ai, mamãe," Ellie diz, empurrando para trás e Felicity relaxa instantaneamente, naturalmente, curvando-se em torno da menina, quase como se fosse algo que ela fizesse todos os dias.

Todo mundo olha para ela.

"Uau... Isso é..." Sara diz com uma risada irônica. "Óbvio."

Felicity não consegue olhar para nenhum deles nesse momento.

Nem para Oliver que ainda está em choque, sem nem ao menos piscar, enquanto ele encara o Barry, ou para Digg, que olha toda a cena com um olhar gozador de "não é surpresa para mim", ou para a Sara que sacode a sua cabeça olhando para os dois... _Para os três_.

Oh... Merda!

Em vez disso, ela beija o topo da cabeça da menina distraidamente, respirando o cheiro ainda desconhecido dela, acariciando as costas de Ellie.

Ela não pode pensar. Ela não pode sequer pensar sobre a pequena possibilidade de que isso é verdade. Porque, isso significaria...

 _Com Oliver._

"Oh uau", ela sussurra nos cabelos de Ellie.

"Isso não é..." Oliver finalmente começa a falar, com a voz embargada. Ele para e engole seco, ainda um pouco pálido. "Quero dizer... Nós não somos...".

 _Você está brincando comigo?!_

"Oh, acredite em mim, eu sei", confirma Barry. "Eu vou ouvir um discurso inteiro sobre isso daqui um ano mais ou menos." Ele muda o timbre de sua voz zombeteiro. " 'Caras como nós não ficam com a garota.' Eu me diverti fazendo você engolir essas palavras depois."

Oliver parece que literalmente não consegue encontrar palavras para responder a isso.

 _Caras como nós não ficam com a_ _garota._

E mesmo com um ano inteiro de distância para que isso aconteça, ela já quer bater em Oliver por pensar isso. Mas, _pensar_ o quê? Eles não são assim. Eles nunca vão ser assim, isso é apenas... Ridículo. Impensável.

Certo?

Como se ela tivesse feito a pergunta em voz alta, Oliver olha para ela, ao mesmo tempo em que ela olha para ele e eles encaram. É como se o tempo fizesse uma pausa, tudo ao redor deles para. As mãos dele enfiadas nos bolsos, os ombros curvados, como se ele fosse fugir na primeira chance que tiver.

"Oliver", ela sussurra, apenas para ele, e ele se assusta quando Ellie levanta a cabeça do ombro de Felicity.

A menina olha para o Oliver e... Ela sorri.

Naquele instante, ambos sabem que é verdade.

Oliver emite um som abafado de respiração presa na garganta no instante que Ellie sussurra, "Oi, papai.".

O coração da Felicity se aperta ao ponto de fazê-la sentir dor e ela respira fundo, porque... Isso, isso é certo, e cada pedaço de seu ser sabe disso. É tudo louco demais, porque, afinal, estamos falando de _Oliver,_ que só se atrevia a tocar em seus ombros ou seu braço - ou sua bochecha como aconteceu uma vez, mas ela tinha acabado levar um tiro salvando Sara, então... Eram circunstâncias especiais - é completamente fora da realidade.

E mesmo assim...

Por uma fração de segundo um pequeno sorriso aparece em seu rosto, um sorriso que ela nunca viu antes, ele instintivamente abre a boca para responder, mas depois ele desiste, um semblante de dor passa por rosto como se ele percebesse o que ele estava prestes a fazer.

Felicity não consegue ler seu rosto ou as emoções que passam em seus olhos, e a forma como ele abruptamente caminha para longe delas, a faz desistir de tentar entender o que se passa na cabeça dele...

Parece que ele quer estar em qualquer outro lugar, menos ali.

Com ela.

E sua filha.

O olhar deles se encontram e ela percebe que a tristeza que ela encontra no olhos

dele é um reflexo da sua expressão.

Surpreendentemente, é Sara quem lhes poupa de ter que dizer.

"Olha, Slade Wilson tem planos para destruir a cidade e qualquer um conectado especificamente ao Oliver", ressalta Sara. "Não é seguro ela ficar aqui. Se ele descobre que Oliver tem uma filha...".

"Eu sei disso, mas Zoom está atrás dela há muito tempo," Barry diz a eles. "Não é seguro para ela em nenhum lugar, mas ela tem melhores chances aqui com vocês agora do que ela tem no futuro, ou comigo, enquanto Zoom e eu perseguimos um ao outro através da história. Você tem que protegê-la." O Barry olha para a Felicity e depois para o Oliver, "Vocês não têm idéia do quanto ela significa para vocês.".

Ele tem razão. Felicity não pode sequer começar a entender como ela _sabe_ que ele está certo, mas respirando o perfume da sua filha e sentindo a menina se agarrar a ela, acalmando-se com sua presença por si só...

Bem, ela de alguma forma sabe.

"Quando você vai..." Sara começa, mas Barry de repente enrijece, como ele estivesse ouvindo algo que só ele pode captar.

"Sinto muito," Barry diz, dando uns passos para trás. "Eu sinto muito, mas eu fiquei aqui por muito tempo. Ele vai me encontrar. E se ele me achar, em seguida, ele vai encontrá-la, e eu não posso deixar isso acontecer."

Ele está indo embora.

Ele está indo embora.

Um pânico bate e corta o peito de Felicity porque ele realmente está deixando esta menina sob seus cuidados e o que é que ela vai fazer a partir de agora? Ela não tem idéia de como cuidar de uma criança na melhor das circunstâncias, mas agora, com o perigo sempre presente de Slade e o título recém concedido de 'mamãe' jogado em cima dela... É absurdamente assustador.

Ela dá um passo rápido em direção a ele, e fala: "Mas você não pode..." e Barry prestes a sair, olha para ela de maneira firme.

"Eu voltarei." Então ele olha para Oliver e depois volta o olhar para ela. "Eu prometo."

E então, com um borrão de vermelho e uma rajada de ar, ele se foi, deixando Ellie agarrada à Felicity e Oliver olhando para o local onde Barry estava, começando a parecer mais e mais como um animal acuado do que um humano.

Ele evita olhar para ela ou Ellie.

"Ok, então..." Digg diz, soando como alguém que está se divertindo, mesmo considerando que um homem acabara de aparecer - literalmente correndo através do tempo e para fazer um pitstop rápido na _foundry_ , como se ele tivesse parado para um café - e colocou uma pequena criança nos braços da Felicity antes de sumir novamente. "Essa tem sido uma tarde interessante."


	2. Chapter 2

"Então," Sara diz, olhando entre Oliver e Felicity, incapaz de manter o sorriso nos lábios. "Parece que tenho que dar os parabéns".

Oliver olha bravo para ela.

"Isso não é engraçado", diz ele, respirando fundo enquanto ele esfrega as mãos sobre o rosto. O ar parece que está pegando fogo, queimando sua garganta e pulmões, sufocando-o lentamente.

"É meio engraçado", responde Sara. Ele range os dentes contra o sorriso na voz dela e ela coloca as mãos em sinal de rendição, fazendo-o franzir o cenho.

Ela está brincando com ele. Ela está brincando com ele sobre o fato de que ele tem uma filha com a Felicity - um relacionamento com a Felicity - no futuro... O que significa que não estarão claramente mais juntos.

Oliver nunca teve ilusões sobre seu relacionamento com a Sara. Eles não são o tipo de casal 'para sempre', e francamente isso sempre foi uma das coisas que o atraiu. Ela entende a vida que ele vive e ela não tem expectativas de um futuro juntos, algo que ele nunca poderia ter... Pelo menos, um futuro que ele pensou que não poderia ter com ela, com ninguém. E mesmo que eles nunca tenham falado sobre isso, ele tem quase certeza de que ela sente da mesma maneira em relação a ele.

Mas, ainda assim, isso deve ser uma experiência extremamente difícil para sua namorada... Se é que ela, na verdade, ainda é sua namorada depois de tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos cinco minutos.

Apesar de tudo isso, ainda é muito, muito mais fácil olhar para ela do que para Felicity... E para a menina que ela está segurando nos braços.

A menina que é sua.

Eles têm uma filha.

Juntos.

Eles ficam juntos - eles dormem juntos - em algum momento no futuro e têm uma filha.

Ele não consegue pensar sobre isso como sendo algo possível, além do fato de que eles têm uma filha juntos, a menina está em grande perigo, ela viajou através do tempo para escapar de seja qual for o perigo que está enfrentando – sei lá quem – o perigo que ela está enfrentando provavelmente por ser filha de quem ela é, porque ela é filha dele.

Seu peito está ficando cada vez mais apertado, sua garganta está seca.

"Oi, pai."

Ele se sente doente.

"Nós vamos resolver isso, Ollie," Sara diz, com sua voz suave, e ele não faz nada para ajudar, porque Ellie está aqui e... Ela é sua.

Deles.

"O que nós vamos fazer?" Felicity pergunta e apenas o som de sua voz faz com que a dor piore. "Ela não pode ficar aqui."

"Eu sei." Oliver diz... E isso é tudo que ele consegue dizer nesse momento. Ele olha para Felicity, e a incerteza e medo em seus olhos quase o faz ir em direção a ela novamente, tocando-a, sussurrando um calmo "Vai ficar tudo bem", mas ele não faz nada disso. Porque ele não sabe se isso é verdade, e porque a cabelos loiros da Ellie estão no ombro dela, local onde ele normalmente a toca.

Ele faz isso? Ele sempre favoreceu um ombro?

O que diabos ele está pensando?

"Mamãe?" Ellie pergunta, sua pequena voz suave e musical causa algo dentro dele, algo que ele quer desesperadamente que desapareça.

Como pôde ter sido tão imprudente, ter uma filha? O que acontecerá no futuro?

Deus, ele ainda não sabe nem de que ano ela veio.

Ellie levanta a cabeça e olha em volta, mordendo o lábio inferior. Não foge a sua atenção que a Felicity segura a Ellie com um pouco mais de força, naturalmente, se mexendo para se ajustar em relação à menina - a filha deles.

Ele sente como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago.

Eles estão juntos no futuro? Será que eles só têm Ellie ou ela tem irmãos? Eles são casados? Ele ainda é o Arrow à noite?

Eles estão felizes?

Ou a menina é um acidente, algo que apenas aconteceu?

Espontaneamente, a imagem de Felicity com a Ellie no colo lhe vem à mente - elas estão de vestidos e ambas estão sorrindo, seus cabelos ao vento... Ele sabe, sem dúvida alguma que elas têm o mesmo sorriso. Ele a vê correndo atrás da Ellie em torno de um parque, as risadas ecoando ao seu redor... Ele vê Felicity com Ellie como um bebê, levando-a em uma daquelas coisas que amarra o bebê, embalada perto de seu peito enquanto ela anda através de uma loja de departamentos, procurando por cortinas e todas as outras coisas banais que sua mente poderia imaginar... E então ele a vê, deitada de lado em uma

cama de lençóis brancos, com a mão em sua barriga inchada, parecendo perfeitamente serena...

Brilhando.

Felicity seria uma mãe incrível.

Ele não faz parte de nenhuma dessas imagens, e seu peito esvazia.

Como ele pôde fazer isso com ela?

"Onde estamos?" Ellie pergunta.

"Uh, bem... Estamos em um lugar, um lugar que..." Felicity responde, pensando no que deveria dizer. Ela olha para ele, mas ele não tem nada, e ninguém aparece para ajudar. Oliver observa o ainda presente sorriso nos lábios da Sara e a maneira como o Diggle está lutando contra seu próprio sorriso pela falta de resposta da Felicity. "Um - um lugar chamado... Arrow Cave. Não é Arrow, como o Arrow-Arrow, mas... É uma caverna. Com... Flechas."

"Uma caverna?" Ellie repete, olhando ao redor, sua pequena testa franzida. "Onde estão as rochas, então?"

Oliver espera Felicity deixar escapar alguma coisa, mas em vez disso ela sorri, seu rosto se transforma enquanto ela ergue a cabeça, avaliando Ellie sob uma nova luz, e é mais um soco no estômago.

"Você é uma menina inteligente", diz Felicity. "Este é um tipo diferente de caverna."

"Será que papai vai nadar com as sereias nesta caverna também?" ela pergunta e os olhos da Felicity se alargam e Oliver sente seu estômago revirar.

"Uh... Sereias?" Felicity olha para ele, mas ele está apenas olhando para Ellie, sua mente em branco. "Quem lhe disse que ele nadou com sereias?"

"Papai contou. Lembra? Quando fomos para o Havaí."

Ellie pronuncia 'Hawaii' de maneira errada, mas é o suficiente para fazer com que o aperto em seu coração fique ainda maior com o pensamento de que ele um dia irá para algum lugar como o Havaí... Com uma família. A sua família. Ele escolherá uma ilha para passar suas férias?

"Fomos para aquela caverna e havia rochas e água, e papai disse que ele costumava nadar com sereias há muito tempo. Ele disse que elas eram suas amigas e que foi realmente bonito. O nome dela era Shado, porque ela era pequena e sorrateira e havia uma chamada Sara, que era como o sol".

Os olhos de Oliver voam para Sara, assim como os dela o procura. Ela arqueia as sobrancelhas, com um sorriso nos lábios, "Sunshine?".

Ele sente seu rosto ficando vermelho.

A única coisa que Felicity consegue falar é um tímido, "Oh".

Ela está falando sobre a ilha? Ele disse a sua filha sobre os horrores que enfrentou em Lian Yu? Será que ele realmente modificou os acontecimentos usando sereias na história?

A cabeça de Oliver está girando. Ele tenta encontrar palavras, tenta dizer algo, tenta voltar a si, mas nada vem.

Ele não consegue respirar.

O silêncio paira no ar, mas parece que a Ellie não é uma criança que gosta de silêncio. Ela se aconchega mais ainda, parecendo animada e elétrica, as lágrimas em seu rosto desaparecendo à medida que ela olha em volta novamente antes de se concentrar no Oliver.

"Onde estão as sereias, papai?" Oliver sente algo se remexer internamente, a maneira como ela olha para ele, com lindos olhos azuis, ainda um pouco brilhante por causa das lágrimas. "Elas precisam de água, elas são como peixes." Ela aponta para uma parede, lhe perguntando: "O mar é lá fora? É onde elas estão?".

Ele não responde. Ele não consegue responder nada, mesmo com todos - incluindo sua filha e a mãe dela - olhando para ele com expectativa.

"Oliver", Felicity fala, sacudindo-o do seu estupor.

"Uh... Não," diz ele, sem querer dando alguns passos para trás e colocando as mãos nos bolsos. "Não existem sereias nesta caverna."

A boca da Ellie se torce em consternação, antes de franzir as sobrancelhas. "Papai, você precisa chorar?"

Todos ficam de boca aberta.

"É... O quê?" sussurra Oliver.

"Você parece triste. Você me disse, algumas vezes, que os adultos têm que chorar quando estão tristes e, em seguida, eles se sentem melhor."

Ninguém diz uma palavra, todos os olhos estão virados para ele, e Oliver quer desesperadamente voltar a poucos minutos atrás, quando lidar com Slade era o seu maior problema. De repente tudo aquilo parece muito fácil de lidar se comparado a isto.

Slade.

Mesmo que ela seja sua filha do futuro, isso não muda o fato de que suas vidas estão em perigo agora, que eles ainda estão muito longe de resolver seus problemas com Slade, que eles estão completamente no escuro sobre os seus planos.

Eles têm que pará-lo.

"Eu não estou triste," Oliver diz, tentando se esquivar da pergunta. Ellie faz beicinho como quem não acredita nele. Felicity franze a testa também, mas ele a ignora, virando-se para o Digg e Sara. "Precisamos encontrar um lugar para escondê-la e voltar a agir. Só porque nós fechamos uma porta não significa que ele não irá encontrar outra."

"E onde exatamente você está pensando em levá-la, Oliver?" Digg pergunta, levantando as sobrancelhas. "Não temos uma babá à espera."

"Posso ir para o tio Roy e tia Thea?" Ellie pergunta e todos congelam novamente, todos os olhos se viram para ela. Ela abre um enorme sorriso olhando para a Felicity. "Ele me deixa comer sorvete. Ele me deu um grande cone de waffle, mas o cone de waffle quebrou e caiu tudo no chão. Ele me disse para não contar a você ou à tia Thea."

"Isso está ficando cada vez melhor," Sara diz, rindo em silêncio, enquanto Oliver olha para ela novamente. Ela morde o lábio para não sorrir, mas seus olhos ainda estão brilhando com humor.

"Você não pode ir no tio Roy, querida," Felicity diz, fazendo uma careta quando ela sussurra, "E considerando tudo o que está acontecendo, essa é a coisa mais estranha que eu já disse... Nós vamos para outro lugar... Diferente dessa vez, um lugar que iremos escolher. Logo. Como agora." ela termina, enviando um olhar significativo para todos, mas as opções são mais do que escassas.

"Eu posso ficar aqui, mamãe", diz Ellie. "Eu vou ficar bem."

Felicity arregala os olhos, mas Sara é mais rápida em responder.

"Eu não acho que é uma boa ideia, docinho", responde Sara.

Ellie olha para ela, com certo franzido entre suas sobrancelhas - e por uma fração de segundo, ela se parece com Thea. A semelhança é tão grande que deixa o Oliver sem ar.

Sara olha para ele. "Talvez pudéssemos levá-la para Laurel. Ela poderia encontrar um lugar seguro para ela."

"Essa vai ser uma conversa divertida", diz Felicity. " 'Ei, Laurel, você pode cuidar da minha filha, que eu supostamente terei com minha ex-secretária. Ah, e 'Terei' é a melhor parte dessa história. Ela é do futuro. Louco, né!? Quero dizer... Isso é algo que você lê em revistas baratas, não na vida real. Bem, não na sua vida real, pelo menos, porque na nossa vida real isso acontece'." Felicity olha para Ellie. "Bem, essa será a nossa vida." Ela olha para Oliver. "Eu acho."

Oliver pode sentir os olhos dela sobre ele, mas ele simplesmente fecha seus olhos, principalmente para não olhar para ela - ele realmente não pode lidar com isso agora, mas

também porque ela tem razão. Laurel não é uma idiota, bastaria uma olhada na Ellie para ver a semelhança, e não apenas do seu lado. Apenas olhando para ela nos braços da Felicity, você pode dizer que elas têm alguma relação. Quanto mais o Oliver olha para elas, mais elas começam a parecer como gêmeas. Ellie é uma versão em miniatura dela com alguns traços dele.

Seu coração se aperta no peito, esse pensamento o aquece e antes que ele possa pará-lo - algo perigoso acontece internamente e ele se sente atraído por elas. Por ela.

É uma atração que ele está evitando há meses.

Não.

"Não temos tempo para isso," Oliver diz abruptamente e ele evita o olhar penetrante de Felicity. "Temos que encontrar um lugar para deixá-la para que possamos cuidar do Slade. Ele não pode saber que ela existe, e muito menos que ela está aqui. Se ela é realmente minha... Se ela é nossa...".

Ele não pode, nem mesmo dizer a palavra.

Oliver suspira, inclinando a cabeça. "Vamos apenas... Vamos resolver algo. Eu conheço o Slade, e ele não vai parar até que ele consiga o que quer." Antes que alguém pudesse responder, Ellie mexe nos braços de Felicity. "Eu quero descer, mamãe."

"Oh, tá bom... Ok, eu acho, mas..." Felicity parece que não está completamente certa do que fazer com ela, enquanto a Ellie se mexe. Ela lentamente a coloca no chão, mas ela segura sua mão, para não deixá-la ir. "Não vá para nenhum lugar estranho. Ou longe. Ou... Qualquer lugar, na verdade. Apenas fique aqui, consegue ficar perto de mim?"

"Sim", Ellie responde em exasperação.

Os olhos da Felicity se ampliam e o Diggle dá uma leve risada.

"Tá bom, então," Felicity diz, deixando a ir.

Mas Ellie não vai longe.

Ela faz o caminho mais curto, direto para Oliver.

Ele congela. Ele ouve o suspiro que a Felicity dá, vê-la dar um passo em direção a eles, como se ela estivesse prestes a avisar a Ellie para não fazer isso... Mas ela não o faz, e fica apenas observando.

Ellie ergue os braços até ele e fala simplesmente, "Abraço".

O Oliver não se move.

"Oi?" ele diz, a palavra quase inaudível.

"Papai, abraço." Ellie mexe as mãos em um tipo diferente de exasperação - é mais paciente, como se ela estivesse esperando por isso, como se com ele fosse sempre mais

difícil. Quando ela diz, "Você está triste, você está com um olhar triste, como quando mamãe estava dormindo e o homem mal entrou em seu quarto. Você precisa de um abraço".

Suas palavras o acertam como uma bala de canhão e seus olhos voam para Felicity, seus pulmões ficando sem ar.

Algo acontece com ela? O homem mau? O que aconteceu? Ela está bem?

As perguntas estão na ponta da língua, mas o olhar no rosto da Felicity o impede. Ela está olhando para a Ellie com um olhar estranho; não há qualquer medo ou preocupação sobre o que sua filha acabou de dizer. Em vez disso, é algo quase... Melancólico.

Os olhos dela se encontram os seus e ele vê que tudo está fortemente afetando a ela tanto quanto a ele.

Esta é a filha deles.

Eles têm uma filha.

Ellie dá uns passos para frente e agarra seus pulsos, seu toque fazendo ele sobressaltar. Ela tira as mãos de Oliver dos bolsos e, com determinação em seu rosto, diz "A mamãe está bem, papai, você não precisa mais ficar triste".

Oliver se mexe antes que ele perceba - ele não sabe se é uma resposta ao tom da voz dela, ou se é uma reação ao seu toque que o faz sentir centenas de quilos mais leve, ou se é o olhar no rosto da Felicity, mas no segundo seguinte ele está se ajoelhando diante dela.

Ele hesita, sem certeza de como ele deve...

Ellie salta imediatamente em seus braços.

Oliver a pega, seus olhos se fecham, mal sentindo o peso leve quando ela envolve-se em torno dele. Ela é tão pequena, tão frágil em seus braços... E ele ainda se sente como se ela pudesse carrega-lo por quilômetros. Uma força irradia dela, abrangendo ele, e seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas porque, nesse momento, é tudo real.

Ela é sua.

Oliver lentamente a abraça, embalando-a contra o peito, virando o rosto para o seu cabelo, respirando seu perfume. É uma mistura estranha de shampoo de morango, com algo picante como ácido de bateria, cheiro de comida caseira e ela.

Sua filha.

Ellie abraça o mais apertado que ela consegue, empurrando o rosto em seu ombro e sussurra: "Você se sente melhor, papai?".

Algo em seu peito se quebra, ao mesmo tempo que algo cicatriza, e ele balança a

cabeça, um sorriso inseguro em seus lábios.

"Eu me sinto melhor", ele responde, sua voz áspera. E ele realmente se sente. "Obrigado."

Ele, com o canto dos olhos, percebe a Felicity se mexendo e então olha para ela, e a vê com lábios apertados com força, seus olhos molhados... E o tempo para.

Este é o futuro dele e então, por uma fração de segundo, ele acredita que isso realmente vai acontecer – algo que ele quer tanto que chega a queimar.

"Bem, não é uma imagem bonita?"

O sotaque australiano acentuado ecoa pela sala, quase como se estivesse vindo de todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo, de tudo ao seu redor, e o sangue do Oliver congela, um pânico louco toma conta dele.

"Que lindo."

Ele os encontrou.

Oliver se move, mais rápido do que ele já se moveu em sua vida. Um segundo ele está segurando Ellie e no próximo ele está balançando-a para fora de seu abraço e a escondendo atrás dele, o grito assustado que ela dá quando ele a empurra para embaixo da mesa médica é quase inaudível para ele com tanta coisa passando pela sua mente.

"Entre e não se mexa", ele se fala.

Ela instantaneamente obedece, o som dela batendo a mão sobre a própria boca e a fungada que ela dá, rasgando-o ao meio - ela já teve que fazer isso antes.

Seus olhos procuram desesperadamente por Felicity, mas ela já está ao seu lado, agarrando seu pulso fortemente, eles ficam lado-a-lado - juntos, apesar do desejo louco de empurrá-la para junto da Ellie - ao mesmo tempo, Slade sai das sombras.

John e Sara trocam sussurros e se armam, mas Slade só olha para o Oliver.

Ele está com a vestimenta completa de Deathstroke, igual às fotos da ARGUS que o Oliver viu - o mais surpreendente é a sua máscara, que surpreendentemente faz referência a que ele usava em Lian Yu, e isso o faz querer vomitar.

Há apenas um espaço para seu olho.

"Este é um lugar precário para uma criança, Oliver," Slade observa. "Você nunca sabe que tipo de perigos pode aparecer."

Oliver não responde. Em vez disso, ele se vira para Felicity e sussurra: "Quando atacarmos, pegue Ellie e corra."

"Eu não vou... Eu não posso deixar você, Oliver", ela diz baixinho. "E se..."

Oliver a puxa pelos punhos e chega mais perto dela. Ele a segura firmemente pelas

mãos e com uma voz baixa, mas desesperada, fala "Eu não vou ser capaz de lutar se eu ficar me perguntando se você está bem, Felicity. Por favor".

Ela segura sua mãos tão firmemente quanto ele, e mesmo assim ele é incapaz de determinar quem deles está tremendo. Ela exala, e ele pode sentir sua luta contra o instinto de ficar e lutar, por ele, por sua família. Ele sente uma pontada de orgulho - esta é uma das qualidades que ele ama nela, sua força, sua coragem.

Oliver aperta-lhe a mão.

Felicity finalmente dá-lhe um pequeno aceno de cabeça, não faltando o medo em sua voz, "Oliver..." ela respira.

Tudo se passa no espaço de alguns segundos.

Os olhos de Oliver estão em Slade e quando ele solta uma risada... Eles se assustam ao ver a arma.

"Felicity, vai!", ele comanda, empurrando-a para trás.

Slade começa a atirar.

Eles se jogam para se esquivar dos tiros, as balas ricocheteiam ao redor deles, os disparos ensurdecedores, de uma forma como nunca antes. Tudo agora é enfatizado pelo terror, um terror que ele nunca sentiu na sua vida, porque ele escuta o grito assustado da Ellie no momento que acabam as balas. Slade segue a Sara com os olhos, enquanto ela corre pela sala.

"Vai!" Oliver grita para a Felicity assim que o Diggle apaga as luzes, deixando nada além das luzes de emergência, deixando tudo mais tenso.

Slade deixa cair a arma, mas a atenção do Oliver está focada apenas no som dos saltos da Felicity, enquanto ela mergulha para debaixo da mesa médica com um atormentado, "Vamos lá, querida, vamos lá", na mesma hora em que Sara, puxando a barra de metal do salmon ladder, se atira para cima de Slade com um grito gutural.

Oliver ouve Felicity agarrando Ellie, ouve a voz chorosa da sua filha falando "Mamãe!" e ele quase se volta para se certificar de que ela está bem quando ele vê Slade pegando Sara ainda no ar, com a mão em torno de sua garganta, de forma tão abrupta que Oliver teme que ele tenha quebrado o pescoço dela.

Sara agarra as mãos do Slade, com dificuldade para respirar por causa do seu domínio monstruoso. Ele diz sarcasticamente "Olá, Sara," antes de joga-la para o outro lado da sala, como se ela não pesasse nada, arremessando ela em cima de uma mesa, espalhando tudo pelo chão. Ela bate com força e fica desacordada.

Diggle já está em movimento, correndo na direção do Slade, com sua arma na mão.

Oliver grita: "Diggle, para trás!", mas é tarde demais. As balas são inúteis contra a armadura que Slade está usando, faíscas voando por toda parte.

"Isso é um desperdício de balas," Slade diz com satisfação cruel e Diggle deixa cair sua arma, usando os punhos no lugar.

O som dos punhos do Diggle batendo contra o metal da armadura do Slade preenche o ambiente. Oliver olha em sua volta, a necessidade de saber se a sua família saiu bem daquele lugar é ainda maior.

Ele pega um vislumbre de cabelo loiro, no canto mais distante, um flash de cor, e ele vê Felicity olhar para trás por uma fração de segundo.

Seus olhos se encontram e uma sensação surge dentro dele, cegando-o de qualquer outra coisa, menos elas.

O som de Slade jogando Diggle em uma caixa de vidro interrompe o momento.

"Felicity, vai!" Oliver grita antes de se virar para o Slade e usa toda sua força para não se virar e correr para elas, para garantir que elas fiquem bem, para protegê-las. E então ele ouve Felicity em pânico, "Oliver, não!" antes de ele ir em direção ao Slade.

Ele quer olhar para ela, ele quer ter certeza de que elas estão bem...

O barulho da porta de metal se fechando sinaliza que a fuga delas foi concluída e, então, acaba a distração.

Oliver ataca.


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity corre.

Ela nem consegue parar para pensar. Ela não pode. Deixando o Oliver para trás para enfrentar o Slade é incompreensível para ela, mas ela agora tem a Ellie. Sua filha. A filha _deles_.

Não há dúvida em sua mente sobre o que aconteceria com a menina, que agora choraminga em seu ombro, se Slade colocasse as mãos sobre ela. Ela iria ajudar _qualquer_ criança nessa posição. Mas essa criança, essa garota... A necessidade de mantê-la segura é quase primitiva, de uma intensidade esmagadora.

Então, Felicity corre. Ela corre numa velocidade que seu professor de ginástica do colégio nunca teria pensado que ela seria capaz, sem contar que ela está com um salto de 8cm e carrega uma criança de mais ou menos 14kg, que está choramingando, agarrada a seu pescoço.

Todos os seus sentidos estão em alerta, acentuado pela adrenalina e medo, mas ainda assim os únicos sons que ela registra em são gritos abafados da Ellie, as batidas de seu próprio coração e as batidas de seus sapatos contra o pavimento irregular à medida que chega ao carro e abre com força a porta do lado do motorista.

Ela empurra a Ellie, em primeiro lugar, colocando a menina na parte de trás do carro - porque as crianças devem se sentar atrás, certo? Isso é o mais seguro? - E por um segundo ela pausa ao se deparar com o olhar lagrimejante da menina, antes de virar a chave na ignição.

"Coloque os cintos, ok?" Felicity diz ela.

"Esse carro não tem cadeirinha," Ellie diz, lábio inferior tremendo enquanto ela olha para trás. "E eu não sei como colocar o cinto."

Felicity sente seu coração apertar. Cinco minutos como uma mãe e ela já está falhando. _Maravilha_.

"Ok, isso é... Nós precisamos que você esteja fora da vista de qualquer maneira. Você pode se sentar no chão e ficar ai embaixo?" ela pergunta, com urgência em sua voz.

"Como quando brincamos de esconder do homem mau?" Ellie pergunta com um olhar inocente.

Felicity engasga um pouco com as implicações disso. Que tipo de vida que ela tem dado a essa garota? Que tipo de infância inclui jogos para o que fazer em um ataque que são disfarçados de brincadeiras?

"Sim, meu amor, como essa brincadeira," Felicity responde.

A menina balança a cabeça com firmeza, mas não diz nada, curvando-se para tornar-se o menor possível no chão do banco de trás. Algo dentro da Felicity morre um pouco com a visão, mas ela não tem tempo para pensar sobre isso. Agora não.

Apesar do fato de que o Slade está atrás delas, Felicity dirige dentro do limite de velocidade, sem desobedecer nenhuma lei de trânsito, mesmo que sua vida dependa disso. E depende. A da Ellie certamente depende.

Ela não consegue deixar de olhar para trás em direção à menina, cada vez que para o carro. Cada vez que ela o faz, ela meio que espera ver um nada lá. Porque isso é loucura. É loucura. E, considerando o tipo de coisas que eles passam rotineiramente, ela sente que isso é realmente impressionante.

"Quantos anos você tem?" Felicity pergunta em voz alta depois de alguns minutos, enquanto elas desaparecem num mar de carros que inunda a área mais comercial da cidade diariamente.

Ellie não responde e Felicity olha mais algumas vezes para garantir que a menina ainda está lá. O que aconteceria com ela se Oliver perdesse? Se Slade o matou? Será que ela desapareceria como se nunca tivesse existido em primeiro lugar? Só de pensar nisso, a Felicity passa mal.

"Ellie?" ela pergunta novamente, a menina olha para ela com hesitação visível em seu rostinho bonito.

"Eu não posso falar durante este jogo, mamãe", ela sussurra com grande seriedade.

"Oh..." Felicity responde pensando que isso faz muito sentido. "Está tudo bem agora. Nós não estamos realmente jogando mais. Só... Fique aí embaixo, pois posso ter problemas se alguém vê-la em um carro sem a cadeirinha, ok?"

"Tá bom", Ellie concorda. "O papai está bem?"

O medo em sua voz é angustiante e Felicity respira fundo, tentando achar a melhor maneira de responder.

"Tenho certeza que ele está bem", ela responde, finalmente, o que é a verdade, porque Ellie ainda está _aqui_. "Seu pai é muito forte, ok? E eu sei que ele vai fazer tudo que puder para voltar para nós."

"Eu sei", Ellie responde com um pequeno suspiro. "Isso é o que você sempre diz."

"É mesmo?" Felicity pergunta, rabo de cavalo balançado para o lado quando ela olha surpresa para a menina.

"Sim", Ellie diz, sem ter ideia de quanto peso esta afirmação realmente tem. "Você

me diz o tempo todo que o papai nos ama e ele sempre vai fazer tudo o que puder para nos manter seguras e voltar para casa."

"Eu falo?" Felicity pergunta distraída, sem saber como ela ainda está conseguindo conversar, quando no momento ela nem mesmo consegue respirar sobre o peso da declaração da Ellie. "Eu lhe digo que ele nos ama?"

"É claro", Ellie diz, olhando para ela com uma cara confusa. Provavelmente porque ela está. "Ele me diz, também. Famílias fazem isso, mamãe."

A família dela não fazia isso. Não quando ela tinha a idade da Ellie. Ela apostaria um bom dinheiro que a família do Oliver também não. Mas a família da Ellie... A família _deles_... Eles deram isso a ela, pelo menos. Pode haver incerteza e perigo em sua jovem vida, mas há uma sensação de estabilidade, também. Há uma certeza que seus pais a amam, que eles se amam. E isso já é algo. Talvez seja tudo.

"É... Tá certo," administra Felicity.

"Onde estamos indo?" Ellie pergunta e logo depois pede "Eu tenho que fazer xixi".

"Você não usa uma fralda?" Felicity pergunta.

É um pouco absurdo o quanto ela está aliviada. Ela _realmente_ não estava ansiosa para trocar fraldas.

"Eu tenho três anos e meio," Ellie diz a ela com os olhos intensamente graves, que a faz lembrar o Oliver de maneira surpreendente. "Eu não sou um bebê."

"Certo. É claro. Eu sei disso," Felicity diz, como se ela tivesse alguma ideia qual a idade média para as crianças deixarem de usar fraldas.

Olhando em volta, ela percebe que ela indo em direção a _Queen Consolidated_ , sem realmente nem pensar sobre isso. Uma olhada rápida no celular, e a tela não mostra nenhuma chamada perdida - algo que ela tenta não pensar, porque Oliver teria ligado se ele já tivesse acabo com o Slade. Considerando tudo, QC não é um lugar terrível para elas no momento. O prédio tem muito mais segurança do que seu apartamento. É um terreno familiar e tem a sensação de segurança que vem de estar cercada por pessoas que ela meio que conhece.

Desde que essas pessoas que ela 'meio que conhece' não inclua a Isabel.

Ela tem quase certeza que a Isabel assumiu o cargo que Robert Queen costumava ter quando ele ainda era o CEO, o que significava diferentes andares – significa diferentes cantos do edifício.

"Nós vamos para a _Queen Consolidated_ ", ela decide em voz alta. "Vai ser apenas alguns minutos. Você pode segurar até chegarmos lá?"

"Sim", confirma Ellie. "Queen Consoli... Conso... O que é essa palavra?"

" _Consolidated_ ", Felicity diz a ela, e segue em direção ao prédio de escritórios. "É difícil."

"É um nome engraçado", diz Ellie, falando com grande seriedade. "Isso tem alguma relação com a _Queen Inc_?"

"Como o quê?" Felicity pergunta.

"Como sua empresa, mamãe", esclarece Ellie.

"Minha... Minha empresa?" Felicity pergunta, as sobrancelhas elevando para níveis anteriormente desconhecidos.

"Sim", Ellie diz distraidamente, sem saber a notícia bombástica que deu. "Papai diz que você é melhor no comando do que ele. Tia Thea diz que não é muito difícil. Você tem _Trakinas_ , mãe? Eu estou com fome."

"Eu... Não, eu não tenho Trakinas," Felicity diz, tentando processar tudo Ellie está dizendo a ela.

Ela não consegue se lembrar da última vez que comprou Trakinas. MIT? Talvez? Ela é, na verdade, do tipo que só toma café pela manhã.

"Vamos encontrar alguma coisa para comer em breve, ok? As máquinas de lanche na sala de descanso têm que ter alguma coisa", Felicity diz, murmurando a última parte para si mesma.

Ela irá assaltar a geladeira da sala de descanso, se necessário. Edith, da contabilidade, sempre deixa rosquinhas lá e ela não é orgulhosa demais para roubá-las para alimentar sua filha. Ou ela mesma, sendo bem honesta.

"Ok", Ellie diz facilmente.

Felicity vai para a garagem no subsolo. Uma das poucas fantásticas vantagens que tinha em ser assistente executiva do CEO era ter a sua própria vaga no estacionamento... Mesmo que sua posição tecnicamente já não exista mais – pelo menos não para ela - provavelmente ela existe para alguém, alguém desesperado o suficiente por um emprego para aceitar trabalhar para Isabel, presumindo que essa pessoa não seja muito supersticiosa. Será que ainda é dela? O local está vazio, então a Felicity espera que a vaga não tenha sido repassada para outra pessoa, porque ser rebocada seria um saco. Mas elas estão com poucas opções, ela estaciona e desliga o veículo.

"Posso levantar agora?"

"Sim, querida", diz Felicity, os olhos correndo ao redor do estacionamento enquanto ela fala. "Nós iremos sair daqui rapidamente, não quero você andando por ai, ok?"

Ellie balança a cabeça como se ela estivesse tomando as palavras ao coração, seu pequeno rosto mostrando determinação de uma forma que mais uma vez, notavelmente, a faz lembrar o Oliver.

"Nós não vamos ficar aqui?" Ellie pergunta para a Felicity enquanto ela pula para o banco da frente e coloca seus pequenos dedos na mão da Felicity.

Felicity faz uma pausa com a visão desses pequenos dedos colocados com tanta confiança em suas mãos. O aperto da Ellie é suave e sem esforço, enrolando em sua mão com facilidade, pratica criada a partir da familiaridade. Em algum ponto no seu futuro, isso é normal, segurando a mão dela. É uma coisa tão pequena, em comparação com tudo que estava acontecendo hoje, mas isso lança Felicity para em um _loop_ e ressurge a necessidade de proteger esta criança. É estranho, se sentir instantaneamente conectada a alguém de forma tão intensa. E ainda... E ainda assim, é inegável.

"Não, nós não ficaremos aqui," Felicity diz ao sair do carro e ela pega a menina no colo, não só porque ela quer, como também porque precisa, a fim de mover-se rapidamente.

"Por que o homem mau pode nos procurar aqui?" Ellie questiona, com os olhos arregalados com profunda preocupação, enquanto elas entram no elevador.

"Talvez," Felicity admite, sem vontade de mentir sobre isso. "Mas não imediatamente, ele não tem super-velocidade como Barry, não é? E o seu pai está na _foundry_... Na caverna, eu quis dizer na caverna - e ele está lutando contra ele, de modo que estamos seguras, ok?"

A menção do Oliver acalma Ellie quase que instantaneamente.

Se ela parar para pensar sobre isso, irá se assustar com a facilidade que se refere ao Oliver como o pai da menina, mas ela não faz. Em vez disso, ela olha para seu telefone para ver se ainda não tem nenhuma chamada perdida ou sms e ela tenta não deixar que isso a preocupe ainda mais.

Dane-se, ela decide. Ela vai mandar uma sms. Ela deve ser muito cuidadosa sobre o que ela vai escrever, para o caso do Slade de alguma forma ter acesso ao telefone.

"Eu vou colocar você para baixo por um minuto, Ellie", ela diz para a menina, antes de colocar a menina para baixo.

Os dedos da Ellie emaranhado novamente com os dela e Felicity descobre rapidamente que sms com uma mão é uma forma de arte que ela ainda não domina.

 _"Nós estamos seguras. Em movimento. Ligue quando estiver disponível."_

Ela relê duas vezes antes de enviar e respira lentamente olhando para os números do elevador indicando que elas se aproximam do destino esperado.

"Eu queria que o papai estivesse aqui," Ellie diz em voz baixa, ao mesmo tempo em

que o elevador apita.

"Ei, nós vamos ficar bem", Felicity diz a ela, ajoelhando-se para ficar no nível da Ellie e a fala com um tom de confiança. "Eu vou mantê-la segura. Eu prometo."

"Eu sei", Ellie diz, parecendo mais triste do que a Felicity acha que ela pode suportar. "Eu só quero papai".

"Eu também", murmura Felicity sob sua respiração ao sair do elevador e em direção ao escritório com paredes de vidro. Do lado de fora, a cidade é iluminada pela lua e é um pouco desconcertante observar seu reflexo ao entrar no escritório de mãos dadas com sua filha.

"Há um banheiro ali", Felicity diz, apontando para a pequena sala fora do escritório do Oliver – ou o que costumava ser seu escritório, pelo menos. A sala está sendo esvaziada, deixando para trás somente a mesa e computador. Isabel não quer perder tempo mesmo. "Você... Hum, você precisa de ajuda?"

Ellie balança a cabeça negativamente e segue para o banheiro, fechando a porta silenciosamente. Somente após Felicity ter certeza que não pode mais ver a menina, ela se joga na cadeira, respirando fundo. Ela se permite por trinta segundos parar para sentir como tudo isso é assustador, antes de voltar ao controle de suas emoções.

Ela liga o computador, mordendo a ponta da língua, resultado de um tique nervoso.

Ela disse a Ellie a coisa certa - elas não podem ficar aqui. Mas elas não podem voltar para a sua casa também. A _foundry_ está comprometida. Ela precisa esconder uma criança de três anos do mundo e ela não tem a menor ideia de como fazer isso. Usar nomes falsos em um hotel, talvez? Uma ligação de telefone muito estranha para Lyla? Ela rapidamente descarta a segunda opção. Ela não quer a Ellie no radar de Waller, assim como ela não quer a Ellie no radar do Slade.

Vai ter que ser um hotel. Ela não consegue pensar em outra opção.

Enquanto o site do Starling City Plaza está abrindo, Felicity pensa se talvez um hotel menos conhecido não seria uma ideia melhor. Nesse momento ela ouve o barulho do elevador anunciando a chegada de alguém.

Merda.

Rapidamente ela olha para o lobby, o pânico ao poucos vai tomando conta dela, da cabeça aos pés. Sem pensar, ela corre e se posiciona na frente da porta do banheiro, antes mesmo das portas do elevador se abrirem.

Será que para o Oliver é sempre assim? Será que ele sente o tempo toda essa necessidade instintiva de proteger as pessoas ao seu redor? E se for, como é que ele

consegue? Ela tem sentido isso por menos de uma hora e ela já está exausta.

Seu primeiro pensamento é Isabel – talvez alguém que a viu nas câmeras de segurança? - E, em seguida, seu pensamento é Jimmy, o guarda da segurança para quem ela sempre comprava um bolinho toda vez que saia para comprar café, já que por ordens da Isabel, ele agora teria que escoltá-la para fora do prédio, como se ela fosse uma criminosa.

Se a pessoa no elevador for o Slade, a Felicity não pode dizer que ela está preparada - não há preparação para o Slade - mas ela está esperando por ele.

Mas não é ele.

Não, é a segunda pior opção, que ela poderia pensar.

Ok, talvez terceira. Ou quarta. Waller e Isabel, provavelmente, seriam piores opções do que Moira Queen. Talvez. Possivelmente.

O barulho dos passos dela precede a sua chegada.

"Senhora Queen," Felicity grita mais do que outra coisa.

Tranquila e serena, ela _não_ está.

"Senhorita Smoak", Moira responde com um sublime ar de confiança que faz Felicity titubear. "Eu estava esperando encontrar meu filho no escritório dele. Ele não está retornando minhas ligações..." Olhos penetrantes da Moira correm pelo escritório vazio. "Mas eu posso ver que ele não está aqui."

"Não", Felicity diz, visivelmente inquieta. "Não, ele não... Está aqui. Obviamente. Ele está em uma reunião fora do escritório. Não tem relação com a Queen Consolidated porque Srta. Rochev tipo, você sabe..." Ela faz um movimento de corte e Moira apenas olha para ela. "Mas você provavelmente já sabe, porque todo mundo sabe, porque só se falava disso no noticiário. E porque este é, ou era... Sua empresa. Uh... Então, Oliver está por aí, mas ele não está aqui. Eu posso... uh... Eu posso avisá-lo que você passou por aqui?"

Meu Deus, ela precisa ser mais sutil. Ela realmente, _realmente_ precisa ser mais sutil. Ela é a pior mãe secreta de todas.

A Felicity olha para a porta do banheiro, secretamente desejando que a Ellie demore mais um pouco, enquanto ela tenta pensar em algo para dizer. Qualquer coisa.

Palavras. Falar palavras.

Moira Queen é um monte de coisas, mas estúpida não é uma.

O olhar da mulher mais velha se intensifica e Felicity engole seco, alto o suficiente que ela consegue ouvir.

Ela precisa aprender a trabalhar em missões secretas. Ou treinar. Ou ambos.

"Onde, exatamente, você disse que o Oliver foi?" Moira questiona com foco nela, que

faz o estômago da Felicity revirar.

"Eu... ah..." Felicity começa, mas ela é interrompida pela abertura da porta do banheiro e Ellie saindo.

Dizer que o seu coração saltou direto para fora do seu peito é um eufemismo.

"Mamãe, eu não consigo fechar o botão", Ellie diz, soando um pouco frustrada, puxando a calça jeans.

Em outras circunstâncias, Felicity poderia ter saboreado o olhar de choque no rosto da Moira. Mesmo agora, ela sente algum triunfo, o que é ótimo, mesmo sem saber se é algo positivo ou não. A mulher está sempre num pedestal, acima de todos e agora ela parece... _Normal_. Mas ela não pode se habituar a essa abertura da Moira Queen, não agora. Ela não tem a oportunidade de saborear essa sensação de vitória sobre a futura sogra do inferno.

Oh Deus, ela realmente pensou isso?

Isso está, literalmente, além da sua capacidade de processar nesse momento, então ela corre até Ellie, se ajoelhando na frente da menina, ajudando com botão da calça antes de pegá-la e abraçando-a enquanto ela limpa uma sujeira em seu rosto dela.

"Eu não sabia que você tinha uma filha, senhorita Smoak", Moira diz lentamente, com os olhos fixos na Ellie, com uma expressão ilegível.

" _Eu também não sabia"_ , passa rapidamente por sua mente, mas Felicity tem o bom senso de não dizer.

Milagrosamente.

Ao contrário, ela permanece estranhamente silenciosa e segura Ellie um pouco mais de força.

"Oi," Ellie diz timidamente para a Moira, inclinando seu pequeno rosto contra o ombro da Felicity. "Quem é você?"

A pergunta intriga a Felicity. A Ellie não sabe quem a Moira é. Ela não conheceu sua avó. Como assim?

"Olá", Moira diz, com uma suavidade em sua voz, que Felicity não acredita que a Moira fosse capaz, e não acreditaria se não tivesse ouvido pessoalmente. Um olhar peculiar transforma seu rosto, e ela parece tão diferente que é dissonante. "Meu nome é Moira Queen. Qual é o seu nome?"

"Sério?" Ellie pergunta, parecendo totalmente encantada. "Meu nome é Elizabeth...".

"Oh!" a mão da Felicity cobre a boca da menina com um riso estranho que soa mais como um gato moribundo, o som se mistura com susto da Ellie.

A mistura de surpresa e desconfiança no rosto da Moira é cem por cento

compreensível, dado que, na verdade, ela está agindo como uma louca total.

Os olhos da Moira permanecem na Ellie, antes de voltar para Felicity, franzindo as sobrancelhas, analisando-a de maneira minuciosa e a Felicity tem vontade de gritar, a pressão começa a tomar conta do seu peito.

As perguntas nos olhos da matriarca Queen são mais terríveis do que qualquer coisa que o Slade poderia incitar, e não pela primeira vez – parece mais que é a milionésima vez desde que ela deixou a _foundry_ \- Felicity gostaria que o Oliver estivesse lá com ela.

"Sinto muito," Felicity estremece, recuando de volta para sua mesa, para pegar sua bolsa e correr. "Nós só... Sinto muito, nós temos que ir."

"Será que o homem mau ta vindo?" Ellie pergunta, com um tom de preocupação na voz, e Felicity sente como se estivesse desmoronando sob o peso do olhar demasiadamente perspicaz de Moira Queen.

"Senhorita Smoak", Moira diz, com uma voz que faz a Felicity lembrar-se da sua mãe quando ela explodiu acidentalmente o microondas aos 13 anos. "Eu acho que é melhor você me dizer exatamente o que está acontecendo aqui."

"Eu..." Felicity começa, os olhos pulando da Moira para o elevador e volta para Ellie. "É..."

Ela não sabe o que dizer. Qualquer explicação que ela pode pensar diria muito para a Moira Queen. E isso é uma péssima ideia. A ideia é horrível. Algo que é melhor deixar para Oliver lidar, não ela.

"Eu sei o que o medo de uma mãe por seu filho parece, Felicity," Moira continua, com uma voz mais doce e isso surpreende a Felicity, tanto quanto som de seu nome nos lábios da outra mulher e a compreensão que ela encontra e isso faz com que ela queira dizer a ela tudo o que está acontecendo, e realmente é muita coisa.

Ela não pode, porque é uma ideia terrível, horrível.

"Eu já estive onde você está agora." Moira dá um passo em direção a ela. "Eu não gosto desse olhar no rosto de qualquer mãe. Por favor."

"Há..." Felicity vacila antes de se ver admitindo, "Há alguém atrás de nós".

"O pai dela?" Moira pergunta gentilmente.

"Não", Felicity ri nervosamente. "Não, não é isso... Não. Há... O pai dela fez algo, anos atrás. Na verdade, ele _não_ fez algo, mas há alguém que pensa que ele fez e ele o odeia por isso. E esse homem, ele faria..." Felicity ergue Ellie mais para perto, seus olhos se fechando rapidamente, pensando nas possibilidades... Ela perde o olhar que passa pelo rosto da Moira. "Ele faria _qualquer coisa_ para fazê-lo sofrer. Então, eu estou... Eu só... Eu preciso

manter Ellie segura."

Há um longo momento de silêncio. Um olhar de grave seriedade no rosto da Moira mostra que ela entende exatamente o quanto elas estão em perigo.

"Eu tenho certeza que você vai entender que isso soa intensamente familiar para mim, num nível muito pessoal," Moira finalmente diz.

Felicity pisca.

 _O Empreendimento_.

Foi realmente assim como Moira sentiu? A razão pela qual ela ajudou a destruir o _Glades_? Felicity não pode tolerar as escolhas dessa mulher - ela nunca irá - mas ela entende, à luz dos acontecimentos de hoje, ela entende um pouco mais a posição impossível em que a outra mulher se encontrou.

Não havia uma boa escolha.

"Eu sempre me perguntei... Se eu tivesse alguém para quem eu pudesse ter me virado e pedido ajuda, será que as coisas teriam ocorrido de maneira diferente?" Moira meio que sugere, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Felicity pisca. "O que?"

"Correr e... O que, se esconder em um hotel?" Moira pergunta, apontando para a tela do computador. Felicity se encolhe – _percebendo que ela não encobriu seus passos_. "Isso não é a resposta. Você e sua filha vão para a Mansão Queen, onde nossa equipe de seguranças irá garantir que vocês duas estejam seguras."

"Oh, não... Senhora Queen, isso é..." Felicity começa.

"Moira", a outra mulher interrompe. Ela sorri e é genuíno, fazendo a Felicity vacilar. "Por favor, Felicity, eu acho que passamos do ponto das formalidades, não é?"

"Mas... Você não me suporta!" Felicity deixa escapar antes que ela possa pensar duas vezes sobre o que ela está dizendo. "Eu disse ao Oliver sobre a Thea. Você me ameaçou. Você disse que se eu contasse ao Oliver, ele nunca iria confiar em mim de novo, basicamente, insinuando que você iria ajudá-lo a chegar a esse ponto, e...".

"Vamos apenas dizer que pode ter havido algumas coisas que eu julguei errado sobre você", diz Moira. Ela sorri novamente. "Bem como algumas coisas sobre o seu relacionamento com o meu filho."

O sangue da Felicity congela ao ouvir isso, o olhar nos olhos da Moira prendendo-a no lugar.

Ela sabe, Felicity percebe.

 _Ela sabe_.

Ela não tem ideia de como, mas não há dúvida, não na maneira com que Moira está olhando para ela, o modo que ela olhou discretamente para Ellie.

Felicity não consegue sequer imaginar como ela deve lidar com isso.

A Mansão, Moira quer que elas a acompanhem para a Mansão... Não é inteligente, nem um pouco, mas Felicity percebe que ela quer ir. Há algo estranhamente _seguro_ nos olhos da Moira que ela sabe que não pode fornecer para Ellie, pelo menos não nesse momento - ela tem guarda-costas, e talvez até mesmo o elemento de ' _Será que elas realmente iriam para onde o Slade_ _provavelmente poderia encontrá-las?'_ Deve ser melhor do que ficar se escondendo na QC, e um bom lugar para se encontrar com o Oliver e para daí _então_ se esconder...

"Ok," Felicity concorda em voz baixa, deslocando Ellie um pouco em seus braços.

"OK?" Moira repete, esperando.

"Nós vamos com você", confirma Felicity. "Por enquanto. Pela Ellie."

Moira sorri, estende os braços como gesto de boas-vindas.

"Isso é tudo que eu peço", diz ela. Ela acena para um guarda-costas, Felicity não tinha visto que ele estava à espreita nas sombras. "Sam, peça ao Phil para trazer o carro."

"Sim, senhora."

"Oh... Não," Felicity diz, já balançando a cabeça. "Eu... Eu quero dizer, podemos dirigir até lá, você não tem que ..."

"Eu insisto", responde Moira. Ela observa, olhando ao redor. "As coisas dela estão no seu carro?"

"As coisas...?"

Felicity olha para a Ellie. Ela não tem nada - nem roupas, nem brinquedos... Ou o que quer que crianças pequenas levam numa viagem. Ela só tem as roupas sujas que está usando, e por uma alguma razão, Felicity não sabe por que isso é profundamente triste - ela nem sequer pensou nisso. Ela olha para Moira, com vergonha em seu rosto. Ela está falhando no papel de mãe. Não importa que, na verdade, neste tempo, Ellie não teria como ter nada, ela ainda se sente triste.

"Nós... Tivemos que sair às pressas...".

Moira franze os lábios em simpatia - se esse dia já não tivesse subindo rapidamente na escala de dia mais esquisito de todos, ele subiria agora - antes de sorrir novamente.

"Tudo bem, então", ela responde com um sorriso amável. "Vamos?"

"Certo." Felicity se move para pegar sua bolsa. "OK."

"Nós estamos indo para casa, mamãe?" Ellie pergunta enquanto Felicity desliga seu

computador.

"Não, querida, vamos para outro lugar", Felicity diz, seguindo Moira em direção ao elevador. "Para um lugar seguro."

"Mas a senhora disse Mansão Queen," Ellie responde, a palavra 'mansão' saindo tão adoravelmente que causa um aperto no coração da Felicity. A menina inclina-se para sussurrar mais perto do seu ouvido. "Essa é a nossa casa, não é, mamãe?"

A Felicity arregala os olhos, olhando instantaneamente para ver se Moira ouviu, mas ela não reage.

"Vamos ver, ok?" Felicity sussurra de volta.

"Ok", Ellie sussurra, acenando com a cabeça.

Apesar de tudo, Felicity sorri enquanto olha para ela. "Você é uma menina corajosa, você sabia disso?"

O sorriso da Ellie é uma réplica perfeita do dela, assim como o pequeno aceno de cabeça que ela dá quando ela diz, "Sim", como se fosse o fato mais conhecido no mundo.

Aquela sensação no peito acontece de novo, seguido rapidamente por um anseio estranho.

O elevador apita, as portas se abrem.

Moira gesticula para Felicity entrar primeiro.

"Ligaremos para o Oliver no caminho", diz ela e Felicity mal disfarça o susto no momento em que as portas se fecham.


	4. Chapter 4

O ombro de Oliver está em chamas e ele se levanta com dificuldade. Ele ainda consegue sentir as mãos do Slade segurando firmemente o seu braço antes de torcer para trás quase deslocando seu ombro.

Ele ouve o barulho de vidro vindo de onde o Diggle lentamente se levanta e ele vê a camisa cinza da Sara enquanto ela passa mancando em direção ao interruptor. Primeiro vem os sons, seguido rapidamente pelas luzes voltando à vida, as lâmpadas fluorescentes iluminando a foundry.

Ellie.

Felicity.

A mão do Oliver voa para seu bolso onde o seu telefone deve estar, mas ele não está lá. Uma apunhalada rápida de pânico toma seu peito, ele olha rapidamente ao seu redor, olhando para o chão, ignorando a pontada de dor no pescoço e a sensação de que os músculos de seu ombro irão estourar.

Lá.

O celular voou para fora de seu bolso no momento que o Slade o derrubou no chão.

"Oh droga," Diggle geme, as palmas das mãos se cortando no vidro enquanto ele se levanta. "Isso não foi muito bem."

"Você está bem?" Sara questiona a ele e ele apenas grunhe, balançando levemente enquanto ele se firma. Ela está segurando o braço contra o peito, até parece que respirar é uma dificuldade, e olha para Oliver. "Ollie?"

"Estou bem," Oliver diz, com a voz tensa. Seu telefone está desligado. Ele liga o aparelho e ele olha para ela. "Eu preciso encontrar a Felicity".

Elas estão seguras? Elas conseguiram escapar? Parece que se passaram somente cinco segundos do momento que ele viu pela última vez os olhos azuis da Felicity olhando para ele - a preocupação e o medo dizendo que ela queria ficar – de quando Slade foi embora...

Será que elas escaparam?

Só pensar que o Slade pode ter conseguido pega-las de alguma forma, faz a ardência em seu braço piorar.

Ele esteve na foundry por alguns minutos e conseguiu acabar com todos eles como se eles fossem nada.

E se…

Esse pensamento faz o ácido do seu estomago subir. Sua mente instantaneamente vai para uma imagem do Slade sob a Felicity, onde ela está deitada no chão, seu pulso fraturado - assim como da Sara - sangue encharcando sua camisa enquanto ela olha para ele...

Ele está segurando Ellie, sua mão gigante envolvida em torno de seu pequeno pescoço, frágil...

A risada gelada ecoa na cabeça.

Não.

"Droga," Oliver esbraveja, com uma respiração rápida, forçando seus pulmões a trabalhar já que a imagem não vai embora. Ele cerra o maxilar, o telefone finalmente voltando à vida. Ele desbloqueia a tela, uma dúzia de notificações aparecem.

"Vai," Sara diz com um aceno de dor. "Nós limpamos tudo aqui."

"Tenho certeza que elas estão bem, Oliver", diz Diggle. "Felicity teve muito tempo para fugir com ela."

Ela.

Sua filha.

Oliver engole seco o ácido que sobe na sua garganta enquanto ele olha para o seu telefone, tentando entender o que ele está vendo. Ele tem mais de cinco chamadas não atendidas de sua mãe, não é exatamente uma ocorrência anormal nos dias de hoje, mas o último texto...

'Quando sua mãe ligar, vai na onda.'

O que?

Leva um segundo para perceber que o que ele está lendo é, na verdade, um texto da Felicity, o que significa que ela está bem. Ele confere suas mensagens e vê que ela mandou mensagem mais cedo dizendo que escapou. Os ombros do Oliver instantaneamente se aliviam antes de voltar para...

A mãe dele.

E de repente, o telefone toca, o rosto sorridente da Moira Queen aparece em sua tela. Algumas horas atrás, antes de tudo, ele não teria atendido, mas sua mãe ligando e mais as mensagens da Felicity...

Felicity está com sua mãe.

Ellie está com sua mãe.

"Oh... Merda", ele respira, fazendo ambos Diggle e Sara congelarem enquanto estavam mexendo nas coisas e pararam o que eles estavam falando que iriam fazer, enquanto o Oliver se perdia em pensamentos.

Ellie.

Oliver atende.

"Mãe?" Ele espera que ela não detecte o tom urgente em suas palavras. As coisas que pareciam tão importantes anteriormente são agora tão triviais - eles definitivamente têm problemas, assuntos grandes que ele e sua mãe precisam botar para fora, mas isso está no final da sua lista de prioridades, que poderia muito bem deixar de existir. "A…"

"Oliver, que bom", diz Moira. "Acho que você já acabou a sua reunião?"

"Minha reunião...?" A mensagem da Felicity lhe vem à mente. "Uh... Sim, sim. Eu acabei... A minha reunião. A Felicity está com você?"

"Sim. Estamos saindo da Queen Consolidated agora. Estamos indo para a casa."

"Para casa...? Você está...".

O que diabos aconteceu? Como a Felicity se encontrou com a sua mãe? Queen Consolidated. Ela foi para o escritório? Embora, no momento, definitivamente parece ser o lugar mais lógico para ir, considerando que Slade sabe quem ela é, o que significa que ele sabe onde ela mora, então é claro que Felicity iria para o próximo lugar mais seguro.

"Sim, para casa. Eu só queria que você estivesse ciente de onde a senhorita Smoak está." Há uma pausa. "Com a filha dela."

Filha dela.

Sua mãe viu Ellie. No momento que ele consegue compreender isso, Oliver sente como se tivesse levado um soco na barriga.

Ela sabe?

Será que ela viu? Ela percebeu o mesmo que ele quando a viu pela primeira vez, de canto do olho, uma imagem espelhada perfeita da Thea num segundo e Felicity no próximo?

O silêncio do outro lado da linha, em si parece uma resposta.

O coração de Oliver se aparta. O que ele vai dizer, o que eles vão dizer? 'Ei, mãe, conheça sua neta futuro. Eu sei o quão impossível parece e não importa como está acontecendo, mas é verdade... Eu sei que é verdade, porque

quando ela olha para mim, ou quando eu a seguro, ou quando vejo Felicity olhando para ela como ela faz, eu sei que é verdade.'.

O que diabos ele está pensando?

Que tal um simples: 'Essa é a Ellie.'

Oliver esfrega o rosto, com um suspiro silencioso que ele sente até nos ossos. O que mais pode acontecer? Tudo está acumulando - ele pensou que lidar com Slade ia ser a pior coisa que aconteceu; ele não tinha sequer considerado Moira Queen vendo sua neta que ainda não nasceu.

"Oliver?"

"Eu estou aqui, desculpe, eu estou apenas..." O quê? Ele está o quê? Aterrorizado? Desesperado para vê-las com os seus próprios olhos e se certificar que não estão machucadas? Grato e chocado e mil e uma outras emoções que ele mal pode nomear? Oliver vai com a primeira coisa que vem à sua cabeça, e sua voz é mais áspera do que ele gostaria, ao dizer, "Fico feliz. Fico feliz que elas estejam seguras."

"Sim, elas estão." Moira responde lentamente parando.

Ele odeia tudo o que ele está ouvindo na voz dela. É incerta e metódica e ele sente o ácido do estômago subindo pela sua garganta mais uma vez. Sua resposta automática seria dizer que não é da conta dela, que ela fez o suficiente e que ele não precisa mais de sua "ajuda", principalmente se o que ela vai fazer é algo parecido com ações do passado, ele prefere lidar com tudo isso sozinho. Mas ele não pode deixar de sentir um pouquinho de gratidão, bem lá no fundo, de que ela as encontrou em vez do Slade, que ela está ajudando e as protegendo.

Isso faz ele se sentir melhor, apesar das circunstâncias extremamente terríveis e com a história já conturbada entre sua mãe e a Felicity.

A segurança na mansão é substancialmente melhor do que a maioria dos lugares em Starling City. Elas estarão seguras lá, mais seguras, pelo menos, do que em qualquer outro lugar.

Ele quer ir, ele quer vê-las, mas ele não pode se dar ao luxo de deixá-las ser uma distração do Slade, assim como ele não pode dar ao luxo de levar, acidentalmente, Slade até elas. Se ele descobre que Ellie é sua filha... Deus, ele não pode nem mesmo pensar nisso.

E ela está segura agora, isso é tudo que importa.

O pensamento que tem sido persistente na sua mente, desde que ele

percebeu o quão verdadeiro tudo isso é, e que domina sua cabeça novamente é - como ele pôde pensar que era bom ter uma família, que era seguro? Como ele pôde sujeitar Felicity a isso? Como ele pôde amarrá-la a ele assim, colocar sua filha em perigo?

Culpa toma conta dele, fazendo somente o desejo de ver Felicity e Ellie aumentar.

"Ok, então," Oliver fala. "Eu preciso cuidar de algumas coisas, então eu vou...".

Moira não lhe dá uma chance para terminar.

"Eu acho que você deve nos encontrar em casa, Oliver", diz ela, seu tom não deixando nenhum espaço para discussão.

"Oh não, senhora Queen," Felicity começa no fundo. "Oliver não tem que...".

"Você está falando com papai?" Ellie a interrompe e pânico toma conta dele. Ele pode ouvir a mão da Felicity abafando o resto das palavras da Ellie, mas é tarde demais.

"Não, não, esse não é o seu pai. Ele... Não é... O homem com quem ela está falando não é seu pai," Felicity diz e Oliver não precisa vê-la para saber que ela está em pânico, tanto quanto ele, com um rubor intenso e aquele sorriso que mostra o quanto ela é ruim para mentir.

Oliver pode ver através dela, ele sabe que sua mãe também verá.

"Mamãe, tira a sua mão," Ellie diz, e Oliver pode imaginar com perfeição surpreendente a pequena mão da Ellie em torno do dedo anelar e mindinho da Felicity quando ela retira a mão, suas pequenas sobrancelhas se unindo em uma expressão confusa, quando ela diz, "O nome do papai é Oliver."

Ela não consegue dizer o nome dele corretamente, e é a coisa mais linda que ele já ouviu, mas é também a pior coisa do mundo.

Silêncio.

Oliver fecha os olhos.

"Nos encontramos em casa, Oliver," Moira diz, desligando antes que ele possa responder.

"Essa não parece ter sido uma boa conversa a julgar pelo olhar em seu rosto," Sara diz, sua voz ainda tensa com a dor. "Elas estão bem?"

Oliver olha para ela e Diggle, o sangue drenando do seu rosto.

"Oliver?" Digg pergunta.

"Elas estão bem," Oliver responde. "Elas estão seguras. Elas estão, uh... Elas estão com a minha mãe."

"Elas estão com..." Os olhos da Sara se arregalam. "Oh. Como isso aconteceu?"

"Eu não... Não importa, porque nós temos um problema maior... Apesar dos outros grandes problemas que já temos..." Oliver diz, esfregando os olhos até eles queimarem. Ele tenta respirar profundamente, para fazer seus pulmões se expandirem, mas eles estão envolto em concreto. "Ela sabe."

"Ela... O que?" Sara perguta. "Ela sabe? Sobre Ellie ser sua filha?"

"Oh" Diggle diz, sua boca formando um pequeno 'o'. "Cara... Isso não é bom."

Oliver estreita os olhos para o outro homem e Diggle apenas dá de ombros.

"Eu nem sei por onde começar a ajudá-lo com isso, cara", diz Diggle.

Os ombros do Oliver pesam como todas as implicações do que isso significa. Ele não pode lidar com isso agora, ele não tem tempo para lidar com isso agora. Ele não faz ideia do que ele vai dizer ou como eles vão se explicar. Ele não pode sequer imaginar uma maneira de explicar a sua mãe que ela conheceu sua futura neta, que ele e Felicity futuramente estarão em um relacionamento, que... Existe viagem no tempo e que ele conhece um cara que pode viajar através do tempo.

"Jesus", ele suspira. "Eu nem sei por onde começar."

"Tente algo simples", Sara sugere. "Como..." Ela faz uma pausa, e Oliver pode ver sua mente trabalhando, enquanto ela se esforça para encontrar algo simples o suficiente para explicar a presença da Ellie a sua mãe. "Hum..."

Oliver simplesmente fecha os olhos.

Oliver chega à mansão mais rápido do que é possível. Ele tinha planejado fazer um caminho mais longo, andando em círculos, refazendo seus passos algumas vezes para garantir que ninguém o estava seguindo, mas o pensamento da Felicity sentada na mansão Queen por conta própria, com uma menina que dá trabalho, e a sua mãe?! Oh Deus, elas são nora e sogra no futuro? Será que elas

já aprenderam a conviver?

É incrível a rapidez com que ele deduziu a relação tensa entre Felicity e sua mãe, a julgar pelo olhar que Moira lhe enviou depois de ter confrontado ela sobre Malcolm ser pai da Thea. Deus, a lembrança ainda deixa um gosto amargo na boca. E agora sua filha está seu redor dela, e a Felicity também, e... Ele consegue chegar na mansão muito, muito rapidamente, deixando Diggle encarregado de levar Sara para o PS, dispensando a preocupação deles em relação ao seu ombro.

Dói para cacete, mas não é nada que ele não possa aguentar.

E não é nada comparado com o que ele está prestes a enfrentar.

Porque ele ainda não tem uma explicação plausível para Ellie.

Oliver respira profundamente, e então ele abre a porta da frente.

"Felicity?"

O nome dela sai de seus lábios antes que ele possa sequer pensar. Ele tinha tido a intenção de caminhar em silêncio, de ver o que estava acontecendo, obtendo um reconhecimento do terreno, dando a si mesmo mais cinco segundos para chegar a alguma resposta, mas no instante em que ele abriu a porta, ele só queria vê-la.

E Ellie.

"Felicity?" ele chama de novo, a porta fechando com força, no que ele faz o seu caminho através do hall de entrada em direção à sala principal, onde mal consegue escutar o som vindo da televisão.

Ele ouve um ruído de roupas seguido rapidamente pelo som das almofadas sendo jogadas do sofá e então há o barulho dos pezinhos correndo antes da Ellie aparecer no corredor, correndo na direção dele com um grito: "Papai!"

Por uma fração de segundo, Oliver para, choque e culpa pesando dentro dele, mas outra parte dele explode com a euforia estranha quando sua filha corre para ele. É assim que ela sempre o recebe? O que ele faz? Será que ele se agacha para pega-la? Será que ele gira com ela no colo? Será que eles têm um ritual? É como se ele tivesse dado de cara com a parede, tentando entender algo que ele simplesmente não pode, mas seu corpo sabe exatamente o que fazer.

Oliver vai de encontro a ela e a pega em seus braços, sua risada satisfeita ecoa pelo cômodo como as palavras: "Oi, baby," escapa de seus lábios.

Ele está enlouquecendo. Por um lado, esses gestos parecem ser a coisa mais natural do mundo e, por outro, ele se sente como se alguém ou algo tivesse movendo seu corpo, interferindo em seus movimentos, pegando-a, segurando-a firmemente contra seu peito.

Antes que ele possa dizer uma segunda coisa, Felicity pisa no hall de entrada e vai direto para ele, o seus saltos fazendo barulho contra o chão áspero, quando ela sussurra, "Graças a Deus", antes de alcançá-los. "Você está bem?"

"Eu estou bem," Oliver responde, balançando a cabeça, mudando Ellie de posição.

Felicity o observa, seus olhos passam sobre o rosto antes dela soltar o ar baixinho. Ela coloca a mão em seu rosto suavemente, girando a cabeça para ver o hematoma que ele sabe que já está se formando no queixo sob sua barba, algo que somente está visível se olhar com atenção.

Ela morde o lábio, e não passa despercebido por ele que ela treme um pouco, mas ela não diz nada e antes que o Oliver perceba o que está fazendo, ele estica os braços e coloca a mão seu ombro para tranquilizá-la.

Ele está bem.

Eles estão bem.

Felicity balança a cabeça, respirando, ela tira a mão de seu rosto, mas ela não para de tocá-lo, quase como se ela precisasse realmente ter certeza. Suas mãos param no seu peito, os dedos roçando a lapela do casaco.

O Oliver não nota que ele também não parou de tocá-la. É apenas natural. Porque é Felicity.

"Sara?" ela pergunta. "John?"

"No caminho para o hospital", diz Oliver. Os olhos dela se alargam, assustada, e ele balança a cabeça. "Eles estão bem. Acho que o ombro do Diggle precisa de alguma atenção e Sara machucou o pulso, mas eles estão bem."

Felicity balança a cabeça novamente. "Ok, bom. E o Slade...?"

"Ele escapou," Oliver preenche, sabendo que ele não precisa, mas sente a necessidade de dizê-lo. Porque isso significa que a ameaça não acabou, que ele ainda está lá fora... E que ele viu a Ellie. De maneira alguma o Slade esteve perto o suficiente para saber que ela é sua filha - Deus, ele espera que ele esteja certo - mas isso não muda o fato de que agora ele sabe que há uma criança na vida do

Oliver.

Isso faz seu estômago revirar, porque ele não sabe até onde Slade iria. Oliver nem mesmo tem certeza de que haveria um limite, se ele soubesse que a Ellie era sua filha.

Como se ela pudesse ver o que ele está pensando, uma expressão de medo passa pelo rosto da Felicity, como ele nunca viu nela antes, e ele sente o desejo inegável de tranquilizá-la, de lhe dizer que ele não vai deixar nada acontecer com qualquer uma delas...

Mas ela não precisa disso, porque no próximo segundo, Felicity respira fundo, acenando com um calmo, "Ok, então", como se ela empurrasse o medo de volta para baixo.

Algo que ele não pode nomear enche o coração dele - ela é tão valente e forte, muito mais forte do que ele é, e por uma fração de segundo, ele sente uma pontada de orgulho por ela ser a mãe da sua filha, ela concordará em algum momento no futuro em fazer esta viagem com ele, ela será a única a dar-lhe uma vida que nunca pensou que ele ia obter no futuro... Por mais louca que toda a situação seja, ele sabe o presente que Felicity Smoak é e Oliver, honestamente, não consegue acreditar como ele teve tanta sorte.

Ellie assiste eles, com a cabeça debaixo do queixo do Oliver, olhos atento neles. Enquanto eles conversam, ambos não percebem a expressão confusa, os lábios apertados e a testa franzida dela. Ela agarra a camisa do Oliver em um punho apertado e se ergue para olhar para ele.

"Você vai beijar a mamãe?" ela pergunta, e Oliver se assusta, seus olhos voando para sua filha.

"O que?"

Oliver e Felicity perguntam ao mesmo tempo, seus olhos arregalados quase comicamente porque... O que?

"Você sempre nos beija quando você volta de uma missão", diz Ellie.

Oliver deixa escapar um suspiro engasgado com a maneira como ela fala a palavra missão, mas ambos entendem mesmo assim. Ele pode sentir o rubor subindo em suas bochechas com o que ela está sugerindo e ele olha para Felicity para encontrá-la olhando com olhos arregalados para a sua filha. Ele pode dizer, sem a menor dúvida, que ela está cuidadosamente evitando olhar para ele.

"Vamos lá, papai, beija a mamãe," Ellie diz, puxando a camisa enquanto

ela fala. Desta vez Felicity olha para ele e ele está surpreso com o quão brilhante os olhos dela estão. "E então você beija nós duas."

"Uh, então..." Felicity começa, mas Ellie não lhe dá um segundo de trégua. Ela chega para a frente, sua pequena mão segurando a parte de trás do pescoço da Felicity, puxando-a para mais perto enquanto ela puxa a camisa de Oliver.

"Beija", diz ela. "Papai diz que sempre tem que nos beijar antes que ele possa fazer qualquer outra coisa."

"Ellie, eu não acho que temos tempo para isso," Oliver diz, reajustando o controle sobre ela em uma tentativa de afastá-la, mas sua filha é ainda mais persistente.

"Papai, você tem que beijar", responde Ellie. "É o que você sempre faz. Beija a mãe."

"O-ok," Felicity diz, apertando os lábios até que eles fiquem brancos. Oliver olha para ela, e ele não pode explicar a forma como o seu coração pula em sua garganta enquanto ela se inclina. "Vamos apenas..."

"Sim", ele respira, e a forma como a palavra soa, saindo dele, faz seu estômago se apertar.

Ele nunca se permitiu seguir esse caminho com ela, nunca. Porque ela é Felicity e ele é Oliver e isso não é o que eles fazem. Eles não fazem isso. Não importa que as poucas vezes em que ele se deixou pensar nisso, ele sentiu como se tivesse borboletas voando em sua barriga. Ou em seus sonhos, que algumas vezes deslizavam através de seu subconsciente, sempre fazendo-o acordar num instante, e que simplesmente os ignorava, não se deixando parar para pensar sobre o que eles significavam... Eles não fazem isso.

E ainda…

O som de seu sangue correndo por seus ouvidos ressalta a maneira como seu coração bate, enquanto a Felicity lambe os lábios, seus olhos olhando para os dele, e ele percebe no último segundo que ela está segurando o casaco em um punho apertado, quase como se ela estivesse puxando ele, fazendo com que seu corpo fique mais erguido. Oliver, com seu braço em torno do ombro dela, puxa-a para seus braços.

Ele está segurando suas garotas, e a sensação estranha de estar completo, o preenche antes dele fechar os olhos e se jogar.

É um beijo suave e gentil. Não é nada apaixonado ou louco, mas isso não

significa que não o deixa sem ar, que o seu coração para uma dúzia de vezes, que ele não pode sentir o arrepio que passa por ela, o suave suspiro que ela deixa escapar antes de chegar um pouco mais perto, e por um segundo, ele faz o mesmo, querendo mais.

Ela tem gosto de uma mistura de café e framboesa, e Oliver inala bruscamente, sua mente trabalhando horas extras para guardar cada segundo desse momento, vai que esse momento não se repita? É perfeitamente sutil, perfeitamente eles, de uma maneira que ele nunca pensou ser possível.

Tudo acaba tão rápido quanto começou e ele puxa a cabeça para trás, lambendo os lábios, tentando saborear o gosto dela e ele definitivamente não perde a forma como os olhos dela se escurecem de desejo enquanto ela observa o seu movimento, antes de voltar a olhar nos olhos dele.

"Beijo da Ellie!" Ellie diz em voz alta, um riso na voz dela, quebrando o momento, mas não por muito tempo, porque ela está inclinando para frente, puxando os dois junto e eles se movem instintivamente, seus lábios se encontram novamente no que eles beijam sua filha.

"Pronto", Ellie diz definitivamente. "Agora podemos ir falar com a senhora."

A senhora?

A realização bate ao mesmo tempo e ambos dão um salto para longe um do outro, como estivessem em chamas, os olhos do Oliver voando instantaneamente para a entrada do hall onde sua mãe está de pé, com os braços cruzados, a sobrancelha levantada em contemplação silenciosa, um olhar tranquilo no seu rosto que ele nunca viu antes.

Ela viu.

Ela viu tudo.

Merda.

"Uh," ele começa, a Felicity está torcendo as mãos, ela também procura por algo para dizer, mas Moira o corta, fechando a distância entre eles.

"Eu acho que você deve começar com como é que eu tenho uma neta e por que só agora estou descobrindo sobre isso", diz ela, com os olhos sobre Oliver antes de mudar para Felicity.

"Uh, bem... Isso é... Quero dizer..." Felicity começa e Moira apenas levanta as sobrancelhas, olhando para o Oliver. Os olhos da Felicity voam para ele

também e agora ele definitivamente sabe que ele está corando, ele pode sentir seu rosto ficando vermelho tão quente e rápido, é doloroso.

Sua mente trabalha rápido, tentando encontrar algo que soe melhor do que a verdade.

Ele fala antes mesmo que seu cérebro consiga processar.

"Aconteceu há alguns anos atrás," Oliver diz, e ele pode sentir os olhos da Felicity sobre ele, no que sua mente tece a história. "Eu estive... Eu estive em Starling City antes."

"O que?" Moira responde surpresa e ele é grato quando os olhos infernais da sua mãe estão sobre ele, porque quando seus olhos vão para Felicity, há a mesma surpresa no rosto dela.

Ele não tinha exatamente planejado mencionar que ele tinha estado em casa antes de voltar de Lian Yu, muito menos que ele tinha visto a Felicity. Ele tinha levado meses para se lembrar e tinha sido uma coisa tão pequena, com chances mínimas, que acabou se tornando mais uma parte da história dele com ela.

Mas agora... Agora funcionou, de uma maneira realmente terrível.

"É uma longa história," Oliver diz a título de explicação, fazendo a Moira abrir a boca, pronta para discutir, mas ele corta, "Não era seguro para eu contatá-la, mas eu estava aqui. Eu estava na QC. Eu entrei escondido para fazer algo. Ela estava resolvendo um problema no computador no escritório do meu pai e eu a vi conversando com a minha imagem na mesa dele e eu só... Eu não poderia me esconder dela. Eu não queria. E então... Veio a Ellie".

A mandíbula da Felicity está entreaberta e ela mal tem tempo para se recuperar antes da Moira olhar para ela. Ele espera milagrosamente que sua mãe não veja como pálida Felicity está, ou quão grande seus olhos estão. Há verdades suficientes em sua mentira e Felicity provavelmente vê alguma honestidade nisso.

"E…"

Mas ele tem mais nada. Era o melhor que podia fazer.

Ele pode ver as rodas na cabeça de Moira girando enquanto ela processa esta informação... E ele vê o segundo em que tudo muda.

Ela não acredita nele.

"E então você a contratou como sua assistente executiva, porque ela era a

mãe da sua filha, que por coincidência aconteceu de você a encontrar novamente no departamento de TI da empresa da família?"

Como é que ela sabe tanto?

"Oliver, você não pode esperar que eu acredite isso", diz Moira. "Felicity é muitas coisas, mas ela certamente não me parece como alguém que iria passar por todo esse sofrimento apenas para lhe mostrar sua filha, nem ela me parece uma interesseira, como sua história quase aponta".

"E, a julgar pelo que eu vi, isso não é algo que simplesmente aconteceu nos últimos meses. Você tem sentimentos por ela, Oliver, sentimentos que ambos sabemos que têm acontecido a mais tempo que isso."

Sua boca fica seca, a Felicity faz pequeno som que todos ignoram.

Os olhos da Moira passam de um para outro.

"A verdade", diz ela. "Por favor."

O silêncio reina. É tão quieto que Oliver pode ouvir o relógio do seu avô no canto mais distante da casa, assim como ele pode ouvir a Raisa trabalhando na cozinha, assim como ele pode ouvir, o que parece, com um cortador de grama em algum lugar lá fora.

"Ela é do futuro," Felicity solta e Oliver se vira para ela, como os olhos arregalados. Mas ela não para, "Ela é nossa filha do futuro, onde, aparentemente, nós estamos juntos, e nosso amigo Barry a trouxe de volta porque ela está em perigo lá".

Moira pisca. "O que?"


	5. Chapter 5

"O que você está dizendo?" Moira questiona, piscando para Felicity com um foco que deixa a mulher mais jovem se contorcendo.

Felicity decide que ela enlouqueceu. Claramente. Porque não há, literalmente, nenhuma outra explicação para ela deixar escapar a verdade absurda para a Moira Queen, entre todas as pessoas. Ela solta um riso nervoso, porque, honestamente, ela tinha pensado que não haveria mais nenhuma maneira de deixar essa situação mais ridícula, mas de alguma forma, ela parece ter conseguido.

"Eu... Toda essa história seria muito louca, não é? Quero dizer, faz a história real soar melhor, não faz? Onde nos encontramos... Há alguns anos e tivemos relações sexuais, o que eu acho que é bastante óbvio, uma vez que a evidência está aqui...".

"Você mente muito mal, senhorita Smoak", Moira interrompe, nivelando-a com um olhar incrédulo.

"Mãe..." Oliver começa, mexendo de forma desajeitada e segurando Ellie ainda mais perto dele, e esse gesto mexe com a Felicity.

"Não brinque comigo, Oliver. Você não tem sido capaz de mentir para mim de forma convincente desde que você e o Tommy quebraram o vaso da minha avó, na festa de aniversário de 2 anos da sua irmã," Moira diz, interrompendo-o abruptamente.

"Papai?" Ellie pergunta, puxando a gola da camisa dele e roubando toda a sua atenção para ela.

"Sim, querida?" ele pergunta de forma tão automática que faz a boca da Felicity ressecar. E a maneira como ele olha para ela, como... É como se ela fosse seu mundo inteiro. Será que ele percebe o que ele está fazendo, como ele muda completamente o comportamento ao redor dela? Como quando Ellie fala, ele muda? Ou como quando ela olha para ele ou se move sequer uma polegada, ele a segura mais perto?

A mudança é tão gritante de como ele estava na _foundry,_ que deixa a cabeça da Felicity girando. É como se o perigo de enfrentar o Slade forçou toda uma nova perspectiva sobre ele.

Oliver Queen é natural em muitas coisas - ele tem enfrentado cada desafio sem hesitação, se deixando ser moldado em qualquer coisa que ele precisa ser naquele momento, mas isso... Ele tinha lutado contra.

No início.

Mas agora...

Os olhos da Felicity ficam lagrimejantes, uma sensação que faz sentir o peito demasiadamente apertado, e ela se força para desviar o olhar antes que ela perca o controle das suas emoções, porque _chorar_ não faria tudo melhorar.

O que ela está _fazendo_? Tempo para ataques hormonais é _mais tarde_.

"Se ela é a sua mãe, isso faz dela a minha vovó?" Ellie pergunta com enormes olhos curiosos.

Perplexidade cruza o rosto de Oliver enquanto ele tenta entender exatamente o que ela está dizendo.

"Uh, eu... Sim, isso mesmo," Oliver diz, com um olhar de dor no rosto. Seus olhos voam para Felicity, quase como se ele estivesse em busca de confirmação, e a confusão em seu rosto a faz dar um passo antes dela perceber o que está fazendo, seu estomago revirando. Oliver volta a olhar para a Ellie. "Você não a conhece?"

"Nuh uh," Ellie diz, balançando a cabeça. "Eu tenho uma vovó. Ela usa muitos vestidos brilhantes como uma princesa. Minha outra vovó foi embora antes que eu estivesse na barriga da mãe."

"O que?" sussurra Oliver.

Os olhos da Felicity vão para a Moira. Ela já suspeitava disso, dada a falta de familiaridade da Ellie com a avó paterna, mas ouvi-la afirmado tão cruamente e de uma forma tão inocente traz uma sensação de tristeza para ela, que ela não esperava.

Ela não sabe se sente triste pelo Oliver, ou pela Ellie, ou por ela mesma. Afinal, estão falando da _Moira Queen_. Ela pode ter muitos pecados, e elas não se entendem. E Felicity não tem certeza de que ter essa mulher na vida dela, do Oliver ou até mesmo da criança seria uma boa ideia.

Uma coisa é _pensar_ nessa possibilidade, outra coisa completamente diferente é quando tudo se torna realidade.

O rosto de Moira é ilegível, mas Felicity nota o ligeiro tremor em seu lábio.

Não é medo ou tristeza por si mesma, mas a percepção de que ela nunca vai conhecer sua neta para além do presente... Claramente isso a afeta profundamente.

E Oliver...

Ele parece com alguém que acabou de levar uma apunhalada no coração, enquanto ele olha para a Moira.

Felicity chega nele sem pensar, envolvendo a mão em seu braço, apertando com força.

Ele está tremendo.

Ela não pode sequer imaginar - ele apenas descobriu que sua mãe vai morrer, e em breve, considerando a idade da Ellie... Embora essa parte importante da equação esteja sendo deixada de lado, pois eles não sabem quantos anos a Felicity terá quando a Ellie nascer. Talvez haja mais tempo do que eles imaginam.

Ellie estuda sua avó. "Papai disse que minha outra vovó foi muito, muito corajosa, que ela salvou ele e tia Thea de um homem mau."

Parece que alguém arrancou o coração do Oliver e Felicity não pode deixar de sussurrar seu nome em consolação.

Coisa estranha consolá-lo de uma perda que ainda nem aconteceu.

"Ele disse que ela era muito bonita..." Ellie se atrapalha com a palavra, fazendo-a soar mais como 'bolita' e faz o que ela está dizendo ainda mais cativante. "E que ela tinha o cabelo bonito, como minha outra vovó, e que ela cheirava como lar."

Moira solta uma gargalhada incrédula assim como Oliver sufoca um ruído, e Felicity com lágrimas nos olhos, olha da Ellie para ele; ele está fixo em sua mãe, mas Moira só tem olhos para sua neta.

"Então..." Moira diz, seu tom de voz quase sempre firme, estremecendo levemente. Felicity se pergunta se está apenas imaginado o tom de sua voz. "Devo dizer que é muito bom conhecer você, Senhorita Elizabeth."

A matriarca Queen parece mais afetada pelas palavras da Ellie que a Felicity poderia ter imaginado. Ela observa Moira se mover um pouco mais para perto e vê algo brilhante em seus olhos.

Lágrimas?

Felicity fica, novamente, com os olhos lagrimejando e ela morde o lábio para segurar as lágrimas – uma parte dela acha que ela deve se retirar, que ela está se intrometendo em um momento particular da família, que não diz respeito a ela, mas uma parte dela se sua recusa a ceder. Porque, ela percebe, esta é a sua família.

E Oliver está se apoiando nela, mais do que ele estava um segundo atrás, e ela sabe que não vai sair para nada, não enquanto ele precisar dela.

Ellie morde o lábio inferior, abaixando o rosto ligeiramente, parecendo quase reticente, e apesar de tudo, Felicity realmente não pode culpar a garota - Moira Queen a faz se sentir muito mais do que reticente, mesmo quando ela parece mais emocionalmente comprometida do que o normal.

Moira abaixa a cabeça para chamar a atenção da Ellie. "Estou muito grata por ter a oportunidade de lhe conhecer."

Talvez seja a forma adulta como Moira fala com ela ou que Ellie está percebendo o quanto essa mulher é importante em sua vida, mas o que quer que seja a faz corar um pouco, uma mudança rápida na criança falante que eles já tinham se acostumado a ver.

É tão dolorosamente adorável, o peito da Felicity faz a aquela coisa novamente.

"Oi," Ellie diz um pouco timidamente, se curvando ainda mais na direção do Oliver. Seus olhos dançam sobre o rosto e os cabelos da Moira, pegando os brincos que ela usa, a verruga nos lábios, marca registrada da matriarca da família Queen, e... "Você tem um belo colar. Tia Thea tem um assim também."

É o mesmo, Felicity tem certeza disso, mas Ellie não tem como saber isso. Parece antigo e é estranhamente simples para o gosto da Moira. Não é barato, de maneira alguma, mas é discreto, com apenas duas pequenas pedras de esmeralda no centro, simples de uma forma que parece contrário ao gosto mais caro da mulher.

"Obrigado", Moira diz, os dedos correndo ao longo da corrente. "Foi da minha mãe. Meu pai deu a ela quando minha irmã mais nova nasceu. As duas pedras são destinadas a representar os seus dois filhos - Eu e Colleen. Você me faz lembrar muito dela, Ellie."

"Ela está aqui também?" Ellie pergunta, olhando em volta como se alguém

fosse se materializar na frente dela. Então, novamente, dada a forma como ela e Barry viajaram esta manhã, é provavelmente plausível que alguém possa surgir do nada pela sua perspectiva.

"Não, minha querida" Moira diz, todo o seu rosto protegido em uma espécie de tristeza que Felicity nunca viu no rosto dela. É mais profundo, a fazendo parecer estranhamente mais jovem do que qualquer outra coisa. "Eu receio que ela nunca teve a chance de crescer. Ela teve um acidente e ficou muito doente quando ela era... Apenas alguns anos mais velha do que você, eu imagino. Mas se você tivesse olhos verdes, você seria a imagem escarrada dela. "

"Escarrar é nojeto," Ellie diz gravemente em resposta.

Moira dá outra risada delicada e balança a cabeça antes de voltar a olhar para Felicity.

"Viagem no tempo?" ela questiona.

"O que?" Felicity pergunta, empalidecendo. "Não, isso é... Não... É possível?"

Ela olha para Oliver, mas ele está apenas olhando para Moira e quando Felicity olha de volta para ela, ela pega o mesmo olhar refletido em seu rosto e, pela primeira vez desde que ela o conheceu, ela percebe a semelhança entre eles. Ele sempre pareceu mais com seu pai – imagem escarrada, para usar as mesmas palavras da Moira - mas naquele momento, ela vê o mesmo entendimento que flui entre eles, algo que é mais profundo do que palavras podem expressar e ela sabe que o Oliver foi empurrado pelo destino para perdoar a sua mãe.

"Eu acho que... Devemos conversar" Oliver finalmente diz e Moira concorda balançando a cabeça.

"De fato. E nós iremos. Mas, enquanto isso, independentemente de... Como ela", Moira diz, olhando para Ellie, "veio parar aqui e a logística em torno de seu nascimento, a minha neta precisa ser protegida, e essa é a prioridade. O que você está fazendo para mantê-la segura?".

Ponto para Moira Queen por mostrar-se calma, tranquila, CEO em controle das crises, crise esta que atingiu 'proporções épicas'.

"Eu soube que ela existia apenas um pouco antes que você, mãe", Oliver

diz, e Felicity pisca, ainda tentando aceitar o fato de que Moira Queen sabe sobre viagem no tempo – _como é mesmo que isso pode acontecer?_ \- Mas parece que eles estão falando sobre isso como se estivessem discutindo que tipos de croissants deveriam servir num _brunch_. "Até agora temos apenas focado no perigo imediato, dos quais houve... Muitos."

 _Muitos!_

Certo... Moira Queen sabe sobre viagem no tempo, ela sabe que tem uma neta no futuro, que ela nunca vai conhecer e que Felicity é a mãe da garota, mas ela não sabe sobre o _Arrow_. Ainda. Mas, claro, o dia ainda não acabou e da forma como as coisas estão acontecendo ultimamente, Felicity não duvida mais de nada.

"Nós não tivemos muita chance de formar um plano," Oliver termina sem convicção.

"E este perigo é...?" Moira pergunta, na expectativa, olhos correndo entre os dois.

Oliver hesita e Felicity faz o mesmo, porque esse não é momento ou lugar para ela tomar a frente, ou coisa parecida. E é claro que ele realmente não quer responder. Ele não gosta de revelar partes do seu passado em geral, mas isso é fato quando a envolvida é a mãe dele. Seja porque ele quer protegê-la, ou porque ele realmente não confia nela, ou porque ele tem medo do seu julgamento, Felicity não sabe, mas ela acha que é uma mistura dos dois últimos que o leva a morder os lábios, como ele sempre faz quando está nervoso.

E então ele olha para ela, como se ela tivesse as respostas, e quando ela vê a confusão e desespero em seus olhos, ela deseja com toda força que ela as tivesse, mas ela não tem.

Contar para a Moira significa revelar mais do que Oliver, provavelmente, sempre quis, e essa mulher não é estúpida; ela pode ver através deles - ela já viu. Slade bem que poderia ter dado pelo menos alguns minutos a mais para eles inventarem uma história, ou para elaborar melhor a história do Oliver ter vindo para Starling antes, o que seria gigante por si só. Seu sexto sentido diz que ele não está mentindo sobre isso - ele esteve em Starling City, o que abre todo um outro leque de possibilidades, para o qual eles não têm tempo.

Toda essa coisa ridícula poderia ter sido evitada se Felicity tivesse ido

para outro lugar, qualquer lugar... Mas onde? Não havia outro lugar onde ela pudesse se sentir segura. Tudo bem, isso poderia ter sido evitado se Moira não tivesse escolhido aquele momento exato para aparecer na QC e visse ela e a Ellie. Ou se o Oliver não tivesse genes tão bons que faz a Ellie se parecer como a irmã falecida da Moira.

Quanto mais Felicity pensa, mais seu cérebro começa a falhar e ela não tem ideia do que fazer.

Oliver aperta os lábios como se pudesse ler a sua mente, mas Moira os salva de tanto problema.

"Quem quer que seja," Moira diz, tomando um segundo para olhar para os dois, dando-lhes um momento para apreciar a gravidade do que ela está dizendo. "Eu sugiro que você mire neles e elimine o problema."

 _Eliminar._

Felicity treme, assim como Oliver fica de boca aberta, arregalando os olhos, incrédulo.

Moira olha, um pequeno sorriso de cumplicidade ilumina seu rosto. "Você e eu " _cuidamos"_ de problemas por muito menos, Oliver." Ela olha para Felicity e, em seguida, Ellie. "Isso é o que você faz pela família."

Suas palavras soam através do hall de entrada, e Felicity é, mais uma vez, lembrada por que Moira Queen é tanto uma adversária formidável e um tanto quanto assustadora. A expressão facial dela deixa a Felicity tonta – o que a faz parecer mais vulnerável do que ela é, e Felicity não percebe, até que Oliver se move para mais perto dela, que ela está o apertando com tanta força que suas unhas estão doloridas.

Ela não está fazendo isso por medo, mas por entendimento. Porque - além de seu uso perspicaz e perturbador da palavra 'mira', que está, totalmente, fazendo a Felicity repensar a ideia de que Moira não sabe do outro segredo do Oliver - o que Moira está sugerindo é algo que Felicity sabe instintivamente que ela faria pela Ellie, e pelo Oliver.

E isso está deixando ela apavorada.

"Vamos nos sentar?" Moira pergunta, apontando para a próxima sala onde Felicity e Ellie estavam sentadas com ela, à espera do Oliver. A mente da Felicity salta para o navio gigante lá, o navio do qual ela não foi capaz de parar de olhar,

como se estivesse olhando para ela. Isso sempre lhe pareceu estranhamente trágico considerando o que o mar fez para a família Queen. Moira entrelaça os dedos. "Podemos falar sobre essa... Ameaça vindo atrás da Ellie, e o que podemos fazer."

 _Nós_.

"Uh..." Felicity começa, mas Oliver a impede, puxando o braço para fora de seu alcance. Ela se sente nua, como se ele estivesse a deixando sozinha sob o olhar assustadoramente microscópico e atento da Moira Queen, mas ele não se afasta.

Ao invés disso, ele a abraça, colocando seu braço em volta da cintura dela.

Felicity realmente precisa dar um jeito no corpo dela - seu coração pula nos momentos mais inoportunos e ilógicos, quase saltando pela garganta.

Especialmente quando os olhos da Moira segue o movimento.

Ellie parece toda feliz, como se isso não fosse novidade. E provavelmente não é. Para ela, de qualquer maneira.

"Mãe, eu preciso falar com Felicity por um segundo."

"Claro," Moira responde com um sorriso.

Oliver olha para baixo, para a garota em seus braços, hesitante. "Ellie, querida, você pode...".

"Nós estávamos colorindo," Ellie diz a ele. "Ela tem um livro de colorir cheio de flores!"

"Vamos voltar a colorir?" Moira sugere, enquanto o Oliver coloca a Ellie de volta ao chão. Ela estende a mão para a Ellie e a menina pega sem perder o ritmo, a criança pequena tímida que ela tinha sido há poucos minutos já desapareceu. "Vamos deixar sua mamãe e papai conversar por um minuto."

"Ok, isso é algo que eu não irei me acostumar tão fácil," Felicity sussurra enquanto elas saem em direção ao outro cômodo, e, em seguida, Oliver agarra a mão dela, puxando na direção oposta. "Oliver, se eu soubesse que ela ia estar lá, eu não teria...".

"Felicity, está tudo bem," Oliver diz, entrando num escritório e fechando a porta. Ele se vira para ela, as mãos pousando em seus ombros enquanto ele abaixa a cabeça para encontrar seus olhos. "Só o que me importa é que vocês

estão seguras."

"Bem, ótimo, porque estamos seguras, mas eu poderia acidentalmente ter entregado seu segredo para a sua mãe," Felicity responde, fazendo uma careta. "Ela levou isso muito bem, considerando que, apenas confirmamos que viagem no tempo é uma coisa real, e ela mesmo adivinhou! Nós descobrimos isso algumas horas atrás! Eu tinha esperança que ela iria rir de tão ridículo que soou, mas ela levou a sério. Ela levou a sério. Você viu o rosto dela? Ela estava toda séria e então, meu Deus, ela nos viu beijando e não posso acreditar no quão fofo nosso futuro é." Felicity parou de falar. "Quero dizer, fofo num bom sentido, porque foi bom - muito bom - Definitivamente um beijo para os livros, se eles tivessem livros sobre beijos. Provavelmente exista um. Pelo menos é algo que deve existir. Quero dizer, basta ver o livro que Madonna publicou, né? Eu não acredito que a Ellie fez a gente se beijar. E fomos no embalo! Nós não somos muito bons em disciplina, não acha? A não ser que estejamos falando disso numa outra situação, ai talvez...".

"Felicity", Oliver diz, sua voz firme, a interrompendo de maneira bruta. A Felicity fecha a boca quando ele abaixa o rosto outra vez, ele olha nos olhos dela, as sobrancelhas quase tocando sua testa e ela pode ver que isso está estressando ele. E ela não está ajudando. "Respire."

Felicity balança a cabeça, faz o que ele pede, e ele faz junto com ela.

"Normalmente..." Oliver começa, apertando os ombros suavemente com um sorriso inseguro. "Normalmente eu adoro ouvir tudo que você tem a dizer, mas agora, agora eu estou...".

Agora ele basicamente teve a confirmação de que sua mãe não está viva no futuro, no futuro da filha deles.

"Oliver", Felicity respira, indo tocar seu rosto, mas muda de ideia, suas mãos param em seu peito, e ela muda de ideia novamente, decidindo por agarrar a jaqueta dele.

Deus, ela só quer consolá-lo, por que é que de repente ela está pensando tanto?

O Oliver fecha os olhos por uma fração de segundo e o mesmo olhar firme está de volta. Desta vez, Felicity não pode se conter e ela não quer. Ela coloca a mão na bochecha dele.

"Isso pode significar qualquer coisa, Oliver", ela sussurra.

Ele está respirando de forma instável e ela aperta seu rosto, o forçando abrir os olhos.

"E você sabe sobre isso agora, certo?" ela pergunta. "O que significa que você pode impedir."

Ele solta um risinho incrédulo enquanto ele balança a cabeça. "Eu nem saberia por onde começar", diz ele, as lágrimas deixando seus olhos brilhantes antes que ele pisque para que as lágrimas sumam. "O que eu faria? Mantê-la trancada em algum lugar? Poderia acontecer amanhã ou daqui a alguns anos, eu não..." Ele fecha os olhos. "Eu passei tanto tempo bravo com ela, mas eu sempre pensei... Que ela estaria sempre lá...".

Lágrimas borram sua visão novamente e Felicity morde o lábio para evitar que elas caiam. Ela não quer nada mais do que fazer a dor dele sumir, para lhe dar alívio de um segundo, para deixá-lo apenas existir sem nenhum peso nas costas, sem o mundo pesando sobre ele. Ela quer mandá-lo lá fora, para que ele fique com a sua filha e sua mãe. Para lhe dar tempo juntos, o tempo que será roubado dele.

Mas eles não têm esse tempo.

Como se pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos, Oliver deixa escapar um suspiro trêmulo, inclinando a cabeça antes de endireitar os ombros de novo, se preparando.

"Você deve ficar aqui", Oliver diz e o coração da Felicity para, a palavra "não" em seus lábios, mas ele impede. "Eu vi que ela dobrou a segurança. Não há nenhuma maneira do Slade entrar aqui sem que alguém saiba de alguma coisa, isso vai lhe dar tempo suficiente para fugir se você tiver que, todos vocês, proteger a Ellie e...".

"E para onde você irá?" Felicity pergunta, interrompendo-o. "Nem mesmo discutindo o fato de que você está me deixando sozinha com sua mãe e nossa futura filha? - Que, só para ficar registrado, apenas destaca que eu sei muito pouco sobre bebês, ok? Nada, eu não sei nada, é um milagre ela ainda estar viva" Felicity fecha os olhos, estremecendo. "O que eu quis dizer é, que ela não tenha morrido de fome ou algo assim. Além disso, qual é exatamente o seu plano, Oliver?"

Oliver não responde por um segundo e Felicity olha para ele.

Ele está olhando para ela, algo suave e melancólico em seus olhos, algo que faz seu estômago despencar.

"Você é uma mãe incrível", diz ele, com a voz calma e suave. "Eu não tenho que ser do futuro para saber disso."

"Tenho certeza que o futuro-eu é muito mais capaz do que presente-eu."

"Mas você a ama", ele diz sem rodeios, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Oliver, eu nem sequer... Quer dizer, eu sei... Ela é... Eu não a conheço, e eu sinto que...".

"Que já está aí dentro," Oliver diz, falando ao mesmo tempo. "Ehh... Eu não sei como explicar isso, mas...".

E ele olha para ela, com os olhos mais abertos e expressivos que ela já viu. Eles são luminescentes, o cobalto acentuado, iluminado a partir de um brilho fino de lágrimas. Ela sabe o que ele está tentando dizer, porque ela sentiu isso também, no instante em que ela segurou Ellie.

Ellie é _sua_ filha. E Oliver é o pai da menina. E é... _Perfeito_.

O ar entre eles, lentamente, fica pesado com algo que ela não sabe nomear.

"Sim", Felicity finalmente diz, balançando a cabeça. "Você apenas sabe que a ama."

"Isso."

Nenhum deles se move, deixando o conhecimento do que acontece no futuro se confirmar entre eles.

"Eu sempre achei que você ia ser um grande pai", sussurra Felicity, sorrindo calmamente antes de repetir as próprias palavras em sua cabeça e deixando as implicações sobre isso se instalar. "E isso insinua que eu já pensei sobre isso, mas eu não tinha pensado nisso, não assim. Não dessa maneira, que existiria um _nós,_ ou... Ou talvez eu tenha", diz ela, acenando em direção à porta fechada. "Considerando que a evidência está andando e falando lá fora."

Oliver lhe dá uma risada ofegante, balançando a cabeça minuciosamente.

"Então, nós vamos falar sobre o fato de que teremos uma filha juntos em algum momento no futuro?" Felicity pergunta em voz baixa. "Porque é muito...

Uau."

"Eu..." Oliver começa, mas ele para si mesmo. Ele lambe os lábios, seus olhos dançando por todo o rosto, como se quisesse dizer algo, mas ele não faz. E Felicity se vê querendo ouvir o que ele ia dizer.

Porém quanto mais tempo o silêncio se estende, mais as borboletas no seu estômago começam a revirar mais rápido, subindo para sua garganta.

E isso só piora à medida que Oliver só fica lá, sem dizer nada, sem fazer nada.

"Ou não," Felicity diz, rindo. Soando tão forçado até mesmo para ela. "Isso é o menor dos nossos problemas agora, e isso me faz lembrar que você não compartilhou esse grande plano de vocês, e é melhor que seja bom, porque se é algo tão estúpido quanto assaltar o super secreto esconderijo de vilão dele, então eu vou ficar muito puta".

Um sorriso involuntário aparece nos lábios dele, o mesmo que ele sempre tem em seu rosto quando ela tem um comentário esperto sobre algo que ele fez ou algo que ele está prestes a fazer. Embora esse esteja acompanhado por tristeza.

"Não", disse ele. "Não é nada disso. Mas temos de fazer alguma coisa."

"Mas o que?" Felicity pergunta. "Que tal nós lidarmos com uma crise de cada vez? Não é como se alguém estivesse lá fora agora, Sara e John estão...".

"No Hospital."

"No hospital? Você disse que os ferimentos deles não eram graves," Felicity responde, sua voz aumentando ligeiramente. "E não são, certo?" Ele lhe dá um leve aceno de cabeça em confirmação e ela continua, "Bom. Viu? Eles podem ajudar. E eu... Eu acho que, talvez... Talvez você deva ficar e falar com a sua mãe."

A dor passa pelo seu rosto e Oliver fecha os olhos, já balançando a cabeça.

"Oliver, vamos lá, vai levar alguns minutos, tenha calma", diz Felicity. "E se este é...".

"Não fale", diz ele, a interrompendo. "Pelo que sabemos apenas estar ciente sobre isso, já podemos ter mudado a linha do tempo. E se agora que sabemos que temos uma filha, nós nunca...".

Ele faz uma pausa, percebendo o peso do que ele está dizendo. Felicity pisca, respirando profundamente com a insinuação dele.

"Nós nunca a teremos", Felicity termina para ele.

O pensamento dói mais do que ela jamais imaginou, porque ele está certo - isso já mudou as coisas de forma irrevogável entre eles. Mesmo se tudo correr como planejado, mesmo se a Ellie voltar para o seu tempo, uma vez que a ameaça foi eliminada, mesmo se ela se for nas próximas horas, as coisas não serão as mesmas entre eles, nunca mais. Como poderia?

E Deus, o pensamento da Ellie não existir... Deixa um sentimento de vazio dentro dela. Apenas o pensamento de que a menina lá fora não exista, de não vir ao mundo, deixando de ser dela - ser _deles_ \- faz seu estômago apertar em angústia e ela empurra-o para baixo antes que ela perca o rumo, porque... Não.

O mundo dela já foi, suficientemente, abalado essa noite, ela não precisa de mais esse pensamento.

"Bem, nós não sabemos disso", diz Felicity. "Ela não desapareceu diante dos nossos olhos, o que significa que ainda estamos... No caminho certo para acontecer. E é isso que eu gostaria de pensar."

"Felicity…"

"Não, Oliver, para! Mesmo que você saia agora, você não tem ideia por onde começar. Deixa a Sara e Digg se recuperarem, vamos cuidar dos seus ferimentos e então nós podemos falar sobre o que acontecerá em seguida. Ok?"

"Eu só... Eu não gosto da ideia dele estar lá fora", Oliver diz suavemente. "Especialmente porque ele a viu. E viu você também".

"Ele não sabe que a Ellie é sua filha", responde Felicity. "Ele pode achar que ela é minha, mas ele não tem como saber que você e eu... Quer dizer, nós não somos... Algo... Então talvez você seja apenas... o tio Oliver." Oliver faz uma cara e ela estremece. "Ok, conotação assustadora de lado, o que estou tentando dizer é que não devemos assumir o pior."

"Isso é, literalmente, a única coisa que deveríamos estar assumindo", Oliver responde, e Felicity estreita os olhos.

"Normalmente eu estaria concordando com você, desta vez eu só... Eu não posso." Felicity para, tentando encontrar as palavras para explicar exatamente o porquê. Porque não é apenas ela, ou Oliver, ou Diggle, ou qualquer outra pessoa

\- é sua filha, a filha deles, e ela se sente estranhamente otimista. Só porque ela tem que sentir isso por Ellie.

 _Esquisito._

"Sim," Oliver diz, porque ele entende. Ele sabe. Felicity olha para ele, seus olhos se encontram, e ela sabe que ele sabe exatamente o que ela está dizendo.

"Uma crise de cada vez," Felicity oferece. "Além disso, Ellie ficava perguntando por você." Ela lhe dá um sorriso delicado. "Ela se sente mais segura com você por perto. E eu também".

O rosto da Oliver suaviza, seu corpo relaxa, como se ela tivesse dito que tudo vai ficar bem e ele acredita nisso.

Ele finalmente assente. "Vou ligar para o Diggle, ter uma atualização, e então... Vamos a partir daí."


	6. Chapter 6

Eles conversaram juntos com o Dig. A voz tranquilizadora do John crescendo através do viva-voz, acalmou algo que estava inquieto dentro da Felicity – são duas coisas completamente diferentes: saber que ele e Sara sofreram apenas ferimentos leves e ouvir ele mesmo garantir que eles estão bem. Isso a tranquiliza.

"Você jura?" Felicity pergunta. "Você realmente está bem? Minha versão de bem, não a mesma do Oliver."

Oliver olha para ela e levanta as sobrancelhas de maneira descontraída, mas ela não está _errada_. A definição de _bem_ do Oliver, basicamente, significa que ele está respirando e pode se mover. Sua definição envolve um conjunto com muito menos dor. Nenhuma. Sem dor. Em seu livro, _bem_ significa livre de dor.

"Eles nem sequer tentaram me dar a aspirina especial, Felicity," Digg diz, a tranquilizando, parecendo se divertir tanto quanto o Oliver.

"A Sara também?" Felicity questiona.

"Eles talvez tenham que medicá-la", admite Digg. "Ela voltou para fazer o raio-X agora. Seu pulso não parece bem."

"Sara não vai tomar nada", Oliver diz com certeza absoluta.

Ele saberia, Felicity percebe, considerando que ela é sua namorada. E... wow... Esse é um pensamento que ela, de alguma forma, conseguiu evitar completamente ao longo de todo este drama. Enquanto há a evidência irrefutável de que eventualmente no futuro ela e Oliver estarão juntos, eles não estão juntos agora. E ela beijou o namorado da sua amiga. Independentemente das circunstâncias, isso não é o tipo de coisa que a Felicity faria e ela se sente mal só de pensar.

"Peça para ela me ligar quando voltar," pede o Oliver.

Felicity não consegue ler sua expressão. É séria e um pouco sombria, como se ele, talvez, estivesse mordendo levemente o interior do lábio. Ele aperta, com as pontas dos dedos, a sua têmpora enquanto olha para o telefone e ela tenta imaginar exatamente o que ele está pensando em dizer para a Sara. Ou será que ele já disse? Será que eles já conversaram sobre isso após o Slade? Felicity realmente duvida disso. É uma situação impossível para todos eles. Ele não pode ser considerado culpado pela sua filha voltar no tempo, mas também é um sinal, muito claro, de que ele e a Sara não ficarão juntos.

Ou, pelo menos, não na linha do tempo da Ellie.

 _Uau_ , estamos falando da morte de um relacionamento.

Eles ainda _poderiam_ , é claro. Se for isso que o Oliver quer e o que Sara quer. O futuro não está escrito em pedra. Até onde a Felicity sabe, talvez isso ressalte o quanto ele quer fazer com que as coisas com a Sara funcionem. O Oliver não é, particularmente, aberto sobre o que ele está sentindo. Mas, _ai meu Deus_ , só em pensar na ideia dele junto com a Sara, faz sua cabeça girar e lhe causa náuseas. Ellie tem que acontecer. Essa menina doce no outro cômodo precisa existir. E a ideia de que talvez ela não venha a existir é o suficiente para fazer as mãos da Felicity tremerem mais uma vez, uma onda de nervos que a domina.

"Ela está voltando agora," Digg diz de repente, interrompendo os pensamentos da Felicity. "Eu vou passar para ela."

Oliver tira a ligação do viva-voz na hora e coloca o telefone no ouvido, olhando brevemente para a Felicity.

"Hey," ele diz baixinho ao telefone. "Quão ruim está seu pulso?"

Ele fica quieto por um momento, escutando tudo o que é dito pela Sara e mais do que nunca desde que pisou na Mansão Queen, Felicity se sente como uma intrusa. Ela olha ao redor do escritório, como se ela estivesse tentando não prestar atenção à conversa do Oliver. Será que ela deveria ficar? Ela deveria sair? Ele está verificando os ferimentos da sua companheira de equipe ou ele está tendo uma conversa particular com sua namorada? Não há nenhum manual para esta situação e ela gostaria muito que de ter alguma orientação no momento, obrigada.

Ela anda lentamente, fingindo interesse no que é, provavelmente, uma pintura absurdamente cara de um barco que está pendurada na parede oposta - e wow, há um monte de barcos neste lugar, considerando todas as coisas - quando a mão de Oliver desliza pelo seu braço, deixando um rastro de arrepios em sua pele, chamando a sua atenção de volta para ele.

"Você se importa de me dar um momento?" ele pergunta olhando para ela e cobrindo, com as mãos, o bocal do telefone.

"Oh. Certo. Eu... Sim", ela engole, piscando rapidamente e quebrando o contato visual, olhando para todos os lugares, menos para ele. Privacidade, ele precisa de privacidade para conversar com sua namorada. "É claro. Obviamente, isso é... Eu só vou ver a Ellie."

Deus, ela se sente como uma idiota. Não, ela é uma idiota.

Ela pensou que ela e o Oliver estavam na mesma página, ou pelo menos no mesmo livro. Agora, considerando a Sara - lembrando da Sara nesse rolo todo - ela nem mesmo sabe se eles estão lendo o mesmo estilo de livro.

Como pôde esquecer tão facilmente?

O mal-estar que se instala nela ela é desconfortável, algo que a deixa se sentindo inquieta e desajeitada.

Ela pressiona os lábios numa linha fina e morde como se ela estivesse fisicamente tentando impedir falar sem controle. Dada a sua propensão a balbuciar seus pensamentos, faz sentido sua ideia.

Ela muda, vira-se para sair, mas Oliver agarra sua mão por um segundo, trazendo seu olhar surpreso de volta para ele.

"Cinco minutos", ele diz a ela, seu olhar forte e sua voz carregada de... _Alguma coisa_.

E esse 'alguma coisa' causa um alívio no peito, deixando-a respirar fundo. Ela balança a cabeça, incapaz de quebrar o contato visual com ele. Ela não ousa arriscar um palpite sobre o que ele vai dizer à Sara, mas a ansiedade que estava construindo, se transforma em algo menor, algo mais tolerável.

Ele acalma algo dentro dela, da forma que só ele consegue fazer.

Felicity não lembra exatamente quando ela deu a ele esse poder sobre ela, essa capacidade de afetá-la completamente em um nível tão profundo. É impressionante, quando ela pensa sobre isso, precisamente o quão facilmente ele poderia arrasar seu coração... Se ela o deixasse. Seu peito começa a apertar novamente ao perceber que ela quer correr esse risco, ela quer que ele corra esse risco, que _eles_ corram esse risco. Ela teve sentimentos não-platônicos por ele desde o primeiro instante - imediatamente, logo de cara, no segundo em que ele entrou em seu escritório e tentou mentir na cara dura - mas isso é diferente.

Isso é algo mais.

Isso a deixa frágil e esperançosa ao mesmo tempo, e ela não sabe bem o

que fazer com isso.

"Ok", ela concorda, após um momento. "Eu estarei... Colorindo com a Ellie. Não precisa ter pressa."

Ele balança a cabeça e diz nada em retorno, mas ela pode sentir seus olhos nela enquanto ela sai, até fechar a porta do escritório atrás dela.

Parte dela permanece no escritório com ele. Ela não pode evitar. Sua mente se concentra totalmente na conversa que ele está tendo. Ela quer afastar isso da sua mente, tenta pensar em qualquer outra coisa, mas ela falha completamente, até que ela se vê na cozinha e olha para a sua filha colorindo, totalmente concentrada no que está fazendo, o que faz a Felicity lembrar do Oliver, quando ele está treinando.

Moira olha para ela com um sorriso.

"Ela é pequena artista," a mulher mais velha diz com um tom de orgulho em sua voz, que Felicity só ouviu quando ela fala sobre seus filhos. "Ela decidiu que queria desenhar a família dela."

Felicity se assusta com isso, olha para o desenho com grande interesse. Há muito mais pessoas na pintura do que apenas ela, Oliver e Ellie, e sua curiosidade é aguçada.

"Você pode me contar sobre o seu desenho?" Felicity pergunta, deslizando sobre a banqueta ao lado da Ellie.

"Eu não tenho espaço suficiente," Ellie diz com um pouco de irritação. "Eu só estou fazendo a minha família em Star City. Eu preciso de outro papel para a minha família de Central City."

"Star City?" Moira pede, olhando com carinho brilhando em seus olhos. "Você quer dizer Starling City, querida?"

"Não", Ellie balança a cabeça, sem se preocupar em explicar como ela rabisca ondas desenfreadas de cabelo em um boneco. Star City? Felicity confusa olha para Moira, cuja a expressão também é a mesma, até que as duas se olham.

Dizer que o momento de compreensão que flui entre elas é chocante seria um eufemismo, assim como a gravidade do que realmente significa a presença da Ellie aqui. Tantas mudanças no futuro - Boas? Más? Bem, obviamente, algumas são ruins, considerando que a Ellie nem conhece a própria avó.

Ela se lembra do rosto do Oliver mais cedo, e seu coração dói ao lembrar o quanto ele se esforçou para não se abalar com isso, para guardar dentro dele, como o Oliver sempre faz. Ele estava certo sobre não saber por onde começar, mesmo com a possibilidade de mudar as coisas. Além de levar em consideração que eles nem mesmo deveriam _pensar_ em mudar as coisas... Todavia é difícil não se permitir tentar.

O desejo de saber mais é intenso. Fale sobre um _mistério_ ; o futuro de todos é um mistério, com certeza, mas a resposta para algumas das coisas que irá acontecer na vida dela está sentada na sua frente. Ela sabe que seria errado perguntar, ela sabe disso num nível _racional_. Quem é que sabe o quanto o futuro vai mudar agora só porque ela sabe que a Ellie existe?

Mas mudança no nome da cidade? Como assim?

"Que tal você me dizer quem é todo mundo?" Felicity pergunta, instintivamente passando as mãos nos cachos macios, soltos da Ellie.

"Esse é o Digg", diz ela, apontando para uma figura enorme que ocupa toda a altura da página.

"Ele é muito alto", observa Moira.

"Ele é," Ellie balança a cabeça ferozmente e com grande seriedade. "Ele é o mais alto de todos. É muito divertido quando eu passeio sobre seus ombros."

Um sorriso aparece no rosto da Felicity com a imagem que vem em sua mente e ela tem que cobrir a boca para evitar uma risada.

"E quem é essa?" Moira pergunta, apontando para a figura ao lado do Digg.

"Lyla", anuncia Ellie. "E ao lado dela estão Tio Roy e Tia Thea e depois mamãe e papai."

Moira segura a respiração ao ouvir Tio Roy e Tia Thea, mas não diz nada. É só isso. Felicity está focada inteiramente no desenho, de qualquer maneira. É apenas círculos e linhas, mas ela e Oliver estão inclinando em direção um ao outro, com uma proximidade óbvia e sorrisos enormes, e isso deixa a Felicity com o coração apertado de desejo. E com _gratidão_ , ela percebe subitamente. Ela não teve isso quando estava crescendo. Antes mesmo do seu pai ir embora, seus pais eram mais discussões do que carinho. Se essa imagem representa como as coisas são, Ellie, pelo menos, tem estabilidade e felicidade em sua vida

familiar, mesmo que, _obviamente_ , falte em alguns momentos.

Supervilões não permitem muita previsibilidade.

"Por que você usou um círculo para a mamãe quando você usou uma linha para todos os outros?" Felicity pergunta em voz alta.

"Porque o bebê em sua barriga deixa você redonda", Ellie diz, olhando para ela como se fosse tudo tão óbvio.

Felicity congela completamente, até mesmo a mão que estava acariciando a cabeça da Ellie, a respiração presa na garganta. Ela pode sentir Moira a encarando, mas ela não olha. Ela não pode. Seus olhos estão colados na pequena figura arredondada e sorridente de si mesma que sua filha desenhou.

"O que?" ela consegue depois de um momento.

"Ele tem que ficar lá até que ele esteja pronto para sair," Ellie lhe diz solenemente. "Mesmo que você já esteja pronta para receber ele do lado de fora, não é seguro para ele ainda. Ele tem que esperar. O papai que disse."

"É um menino?" é a única coisa Felicity consegue processar, com a mão livre descansando contra seu estômago liso, aparentemente, por vontade própria.

"Sim", Ellie diz com naturalidade, como se ela não tivesse abalado completamente o senso de realidade da sua mãe. "Eu queria uma irmã, porque a Sara é como a minha irmã, mas ela não é de verdade. Eu queria uma de verdade. Mas você disse que não consegue escolher. Eu acho que um irmãozinho não vai ser tão ruim. Talvez ele irá gostar de colorir também. "

"Sara é um pouco velha para ser sua irmã, não é?" comenta Moira, provavelmente e principalmente para aliviar a Felicity do fardo de tentar encontrar uma resposta.

"Talvez um pouco. Ela tem sete," Ellie concorda. "Ela é _muito_ mais velha. É quase adulta. Ela está na primeira série."

"Ellie... a Sara tem bem mais de sete," Felicity diz, encontrando sua voz, forçando a respirar normal. "Ela tem quase a idade do pai."

"Não _essa Sara_ ," Ellie diz revirando os olhos. "A Sara do Digg e da Lyla."

Ela aponta para a figura de cabelo encaracolado curto, aparentemente, de mãos dadas com ele.

"Digg e Lyla tem uma filha?" Felicity pergunta, piscando rapidamente ao realizar isso.

E... Agora ela está aprendendo demais sobre o futuro deles. Apesar da vontade quase louca de começar a fazer ainda mais perguntas, Felicity sabe que isso não é uma boa ideia. Saber demais prejudica tudo e - até agora - com muito poucas exceções, o futuro deles soa meio... Fantástico. Claro, há a perda da Moira e algo de ruim acontecendo com ela e tudo o que obrigou o Barry a trazer Ellie de volta no tempo, em primeiro lugar, mas o resto... Ela quer com uma ferocidade que ela nunca poderia ter esperado, e quanto mais a Ellie fala sobre o seu futuro, mais ela o quer.

Mas e se saber demais muda tudo?

"Sim", Ellie diz, colocando para baixo seu giz de cera depois de terminar um rosto sorridente no sol. "Posso ter outra folha de papel, por favor? Eu preciso desenhar a minha família de Central City. Não posso deixar o William, Barry e os outros de fora."

 _William?_

"Quem é..."

"Hey," Oliver cumprimenta, interrompendo a linha de raciocínio enquanto entra na cozinha com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos.

"Oi, papai!" Ellie diz animadamente, saltando do banco e segurando o papel que ela está trabalhando. "Eu fiz um desenho para você!"

"É lindo, Ellie", ele diz a ela, agachando-se para ficar no mesmo nível e envolvendo um braço ao redor dela enquanto ela aponta as pessoas diferentes que ela desenhou.

Ela está radiante enquanto o Oliver se concentra totalmente nela e no desenho. Há muito orgulho no rosto dela já que o pai dela aprovou o desenho e isso, absolutamente, derrete tudo dentro da Felicity. Ela tinha razão. Ele é um pai incrível. E é essa visão, da ligação instantânea entre Ellie e seu pai, redobra o desejo de ter algo real com ele. Ela quer isso, quer ele, até a última fibra do seu ser.

O que a leva de volta à estaca zero, pois este é o _Oliver_ , e ele está em um relacionamento, e é certo que isso vai acontecer, eventualmente, mas agora, é só algo... Complicado.

Isso a faz querer agarrar os dois e nunca os deixar ir.

"Posso ficar com ele?" Oliver pede Ellie. "Eu gostaria de pendurá-lo, se

estiver tudo bem para você."

"Eu ficaria honrada," Ellie lhe diz com um aceno de sua pequena cabeça.

Oliver ri - Felicity sorri ao som de 'honrada' saindo dos lábios da sua filha, o desejo por de trás do sorriso dele não passa despercebido - e ele a puxa para um abraço, beijando os cachos loiros sobre o topo de sua cabeça, segurando-a com força, como se ele estivesse saboreando o momento. Suas mãos cobrem toda a pequena costas dela e ele tem seus olhos fechados, seu nariz enterrado em seus cabelos, respirando a sua essência.

Felicity sabe que ela está encarando eles, sabe que o anseio que ela sente por dentro é visível, vagamente consciente de que Moira Queen ainda está no ambiente com eles, mas ela meio que não consegue conectar essas duas ideias até que ela sente a mão da mulher mais velha em seu ombro. Felicity se surpreende ao olhar para os olhos da matriarca Queen e encontrar aprovação.

"Você vai descobrir, penso eu, que a única coisa que uma mãe quer mais para os seus filhos além de ter um pai como esse, é que um dia eles tenham a grande sorte de serem pais", diz ela em voz baixa, o suficiente para o Oliver não ouvir. "Estou grata... Honrada mesmo, de ter o privilégio de testemunhar o meu filho como o tipo de pai que eu sempre soube que um dia ele seria. Eu nunca poderei lhe agradecer o suficiente."

"Eu não fiz nada," Felicity protesta automaticamente.

"Você é uma mulher inteligente, senhorita Smoak... Felicity", Moira diz, corrigindo-se. "Você sabe melhor do que isso."

"Mas, senhora Queen, isso..."

"Moira", ela interrompe. "Por favor."

"Uh... Bem, Moira." O nome soa tão estranho em sua língua como toda essa conversa, e isso só torna mais consciente que a mão dela ainda em seu ombro. "Isto ainda não é real."

"Ela parece muito real para mim", contrapõe Moira. "E eu não tenho dúvida de que ela parece real para você e Oliver, especialmente porque não sabemos por quanto tempo ela estará com a gente. Talvez teremos ela por um dia ou uma semana ou um ano, antes dela desaparecer de volta para seu próprio tempo. De qualquer maneira, vai ser doloroso quando ela se for, e talvez eu nunca viverei para ver seu rostinho doce novamente, mas não pense, nem por um segundo, que isso torna este momento com ela menos valiosos".

Mesmo com todos os defeitos que Moira tem, não há como negar que a mulher é um tanto perceptiva e tão cheia de amor maternal, que ela está, realmente, _reluzindo_. Felicity nunca viu esse lado dela antes, nunca, e ela pisca, sentindo como se estivesse olhando para uma pessoa completamente diferente.

"Que tal você fazer outro desenho para a mamãe?" Oliver pergunta enquanto ele solta a Ellie, voltando para a posição anterior. "Podemos pendurar um do lado do outro, ok?"

"Ok", Ellie diz, acenando firmemente como uma garotinha em uma missão antes de subir de volta para o banco e pegar uma folha de papel em branco da mão estendida de Moira. "Eu vou desenhar a minha família de Central City para mamãe."

"Posso falar com você por um minuto?" Oliver pede.

Demora alguns segundos para a Felicity perceber que ele está falando com ela. E, quando isso acontece, ela se surpreende. As mãos dele estão de volta aos bolsos e ele está esperando por sua resposta, as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Ele está nervoso. Ela, de repente, percebe, pela primeira vez desde que toda essa loucura começou, se talvez o coração dele não esteja em suas mãos, tanto quanto a dela está nas mãos dele.

 _Uau_.

Ela está se adiantando, certo? Ela está, porque esse nervosismo poderia ser sobre qualquer coisa - ele está nervoso por causa do Slade, sobre sua filha, o fato de que eles têm uma filha, o seu futuro, ou que eles têm um futuro que envolve um 'nós', que a Moira sabe sobre Ellie, que ela sabe sobre viagem no tempo...

Tantas coisas.

Falar com ela é apenas mais uma coisa, uma coisa que ele faz o tempo todo.

Certo?

"Claro," Felicity diz, deslizando da banqueta e indo com ele para o corredor.

Ele não para por aí, porém, o que deixa sua expectativa ainda maior - é uma expectativa boa ou ruim?

Ele continua andando até que eles estão de volta ao escritório. A leve pressão dos dedos dele nas costas dela a guia ao longo do caminho, e seu coração começa a bater mais forte quando ela percebe que o ele vai dizer, vai mudar tudo novamente. Será que ele vai pedir desculpas e lhe dizer que ele ainda está com Sara? Será que ele vai dizer algo sobre _eles_? Ela não tem ideia, mas ela constrói cenários em sua mente, ficando apenas pior quando ele fecha a porta novamente. Isso inunda seus pensamentos e pesa em seus pulmões, deixando sua respiração superficial e forçada.

"Então, hum... Então, como está Sara?" ela pergunta, cruzando os braços, no que ele sai de perto dela e se encosta na mesa, seus dedos segurando a borda da superfície de madeira.

"Ela está melhor", diz Oliver. "Ela também já esteve pior, então... Seu pulso está quebrado. Os médicos estão insistindo em engessar."

Felicity estremece com isso.

"Isso... Exatamente," Oliver bufa uma risada. "Você pode imaginar como foi toda a situação."

"Ela está... ah... Tendo um dia infernal", Felicity responde, sua voz apertada e seu sorriso forçado. "Pulso quebrado tentando defender a filha do futuro do seu namorado, cuja mãe não... É ela."

Oliver respira profundamente antes de falar muito lentamente.

"Está... Acabado", diz ele, enquanto esfrega os dedos na parte de baixo da mesa.

Uma martelada bate dentro dela com tanta força que ela quase esquece que está de pé porque... O que acabou? Eles, ela e Oliver? Eles ainda não eram um ' _eles'_ ainda, nem existe qualquer coisa - é essa a maneira dele de dizer que escolheu a Sara, que ele...?

"Quero dizer, eu e Sara" ele termina.

Felicity espera, espera muito mesmo, que não dê para perceber o quão essas palavras a deixam aliviada. Ainda sim, ela não pode esconder a forma como os ombros caem, nem o ofegante _"Oh,"_ que escapa.

 _Oh_.

E então seu coração dói por ele porque, realmente, o dia deles já teve coisas o suficiente. Sério, um pouco de sorte para acalmar as coisas seria muito bem-vinda nesse momento.

"Sinto muito", ela finalmente diz a ele.

"Eu não", ele responde imediatamente, e Felicity começa após isso.

"Será que ela... Terminou com você por causa da Ellie?" ela questiona.

"Não exatamente," Oliver oferece, lambendo os lábios e engolindo a seco.

"Então o que..."

"Eu terminei com ela," Oliver confessa rapidamente - muito rapidamente. "Ou talvez... Nós terminamos um com o outro, eu não tenho certeza, na verdade."

Felicity pisca.

O que quer que ela estivesse esperando ele dizer, não era isso.

"Oh", diz ela, com sua cabeça a mil por hora. "Isso é... É por causa do..." Ela levantas as mãos, mas ela não tem ideia do que fazer com elas – gesticular para _eles_ , ela-e-Oliver-eles, ou para... Ellie, ou Slade, ou... "Me ajuda aqui, Oliver. Por que você fez isso? "

O olhar dele queima ela, deixando ela crua e tão vulnerável - parece que ele está _escolhendo_ ela, como se ele quisesse _ela_.

O sangue corre através dos ouvidos dela, a ansiedade do início de repente está rugindo em suas veias... Mas ela não sabe ao certo. Ela não sabe o que ele quer dizer, o que isso significa, o que tudo isso significa.

Tudo o que ela sabe, com uma certeza alarmante, é que ela _precisa_ que a Ellie continue existindo, é o que ela quer ouvir ele dizer. Quer tanto, tanto, que chega a doer.

"Porque eu nunca vi um futuro com Sara," Oliver diz, abaixando a cabeça ao falar, como se ele estivesse lutando para encontrar as palavras certas. "Eu nunca quis esse tipo de futuro, e não foi só com ela, foi... Com ninguém. Na verdade, eu nunca achei que eu poderia ter um futuro assim, não como...". Ele faz uma pausa, e então ele olha _diretamente para ela_. "Mas é difícil não olhar para esse futuro quando ele está olhando de volta para você, ainda mais quando ele é tudo o que você nunca pensou que seria capaz de ter".

 _Oh Deus._

Não é exatamente o que ela pensou que ela iria ouvir, não é exatamente o que ela quase esperava ouvir... Mas é quase, tão perto que seu coração bate descontroladamente com a expectativa.

Será que isso a inclui, como uma coisa tipo ela + ele = eles?

Ela quer perguntar, ela quer tanto que pode saborear as palavras, mas ela não pergunta.

A distância entre eles parece como uma corda esticada, tensionada, esperando para arrebentar a qualquer momento.

"Uh... é a Ellie," Felicity diz com um aceno de cabeça, ignorando a forma em que sua voz falha. "Você quer dizer a Ellie."

Ele não diz nada, fica somente olhando para ela, de uma forma que faz a boca dela ressecar, ela se pergunta se isso não é _exatamente_ o que ele quer dizer. Por uma fração de segundo, ela acha que ele vai esclarecer as coisas, falar o que ele realmente quis dizer... Mas, em seguida, um sorriso tenso que não alcançou seus olhos aparece, e o momento está perdido.

"Sim," Oliver diz, balançando a cabeça lentamente, franzindo a testa enquanto ele fala. "A Ellie."

Ele está mentindo, ela sabe, tão certa como quando ela estava quando ele falou ' _minha cafeteria é num bairro ruim_ ' e quando ' _ele ficou sem garrafa para bebidas energéticas_ '. Mas desta vez, ela não sabe por que ele está mentindo. Tudo bem, ela meio que sabe o porquê, porque toda a situação é muito _uau_ , mas, ao mesmo tempo... Ela não tem certeza se ele está mentindo apenas para ela, ou para si mesmo também.

Mas ela não diz nada.

O olhar do Oliver vacila, seus ombros se contraindo enquanto ela olha para ele. Ele não tem certeza do que ela vai fazer, ou dizer, e para ser bem honesta, nem ela sabe.

Foi um dia infernal, e ela está lutando contra tudo o que está sendo, subitamente, arremessado diretamente neles... Ele precisa de mais tempo para chegar a um acordo com a forma que sua vida está mudando diante dele - como está sendo _forçada_ a mudar diante dele - e ela precisa deixar ele fazer isso sozinho, porque ela sabe o quanto significa para ele _admitir_ que olhou para o futuro e pensou... _Talvez_.

O pensamento faz seu coração bater mais forte. Talvez ela precise de mais tempo para si mesma.

"Ok", diz Felicity.

Ele não continua a olhar para ela, esse fato por si só lhe mostra que o

Oliver está ciente que ela sabe que ele não está lhe dizendo tudo, mas ele também está ciente que ela está deixando passar. Por enquanto.

"É tarde", ela fala em seguida. "Tenho certeza que a Ellie está ficando cansada. Ou, na verdade, eu não tenho ideia qual hora do dia era quando o Barry voltou com ela alguns anos no passado. Talvez ela não esteja cansada. Talvez ela tenha acabado de acordar. Mas eu estou cansada, então ela precisa ir dormir também... E _oh meu Deus_ , eu sou minha mãe." Seu queixo cai. "É igual a todas as vezes que ela me disse para colocar um suéter, porque _ela_ estava com frio."

O sorriso do Oliver agora é muito mais genuíno, em reação ao horror que esse pensamento causa ao passar pela cabeça dela, porque _ela é totalmente sua mãe_.

Seus olhos brilham quando ele balança a cabeça e se afasta da mesa para se aproximar dela, "Não é tão ruim assim".

"Você não conhece a minha mãe, Oliver," Felicity diz, se virando para a porta. "Ainda, pelo menos. Oh meu Deus, ela vai ter um infarto quando ela descobrir. Quero dizer, uma neta surpresa vai ser louco, mas vai ser ainda mais louco quando ela descobrir que você e eu... Somos um... Bem, no futuro, quero dizer... Isso é confuso ".

O sorriso do Oliver se alarga, a mão caindo sobre suas costas quando ele se move para a direita passando por ela. "Devemos criar uma rotina com horário de dormir para da Ellie, em todo o caso."

"A gente falando isso é irônico" Felicity diz, levantando uma sobrancelha para ele. "Você percebeu, né?"

"Talvez", ele diz. "Mas... Ela é a nossa menininha."

Felicity estaria mentindo para si mesma se ela não admitir que tudo dentro dela se derreteu, rapidamente seguido por um curto-circuito no seu cérebro, simplesmente porque ele se referiu a Ellie como sua menina.

"E," Oliver continua. "Eu acho que nós estamos autorizados a desejar um pouco de normalidade para ela."

 _Normalidade._

Como eles sendo _eles_ é um tipo de normalidade.

Ela consegue acenar com a cabeça em concordância com um "certo", no que o Oliver abre a porta para que ambos voltem para a cozinha.

Voltem para a _filha deles_.


	7. Chapter 7

"Então," Felicity diz, seguindo os sons da Ellie e a voz da sua mãe que vinham da cozinha. "Como dormiremos...".

Se ela notou que a mão dele não deixou a parte inferior das suas costas, ela não disse nada, e ele não a remove de lá. Ele não _quer_ tirar, e pela primeira vez, ele ouve a esse impulso. Ela está quente; ele pode sentir as mudanças sutis em seus músculos quando ela anda, se movendo sob seu toque, e isso parece certo. Tudo parece certo.

Terminar as coisas com a Sara foi mais fácil do que ele pensou.

 _"Sim, eu meio que percebi que isso ia acontecer."_

 _"Sara..."_

 _"Não, faz sentido, Ollie. Muito mais do que você pensa. Você tem uma filha, Oliver. Com Felicity, e que... Você precisa de alguém que saiba como honrar essa luz que ainda está dentro de você, e ambos sabemos que essa pessoa não sou eu. Mas eu tenho certeza que nós dois sabemos que poderia ser ela."_

 _Inevitável_ foi a palavra usada pela Sara - Oliver não teve certeza se ela estava se referindo a eles ou a Felicity, e ele ainda não tem certeza. Tudo o que ele sabe é que ele tem uma filha no futuro, com a Felicity, e que, quando ele a beijou - segurando as duas em seus braços - isso _repercutiu_.

Ainda está repercutindo.

Sem perceber que eles estão fazendo isso, ambos pausam fora da cozinha enquanto a Moira pergunta para a Ellie se ela está com fome. O tom suave na voz da sua mãe faz doer o peito do Oliver - ele ainda está chateado com ela, sobre o Malcolm ser o pai da Thea, a empresa, as mentiras, tantas mentiras... Mas mesmo com todos os seus defeitos e deficiências, Oliver não pode negar que ela é uma boa mãe, para ele e Thea. Ouvir esse tom único em sua voz novamente traz lembranças de quando ele era criança, de sentar nessa mesma cozinha enquanto ela e Raisa discutiam o menu do jantar, ela verificando a sua lição de casa sobre o ombro dele. Eles foram muito ausentes, seus pais, mas quando eles estavam ao seu redor, especialmente Moira... Era bom.

Só de pensar que ela poderia nunca ter a oportunidade de conhecer sua neta faz o seu sangue correr frio - ele tem seus problemas com sua mãe, mas ele nunca, nunca desejou isso para ela.

"Quando foi a última vez que você comeu, querida?"

"Eu comi com mamãe e papai," Ellie responde, se concentrando no seu desenho.

Oliver tem certeza que não deixará de ser estranho ouvir sua filha falar sobre seus ' _eus_ ' futuros.

"Oh? O que você comeu?"

Ele respira fundo, ouvindo a Ellie, enquanto ela fala com sua avó sobre o frango _cordon_ _bleu_ \- ele solta uma risada baixinha com a pronúncia dela, parando apenas quando ele se dá conta que ela falou que _ele_ fez o frango _cordon_ _bleu_ \- ele cozinha? - Então ela acrescenta, "O bombeiro teve que vir na última vez que mamãe tentou cozinhar".

"Eu vejo que algumas coisas não vão mudar", Felicity diz baixinho.

Um rápido sorriso ilumina seu rosto, enquanto ele calmamente pergunta: "Você não é uma boa cozinheira?".

"Se por 'não é uma boa cozinheira?' você quer dizer, 'Você é uma cozinheira realmente terrível?' então sim", diz ela ironicamente, dando-lhe um sorriso. "Eu queimo a água, é um talento raro. Ainda bem que parece que você estará lá para salvar a nossa família de intoxicação por água". Ela olha para ele. "E desde quando você sabe cozinhar?".

Oliver dá de ombros, balançando a cabeça. "Eu não sei. Talvez eu tenha aprendido depois que você quase incendiou a casa."

Felicity bate nele com o ombro. "Eu ficaria ofendida, exceto que, provavelmente, isso deve acontecer o tempo todo."

Ele ri enquanto ela se vira para espreitar pelo batente da porta. Oliver olha ao seu redor, seu peito apertando quando ele vê Moira sentada com a Ellie, usando alguns de seus lápis de cera para fazer o seu próprio desenho. A cada poucos segundos Moira olha para Ellie, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, e Oliver sabe exatamente o que ela está sentindo - maravilha, admiração, amor.

A Ellie está com a testa franzida de tão concentrada, enquanto ela cuidadosamente desenha sua família de Central City - pelo menos é o que ele assume que ela está desenhando. A família dela em Central City - Então, isso significa que o Barry realmente abraça seus novos, o que, poderes? É assim que são chamados? E Ellie, obviamente, sabe sobre eles - ela definitivamente conhece o Barry - o que significa que Oliver e Felicity estão envolvidos na vida dele também.

O futuro do Oliver sempre foi a mesma coisa: pagar penitência. Sempre que ele pensava no futuro, ele sempre via a si mesmo, sozinho, no escuro, salvando o máximo de pessoas que podia, corrigindo os erros daqueles ao seu redor, tornando o mundo melhor, pagando pelos pecados que ele carregava consigo. Ele sempre assumiu que ele ficaria na _foundry_ , ficaria em _Starling_ _City_ , e ele ficaria sozinho, porque... Porque ele não merecia _isso_.

Mas ele agora _sabe_. De alguma forma, de algum jeito, isso vai ser sua vida.

Como é possível ter tanta sorte?

"Você consegue acreditar que a gente criou essa pequena pessoa que está lá dentro?" Felicity sussurra, a mesma admiração que ele sente aparece na voz dela.

"Não", Oliver responde de forma honesta e ele se sente mais do que vê a Felicity em movimento, ela se virando para olhar para ele. Ele engole seco, seu estômago revirando um pouco pela emoção do momento, enquanto ele tira os olhos da Ellie e olha para ela.

Ele tinha mentido antes, quando ela lhe perguntou por que ele tinha terminado com Sara... E Oliver sabia que ela sabia que ele tinha mentido. Embora, será que ela sabe por quê? Será que ela sabe que vê-la assim, com a sua filha, sabendo que este era o seu futuro, abriu algo profundo dentro dele que estava trancado, no mesmo instante em que ele reconheceu o que tudo isso significava? Ele sempre se assustou com a perspectiva de ter filhos, de trazer eles para a sua vida perigosa, mas agora que ele a viu - _sua filha_ \- e ele sabe que ela só existe por causa da mulher incrível que está de pé diante dele, e que agora que ele sabe o que é ter as duas em sua vida, que não é um fardo ou algo para ter medo, mas algo a ser comemorado, algo que traz tanta vida e alegria em seu mundo... Agora que ele _sabe_ como é...

Ele _quer_.

 _Muito_.

No entanto, mesmo sabendo ele que está, literalmente, olhando para o seu futuro agora, ele não pode dizer, ainda não. O que acontece entre agora e depois? Quando eles se reúnem? Quando eles têm a Ellie? O que acontece com Slade? Com sua mãe? Com o resto da equipe?

Ele sabe que tem essa vida para almejar... Mas a que custo? É isso que a Felicity quer, ela escolheu isso?

Por que?

Felicity está estudando os seus olhos, o rosto suavizando como se ela pudesse ver o que ele está pensando escrito na testa dele, e ela respira, "Oliver", antes de esticar o braço e colocar a mão na bochecha dele. Oliver fecha os olhos por uma fração de segundo, enquanto ele aceita seu toque, seus ombros relaxando. A outra mão cobre o coração dele e por uma fração de segundo ele se deixa apoiar nela, se deixa levar sob o peso dos acontecimentos do dia. Então ela diz, "Eu acredito".

Seus olhos se abrem, encontrando os dela e a certeza absoluta em seus olhos aquece o peito, e naquele segundo ele sabe instantaneamente - ela escolheu isso, esta vida, viver em seu mundo, para lhe dar uma filha... _Ela o escolheu_.

Algo dentro dele se abre.

Oliver respira profundo e ela sorri, aquele sorriso que é tão Felicity, cheio de confiança, segurança e conhecimento. Ela acredita - ela acredita no futuro deles, nele, e só esse pensamento cura mais do que qualquer coisa que ele poderia ter feito.

Ele quer isso.

Ele quer ela.

É a primeira vez que ele pensa ativamente sobre isso - ele _sabe_ , há muito tempo, que seus sentimentos por ela tinham cruzado uma barreira, desde que ele viu o olhar em seu rosto na Rússia ou quando ele foi confrontado com a realidade de perdê-la se o Conde Vertigo conseguisse realizar seus planos... Mas sempre foi algo que ele não poderia ter, nunca, até agora. Porque agora ele sabe que pode ter, pode tê-la, e é tudo o que ele sempre quis.

Ele não precisa conhecer o 'Oliver' do futuro para saber, ele simplesmente _sabe_.

É tão libertador que ele quase cai.

"Felicity", ele suspira, e pela primeira vez em tanto tempo, desde que ele pode se lembrar, ele a toca como ele quer. Oliver levanta as mãos, desliza as palmas das mãos sobre os ombros dela para baixo, até segurar os seus braços gentilmente. Ele sente a ligeira hesitação dela, sente ela querendo se mover para trás, como se ela estivesse achando que ele fosse se afastar dela, mas ele aperta seu domínio sobre ela, segurando-a mais perto.

Seus olhos se alargam, os lábios se abrindo em surpresa e ele quase diz...

"Mamãe, olha!"

Ellie surge do nada - ele nem sequer a ouviu em movimento, muito menos o som dela correndo na direção deles - e ambos olham para baixo, para ver seu pequeno rosto, todo orgulhoso quando ela mostra o desenho dela para eles verem.

"Aqui, mãe, este é para você", diz ela.

Não escapa de sua atenção, que nenhum deles soltou um do outro até que a Felicity se move para pegar o desenho da sua filha.

"Oh uau", diz Felicity. "Isso é lindo." Ela inclina para que o Oliver veja, ele concorda com a cabeça, os olhos passando sobre as várias figuras desenhadas, tentando identificar cada um, mas ele não tem ideia por onde começar. "Obrigada, Ellie."

"Essa é a nossa família de Central City. Tem William e Sammy, e Cisco, e Caitlin, e olha..." Ellie fica nas pontas dos pés, puxando o braço da Felicity para que ela se abaixe e fique no mesmo nível, para salientar a figura solitária de vermelho. Tem pequenos raios em torno dele - então ela está ciente das atividades extracurriculares do Barry, tanto quanto ela está ciente do que o Oliver, obviamente, faz em suas 'missões'. "Esse é o tio Barry!"

"Sim, é ele", diz Felicity. "Está igualzinho a ele. Esse desenho vai ficar ao lado do que você fez para o papai".

Ellie boceja.

"Que tal ir para a cama?" Oliver sugere, e o movimento na sua visão periférica o faz olhar para cima para encontrar Moira inclinando o ombro contra a parede, observando eles. "Ellie, você quer ir com a mamãe para...".

Para quê? O que ela faz para se preparar para dormir? O que qualquer criança faz para se preparar para dormir?

"Limpar o rosto e escovar os dentes," Ellie diz acenando a cabeça. "Eu sei, papai."

"Oh, tá bom..." Oliver observa ela voltar para a cozinha para colocar seu desenho na mesa. "Ok, então."

Moira ri. "Ela é certamente muito teimosa."

"Ela não puxou isso de mim," Felicity diz e Oliver bufa. Ela olha para ele. "Ei, eu sou extremamente flexível."

"Em que mundo você é flexível?"

"Em todos eles", responde Felicity. Ele faz uma cara e ela cutuca o peito dele. "Mais do que você, isso é fato."

Oliver sorri com facilidade, agarrando a mão dela com um irônico: "Ok, com certeza".

Ele honestamente não se lembra da última vez que ele sorriu sem ser forçado, sem alguma parte dele esteja sendo bloqueada, escondida... Não, isso não é verdade, algumas vezes ele sorri, mesmo que seja tão pequeno que ninguém vê.

Geralmente é por causa dela.

Só esse pensamento – se deixar pensar _nisso_ – faz outra peça dentro dele mudar de lugar.

Felicity estreita os olhos para ele - ele se pergunta se ela percebeu que não tirou sua mão, ou que ela está acariciando a mão dele com o dedo indicador, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo – assim que a Ellie volta.

Oliver não tem certeza quem solta as mãos primeiro, ou se eles fazem isso juntos, ou... ou se ele está pensando demais – ele, de repente, mais do que nunca, está consciente do que a Felicity faz.

Será que eles dão as mãos no futuro? É algo que ela faz quando os dedos estão entrelaçados? Será que ele puxa as mãos dela na dele, passando os dedos pela palma da mão dela, somente para ver ela se arrepiar, para ouvi-la rir ou sentir seu rosto enquanto ela beija seu pescoço, os lábios sorridentes pressionado contra a pele dele, tão macio…

O que _diabos_ ele está pensando?

Deus, é como se agora, que ele sabe o que está esperando por ele, o que o futuro reserva para ele - para _eles_ \- ele quer tudo isso _agora_ , mas é algo que ele não pode ter imediatamente.

Ou é?

"Uh, tudo bem, então..." Felicity começa e a Moira interrompe.

"Você pode usar, hoje a noite, o antigo quarto do Oliver", diz ela. Sua respiração vacila, ela balança a cabeça em direção ao foyer e as escadas. Felicity fica de boca aberta. "Pegue a escada à esquerda, é a quarta porta à esquerda."

"Ah, mas isso é... isso não é..." Felicity balança a cabeça quando ela se esforça para encontrar palavras. Ellie vai em direção a mãe dela. Será que Felicity percebe que instintivamente ela se move ao seu redor da sua filha, que as suas mãos repousam nos ombros dela, que ela puxa a garota para mais perto? "Nós podemos…"

"Hey, está tudo bem," Oliver diz, colocando as mãos no ombro dela, silenciosamente dizendo a ela que jeito algum ele irá deixar elas fora da sua vista. "Há um sofá lá dentro."

A Felicity olha para ele. "Oh." Ela ainda não está convencida e ele mais do que entende - apenas algumas horas atrás, ela tinha pensado que a parte mais louca do seu dia tinha sido como parar um psicótico com planos de queimar a cidade até o chão em sua vingança contra Oliver... Agora a sua 'lista de preocupação' inclui a filha do futuro deles e horário para dormir.

"E o banheiro tem tudo que você precisa," Moira acrescenta.

"Tá bom, então", diz Felicity. Seus olhos passando entre Moira e Oliver, e, então, ele se move em direção à escada, estendendo a mão para ela ir primeiro. "Eu acho que nós vamos...".

"Oliver, eu posso falar com você por um momento?" Moira pede.

"Uh..." Sua primeira reação é ainda dizer _'Não'_ , mas ele evita. "Sim." Ele olha para a Felicity. "Vou subir em um minuto."

"Ok," Felicity diz com um sorriso, um sorriso que ele reconhece, foi o mesmo de quando ela sugeriu que ele falasse com sua mãe. Ele se vira antes dela olhar para Ellie. "Vamos nos limpar, né?"

Oliver as ver sair.

"Qual é o nome dos micro-organismos em nossos rostos mesmo, mamãe?" Ellie pergunta, a palavra "micro-organismos" sai com uma pronuncia confusa, no que elas vão para o foyer.

A resposta da Felicity desaparece no que elas sobem as escadas e Oliver se vira para sua mãe.

Ela está olhando para ele com uma expressão melancólica.

"Eu não sabia se eu teria a honra de ver, novamente, esse olhar em seu rosto", diz ela.

Oliver franze a testa. "Que olhar?"

"De felicidade", responde Moira.

Ele não tem ideia de como responder a isso.

Moira dá alguns passos em direção a ele, ela se recompõe antes de dizer: "Eu sei que há um monte de coisas que precisamos discutir, e nós iremos, mas eu só tenho uma pergunta: que tipo de perigo a minha neta está correndo, Oliver?".

"Eu não sei", ele responde, seus olhos se desviando para onde Felicity e Ellie foram. Se ele se esforçar, ele pode ouvi-las. "A... pessoa, que a trouxe aqui, ele não... Não houve tempo suficiente para realmente explicar o que estava acontecendo, ou por quê."

"Não tem nada a ver com o seu... Com o que você faz?"

O coração de Oliver para, ele rapidamente olha para ela. Ela não... Ela não tem como saber. Ele franze a testa, um arrepio passa por sua espinha enquanto ele dá um passo para trás, tentando pensar no que ela implicando, o que ela está perguntando, porque ela não pode...

"O que?" ele pergunta, a palavra quase inaudível.

Moira ergue a cabeça, um pequeno sorriso, quase triste, aparece em seus lábios. "Oliver, eu sei."

Ele olha para ela. "Você…?" Ele balança a cabeça. "Como...?"

"Eu sei, por cerca de um ano. Desde o _Empreendimento_ , eu acho." Ela aperta as mãos. "Várias coisas ficaram muito claras naquela noite."

 _Ela sabe._ O pensamento se repete em sua mente, de novo e de novo... Ela sabe o que ele fez, quem ele matou, quem morreu por causa dele, que ele trouxe tanta loucura para a cidade em seus esforços para salvá-la...

Ele não consegue entender.

Tudo isso deve estar estampado no rosto dele, porque ela faz um pequeno som com a garganta e dá mais alguns passos em direção a ele com um suave, "Oh, Oliver..." Ela coloca as mãos no rosto dele quando ela diz: "Eu não poderia estar mais orgulhosa de você".

Oliver deixa escapar a respiração, que ele não percebeu que estava segurando, abaixando a cabeça um pouco, a gravidade do que ela está dizendo acerta ele, o faz sentir, estranhamente, vazio. Tinha sido a primeira e mais importante coisa na sua mente quando ele voltou para a Starling City: proteger sua família, o que significa que eles nunca poderiam saber. Tinha sido um fardo que ele não tinha percebido o quanto pesava até o Diggle, e ele tinha melhorado ainda mais quando ele compartilhou seu segredo com a Felicity... mas sua mãe sabendo quem ele é, o que ele faz... Seus olhos se fecham, os seu ombros caem como se algum peso tivesse sido tirado deles.

As mãos dela deslizam para baixo até os ombros, parecendo tão pequenas em contraste com seus largos ombros - apesar disso, ele sabe que podem carregar mais do que ele pode imaginar - que _carregaram_ mais.

 _Orgulho._

Ela está orgulhosa dele, e Oliver nunca soube o quanto ele desejava por isso até esse momento.

"Você pode me contar sobre isso?" ela pergunta e ele enrijece. "Só se você quiser, é claro. Eu só... Eu quero ajudar, de qualquer maneira que eu puder. Especialmente quando se trata da Ellie."

"Eu, uh..." Oliver se embaralha, sem saber o que dizer em seguida, sua mente ainda está tentando chegar a um acordo com o fato de que ele está falando sobre isso com sua mãe, de todas as pessoas. Ela parece tão melancólica e aberta, e ele honestamente acredita que ela quer ajudar. Ele _sabe_ que ela quer, mas depois do dano que a relação entre eles sofreu, ainda é um pouco difícil aceitar.

"Você sabe quem está atrás dela?"

"Alguém chamado Zoom," Oliver responde, fazendo uma careta quando ele diz, tendo um segundo para se perguntar, porque não tem como esse ser o nome real da pessoa. Ela levanta as sobrancelhas, mas não há reconhecimento

em seu rosto. "Embora, ele pode não ser o único perigo."

"O que exatamente isso significa?" Moira pede.

"Isso significa que, enquanto Zoom, aparentemente, estava perseguindo a Ellie através do tempo, ela foi deixada _nesse_ tempo em um... Um momento ruim. Alguém a viu."

Oliver vê cautela no rosto da Moira. Ela endireita os ombros, aperta a mandíbula, e Oliver pisca diante da transformação súbita - esta, de pé diante dele, é Moira Queen, a mulher que faz tudo e qualquer coisa pela sua família. De repente, ele entende muito mais sobre tudo o que ele fez há algumas horas.

"Alguém mais sabe sobre ela?" ela pergunta.

"Eu não sei se ele sabe que ela é minha," Oliver diz, a certeza de chamar Ellie de _sua_ o aquece. Ela é dele, não há mais dúvida sobre isso. "Mas ele a viu."

"E quem é 'ele'?"

Oliver hesita, lembrando-se muito bem do último encontro da sua mãe com ele. "É Slade Wilson."

Descrença faz ela franzir a testa, então ela pisca várias vezes, sua mente correndo para ligar os pontos entre a nova informação e o que ela já sabe.

"Há muita coisa que você não sabe sobre ele." Oliver faz uma pausa. "E sobre mim."

Moira estreita os olhos. "Você conheceu ele antes?"

"Sim," Oliver diz lentamente. "Na ilha."

Sua forte fachada desmorona por um breve segundo com a menção de Lian Yu e Oliver sabe que ela está de volta à mãe que tinha perdido o filho para o Mar do Norte da China só para recuperá-lo anos depois, mas não todo ele. Era algo que ela soube no segundo que ela o viu meses atrás, ele tinha certeza disso. Mas agora ela está ouvindo a _confirmação_ de que ela só teve pedaços de volta... E que apenas neste momento, ele está começando a oferecer-lhe algumas dessas peças que faltam.

"Suponho", diz ela, com a voz tranquila. "Que há muito que não sabemos um sobre o outro ainda."

"Sim," Oliver responde suavemente. E, em seguida, um sorriso zombeteiro aparece em seus lábios. "Como, por exemplo, você acreditando em viagem no tempo?"

Moira responde de forma irônica. "Bem, quando você descobre que realmente pode haver um poço que pode trazer alguém de volta dos mortos, você começa a acreditar em muitas coisas." Ele franze o cenho para isso - _o que?_ \- Mas ela continua: "Fui aprendendo que o mundo não é exatamente como parece, Oliver. Como descobrir que meu filho tem uma filha com uma mulher que ele, claramente, nunca teve um relacionamento.".

Ele só consegue piscar.

Moira sorri. "Qualquer um pode ver que você tem sentimentos por ela, Oliver, assim como eu sei, há algum tempo, que ela tem sentimentos por você."

Seu coração acelera – ele sempre soube que havia algo a mais para ela, o flerte acidental, as frases embaraçosas, as encaradas que ela acha que ele não vê... Mas realmente ouvir _isso,_ faz tudo ter outro peso.

Ele percebe um pouco tarde demais que ele nem sequer negou os sentimentos dele pela Felicity quando sua mãe mencionou.

"E aquela menina é claramente o produto de uma relação amorosa, saudável," Moira diz, distraidamente escovando fiapos imaginários de sua camisa. O olhar melancólico está de volta, e seu sorriso se torna suave. "Eu sempre soube que você seria um pai maravilhoso, Oliver, e que você encontraria alguém que despertasse o melhor em você." Ela olha para ele. "Eu estou muito grata que eu pude ver isso."

... Antes que ela se vá.

O estômago do Oliver revira dolorosamente.

"Mãe..." ele sussurra, com a voz embargada e ela balança a cabeça lentamente.

"Concentre-se no agora, Oliver", diz ela, apontando para as escadas. "Vá ficar com sua família. Eu vou estar aqui na parte da manhã."

Felicity não tem certeza de quanto tempo se passou antes que o som da porta se abrindo as despertasse, tanto ela quanto a Ellie, nem mesmo percebe o que ela está fazendo no segundo que ela ouve a maçaneta - Felicity instintivamente se enrola em torno da sua filha, se movendo para afastar o intruso antes de perceber quem é.

Ellie se mexe e fala tranquilamente: "Papai?"

"Desculpa," Oliver responde, fechando a porta. Felicity franze a testa ao ouvir o som da voz dele. Ela deixou a luz do banheiro acesa para iluminar um pouco o quarto, mas mesmo assim o quarto está bem escuro e ela pode não vê-lo, mas ela definitivamente ouve a aspereza que não estava lá antes.

"Oliver?" ela pergunta, piscando o sono remanescente, lembrando que a Moira pediu para ele ficar lá embaixo por um segundo. E parece não que foi muito bem.

"Está tudo bem", ele sussurra.

"Tem certeza?" ela responde, se apoiando em seu cotovelo, sua mão encontrando as costas da Ellie, no que a criança se aproxima ainda mais dela. Seus olhos se ajustam lentamente a escuridão e ela finalmente o vê, enquanto ele caminha em direção à cama.

"Sim," Oliver diz, e ela vê-lo acenar. "Vocês duas estão bem?"

Felicity fala, lutando contra um bocejo. "Sim. Nos limpamos um pouco, o que foi legal. E bom." Ela se espreguiça, exaustão tomando conta dela, bocejando novamente. "Eu cheirava a fumaça, que não é muito agradável, e ela estava toda empoeirada da viagem no tempo. Parece que é sujo, não é? Viajar através do tempo. O tempo é empoeirado? Parece empoeirado. Ou talvez seja apenas sujeira de estar brincando, eu não sei, então eu meio que..." ela sabe que ela está balbuciando, mas ela está cansada e pensar dá muito trabalho. A Felicity não perder a forma como Oliver inclina a cabeça, como ele sempre faz quando está, particularmente, se divertindo com o que ela está dizendo, enquanto ela continua, "Invadi um quarto do outro lado do corredor para ver se havia roupas que não ficassem gigantes na gente, porque as suas camisas são enormes." Seus olhos se alargam quando ela ouve a si mesma. "Não que eu estivesse bisbilhotando no seu armário. Eu não estava tentando bisbilhotar em qualquer lugar, na verdade, mas precisávamos de algo limpo e..."

"Felicity", Oliver diz suavemente, a interrompendo. Ele se senta na cama, estica o braço como se fosse toca-la, mas desiste. Ela ouve a sua inspiração rápida antes dele, abruptamente, mudar sua atenção para Ellie. Felicity vê um traço de sorriso no rosto dele quando ele passa mão pelos cachos da criança, que solta um suspiro de satisfação sob toque dele, caindo num sono mais profundo. Ela sente o olhar dele sobre ela novamente. "Você pode pegar o que você precisar, Felicity."

As palavras ' _incluindo nós?'_ quase escapam, mas ela consegue se controlar.

Oliver se levanta da cama. "Eu já volto, só um minuto."

"Ok," Felicity responde, sem se mexer, enquanto observa ele ir para o banheiro. Depois de um segundo, ela relaxa novamente, se acomodando na cama, seus olhos nunca deixam a porta do banheiro. Ela se reajusta um pouco na cama fazendo com que Ellie, resmungando, escorregue um pouco, apenas o suficiente para ficar longe dos braços da Felicity que estão se mexendo, deslizando ainda mais sob o edredom.

Um contentamento estranho a preenche quando o pequeno o corpo da Ellie se move contra ela tentando se sentir confortável novamente, se revirando até que suas costas estejam pressionadas contra o estômago da Felicity, e esse sentimento é ainda mais acentuado pela ideia de que o Oliver está a poucos passos de distância.

Esta é a sua família, ela pensa sonolenta, puxando Ellie para mais perto. Parece tão certo e perfeito... E é _dela_.

Não importa que há tantas questões pairando sob eles, ainda mais do que antes, sobre o que irá acontecer, quando e como... Não importa, porque, nesse momento, essa é a sua família, e ela _sabe_ que isso será dela.

De alguma forma.

Ela está quase se entregando ao sono quando ela ouve a porta do banheiro se abrindo cuidadosamente, com tanto cuidado que ela mal ouve. Oliver apaga a luz, deixando o quarto numa escuridão total, e ela ouve os passos dele no piso até ele chegar no carpete e depois... Silêncio.

Felicity abre os olhos, piscando para se ajustar a escuridão, tentando encontrar ele na escuridão... Lá está ele. Ele está de pé próximo a porta do banheiro, e ela pode perceber a hesitação dele. Ela contém o desejo de se mover, se levantar e dizer para ele apenas vir, se juntar a elas, ela sabe que essa não é uma batalha que ela pode ajudá-lo - esta é uma batalha dele, consigo mesmo, e mesmo que ela tinha visto um pequeno vislumbre disso mais cedo no corredor, ela sabe que não pode tomar essa decisão por ele, do mesmo que jeito que ele não pode fazer isso por ela.

Será que ele sabe que ela já escolheu esta vida, esta vida com ele?

Felicity nem se lembra quando ela tomou essa decisão - se foi no segundo viu a Ellie ou a forma como Oliver respondeu a ela, ou mais tarde, quando ela viu seu mundo inteiro girar em torno desse pequeno furacão, que agora está dormindo em seus braços - mas isso parece certo para ela, perfeito... Uma sensação de satisfação a aquece por dentro.

Esta é a sua vida.

Será que ele quer isso também?

Ele quer isso... Ou talvez ele só _pensa_ que quer. Ele acabou de romper com a Sara, e ele descobriu que sua mãe irá morrer antes do seu tempo, e que ele tem uma filha com ela, talvez tudo isso junto esteja atrapalhando a decisão dele. Talvez ele esteja pensando que ele _tem_ que querer essa vida, porque é algo que irá acontecer.

Mas isso não tem que acontecer, não é?

Os pensamentos da Felicity estão saindo do controle e eles só se calam quando ela finalmente escuta ele se mover.

Mas não é para a cama, é para o sofá.

 _Certo._

Esse foi o acordo para que eles dormissem no mesmo quarto, que havia um sofá aqui e que ele não dormiria na cama dele... Cama esta, que ela já tomou conta.

O coração da Felicity acelera um pouco e ela está prestes a se sentar e dizer que ele não tem que dormir no sofá minúsculo; ela mal caberia nessa coisa, muito menos ela _e_ a Ellie, e ela está realmente curiosa para ver como o seu enorme corpo vai se acomodar - quando Ellie se mexe.

"Papai?"

"Sim?" Oliver responde automaticamente, ele para e se vira para a cama.

"Aonde você vai?" Ellie pergunta, numa voz sonolenta que aperta o coração da Felicity, e, em seguida, ela percebe o que a criança perguntou e seu coração quase salta pela boca. Ela não diz nada, observando Oliver, sentindo uma enorme gratidão por seu futuro eu, porque obviamente, ela criou uma criança que não tem medo de falar o que pensa, enquanto a mãe, nesse momento, parece ter a língua presa.

"O que você quer dizer?" Oliver pede.

"Você vai dormir também?" ela continua, rolando o rosto contra o colchão, suas pequenas pernas chutando o edredom um pouco para baixo.

"Sim," Oliver diz, a sua voz suave, e ela pode ouvir na maneira como ele diz "A gente se vê pela manhã, ok?" que ele quer vir até ela... Até _elas_.

Mas ele não o faz. E Felicity acha que está imaginando coisas.

"Ok", Ellie diz, se aconchegando novamente na Felicity com uma rapidez surpreendente. "Vai mais pra lá, mamãe. Abre espaço pro papai".

Quando a Felicity percebe, ela já está se movendo, antes que de pensar duas vezes, no mesmo instante que Oliver protesta, "Não, querida, vocês ficam na cama." Ele dá alguns passos em direção a elas de toda forma, antes de parar "Eu vou dormir no sofá."

"Não, papai", disse Ellie. "Deita aqui."

"Ellie..."

"Você fez alguma coisa errada?" Ellie interrompe e Felicity bufa, mordendo o lábio para evitar a risada. Ela praticamente pode ver o rosto do Oliver enquanto ele processa as palavras dela, mas Ellie não lhe dá um segundo. "Você trouxe para casa o sorvete errado de novo?"

Felicity enrijece ligeiramente, sua mente voa de volta para a imagem que Ellie tinha desenhado, o desenho dela e sua barriga arredondada...

 _"Ele tem que ficar lá até que ele esteja pronto para sair. Mesmo que você já esteja pronta para receber ele do lado de fora, não é seguro para ele ainda. Ele tem que esperar. O papai que disse."_

Oliver não viu ainda.

"O sorvete errado?" Oliver repete, ainda não se movendo em direção à elas. Sua voz é mais leve, como se ele estivesse sorrindo. "Quando eu trouxe para casa o sorvete de errado?"

"Quando mamãe estava com desejo", explica Ellie. "Ela queria de brownie e você trouxe de menta."

"Mas ela adora chocolate com menta," Oliver responde, meio que provocando, e o coração da Felicity para. Ele lembra disso?!

Ela sente a Ellie balançando a cabeça. "O novo bebê não gosta."

O ar no quarto congela junto com Oliver, o coração da Felicity para por um instante.

"O novo bebê?" ele repete lentamente.

Felicity pode sentir os olhos dele sobre ela, e ela se pergunta se ele pode sentir os dela sobre ele.

"Aham", diz Ellie. "Mamãe diz que ele é chatinho, o que deixa ela chatinha, o que faz você chatinho, porque todo mundo fica chato. Mas eu não, eu não fico chata."

"Oh," é tudo o Oliver pode gerenciar, tão suave que ela mal ouve.

"O papai pode voltar para a cama, mamãe?" Ellie pergunta, virando-se para olhar para ela através da escuridão. "Ele promete comprar o sorvete certo da próxima vez, certo, papai?"

Oliver fica em silêncio.

"Ele promete," reitera Ellie.

"Bem", diz Felicity. "Ok... Então. Sim, é claro que ele pode voltar para a cama."

"Você tem certeza?" Oliver pergunta em voz baixa apenas para seus ouvidos, quando ele dá um passo, hesitante, em sua direção antes de parar, como se ele quisesse ir, mas estivesse lutando contra ele mesmo. "Eu não quero fazer você se sentir desconfortável ou..."

"Oliver", Felicity diz, indo para trás, ajudando uma Ellie entusiasmada a puxar o edredom para ele. "Confie em mim quando digo que todas as vezes que eu imaginei compartilhar a cama com você, nenhuma incluía uma criança, então eu tenho certeza..." E então ela se encolhe. "Eu disse isso em voz alta. Eu não deveria ter dito isso em voz alta." Ela consegue ver o pequeno sorriso no rosto dele, mas ele não responde. Ele só sobe na cama e seu coração de repente vai para a garganta, e a sua boca continua, descontrolada, "Eu não queria fazer você se sentir desconfortável, porque eu o fiz, não foi? Eu preciso de um filtro, alguém precisa inventar um filtro real que..."

"Felicity", diz ele, a interrompendo no que ele se deita, seu tom surpreendentemente leve. "Está tudo bem."

"Ah, claro, porque falar sobre dormir com você é um assunto _tranquilo_." Mais uma vez. "Dormir de verdade, não... o outro tipo de dormir."

"Felicity, você não..." Mas a Ellie já está se mexendo para mais perto dele, envolvendo seu pequeno braço na cintura dele, puxando para que ele fique de lado - ele é gigante ao lado da Ellie, e isso faz o coração da Felicity derreter, porque ela sabe que ele vai fazer de tudo para protegê-la.

"Ellie, o que você está fazendo?" Ele pergunta.

"Casulo!" Ellie diz com um sorriso. "Casulo, papai, vamos lá!"

"Casulo?" ele repete antes da Felicity interromper, "Eu acho que, talvez, nós devêssemos deixar o casulo para quando estivermos menos mortos de cansaço, Ellie. Vamos dormir, ok?"

"É para dormir, mãe," Ellie responde com um tom de irritação e Felicity apenas pisca. "É para nos manter seguros enquanto dormimos."

"Seguros de que?" Oliver questiona, seu tom voltando um pouco mais grave.

"Monstros", Ellie diz, como se explicasse tudo. "Vamos, mãe, mais perto."

"Monstros? Como debaixo da sua cama?" Felicity pergunta no que ela se aproxima um pouco, mas claramente não é o suficiente, porque Ellie gira no espaço apertado e envolve o braço em volta Felicity, puxando-a. "Oh, tão perto assim, tudo bem..."

"Todos os tipos de monstros," responde Ellie. "Papai chama de casulo, porque nós nos tornamos um casulo."

"Ele chama, não é?"

"Sim." Ela responde.

"Oliver", sussurra Felicity se mexendo para mais perto. "Eu estou começando a suspeitar que você é um pai babão."

"O que?" Oliver pergunta como se ele não soubesse processar o que ela diz. "Por que?"

"Bem, primeiro é o 'beijo da Ellie'..." Felicity comenta enquanto a Ellie se ajusta a eles.

E Felicity se choca ao perceber o quão _fácil_ tudo isso é. Talvez seja porque a Ellie é uma filha naturalmente alcoviteira, mas um segundo atrás tinha um metro de distância entre eles e de repente, esse espaço sumiu, e não parece estranho. Tá bom, um pouco estranho, porém ao mesmo tempo, não é.

"E também tem o casulo da Ellie" Felicity sorri. "Isso é coisa de pai babão".

Um lindo sorriso aparece no rosto do Oliver, no que ele processa o que ela disse, sem que ele deixe de olhar para a Felicity – e uau, eles, definitivamente, estão tão perto que ela pode vê-lo com clareza agora – antes da Ellie interromper.

"Não é o meu casulo, é o _nosso_ casulo."

"Oh?" Felicity pergunta, olhando para ela, onde ela está enrolada entre eles.

"Papai nos protege enquanto dormimos." Aquela sensação que faz o coração da Felicity parar, simplesmente acontece novamente e os olhos voam de volta para o Oliver, seu coração saltando de volta à vida, quando ela vê que ele já está olhando para ela. Ela não consegue ler o que ela vê em seus olhos, e ela se pergunta se é apenas o cansaço, o dia extremamente turbulento e toda a falta de sono fazendo ela ver coisas demais... Mas há _algo_ novamente, a mesma coisa de antes. "Você, eu e o bebê."

 _O bebê._

Os olhos de Oliver escurecem um pouco enquanto a Ellie fala e seu olhar é como um imã - mesmo se a Felicity quisesse desviar o olhar, ela não poderia, porque ele está mostrando mais do que jamais permitiu antes. Há esperança, nos seus olhos, no seu rosto. A esperança de algo mais, pela Ellie, para eles - para o futuro _deles_.

A mente da Felicity fica em branco, seu peito, de repente, se sentindo muito, muito cheio de esperança.

"Isso."

Ellie se aconchega, suspirando profundamente no que ela se mexe contra os dois, antes de se aquietar entre eles. Suas costas estão pressionadas contra o peito da Oliver, seu braço envolta da Felicity. A Ellie coloca as mãos para fora para puxar o edredom para mais perto, literalmente formando um casulo no meio deles.

Demora um pouco para Felicity perceber o quão perto do Oliver ela está. Os seus pés se tocando - os dedos dela nos pés dele - e eles estão praticamente compartilhando um travesseiro de tão perto que os seus rostos estão. O joelho dele contra sua coxa, ou é o da Ellie? E não estava tão quente assim quando era apenas ela e a Ellie – isso é por causa do Oliver, ou porque ela está rapidamente se tornando mais e mais consciente da presença dele perto dela a cada segundo passa.

Quando ela se levantou naquela manhã, não era assim que ela pensou que seu dia iria terminar.

De modo algum.

"Boa noite", a menina diz no que o sono a puxa de volta.

"Boa noite", Felicity sussurra e o Oliver responde: "Boa noite, Ellie."

"Bug, papai", diz ela, suas palavras perdendo coerência. "Ellie-bug".

Surpresa, adoração e amor preenche o rosto do Oliver quando ele olha para Ellie, sussurrando: "Boa noite, Ellie-bug". Seu rosto com uma emoção que Felicity não pode nomear, ele se abaixa, pressionando um beijo suave na cabeça da menina, sua mão a puxando para mais perto.

Seus dedos encostam nos braços da Felicity e uma onda de afeto inunda seu peito.

"Bug?" Felicity pergunta baixinho.

"Minha mãe," Oliver diz, sua voz tão suave, os olhos ainda sobre a sua filha, ambos escutando as respirações da Ellie ficarem mais profundas enquanto ela adormece. "Ela costumava chamar minha irmã de Thea-bug quando ela era pequena, e por algum motivo Thea começou a me chamar Ollie-bug". Ele balança a cabeça. "Uau."

Felicity balança a cabeça, olhando para ele, no que ele olha para Ellie, seu peito ficando apertado. "Definitivamente uau."

Oliver olha para ela, e o mundo para.

Há tanta coisa acontecendo, tanta coisa acontecendo ao redor deles - Slade, em primeiro lugar, e o que ele tem planejado não só para Starling City, mas para o Oliver, e então o fato de que eles descobriram que eles estão juntos no futuro, que eles têm uma criança e outra a caminho, e então descobrindo sobre o futuro da Moira, o que aconteceu com Sara, e isso sem contar o perigo no futuro, o perigo atrás da sua filha, e no topo de tudo isso, o fato de que eles agora sabem muito sobre o futuro deles. O que aconteceria se esse conhecimento mudasse as coisas para o pior?

É muito pensar por esse caminho agora, quase demais...

Mas nesse momento, é apenas eles, de uma forma que nunca antes foi, tudo ao redor perde o foco, desaparecendo ao fundo.

A mão do Oliver se move, os dedos dele acariciando o braço dela, e novamente e a respiração dela para.

Ele ouve e pausa.

Quantas vezes ela sonhou com isso? Quantas vezes ela pensou ele a tocando assim, por vontade própria - não como os pequenos toques que ele dá, os de conforto e para se certificar de que ela está bem, mas... _assim_.

Felicity se inclina sem sequer pensar, incentivando... E ele continua tocando nela, ele continua se movendo, sempre a tocando, e é _tudo_.

A mão dele acaricia o braço dela, fazendo com os minúsculos pelos fiquem de pé. Um pequeno arrepio passa pelas costas dela, toda a sua atenção nos dedos dele enquanto se arrasta através da sua pele. É carinho e também... Esclarecedor, o simples fato de que eles estão se entregando assim, que isso está realmente acontecendo, que ambos estão lá para isso, _os dois_. Já não é mais apenas ela, observando e silenciosamente perguntando a si mesma sobre os 'e se...?' em seus devaneios fantasiosos.

Ele está aqui, com ela.

É um pensamento inebriante.

Oliver a observa enquanto ele segue a linha do seu braço até o ombro. Seu toque é quente através da camiseta e ele para, avaliando a reação dela, esperando... E então ele estende o polegar, a ponta, delicadamente, acariciando a bochecha dela.

Felicity lambe os lábios, incapaz de desviar o olhar enquanto ele se move lentamente para tocar seu rosto.

Ela não consegue respirar, ela não consegue se mover, ela não consegue... fazer nada, ao não ser sentir e olhar para ele, porque ele está ali, tão perto - se ela se movesse um pouco, esticasse o pescoço em direção a ele, se aproximasse mais, ela seria capaz de prová-lo outra vez, reviver aquele pequeno momento quando eles se beijaram, e uau, ela já beijou o Oliver Queen e ela...

Ela não pode acreditar que isso está acontecendo.

"Oliver", ela sussurra, e ele congela. Seus olhos se arregalam de susto, olhando para baixo, onde está a mão dele, como se ele percebesse agora que ela estava lá e Felicity o sente se afastando para longe dela - fisicamente,

mentalmente e emocionalmente; ela pode sentir tudo isso e é chocante. Felicity se move para cobrir a mão dele sem nem pensar duas vezes, pressionando a palma da mão de volta para sua bochecha. "Não, espere."

"Felicity, eu..." Ele franze a testa. "Eu não queria..."

"Não, espere." Felicity engole, sem mesmo saber o que ela quer dizer, mas a necessidade de dizer alguma coisa, porque ela precisa, ela precisa ter certeza. "Eu não... Eu não quero que você se sinta como se tivesse que fazer isso, ou que você se sinta obrigado simplesmente porque sabemos o que acontece agora. Entre nós, quero dizer... Quer dizer, a Ellie, obviamente, não desapareceu, ela ainda está aqui, o que significa que definitivamente ainda a teremos, juntos, mas... Mas eu não quero que você se sinta como se você tivesse que fazer isso, estar aqui, ou até mesmo que você tenha que... Olhar para mim desse jeito, porque..." ela fecha os olhos, a gravidade do que ela está dizendo bate. "Se isso é mais para mim do que é para você, Oliver, eu não vou..."

"Felicity", Oliver respira, a interrompendo, ele balança a cabeça, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto... E então ele está se inclina, sua mão segurando o rosto mais apertado.

"Oliver..."

Os lábios dele tocam o dela, engolindo o resto de suas palavras.

Felicity inala acentuadamente, um gemido leve escapa - os lábios dele são suaves, tão incrivelmente macios; ele tem um gosto de menta e tão _Oliver_. Como ela _sabe_ que ele tem esse gosto está além dela, mas ela sabe, e ela quer mais. A barba é ainda mais acentuada do que estava antes, ainda mais evidente enquanto roça a pele dela, enfatizando a suavidade de seus movimentos e tudo o que está fazendo, a mão segurando o rosto dela com mais força, os dedos deslizam sobre sua orelha, indo para os cabelos dela enquanto ele a beija.

É perfeito e Felicity suspira, se derretendo enquanto ela o beija de volta, entrelaçando os dedos dela com os dele, mantendo na bochecha dela.

Ambos estão excessivamente consciente da menina dormindo entre eles, e sabem não podem ir além desses poucos segundos em que tudo é apenas _eles_ , onde eles se saboreiam e se tocam e sentem um ao outro - é tão pouco, mas é _muito_ , ao mesmo tempo .

É tudo.

Oliver geme no fundo do peito, quase inaudível, e Felicity abre a boca para ele, querendo dar a ele tudo o que é possível dar ali mesmo.

Quando ele puxa o lábio inferior dela entre os dele, um choque de prazer dispara através dela, deixando-a assustada - é muito e não o suficiente ao mesmo tempo e Felicity puxa para trás com uma voz de surpresa, "Oliver", mas ele já está se movendo, sussurrado, "Desculpa."

"Não... Oliver", ela sussurra, balançando a cabeça contra a dele. Ela o agarra, puxando ele de volta, pressionando os lábios nos dele novamente com um gemido ofegante de desejo, que faz com que ele a segure com mais força, puxando ela para mais perto, seus lábios se movendo com mais urgência.

Ellie se mexe quebrando o momento.

Eles se separam.

Seus pulmões ardem com a necessidade de oxigênio, o Oliver pressiona a testa dele na dela.

Felicity estica os dedos passando pela bochecha dele, excessivamente consciente de barba dele, enquanto ela move a mão para os cabelos dele.

 _Uau._

"Nós deveríamos... Conversar", ela sussurra, olhando para ele. Ela está nitidamente consciente dos lábios dela, de onde eles estavam, e seu estômago revira com a intensidade nos olhos do Oliver - isso é real, isso está realmente acontecendo.

Oliver acena. "Sim... Mas amanhã." Ela franze a testa e ele sussurra, "Felicity", antes de se mover para mais perto, o nariz dele contra o dela, fazendo com que os olhos dela se fechem novamente. "Tanta coisa aconteceu e tudo está... mudando, eu só..." Ele se afasta um pouco para olhar para ela e ela abre os olhos, encontrando os dele. A mão no rosto dela aperta mais um pouco. "Nós temos amanhã."

Os olhos da Felicity dançam sobre o rosto do Oliver, lendo ele, enquanto ele espera, e ela sabe que ele vai esperar o tempo que ela precisar, mas ela não precisa de muito tempo, ouvindo o que ele não está dizendo.

"Ok", sussurra Felicity.

Dormir.

Processar.

Descansar.

Ela não sabe _como_ ela sabe, mas ela simplesmente sabe: ela não vai acordar amanhã e descobrir que ele mudou de opinião. Ela não sabe o que isso significa exatamente, nem o que a espera pela manhã, nem mesmo se ela deve esperar por algo - se é que há algo para esperar - mas ela acredita nele, com cada centímetro do seu ser.

E, por agora, é o suficiente.

Eles adormecem abraçados, sua filha num casulo entre eles.


	8. Chapter 8

A luz do sol envolve Oliver quando ele acorda.

Está em toda parte, em torno dele, o aquecendo de uma forma que ele não sentia há anos. A tensão que existia em cada pedaço do seu corpo se foi, seus músculos completamente relaxados... Ele está contente, o suficiente para que ele não acorde por completo como faz normalmente, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele não quer se mover, nem mesmo um pouco.

Cada centímetro dele está à vontade, ele respira profundamente, sentindo os raios do sol em seu rosto.

Oliver se aconchega, afundando cada vez mais no abraço...

Só que não é do sol.

É a Felicity.

Tudo isso é ela.

Com isso o Oliver acorda um pouco mais, mexendo apenas o suficiente para sentir onde ele está... Tudo o que ele sente é _ela_.

Ela está em todos os lugares.

Em algum momento no meio da noite, ele ficou de lado, fazendo conchinha com ela, um braço abraça a cintura dela, puxando-a para mais perto. Ela está totalmente encostada nele, a mão dela sob a do Oliver contra seu estômago, leve e tão à vontade como ele estava, a respiração suave dela lhe dizem que ela ainda está num sono profundo...

Não há nada de sexual nisso, nada. Claro que não, nada é _realmente_ sensual nesse momento. Não há movimentos sugestivos ou toques de provocação. Ela não está suspirando seu nome em seu sono ou se pressionando contra ele de uma maneira maliciosa. Nada de inconveniente está acontecendo, nada que o fizesse - ou ela, especificamente - corar ou ter aquela onda de adrenalina que faz o estômago dele retorcer.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, muito _está_ acontecendo. Ele está segurando a Felicity em seus braços, e ele percebe o quão _normal_ é. A perfeição disso - a sensação de paz que traz a ele, a contente harmonia que está se estabelecendo em seu peito como se estivesse lá o tempo todo, o atinge como uma tonelada de tijolos.

Estava embaixo do seu nariz esse tempo todo - ela esteve lá o tempo todo - e ele quase perdeu isto.

Oliver fecha os olhos novamente, por um segundo, lentamente, a puxando um pouco mais para perto. Ele pressiona o rosto contra a parte de trás do pescoço dela, acariciando sua pele macia, seu cabelo sedoso, respirando profundamente...

Ela cheira a _lar_.

Ele esteve tão aterrorizado de se permitir esse tipo de felicidade, ele ainda não tem certeza se merece, que ele quase deixou isso escapar - inferno, ele empurrou para longe dele, não deixando qualquer um dos dois parar até mesmo para considerar, porque o risco era muito grande, o 'e se' sempre impossível de superar.

E se ele não é o suficiente para ela? Ou se eles tentam dar uma chance e tudo dá errado?

E se ele perde ela nessa vida dele?

E se a Felicity se machucar, ou pior, morrer, por causa dele?

Esse pensamento ainda tem um grande peso dentro dele, fazendo com que ele aperte os dentes apenas com a mera possibilidade... Mas agora não é a única coisa que ele vê, não mais. Ele teve um gostinho de como poderia ser, o que ele poderia ter se ele simplesmente se permitir. Ele _quer,_ e ele se arrependerá se não correr esse risco, algo que ele obviamente entende muito melhor no futuro.

Felicity respirada profundamente e o Oliver sente seus pulmões em expansão, a camisa dela mexe o suficiente para que o dedo mindinho dele encoste no pedaço de pele exposto entre a calça de ioga e camisa. Ela está dormindo, completamente relaxada e à vontade, ele está fazendo isso por ela, tanto quanto ela está fazendo isso por ele...

Oliver _quer_ isso.

Ele quase deixou essa sensação de tranquilidade, de um lar, escorregar através de seus dedos, e se a Ellie não tivesse aparecido, ele não sabe como ele...

 _Ellie._

Ela se foi.

Uma sensação de pânico e Oliver se senta, tentando não acordar a Felicity e um urgente "Ellie?" sai da sua boca.

Nada.

Um calafrio passa por sua espinha, terror pulsando por suas veias. Ele olha ao redor do quarto, forçando para se lembrar de respirar constantemente e não tirar conclusões precipitadas, dizendo a si mesmo que ele saberia se algo tivesse acontecido, se alguém tivesse estado lá. Slade... Não, ele saberia.

Mas onde ela está?

A necessidade de encontrá-la domina sua cabeça. Ele tem que protegê-la. Se ele não pode nem mesmo mantê-la segura quando ela está dormindo em seus braços, que chances ele tem de manter esse tipo de vida? Como ele pode justificar o seu querer?

Ele precisa mantê-la segura. Ele precisa que sua menina fique bem.

Apenas... E se ele ferrou tudo? Uma mistura forte de medo e horror preencher seu peito enquanto seus olhos vasculham ao redor do quarto. Ela não está aqui. E se beijar a Felicity, deixa-la ver as partes mais vulneráveis dele, de alguma forma a convenceu de que ele não vale a pena? E se a Ellie simplesmente... Não existisse mais?

 _Oh deus, não, não, não ela, por favor, não ela. Farei qualquer coisa, por favor..._

"Ellie?" ele pergunta de novo, levantando a voz.

"Shhhhh, papai! Mamãe ta dormindo!" Ordena uma voz firme, antes de uma pequena cabeça loira aparecer sobre o encosto do sofá.

A sensação de alívio quase derruba ele e ele se deita de novo, só agora percebendo, quando ele respira profundo, o quão rápido o seu coração está batendo.

"Ellie, o que você está fazendo aí atrás?" Oliver pergunta. "Você me assustou."

"Desculpa, papai", diz ela, profunda preocupação na sua voz com a ideia de preocupar ele. "Eu estava tentando brincar sem fazer barulho. Eu não quero acordar a mamãe-monstro."

Oliver inclina a cabeça, olhando para rostinho inocente antes de olhar para a Felicity, que está dormindo de forma pacifica.

"Mamãe-monstro?" ele pergunta com um pequeno sorriso, jogando o edredom para trás, levantando-se.

"Aham," Ellie responde com um aceno, Felicity se move ligeiramente, o rosto confuso com a perda do seu calor. Sem acordar, ela vai para o lugar que ele tinha ocupado com um suspiro de satisfação. Algo aperta em seu peito e o Oliver quase estica o braço para tocá-la, sua mão coçando para alisar o cabelo bagunçado, mas ele para a si mesmo e, em vez disso, puxa o edredom novamente, cobrindo-a.

Como ela ainda não acordou, o Oliver anda de forma silenciosa.

"Mamãe precisa de café ou ela vira mamãe-monstro", Ellie diz calmamente com absoluta seriedade, observando-o. "Muito 'grrrr'."

Oliver para, ainda longe dela, apertando os lábios para não rir em voz alta da expressão de seriedade no rosto dela, mesmo que ela não esteja exatamente errada. Nas poucas vezes que ele a viu pela manhã, Felicity estava sempre bastante mal humorada antes de tomar café.

Esse pensamento faz ele pausar.

Eles fazem isso com frequência no futuro? Ele e a Ellie acordam e esperam pela Felicity? Ou será que eles fazem café para ela e tentam apaziguar a mamãe-monstro? O nome é algo que ele sabe que faria a Felicity rir quando ela finalmente tivesse um café em seu sistema - ele não ficaria surpreso se ela mesma inventou o apelido. Ele também ficaria com muito medo, ele já ficou à mercê da sua ira formidável antes. Que, agora que ele está pensando sobre isso, provavelmente, acontece muito mais quando eles viram um casal.

Ele pode ser um pai babão, mas ela é provavelmente uma mãe babona também.

Deus, ele _quer_ isso.

Oliver olha para o relógio. É cedo. É muito cedo, de fato, exceto para um ex-naufragado, vigilante com insônia e sua filha, aparentemente.

"Que tal nós a deixarmos dormir um pouco mais e então vamos fazer um pouco de café, ok?" Oliver sugere, se agachando do lado da Ellie.

"Posso colocar o leite?" Ellie lhe pergunta hesitante.

"Eu geralmente deixo que você coloque o leite?" ele pergunta.

Ela suspira, com pequenos ombros caídos e olhos baixos.

"Não", Ellie admite, a voz triste e um pouco tímida. "Às vezes eu derrubo quando eu faço isso."

E sim, ele é um otário, porque ele vai ceder ao olhar no rosto de sua filha toda vez que ela usá-lo. E, se ele não está enganado, ela já sabe disso também.

"Bem...", diz ele, puxando a extremidade de um dos seus cachos loiros. "Talvez, desta vez, você pode colocar."

Aquele pequeno sorriso, de parar o coração, e os olhos felizes brilhantes vão ser sua queda. Ele não tem a menor dúvida, ele nem mesmo se preocupa. Na verdade, ele gosta, porque isso é o que ele quer fazer.

"Obrigado, papai", diz ela, se jogando nos braços dele. "Eu vou ter cuidado. Eu prometo. Eu sou uma menina grande agora. Eu posso fazer isso."

Ele envolve os braços envolta dela instintivamente. Ela é tão pequena, um pedacinho de pessoa que se perde completamente no tamanho de seu abraço, e ele para, para pensar se ele já quis proteger qualquer coisa - qualquer um - mais do que ela. Ele duvida.

Oliver fecha os olhos e saboreia a sensação de ter sua menina em seus braços, segurando-a ainda mais apertado quando ela sobe em seu colo. Ele beija o topo de sua cabeleira de cachos loiros. É uma sensação incrível, essa fé absoluta e amor sendo confiados a ele. Ele nunca sentiu nada parecido em sua vida e é essa confiança que ele vai levar até o fim dos tempos, fazendo tudo em seu poder para não deixá-la quebrar, nem sequer uma vez.

E se ela derramar o leite, ele não vai se importar. Vai valer a pena.

Ellie se afasta um pouco, ainda sentada em seu joelho e sorrindo para ele, daquela maneira alegre que só as crianças pequenas parecem conseguir.

"Mas eu vou colocar o café, ok?" ele confirma, acariciando os cabelos dela com os dedos. "Eu não quero que você se queime."

"Ok", ela concorda com facilidade. "É hora de fazer o café agora?"

"Daqui a pouco, Ellie-bug", ele diz a ela, sem nem mesmo pensar sobre o apelido.

Ellie sorri para ele e ele é grato por ela ter comentado com ele sobre o apelido na noite passada - é provavelmente uma boa ideia lhe dar essa sensação de normalidade. Ela passou por uma enorme quantidade de mudanças no último dia e isso deve ser extremamente confuso para uma criança com idade

pré-escolar, mesmo que ela não possa compreender totalmente.

Oliver se pergunta o quanto disso tudo ela está _compreendendo_ , se ela percebe que as coisas são um pouco estranhas ou se ele e a Felicity - seus _eus_ futuros - explicaram o que estava acontecendo para ela. É algo que ele deveria perguntar a ela? Ou será que vai perturbá-la, lembrando que seu mundo inteiro está diferente?

"Nós vamos voltar para casa hoje?" Ellie pergunta.

Oliver olha para ela, sua mente em branco sem saber o que dizer. Ele não tem certeza se ela está falando sobre o futuro ou se eles moram em outro lugar ou... O que.

Será que ele mora aqui com a Felicity no futuro? Há uma parte dele que diz que sim, porque esta é sua casa de infância, especialmente se algo acontecer com sua mãe... Ele não achou que fosse possível, mas pensar que sua mãe não estará viva num futuro próximo dói ainda mais agora do que na noite passada.

"Uh, bem..." Oliver começa.

"Para nossa Mansão Queen."

Oliver faz uma pausa. " _Nossa_ Mansão Queen?"

"Sim. Vovó disse que esta é a Mansão Queen, mas temos uma também."

Ele não tem idéia de como responder. Sua mente corre através das possibilidades de que... Será que acontecerá algo a este lugar fazendo com que eles chamem uma nova casa de Mansão Queen? Será que eles vendem esta casa ou... O sorriso venenoso da Isabel de repente vem em sua mente e ele se pergunta se ela terá algo a ver com isso. Ela já tomou a empresa e ele realmente duvida que ela vá parar por aí, considerando como são interligados todos os bens da família Queen.

É outra coisa para se preocupar. Como se a ameaça do Slade, que paira sobre eles todos, não fosse o suficiente. Ele precisa reunir a equipe, descobrir o seu próximo passo, formular algum tipo de plano. Eles precisam agir antes do Slade. Mas ele pensa, no que ele olha para trás, para a Felicity, eles vão se sair bem melhor descansados.

Ele afasta os pensamentos de vingança do Slade e manipulações da Isabel e os deixa para mais tarde. Surpreendentemente, é algo fácil de fazer com

a sua filha para dar atenção.

"Provavelmente não," Oliver responde, dando-lhe um sorriso, que ele espera parecer mais reconfortante do que é. "Mais tarde, ok?"

"O que podemos fazer agora, então?" ela pergunta, piscando para ele.

"Bem, nós poderíamos... uh..." ele começa antes de dar um branco total.

Ela não tem os brinquedos dela aqui. E Oliver duvida muito que sua mãe guardou qualquer um dele ou de Thea de quando eles eram pequenos. Talvez seu antigo conjunto de trem, mas mesmo isso, deve estar escondido em algum canto empoeirado do sótão. Ele nem sequer tem livros infantis para ler para ela.

"Nós poderíamos... Colorir?" sugere ele, se perguntando se ele soa tão incerto para ela quanto ele soa para si mesmo.

Ellie suspira, totalmente desinteressada com esta sugestão. Porque, sim... Foi praticamente tudo o que ela fez ontem. Ele não pode culpá-la por querer um pouco de variedade.

"Posso assistir _Rascal_ _Raccoon_ na TV?" ela pergunta, se animando um pouco. "Mamãe disse que haveria episódios novos em breve."

Ele não tem, absolutamente, nenhum conhecimento de programas para crianças nos dias de hoje, e mesmo se _Rascal_ _Raccoon_ estiver passando na televisão atualmente, ele tem quase certeza que vai ser um que ela já viu.

"Não está passando agora, querida", ele diz a ela.

"Mas a mamãe coloca para gravar" Ellie insiste, olhando muito mais chateada do que deveria, como se ele tivesse acabado de dizer que o desenho não existe mais.

"Tio Barry a trouxe para um outro tempo, lembra?" Oliver diz a ela suavemente, estudando sua reação. "Mamãe não gravou aqui."

"Oh," Ellie diz com um bico... E é isso.

É a primeira vez que ele menciona sobre viagem no tempo com ela e ela reage como se fosse nada. Ele não tem idéia se é porque ela está tão acostumada com isso ou se porque ela simplesmente não consegue entender o conceito.

"Então ela deveria," Ellie diz definitivamente. "É um ótimo programa."

Oliver luta contra o sorriso gigante que ameaça aparecer em seu rosto com a certeza no tom de voz dela, ele balança a cabeça prometendo: "Eu vou

garantir que ela saiba disso."

"Posso jogar no computador dela?" Ellie pergunta, levantando as sobrancelhas e mordendo o lábio.

Não é o computador, mas o computador _dela_.

Oliver apenas pisca para ela por um momento, observando a falsa inocência no rostinho doce. Então é isso que sua filha faz quando ela está tentando fugir com alguma coisa. Ela lembra muito fortemente Thea, na verdade, e ele arquiva um pouco desse conhecimento para o futuro.

"Mamãe permite que você faça isso?", pergunta ele, erguendo as sobrancelhas para ela.

"Às vezes," Ellie responde em voz baixa.

"Verdade?" Oliver questiona com um olhar incrédulo.

"Bem... Ela me deu meu próprio tablet," Ellie admite, parecendo nervosa por ter sido pega em uma meia-mentira – o que já faz dela uma criança mais fácil do que ele ou Thea foi. "Mas como eu não tenho ele aqui, eu pensei que talvez eu pudesse jogar jogos no dela?"

"Boa tentativa," Oliver diz a ela, lutando contra um sorriso enquanto ela desiste do computador.

"Então o que nós podemos fazer?" Ellie pergunta, grandes olhos lacrimejantes olhando para ele. "Não temos nenhum jogo aqui?"

"O que você estava fazendo antes de eu acordar?"

"Eu estava tentando construir um castelo", diz Ellie.

"Porque você é uma princesa?" Oliver questiona.

Para sua surpresa, Ellie zomba e revira os olhos.

"Não seja bobo, papai", diz ela, balançando a cabeça. "Eu não sou uma princesa. Eu sou presidente. É muito mais importante do que ser uma princesa."

Às vezes ela é, tão obviamente, filha da Felicity que mexe em algo profundo no âmago do seu ser. Ela é uma menina incrível, mais inteligente e mais segura de si mesma do que qualquer criança que ele já conheceu. Ela já tem uma personalidade forte, ele sabe que, sem dúvida alguma, ela vai dar um punhado de trabalho quando ela ficar mais velha... Mas cada vez que ele vê um pouco da mãe dela na Ellie, que brilha tão claramente, isso o faz amá-la ainda mais.

Faz com que ele ame _Felicity_ ainda mais também, o que não é uma coisa

que ele pensou que era possível até ontem.

"Eu não achei que os presidentes tivessem _castelos_ ", ele diz a ela.

"Ué, eu tenho", ela responde com um tom altivo, e ela já não se parece a Thea, mas sim a Moira. "Porque eu sou o presidente e eu disse isso."

"E o Congresso aprovou que você construísse um castelo?" Oliver pergunta.

"Eu sou uma presidente muito boa", confidencia Ellie. "Eles me ouvem."

"Eu estou contente que está dando certo para você", diz ele, incapaz de esconder sua diversão.

"É", ela acena com confiança suprema. "Até a mamãe disse que sim."

"Bem... Se a mamãe diz que sim", ele permite, mal escondendo o sorriso com os dedos.

"Ela deixou", Ellie garante, como se isso fizesse do fato uma verdade absoluta.

Para ela, provavelmente faz. Não é algo estranho, para o Oliver também, ele sendo honesto.

"Então, que tal eu lhe ajudar a construir o castelo?" ele sugere, fingindo olhar ao redor, quando ele diz, "Embora, eu não tenha certeza onde posso encontrar pedras..."

"Papai!" Ellie ri, descendo do seu colo enquanto ela balança a cabeça. "Não é um castelo real. Nós só precisamos de travesseiros e um lençol."

"Oh," Oliver diz, como se ela tivesse surpreendido ele completamente. "Bem, nós temos isso, não é?"

"Estas almofadas são excelentes para o castelo," Ellie lhe diz com um aceno de cabeça, olhando para o sofá, pronunciando a palavra "excelente" perfeitamente.

Quantas vezes eles fazem isso juntos? Não é, obviamente, a primeira vez. A ideia de que isso pode ser um ritual de fim de semana ou algo assim, aquece o peito dele.

"Eu acho que é melhor eu achar um lençol para nós." Oliver proclama.

"Bom plano, papai," Ellie diz, e ele leva um segundo se deleitando com a deliciosa aceitação do seu "plano" antes de se levantar em direção ao armário do banheiro.

É um tanto ridículo o quanto ele está amando isso, especialmente considerando que ontem de manhã ele tinha acordado na gelada _foundry_ , ainda mais cansado do que quando ele desabou sobre a cama à meia-noite - ele não tinha sido capaz de desligar sua mente até mesmo por alguns minutos. Os pensamentos dele pularam de tentar prever o próximo movimento do Slade, se perguntando o que mais ele deveria estar fazendo para garantir que ninguém mais fosse vítima de sua vingança contra ele, à ter que desempenhar o papel de filho devoto na candidatura para prefeita de sua mãe, sorrindo e fingindo que tudo não estava caindo aos pedaços em sua família, às mortes silenciosas nas ruas que ele não estava lá para impedir, às pessoas que foram pegas no fogo cruzado ou foram vítima da escuridão da cidade, o que estava acontecendo com Roy, onde ele estava, se ele estava bem, se ele podia salvá-lo, até a forma como a empresa tinha escorregado por entre os dedos e o que isso pode significar para os seus bens, e Thea... Que estava com tanta raiva...

Mas o olhar de felicidade no rosto da Ellie faz tudo isso valer a pena, faz com que a carga sobre os ombros seja mais leve.

Ele tenta imaginar o que qualquer um dos homens que enfrentou o Arrow acharia do vigilante passando a manhã fazendo um forte de travesseiros e ele descobre que é difícil. É algo praticamente inimaginável. Mas talvez isso é o que torna tão incrível. De alguma forma... Um dia, ele encontra uma maneira de ser outra coisa, ser outra pessoa, alguém que não seja apenas o salvador da cidade. Ele descobre como ser um marido e um pai, o tipo de homem que viaja com sua família de férias e faz casulos com eles em seus braços e brinca de faz de conta com sua criança. Como ele consegue esse equilíbrio, ele não tem ideia, mas apenas a _noção_ de que tudo é possível, já é inebriante.

Ele percebe que ele ainda não sabe se ele e a Felicity estão casados no futuro. Seu coração diz que sim, porque não há a possibilidade de que ele não esteja casado com ela, especialmente se eles têm outro filho a caminho.

 _Outra_ criança.

Uau.

"É suficiente?" ele pergunta, com a voz ligeiramente embargada, com uma emoção que não ele pode nomear, enquanto ele volta com dois lençóis cinzas em suas mãos.

"Sim!" Ellie confirma, correndo ao redor e segurando almofadas do sofá com um olhar determinado e uma mão firme. "Mas eu preciso de sua ajuda."

"Ok, bem, você tem mais prática com fortes de travesseiros do que eu, então eu vou seguir a suas instruções, presidente Ellie."

Ela balança a cabeça como fosse totalmente esperado.

"É ciência", Ellie informa a ele. "Mamãe diz isso."

Isso, meio que é verdade, ele supõe. Há gravidade, equilíbrio, tensão e... Ok, se Felicity transforma fortes de travesseiros em uma lição da ciência básica para a sua filha, ele vai estar totalmente por fora, assim como o fato de que há pelo menos treze anos ele não constrói um forte de travesseiro e ele está totalmente fora de prática.

"Eu costumava fazer isso com sua tia Thea, sabia?", diz ele, dobrando o lençol sob os pés na parte de trás do sofá.

"Eu sei", Ellie diz a ele. "Ela é uma excelente construtora de castelos também."

Ele para o que está fazendo e olha para Ellie, ela está ocupada colocando a outra extremidade do lençol debaixo do colchão, tendo muito cuidado para não empurrar a cama e acordar a Felicity. Ah, com certeza eles fazem isso muitas vezes.

"Você faz isso com Thea?"

"Sim", Ellie diz, olhando para ele como se fosse óbvio, como se isso fosse nada. "Sempre que eu fico com ela e Tio Roy, nós construímos um castelo gigante na sala de estar. É divertido. Eu faço Tio Roy ser o dragão."

Por alguma razão, aquilo o acerta completamente. Isso é _real_. Sempre foi verdadeiro - ele sabia que era real no segundo que ele a segurou em seus braços - mas ouvir sobre ela fazendo algo tão inocente como construir castelos de travesseiros com sua irmã... Isso o afeta ainda mais. Ela é _real_ , e em algum momento no futuro não muito distante, ela será uma presença na vida de todos. Em algum lugar, nos próximos anos, ela está realmente construindo fortes de travesseiros com Thea, como ele costumava fazer.

Isto o faz querer se agarrar a esta versão de seu futuro ainda mais.

Então ele o faz.

Oliver trabalha tranquilamente com a Ellie, colocando as bordas do lençol

em todos os locais adequados para fazer um pequeno forte, um castelo - castelo da Ellie. Alegria o enche enquanto ele constrói uma pequena tenda com sua filha e ele sabe que não importa o que irá acontecer - se ela irá desaparecer em um instante ou ficar com eles por anos - ele sabe que irá sempre se lembrar disso.

Quando fica pronto, Oliver dá uns passos para trás examinando seu trabalho, mas Ellie de repente agarra o braço dele, puxando-o com ela. "Rápido! Entre antes que a mamãe-monstro acorde e ataque!"

Não há ninguém - vigilante ou não - que iria ignorar esse tipo de ordem. E, sem sequer pensar, Oliver entra na tenda com a Ellie.

Há um estranho facho de luz passando através do lençol, no que os dois se amontoam e Ellie pressiona um dedo sobre os lábios, olhando em volta como se ela estivesse esperando algo acontecer. Oliver concorda com seu comando de silêncio, ouvindo também, sentado imóvel, aguardando instruções. Seria completamente absurdo, se ele não estivesse tão incrivelmente fascinado.

Depois de um momento, ele sussurra: "O que estamos esperando?"

"Como presidente, eu digo que você tem que ficar quieto," Ellie lembra com enorme seriedade.

"Oh," Oliver responde, tão sério quanto. "Ok, então."

Possivelmente ela herdou do lado Dearden um pouco mais do que ele pensava, porque ele fica completamente em silêncio, acenando de acordo.

Ellie com toda a seriedade, lembra, "O monstro está _lá fora_ , papai".

"Certo." Ele faz uma pausa, mas depois de um momento quando se torna claro que ela não vai dizer mais nada, ele pergunta: "Então, nós estamos nos escondendo?"

"Claro que não", ela zomba, olhando para ele como se ele fosse louco. "Nós estamos esperando o momento certo para atacar."

Oliver não pode esconder sua risada com isso. Ela é definitivamente sua filha também, não é?

"Bem, talvez nós podemos atraí-la", Oliver sugere.

Ellie ergue a cabeça, ondas de cabelo loiro balançando para o lado enquanto ela olha para ele especulativamente.

"Como?" ela pergunta.

"Eu acho...", diz ele, se aproximando mais e se curvando para que ele esteja em seu nível "que os monstros são atraídos pelo riso."

"Riso?" ela pergunta, estreitando os olhos para ele com desconfiança.

"Como, por exemplo... Um ataque de cosquinhas."

Ela arregala os olhos e abre a boca surpresa, enquanto ela pisca para ele.

"Papai, não." Ela balança a cabeça, mas ela já está sorrindo. "O monstro vai vir!"

"Essa é a ideia!" ele lembra a ela e então ele a agarra, fazendo cócegas em sua barriga.

Ellie grita, se revirando nos braços dele, rindo muito no que ela tenta se jogar para longe de seu ataque. Apenas seus reflexos, bem treinados, impede que ela caísse para trás, enquanto seus dedos vão para as axilas dela, a deixando sem fôlego, soltando um "Papai... Para!" antes de ser seguido por mais risadas.

Ele não pode deixar de rir junto, ela se contorce, tentando empurrá-lo tanto quanto ela tenta rastejar, mas ele não deixa.

"Papai!" ela protesta ofegante, suas pequenas mãos empurrando os dedos dele e ele para, puxando-a de volta para seu colo.

Há um barulho de movimento próximo a eles e os olhos da Ellie se arregalam com o som.

"Você acha que funcionou?" Oliver pergunta, beliscando seu nariz.

Ela ainda está recuperando o fôlego, os olhos grudados no lençol enquanto ela sabiamente diz: "Você é muito bobo por tentar acordar a mamãe-monstro sem café, papai".

Normalmente, ele concordaria. Mas isso é tão novo para Felicity quanto é para ele e ele sabe, com absoluta certeza, que ela ficará tão fascinada pela Ellie quanto ele. Ela não precisa de café para acordá-la, hoje não.

Ellie, sozinha, é um furacão.

"O que é tudo isso?" Felicity pergunta ainda sonolenta, antes enfiar seu rosto sob o lençol. Cada instinto do Oliver está dizendo a ele para arrastá-la para debaixo do lençol com eles e abraçá-la, mas ele não o faz. Ele apenas sorri suavemente enquanto ela se senta no chão, olhando para o seu forte.

"Eba!" Ellie grita, chacoalhando em seus braços. "Papai, funcionou! A

mamãe-monstro!"

"Você tem certeza?" Oliver confirma, seu sorriso crescendo no que ele olha para o 'mamãe-monstro' em toda a sua bela glória. "Isso se parece mais como um 'bom dia' do que um ataque para mim."

Felicity boceja enquanto ele fala, abaixando-se sob o lençol e rastejando para ficar com eles. Ela fecha o maxilar e tem um arrepio, seus músculos desesperadamente tentando acordar e ela está tão incrivelmente bonita e sexy ao mesmo tempo, que exige de Oliver uma força extra para não puxá-la em seus braços e beijá-la. Ele _quer_ \- deus, como ele quer - não que isso seja algo novo. Enquanto ele observa ela se acomodar, ele se deixa pensar sobre isso. Ele queria abraçá-la, beijá-la, por um muito tempo, muito mais tempo do que apenas as últimas horas. Isso nunca foi uma opção, ele nunca tinha considerado, mas agora...

"Você dormiu bem?" ele pergunta, sua voz suave e gentil, colocando as mãos sob as dela antes que ele perceba o que está fazendo. E quando ele o faz, ele não retira.

"Aham," Felicity concorda, se inclinando para beijar a testa da Ellie, que se inclina para ela e ela torce o nariz. "Eu dormi muito bem e então eu acordei com as gargalhadas, o que é muito melhor do que um despertador. Mesmo se o despertador estivesse programado para soar como risos. Eu sinto que isso não seria o mesmo, sabe?" Ela boceja novamente, balançando a cabeça, falando para ele, "Isso é melhor, muito melhor."

Ela pode até estar à beira de uma típica Felicity-falante, mas - como a maioria das vezes – ela está sendo honesta. Ela está certa. Você não pode engarrafar esse tipo de felicidade, mas isso não significa que ele não gostaria de fazer. Ele nunca sentiu nada como isso - borbulhas em suas veias como champanhe, deixando-o tonto e feliz, faz tanto tempo desde que ele sentiu isso, que ele não supera o quanto ele já tinha esquecido como é bom se sentir assim em primeiro lugar.

"Definitivamente melhor," Oliver sussurra, olhando para ela.

Ela se vira para ele, ainda meio adormecida, com um quase silencioso, "Hã?"

Ele apenas balança a cabeça com um sorriso suave. "Nada."

Oliver sabe que ela está acordando porque ela inclina a cabeça, franzindo a testa, ouvindo mais do que o que ele está dizendo, da forma que Felicity sempre faz. Ele nunca foi capaz de esconder as coisas dela, mesmo quando ele, realmente, tentou, porque ela o conhece muito bem. Ela sempre o conheceu.

E como o silêncio se estende entre eles, ele sabe que ela está vendo tudo o que ele não está dizendo.

A Felicity não move sua mão, mas mexe o polegar, quase como se ela estivesse testando as águas. Ele não se move, não faz nada, deixando-a à vontade, ela então desliza os dedos entre os deles. Dá pra ver um pouco de apreensão no olhar dela enquanto ela procura nos olhos dele. O Oliver não pisca, não desvia o olhar. Em vez disso, ele mantém seu olhar, deixa banhar ele, deixa a presença dela banhar ele.

Ela abre a boca, respirando fundo para falar, quando Ellie interrompe.

"Você está pronta para o café, mamãe?"

"O que?" Felicity pergunta, piscando para ela.

"Café," Ellie diz novamente. "Papai disse que eu poderia colocar o leite, porque eu sou uma menina grande."

"Você é," Felicity concorda balançando a cabeça. "Muito grande. Chocante, na verdade. Você cresceu durante a noite?" Ela estica o braço livre - ela não soltou a mão dele e ele luta contra o impulso de puxá-la para mais perto - ela pega uma das pernas da Ellie para verificar o tamanho. "Elas parecem mais longas." Ellie faz uma série de ruídos que se transformam em risos quando os dedos da Felicity se aproximam dos dedos do pé, fazendo Oliver rir. "Você ficou mais alta? Talvez devêssemos arrumar um emprego como uma barista".

"Mamãe!" Ellie ri, balançando a cabeça. "Você é boba."

"Talvez um pouco," Felicity concorda, sorrindo para a garota com olhos brilhantes, Oliver sorri para ela.

Ele sabe muito bem, naquele momento que qualquer um deles ficaria feliz em se fazer de bobo só para ouvir o som do riso a sua menina, só para ver a alegria que se espalhou por todo seu pequeno rosto. Ambos fariam _qualquer coisa_ por ela, e eles claramente fazem... Considerando onde ela está agora.

Ele está _paralisado_.

A adoração é evidente no rosto da Felicity, a mão quente dela na dele. A

voz da Ellie preenche o espaço minúsculo, forçando os lábios da Felicity para formar um 'o' quando ela responde, seus olhos vão para a boca dela...

Ele beijou aqueles lábios na noite passada. Foi tão involuntário, quase uma erupção, mas ouvir suas palavras hesitantes, ela tentando lhe dar uma saída de todo jeito, pois tinha medo que tudo era apenas do lado dela e ela não queria que ele se sentisse como se tivesse que fazer algo só porque eles _sabem_ sobre a Ellie, sobre o futuro deles... Ele não poderia ter parado mesmo que ele quisesse, porque isso _não_ era nem um pouco o que ele estava fazendo.

Ele não quer forçá-la, ele não quer acelerar as coisas ou fazê-la se sentir desconfortável, ou fazer com que se ela se sinta obrigada a fazer algo que não quisesse...

Os medos dela são os medos dele, e ele a vê conversando com a Ellie, olha para o cabelo bagunçado, a camisa enorme que está escorregando no ombro dela, as marcas do travesseiro no maxilar, os óculos, ligeiramente, tortos em seu rosto. Um forte contraste com os seus vívidos movimentos, brilhantes olhos azuis, seu lindo sorriso, enquanto Ellie conta sobre como ele ajudou a construir o forte.

Ela _quer_ isso, ele pode ver, ela quer cada bocado tanto quanto ele.

"Felicity."

Ela olha para ele, no mesmo instante que alguém bate, de forma hesitante, à sua porta, interrompendo eles.

Oliver sabe quem é, mesmo sem perguntar.

"Você pode entrar, mãe", ele grita, a Ellie se move para a borda do lençol, olhando para fora.

Se é pela presença iminente da sua mãe ou apenas o mundo exterior chamando-os, Oliver não sabe, mas Felicity começa a puxar sua mão da dele. Não é um movimento súbito - não é como ela fosse uma adolescente pega em uma posição comprometedora - mas seus dedos começam a deslizar para longe dos seus, e ele não gosta disso de forma alguma, ele não gosta que ela se sinta como se precisasse se afastar.

Parece errado, dada essa nova realidade na qual eles já acordaram...

Então, ele vai atrás da mão dela.

Oliver desliza a mão na dela e ela olha para ele com surpresa... E então,

sua testa franze com uma esperança hesitante. Ele sorri, um pequeno sorriso, mas é real, e ela vê quando os olhos dela encontram os dele.

Não há nada a esconder aqui, não mais. Nunca realmente teve, exceto quando se tratava dos seus sentimentos por ela. Mas agora, agora não há nenhuma razão para escondê-los e ele a deixa ver _tudo_.

A ligação entre eles é nova e crua - nua. Deveria ser algo assustador, mas não é.

"Nossa..." Moira diz de fora da tenda. "Fazia muito tempo que não via um forte nesta casa."

O Oliver não perde o tom de saudade, a melancolia em sua voz.

"É um castelo," Ellie corrige, deitada de bruços, com a cabeça para fora da tenda, seus pés descalços chutando o ar próximo à Felicity.

"Minhas desculpas," Moira oferece, com toda graça e decoro.

"Está tudo bem," Ellie diz a ela com um suspiro longo. "Papai cometeu o mesmo erro."

"Ei, mãe," Oliver diz, levantando a ponta do lençol para olhar para a Moira, de onde ele e Felicity estão sentados, com as pernas cruzadas sob a tenda improvisada. Ele ainda não soltou sua mão, ela ainda está tensa como se estivesse esperando que ele a soltasse a qualquer minuto. Ele pode sentir os olhos dela ainda focados nele. Mas ele está longe de forçar qualquer distância entre eles neste momento, ele mal consegue se lembrar como era apenas um dia atrás.

"Bom dia, Oliver," Moira diz, se inclinando para espiar dentro da tenda. Felicity começa a puxar sua mão novamente, mas ele não a solta e, definitivamente, não perde Moira observando seus dedos entrelaçados. "Bom dia, Felicity."

"Uh, oi," Felicity diz, passando a mão pelo cabelo. Oliver tem que morder a língua para não soltar um _"Você está linda"_ , mas não o faz. Não porque não é o momento, mas porque é algo apenas para eles, e definitivamente não é _apenas_ eles agora.

"Eu pensei que, talvez, eu poderia ver se a Ellie gostaria de alguns _waffles_ ," Moira oferece.

"Com morangos?"

Tanto a Ellie quanto o Oliver perguntam, seus tons ridiculamente semelhantes, cheios de esperança e otimismo, valorizando o maravilhoso agrado de ter morango no _waffles_.

O Oliver não perde a risada divertida que a Felicity solta.

Sua reação é completamente involuntária e ele sabe muito bem que o seu nível de excitação com a ideia de _waffles_ de morango de sua mãe é mais adequado para a idade da sua filha, mas _ninguém_ faz _waffles_ de morango como Moira Queen. Esse também é o seu café da manhã preferido, mesmo que ele não lembre a última vez que ela o fez.

Anos, faz _anos_.

Ele não está nem um pouco arrependido pela emoção infantil de antecipação que passa por ele, especialmente quando vê a expressão no rosto da sua mãe - ela chegou à mesma conclusão, que faz muito tempo desde a ultima vez que ela fez aqueles _waffles_ , e de repente ela parece mais jovem.

"Eu acho que posso fazer dessa forma," responde a Moira, com carinho em seus olhos, enquanto ela olha do Oliver para a Ellie e balança a cabeça antes de estender a mão. "E você poderia me ajudar, Ellie."

"Eu posso?" Ellie pergunta, praticamente vibrando com empolgação enquanto ela olha para Felicity. "Posso ajudar, mamãe?"

"Claro", Felicity diz facilmente. Ela olha em direção ao Oliver enquanto ela fala. "Vamos nos juntar a você em alguns minutos, ok?"

"Ok!" Ellie diz, se levantando e segurando a mão da Moira. "Pode colocar chantilly também, vovó?"

O coração do Oliver salta dentro do peito, o som da sua filha chamando sua mãe de 'vovó', mas isso não parece perturbar sua mãe nem um pouco. Ela apenas sorri para Ellie com um olhar maternal e paciente, que ele não tinha visto desde que ele era criança. Ela diz alguma coisa em resposta enquanto as duas saem do quarto, ele não faz ideia o que ela responde, ele apenas as observa, _juntas_ \- sua mãe e sua filha.

Esta é a única vez que ele vai ver isso.

 _Agora._

No momento em que a Ellie entrar em suas vidas, sua mãe já terá partido.

Seus ombros caem quando a Moira fecha a porta atrás dela.

Ele não tem certeza de como ele dever lidar com isso...

"Sua mãe me viu de pijama."

... E tão rapidamente, Felicity chama ele de volta.

Há um tom, ligeiramente, histérico em sua voz, que Oliver suspeita que, tem muito mais a ver com a soma de tudo o que aconteceu no último dia, do que com sua mãe.

Provavelmente.

"Eu duvido que ela sequer tenha notado," Oliver diz a ela, deixando cair o lençol de volta, fechando eles na tenda. "E ela, definitivamente, não se importou."

"Sim, sei" Felicity zomba, conscientemente colocando seu cabelo com _frizz_ matinal atrás da orelha. "Sua mãe tem o penteado perfeito todos os dias de sua vida. Ela provavelmente acorda com aquela aparência. Duendes fazem o seu cabelo e maquiagem quando ela dorme ou algo assim." Seus olhos se arregalam "Oh Deus, eu não estou usando maquiagem!"

"Você não está…?" Oliver pára por um segundo, piscando - ela está preocupada com isso? Ele bufa, o som se transformando em uma risada, enquanto ele balança a cabeça. "Felicity, você está sendo ridícula."

"Eu não estou sendo ridícula, Oliver", ela reclama. Ele ri de novo e ela estreita os olhos. "Não estou, eu estou falando sério." Ela franze a testa, os lábios formando um pequeno bico, que a faz parecer muito mais deliciosa do que deveria ser permitido, e ele sorri, ele não consegue evitar. "É da minha futura sogra que estamos falando e ela está silenciosamente me julgando enquanto nós conversamos, um pouco de simpatia iria..."

Oliver congela. Ele vê o momento que ela se toca do que disse por causa do olhar de horror em seu rosto e sua palidez.

"Eu não quis dizer... que..." Felicity balança a cabeça, tentando puxar a mão dela de volta, mas ele ainda não a solta. "Eu não estou dizendo…"

"Sim, você disse." ele interrompe.

Isso a faz parar.

"Você quis dizer isso." Oliver repete, levantando a mão dela. Ele não percebe o que está fazendo até pressionar seus lábios contra os dedos dela, beijando-os suavemente, saboreando a forma como sua respiração para - com surpresa e algo mais, fazendo o seu coração acelerar. "E isso é bom."

"Oliver..."

"Nós não estamos... _Lá_ ainda", ele reconhece.

"Oh Deus, nem um pouco perto," Felicity fala, olhando para a boca dele, ainda tocando a sua mão. Há um ligeiro tremor correndo ao longo de seus dedos, mas quando ele olha para ela, ele encontra um sorriso no rosto, um que é a antítese completa à relutância em seus olhos. "Oliver..."

"Mas nós temos todas as razões para acreditar que estamos no nosso caminho."

"Isso é..." Felicity começa, mas sua voz some quando ela claramente não tem ideia de como terminar o que ela começou a dizer. "Oliver..."

"É tudo tão novo", diz ele, as palavras tendo o mesmo peso do que ele já havia dito na noite anterior. "E um pouco assustador." Isso poderia ser o eufemismo do ano. "Mas eu diria que nós dois estamos lidando com tudo isso muito bem."

"Você quer dizer... Sendo os pais de uma criança saltitante de três anos?" ela pergunta, seus olhos procurando seu rosto.

"E nós, sendo... _nós_ ", acrescenta.

" _Nós?_ " ela pergunta, soando como se ela tivesse certeza de que ela o ouviu errado. "Portanto, há... Um 'nós'?"

"Felicity...", diz Oliver, balançando a cabeça e soltando uma respiração rápida. "Eu acho que nós dois sabemos que existe um 'nós' há muito mais tempo do que estávamos prontos para admitir."

"Não." Ela balança a cabeça e seu coração para por um momento, até que ela continua, acenando com a mão entre eles. "Não, _nós_ não sabíamos disso. Metade do 'nós' pensou que ela tinha uma queda terrível, inadequada, esmagadora, embaraçosa e unilateral do inferno que nunca iria passar."

"Nunca foi unilateral", diz ele.

Felicity já está sacudindo a cabeça. "Mas você... e nós..."

Ela pisca rapidamente, os lábios sem batom se abrem demonstrando surpresa, o que o faz querer beijá-la só para provar que ele está sendo verdadeiro. Mas ele não o faz. Ele ouve, assim como ele disse que faria na noite passada, porque este é definitivamente algo que eles precisam conversar, especialmente se eles quiserem avançar.

"Mas você nunca disse nada!" Felicity exclama. "Quero dizer, houve ontem à noite... Mas isso não conta, né?"

Oliver questiona. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Quero dizer que você é alguém que vê algo na sua frente... Mas não _vê_... Não, não é isso que quero dizer. Ou talvez seja isso que eu quero dizer, eu não sei, eu não consigo pensar porque isso é... Muito." Felicity fecha os olhos. Ele pode praticamente ouvir as rodas girando em sua cabeça, e usa toda a energia nele para ficar sentado, esperando. Quando ela finalmente abre os olhos, eles são claros... E cheio de perguntas. "Oliver, se havia um 'nós' todo este tempo, por que só agora? Se não fosse..."

"Não", Oliver diz, balançando a cabeça, ouvindo o que ela não está dizendo. "Felicity…"

"E a Sara... e a Helena, McKenna e Laurel. Oh meu deus, Laurel. Oliver, isso é loucura. Você sempre foi apaixonado pela Laurel, desde sempre. Se há alguém que você dever ser, supostamente, 'felizes para sempre' é com ela. Não _comigo_... Mesmo que nós sejamos, aparentemente, isso ainda..."

"Eu não estou apaixonado pela Laurel," Oliver interrompe, sentindo que isso é algo definitivo, de uma forma que nunca foi antes. "Eu não sou apaixonado por ela há muito tempo."

"Oliver", Felicity diz, balançando a cabeça como se fosse a única coisa que ela pudesse fazer. "Eu estava aqui, eu vi você. Eu vi o que você passou nestes últimos anos, eu vi todas essas mulheres em sua vida. E embora, provavelmente, não correspondesse à sua quota pré-ilha, definitivamente existiram algumas - todas com Laurel sendo assim... um..." Ela acena com a mão, lutando para encontrar a palavra certa. "Um fantasma ou algo assim, sempre lá. E então veio a Sara..."

"Eu amo a Sara," Oliver interrompe, e a boca dela se fecha. Ele pode ver o terror enchendo seus olhos e ele diz: "Mas eu não estava _apaixonado_ por ela. Eu acho que eu nunca fui apaixonado pela Sara. Eu estava... Eu estava com ela porque era fácil, porque ela é como eu... Porque eu não preciso me preocupar se ela vai se machucar ou morrer só porque ela está comigo."

"Oliver", Felicity começa, mas ele não deixa ela terminar.

"A Sara me conhece... Ela me conhece de uma forma que torna tudo mais

fácil, eu não tenho que abrir mão de certas partes de mim, mesmo quando estou com ela. Eu posso ser eu... Sem realmente deixá-la entrar..."

Felicity olha para ele, o rosto ilegível, enquanto ela absorve o que está sendo dito por ele.

"Eu estava com ela porque era _seguro_."

A verdade no que ele está dizendo o choca.

 _Inevitável._

Sara sabia.

Ela tinha chamado o término de _inevitável_... Porque era, desde o início, desde que ela voltou. Ele foi o único que não enxergou. Ela sabia exatamente o que eles tinham e exatamente como terminaria, porque pela mesma razão que ele estava com ela, ela estava com ele.

Ele não estava arriscando nada com Sara, não como ele estaria com a Felicity - e Deus, ele estaria arriscando muito com ela, ele estaria arriscando tudo... Mas _valeria a pena._ Há uma prova física de que vai valer a pena, na forma da sua filha lá embaixo, fazendo _waffles_ de morango com a avó.

 _Vale a pena._

"Eu acho que você está confuso," Felicity diz, tentando puxar sua mão para longe da sua. "Ou talvez você bateu sua cabeça quando você estava lutando contra o Slade e agora você está sofrendo de amnésia de curto prazo." Sua voz oscila. "Muita coisa mudou, como você disse ontem à noite, e você está entrando em choque, porque se você acha que eu vou acreditar que você superou a Sara assim tão rápido - que você superou a _Laurel_ rapidamente..."

Ela puxa a mão de novo e ele sussurra, "Felicity", antes de relutantemente deixá-la ir, seus dedos instantaneamente anseiam por puxá-la de volta.

"Você está confuso", ela reitera, entrelaçando os dedos da mão de forma apertada. "E é compreensível, porque oi, grande mudança de vida na forma de uma criança de três anos de idade, mas..."

"Eu não estou confuso," contradiz o Oliver, levantando a voz sobre a dela. Ele continua antes que ela volte a falar. "Eu... Superei a Laurel há algum tempo. Bastante tempo. Sua foto no meu bolso me deu o impulso para sobreviver na ilha, um incentivo que eu _precisava_ lá."

Felicity está quieta, deixando ele falar - ele nunca falou sobre isso, com

ninguém; a última pessoa com quem falou com sobre essa imagem foi Slade, ironicamente. Ele se vê querendo contar ainda mais, explicar mais, e ele não tem certeza se ele está dizendo para ela ou para ele mesmo.

"Mas... Mesmo antes de parar em Lian Yu, eu não sei se o que tínhamos era amor." Oliver olha para ela, desejando que ela _veja_ o que ele está dizendo. "No fim, definitivamente, não era. Eu estava... fixado quando voltei, sim, mas por todas as razões erradas, algo que eu tive que aprender da maneira mais difícil." Ele faz uma pausa, procurando as palavras certas. "Às vezes... às vezes é mais difícil se desapegar da _ideia_ desse alguém, do que é da pessoa real."

Felicity morde o lábio, enquanto olha para ele com cautela, o corpo tenso como se estivesse se preparando para algum tipo de decepção, como se ele estivesse confirmando tudo o que ela está dizendo. Ela muda de posição, as mãos caindo para os lados, e ele sabe que basta um gesto errado dele e ela estará em pé e longe dele... Mas ela não se move, o que lhe dá esperança e isso o tranquiliza, porque ele não vai lhe dar uma razão para sair. Ele não vai fazer isso com ela, nem agora, nem nunca mais.

Ele tem que _mostrar_ a ela... Mas como?

 _Diga._

Ela precisa de mais. Ela precisa mais do que apenas garantias de que ele não está apaixonado pela Laurel, ou Sara, que não é só por causa da Ellie. Ela precisa de alguma razão para acreditar que ele poderia se apaixonar por ela... Algo para mostrar que ele já está no meio do caminho.

"Voltando para casa era como viver em uma névoa," Oliver diz, estendendo a mão. Ele não pega a mão dela, mas ele a coloca ao lado da dela, deixando seus dedos se acariciarem, ainda lhe dando chance para se afastar. "Por muito tempo, eu não podia confiar em ninguém, eu não podia depender de ninguém, para nada, e... Quando isso acontece por tanto tempo, você para de ver as pessoas como... pessoas. Eles se tornaram... ameaças. Ou alvos. E quando eu decidi voltar para casa, eu não... eu não sabia como desligar essa parte em mim... Mas então eu conheci você." Ela inala bruscamente e ele se move um pouco mais para perto, tocando a mão dela plenamente. Ela não se afasta. "Você foi a primeira pessoa que eu pude ver como uma pessoa... Havia algo especial em você, e... E você me fez rir, Felicity. Eu tinha até me esquecido como

era. Até aquele momento eu não tinha certeza de que eu poderia ser outra coisa senão _The_ _Hood._ Mas _você_... Felicity... _The_ _Hood_ pode ter voltado por conta própria para Starling, mas foi você quem _me_ trouxe de volta".

Ela fica quieta por um momento, quase sem respirar. Surpresa aparente em seu rosto, enquanto ela procura no olhar do Oliver por qualquer indicação de que isso não é verdade, que o que ela ouviu está errado... Mas ela não vai encontrar. Ele foi verdadeiro em todas as palavras. Ele está sendo verdadeiro com todo o seu ser.

"Por que... Por que você não disse nada?" Felicity pergunta, a voz quebrando um pouco, ela entrelaça os dedos com os dele novamente. O movimento simples faz seu coração acelerar, enquanto os olhos dela continuam ainda vasculhando os dele.

"Eu não achei que existisse espaço na minha vida para estar com alguém com quem eu poderia ter um futuro", ele lembra, ecoando a terrível conversa depois da chegada da Rússia. "Obviamente... Eu estava errado."

Eles estão sentados de pernas cruzadas no chão do seu quarto, dentro de uma tenda feita de lençóis e almofadas que sua filha do futuro construiu e ele abriu completamente o seu coração para ela, de uma forma que ele nunca pensou que ele iria... E de repente ele percebe o quanto está apavorado. Agora tudo depende dela. Ele lhe entregou o seu coração, completamente desimpedido, e tudo depende agora de um simples sim ou não para, então, decidirem o que acontecerá em seguida.

Oliver espera, por alguma coisa, por _qualquer coisa_.

Felicity apenas olha para ele em silêncio, absorvendo todas as palavras. O coração dele está batendo tão alto que ele, provavelmente, não iria ouvir nada que ela dissesse. Está tão alto que ele está surpreso que ela não possa ouvi-lo.

Ela não diz nada e o silêncio começa a se tornar ensurdecedor, crescendo mais pesado a cada segundo.

Seus olhos são demais para ele - penetrantes e surpreendentemente azuis, olhos esses que ele quer acordar ao lado todos os dias, para o resto de sua vida... Ele está se permitindo querer isso, o que faz o silêncio ainda mais assustador. Então o Oliver olha para as mãos deles. Elas estão entrelaçadas da maneira que deveria ser; são quentes, macias e leva um momento para ele

perceber que ela não está se afastando.

Mesmo com tudo, ela está quieta... E Felicity nunca fica quieta.

Mas ela não está se afastando.

Ele leva alguns segundos a mais do que deveria para perceber que a outra mão dela está se movendo e quando ele percebe, ele se assusta. Sua atenção volta para ela, com uma súbita desenfreada onda de esperança que enche seu coração, ainda com um pouco de medo do que ele vai encontrar, mas mais medo de não olhar.

Seu movimento brusco causa uma pausa, os dedos pairando ao lado de seu rosto, Oliver autoriza, mal se movendo, apenas o suficiente para ela ver.

Felicity toca seu rosto.

Ela está hesitante. Ele consegue ler tudo nela, mas há uma nova vulnerabilidade que não estava lá antes. Ela está procurando por alguma coisa, e ele se pergunta se ela encontrou... Talvez sim, porque ele vê a determinação banhando seu belo rosto quando ela toma sua decisão. Ele vê o momento em que ela decide, Oliver solta a respiração que nem sequer percebeu que ele estava segurando, um sorriso aparecendo em seus lábios.

Ela sorri, como se fosse uma reação natural à sua, seu olhar desvia para baixo, para a boca... E então ela se inclina para mais perto.

O coração de Oliver salta pela boca. Ela está perto o suficiente para que eles compartilhem o mesmo ar, seu nariz está encosta no dela. Ele solta um pequeno suspiro, se movendo para tocar seu rosto, sua mão tremendo um pouco, mas ele não se importa. Felicity está quase em seu colo, todas as cartas estão na mesa de uma maneira que nunca esteve antes - tudo, ele mostrou _tudo_ a ela - e ela não está fugindo.

Ele honestamente não tem ideia de como ele conseguiu ter essa sorte.

"Felicity", ele murmura, um suspiro sem fôlego, roçando o nariz no dela e saboreando o suspiro que ela solta quando os lábios deles, ligeiramente, se encontram, um sobre o outro.

Ele quer puxá-la totalmente para o seu colo, ele quer beijá-la com toda a paixão e carinho que as suas palavras não conseguem expressar, mas isso tem que ser uma escolha _dela_. Ele já negou isso a ela ontem à noite, quando ele a beijou, e mesmo sabendo que ela quer isso – seja por ele ou pela Ellie, ou pelo

conjunto todo, ele não tem certeza - ele não vai tirar o poder de escolha dela.

Ele não pode - ele não vai - e ele vai esperar até que ela...

Felicity o beija.

A mente do Oliver fica em branco enquanto ela pressiona seus lábios contra os dele, se aproximando ainda mais no segundo que eles se tocam.

Ele está completamente consciente de que ela está pressionada contra ele agora, que ele pode _senti-la_ , tão _incrível_ , tão deliciosa, quente e _perfeita_ como ele sempre imaginou. Ambos, definitivamente, tem um caso leve de bafo matinal e eles, provavelmente, deveriam ir lá para baixo, onde sua filha e sua mãe estão esperando por eles, além de uma lista enorme de questões, longa o suficiente para cobrir a extensão de seu quarto, que eles precisam resolver - pessoal e emocional, com certeza, mas também incluindo o fato de que um louco de seu passado tem a intenção de destruir tudo até o chão. Nada disso importa no momento. Porque neste momento, ele simplesmente não se importa.

Porque é simplesmente isso. É simplesmente _eles._

Oliver geme, no mesmo instante em que Felicity deixa escapar um suspiro trêmulo contra seus lábios.

Eles se movem ao mesmo tempo.

Felicity se aproxima, chegando mais perto, ela fica joelhos, de modo que ela está pairando sobre ele, suas mãos cobrindo seu rosto, sua língua correndo ao longo de seu lábio inferior, com um suspiro ofegante que ele sente em seus ossos.

Ele está flutuando. Não há outra maneira de descrever. No segundo em que ela tocou sua bochecha, no segundo em que ela olhou em seus olhos, quando ele _soube_ que ela estava lá com ele, foi como se tudo se encaixasse. Ele está beijando ela, a mulher que ele nunca se permitiu pensar sobre, a mulher que ele sempre tinha que olhar de longe, que ele disse a si mesmo que nunca poderia ter... Ela está aqui, com ele, e tudo é muito mais do que ele um dia imaginou.

Ela está perto, mas ela não está perto o suficiente, suas mãos vão para os quadris dela, seus dedos passando ao longo de suas curvas suaves. Oliver inclina sobre ela, pressionando seu corpo mais perto do dela, mas ele precisa de mais.

Antes que ele possa pensar duas vezes, ele a puxa para o seu colo, ela monta nele. Felicity solta um gemido suave enquanto movimenta seu corpo contra o dele, e Oliver engole aquele pequeno som, beijando-a com uma lenta e crescente urgência, fazendo com que o espaço entre seus corpos fique cada vez mais quente.

As mãos dela estão em seu cabelo, suas unhas arranhando seu couro cabeludo, suas fortes pernas envolvendo a sua cintura. Ele a segura forte, apertado, buscando o calor do seu abraço, mostrando o quanto ele quer segurá-la perto de si.

Tudo está muito rápido. Ele sabe disso - ele sabe disso - mas ele não quer parar. É tudo o que ele sonhou, pensou, imaginou... Todas as coisas que ele não poderia ter, mas que agora ele pode. Tudo está em seu devido lugar e ele não pode deixar de aceitar o que ela está lhe oferecendo, porque é a _Felicity_. Ele a quer. Ele quer a vida que ele vai ter com ela. Ele quer sua filha e seu futuro - ele quer _tudo._

Esse pensamento ecoa o fato de que ela está bem ali _com ele_ , junto em cada passo do caminho, e a intensidade dela é demais. Oliver se afasta por um segundo, com falta de ar, cada centímetro dele em chamas com a consciência de todos os gestos, então, ele se inclina mais uma vez sobre ela. Os lábios dela tocam a sua testa - ela está respirando tão rápido quanto ele, ele sente as batidas de seu coração. Ele pode _sentir_ isso, ecoando, assim como ele pode sentir o tremor dela.

"Oliver..."

Ela é tão quente, macia e _perfeita_... Ele nunca se sentiu assim com ninguém, nunca em toda a sua vida, e eles mal passaram um minuto fazendo isso.

Será que é porque ele queria isso por tanto tempo ou vai ser sempre assim com ela?

"Isto é..." ela começa, lutando por ar.

Ele acena com um quase inaudível: "Sim."

Eles não se movem, por um segundo, e... E então ela se encaixa ainda mais em seu colo, mexendo as pernas para se ajustar contra ele, e ele não consegue evitar. Ele não _quer_ evitar. Com um gemido, Oliver vira o rosto de volta

para o dela, as mãos deslizando pelas suas costas, uma deslizando sob a sua camisa.

Felicity está ali com ele, sua boca procurando pela dele.

Oliver a beija, deliciando-se com o seu pequeno gemido, enquanto a mão se estende nas costas nuas dela. Ela envolve seus braços ao redor dos seus ombros, segurando-o mais perto, se abrindo para ele, dando-lhe tudo o que ele poderia querer dela.

E então, ele sussurra: "Deus, Felicity," com toda a intenção de aceitar o seu convite. Ele ouve a porta se abrir, ao fundo, rapidamente.

Eles mal têm tempo de se afastar um do outro, quando a Ellie puxa o lençol.

"Vovó me pediu para avisar vocês que a primeira leva de _waffles_ está quase pronta!"

"Oh, ok, tudo bem," Felicity diz, passando as mãos pelo seu cabelo enquanto ela concorda com a cabeça, sorrindo para a filha. Oliver se ajusta ligeiramente, apenas o suficiente para esconder seu... 'Problema'. "Mamãe e papai vão descer em um minuto, está bem, querida?"

"Ok, mas vocês tem que se apressar, porque ela disse que não tem muitos morangos e que, se vocês querem _waffles_ com morangos, vocês precisam descer agora", diz Ellie.

"Oh, bem, então, é melhor irmos para lá," Felicity responde antes de olhar para Oliver. "Algo me diz que "O jeito Moira de ser" é hereditário."

Oliver solta uma risada.

"E ela está fazendo igual como você faz, papai!" Ellie continua, os olhos brilhantes.

"Ah é?" ele pergunta, sentindo um aperto em seu peito ao pensar que ele faz _waffles_ para sua filha, como a sua mãe fez para ele, que ele compartilha isso com ela.

Ellie concorda com um sorriso antes de se virar para a porta, deixando o lençol baixar novamente. Eles ouvem o barulho dos seus passos suaves, desaparecendo lentamente.

Nenhum deles se move.

"Bem, _isso_ aconteceu", Felicity diz, um tom nervoso em sua voz. Ela

balança a cabeça, franzindo a testa, se movendo em direção ao lençol. "Eu vou..."

O Oliver não a deixou terminar - ele a agarra, puxando-a contra ele de novo, seus lábios encontrando os dela.

É uma mistura de parar o coração, de beijo doce, gentil como o de ontem à noite e aquele apaixonado que eles acabaram de compartilhar, e isso faz com que cada centímetro dele fique que em alerta e algo se fortifica dentro dele.

Quando eles param, ambos estão sem fôlego.

"Estou feliz que aconteceu", diz Oliver.

"Hum?" Felicity pergunta, seus olhos ainda fechados, e ele sorri, passando as mãos pelos cabelos dela. Ela estremece em resposta, mordendo o lábio inferior levemente e ele grava esse momento em sua mente, antes de beijá-la novamente.

E de novo.

Ele não quer parar, ele não quer parar nunca.

" _Waffles_ ," Felicity sussurra, e ele sussurra concordando, mas ele não quer parar de beijá-la. "Waffles estão... a espera e..." Seus lábios cobrem os dela novamente, abafando o resto de suas palavras. Ela sorri, puxando sua cabeça para trás apenas o suficiente para dizer: "E sua mãe."

Isso o faz parar.

Com um gemido silencioso, Oliver encosta a testa na dela. "Eu acho que devemos descer."

"Sim", diz Felicity... No entanto, nenhum deles se move. "Me levantando ... a qualquer momento."

Oliver simplesmente fecha os olhos, inclinando a cabeça para que seus lábios passem suavemente contra os dela. Ela está tremendo e o segura um pouco mais apertado.

Ele está prestes a puxá-la de volta para o seu colo, _waffles_ que se ferrem, quando o som da Ellie correndo em direção ao quarto com um ofegante, "Vovó quer saber se vocês estão vindo", os interrompe.

Felicity fecha os olhos. "Oh, isso é algo que eu não precisava ouvir vindo da boca dela."

Oliver sorri, lhe dando um beijo rápido antes que dizer: "Diga a ela que já

estamos indo, Ellie-bug".

"Ok", a criança responde, e então ela está saindo novamente.

"Eu acho que eu vou tomar um banho", diz Felicity.

"E perder os _waffles_?" Oliver avisa.

"Guarde um pra mim." Ela se inclina, mas antes que seus lábios se toquem, ela faz uma pausa, hesitante, e Oliver elimina a distância, sem vontade de deixar passar qualquer oportunidade. Felicity sorri, ainda tocando os seus lábios, claramente a favor da sua decisão, e acrescenta "Ou dois."

"Há duas mulheres Queen lá embaixo, você realmente acha que vou ter alguma chance?" Oliver provoca, e ela se afasta um pouco, inclinando a cabeça, uma pequena linha se formando entre suas sobrancelhas. "O que é?"

"Ellie me disse que eu tenho uma empresa chamada Queen Inc."

Felicity faz uma pausa, não porque ele precisa de um segundo para processar o que ela está dizendo - a sua própria empresa, isso é fantástico -, mas porque ela não sabe exatamente como expressar o que aquilo significa.

"Você acha que nós estamos... Que nós somos... Casados?" ela pergunta, no mesmo instante que ecoa distante a campainha da casa, seguido pela Ellie – que, claramente, ainda lá em cima, esperando por eles – dizendo: "Eu atendo".


	9. Chapter 9

"Eu atendo!"

É o grito da Ellie que faz a Felicity e Oliver, simultaneamente, levantar o lençol e sair correndo para fora, quase destruindo a tenda que ele e Ellie fizeram, meticulosamente construída, quando o Oliver diz: "Ellie, espere!" e a Felicity grita: "Não abra a porta!"

A ideia do Slade tocando a campainha é tão incrivelmente ridícula que não pode, eventualmente, ser ele, mas também poderia ser qualquer um. E a lista de 'qualquer um' que não precisa ver a Ellie é tão longa que poderia envolver todo o mundo umas cem vezes... Isso pode ser um pouco de exagero, considerando os bilhões de pessoas que não têm o menor interesse em saber como os Queens gastam o seu tempo, mas mesmo assim.

Isso também não significa que outra pessoa não a viu quando ela estava na Queen Consolidated ontem.

Isabel.

Por que a Isabel se preocuparia com uma criança misteriosa do passado do Oliver? Ela já tem a empresa.

Mesmo assim.

O cérebro da Felicity está falhando completamente, enquanto ela e Oliver correm pelo corredor - como essa garota já memorizou este lugar, está além dela; Felicity está aqui o mesmo tempo e ela ainda se sente perdida - quando a porta se abre.

"Ellie, espere!" Oliver diz, sua voz ecoa pela casa à medida que eles chegam nas escadas... Mas a Ellie está no patamar da escada à esquerda, olhando para eles. Ambos param por uma fração de segundo, Felicity se pergunta se o Oliver está sentindo o mesmo alívio que está correndo solto através dela antes dele descer correndo as escadas com um suave, "Hey".

"Eu estava esperando, papai, eu sei que não é para atender a porta sem um adulto", diz ela. Ela apontou para a porta. "Mas Raisa chegou primeiro."

"Bom, isso é bom," Oliver diz, e Felicity pode ver o sorriso melancólico em seu rosto quando ele pega a sua filha. "Venha aqui, baby."

Ele a pega no colo, se virando para a porta da frente, parcialmente a

escondendo de vista, parecendo dividido entre a vontade de ir até lá e ver quem está na porta e ficar ali, escondendo ela - ele prefere a segunda opção, porque realmente, ameaça ou não, quanto menos pessoas verem Ellie, melhor. A Felicity está logo atrás dele, ela se move para ficar na frente deles, embora o que exatamente ela acha que vai fazer, ela não tem ideia...

"É tio Diggle!" Ellie exclama com um sorriso gigante quando ela vê quem é o visitante. Ela se mexe nos braços do Oliver. "Papai, eu quero descer."

"Hey," Diggle diz, entrando no hall, segurando alguns papéis dobrados e uma pequena sacola. Ele acena grato para Raisa, ela segurando a porta aberta para ele, enquanto Ellie desliza para fora dos braços do pai dela e contorna a Felicity, indo na direção ao Dig.

A reação imediata do Diggle é congelar, as sobrancelhas levantadas.

Um segundo ele não tem nada além de papéis e um saco plástico, no próximo, há uma Ellie junto a tudo, quando ela se joga nos braços dele.

Felicity pode ver um pouco de hesitação no rosto do Diggle - ele deve pegar ela ou entregar ela de volta para eles - mas talvez seja a pura expectativa e alegria no rosto da menina que faz desaparecer a hesitação e, em seguida, ele está se inclinando para pegá-la.

"Oi!" Ellie diz quando o Diggle a pega, deixando escapar um suspiro.

"Oi para você", ele responde. Ele a mexe para um braço, discretamente segurando os papéis e o saco atrás com a outra mão, e pergunta: "Alguém já te disse que você deve considerar uma carreira como uma jogadora de futebol americano?"

"Eu sou uma", Ellie diz assunto com uma naturalidade, fazendo um sorriso divertido iluminar o rosto do Diggle. "Nós temos nossa própria equipe, lembra? Você é o treinador, Sara é a defesa, tia Lyla é uma segurança, e tio Roy é o meio de campo. E tia Thea é atacante. E quando o papai joga, a mamãe chama ele de meio de campo avançado."

Diggle bufa uma risada, dizendo: "Meio de campo avançado, hã?" enquanto seus olhos vão até onde ela e Oliver estão.

Só é preciso uma olhada rápida dele para a Felicity se lembrar que ela e Oliver estão bastante... Despenteados.

Se é que podemos chamar assim.

Ambos estão descalços, algo que ela fica claramente consciente quando pisa no chão de mármore gelado, Felicity não precisa de um espelho para saber que está com um cabelo de quem acabou de acordar, sua camisa amassada e seus lábios... Bem, se eles estão tão inchados quanto ela sente que estão...

Ela tinha acabado de beijar o Oliver.

Não, ela acabou de dar uns amassos com o Oliver - com o Oliver Queen, 'O' Oliver Queen, o Oliver Queen dela... Bem, não dela, como se o Oliver Queen fosse dela... Exceto... Ow isso está confuso - e, pior, agora o Diggle está encarando eles como se ele soubesse exatamente o que estava acontecendo, tudo o que ela está pensando no momento e ele está achando tudo muito engraçado.

"Bom dia, vocês dois", diz Diggle. Felicity sente o rubor espalhar até o pescoço, fazendo seus ouvidos, estranhamente, quentes, ele sorri para eles, um sorriso que ela realmente quer encarar, especialmente quando o Oliver coloca mão na parte inferior das suas costas, como se ele soubesse exatamente o que ela está sentindo. O Diggle não perde isso. "Eu vejo que tem sido muito boa."

Felicity abre a boca para dizer algo - algo bom, algo realmente bom e lógico e cheio de explicações - o Oliver levanta a mão para o Diggle, como se ele estivesse alertando o outro, mas Ellie os interrompe.

"Você está aqui por causa dos waffles de morango do papai?" Ellie pergunta, puxando a atenção do Diggle de volta para ela.

Os olhos do Diggle vão para o Oliver, as sobrancelhas levantando ainda mais, se isso é mesmo possível. "Uh..."

"Tia Lyla diz que você é louco por morango," Ellie continua e Diggle olha quase ofendido. "Mas você não pode monopolizar todos os morangos desta vez porque não tem muito."

"Tia Lyla... Ela disse o que, hein?" Ele pergunta, sua surpresa inicial com adjetivo mudando para algo mais seco.

"Sim. Mas você não pode comer todos eles, tio Diggle, porque não temos o suficiente."

"Ok", Diggle diz com uma risada. "Que tal... Eu prometer não monopolizar todos os morangos desta vez?"

Ellie assente. "Isso é um bom plano. Eu vou me certificar que o pai tenha a

mais para você da próxima vez."

"Isso é muito gentil da sua parte." Diggle olha para o Oliver, um sorriso em seu rosto. "E eu estou muito interessado em ver seu pai na cozinha."

Felicity não tem que olhar para Oliver para saber que ele está dando para o Diggle um olhar de "pare já".

Ellie balança a cabeça. "Ele não está fazendo eles. Vovó está, da mesma forma como pai faz."

"Vovó?" Diggle ecoa, estreitando os olhos com perguntas sem resposta.

"Sim", diz Ellie. Ela estica a cabeça para olhar para trás do Diggle. Quando ela não pode ver, ela inclina todo o corpo, confiando nele completamente para não deixá-la cair quando ela chega o mais longe que pode, forçando o Diggle a se reajustar. "Sara está aqui?"

"Sara?" Diggle repete, franzindo a testa.

"Sim, mamãe disse que a próxima vez que ela viesse, nós poderíamos fazer cookies. Sara é realmente boa em fazer cookies, tia Lyla ensinou a fazer desenhos, e tia Lyla ia ensinar isso para mim e pro papai."

Passado o fato de que todos eles estão aprendendo que o Oliver deve praticamente viver na cozinha no futuro, Felicity percebe que não é da sua Sara ela está falando. É da filha do Diggle, Sara. Os olhos da Felicity aumentam. O Diggle não sabe que ele tem uma filha, ou que o seu nome é Sara. Ele deveria saber? Faria alguma diferença se eles souberem sobre ela e se ele não souber?

De repente, parece-lhe muito interessante que ela se chama Sara.

Por que eles iriam chamá-la de Sara? Ela não achava que eles eram tão próximos.

A rapidez do seu pensamento e suas possibilidades faz sua cabeça girar e ela está prestes a desviar a conversa, mas Diggle é mais rápido.

"Sara tinha outras coisas para fazer, querida," Diggle responde, mas a linha entre suas sobrancelhas não desapareceu e Felicity se pergunta o que ele está pensando.

"Oh," Ellie diz, desapontamento claro seu tom.

"Tenho certeza que ela vai vir quando ela puder."

Ellie instantaneamente ilumina. "OK!"

Raisa dá um passo à frente de onde ela tinha fechado a porta. "Você vai

ficar para o café da manhã, Sr. Diggle?"

"Sim," Oliver diz antes que o Diggle tenha a chance de responder. Ele balança a cabeça, dando a Raisa um sorriso. "Ele vai."

"Eu vou informar a sra. Queen", Raisa responde e volta para a cozinha, mas não antes de dar um sorriso para o Oliver.

Felicity se pergunta se é sua imaginação ou o rosto da mulher russa está mais suave, quase esperançoso, quando ela vê eles juntos, mesmo despenteados como eles estão. Ela decide que sim, sua cabeça ainda está um pouco confusa, principalmente depois do que ela acabou de fazer com seu futuro marido... Ou namorado, ou... Noivo? Por que isso se tornou uma coisa tão importante para ela saber de repente?

"Ela também me pediu para lhe informar que o café da manhã está quase pronto, Sr. Oliver."

"Obrigado, Raisa."

A mulher mais velha acena com a cabeça, antes de desaparecer por um corredor.

Oliver nunca mencionou antes, nem uma vez, mas o amor entre eles é evidente. É um lembrete de que a Felicity está vendo coisas que ela nunca, nunca, nunca pensou que iria ver, e isso só está fazendo tudo o que aconteceu nas últimas catorze horas, mais real.

"Você quer ir ajudar a terminar o café enquanto eu falo com a sua, uh, mãe e pai?" Diggle sugere.

"Ok", Ellie diz e Diggle a coloca no chão. "Vou me certificar que a vovó guarde alguns morangos para você."

Ele ri calorosamente. "Obrigado, Ellie."

Ellie se vira para correr de volta para a cozinha, mas Oliver se abaixa, pegando seu braço antes que ela possa ir muito longe. "Ei, Speed Racer, não vamos correr dentro de casa, ok?"

"Ok, mas a vovó disse para me apressar", responde Ellie. "Eu vou bater a massa e ela corta os morangos. Ela corta igual você, papai."

"Bem, agora você sabe quem me ensinou," Oliver diz, puxando a camisa dela para baixo. Felicity pisca, uma emoção que ela não está pronta para descrever enchendo o peito - ele nem sequer percebe o que está fazendo, ele

está apenas sendo um pai. Ela morde o lábio para conter o sorriso ameaçando tomar sobre seu rosto enquanto Oliver dá um tapinha no quadril da Ellie. "Sem correr, por favor."

"Ok", Ellie diz, voltando para a cozinha, ainda num ritmo agitado.

Todos eles observam ela ir e quando ela desaparece ao virar a esquina, Felicity olha para o Oliver.

Seu coração aperta ao ver sorriso gentil no rosto dele.

Ele está diferente, e não é apenas o sorriso que faz ele parecer anos mais jovem, é mais do que isso, é mais profundo. Ele está mais leve, mais livre do que ela já havia visto antes. Seus ombros não estão para baixo, as linhas em seu rosto estão mais suaves, quase desapareceram, e os círculos sob os olhos foram embora. As sombras nos olhos... Elas estão mais suaves, menos intensas. É quase como se saber sobre a Ellie, saber que ele pode ter mais do que a fria, úmida foundry, e ela sabia que ele sempre acreditou que esse era o seu destino, deu-lhe...

Esperança.

Isso é o que ela está vendo.

É incrível o quanto isso está mudando ele, e ainda mais surpreendente porque é ainda tão pouco.

O Oliver sempre foi um homem bonito, nunca houve qualquer dúvida sobre isso, mas agora ele está lindo... E este homem lindo a beijou, apenas disse a ela que ele quer estar com ela, que ele quer isso, que ele queria por um longo tempo... Tudo isso, com ela.

"Uau," Felicity sussurra, em voz alta, fazendo ele olhar para ela.

Seu sorriso não desaparece.

Mais uau.

Sua mente está correndo a quilômetros por hora, enquanto ela processa o que está vendo, mas, apesar disso, ela se encontra sorrindo de volta, quase como se fosse involuntário, como se fosse apenas o que ela deveria fazer, porque o Oliver está sorrindo para ela.

"Eu vejo que perdi muita coisa", diz Diggle, fazendo com que eles se afastem. Ele está sorrindo, ostentando o que ela chamaria um sorriso 'escroto', tão largo que parece que está prestes a rasgar seu rosto. "Tava na hora, né?"

"O quê? Não", Felicity diz, a mão do Oliver volta a ficar na parte inferior das suas costas novamente. Ela olha para ele e, em seguida, volta para o Diggle. "Você…?"

"Eu não sou cego, Felicity", Diggle responde, balançando a cabeça, seu sorriso não diminuiu e, nada.

"Bem, eu também não sou cega", diz ela, sua voz aumentando ligeiramente. "Mas nem eu sabia."

"Sempre houve alguma coisa entre vocês dois, desde a noite em que você arrastou o traseiro dele para a foundry quando ele foi baleado." Ele dá de ombros. "Eu definitivamente não achei que precisaria da futura filha de vocês para fazer isso..." Ele acena os papéis entre eles, sorrindo. "Acontecer."

"Nada está... acontecendo", engasga a Felicity. "Ainda."

"Apenas me dá um aviso quando vocês dois forem começar a fazer a pequenina, assim eu posso desaparecer."

O coração da Felicity para. Um tremor passa por ele e por todos os órgãos em seu corpo com o pensamento de fazer isso com Oliver. É o pressuposto lógico, porque 'Olá,' Ellie existe, mas ela acabou de descobrir que o Oliver tem sentimentos por ela, que ele pensava nela dessa maneira, que não era só ela. Eles mal fizeram alguma coisa, além de se beijar – beijos incríveis, os tipos de beijos que pessoas escrevem canções e poesias e óperas inteiras sobre isso - mas não tinha pensado naquilo.

Ok, sim, eles estavam no caminho para fazer exatamente aquilo, e uau, o quão longe eles teriam ido se o Diggle não tivesse chegado? Algo poderia ter acontecido...

O pensamento do que esse algo poderia ser faz seu estômago revirar, seus nervos à flor da pele em antecipação. Apenas beijá-lo era mais do que suficiente para solidificar os poucos sonhos fantásticos que ela se permitiu. Imagine quando... Não, não imagine, eles não têm tempo para imaginar.

"John..." Oliver começa, balançando a cabeça enquanto Felicity diz: "Não, não, nós estávamos apenas... Nós conversamos, nós apenas conversamos. Nós estamos apenas conversando, não é... Nós não estávamos, não..."

Diggle sorri. "Eu estou apenas brincando, Felicity."

"HA!," Felicity diz, com a voz um pouco alta demais. "Só brincando... Sei."

"Eu tenho certeza que você não veio aqui apenas pelos waffles," Oliver diz, a palavra 'waffles' abrangendo muito mais do que o prato do café da manhã, enquanto sua mão desliza para cima das suas costas, os dedos passando pelo seu pescoço. "Alguma coisa apareceu?" Ele faz uma pausa, e Felicity pode sentir o ar mudar quando ele pergunta: "É o Slade?"

Isso deixa todos sérios, instantaneamente.

Slade.

Como ela poderia esquecer por um segundo sobre o Slade? Ela sente como se uma eternidade tivesse passado desde ontem à tarde, desde que Barry trouxe Ellie, uma vez que o Slade apareceu e ela correu com sua filha escondida em seus braços, querendo nada mais do que ficar e lutar, não abandonar seus amigos, não deixar Oliver para trás... Tanta coisa aconteceu, tanta coisa mudou, ela quase se deixou envolver na estranha euforia que tem sido a sua vida desde o último dia. É um pouco surpreendente, na verdade, a rapidez com que ela já está acostumando a ter a Ellie em sua vida, ter Oliver junto dela, como foi ontem à noite... E esta manhã.

Surpreendente... Alarmante... Chocante...

"Na verdade, sim", Diggle diz, balançando a cabeça. "Nós fizemos uma busca rápida na foundry ontem à noite e algo está faltando. Ele pegou a chave mestra."

Oliver endurece.

"Oh," sussurra Felicity. "Isso é ruim. Isso é muito ruim. Ele pode entrar em qualquer lugar que ele quiser com isso."

"Eu sei", diz Diggle.

Felicity não precisa olhar para o Oliver para saber que ele já está pensando no fato de que ele estava aqui enquanto o Slade estava lá fora, fazendo sabe lá o que com a chave mestra. Mas o que ele poderia ter feito? Eles ainda não sabem onde o Slade está ou o que ele planeja, teria sido tão inútil quanto tentar encontrar uma agulha microscópica num palheiro.

Como ela previu, a mão de Oliver deixa seu corpo. Ela pode sentir ele se afastando, para longe dela, para longe do que eles tiveram apenas alguns minutos atrás.

Não.

Felicity não pensa duas vezes. Ela se vira, envolvendo o braço em torno dele, apenas o suficiente para que a sua mão fique nas costas dele, o mantendo bem do lado dela. Ele olha para ela, com o cenho franzido... Mas ele relaxa, ligeiramente, é o suficiente.

Diggle tosse levemente. "E nós temos um relatório desta manhã de um ataque em um armazém nos arredores de Starling."

"Qual armazém?" Felicity pergunta.

"Aparentemente, um que costumava ser uma unidade de armazenamento de estoque para o S.T.A.R. Labs", responde Diggle. "Eles rescindiram o contrato de arrendamento no mês passado."

"S.T.A.R. Labs?" Felicity repete, olhando rapidamente para o Oliver, não passando despercebida a maneira como seu rosto se fecha novamente, antes de olhar para Diggle novamente. "O Barry está no S.T.A.R. Labs. Quero dizer, em Central City, não aqui, mas... Será que alguém se machucou?"

"Não, mas eles estão sendo muito discretos sobre isso, não sei se vale a pena ir lá, nós não sabemos muito. A SCPD (Departamento de polícia de Starling City) não divulgou nada e ninguém está falando sobre o que exatamente foi roubado."

"Então, algo foi roubado?" Oliver questiona.

"Sim."

"Eu posso ligar" diz Felicity. "Ou talvez ir até lá?" Embora ela realmente não queira fazer isso, ela não quer deixar a Ellie. "Bem, ligar pelo menos. Ver se alguém em Central City sabe o que foi levado."

Diggle acena com a cabeça, mas não é um aceno feliz. "Fica pior."

"Ah, claro," Felicity diz, acenando com a mão. "Claro, porque as coisas não são ruins o suficiente."

Diggle indica os papéis na sua mão. "O software de reconhecimento facial emitiu um alerta esta manhã. Era o Slade."

"Onde?" Oliver pergunta, pegando os papéis. Diggle os entrega. Eles são imagens, fotos das câmaras de trânsito encontradas nas partes deterioradas de Starling City. Eles mostram um pouco do rosto de um homem, uma mancha negra onde está seu tapa-olho. Não é muito, apenas o suficiente para ver que é ele. Ele está na parte de trás de um carro, virando na Franklin Avenue, saindo da cidade.

"Mais alguma coisa apareceu?"

Diggle balança a cabeça. "Não, mas a maioria das câmeras de rua no Glades não estão mais no sistema central de monitoramento e eu não sei como acessá-las." Ele olha para Felicity com intenção. "E é por isso que estou aqui."

"Certo, essa é a minha deixa", diz Felicity. "Eu estou com meu tablet, posso fazer isso agora."

"Bom", Oliver diz, respirando profundamente, seus olhos nas imagens. "Precisamos saber onde ele está indo, o que ele está fazendo." Ele olha para Diggle. "Onde está a Sara?"

"Eu não falei com ela desde a noite passada", responde Diggle.

"Vou ligar para ela," Oliver diz antes de olhar para Felicity. "Precisamos saber para onde ele está indo e veja se você pode obter as câmeras desse armazém, tem que ser ele."

"Ok," Felicity diz, pegando as fotos, olhando elas. "Esta área têm poucas câmeras realmente funcionando, é mais um conjunto de antigos galpões industriais e armazéns, mas tenho certeza que alguma câmera filmou ele."

"Próximo assunto," Oliver diz, "O que ele roubou do S.T.A.R. Labs."

"Exatamente a minha pergunta," Diggle diz, entregando a sacola para o Oliver e a Felicity e eles veem rapidamente o que tem dentro.

"E é claro que você precisava de uma muda de roupa para refletir sobre essa pergunta", diz Felicity. "Estamos transformando isso em uma festa do pijama?"

Diggle lhe dá um sorriso. "Não, eu vim aqui por causa do Slade, e porque..." e então de repente ele tosse, se endireitando um pouco mais, elevando a voz para completar, "Eu trouxe essa muda de roupa que você pediu. Já que você não tinha nenhuma... A última vez que lhe vi ".

"Uh..." franze a testa Felicity. "Ok, sim, eu acho que é..."

"Mrs. Queen", Diggle diz, interrompendo-a enquanto ele balança a cabeça respeitosamente para a matriarca Queen, que está atrás da Felicity. "É bom vê-la de novo."

A primeira coisa que Felicity pensa é: eu não tomei banho. Porque ela não tomou e ela ainda não está usando maquiagem e seu cabelo ainda se parece com ninho de passarinho e ela tem certeza que qualquer um com olhos

pode ver o que ela estava fazendo com o Oliver. Por que ela não foi abençoada com o tipo de genes que permite ela acordar com a mesma aparência de quando foi dormir?

A segunda coisa que ela pensa é: Será que ela sabe sobre o Slade?

A terceira coisa é: Por que pelos menos uma coisa não pode ser fácil?

"Mr. Diggle, que agradável surpresa", Moira diz, chegando por trás deles. Apenas um dia atrás, ela tinha certeza de que Moira Queen a desprezava, por isso Felicity pula quando as mãos da mulher mais velha toca seu ombro enquanto ela para ao seu lado. "Eu ouvi que você ficará para o café da manhã."

"Eu só passei para ver como Sr. Queen está, na verdade", Diggle responde, e quando a Felicity olha para ele, ele vê que seu estão nas fotos em sua mão, como se ele estivesse dizendo: 'Esconde, ela pode ver.' "E para deixar algumas roupas para a Ellie."

"Oh?" Moira expressa, diversão em seu tom.

Quando ninguém diz nada, Diggle acena com a cabeça mais uma vez, um sorriso desconfortável nos lábios enquanto ele dá um passo à frente. "Sim. E... Eu sei que ela não tinha uma muda de roupa adicional, porque ela estava... Ela não tinha nenhuma... aqui."

Nunca na vida da Felicity, ela pensou que veria o dia em que John Diggle ficaria realmente nervoso, o suficiente para que ele começasse a falar como ela. Eles não têm uma história combinada para esconder os fatos, e mesmo que se eles tivessem, não incluiria o Diggle. É meio que divertido ver ele lutando para dizer alguma coisa. Porque, o que exatamente se diz para uma mulher que agora está sendo chamado de "Vovó" por uma criança do futuro, uma mulher que, supõe-se, não sabe de nada sobre as atividades extracurriculares do Oliver, incluindo dormir com a sua Assistente Executiva?

Quando Diggle olha para ela por uma fração de segundo, ela sabe que ela está sorrindo, porque ele estreita o olhar.

Ela se esforça para não sorrir, mas o olhar furioso dele não diminui nem um pouco a sua vontade.

"Eu só queria ter certeza que ela tinha tudo que precisava," Diggle continua hesitante. "E também Sr. Queen. E a... Srta. Smoak."

Um pequeno suspiro de satisfação escapa da Felicity antes que ela possa

pará-lo e a mandíbula do Diggle enrijece. Ela está prestes a entrar em cena e dizer-lhe que está tudo bem, mas Oliver é mais rápido.

"John, ela sabe", diz ele.

"O que?" Diggle pergunta, seus olhos voando para o Oliver. "Ela…?"

"Ela sabe, sobre tudo."

As sobrancelhas da Felicity se levantam. O que?

"Tudo?" Diggle repete.

"Tudo," Oliver confirma.

"Como... Você e..." Ele aponta para Oliver e Felicity, depois para a cozinha. "Tudo?"

"Que a Ellie é do futuro e que eu sou o Arrow," ele termina abruptamente.

Os olhos da Felicity ampliam quase comicamente, os lábios formando um pequno 'o', ela olha para Moira, que está sorrindo pacientemente.

"Tudo", finaliza Oliver.

"Oh," Diggle diz lentamente, olhando para Oliver... E então ele olha para Moira, e, em seguida, Felicity, antes de olhar para o Oliver. "Cara, você não pode manter um segredo para salvar a sua maldita vida."

Moira solta uma risada divertida, Oliver franze a testa para ele.

"Eu sei há pouco tempo, na verdade", diz Moira. "Mas eu tinha minhas suspeitas muito antes disso."

"Espero que ele não tenha tentado a coisa das 'garrafa esportivas' com você," Felicity diz, para desgosto do Oliver, ele revira os olhos e Diggle ri. Moira levanta as sobrancelhas em questionamento. "Ele não é muito bom contando mentiras."

"Elas não eram tão ruins", diz Oliver.

"Elas também não eram tão boas." Felicity provoca, cutucando-o no peito. Ele faz uma cara feia para ela e ela sente uma mistura de espanto por estar provocando o Oliver no hall de entrada da sua gigantesca casa, com sua mãe e um de seus melhores amigos presentes – como assim, esta é a sua vida agora, o que aconteceu? - E a sensação de que agora não é o momento para brincadeiras. Ela faz uma careta e diz: "Desculpa."

Exasperação aparece no rosto do Oliver, ele respira fundo e diz "Podemos apenas..."

A porta da frente de repente se abre e antes que a Felicity possa se virar para ver quem é, Oliver e Diggle já estão em movimento, como uma coreografia que eles fizeram várias vezes. Eles nem têm que pensar - o braço do Oliver desliza em torno da sua cintura e ele a puxa para trás dele, o Diggle alguns passos na frente de todos eles, seus ombros rígidos, sua mão pairando sobre a arma no coldre, que ela sabe que ele mantém em suas costas.

Mas é, exatamente, a última pessoa de quem eles precisam se proteger.

Thea Queen invade a casa.

É como se a Ellie fosse um imã de membros da família Queen. Felicity já viu mais da família Queen nas últimas horas do que ela viu desde que o Oliver Queen entrou em sua vida.

Thea fecha a porta atrás dela com uma batida pesada, mal dando a qualquer um deles um olhar, enquanto ela se dirige para as escadas.

Ela sabe que eles estão lá, pela postura dura de seus ombros, seu andar um pouco apressado demais... Ou essa reação talvez seja por causa de todas informações novas que estão vindo à luz - como o fato de que o próprio diabo é seu pai biológico. De qualquer maneira, Thea anda com um propósito que só uma Queen pode carregar, enquanto eles ficam congelados, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer, todos pensando a mesma coisa: Ellie.

Moira é a primeira a se mover.

"Thea", diz ela, surpresa e felicidade clara seu tom, ela contorna o Diggle, seguindo sua filha, mas a Queen mais jovem não reage além de um olhar de desprezo por cima do ombro. "Thea."

"Eu só estou aqui para pegar algumas coisas que eu preciso no clube", Thea diz, subindo as escadas rapidamente. Seus olhos passam sobre a pequena reunião, nem uma sombra de reconhecimento em seu rosto quando ela vê Felicity ou Diggle, antes de disparar para a Moira um sorriso frio. "Não quero acabar com a reunião de família."

"Não, Thea," Moira diz, balançando a cabeça, "Não é..."

Mas ela já se foi.

Moira faz uma pausa na base da escada, observando-a subir, antes de respirar profundamente, voltando-se para eles.

"Felicity", diz ela, e Felicity não tem que ouvir as palavras para saber o que

ela vai dizer. Nem Oliver, que endurece ao lado dela. "Você poderia buscar a Ellie?"

"Aham," Felicity expressa antes do Oliver lhe cortar.

"Agora é o melhor momento para isso?" Oliver pergunta, sua voz calma, mas a hesitação é alta e clara. Felicity não sabe se é hesitação pela a Ellie vendo a Thea ou vice-versa ou por questionar sua mãe sobre, o que é claramente, um assunto delicado, ela não sabe o motivo, mas está lá.

"Devemos dizer a ela", diz Moira.

"Eu não estou dizendo que não"

"Então..."

"Eu acho que a Ellie adoraria vê-la," Oliver interrompe novamente, segurando a mão para dar ênfase, "Mas... Não é apenas o fato de que eu... Que nós temos uma filha agora - ou que fizemos no futuro, ou..." Ele faz uma pausa, recompondo-se e olha diretamente nos olhos da Moira. "É que... Nós teríamos que contar tudo a ela."

"Eu teria que contar tudo a ela."

Felicity ouve o que ele está dizendo: tem que ser tudo ou nada.

As palavras atingem Moira fortemente, Felicity sabe que ela e Oliver estão pensando a mesma coisa: mais outra mentira. Seria mais uma em cima de toda a confusão de mentiras e omissões, o que faria com que a Thea se afastasse ainda mais do que ela já se afastou. Com certeza não ajudaria o fato de que é outra coisa que os dois sabem, que os dois têm mentido para ela novamente. A quantidade de mentiras e segredos entrelaçados na história da família Queen é muito grande, segredos que mudam completamente a sua vida, e com este não seria diferente.

Felicity se pergunta o que aconteceu na conversa entre ele e Moira na noite anterior para ele pensar desta forma, mas independente disso, ela acha que está feliz por isso. Há uma diferença gigante entre o homem diante dela e aquele que tinha pedido para o Roy romper com a Thea para protegê-la, porque ele não podia contar a verdade. Será que ouvir sua filha falar sobre ele ser o Arrow mudou as coisas? Ou foi por saber que eles ainda fazem o trabalho de vigilante no futuro e que têm uma família ao mesmo tempo? Ou saber que ele vive uma vida sem tantos segredos em cada movimento seu, fez ele florescer? Fez eles

florescerem?

É claro que ele não quer mentir para a Thea, mais do que ele já mentiu, e apenas uma meia-verdade - contar a ela sobre Ellie, sobre a reviravolta chocante causada pelo evento de sua filha do futuro estar em suas vidas agora - não vai resolver.

A luta do Oliver é evidente e a Felicity não pensa duas vezes antes esticar braço em volta da cintura dele, segurando-o um pouco mais forte. Ele não reage; ele apenas olha para Moira, e talvez seja sua imaginação, mas ela sente ele se inclinando um pouco nela, de toda forma, ele não reclama ou se afasta. Felicity sente uma onda de gratidão por ele permitir que ela esteja lá por ele, especialmente no momento de ter que dizer a alguém que ele mentiu para ela por anos.

Será que a Thea entenderá por que ele fez isso, por que ele escolheu não contar a ninguém, especialmente aqueles mais próximos a ele, aqueles que ele mais ama? Será que ela entenderá seu raciocínio?

Algo lhe diz que não vai ser fácil de qualquer maneira. E enquanto a Ellie iria ajudar a suavizar a situação, mesmo seu sorriso alegre não mudaria o fato de que seriam mais mentiras. É óbvio, a julgar pela forma como a Ellie fala sobre tia Thea e tio Roy, que os irmãos Queen, eventualmente, colocam seus sentimentos de lado, mas isso não muda o agora.

Moira já sabia sobre ele – pelo jeito, sabe sobre ele - mas sua boa aceitação das atividades noturnas do Oliver seria nada em comparação com a reação da Thea. E foi tudo por causa do timing. Ouvir que seu pai é Malcolm Merlyn foi ruim o suficiente, além de descobrir que o Oliver sabia e optou por não dizer a ela... Agora imagina ter que ouvir que seu irmão é o Arrow? E ainda, conhecer uma sobrinha que tecnicamente não existe neste tempo porque ela ainda não foi concebida... Isso seria a cereja no topo de tudo.

Já seria muita coisa para qualquer um... Mas em se tratando de Thea Queen, seria potencializar a culpa que já rodeia a sua família.

Felicity realmente não pode culpar Oliver por hesitar.

"Talvez seja a hora," Moira finalmente diz. Oliver endurece mais. Sua mãe dá passos em direção a ele, a emoção em seus olhos clara. "Ellie é mais importante do que o que está acontecendo agora, entre todos nós. Thea é a tia

dela, Oliver." Ela balança a cabeça com espanto. "Minha filha tem uma sobrinha. E seria bom para ela, pelo menos, saber que... Apesar de tudo que veio à tona recentemente, esta ainda é a sua família. Ainda somos a sua família. Não importa o que aconteça."

O Oliver não responde. Ele respira lentamente e a Felicity olha para ele. Seu rosto está repleto de culpa, tristeza, arrependimento... E medo. O medo domina cada centímetro dele e Felicity o abraça um pouco mais apertado. Ele olha para ela e ela lhe oferece um pequeno sorriso, um que ele meio que retorna abraçando-a um pouco mais apertado, aceitando o apoio.

Ele volta a olhar para a Moira.

"Talvez. Eu quero... Eu quero que elas se conheçam," diz ele suavemente e Moira começa para responder. Ele a interrompe. "Mas conhecer a Ellie não fará a Thea lhe perdoar, mãe. Ou me perdoar."

"Isso não é o que estou fazendo", Moira diz, seu olhar nunca vacilando. Felicity vê a 'parede' subindo, mas não antes dela ver um segundo de culpa, dor em seus olhos.

Isso é exatamente o que ela está fazendo.

Moira olha para Oliver com desespero, tensão, e pela primeira vez, Felicity se deixa imaginar o que a mulher mais velha passou nos últimos anos - a mágoa e dor, a raiva com que ela teve que lidar, o medo e a ameaça constante do desconhecido, os perigos contra a sua família, especialmente após o naufrágio do Gambit, as escolhas difíceis que teve de fazer, escolhas que a faz olhar para trás com pesar, especialmente porque as consequências dessas escolhas é perder a sua família.

É um pouco chocante que a Felicity pode olhar para Moira Queen agora e realmente sentir afinidade, compreensão e... Empatia.

Apresentar a Thea para a Ellie, sem dúvida, manterá a jovem na vida dela, especialmente porque não se sabe quanto tempo Ellie ficará por aqui. Mas não vai resolver nada.

Mas Moira, obviamente, não se importa. Ela quer que a Thea conheça a Ellie - ela quer sua família unida, a qualquer custo.

Felicity olha para o Diggle, que está assistindo a troca em silêncio, mantendo distância.

Oliver olha para a Felicity, que olha para ele ao mesmo tempo. Ela pode ver a pergunta em seus olhos e ela balança a cabeça, pronto para apoiar qualquer decisão que ele fizer - ela vai estar aqui por ele com o que ele escolher, seja contar tudo para a Thea e para tudo o que acontecer depois.

Ele respira, profundamente, e acena com a cabeça de novo, olhando para a Moira. "Não sabemos quanto tempo a Ellie vai estar aqui, de qualquer maneira. E Thea deve conhecer a sobrinha."

"Obrigado, Oliver," Moira diz, o significado por trás das simples palavras pesa em seu tom. Ela sorri para ele, reconhecendo que ele está cedendo.

Thea desce as escadas interrompendo o momento, sua bota de salto alto ecoando pela sala.

Oliver endurece novamente, seu contato com ela fica um pouco mais apertado e Felicity retribui.

Moira se vira para as escadas assim que sua filha chega ao ultimo degrau. "Thea, há alguém que gostaríamos que você conhecesse."

"Eu tenho que ir, na verdade," Thea responde, passando direto por ela, levando uma mochila de roupas com ela.

"Thea, por favor", diz Moira.

O tom de súplica na voz da sua mãe faz Thea pausar quando ela chega na porta. Ela se vira, levantando uma sobrancelha de forma desafiadora para a Moira, antes de seus olhos passarem por todos eles, parando na Felicity.

Requer muita força da Felicity para não se encolher com a intensidade nos olhos da jovem Queen, e se ela já não soubesse, esse olhar só diz que ela é filha da Moira Queen.

Um leve sorriso ilumina o rosto da Thea quando ela olha para Moira novamente.

"Não posso dizer que estou muito interessada nas atuais 'namoradinhas' do meu irmão, mãe", ela diz secamente.

As sobrancelhas da Felicity se erguem em surpresa quando Oliver a puxa pouco mais perto com um ríspido, "Thea", no mesmo momento que Felicity fala um "Oh, nós não somos...", apontando entre ele e ela.

"Não é realmente da minha conta, na verdade," Thea interrompe, dando à Felicity um sorriso que definitivamente não atinge os olhos. "Não é culpa sua que

a minha família está sentindo a necessidade de compartilhar, uma vez que eles mentem sobre todo o resto." Ela se volta para a porta. "Eu tenho que ir."

"Thea," Moira começa, mas Thea já está abrindo a porta, deixando entrar uma rajada de ar frio da manhã, e depois que ela se foi, a porta se fecha com uma batida forte, alta o suficiente para fazer Felicity pular.

Silêncio enche o hall.

O Diggle está olhando para o chão, parecendo estar tão desconfortável quanto a Felicity, e quando ela olha para o Oliver, sua cabeça está inclinada, os lábios apertados com força. A dor está lá, mas ela também consegue ver o alívio em seu rosto, e ela só pode imaginar a culpa que ele está sentindo sobre ter um pouco mais de tempo antes de ter que se explicar para a irmã.

"Você está bem?" Felicity sussurra só para ele.

A armadura típica do Oliver volta para o lugar e ele coloca um sorriso no rosto com um aceno. "Sim."

Ele está mentindo, ambos sabem disso, mas ele não deixa ela falar nada sobre. Em vez disso, ele olha para sua mãe.

Moira está com os olhos fixados na porta, postura rígida, e quase como se todos estivem fazendo o mesmo que ela, ninguém se move. Por um segundo, os únicos sons que podem ser ouvidos são os nítidos barulhos dos pratos na cozinha e os murmúrios quase inaudíveis entre Ellie e Raisa.

"Mãe," Oliver começa, liberando Felicity, dando um passo em direção a Moira para confortá-la – eles, claramente, curaram mais do que algumas feridas na noite anterior.

"Está tudo bem, Oliver", Moira diz, virando-se com um sorriso nos lábios, tão superficial que parece mais automático do que qualquer coisa, destacando que a rejeição da Thea doeu mais do que ela está disposta a deixar transparecer. A mulher mais velha olha para o Diggle. "Então, você vai ficar para o café, Sr. Diggle?" Ela acena para a cozinha. "Os waffles estão prontos, e tenho certeza que a Ellie fez um especial para você com morangos a mais."

"Obrigado", Diggle respondeu, dando-lhe um sorriso caloroso. "Eu adoraria ficar, Sra Queen."

"Por favor", ela responde. "Pode me chamar de Moira."

O Diggle não responde imediatamente e Felicity não pode culpá-lo - ela

está longe de ser capaz de chamá-la voluntariamente de Moira, apesar de sua insistência, e ela não acha que ele irá chamá-la assim.

"Eu vou ligar para a Sara", diz Oliver. "Saber seu status."

Felicity olha para ele, mas ele não está olhando para ela. Está claro no tom de voz que a parede que ele abaixou nas ultimas horas está, definitivamente, de volta ao lugar. As mudanças que ela viu na noite passada e esta manhã estão escondidas atrás de uma expressão fechada novamente. A aparição da Thea, combinada com a nova informação sobre as atividades do Slade na noite anterior, fez ele voltar ao modo 'negócios' como de costume, de volta para o Oliver de antes da Ellie aparecer, e ele não quer desperdiçar mais nem um segundo.

"Eu vou com você", diz Felicity.

Ela não tem certeza de quem está mais surpresa quando ela fala, ela ou Oliver.

"Não", ele responde, balançando a cabeça, a mão passa para o ombro dela; não lhe escapa o quanto é superficial é seu toque agora. "Vá comer, eu já volto." Oliver se move para passar em torno dela, mas ela agarra o braço dele, o impedindo. "Felicity…"

"Nós estaremos lá em um minuto", Felicity diz, sorrindo para Moira e Diggle.

"Tudo bem", Moira diz com um sorriso, outro que não chega a atingir os olhos, antes de se virar para o Diggle. "Vamos?"

"Mostre o caminho", Diggle diz, dando um passo para segui-la.

Ele olha para Felicity, seus olhos indo para as fotos que ela ainda está segurando, e ela diz logo: "Eu cuidarei disso."

Diggle lhe dá um aceno rápido, os olhos indo para o Oliver, por uma fração de segundos, antes que de desaparecer seguindo a Moira.

E então é só eles.

"Felicity, não vai demorar muito. Vá comer."

"Vinte minutos atrás eu achei você em uma tenda de travesseiros, rindo com a nossa filha," Felicity diz, interrompendo-o, ele pisca surpreso, um olhar terno cruzando seu rosto antes de desaparecer novamente. "Para onde esse cara foi?"

Oliver fecha os olhos.

"As coisas com a Thea não vão ser resolver de uma hora para outra, Oliver" ela diz lentamente e ele estremece, franzindo a testa. "E não é sua culpa o que aconteceu com Slade." Seus olhos se abrem e, no segundo que eles encontram os dela, ela diz: "Não é. Nós não tínhamos pistas, nada para dar continuidade ontem à noite, seria inútil, e você não teria tido esse tempo com a Ellie."

"Eu sei", ele admite tranquilamente, mas Felicity pode ouvir a dureza que reveste as suas palavras. "Isso não muda o fato de que as pessoas poderiam ter se machu..."

"Mas eles não se machucaram."

"Nós não sabemos," Oliver responde bruscamente. Felicity faz uma pausa e ele solta um suspiro agitado, esfregando os olhos. "Eu sinto muito."

"Tudo bem."

"Não está tudo bem", ele responde. Ele respira de forma profunda, quase como se ele estivesse lutando com o que vai dizer. Depois de um momento, ele encontra seu olhar. "Eu sei que você está tentando ajudar, e você está. Eu só... Os 'e se' que não saem da minha mente."

"Oliver Queen em poucas palavras," Felicity responde, mantendo a voz leve.

Oliver bufa uma risada tranquila, seguido por um sorriso que lentamente se torna mais real com o passar dos segundos.

Ele olha para ela e ela vê as paredes começarem a desmoronar, novamente, como se ele estivesse fazendo uma escolha consciente de se abrir para ela. Isso deixa ela sem fôlego. Os olhos dele vão para os lábios dela quando eles se partem e ela tem certeza que ele está lembrando o que eles estavam fazendo há apenas alguns minutos - é estranho pensar que se passaram apenas alguns minutos e ainda mais estranho pensar que tanta coisa aconteceu em menos de um dia... Mas não é ele não está só se lembrando, ele está se abrindo pra isso, que ele está se deixando abrir para ela, se mantendo aberto...

Uau.

Isso vai demorar um pouco para se acostumar.

Oliver inclina um pouco a cabeça e agarra sua mão, entrelaçando seus

dedos, "Vem cá."

"O que…?" Ele a puxa para mais perto e ela sorri, balançando a cabeça. "Essa não é a hora para isso."

"Se há uma coisa que toda esta situação está me fazendo perceber," Oliver diz, sua voz carregada, ele a puxa em seus braços, "é que nós temos que arrumar tempo."

Seu coração pula uma batida e antes que ela possa responder, Oliver a beija.

Não é nada como os seus últimos beijos, nem chega perto da paixão escaldante que estava crescendo entre eles numa velocidade alarmante lá no quarto, mas é tão intenso, tão poderoso, e isso causa uma onda inebriante de desejo e uma emoção que ela não está pronta para nomear, queimando-a, enquanto ela se inclina para ele, beijando-o de volta.

"Uhum", ela sussurra, seus lábios tocando o dele. "Isso é legal."

Oliver sorri, seu nariz roçando o dela. "Isso é."

Felicity suspira e o beija novamente, se movendo para envolver os braços ao redor dele antes de lembrar as imagens em sua mão.

Quando ela suspira de novo, é mais pesado. "Eu preciso pegar o meu tablet."

O lembrete sombrio do que está acontecendo ao seu redor faz o rosto da Oliver ficar sombrio por um instante, mas ele se recupera rapidamente.

"Sim", ele diz balançando a cabeça. "Eu vou ligar para a Sara, e então..."

Um grito de repente quebra o momento, que de forma muito preocupante soa como a Moira, rapidamente seguido pela gravidade de um tiro.

Oh Deus, não.

Oliver e Felicity já estão em movimento.

Ele tenta empurra-la para trás enquanto ele passa por ela, mas ela só pega sua mão, ambos correndo em direção à cozinha. Medo domina, adrenalina corre através dela, tão intensamente e rápido que deixa a cabeça girando, e ela só consegue ouvir as batidas frenéticas do seu coração - não, não, por favor, não - quando ambos entram na cozinha ao mesmo tempo.

Felicity mal consegue registrar o corpo inconsciente do Diggle no chão, a Moira lutando para ficar em pé ao fundo, segurando o balcão, sangue revestindo

parte do seu rosto, um corte grande, e o que parece ser o braço fraturado da Raisa, de onde ela está no chão atrás da ilha da cozinha…

Em uma fração de segundo, ela vê tudo isso, ela vê... Mas ela não se importa.

Porque o Slade está no meio da cozinha...

E sua filha nos braços dele.


	10. Chapter 10

"Papai," Ellie choraminga, e Oliver precisa de todas as suas forças para permanecer no mesmo lugar... Especialmente porque Slade responde com um "Shhh" e começa a balançar sua filha, com a mão dando leve batidinhas em sua perna, zombeteiramente tentando acalmá-la.

A maior sensação de desejo por violência atravessa o corpo dele. É tão primitivo, gravado em seu ser, que deixa sua visão embaçada e com uma furiosa necessidade de proteção em suas veias, como ele nunca experimentou antes.

Ela é tão pequena, tão minúscula nos braços dele; suas bochechas estão manchadas pelo medo, seus olhos molhados pelas lágrimas. Seus pequenos braços curvados contra seu peito, suas costas rígidas. Ela sabe que ele é um homem mau, mas ela não sabe o que pode fazer.

Tudo se revira por dentro dele, incitando-o a fazer algo, _qualquer coisa,_ mas ele não se move, ele não pode, ele não sabe o que o Slade irá fazer. E ele sabe muito bem do ele é capaz.

Todos os seus instintos estão gritando para que ele pegue a Ellie e a leve para longe de Slade, mas ele não sabe _como_. Um gesto errado e ele perderia tudo, a vida que ele mal se permitiu sonhar, e menos ainda, que ele acredita que poderia ter.

Só esse pensamento quase faz ele se mover novamente, mas ele fica onde está.

Nunca em sua vida ele teve tanto a perder.

É aterrorizante.

"Papai," Slade repete, um sorriso frio em seu rosto. "E eu aqui pensando que sabia tudo sobre você, Oliver." Seus olhos dirigem-se para a Felicity, outro arrepio gelado cruza seu corpo, enquanto Slade olha para ela. "Eu estou descobrindo tantas coisas interessantes."

 _Como?_ Como ele sabia onde os encontrar?

Felicity está apertando sua mão tão fortemente, que ele fica surpreso por seus não estarem quebrando, ou por ele não estar quebrando os delas com a força de sua própria resposta. Ele deveria deixá-la ir, ele sabe disso, ele deveria atrair a atenção de Slade toda para si, mas apenas pensar sobre isso, deixa-o ainda mais paralisado, quase como se ele deixá-la ir, será a última coisa que eles farão juntos.

"Ellie, docinho, olhe para mim," Felicity diz num tom quieto, numa mistura de medo e determinação. Os olhos de Ellie se movem para a Felicity e o terror, quase quieto, que ele vê no rosto de sua filha, corta-o como uma faca em seu peito. "Você está sendo uma garota grande e forte. Tudo ficará bem. Você está entendendo? Apenas continue olhando para mim, apenas para mim."

Os olhos azuis, marejados, da pequena garota se arregalam quando ela ouve as palavras de sua mãe e ela concorda, o pouco que lhe é permitido pelo aperto forte de Slade, focando seus olhos com os de Felicity. A completa e total confiança que atravessa pelo seu óbvio medo, é outra faca em seu peito.

Ellie é tão brava, tão incrivelmente brava, e ela acredita em que todas as palavras que sai da boca da sua mãe.

Não é uma promessa que Felicity pode exatamente cumprir, mas Oliver sabe que o que ela está fazendo: ela quer garantir à sua filha o tanto de paz e segurança que ela pode oferecer, mesmo ela estando tão aterrorizada e incerta quanto ele. E mesmo que Slade quebre o pescoço da filha deles de três anos na sua frente, ela quer que isso aconteça enquanto a Ellie estiver olhando para ela, com a certeza de que tudo ficará bem, não importa o que aconteça.

Oliver se sente mal. A bile chega perto de sua garganta, causada por um terror que ele nunca sentiu antes, mas ele tenta afastar esse sentimento, forçando a si mesmo soltar a mão da Felicity. Se ela pode ser brava pela Ellie, ele com certeza pode ser também.

"Ela tem três anos de idade, Slade." Oliver diz, sua voz baixa e controlada, apesar do nervosismo por dentro – É o único pensamento em sua mente além de _"Por favor, não", "Por favor, Deus, que isso seja um pesadelo" e "Leve a mim e não ela"._

"Sim, ela tem," Slade fala, com um doentio tom de deleite em sua voz, enquanto ele olha para ela, movendo uma de suas mãos pelo pescoço da Ellie.

O horror revira tudo por dentro do Oliver - não é o Deathstroke que está aqui, é Slade Wilson, o mesmo empresário despretensioso que contribuiu na campanha de Moira Queen e "turistou" pela mansão Queen... Sua mão enorme e nua, engolindo o pescoço dela...

Um pequeno choramingo escapa, Oliver respira forte, travando seus dentes tentando se manter parado. Ele pode ver os lábios dela tremendo, antes dela apertar sua boca, formando uma linha fina e branca.

"Querida pequena menina," Slade continua. "Não tenho certeza se ela tem os seus os olhos ou os da mãe dela. Mas novamente..." Ele olha de volta para Oliver, que o encara de frente. "Minha visão não é tão boa como costumava ser."

Ele ri sombriamente, apertando ainda mais seu pequeno pescoço. Ellie deixa escapar mais outro barulho assustador e Felicity imediatamente responde com suave pedido para ela se acalmar e Oliver precisa de toda a sua força de vontade para manter o foco travado no Slade e não em sua filha.

É assim que ele pode ajudar, mantendo o foco do Slade _nele._

"Você está ameaçando uma criança, Slade." Oliver ressalta. "Uma criança inocente. O que Shado pensaria sobre isso?"

"Você não tem o direito de falar comigo sobre a Shado!" Slade rosna, seus olhos crescendo com uma raiva maníaca que assusta a Ellie, fazendo com que ela comece a chorar, seus olhos nunca deixando a Felicity.

"Oliver," Felicity diz, sua voz tremendo de medo, mas ele não pode sequer olhar para ela nesse momento.

"Não," Oliver se opõe, sacudindo a cabeça lentamente. Ele cerra os olhos para Slade, encarando-o enquanto ele fala, " _Você_ não tem o direito de falar sobre a Shado." Ele tenta ignorar a pequena respiração que Felicity segura em antecipação à fúria que corre pela face do outro homem, ecoando a adrenalina que corre pelo corpo de Oliver, e ele continua, "Ela não escolheu você, Slade, e você não foi a pessoa que assistiu ela ser executada bem na sua frente."

Ele está assustadoramente calmo, as palavras ficam suspensas no pesado ar entre eles, palavras que tem sido algo vivo entre ele e Slade por anos. Não mais.

Oliver trava seus dentes.

"Então, por favor," Ele diz sombriamente, "Diga-me como você se acha no direito de entrar na minha casa e ameaçar a vida da minha filha porque de alguma forma eu errei com você."

"Você escolheu Sara e não ela," Slade acusa, deixando o pescoço de Ellie e apontando para ele, sua voz aumentando. "Você tirou _tudo_ de mim. Eu amava ela e você jogou tudo fora como se ela fosse um _nada."_ Ele aponta para o próprio peito e o movimento brusco faz Ellie choramingar. "Bem, ela não era um nada para mim!"

"Eu escolhi ela _e_ Sara antes de mim!" Oliver rebate. "Você não estava lá. Ivo me disse para escolher e eu carreguei a arma ao invés disso. Eu _nunca_ escolhi pela Sara, eu nunca poderia fazer essa escolha. Eu tentei dar a _minha vida_ pelas duas, mas Ivo não permitiu! Eu queria que fosse eu, eu não queria que mais ninguém morresse por minha causa."

Um som carregado de dor, após suas palavras, atrai o olhar do Oliver, mesmo que brevemente, para a sua mãe, que está parada a alguns passos do Slade, ainda segurando no balcão buscando suporte. Ele não havia entendido antes – ele não poderia – o quanto a sua complacência para sacrificar a si mesmo afeta a sua mãe. Ele agora entende, perfeitamente. O pensamento de algo possa acontecer à Ellie... Ele sabe que destruiria o mundo até o chão para evitar que isso acontecesse.

Ele sabe que jamais se arrependeria.

"Eu não acredito em você," Slade diz a ele, sua voz dura, carregada de uma raiva hipócrita. "Você diria qualquer coisa nesse momento para salvar seu pequeno filhote. Mas você se esquece, eu conheço você, garoto. Você não é altruísta."

"Você não tem a _menor_ ideia do que está falando," Felicity responde num grunhido, enchendo-o inesperadamente de orgulho e afeição, que o preenche por inteiro.

"Você..." Slade fala, virando o olhar para ela, inclinando a cabeça com desdém. "Por você, eu quase sinto pena. Você foi atraída pelo rosto bonito como várias outras antes." Sua voz endurecida pela animosidade. "Mas ele leva morte para todos os lugares que ele vai, e não demorará muito tempo até que ela toque você." Ele sorri venenosamente para ela, fazendo o estômago de Oliver gelar. "E para a sua preciosa Ellie."

Não há a possibilidade de negociar com ele... Nunca houve.

Oliver sabe disso, sempre soube, desde bem antes da Ellie aparecer na vida deles. Ele se questiona se o seu, então, amigo não morreu depois de tudo, se o Mirakuru ressuscitou apenas a vingança e um senso de lógica deturpado motivados apenas pela raiva. Mesmo se eles conseguissem a cura, usassem nele, o homem que ele foi um dia, já não existe mais. Não há mais nada do seu então companheiro, que o salvou incontáveis vezes, que ele um dia o chamou de amigo, de irmão...

Aquele homem morreu no Amazo, tão certo como Shado morreu pela arma de Ivo.

"Ele está condenando você, Felicity." Slade continua, envenenando o nome dela, fazendo soar como se estiver coberto por ácido. Oliver sente ela enrijecer de tanta raiva próxima a ele. "E ele condenou a filha de vocês antes mesmo dela nascer."

As palavras são cortantes e Oliver as sente até seus ossos.

É exatamente o que o Slade quer. Ele quer jogá-lo para fora do jogo, brincar com as inseguranças que ele confidenciou na ilha, e por apenas um segundo, isso funciona. Oliver sente crescer dentro de seu peito uma ponta de dúvida e medo, uma voz bem baixinha sussurrando, _"E se...",_ a preocupação de que talvez ele seja o perigo, algo que ambas, Felicity e Ellie, deveriam correr para longe...

Mas no instante seguinte, já não há mais.

Oliver não tem certeza como ele sabe, mas ele sabe: ele não as condenou, e ele não irá. Se tem uma coisa que ficou provado para ele depois de tudo que o aconteceu ontem à noite, é que abraçar essa luz, ao invés de correr dela, garante a segurança delas mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo. Talvez seja a força que irradia da Felicity ou acordar com o sorriso de sua filha ou ouvir as suas gargalhadas de felicidade pela manhã, ele não tem certeza, mas o que quer que seja, convence ele.

 _Ele não as condena._

No instante que ele reconhece isso, seu peito relaxa, algo se encaixa profundamente dentro dele.

"Eu tenho certeza que aqui, apenas você que está condenado." Felicity diz, sua força irradiando pela cozinha, estabilizando ele. "E não tem nada a ver com o Oliver."

A atenção de Slade está nela. Assim como isso traz um novo desejo de proteção correndo pelo sangue de Oliver, ele tem consciência suficiente para reconhecer quando uma oportunidade aparece. Não é muito – Slade está indubitavelmente consciente de todos os gestos do Oliver – mas é _alguma coisa._ É pouco, um segundo de vantagem que Oliver não pode desperdiçar, não com Ellie ainda em seus braços, não com sua vida ainda em perigo.

Slade sorri afetadamente. "Eu sempre achei que o Oliver tinha uma queda por mulheres fortes." Ele aperta os olhos como se estivesse vendo a Felicity sob uma nova luz. "Eu consigo ver o encanto agora."

Oliver não tem que derrotar o Slade, ele tem apenas que salvar a Ellie, arrancá-la dos punhos de ferro.

Parece ser mais fácil do que derrotar um soldado com mirakuru estando desarmado.

Pelo menos ele espera que sim.

Oliver ataca, uma violenta investida, carregada de adrenalina, atinge o Slade com toda a força, um som vingativo sai de sua garganta. É o suficiente para fazê-lo dar dois passos para trás e – mais importante - é o suficiente para fazer com ele solte a Ellie.

Mas essa é toda a extensão do seu impacto.

Ellie grita enquanto cai, pousando com um baque e chorando numa terrível combinação de medo e dor por causa do impacto. Felicity se joga para frente em direção à menina com braços estendidos, pegando-a e indo para trás o mais rápido possível, para longe do alcance do Slade. E Slade... Slade gargalha enquanto Oliver usa tudo o que tem para lutar contra esse homem terrível.

Oliver nunca tinha batido com tanta força em sua vida. Ele nunca esteve tão determinado, tão focado. _Nunca._

Mas nada disso, nem de perto, é suficiente.

O Mirakuru, que simultaneamente deixa forte e envenena o Slade, dá a ele um tipo de poder que Oliver jamais será capaz de alcançar, e logo, será demais. O desespero para salvar sua família não chega perto da raiva desenfreada que está em cada movimento daquele homem, e Oliver sente o punho do Slade atingindo seu queixo com tanta força que parece que seus músculos estão rasgando.

"Shado não teve a chance de ter uma família, você tirou isso dela!" Ele rosna, seus punhos causando uma série de machucados provocados por socos em seus rins e costelas. "Você não terá essa chance também."

Os socos são rápidos e fortes, mal dando à Oliver a chance de respirar, muito menos de reagir, mas suas palavras o atingem como uma lâmina serrilhada. Ele tenta dizer "Corre!" para Felicity, mas o Slade já está se movendo, atingindo-o com um chute em seu joelho capaz de quebrá-lo.

E então o punho de aço de Slade agarra seu pescoço.

"Oliver!"

A voz de terror da Felicity atravessa o ar enquanto Slade o levanta do chão, dedos envolvem sua traqueia quase mortalmente, esmagando lentamente, não permitindo o ar entrar.

Oliver quer dizer para ela correr, para pegar a Ellie e _fugir_ enquanto elas podem, mas sua voz está estrangulada demais para funcionar. O ar desce pela sua garganta como se estivesse sendo puxado por um canudo e não é suficiente; seus pulmões pedem por mais, suas cordas vocais estão próximas do colapso por causa do aperto violento do Slade.

Ele não sabe o que irá acontecer se o Slade matar ele... _Quando_ ele o matar.

Será que a Ellie continuará existindo, uma anomalia na linha do tempo, a garota com o pai que nunca existiu? Ou será que ela nunca existirá em primeiro lugar?

Isso dói mais do que qualquer coisa que o Slade poderia fazer com ele, e ele desesperadamente espera que seja a primeira opção. Pelo bem da Felicity. Pelo bem da própria Ellie. Mas mesmo que ela desapareça como uma miragem, tão perfeita para ser real, ele não se arrependerá disso. Ele não se arrependerá de ter dado a própria vida para poupá-la de sentir a dor da morte pelas mãos do Slade.

Valerá a pena.

Felicity não está no seu campo de visão, mas ele não precisa vê-la para saber que ela está se movendo, procurando por uma arma, uma vantagem, _qualquer coisa_ que ajude a salvar ele. Ela é uma guerreira, esta mulher que um dia deveria ter sido sua esposa. Algumas vezes com palavras, outras com demonstração de caráter. Ela nunca para, nunca desiste. Ela é feroz, com o coração mais leal que ele já conheceu, e mesmo não estando treinada fisicamente para lutar, ela _irá,_ porque ela acha que precisa, porque é o que é _certo._ E, Deus, se ele algum dia achou que os sentimentos dele por ela eram apenas uma quedinha que ele poderia se livrar, agora está vibrantemente claro que seria impossível.

Ele _ama_ ela.

Fortemente, completamente, porque isso é o que ela é - uma mulher com um senso de justiça que supera o seu, uma mulher que pode fazê-lo _sorrir_ só em pensar nela, mesmo que ele esteja à beira da morte por sufocamento. Ela é seu par, ele _sabe_ disso. Ele apenas queria que tivesse tido mais tempo para dizer a ela, que ele tivesse tido mais tempo para _mostrar_ à ela.

Se há algo que ele irá se arrepender, será disso.

"Eu vou matar você, Oliver." Slade diz a ele, com uma calma fria que faz Oliver estremecer até os ossos. "E elas irão assistir você morrer. E então, eu irei matar _elas._ Porque eu _posso_. Porque elas irão morrer sabendo que você falhou com elas, sabendo que você não era metade do homem que elas acharam que você era."

 _Não._

Os pulmões de Oliver queimam e seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas, enquanto ele tenta agarrar em vão as mãos fortes do Slade. Em algum lugar ao fundo, ele acha que ouve o choro de Ellie. Ele pode ouvir Felicity gritando alguma coisa, mas tudo está sumindo rapidamente, ele só consegue sentir seu apelo por ar e seu sangue correndo pelas veias.

Ele enterra suas unhas nas mãos do Slade, tirando sangue, banhando seus próprios dedos, mas ele nem mesmo pisca. Oliver tenta empurrar o abdômen do Slade com seu pé, se contorce para longe dele, mas é como se ele fosse um boneco de pano; todos os seus esforços são inúteis.

Slade está certo, Oliver conclui de repente, com um tremendo terror. Ele irá morrer dessa forma... Olhando para os olhos de um homem louco que um dia ele chamou de amigo. Talvez seja como deveria terminar. Há muito tempo ele já tinha aceitado que sua morte seria brutal, mas ultimamente – pelo menos há um dia – ele achou que _talvez_...

Mas não importa. Ele vai morrer. Aqui. Agora. E pior de tudo, também a sua família...

E não há nada que ele possa fazer.

Oliver abre a boca num grito silencioso, o desespero bate, enquanto tenta, com o pouco que ainda lhe resta de força, lutar ainda mais forte.

Se ele conseguisse pelo menos falar para elas correrem, falar para Felicity _ir,_ sair dali, fugir...

Mas a cada segundo que passa, mais pontos pretos dançam em sua visão e Felicity e Ellie começam a desaparecer ao fundo cada vez mais, até que ele se vê em um outro lugar... Até que só ficam ele e Slade. Nada mais existe. Sua mãe não está mais na cozinha, não há mais o choro da sua filha ou os gritos da Felicity. Eles estão em Lian Yu ou em algum lugar nos Glades ou em nenhum outro lugar.

Isso realmente não importa porque o mundo ao redor deles se dissipa e tudo que ele consegue ver é o único olho de Slade encarando-o com cruel e firme intenção.

Por uma fração de segundo, tudo desaparece, dissipa-se em escuridão, num mar de nada... Até que ele vê algo. É tão rápido, algo tão súbito, mas o suficiente para que ele veja a luz do sol, a brisa quente de verão passando por sua pele... Ele sente o ar salgado, escuta o barulho das ondas em algum lugar próximo... E risadas.

 _Felicidade._

O rosto de Felicity aparece com um incrível, lindo sorriso... E Ellie rindo adoravelmente enquanto corre atrás das gaivotas... E um menininho.

E com a mesma rapidez que ele vê essa cena, tudo some...

...Porque ele está caindo.

Realidade o traz de volta e ele aterrissa em algo frio e duro. Ar fresco enche seus pulmões, fazendo ele tossir e um rugido de dor chega aos seus ouvidos...

 _A dor é do Slade._

É o Slade, Oliver registra um pouco mais tarde, piscando seus olhos marejados de lágrimas, até que finalmente ele consegue ver o suficiente – ele está no chão, lutando para respirar e quando olha para frente, ele vê que a lâmina da faca de cozinha está enterrada no olho que ainda resta ao Slade.

Por um segundo terrível, ele só consegue escutar a agonia do Slade, gritos cheios de raiva rasgam o ar e ele se joga para longe dele, seus braços estendidos para frente.

Não faz sentido. Oliver não consegue entender nada, que ele está vivo... Que talvez sua família possa _viver._..

Oliver tropeça em seus próprios pés, tentando fazer com que os pontos brancos em sua visão sumam, esperando ver Felicity, mas não é ela e ele não poderia estar mais surpreso nesse momento, nem mesmo se ele tentasse.

"Fique longe da minha família, seu filho da puta!" Moira Queen ordena, furiosamente e friamente, como se ela não tivesse enfiado uma faca no olho de um homem.

"Mãe?" Oliver pergunta perplexo, sua voz fraca e rouca.

"Papai! Eu quero meu pai!" Ellie soluça atrás deles e Oliver se vira para elas antes mesmo que ele consiga parar. "Mamãe, me deixa ir!"

"Ellie, _não_ ," Oliver fala, ignorando a dor em suas cordas vocais, levantando a mão em direção à elas, enquanto o Slade, com a mão trêmula, acha da cabo da faca. Cego ou não, Slade Wilson ainda é definitivamente uma ameaça. "Felicity, saia já daqui!"

Ele sabe que ela teria insistido para ficar ao seu lado – uma das coisas que ele mais ama nela – mas a segurança da Ellie é a única coisa que importa. Ele não tem dúvidas que ambos estão na mesma página com relação a isso, e essa impressão é reforçada pelos passos suaves da Felicity no chão de madeira e o choro cada vez mais distante da Ellie por ele.

"Eu vou _matar_ você," Slade rosna, arrancando a faca do seu globo ocular, deixando para trás um buraco gosmento em seu lugar. "E eu vou me _deliciar._ " Sua cabeça vira para onde a Felicity saiu. O sorriso do Slade é extravagante, seus dentes cheios do sangue que escorre por sua face. "E elas terão a sua vez."

A promessa em sua voz é congelante e Oliver usa todas as suas forças para não se jogar em cima desse homem louco, mas ele se controla. Eles lutaram o suficiente na escuridão de Lian Yu e ele está bem ciente que o Slade não precisa enxergar para vencer em combate. Seus sentidos são bem afiados, o Mirakuru apenas intensifica eles, mas ele está num território que não lhe é familiar e a dor deve ter tirado um pouco da força que ele normalmente tem.

No entanto, não há tempo para desperdiçar e o Slade está longe de ser derrotado.

Silenciosamente e rapidamente, o medo e a adrenalina diminuem a sua dor, Oliver desliza ao redor do Slade e agarra o braço da sua mãe, puxando-a para trás dele.

Slade investe contra eles – golpes poderosos e largos, sem direção, que poderiam ser mortais se atingissem alguém. Derrotar Slade significa usar o que seria de mais letal em qualquer outra pessoa e Oliver sabe disso, mas ele não pode fazer isso sem nada nas mãos - se ele parar para pensar, ele mal consegue ficar em pé, a dor é aguda em seu joelho e sua garganta dói pungentemente. Ele olha ao redor da cozinha, mas não há nada próximo que possa servir de arma...

Até que ele consegue ver o corpo imóvel do Diggle perto da ilha da cozinha.

Instinto toma conta dele, no que ele desvia o próximo movimento do Slade empurrando-o em um único movimento, puxando a mãe dele pelo braço até alcançar o Diggle.

"Oliver, o que..." Ela começa, parecendo mais destruída do que ele tinha registrado num primeiro momento – suas mãos estão tremendo, seu cabelo não está mais impecável e sangue mancha suas mãos, mas ele não se permite pensar demais. Sua mãe já teve muito sangue em suas mãos antes. Agora, pelo menos, é justificável.

Ele faz um _"shhhhh"_ baixinho para sua mãe se calar, mas é tarde demais. Ela já tinha atraído a atenção do Slade e o homem deixa escapar um rugido selvagem, no que volta a atenção para eles, movendo-se para atacar.

Moira deixa escapar um som trêmulo em alerta. Ela agarra o braço de Oliver, apertando fortemente, e sussura, "Oliver..." Mas ele não pode fazer nada, ainda não. Oliver procura pela arma extra que Digg sempre carrega com ele, empurrando o ainda inconsciente corpo do seu amigo para fora do caminho...

 _Ali..._

Slade está se movendo rapidamente em direção à Moira quando Oliver se vira, arma na mão, e esvazia totalmente o pente de balas em seu inimigo.

Os tiros são _altos_ e o som das balas rasgando o seu corpo ecoam, ele fraqueja até parar, uma expressão de surpresa cruza sua face sem visão. O silêncio que se segue é ensurdecedor e, por um longo segundo, não há nada além do som do Slade movendo o queixo tentando falar, mas tudo o que sai é um filete de sangue.

Escorre lentamente pelo queixo dele, pingando no chão...

E então, ele cai.

De repente, ocorre a ele, quanta sorte eles tiveram por Slade não estar usando a sua armadura. Ele tinha chegado todo arrogante, achando que com o Oliver em casa, onde sua família estaria mais desprotegida, seria mais _fácil_... E talvez teria sido, se estivessem somente Oliver ou apenas Ellie e Felicity...

O som dos tiros ainda é como fantasmas em seus ouvidos, no que ele olha para o corpo de Slade.

Ele não está respirando, ele não está se movendo...

Está feito.

Eles estão seguros.

Sua família está segura.

"Oh graças a Deus," Moira respira, agarrando o braço do Oliver, virando ele para ela. Ela coloca sua mão na bochecha do Oliver para chamar sua atenção. "Oliver, você está..."

"Eu estou bem, eu estou bem." Seu olhar vai para o corte grande na testa dela. Já parou de sangrar, mas deixou uma mancha grossa de sangue coagulado em seu cabelo e rosto. Ele faz um careta ao tocar nela. "Você está bem?"

"Eu estou bem, não se preocupe comigo," Moira diz dispensando a atenção, seus olhos na garganta dele. "Eu não fui a única que quase morreu."

"Eu estou ok" Oliver assegura ela, sua voz rouca e falhando. "Graças a você."

"Eu sou sua _mãe_ , Oliver," Ela lembra a ele, com toda a afeição em sua voz. "Eu faria _qualquer coisa_ para proteger você."

Ele acredita nela, como todo o seu ser. Oliver sorri, um sorriso incrédulo e cheio de admiração, por ela ainda fazê-lo sentir como se tivesse dez anos de idade. Ele está maravilhado com a força que ela ainda exerce.

Moira retorna o sorriso, cheio de ternura maternal, antes de respirar profundamente, virando-se para Slade. Ele segue o seu olhar.

"Agora," Ela diz, seu tom retornando a frieza que geralmente é reservada para uma sala de reunião. "Eu farei uma ligação para ter esse... Problema eliminado." Ela toca seu braço. "Você checa a Ellie e a Felicity."

É a única coisa que ele quer fazer - é o que ele _precisa_ fazer. Ele ainda pode ouvir o choro da Ellie por ele, os sussurros frenéticos enquanto a Feliticy tentava acalmar a filha deles... Mas eles ainda não estão seguros.

"Ele não está morto," Ele a informa e, então, se dá conta das palavras dela. Oliver começa, virando-se abruptamente para olhar para ela. "Você tem alguém que pode _eliminar um corpo_?"

Ela rejeita completamente sua preocupação com um, "Deixa para lá," antes de perguntar, "Como assim ele não está morto?" Ela ri e o som sai atipicamente nervoso. "Oliver, ninguém poderia sobreviver àquilo."

"É, bem," Oliver diz, "Há mais coisa sobre ele do que podemos enxergar."

Ele se abaixa para checar o pulso do Digg, respirando com alívio quando encontra, forte e estável. E Moira pergunta, "Isso significa o que exatamente?". Os olhos de Oliver registram o braço de Raisa, que está do outro lado da ilha da cozinha.

"Raisa," Ele fala, instantaneamente se movendo para checá-la. Moira logo solta um assustado "Oh!", enquanto Oliver mexe um pouco nela para ver se está respirando... Ela está, o pulso está presente. Oliver respira aliviado.

"Ela está bem?" Moira pergunta.

Oliver afirma com a cabeça, sem conseguir ignorar o fato de que Ellie e Felicity estão em algum lugar da mansão. A vontade de encontrá-las está se tornando quase insuportável e ver a Raisa e o Digg no chão não ajuda em nada.

"Sim" Ele responde, concentrando-se para reportar os danos. "Eu acho que ele apenas a apagou. Talvez tenha quebrado o braço dela." Ele se move em direção ao Diggle. "E não se preocupe sobre o Slade, eu sei de alguém que ficará muito feliz por tirá-lo das nossas mãos."

"Oliver... Querido..." Moira começa hesitante, claramente tentando achar as melhores palavras para dizer em seguida. "Você é um homem maravilhoso e claramente comprometido a fazer a coisa certa. Eu respeito isso e amo você por isso... Mas nós realmente precisamos matar ele."

Ele, ainda ao lado do Diggle, olha para ela.

"Não é crueldade," Moira o assegura, interpretando errado o seu olhar. "É praticidade. Aquele homem vai querer você e sua filha mortos pelas próprias mãos dele enquanto respirar. Nós precisamos dar um fim nele. Para sempre. Pelo bem da Ellie."

Não há dúvida, de forma alguma, que a lógica de Moira está distorcida, mas ela também não está exatamente errada. Oliver decide rapidamente não pensar muito sobre o que isso poderia dizer sobre ele. Em vez disso, ele foca na impossibilidade da sua sugestão.

"Eu já tentei," Oliver diz a ela. "Existe essa... Vamos chamar de droga. Ela mantem ele vivo, não importa o quão machucado ele esteja." Ele pausa, seus olhos passando pelo Slade. "Eu não sei como matar ele, não sem reverter os efeitos."

"Então, como podemos fazer isso?" Moira pergunta.

"Eu ainda não tenho certeza," Olive responde. "Mas eu acho que tenho alguns amigos que podem ajudar. Primeiro, o mais difícil... Nós temos que contê-lo."

Com isso, Oliver puxa o celular do bolso do Digg e aperta alguns botões, nunca sem tirar os olhos da forma imóvel do Slade. O fone toca três vezes antes de alguém atender e então uma voz familiar o saúda.

"Johnny, eu tenho uma reunião em cinco minutos," Lyla diz em tom apressado. "O que é?"

"Desculpa, Lyla," ele responde. "É o Oliver."

A súbita ausência de barulho do outro da linha diz muita coisa. Ela para de andar, para de _respirar_ por um momento. Se Oliver não já estivesse ciente que Digg estava vendo sua ex-mulher, ele teria descoberto agora baseado na reação dela pela chamada inesperada, mesmo que a Ellie não tivesse dito nada.

"Quão ruim?" Lyla pergunta, profissional e focada.

"Ele está ok. Bem, ele ficará ok," Oliver clarifica. "Ele está inconsciente no momento, mas não é por esse motivo que estou ligando..."

"Johnny está inconsciente e existe uma _outra razão_ para você estar me ligando?"

Ele pode imaginar perfeitamente a forma como as bem-feitas sobrancelhas estão, sem dúvida, arqueadas em descrença, e ele sabe que está abusando de sua paciência.

"O que o John falou para você sobre Slade Wilson?" Oliver questiona.

"...O suficiente para saber que ele deveria ser uma prioridade maior do que a Waller faz dele," Lyla responde depois de um momento. "Por que?"

"Você acha que poderia aprisionar ele?" Oliver pergunta.

Lyla responde de imediato. "Você o _tem_?"

"Se ele fosse uma pessoa normal, ele estaria morto na cozinha da casa da minha mãe no momento," Oliver responde a ela. "Em vez disso, mesmo com um pente inteiro de balas no peito e depois de perder o outro olho, ele está no chão inconsciente, mas ainda respirando."

"Eu estarei aí em dez minutos," Lyla diz, desligando o telefone antes que Oliver tenha chance de responder.

Oliver solta um suspiro, metade de alívio e metade de ansiedade.

Ele não tem ideia de quanto tempo eles têm até o Slade acordar. Ele _tem_ que ficar aqui. Mas, _Deus,_ como ele gostaria de ir atrás da Felicity e Ellie. Com o perigo imediato fora do caminho, ele anseia pela presença delas, ter a sólida garantia de que elas estão bem. Coça sob sua pele e seus músculos se retorcem de vontade.

"Boas notícias?" Moira pergunta, chamando ele de volta.

"Sim," Oliver afirma, um pouco mais atrás, deixando o celular no balcão. "Lyla... Lyla, do Digg. Ela tem recursos para manter o Slade preso, bem trancado. Ela está a caminho."

"E como precisamente ela irá fazer isso?" Moira pergunta, tudo menos convencida. "Oliver, eu estou certa que ela tem as melhores intenções, mas se o Slade Wilson pode sobreviver a tudo o que ele já sofreu, eu não consigo imaginar como alguém seria capaz de mantê-lo preso."

"Nem toda agência governamental tem o nome que você poderia reconhecer, mãe," Oliver diz a ela com um olhar sério. "Acredite em mim, Lyla e a organização dela podem resolver isso."

"Eu espero que você esteja certo," Moira responde gravemente. "Porque _tudo_ o que você mais preza só acontecerá se aquele homem nunca ficar livre."

"Você tem alguma ideia melhor?" Oliver pergunta, olhando para ela com expectativa. "Porque isso é tudo o que eu tenho."

Moira pareceria inteiramente calma e recomposta se não fosse pelo sangue seco embaixo das suas unhas. Mas Oliver vê. Ele sabe mais do que isso.

"Claro que há alguns ferimentos que _ninguém_ poderia se curar." Ela sugere. "Independente sob qual influência eles estão."

"O que você está exatamente propondo?" Oliver pergunta, gostando nada do rumo da conversa, lembrando-se vivamente do comentário dela sobre chamar alguém para eliminar "o problema". A incredulidade por aquele comentário começa a desaparecer, deixando espaço para a realidade: sua mãe tem alguém na discagem rápida que pode fazer corpos desaparecerem.

As implicações são inquietantes.

"Simples," Moira responde, "Se talvez _partes_ dele forem... Enterradas separadamente, não haveria chance dele sobreviver."

Oliver pisca.

"Mãe..." Ele fez os olhos, sacudindo a cabeça. "Isso é de longe a conversa mais estranha que eu já tive. E isso considerando o dia de ontem, quando eu disse que tinha uma filha que tinha viajado no tempo vinda do futuro."

"Agora não é hora para melindres," Moira reprimenda, despreocupadamente tirando a sujeira de cima do seu ombro, no que ele levanta as sobrancelhas. _Melindres?_ "E essa não é a hora para confiar em outras pessoas para resolver os nossos problemas. Por que você não deixa isso comigo? Ligue para... Lyla de volta, diga à ela que você não precisa de sua ajuda, então suba e vá ver sua família. Deixe o Sr. Wilson em minhas mãos."

Ela está falando sério. Cem por cento séria.

Ele está muito cansado para dizer qualquer coisa, mas "Não, mãe. Eu não vou subir enquanto você parte o Slade em pedaços, mas obrigado por oferecer."

"Oliver..." Ela começa, mas é cortada por um grunhido.

Para sorte de todos eles, é o Diggle acordando e não o outro homem inconsciente que está no chão da cozinha.

"Cuidado, John. Vá com calma," Oliver diz, no que seu amigo tenta se sentar e quase cai de volta.

"Oh, cara," Diggle diz, voltando à consciência. Ele estremece, sua mão voando em direção a sua cabeça. "O que diabos aconteceu?"

"Slade aconteceu," Oliver responde.

As palavras assustam Diggle o suficiente para que ele, instantaneamente e inteiramente, volte ao presente. Seus olhos voam pela cozinha, seus ombros tensos e prontos para qualquer coisa, quando ele pergunta, "O que aconteceu? Ellie está...?"

Basta ouvir o nome da sua filha e o peito de Oliver se aperta, ele afirma rapidamente. "Ela está ok, ela está ok. Tudo está ok agora. Todo mundo está ok. Bem..." Ele move a cabeça em direção o corpo ensanguentado. "Menos o Slade."

"Ótimo, Oliver," Diggle respira, enquanto olha para o corpo de bruços do Slade. "Bom trabalho. Já estava na hora de derrubarmos ele." Ele agarra a mão do Oliver, deixando que ele o puxe. "Nós merecíamos uma vitória."

"Na verdade..." Oliver diz, olhando para Moira. "Minha mãe derrotou ele."

Oliver tem quase certeza que o Diggle acha mais provável que ele esteja sofrendo de uma concussão do que ter ouvido ele direito, baseado no jeito como ele congela e seus olhos vão do Oliver para Moira.

"Isto é..." Diggle começa, parecendo como se ele não tivesse ideia de como concluir o pensamento, "... _Muito_ impressionante, Sra. Queen. Como exatamente a senhora conseguiu fazer isso?"

"Todo mundo tem sua vulnerabilidade, Sr. Diggle," ela diz, com aquele ar típico da matriarca da família Queen. "Às vezes, tudo o que devemos fazer é saber precisamente onde atacar."

Diggle concorda, tentando entender tudo ao seu redor, no que ele levanta as sobrancelhas e olha em direção ao Oliver.

"Cara, não me entenda mal, mas sua mãe é assustadora. Promete nunca apresentá-la à Waller."

E _uau_ , não é que esse pensamento provoca um curto-circuito no cérebro de Oliver por um momento.

"Falando nisso," Ele diz, "Lyla está a caminho para pegá-lo."

Diggle estreita os olhos cautelosamente. "A Argus é realmente o melhor lugar para ele?"

"Obrigada, Sr. Diggle," Moira fala com um olhar cortante para o Oliver.

"Mãe..." Oliver diz, levantando a mão em sua direção. "Não comece."

"Você realmente quer ele nas mãos da Waller?" Diggle pergunta, com um olhar cheio de significado. "Eu não sei se estou confortável com ela segurando a coleira de um homem louco e que tem super poderes, e nem mesmo é a minha família que ele está ameaçando."

"Eu quero ele morto," Oliver diz categoricamente. "Se for para ele vir atrás da Ellie... Se ela tiver que viver com a ameaça dele como uma sombra por toda a sua vida..." Ele trava o seu queixo, pensar nessa ideia é o suficiente para fazer com que o ácido do seu estômago suba pela sua garganta. "Eu quero ele morto, John. Mas primeiro... Nós temos que achar uma cura para o Mirakuru. Ele não irá morrer de outra forma."

"Sim," Diggle respira, seus olhos indo em direção ao Slade.

Oliver respira fundo. "E talvez..."

Diggle solta um suspiro, sabendo o que ele está pensando.

"Talvez se essa droga sair do sistema dele, ele poderá voltar a como era antes." Ele diz. "Talvez ele não fique louco. Talvez ele não odiará você."

Oliver encara Diggle, implorando para que entenda o porquê dele estar pensando assim. "Eu devo ao amigo pelo menos _tentar_."

Diggle pode até entender, mas sua mãe com certeza não.

"Oliver," ela suspira impaciente. "Seu sentimentalismo é totalmente incompreensível."

Ele é salvo de ter que defender sua posição pelo som característico do helicóptero pousando no terreno deles. _Lyla._ É a ARGUS, e pela primeira vez desde que Oliver entrou na cozinha para encontrar a Ellie nos braços do Slade, ele respira genuinamente aliviado.

Eles estão _seguros._

Lyla mal passa pela porta da cozinha e o foco do Oliver já está nas duas mulheres que estão lá em cima.

"Bom que você está acordado," Lyla diz para Digg, olhos passando pelo seu corpo com partes iguais de avaliação e apreciação.

"Perdi demais do que foi a luta," Diggle diz a ela. "Eu tenho certeza que não vou sentir falta dele se ele ficar preso para sempre."

Lyla lê nas entrelinhas, como se fosse treinada para fazer isso. E, considerando a sua chefe, talvez ela seja.

"Deixe comigo, Johnny," Ela o assegura. "Nós vamos deixá-lo em algum lugar onde ele nunca mais possa ver a luz novamente. Eu prometo."

"Bom," Diggle diz. "Eu vou cobrar isso."

"Pode cobrar," Lyla responde com gracejo.

Com Slade efetivamente não sendo mais uma ameaça e não mais sua responsabilidade, Oliver não consegue se controlar para ficar na cozinha nem mais um instante, não com Felicity e Ellie preocupadas com ele lá em cima... Não quando a última vez que ele viu o pequeno rosto da Ellie, ele estava cheio de terror e coberto de lágrimas... Não quando a última vez que ele ouviu a Felicity, ela estava gritando seu nome com um desesperado e quase primitivo medo.

"Lyla, obrigado," Oliver diz, ela acena concordando em sua direção, cruzando o espaço para prender algum tipo dispositivo no pescoço do Slade. "Eu preciso checar a Ellie e Felicity."

"Quem é Ellie?" Lyla pergunta.

"É uma longa história," Diggle responde. "Eu atualizo você mais tarde."

O que quer que a Lyla tenha dito em resposta, Oliver não escuta, ele não se importa.

Ele corre, saindo da cozinha, à procura de suas garotas.

Elas estão dentro de casa, pelo menos ele sabe disso. A garagem é por trás da cozinha e elas não seriam capazes de ir para lá sem que o Slade tivesse visto e o porão seria pouco provável que a Felicity tivesse achado, a não ser que ela tivesse aberto todas as portas procurando por isso, e ele sabe que ela não o faria. Sua prioridade era conseguir um lugar seguro para a Ellie, em primeiro lugar, e o instinto natural de qualquer pessoa seria correr para um lugar familiar.

Elas não estão no seu quarto ou no da Thea ou na metade da dúzia de quartos de hóspedes que ele tenta. Ele começa a abrir e fechar portas com mais força do que o necessário, chamando pelo o nome da Felicity, seguido pelo da Ellie, sua voz áspera ecoando pelos corredores, obtendo nada em retorno.

Onde elas estão?

A mansão é enorme e cheia de pequenas brechas e lugares escondidos... Felicity não teria deixado a casa, teria? Será que ela correu pela porta da frente? Não, ela não tinha um carro e correr descalça pela caminho de cascalhos até a rua, que fica a pelo menos 40 quilômetros de Starling City, não seria viável. Ela saberia disso.

Oliver vasculha o segundo andar inteiro antes de ir em direção ao terceiro e menor andar da casa, questionando se ele não supôs rápido demais que a Felicity teria subido. Talvez ela soubesse que um lugar familiar seria exatamente onde o Slade procuraria e o segundo andar seria sua primeira parada, então ela teria feito exatamente o contrário, indo para baixo ao invés de para cima...

Ele está abrindo a porta do empoeirado depósito perto do sótão, pronto para desistir e checar o andar de baixo quando ele escuta...

Um pequeno soluço, seguido por um suave "shhhh".

"Oh Deus," ele sussurra, alívio enchendo o peito, e vai em direção da porta fechada do banheiro. Ele abre - então as vê - e, de repente, cai a ficha do quanto tudo isso foi realmente aterrorizante.

Elas estão juntas dentro da banheira antiga, Ellie enroscada no colo da Felicity, chorando suavemente no tecido da blusa dela, enquanto esta, está segurando uma arma, mirando firmemente para a porta. É uma antiguidade, provavelmente não deve ter nem balas e certamente nem funciona - ele tem quase certeza que foi de se eu avô por um tempo e que era usada como decoração no escritório de sua mãe - mas nada disso importa.

O rangido seco dos pés da Felicity na porcelana da banheira é ouvido quando ela se vira de costas para a porta, protegendo a Ellie, pronta para _qualquer coisa_...

No instante que ela registra que é ele na porta, Felicity solta a respiração. Suas mãos se abaixam, a arma cai pesadamente dos dedos trêmulos, parando no chão com uma forte batida.

"Oliver," Ela soluça, seu rosto uma mistura de alívio, felicidade e medo.

Se é algo parecido com o que ele sentiu enquanto ele estava lá embaixo, ele pode _imaginar_ o que foi para ela. Medo de ela não o veria novamente, de que ele estivesse morto, de que seus últimos minutos seriam preenchidos com o choro da sua filha em seu peito, ambas apenas _esperando,_ esperando para ser encontradas, para saber o que aconteceu...

"Felicity," Ele sussurra e se ela levanta, ainda com Ellie nos braços.

Oliver se joga em direção à banheira, agarrando-a quando ela chega perto dele. Ele a levanta em seus braços, não sentido sua garganta machucada ou –talvez- a costela quebrada ou seu dolorido queixo...

Ele apenas sente _elas_ , e é o sentimento mais incrível do _mundo inteiro_.

"Meu deus, Oliver," Felicity diz, desespero envolvendo suas palavras, lágrimas manchando suas bochechas. Ela pressiona seu rosto no peito dele, inalando e respirando ele, e ele faz o mesmo, dando um beijo forte na cabeça dela. Ela puxa ele ainda mais para perto, sacudindo a cabeça - ela está _tremendo –_ ela sussurra, "Meu deus, eu pensei que não era... você... Eu não tinha certeza se iria ver você novamente. E a Ellie..."

"Felicity," ele corta, abraçando ela ainda mais forte, fazendo a Ellie gritar. Ele instantaneamente alivia o abraço, olhando para baixo, para suas garotas. "Vocês estão bem, vocês estão bem."

"Oh, Oliver," Felicity sussurra, seus lábios tremendo, olhos checando ele. Ele pode imaginar o machucado na sua garganta, assim como os danos que foram feitos pelos golpes fortes em seu rosto. Ela leva sua mão livre ao rosto dele, seus dedos quase o tocando. "Você está...?"

"Eu estou bem," Ele responde, afirmando com a cabeça.

"E o Slade?" Ela pergunta. "Ele está...?"

"Ele se foi," Oliver confirma e ela deixa escapar um suspiro trêmulo de alívio. "E... Vocês?"

"Nós estamos ok," Ela diz, olhando para a Ellie, que está atipicamente calada. Felicity respira profundamente e ergue um pouco a filha deles. Sua voz está carregada de emoção, mas é forte quando diz, "Nós temos uma garotinha muito corajosa aqui. Ela estava _me_ mantendo calma"

"Ei, querida," Oliver diz, se abaixando ao nível dela. Ele quer perguntar se ela está ok, mas ele sabe que é uma pergunta estúpida, uma que ele não quer ouvir ela responder de forma alguma. Em vez disso, ele sorri, encontrando seu olhar. "Oi, docinho."

"Oi, papai." A voz da Ellie é baixinha, lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos. Elas não caem mesmo quando ela olha para os machucados de Oliver. Ele quer os esconder dela, dizer que ele está bem... Mas ele não vai, porque ambos saberiam que ele estaria mentindo.

"O homem mau se foi?" Ela finalmente pergunta.

O coração do Oliver se parte em pedaços, por essa ser a primeira pergunta que ela faz, por ela _saber_ exatamente o que estava perguntando a ele. A fungada quieta da Felicity o diz que ela sente exatamente o mesmo que ele, e mesmo com o incomodo pensamento de que essa é a vida que ele dá a sua filha, há algo mais também... Algo maior.

 _Orgulho._

Elizabeth 'Ellie' Queen está apenas na metade do caminho para completar quatro anos de idade e ela já está ranqueada entra as pessoas mais corajosas que já conheceu. Esta é a vida que ele dá a ela, porque é quem ele é, quem Felicity é... E eles são capazes de criar uma garotinha mais do que capaz de suportar tudo isso.

E isso cura seu coração rapidamente.

"Sim, baby," Oliver responde, sua voz quebrando. "Ele se foi."

Ela concorda, seus olhos indo direto para a garganta dele. "Você está ok?"

Ele sorri, seus olhos fechando, concordando rapidamente antes de dizer. "Eu ficarei. Eu prometo."

"Ok," Ellie diz, acreditando nele e, num piscar de olhos, ela se joga dos braços da Felicity para os dele.

Ele não se importa o quanto tudo dói ou o que braços dela estão agarrando seu pescoço, fazendo com que seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas e seus pulmões parem... Ele não se incomoda, sua filha está em seus braços e isso é tudo o que importa.

Oliver abraça ela, segurando ela bem apertado, virando seu rosto no pequeno pescoço dela, respirando profundamente.

 _Lar._

"Vem cá," Oliver sussurra, envolvendo seu braço ao redor da Felicity, puxando-a para seu abraço. Ela sorri e abraça ambos, os olhos dela brilhando com lágrimas. Ele devolve o sorriso, suas próprias lágrimas embaçando a visão, então ele dá um beijo em sua testa e se inclina para beijar os lábios dela apropriadamente.

Ele está em casa.


	11. Chapter 11

O barulho do chuveiro ao fundo é o único som no ambiente. A respiração suave da Ellie ecoa, destacando a casa em silêncio. Moira foi para o hospital com a Raisa para se certificar de que ela seria tratada e para verificar o corte feio em sua cabeça - Oliver se recusou a ir, apesar dos protestos tanto da Felicity quanto da Moira - e o John foi embora com a Lyla para ajudar com o Slade, helicóptero da ARGUS fazendo as paredes tremerem ligeiramente...

Deixando apenas eles.

Felicity se senta no forte de travesseiros, com as costas contra o sofá, as pernas dobradas contra o peito, os braços em volta dos joelhos. Passaram-se apenas algumas horas desde que ela acordou ao som de risos da Ellie e sussurros do Oliver, mas parece que foi há tanto tempo, como se um ano inteiro tivesse passado no espaço de poucos minutos. O medo faz isso, ela supõe, deixa tudo confuso. Ou mais confuso, nesse caso.

O sol do meio-dia, que brilha através das grandes janelas panorâmicas do quarto do Oliver, aquece um pouco o espaço através do lençol cinza, iluminando o ambiente num tom de cinza escuro fazendo com que a sensação de estar num casulo seja ainda mais forte.

Ela não pode tirar os olhos da Ellie, ela está dormindo aconchegada contra os travesseiros extras do sofá, que virou uma pequena cama improvisada pela sua filha depois do banho.

Ellie estava quieta, desde que o Oliver as achou, ela só falou algo quando eles entraram no castelo de travesseiro.

" _Podemos fazer 'hora da história', mamãe?"_

O pedido a pegou de surpresa e Felicity levou alguns segundos para responder. Ela estava esperando a Ellie dizer alguma coisa, dizer qualquer coisa - ela não tinha certeza do que ela estava com mais medo, das perguntas que ela não poderia responder ou dela dizer absolutamente nada.

Mas, em seguida, Ellie se aninhou nas almofadas, envolvendo-se com uma manta, pedindo uma história sobre a rainha guerreira que derrotou o mágico do mal e foi surpreendentemente fácil fazer exatamente o que a menina estava pedindo.

Talvez eles fizessem isso quando algo de ruim acontecia, numa tentativa de trazer alguma leveza a uma situação que era exatamente o oposto.

"A rainha guerreira, hein?" Felicity perguntou, arrumando a manta em torno da menina.

"É. A Rainha Guerreira Nyssa."

Nyssa... Como Liga dos Assassinos, aterrorizante guerreira Nyssa? Filha de Ra's Al Ghul, herdeira do Demônio Nyssa? Essa é a 'convidada' para estrelar as histórias de ninar da sua filha?

"Que tal pularmos a história da guerreira hoje", Felicity disse. Quando o rosto da Ellie desanimou ligeiramente, ela rapidamente acrescentou: "E falar sobre o código do sapo malicioso?"

"Essa é a história que a vovó me conta quando eu fico com ela."

O pensamento da sua mãe contando histórias de ninar para sua filha causa um aperto no peito, com um carinho que ela nunca sentiu antes.

Felicity se deitou ao lado da Ellie e então disse, "Ela costumava me contar essa história também."

"Eu sei. Vovó disse que você fez o seu próprio código do sapo malicioso quando você era pequena."

Felicity ri - tanto pela memória quando pela forma como Ellie tropeça ao falar a palavra "malicioso". "Eu fiz. Você quer ouvir sobre isso?"

"Tá bom."

Ellie adormeceu após pouco mais de um minuto.

Felicity queria fazer o mesmo. Ela queria se deitar e ficar abraçada com sua filha, segurando-a o mais apertado possível, e adormecer ao som do seu batimento cardíaco constante...

Mas ela estava com medo, se ela fechar os olhos...

 _Não._

Isso não aconteceria, porque ela estava bem, todos eles estavam bem.

Desde que o Oliver as encontrou, na hora que ela viu que ele estava vivo e bem e ouviu que o Slade tinha ido embora, Felicity se fortaleceu, segurando as lágrimas - era hora de se alegrar, não pirar... Mas ver sua filha dormir pacificamente, observando o peito subir e descer, os cílios macios escovando suas belas bochechas, ela não foi capaz de segurar as lágrimas.

 _Ela ainda está aqui._

Quando a Felicity soltou um soluço baixo, a Ellie se mexeu, virando-se para ela, como se ela pudesse sentir sua turbulência. Felicity sorri, as lágrimas borram sua visão enquanto ela acaricia o pequeno rosto da menina, passando o polegar sobre a testa macia. Ela era tão perfeita, tão incrivelmente perfeita... E ela quase...

Outro soluço faz a Felicity se sentar, afastando-se antes que ela acordasse a Ellie e assim que ela fica, incapaz de tirar os olhos dela.

Ela está exausta. Mentalmente. Fisicamente. Esqueça que ela tinha se levantado há apenas algumas horas e que ela tinha dormido mais na noite passada do que nos últimos meses. No instante em que ela ouviu aqueles tiros na cozinha, no instante em que eles correram para lá e viram a Ellie nos braços do Slade...

Felicity fecha os olhos, tentando afastar essa imagem, mas está marcado em sua mente. Não irá sumir, ela sabe que vai se lembrar para o resto de sua vida.

Mas essa nem é a pior parte.

Não, tudo piorou quando Slade colocou as mãos no pescoço do Oliver, literalmente espremendo a vida dele... E Ellie _desvaneceu_.

A garganta da Felicity fecha com a lembrança e ela enfia as unhas no próprio braço até que ela passe, mas não adianta.

Ela nunca sentiu o tipo de terror que a inundou ela naquele momento em que ela olhou para baixo e viu sua filha literalmente desaparecer.

O Oliver foi parando de lutar, enquanto seu corpo começou a ficar sem forças, o peso da Ellie em seus braços tinha diminuído, desaparecendo até que ela quase não podia senti-la por um momento.

Ela se desfez, diante de seus olhos, como uma onda confusa de cores...

 _Desaparecendo da existência._

Felicity gritou para o Oliver. Ela não podia perder os dois e enquanto a lógica lhe dizia que, naturalmente, era isso o que estava acontecendo - que, sem Oliver, neste momento, não haveria Ellie no futuro - ela não conseguia parar de gritar, de lutar pela sua família, pelo homem que amava, pela filha que ela ia ter com ele...

E então Moira enfiou uma faca de açougueiro direto no olho do Slade, e no segundo que ele largou o Oliver, a Ellie estava de volta, sólida, segura e ali.

Será que a Ellie entendeu o que estava acontecendo? Será que ela sabia que algo estava errado, será que ela viu o mundo desaparecer ao redor dela enquanto seu pai lutava pela vida dele? Os gritos desesperados da sua filha pelo Oliver ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos e ela sabia que era o medo de assistir o Slade machucá-lo, tanto quanto o medo de que algo não estava certo.

Ela quase desapareceu, mesmo que ela não consiga ainda compreender o conceito disso tudo.

Felicity respira, estabilizando-se, e vagamente ouve que o chuveiro está sendo desligado.

Seus olhos nunca deixam sua filha.

Ellie ainda está aqui, ela ainda existe.

Felicity desliza seu pé sobre o tapete e sob a manta, tocando a perna da Ellie com os dedos dos pés.

Ela está sólida.

Lágrimas queimam seus olhos e ela sente como se tivesse um grande caroço na garganta, tornando difícil respirar de novo... Mas ela o empurra para baixo, forçando sua respiração.

Eles estão bem, eles estão todos bem, isso é tudo o que importa.

 _Ellie está bem._

Felicity está tão concentrada na sua filha que ela não ouve a porta do banheiro abrindo ou os pés do Oliver se arrastando sobre o chão enquanto ele se move ao redor da sala por um minuto antes de ir em direção à ela.

Ela não o ouve até o suave, "Felicity?" enquanto ele gentilmente puxa o lençol.

Felicity pula, assustada, seu coração saltando para a garganta, ela se vira para olhá-lo, sua mão voando para cobrir o peito. Ela já está se movendo em direção a Ellie para protegê-la, ela ouve nada além do som do sangue em seus ouvidos, até que ela registra quem é.

Oliver congela instantaneamente, depois que enfiar a cabeça no castelo de travesseiro. Ele não se move por um segundo enquanto ela só olha para ele e, então, ele finalmente sussurra, "Hey... Sou eu."

A voz dele a tira do transe e Felicity fecha os olhos com um ofegante, "Deus", antes de deixar escapar um pequeno riso abrupto olhando para ele. Sua mão ainda está em seu peito, seu coração batendo forte. Ela balança a cabeça. "Eu sabia disso, eu sinto muito."

"Não." Oliver balança a cabeça, ficando de joelhos, com um olhar terno. "Você não precisa se desculpar, é mais do que compreensível."

Ele olha para a Ellie, o rosto suavizando, enquanto ele tenta rastejar para dentro do castelo. _Tentar_ sendo a palavra chave. Ele é um conjunto de hematomas e vergões e ela só pode imaginar como o resto dele deve estar sob a camiseta. Ele está fazendo uma careta, cada movimento claramente causando dor.

A mão da Felicity pousa em seu ombro sem pensar duas vezes, parando-o.

Oliver olha para ela com olhos assustados. "O que?"

"O que você está fazendo?" diz ela, mantendo sua voz tão baixa quanto a dele.

"Eu estou..." Ele franze a testa e ela pode ver as rodas girando em sua cabeça. "Você... Quer ficar sozinha, ou...?"

"Não", Felicity responde rapidamente. "Não, não, eu realmente não quero ficar sozinha. Eu só quis dizer... Você precisa estar em uma cama. Você mal consegue ficar em pé, imagina rastejar em um pequeno castelo de travesseiros, que foi claramente feito para pessoas do tamanho da Ellie."

"Eu estou bem", diz ele, tentando rastejar novamente, mas ela não aceita, parando-o novamente. Ele não tem condições de passar por ela. "Felicity…"

"Você enfaixou suas costelas?" ela pergunta. "Ou, pelo menos, cuidou dos machucados?"

"Felicity." Oliver lhe dá um olhar exasperado e isso faz com que ela cerre os dentes. "Estou bem."

"Você percebe o termo 'bem' não inclui quase morrer, certo?" ela retruca, elevando a voz, cada palavra que sai mais acentuada do que a última. "Porque da última vez que verifiquei, um maníaco quase lhe sufocou até a morte e isso não pode lhe deixar de forma alguma 'bem' Oliver."

O silêncio que se segue é ensurdecedor.

Felicity pisca, mal respirando, Oliver olha para ela com uma expressão ilegível. Quase como se ela ainda pudesse ouvir as palavras reverberando ao seu redor, ela olha para ver se ela acordou Ellie, mas a criança ainda está dormindo.

Os olhos dela encontram os dele novamente e quando ela vê o seu semblante, seus ombros caem, destacando quão tensos seus músculos estão. "Sinto muito, isso foi..."

"Pare de pedir desculpas, Felicity," Oliver responde, soando tão cansado quanto ela. Com outro gemido de dor, ele desiste, acenando para ela o seguir com um suave, "Vem cá."

Felicity olha para Ellie, sentindo uma vontade quase irresistível de ficar lá para o resto da eternidade, mas outro impulso, tão irresistível quanto, faz ela o seguir. Eles precisam conversar, mas ela também quer ter certeza de que ele está bem. Ela o segue para fora, se movendo com uma rapidez que o Oliver definitivamente não tem, ele está mal se mantendo em pé no momento que ela sai.

Ele não lhe dá tempo para repreendê-lo por pensar que era uma boa ideia sair rastejando em suas mãos e joelhos – especialmente com um joelho muito machucado. Em vez disso, ele pega a mão dela, puxando-a para perto.

"Oliver" ela começa, tentando se afastar, mas ele não deixa. "Eu não quero machucar você."

"Você não vai" ele responde, movendo-se para segurá-la, mas ela o impede.

"Oliver..."

Felicity encosta levemente a mão no peito dele, ambos sabem que não é apenas suas feridas.

"Você está certa" diz ele e ela faz uma pausa. Oliver aproveita e envolve os braços em volta dela. Ele passa as mãos pelas suas costas, os dedos enrolados em seu cabelo ainda molhado, a dor visível em seu rosto. "Eu não estou bem."

Felicity morde o interior de seu lábio, lutando contra as lágrimas que as palavras dele causam, antes de responder: "Bem, isso depende de qual tipo de 'bem' que você está falando." Ela lhe dá um sorriso tenso antes de olhar para o seu peito. Sua mente cataloga automaticamente os ferimentos que ela sabe que ele tem sob sua camisa, ela continua, sua voz um pouco mais alta, "Porque o que eu estou vendo é muito bom. Muito musculoso. Muito bom."

Oliver sorri, como se soubesse exatamente o que ela está fazendo.

"Eu não acredito que eu tenho permissão para falar isso agora", ela continua com um aceno de cabeça "E eu não sinto como se estivesse tagarelando como uma louca. Bem, ainda é tagarelar, eu acho, mas é um pouco mais intencional... Isso faz parecer que as outras vezes foram intencionais, mas não foram. Ou talvez fossem. Eu não sei". Felicity olha para cima para encontrá-lo olhando para ela e seu balbuciado desaparece. "O que?"

"Eu deveria ser o único a dizer sinto muito" diz ele, colocando a mão na sua bochecha.

"Oliver", ela sussurra, fechando os olhos, "não é isso que eu quis dizer."

"Eu sei" ele responde, roçando o polegar sobre o lábio inferior. "Mas eu deveria. Eu deveria estar pedindo desculpas por tudo. Por trazê-la para isso, por ir até você quando eu levei um tiro naquele dia, por..."

"Por não perceber que esta é a minha vid minha escolha ficar com você," Felicity interrompe, sua voz dura, e quando o Oliver levanta as sobrancelhas, ela está muito nervosa para saber se é por causa das suas palavras ou porque ela continua dando bronca nele. De qualquer forma, ela não se importa o suficiente para sentir vergonha. "Pois é, você sabe. Minha escolha. Estar aqui. Com você."

Seus olhos dançam sobre o rosto dela, observando-a quando ele sussurra "Eu sei."

"E se era isso que você queria tratar..."

"Não é," Oliver interrompe. "Eu quase morri esta manhã, Felicity."

Felicity endurece. "Sim, eu sei." Ela inclina a cabeça. "Eu estava lá, lembra?"

"Hey," ele sussurra, inclinando o rosto dela de volta para ele. Ela não percebe que há lágrimas em seus olhos até que sua visão começa a ficar embaçada. "Eu não posso contar quantas vezes eu quase morri." Seu peito aperta e Felicity franze a testa para conter as lágrimas - isto não é o que ela quer ouvir agora. "Quantas vezes eu estive tão perto que eu podia sentir o gosto... Eu podia ver... Ou quantas vezes eu desejei que algo estivesse lá apenas para me empurrar, para acabar com isso de vez."

"Oliver", Felicity respira, uma lágrima desliza pelo seu rosto. Será que ele acha que isso está melhorando as coisas, tornando mais fácil para ela?

Seu polegar pega a lágrima, os olhos dele ficam cheios de lágrimas como os dela... Mas ele está sorrindo.

"Mas esta manhã foi diferente. Não foi apenas porque era o Slade e tudo o que aconteceu entre nós ou que..."

Ele aperta os lábios em uma fina linha branca e, pela primeira vez, ela vê sua luta com as palavras. Ela timidamente descansa as mãos sobre o peito dele – seu coração batendo forte. Oliver respira fundo e se inclina, tocando a testa dele na dela.

"Foi diferente porque eu quase perdi _você_. E a Ellie." Sua voz falha e ele respira rápido. "Eu quase perdi você antes mesmo de realmente ter você."

Um soluço suave escapa, um arrepio passa por sua coluna, e Felicity inala rapidamente para escondê-lo, os olhos fechados, apertados - isso, isso, definitivamente, é muito, ela não pode ouvir isso agora, mas ele não entende.

Oliver a ouve, sua respiração instável, cobrindo o rosto com as duas mãos. Ele a beija na testa por um longo momento e então ele se move para baixo, dando um beijo suave em seu nariz, na bochecha, antes de pressionar a testa na dela novamente.

Ela deveria dizer algo, ela deveria dizer a ele que ela sabe _exatamente_ o que ele está falando, mas ela não pode... Porque se ela disser, se ela abrir as portas, ela acredita que não poderá fechar novamente, a ideia de deixá-lo ver tudo é _assustador_.

Uma pequena parte dela leva um segundo para se maravilhar com o fato de que é o Oliver forçando isso, ser tão _aberto_ , falando sobre seus sentimentos... Até seu coração está calmo novamente, batendo lentamente sob a palma da sua mão.

Ela é a única que sente vontade de correr.

Felicity pensa sobre quando ela lhe contou sobre a Thea, sobre sua família... De perder alguém que significa tanto para ela novamente.

Ela não tinha ideia do que ela estava falando, nenhuma ideia do quanto o Oliver realmente significa para ela...

Quanto a _Ellie_ significa para ela.

"Eu quero me sentir mal por ser essa vida que eu lhe dou", continua ele, "Que eu a trouxe para isso, que este é o mundo que damos a Ellie, mas... Eu não sinto." Ele faz uma pausa, e ela não tem que abrir os olhos para saber que ele está sorrindo quando ele diz, "Porque então eu não teria você... Eu não teria a família que você me dá."

"Deus, Oliver," Felicity fala, sacudindo a cabeça. Ela tenta respirar fundo, tenta colocar os pensamentos em ordem para processar, pensar, sentir...

 _"Porque então eu não teria que você... Eu não teria a família que você me dá."_

Ela quer dizer mais, mas as palavras estão presas em sua garganta. Ele está dando a ela, tentando encontrá-la no meio do caminho, tentando entender como ela está se sentindo para lhe dizer que ele sente o mesmo. Ela _sabe_ o que ele está fazendo, mas ela quase perdeu tudo há apenas algumas horas, depois de ter tudo isso, e enquanto o Oliver está aqui, firme, falando sobre o quão grato ele está com o que ele tem, ela está...

O que?

Ela não sabe, ela não sabe como ela se sente - ela não consegue _pensar_.

Felicity não quer que ele vá embora - isso é a última coisa que ela sabe, mas a ideia de continuar, de dar-lhe mais... Ela está com medo da profundidade de seus sentimentos, do quanto ele significa para ela, do quanto ele sempre significou para ela e a _Ellie_... É outra esfera.

Ele espera, deixando-a pensar, e ela não tem certeza de quanto tempo se passa, quanto tempo eles ficam ali, abraçados. Parece que é para sempre, mas é provavelmente apenas por um minuto, porque de repente Oliver deixa escapar uma risada ofegante enquanto ele sussurra, "Isto provavelmente soaria muito melhor se eu não estivesse com dificuldade pra falar."

Isso tem o efeito desejado, quebrando o peso do momento com algumas palavras simples.

Felicity ri, o som sai num gemido sufocado, e ele ri novamente. Ela dá um passo para mais perto dele, enrolando-se nele e ela sente o coração dele acelerar novamente quando ela se apoia em seu corpo.

Ele desliza os dedos para seu cabelo, embalando-a, e ela decide contar pra ele.

"Não é só... Isso", ela sussurra. "Ou nós."

Seu coração acelera, mas ele não diz nada.

"Foram vocês dois."

Oliver se afasta para olhá-la e ela tem a chance de olhar para ele. Sua testa está franzida e ela vê a realização crescendo lentamente, enquanto ele processa as palavras em sua mente. Ela não pode culpá-lo, foi difícil para ela digerir os fatos - Ellie existe aqui e agora, neste tempo - ela é real - mas ela é do futuro, o que significa que se Oliver morrer _agora_... Não há eles ou ela.

Felicity não tem certeza se ela teria pensado nisso até que ela viu sua filha se apagando da existência... Ela provavelmente teria se perguntado como as consequências do tempo teriam funcionado se a Ellie ainda estivesse no tempo deles, isso significaria que ela ficaria permanentemente lá, ela iria se tornar um paradoxo ou ela iria desaparecer no estilo "De volta para o futuro"? De qualquer forma, não é nada comparado com realmente ver sua filha desaparecendo.

"Eu não podia perder vocês dois, Oliver, e eu perdi."

"O que?" ele sussurra, seus olhos procurando os dela, as mãos dele tirando o cabelo do rosto dela.

"Ela se desfez," Felicity diz, sua voz falha, as lágrimas queimam seus olhos. No segundo em que Oliver processa as palavras, ele endurece, uma dor que ela nunca viu, enche seus olhos. "Ela... Ela começou a se dissipar, quando Slade estava..."

Ela nem sequer pode dizer as palavras. Felicity fecha os olhos, as lágrimas quentes escorrendo pelo rosto, sua mente volta para o momento em ela viu Oliver pendurado pelas mãos do Slade, com o rosto vermelho e, em seguida, roxo, enquanto ele lutava para respirar, ele tentando empurrar o Slade para salvar a si mesmo... E então...

"Eu estava com tanto medo... Ela estava desaparecendo e, oh Deus, ela estava apavorada, Oliver. Ela estava tão assustada e eu não sabia o que fazer, porque não era só... _ela_ , era _você_... E então quando sua mãe... "

Felicity ri incrédula.

"Quando sua mãe o _esfaqueou_ nos olhos, ela estava de volta. Ela estava de _volta,_ sólida, e _aqui_..." Ela olha para ele e seu coração para quando vê exatamente o que ela está sentindo refletido de volta. A súbita vontade de protegê-lo disso surge e ela quase lhe diz que só foi isso, mas ela não pode. Ela precisa que ele saiba tanto quanto ele precisa ouvir. "E você estava bem, estava tudo bem, mas o Slade ainda estava lá e a Ellie estava gritando por você... Então eu corri. No segundo que ela estava de volta, eu não pensei em ficar, Oliver, eu não pensei em nada além de tirar a Ellie de lá, pensei que talvez se eu a levasse para longe o suficiente, aquilo não iria acontecer de novo, que ela ficaria bem..."

As palavras estão saindo rapidamente, mas ela não pode parar, ela não quer parar. Agora que ela abriu as portas, ela precisa colocar para fora, ela precisa dizer tudo isso, ela precisa lhe contar tudo.

"Eu deixei você, sua mãe e eu corri."

Sua voz é áspera no que diz, "Felicity..."

"Eu não sabia para onde ir, onde nos esconder, eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, se Slade ia ganhar ou... Ou se ele iria matá-lo." Suas palavras saem rapidamente. "E eu não cheguei a lhe dizer como me sinto ou o quão feliz eu estava esta manhã, quando tudo era perfeito, e de repente tudo estava desmoronando e eu não sabia o que fazer."

Oliver deixa escapar um pequeno som de dor e envolve seus braços em volta de sua cintura, tirando-a do chão, no desespero para segurá-la. Felicity enfia o rosto em seu pescoço, enquanto ela continua com sua voz rouca, lágrimas molhando a pele dele.

"Eu fui lá para cima e achei aquela arma velha, eu sabia que era inútil, provavelmente, mas era alguma coisa e eu precisava de algo..."

"Mas então, nada aconteceu - _nada_ aconteceu - e _eu_ estava sentada lá com Ellie e ela estava chorando, ela estava com tanto medo e eu me senti tão sozinha, e todo o tempo que eu estava segurando ela, eu fiquei esperando ela desaparecer novamente porque... Porque eu não sabia se..."

"Oh Felicity," Oliver respira, abraçando-a mais apertado e ela se agarra a ele com um soluço trêmulo. "Sinto muito. Sinto muito."

"E então eu ouvi os tiros, um monte deles, eu queria ver se você estava bem porque a minha mente começou a pensar em todas essas coisas horríveis, como a possibilidade de você ter levado um tiro, mas que ainda estava vivo e que por isso a Ellie ainda estava lá, mas e se você estivesse sangrando, se estivesse morrendo, ela iria desaparecer de novo, eu não sabia de nada, mas então eu não queria... Que o Slade... Eu não queria que ele nos encontrasse ou nos visse e..."

"Eu nem sequer pensei, Felicity, Deus...", ele sussurra, sua mão deslizando das suas costas para a parte de trás do seu pescoço, trazendo-a para mais perto, e a maneira como ele a segura, quase apertado demais, diz a ela que ele está de volta à cozinha com Slade. "Quando Slade... Quando ele me pegou, você foi a única coisa que eu estava pensando, Felicity, você e a Ellie... E eu continuei a ouvir seus gritos, eu a via nos braços dele - ela é tão _pequena_ \- e eu tinha que me certificar de que ela ficaria bem, que nada iria acontecer com ela, nunca mais... "

Ele faz uma pausa, ela sabe.

"Mesmo se isso significasse a minha morte."

Felicity o segura mais apertado, porque é claro que isso é o que ele estava pensando. É quem ele é, esse é o tipo de homem que ele é, e é parte do motivo pelo qual ela o ama tanto...

Mas o que aconteceria com ela?

Felicity instantaneamente se sente egoísta e ridícula, porque é seria a mesma escolha que ela teria feito naquele instante, sem dúvida... Mas isso não faz estar do outro lado mais fácil.

O que teria acontecido com ela se Oliver morresse, se Ellie tivesse desaparecido, se o Slade tivesse tirado ele dela? Ele teria matado Moira e depois ela? Mas e se ela tivesse sobrevivido, o que aconteceria se no segundo que o Oliver se fosse, depois de ter conseguido o que queria... Será que o Slade teria desaparecido, deixando ela e Moira?

O que aconteceria com ela?

Leva um segundo para ela perceber que ele está tremendo, então ela desliza a mão por seu pescoço, apertando os dedos em seus cabelos úmidos.

Ele respira profundamente, solta um suspiro trêmulo. "Mas se tivesse sido você, se você tivesse feito isso, Felicity, eu não teria..."

"Eu sei", sussurra Felicity, balançando a cabeça, fechando os olhos, pressionando o rosto em seu cabelo. "Eu sei."

Um longo momento se passa e eles simplesmente seguram um ao outro, encontrando consolo - encontrando alívio - um no outro.

Oliver enterra seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço. "Desculpe-me por não encontrá-la mais cedo. Eu tinha que ter certeza de que Slade fosse levado, eu não poderia deixá-lo lá sem saber que ele estava preso, especialmente com a minha mãe..."

"Eu sei disso, Oliver, e eu sou a última pessoa que iria exigir isso de você." Felicity franze a testa, afastando-se para olhar para ele. "Eu não tive esse surto enorme porque eu estava tentando fazer você se sentir culpado."

Um pequeno sorriso aparece no rosto dele, ele passa as mãos pelos braços dela. "Eu sei disso."

Não menos que 24h atrás, ele teria tido uma resposta muito diferente, assim como ela, mas agora, ela acredita nele. Oliver 'eu-visto-minha-culpa-como-um-casaco' Queen acabou de deixar passar uma oportunidade perfeita de se culpar, e mesmo que ela não tivesse dito isso para fazê-lo se sentir pior do que ele já sente, ele poderia facilmente ter se sentido culpado.

É mais um lembrete do quanto tudo mudou, não só em torno deles, mas entre eles... E só se passou um dia. _Um dia!_ Como será o resto de suas vidas, especialmente com uma segunda criança a caminho?

Deus, se a vida deles será assim, dessa forma, o sexo deve ser incrível.

Oliver ri.

Felicity fecha os olhos, franzindo o rosto. "Eu disse isso em voz alta, não foi?"

"Sim."

Com um suspiro, ela deixa sua cabeça cair para trás... Mas a única coisa que consegue pensar é como é bom para esticar os músculos do pescoço.

"E, provavelmente, porque tivemos uma manhã literalmente do inferno, eu não vou me importar com o que eu disse", diz ela.

Oliver sorri novamente, outro mais suave aparece em seus os olhos, fazendo apagar toda a dor e o desconforto direto do seu rosto - aquele seu sorriso especial, dado apenas para Felicity - e o ar de repente parece mais leve.

Felicity respira, porque ela pode. A onda de medo que estava envolvida em torno de seu peito desaparece e quando ela exala, Oliver desliza suas mãos sobre seus ombros, pelos seus braços, entrelaçando os dedos com os dela.

"Vamos tirar um cochilo.", Ele sussurra e ela concorda com a cabeça antes mesmo processar as palavras completamente, porque isso soa exatamente com o que ela precisa - o que ambos necessitam. Eles podem ter acordado há algumas horas, mas ela sente como se ela tivesse acordada por três dias seguidos.

Ele a puxa para a cama e, definitivamente, não passa despercebido o gemido de dor que ele solta com um simples movimento.

"Oliver", diz ela, parando-o. "Me deixe pelo menos enfaixar suas costelas."

"Eles não estão tão mal assim."

Felicity já está sacudindo a cabeça, soltando a mão dele, virando-se para o banheiro. Ela ouve ele suspirar atrás dela, ela enxuga as lágrimas, secando o rosto dela e pega o kit de primeiros socorros que tinha visto na noite passada. Faltam muitos suprimentos, mas pelo menos tem uma atadura que vai servir bem.

Ela deixa o kit para trás e, já abrindo a embalagem, ela volta para o quarto, mas Oliver não está no lugar onde ela o deixou. Em vez disso, ele está inclinando-se para olhar para dentro do castelo de travesseiro, seu corpo rígido, até esse movimento é doloroso, ele põe a cabeça debaixo do lençol, verificando a Ellie.

Ele está se movendo lentamente, como se o som do movimento do lençol pudesse acordá-la, o que é uma bobagem, já que seus pais estavam em pé, ao lado do forte, tendo uma conversa muito emocional, conversa essa que rivaliza com qualquer momento mais emocional da vida da Felicity.

"Ainda está dormindo?" ela pergunta.

"Sim" ele responde, cautelosamente colocando o lençol de volta no lugar. Ele se vira para ela e ela faz um gesto para a cama. Ele se senta, já tirando a camisa. No instante em que ele toca na região das costelas, Oliver geme e ela tem um vislumbre do dano.

Ele deveria estar fazendo bem mais do que gemer.

Há uma mancha feia de descoloração da pele ao longo de toda a sua lateral, exatamente onde Slade o tinha atingido mais de uma vez. A mancha se estende para trás, envolvendo as suas costas, e ela só pode imaginar como seus rins estão, lembrando-se claramente do som do punho do Slade acertando o corpo do Oliver.

Ela suspira, Oliver range os dentes e termina de tirar a camisa, soltando um suspiro de dor, ele diz "Parece pior que é."

"Eu realmente duvido," Felicity responde, abrindo a embalagem um pouco mais, suas mãos tremendo. Ela dá um passo se aproximando e fala suavemente, "Braços para cima", e ele instantaneamente cumpre, seus olhos nunca deixando o seu rosto, enquanto ela se concentra na tarefa de enrolar suas costelas.

Não está perfeito, provavelmente não vai ajudar muito, mas é alguma coisa e isso faz ela se sentir melhor.

Uma pequena onda de gratidão enche seu peito, percebendo que ele só está fazendo isso por ela.

"O que?" ele pergunta, e ela se pergunta o que ele vê em seu rosto.

Felicity balança a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso, encontrando seus olhos, "Nada".

Ele murmura, não acreditando nela, mas ele reconhece que não é nada que vale a pena insistir. Mas há algo que eles devem falar.

"Como a sua mãe está levando tudo isso?" ela pergunta.

Oliver bufa, fazendo-o estremecer de dor, ele olha para baixo para verificar o progresso dela. "Ela está levando isso muito bem, eu acho."

"O que isso significa?"

"Isso significa que..." Oliver diz: "Que ela achou que meu pedido para a Lyla para vir pegar Slade não era o suficiente. Ela tinha... Outras ideias sobre como eliminar o problema."

Felicity para olhando para ele. "Eliminar? Como... Eliminar-eliminar?"

Oliver assentiu. "Sim."

"Bem, não seria o pior plano..."

"Eliminar como chamar alguém que ela conhece para cortar o corpo em pequenos pedaços... Eliminar."

Ela só consegue piscar. Ela deveria se preocupar com o fato de não estar nem um pouco surpresa?

"Sim" ele repete, vendo seu rosto.

"Ok, então. Sua mãe está fazendo um excelente trabalho para manter seu título de 'A Pessoa Mais Assustadora'. E isso significa algo, considerando a pessoa apareceu esta manhã."

Ele solta uma risada incrédula, como se ele ainda estivesse tentando processar os fatos.

Felicity termina de enfaixar, recuando para verificar seu trabalho. Não está muito bom e ela franze os lábios, olhando para ele.

"Nós realmente precisamos reabastecer esse kit" diz ela, escondendo a ponta solta da faixa.

Oliver sorri. "Vou lembrar disso para a próxima vez."

 _Próxima vez._

Seu estômago embrulha, o mesmo medo de antes subindo sua garganta e ela inconscientemente olha para a tenda, sentindo uma vontade de passar por cima e se certificar que a Ellie ainda está lá. Ela está, ela sabe que está...

Ela vê Oliver seguindo o seu olhar com o canto do olho e sua mão captura a dela.

"Você acha que fica mais fácil?" ela pergunta.

"Não", Oliver responde instantaneamente.

Felicity morde o lábio, com a voz trêmula, ela diz, "E eu estou grávida quando a mandamos de volta." Ele segura a sua mão mais apertado e ela o aperta tanto quanto . "Eu estou à beira de um ataque do coração agora e isso é apenas com a Ellie."

"Eu não acho que não teríamos outro bebê se nós não achássemos que poderíamos lidar com ele" diz ele suavemente e ela ri, balançando a cabeça antes de olhar para ele.

"Sabe, é muito estranho eu ser a pessoa em pânico e você ser a calma em relação a tudo isso", diz ela.

Ele solta uma risada, mas isso não é suficiente, porque é _estranho_. Ela é a calma, nível um, certo? Pelo menos ela pensou que ela era, enquanto Oliver era o 'reagir com as emoções mais radicais de sempre'.

"Eu acho que eu piro sobre coisas normais", Felicity continua, "Como por exemplo, 'Como é que vamos pagar todas essas fraldas?', especialmente porque você está tecnicamente quebrado depois que a Isabel levou tudo e eu não tenho mais emprego, oh Deus, eu não tenho mais trabalho." Seus olhos se arregalam. "Como é que vamos pagar por qualquer coisa, como é que vamos cuidar dela - como é que vamos cuidar de dois bebês? E isso sem levar em consideração mantê-los vivos, porque nós estamos correndo constantemente com os nossos sinais de vigilantes em nossas costas e..."

"Ei, Ei, Felicity," Oliver interrompe, puxando sua mão. "Respire."

Ela faz, inalando muito rapidamente, o que faz o Oliver rir. Com olhos fixos nela, ele respira fundo, o mais fundo que ele consegue com suas costelas machucadas e, desta vez, ela segue seu exemplo. Ele faz isso de novo e, na segunda respiração, ela sente que está se acalmando.

"Antes de tudo," Oliver diz, puxando-a para mais perto. "Você disse que Ellie mencionou que você tem uma empresa no futuro. Tenho certeza de que não estamos quebrados."

"Certo. Certo, duh, é claro", diz Felicity.

Oliver ri baixinho, um olhar melancólico cruzando seu rosto. Ele olha para ela por um instante, antes de dizer, "Que tal gastarmos um pouco de tempo para descobrir o que nós sentimos antes de começar a pirar sobre o preço das fraldas e faculdade?"

"Eu tenho certeza que tivemos uma boa noção sobre isso esta manhã," Felicity responde descaradamente, ganhando um sorriso e o que poderia até mesmo ser considerado um rubor.

"Você entendeu o que quero dizer" diz Oliver. "Ter algum tempo para... Nós. Saber como é." Ele faz uma pausa e morde o lábio. "Como um... Casal."

"Um casal" ela repete lentamente, processando. Certo, um casal, é claro. Porque eles são, provavelmente, um casal - é claro que eles são um casal no futuro, isso é uma coisa idiota para pensar - mas agora? Agora é... Bem, ainda é um pouco chocante. "Você e eu. Como um casal."

"Sim." Oliver abre as pernas, puxando-a. "Como... As pessoas que... fazem coisas... Juntas."

Quando Felicity sorri novamente, é mais natural, relaxado e até mesmo um pouco divertido com suas palavras hesitantes, ela coloca as mãos nos ombros de Oliver. "As pessoas que fazem coisas juntas, né?"

"Sim" ele diz, balançando a cabeça, colocando as mãos na cintura dela. Ele lambe os lábios no instante em que ele a toca e ela sente um calor subir por seu corpo, a sua respiração fica presa quando o seu corpo reconhece o toque familiar dele. Ele sorri, um sorriso suave, e com um olhar quase brincalhão ele diz, "Coisas... Como... Comida."

"Comida…"

"Juntos."

"Portanto, comer alimentos juntos?" Felicity provoca, colocando as mãos no pescoço dele.

"Sim." Quando ela não responde, ele aperta os lábios. "Como num jantar."

"Jantar. Como um encontro?" No instante em que a palavra deixa sua boca, a realidade bate e ela pisca. "Um encontro real. Um encontro-encontro."

"Bem, sim, eu quero dizer..." A boca de Oliver abre sem um único som e Felicity levanta as sobrancelhas enquanto ele luta para buscar as palavras. "A implicação de ser um jantar é que você... que existem..."

"Geralmente eu sou a única a falar em frases fragmentadas," ela sussurra, interrompendo-o com um pequeno sorriso.

É pequeno... Mas esperançoso.

Ela quase perdeu tudo, há apenas poucas horas, mas agora ela tem tudo de volta, tudo isso. A ideia de que ela poderia perder tudo novamente – perder _eles_ novamente - ainda é aterrorizante, mas com Oliver lá, da maneira como ele está olhando para ela...

Oliver para, olha para ela por um instante, com o que ela pode começar chamar de 'rosto abobalhado', e então um sorriso surge, fazendo seu coração pular uma batida.

"Então, jantar..." Felicity diz antes que ele possa falar.

"Jantar", ele confirma.

"Um jantar..." Felicity faz uma pausa e, por alguma razão, que ela não pode sequer começar a explicar, ela abaixa a cabeça timidamente.

De repente, olhar para ele é muito, como vê-lo olhando para ela também é demais, nem parece que ela já dormiu na cama com ele ou que já trocou beijos calorosos naquela manhã ou que eles não já tivessem descoberto que eles têm uma filha juntos - com outro no caminho - no futuro.

Felicity sorri, olhando para seus pés por um segundo, antes de encontrar os olhos dele de novo, seu sorriso cresce quando ela vê o jeito que ele está olhando para ela.

"Um jantar parece bom" diz ela.

"Sério?"

"Sim."

"Ótimo!" Oliver respira fundo, seus olhos nunca deixando os dela e, então, ele acena com a cabeça, sorrindo. "Bom."

"Mas não esta noite, certo? Não é que eu não queira, porque eu quero, eu realmente quero, mas você não parece, exatamente, disposto, e o que faríamos com a Ellie? Mesmo se pudéssemos ir hoje à noite... Eu não quero deixá-la."

"Não esta noite," Oliver diz, balançando a cabeça. "Definitivamente não esta noite, eu também não quero deixá-la ou... A casa, na verdade." Ele solta um som baixo e ela sabe que ele está tentando lembrar quando foi última vez que ele realmente quis ficar em casa. "Ela precisa de nós depois de tudo o que aconteceu esta manhã e eu não quero estragar mais ainda o _normal_ dela." Felicity sorri, o coração pula uma batida pela simples razão de perceber mais uma vez o quão incrível é este homem. "E mesmo que o Slade não seja mais um problema, ele está longe de ser a única ameaça lá fora. Então, não esta noite. Mas em breve?"

Nem mesmo a alusão à Isabel pode acabar com seu humor no momento.

"Eu vou manter minha agenda liberada para _em breve._ " Felicity responde, mordendo o lábio inferior, promessa em suas palavras.

Ele sorri.

De repente, ela se dá conta que viu Oliver Queen sorrir mais no último dia do que ela viu em todo o tempo que ela o conhece.

 _Uau._

"Então," Felicity diz, "Se bem me lembro, eu acho que eu ouvi você mencionar um cochilo." Ela fecha os olhos. "Pode ter sido apenas por um dia, mas ser pais é desgastante."

Quando ele não responde imediatamente, ela abre os olhos. Ele está apenas olhando para ela e ela tem que lutar contra o desejo de desviar o olhar pela intensidade ela vê em seu rosto.

Ele é está olhando para ela como se ela fosse uma deusa e é... Intenso.

Oliver finalmente assente com um calmo, "Parece perfeito para mim."

Desta vez, Felicity não consegue parar o pequeno sorriso em seus lábios enquanto ela abaixa a cabeça. Ela dá um passo para trás, ajudando-o a se levantar antes de olhar para a cama - que ainda está bagunçada. O Oliver não lhe dá um segundo para questionar nada. Ele puxa o edredom para trás e sobe... Mas ele não vai para o outro lado ou abre espaço para ela. Ele já reivindicou um lado.

Eles têm lados.

 _Uau._

Será que vai chegar um dia que ela não vá sentir a necessidade de sussurrar _"Uau"_ sempre que ele fizer ou disser alguma coisa?

Algo diz a ela que não.

Com um sorriso delicado, Felicity sobe na cama, cautelosamente se movendo em torno dele até que ela chegar no lado dela. Ela se acomoda sob o edredom... E então faz uma pausa, franzindo a testa. Oliver chega para perto dela, mas ele para quando vê seu rosto.

"O que está errado?"

"Nada. Definitivamente nada. Eu só estava..." Ela aponta para o peito dele. "Eu não quero te machucar."

Rolando os olhos, Oliver se move para mais perto novamente e diz, "Não há a possibilidade de você me machucar, Felicity, nunca."

"E se eu costumo chutar enquanto estou dormindo e eu não sei disso?" ela pergunta. "E nós dois só vamos descobrir da maneira mais difícil, que será quando eu der uma joelhada em suas costelas quebradas?"

"Ok, bem, em primeiro lugar, elas não estão quebradas..."

"Oh, você tem um aparelho de raio-x escondido no banheiro?"

"Não" ele responde, olhando para ela. "Eu sei como é a dor de costelas quebradas. E também, eu sei que você não é uma chutadora quando dorme." Oliver sorri, quase obsceno, e ele termina com, "Confie em mim."

Eles já tinham dormido juntos... Um com o outro... Perto um do outro.

"Certo," respira Felicity. "Ok. Mas você tem que me dizer se eu estou lhe machucando."

"Direi" diz ele estendendo a mão para ela e ela hesita novamente. "O que é?"

"Você continua dizendo que eu não vou te machucar, mas se mesmo ao envolver meus braços em torno de você..."

"Vem aqui," Oliver corta, agarrando seu braço com uma careta, puxando-a para o centro da cama. Ela vai junto, sem ter certeza do que ele está fazendo até que ele desliza para um pouco para baixo e envolve seus braços ao redor da cintura dela... Como se ele fosse deitar em cima dela. Seu coração acelera quando ela percebe o que ele está fazendo e ela deve ter endurecido o corpo porque ele faz uma pausa, olhando para ela. "Está tudo bem?"

A pergunta simples e a maneira carinhosa com que ele fala, faz algo derreter dentro dela.

"Sim" Felicity sussurra com um pequeno sorriso. "Sim, está tudo bem."

Oliver sorri suavemente e o olhar que ele dá a ela, faz a cama de repente ficar muito, muito quente.

Ele se instala, aconchegando a cabeça peito dela, posicionando um braço debaixo dela, o outro sobre suas coxas, sua mão encontrando sua cintura. Suas mãos se movem por vontade própria, uma acariciando o cabelo dele, enquanto a outra fica em seu ombro nu.

"Seu coração está acelerado" ele sussurra, sua voz suave, cheio de admiração.

Ele não precisa dizer a ela, ela pode sentir isso, vibrando por suas veias, o comentário dele só fazendo ele acelerar ainda mais.

"Sim, bem, não é todo dia que o cara que eu tive uma ligeira queda me usa como um travesseiro" ela responde e seus olhos se arregalam quando ela percebe o que acabou de dizer.

Ele ri, sua mão acariciando sua cintura, seus dedos passeando sobre suas costelas, seu coração bate ainda mais rápido.

"Apenas uma ligeira queda?" ele pergunta e ela pode ouvir o sorriso em suas palavras.

"Ah é" diz ela levemente, passando os dedos pelo cabelo dele novamente. "Só um pouco."

Ele fica em silêncio e, depois de um momento, Felicity respira profundamente. Ela observa a cabeça dele acompanhando o movimento do seu peito, a intimidade desse momento a surpreende - é perfeito, de uma maneira que ela nem consegue descrever.

Os dedos do Oliver levemente vagueiam sobre sua camisa, roçando sua pele, o toque lentamente se torna relaxante, em vez de _'oh uau, Oliver está realmente fazendo isso.'_

À medida que os minutos passam, eles lentamente vão ficando cada vez mais confortáveis.

Felicity se desloca, aconchegando-se mais um pouco, seus olhos ficando pesados.

Ela já está quase caindo no sono, deixando-se levar, quando sente ele pressionar um beijo suave sobre seu coração com um sussurrado "Obrigado."


	12. Chapter 12

Não há absolutamente nada lógico que explique você _sentir_ alguém olhando para você. Viola todas as formas de teorias científicas e isso é o tipo de coisa que _incomoda_ Felicity. Soa como algo mais mágico do que baseado em realidade e mesmo assim... E mesmo assim, ela acorda inteiramente porque ela pode sentir que alguém está olhando para ela.

Felicity lentamente pisca tentando acordar, as imagens arrepiantes de seu sonho se desfazendo. O mundo fica embaçado por um segundo até que tudo volte ao normal. Seus olhos instantaneamente encontram a pequena pessoinha que está encarando ela.

Ellie está quase no nível de seus olhos e a menos um passo dela, encarando com olhos enormes e lacrimejantes, um olhar hesitante em seu rosto.

Felicity sente os sinais de alarme correr pelo seu corpo e, no segundo seguinte, ela está plenamente acordada.

"Ei, o que há de errado?" Ela pergunta, sua voz rouca de sono. Ela se move para sentar-se, mas percebe que Oliver ainda está atravessado sobre ela. Seu movimento o acorda e ele instantaneamente tenciona o corpo ao lado dela, ele a agarra ainda mais forte antes de perceber onde ele está. Mas antes mesmo que Felicity possa fazer qualquer coisa, o rosto de Ellie, de repente, se transforma em lágrimas - como se por Felicity saber que algo a incomoda tivesse lhe dado o direito de se transformar numa cachoeira com toda a força - e _uau,_ ela não tem ideia de como lidar com isso. "Ellie, o que há de errado?"

"Eu tive um sonho assustador." Ellie responde, sua voz bem baixinha.

O olhar perturbado em seu rosto é de cortar o coração.

"Oh..." Felicity sussurra.

 _É claro_ que ela teria pesadelos. Ela passou por tantas coisas nesse último dia, teve sua vida ameaçada várias vezes... Isso já seria o suficiente para fazer com que qualquer um tivesse sonhos horripilantes, mas uma criança? Tinha que ter sido quase uma certeza.

Uma onda de culpa e arrependimento a atinge. Ela deveria ter esperado por isso, deveria ter tido o cuidado para que quando a Ellie acordasse, ela estivesse envolvida num casulo de proteção, onde se sentisse segura e protegida. Ela estava tão preocupada sobre o que deveria fazer quando ela estivesse acordada, que não parou para pensar o que poderia acontecer quando ela estivesse dormindo.

"Venha cá, baby" Oliver diz, o sono fazendo com que sua voz estivesse rouca e deliciosa, num jeito que agora não era hora para isso. Ele segura sua mão num convite para Ellie, que imediatamente aceita, mergulhando na cama com eles.

"Eu quero ir para casa," Ellie chora, seus pequeno corpo tremendo enquanto chora. Ela se enrola na Felicity, pressionando rosto no peito dela, enquanto Oliver envolve o seu braço ao redor dela. "Eu não quero que o homem mau me encontre."

Felicity pode sentir o gosto de seu medo, ela pode sentir em seus ossos, e a mesma necessidade, quase irresistível, de segurá-la ainda mais perto e nunca deixá-la ir.

Lágrimas queimam os olhos da Felicity, enquanto ela abraça sua filha mais perto.

"Nada irá acontecer a você," Oliver promete a ela, sua voz forte, muito mais alerta do que a da Felicity. Ele as puxa mais para perto, envolvendo elas, posicionando sua mão larga nas costas pequenas dela para dar conforto. Ele se inclina, sua testa roçando a da Felicity, e ele beija firmemente a cabeça da Ellie. "Nós não vamos permitir. Nós faremos de tudo para manter você segura. Nós mandamos você de volta no tempo para manter você segura, lembra disso?"

Ellie concorda e dá uma leve fungada, mas Felicity tem certeza absoluta que ela não tem ideia como o que ela está concordando.

Até...

"Por que o homem mau tenta me pegar, papai?" Ela pergunta, olhando para ele com uma inocência angustiante, o que deixa a Felicity sem ar e com uma dor que ela nunca imaginou que pudesse sentir.

Oliver abre sua boca para responder, mas não sai nada, ele não sabe como. Ellie olha para ele, esperando, e ele visivelmente deixa que o peso da culpa, que ele frequentemente carrega como um Albatroz, evolva sua garganta. Ela pode sentir ele se retraindo, deixando que o senso comum seja sufocado pela quantidade incapacitante de auto recriminação.

Mas Ellie não tinha acabado de falar.

"Big Sara diz que é porque eu cresço como uma pessoa boa e Zoom não gosta disso, então ele sempre volta para me procurar," Ellie sussurra, procurando por respostas que eles não têm, e isso faz com Felicity sinta a sua própria onda de culpa. "Não é por isso que o homem mau com um olho só quer me ferir também?"

Os olhos da Felicity encontram-se com os de Oliver, ambos com questionamentos que eles não sabem se podem responder naquele momento. O olhar pensativo de Oliver consegue, pelo menos, atravessar a culpa que ele sente – Ellie conseguiu afastar parte dessa culpa com as pequenas porções de conhecimento que ela tem sobre o seu futuro e que ela, inadvertidamente, deixa escapar.

"Não, Ellie," Felicity finalmente diz, chegando à conclusão que pelo menos um deles tem que falar _alguma coisa,_ e que não será o Oliver. Ela olha para a Ellie, cujos olhos se movem para ela. Felicity a abraça ainda mais perto, passando a mão pelos cabelos emaranhados dela. "Slade queria ferir seu pai e ele sabe que seu pai ficaria muito assustado se ele tentasse ferir você. Ele era muito mau, mas ele já se foi. Lyla prendeu ele numa prisão. Ele não pode pegar mais você."

"Ele não pode fugir?" Ellie pergunta suavemente, como se ela quisesse acreditar em sua mãe, mas ainda hesitante.

"Da Lyla?" Felicity belisca o nariz da Ellie forçando uma leveza que ela desesperadamente espera que seja contagiosa. "Você já conheceu a Lyla?"

"Mas..." Ellie começa, sobrancelhas franzidas, tentando fazer com que as coisas façam sentido. "Ele não consegue ir para diferentes tempos como o Zoom ou Tio Barry ou Big Sara?"

"O que?" Oliver pergunta abruptamente, se entando, mas ele está tão enrolado ao redor delas, que não consegue ir muito longe. Ao invés disso, ele se apoia no cotovelo, enquanto a Felicity franze a testa, tentando seguir o que a Ellie está dizendo. Big Sara, como Sara Lance?

"Ele está preso agora?" Ellie pergunta, seus olhos indo de um para o outro. "Certo?"

"Sim, querida," Felicity confirma sem pensar, apenas precisando ver aquela linha de preocupação, que se parece tanto com a do Oliver, desaparecer da testa de sua filha. Ela tem noventa nove por cento de certeza que Slade não pode viajar no tempo – se alguém dissesse a ela que ela estaria pensando sobre viagem no tempo como algo real há alguns dias, ela teria gargalhado. "Ele está preso agora. Ele não tem como fugir."

Os olhos da Ellie voam automaticamente para Oliver, esperando o mesmo tipo de confirmação vindo dele. Quando não há nenhuma, seu rosto se entristece um pouco, fazendo com que Felicity olhe para ele. Ele está franzindo o cenho, perdido em pensamentos – tentando achar algum sentido no que a Ellie está falando. Felicity cutuca ele com seu joelho e os olhos dele voam para ela.

"Ele não pode escapar," Ela repete para enfatizar, e quando as palavras são registradas, o rosto de Oliver suaviza.

"Não," Ele confirma. E então sorri para Ellie. "Ele não pode escapar, baby. Nunca."

A reafirmação dele ajuda. Um pouco.

"Então," Felicity diz, atraindo o olhar da Ellie para ela. "Você conhece... Big Sara?"

"Claro," Ellie responde, olhando confusa. "Ela visita às vezes, com seus amigos, quando coisas ruins acontecem. Ela fica engraçada quando ela vem sem o grande corte em sua bochecha." Ela funga. "Eu gosto da Big Sara, mas eu não gosto quando ela vem porque é sempre por causa de algo ruim."

Essa pequena informação não esclarece nada para Felicity. Ela tem absoluta certeza que para Oliver também não. Felicity quer perguntar mais, mas ela segura a língua. É incrivelmente frustrante pescar pequenas informações aqui e ali sem base alguma, mas também, talvez, isso seja algo bom. Saber demais sobre o futuro é uma coisa perigosa e eles já estão sabendo mais do que seria aconselhável.

"Quando eu posso ir para casa?" Ellie pergunta novamente, com uma ansiedade que Felicity nunca ouviu em sua voz, envolvendo cada sílaba, voltando para a pergunta original. "Eu sinto falta do meu quarto. E dos meus brinquedos." Quando nenhum deles responde, sua voz fica mais alta. Ela puxa as suas mangas e diz, "Eu não quero ficar mais aqui. Eu sinto falta de falar como o bebê na barriga da mamãe e de brincar com a Sara... Eu quero assistir Rascal, o Guaxinim!"

Ela começa a ficar muito agitada. Mesmo para alguém inexperiente com crianças, Felicity consegue ver que só está aumentando.

"Uh," Felicity começa, tentando fazer algo para atrair os olhos de Ellie novamente, cujos lábios estão tremendo. Ela não pode ir para casa, ela não pode ir para seu quarto ou falar com o bebê que ainda não está na barriga da Felicity. Sua mente fica em branco e Ellie começa a ficar ainda mais agitada, mais frenética, desejando por algo _normal_ , um normal que eles realmente não podem dar a ela.

"Ok, ei, está tudo bem, querida," Oliver sussurra, massageando suavemente com a mão a lateral dela, mas obtém o efeito contrário.

"Eu quero assistir Rascal, papai!" Ellie repete.

"Eu sei, querida, mas não existe aqui, você se lembra? Você se lembra que falamos sobre isso mais cedo?" Mas essa não é a resposta mais adequada para Ellie e ele a sente congelar, encarando Oliver assustada, olhos molhados dizendo a ambos que ela estava prestes a chorar novamente. "Ei, está tudo bem, tudo ok... Nós vamos encontrar outra coisa, ok?"

Com isso, a mente de Felicity gira rápido - existe literalmente um dos itens que a Ellie pediu que talvez ela possa conseguir, e putz, se ela vai não tentar.

"Oliver, segure ela," Felicity ordena enquanto pega a confusa garotinha e entrega a ele.

Seu coração bate furiosamente e sua pele se arrepia quando ela o vê imediatamente puxando a Ellie para perto do peito, fazendo sons suaves em seus cabelos e balançando-a levemente... Bem, agora não é melhor hora para pensar sobre isso.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ele pergunta, se sentando, segurando a Ellie sem esforço em seus braços, no que a Felicity desce da cama pegando seu tablet.

"Eu não tenho ideia se Rascal, o Guaxinim existe ou não, mas eu tenho a máxima certeza que irei descobrir," Ela anuncia, abrindo o tablet com determinação.

"Mas..." Ellie diz, fungando, visivelmente mais calma, quase como se o novo propósito no ar a tranquilizasse. Ela olha para Felicity, rostinho todo vermelho, lágrimas em suas bochechas e nariz escorrendo, o que na verdade é _bem_ nojento, "Papai disse que você não tinha Rascal."

Oliver olha para seu rosto todo sujo, pega um lenço na mesa de cabeceira e a limpa enquanto Felicity lhe dá um sorriso.

"Eu estou tentando achar ele, baby," Felicity assegura ela, olhando para o tablet. "Você não gosta... Não sei... Do Ursinho Poof? Ele é um animal muito legal, certo? Mesmo que ele tenha como amigo um canguru e eu ache isso muito duvidoso."

" _Felicity_ ," Oliver solta uma risada, sacudindo sua cabeça.

"Ele não é o Rascal," Ellie salienta com tremenda ênfase. "Rascal é meu favorito de _todos_."

"Certo," Felicity acena com a cabeça, com determinação redobrada.

E... Ok, O Rascal-filho-da-mãe-Guaxinim não está ainda disponível, ela descobre, mas está sendo produzido e, francamente, há um monte de coisas mais questionáveis que ela já fez usando suas habilidades no computador do que um pouco de pirataria televisiva, mesmo que isso seja diretamente dos servidores do estúdio.

 _Tanto faz._

"Não terá um novo, mas eu terei um episódio do Rascal carregado para você em poucos minutos, ok?" Felicite pergunta à Ellie.

 _"Sério?"_ Ellie pergunta com uma esperança de cortar o coração, em quantidade suficiente para fazer os seus olhos brilharem. E _honestamente_ , sua filha está investindo demais em um show de tv. "Você promete?"

"Juro por tudo," Felicity concorda. Ela volta a olhar para o seu tablet, observando o progresso. Ou pior, a falta dele. Está baixando mais lento do que ela esperava.

"O que foi?" Oliver pergunta, lendo ela como um livro aberto. Ela não tinha percebido a testa franzida até ele falar. Felicity sacode a cabeça, já passando as páginas para achar o lapso.

"Seu wifi é horrível, Oliver," Ela diz a ele. "Honestamente, é como..."

Ela se cala no meio da frase, empalidecendo um pouco enquanto ela olha pro tablet, seu dedo ainda em cima das informações da conexão do wifi. Está na cara, claro como o dia.

"É como o que, Felicity?" Ele pergunta.

"É como se o universo estivesse nos dizendo para pegarmos um pouco da luz do sol," ela disfarça com sorriso apertado. "Ellie, por que não vamos dar uma volta lá fora enquanto seu show carrega?"

Oliver não se move, seus olhos cheios de questionamentos. E sim, são realmente questões que ela precisa responder, mas não agora. Não aqui. Isso seria uma péssima ideia e, somente agora, tudo se tornou incrivelmente claro o quão ruim seria.

"Ar fresco parece ser uma ideia ótima, não é? É tudo tão... Limpo e... Arejado." Ela acrescenta. A cara que o Oliver faz não diminui nem um pouco a sensação de que ela está soando como uma louca. Bem, ela está se sentindo tipo uma louca agora, faz sentido que ela soe como uma louca também. Mas é justificável.

Muito, muito justificável.

"Você está bem, mamãe?" Ellie pergunta.

Ótimo. Até mesmo uma criança de três anos acha que ela está agindo esquisito.

Uma risada sem humor algum é a única coisa que ela pode produzir antes do Oliver dar cobertura a ela.

"Ela está bem, Ellie-bug," Ele diz olhando para ela. "Você pode ir atrás dos seus sapatos? Existe um forte na árvore que eu construí para sua tia Thea quando ela era um pouco mais velha que você. Você já viu?

"Não!" Ellie diz, animando-se imensamente. "Tia Thea me falou sobre isso. Ela disse que era muito divertido, mas que tinha sido queimado no incêndio. Eu nunca consegui ver."

 _Incêndio?_

Deus, que droga de futuro eles vão ter?

Preocupação entremeia a testa de Oliver enquanto ele tentar achar sentido naquela pequena informação, Felicity afasta a sua própria preocupação - ela está _muito mais_ preocupada com o agora do que algum possível e eventual incêndio num suposto forte da árvore abandonado.

"Sapatos," Felicity concorda. Sua mente vagueia para o que mais eles precisam. "Sapatos são bons. E um casaco. Ellie precisa de um casaco quentinho. Aquela bolsa que o Digg trouxe ainda está no banheiro? Será que ele trouxe um? Nós precisamos de um."

"Felicity, é _Maio_ ," Oliver lembra a ela, jogando as pernas para o lado da cama, Ellie ainda em seus braços. "Não está exatamente frio lá fora"

"Crianças precisam de casacos para brincar lá fora, Oliver." Felicity diz firmemente sem pensar, um segundo depois, a realidade de que ela tinha soado exatamente como a mãe dela a atinge. Donna Smoak podia até deixá-la ir para fora usando uma saia curta, mas jamais ela iria deixá-la ir sem um casaco. "É tipo uma regra de mãe, ok? Se eu deixar ela ir lá para fora sem um casaco, ela vai pegar um resfriado e, então, futuro-eu vai ficar super chateada comigo e _uau,_ isso tudo é muito confuso e eu prefiro muito mais evitar tudo isso, ok?"

Ela está, possivelmente, ligeiramente histérica.

"Ok" Oliver concorda, obviamente para tentar acalmar ela enquanto coloca a Ellie no chão para ir pegar seus sapatos. "Eu acho que Digg trouxe um suéter. Ela pode usar ele, ok? Ellie, pegue o suéter que está ali na bolsa."

"Ok," Ellie diz, desaparecendo dentro do banheiro. O barulho da bolsa e roupas sendo mexidas vem logo em seguida.

"Ele colocou uma loja infantil inteira ou coisa parecida?" Felicity se pergunta, agarrando o tablet perto do peito, no que olha para os seus próprios sapatos. "Porque, deixe-me dizer, a imagem mental do Diggle comprando um guarda-roupa para uma criança de três anos de idade é algo que vai grudar na minha cabeça."

"Ei!" Ellie diz, voltando para o quarto orgulhosamente vestindo um, muito largo, cardigã coberto de unicórnios. "Sara tinha um exatamente assim! Eu _amei_! É meu unicórnio favorito porque ele tem _dois_ chifres por acidente e isso faz dele extra especial."

Ela está colocando a barriga e o peito para fora, olhando para baixo para ver o unicórnio com duplo chifre. É provavelmente um produto com erro, uma das coisas que acontece quando se tem uma pilha de produtos em massa e poucas pessoas no controle de qualidade. Mas isso significa...

Os olhos de Felicity se arregalam e sua boca se abre quando os pequenos pedaços se juntam em sua cabeça.

"É o mesmo suéter" Ela realiza. "Oliver... Eu não acho que o Diggle detonou uma loja infantil. Eu acho que já _tinha_ isso."

"Por que teria...?" Oliver começa, enquanto coloca uma camiseta, e então sua mente pega o que a Felicity está sugerindo. "Você acha...?"

"Eu acho que Lyla já está grávida," Felicity confirma. "Eu acho que ele já tinha isto porque ele já estava comprando coisas para o bebê. Por que ele compraria coisas para crianças maiores, eu não faço ideia, John não é exatamente o tipo de cara que compraria coisas de pilhas baratas, pelo menos não para mim, mas..."

"Tia Lyla vai ter um bebê?" Ellir pergunta, seus olhos brilhando tanto que parece quase impossível acreditar que ela estava chorando daquele jeito há cinco minutos.

 _Crianças._

"Uh... Eu não tenho certeza, querida," Felicity diz, se ajoelhando para fechar o cardigã da Ellie. "Mas, bem..." Ela não tem ideia de como dizer isso. Mas não é como se a Ellie não percebesse exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Então talvez... Felicity segura os quadris da Ellie para ela ficar parada e sorri para ela."Você se lembra que voltou no tempo?"

Ellie concorda com a cabeça, o que é encorajador.

"Sara ainda não nasceu. Talvez ela esteja na barriga de tia Lyla agora mesmo e eu acho que talvez esse suéter seja dela. Muito legal usá-lo primeiro, não é? Quando você... voltar, você pode dizer a ela."

 _Oh,_ isso foi mais difícil de falar do que ela tinha achado antes de abrir a boca.

Felicity pausa, encarando o rosto sem maldade da Ellie. Ela não tinha nem pensando sobre o que aconteceria se a Ellie voltasse, porque é claro que ela tem que voltar... A noção disso dói muito, muito, muito mais do que ela está disposta a pensar no momento.

Oliver coloca a mão em seu ombro, apertando levemente. Ela olha para ele e a expressão no rosto dele – um mistura de dor e esperança - prova que não é fácil _ouvir_ também.

"Lá fora," Felicity reitera, ficando em pé. Ellie segura a sua mão e Felicity a segura fortemente. "Vamos ver esse forte na árvore."

Mal se passou um dia desde que tudo isso começou e ela realmente deveria ter se surpreendido quando Oliver deslizou a mão do seu ombro para a parte baixa das suas costas, mas não a surpreende. Existe uma proximidade, que apesar de nova, também parece ser algo intensamente verdadeira.

Então não, a mão dele em suas costas não é surpreendente e ela tem certeza que a forma como ela se encaixou debaixo do braço dele e se encostou na sua impressionante figura, também não o surpreendeu. Também não atrapalha em nada que essa proximidade – a forma como ele praticamente a cerca e fica a uma distância de um braço da Ellie – a faça se sentir segura. Isto é algo que ela definitivamente poderia se acostumar.

Ellie não foi a única a ter pesadelos.

Eles seguem em direção ao piso inferior e no segundo que eles alcançam as portas duplas que os levariam ao pátio, Oliver começa, "Felicity, o que..."

"Que tal o forte na árvore!" Ela corta ele. "Ele é bem longe da propriedade, certo? Tipo... _Não é próximo de casa?_ "

"Sim..." Ele responde com cautela, sua mão a envolve pela lateral para que ele pudesse segurá-la ainda mais perto, como se ele estivesse preocupado. O que provavelmente não é inteiramente infundado.

"Bem... 'Margeei, Mac Duff'," Ela instrui fazendo um gesto teatral, que dá de cara com uma expressão em branco. "Eu sei que a maioria das pessoas dizem 'Lidere, Mac Duff', mas essa não é exatamente a expressão."

"Felicity, eu não tenho a menor ideia do que você está falando." Ele diz a ela, mesmo ele começando a guiá-las em direção ao gramado, bem longe da casa.

"Shakespeare?" Felicity pergunta, enquanto eles seguem em direção a um pequeno grupo de árvores, próximos a um jardim incrivelmente bem cuidado e sem cerca.

"...Não é algo que eu tenha me dado ao trabalho de ler, se lembra?" Ele responde com uma pequena risada.

"Por que não?" Ellie pergunta curiosamente ao lado da Felicity, seus pequenos dedos ainda entrelaçados frouxamente com os da mãe. "Sua professora não disse para fazer? Tarefa de casa é importante, papai."

Ele sorri, dando a Ellie um olhar contemplativo antes de sussurrar para Felicity, "Eu estou feliz que ela tenha herdado essa mentalidade de você," Ela sorri, tão encantada com essa ideia, que isso aquece suas veias. "Ellie, meu anjo, você está certa. Eu não era um bom estudante. Eu tenho certeza que você será bem melhor que eu."

"Eu vou ler todos os livros um dia," Ela responde com um tipo de confiança que só pode ser encontrada em crianças pequenas, quando as possibilidades são infinitas. "Eu já sei um monte de letras."

"Esse é um objetivo muito bom, Ellie-bug. Elevado, mas muito bom," Ele diz a ela e, então, para na base de uma árvore, olhando para cima. Felicity segue seu olhar – a árvore já está toda frondosa e quase obscurece a casa da árvore, que é... _Impressionante._

Oliver solta a mão da cintura da Felicity e circula até ficar de frente para a Ellie. Ele se agacha para ficar no mesmo nível que ela e aponta para os ramos da árvore.

 _"_ Olha."

" _Uau_ ," Ellie diz, seus olhos vão se alargando enquanto ela toma noção do que está à frente dela, com total deleite. " _Papai,_ é como um _castelo de fadas_!"

Felicity não tem vergonha de dizer que ela está segurando um pouco a respiração, enquanto ela mesma absorve tudo aquilo. Não é um forte numa árvore feita de restos de madeiras e rústicos pregos. Não que ela fosse esperar algo do tipo para Thea Queen, realmente. Mas, surpreendentemente, jamais seria algo manufaturado por uma equipe de construção - não é algo que Felicity pudesse esperar dos Queens para a casa de brinquedos de sua garotinha.

Anos tinham desgastado o interior um pouco, mas para uma casa da árvore, ela foi construída com um tremendo cuidado. Ela é complexa – sim, ela é linda e tem pelos menos dois cômodos - uma robusta janela com vidros e um telhado com telhas. Ela não está toda pintada, tem algumas manchas. A madeira parece rica, como a dos castelos de fadas que a Ellie proclamou, suas janelas com acabamento em rosa e ramos de ervas entalhadas na lateral num desgastado verde.

"Você _construiu_ isso?" Felicity pergunta, olhando de volta para Oliver.

"Tommy e eu construímos," Ele confirma, baixando a cabeça acanhado. "Nós tivemos aula de marcenaria na nona série. Thea tinha quatro e o nossos objetivos sempre foram elevados."

"Você _realmente_ construiu tudo isso?" Ela pergunta novamente, piscando para ele.

"Junto com Tommy," Ele sorri, parecendo um pouco melancólico com a lembrança. "Era para ser o presente de aniversário de cinco anos da Thea. Meu pai contratou um arquiteto e nós tivemos ajuda com as janelas, mas fora isso... Tudo nós. Na verdade, isso nós manteve longe de criar problemas no nosso primeiro ano de ginásio." Ele faz uma careta. "No científico foi outra história..."

"Uau," Felicity diz surpresa. "Isso é simplesmente..."

"O que?" Ele pergunta, parecendo um pouco apreensivo com a reação dela, então se levanta e coloca as mãos nos bolsos.

"Toda vez que eu penso que você não pode me impressionar mais, você me prova o contrário." Ela diz a ele.

O sorriso com que ele responde a ela não é tão grande a ponto de cegar, mas definitivamente chega aos seus olhos. O prazer quieto que aparece em sua expressão com a aprovação dela é tão significativo quanto qualquer sorriso que ele já lhe deu.

"Eu posso brincar lá em cima, papai? Eu posso, _por favor_?" Ellie implora, praticamente vibrando de tanta excitação.

"Claro." Ele diz a ela, olhando para seu rostinho cheio de esperança. "Eu não iria mostrar a você um castelo de fadas para dizer que você não poderia subir, iria? Você talvez tenha que abrir as janelas um pouco para arejar. Faz muito tempo que ninguém sobe lá."

"Exceto as fadas!" Ellie declara, subindo a escada construída no tronco da árvore e escalando numa velocidade que deixa o coração da Felicity praticamente pulando para fora do peito.

"Ellie, _tenha cuidado_ ," Felicity aconselha, se posicionando na base do tronco, totalmente preparada para pegá-la se a garotinha cair.

Mas ela não cai. Ellie parece ter a mesma graça do pai, subindo rapidamente a árvore. Bem... Ainda bem por _isso_ – se ela vai ter o mesmo nível de habilidade que ele, ela deveria definitivamente ter a mesma autoconfiança também.

Ele ri ao seu lado mostrando que, _provavelmente,_ ela falou em voz alta. Mas é verdade e, pelo menos desta vez, ela não está embaraçada. Essa _coisa_ nova com o Oliver é libertador, de certa forma. Ela já disse precisamente o que se passava por sua cabeça várias vezes, mas agora não se parece muito como uma diarreia verbal.

Parece... Normal.

"Então," Oliver diz envolvendo o braço por sua cintura e pressionando um beijo em seu cabelo, no que a Ellie desaparece dentro do castelo de fadas, fechando a portinhola atrás dela. "O que é que você não queria me dizer na frente da Ellie?"

A lembrança do por que dela ter praticamente empurrado eles para fora da casa, faz com que Felicity endureça e ela olha para ele com apreensão. Ela não tinha esquecido, nem um pouco – pouco difícil de acontecer quando a evidência ainda está em suas mãos - mas dizer em voz alta... Faz com que tudo seja real.

E exatamente agora, longe da casa e com a dura dose de realidade que vem por estar lá, ela não quer voltar para aquele assunto. Ela quer ficar exatamente ali, onde a realidade é feita de castelos em árvore e fadas que vivem nele.

Mas não é como se ela tivesse uma escolha.

Oliver está olhando para ela com expectativa.

"Não é por ser na frente da Ellie," Ela responde, mordendo o lábio e sacudindo a cabeça. "É por ser _dentro_ da casa." Ele franze a testa, sem acompanhar. "Oliver... Ela está grampeada. A casa inteira. É por isso que o wifi está tão lento. Alguém está roubando o sinal para transmitir a vigilância."

Ele congela, expressão endurecendo, no que ele deixa a realidade dessas implicações serem absorvidas. Ela vê o segundo em que tudo se encaixa.

"Slade..." Ele conclui, a mesma conclusão que ela teve. "Ele teve acesso, graças a minha mãe. Ele deve ter plantado elas naquele dia, quando ela estava mostrando para ele as artes... Ele andou por _todos_ os lugares, ele..." Ele visivelmente empalidece. "Foi como ele soube sobre a Ellie, como ele soube que ela era nossa, que ela estava aqui. Como ele soube que ela estava na cozinha sem que eu estivesse lá."

O estômago da Fecility se revira pela lembrança. Ela concorda. "Sim."

" _Papai!_ " Ellie grita lá de cima, depois de abrir a janela. "Eu encontrei uma _coroa_ aqui! Eu acho que a Fada Queen deixou aqui!"

"Que ótimo, Ellie-bug!" Ele grita de volta, sua voz soando leve, numa total contradição ao olhar sombrio que está presente em seu rosto.

"Oliver..." Felicity começa."Nós já capturamos o Slade, mas..."

"Mas ele não estava trabalhando sozinho," Oliver finaliza, engolindo com dificuldade, no que olha de volta para ela, com medo em seus olhos. "Isabel sabe que nós temos uma filha."

Eles não falam sobre isso, sobre Isabel saber sobre a Ellie ou o que poderia acontecer - _não,_ o que _vai_ acontecer. No segundo em que a realidade do que Felicity tinha falado o atingiu, ele guardou para depois, não estando pronto para dar a atenção necessária que o grave assunto precisava.

Ele não poderia ignorar para sempre, ele sabe disso, mas isso poderia esperar.

E ele o faz.

A tarde passa rápido com a Ellie segurando a atenção em seu castelo de fadas.

E _é_ da Ellie.

Mesmo tendo sido todo da Thea antes, está claro que ele agora é de domínio da sua filha. Ela pode até jurar que não é uma princesa – ela diz que é a presidente porque é justo que pessoas-fadas possam escolher seu líder – mas ela usa uma coroa, uma coisa de metal fosco que deve ter estado ali por pelo menos uma década e, com certeza, já teve melhores dias. A coroa está no topo dos seus cachos dourados e ela empina sua cabeça como se estivesse carregando uma relíquia da família real.

De alguma forma, talvez esteja.

Apertar-se dentro do castelo com ela, não é nada fácil. Oliver não pode ficar em pé dentro dele e ele mal cabe na portinhola, mas ele não iria perder essa oportunidade por nada nesse mundo. Ela está sentada no trono de madeira, construído com tanto amor por ele há muitos anos, imaginando estar cercada por fadas, então ela declara Oliver como o capitão de seus cavaleiros. E ele se derrete. Toda a interação com sua futura filha faz ele amá-la ainda mais.

Ele não pode – nem vai – se afastar dela, não enquanto ele puder evitar, porque ele está simplesmente e completamente fascinado por ela.

Assim como a Felicity. Ela tinha saído por um instante para pegar comida, comida esta que eles estão comendo agora no chão da casa da árvore. Oliver tinha se oferecido para ir, mas no instante em que Felicity tinha visto o olhar dele para a portinhola, imaginando como ele iria passar por ela novamente, ela tinha gargalhado e rolado os olhos, dizendo tom divertido, " _Eu vou."_

Felizmente, o sinal do wifi alcança até o quintal e ela passa esse tempo separando a transmissão de dados, analisando a banda larga desviada, sempre deixando de lado quando Ellie se direciona a ela.

Depois do almoço tardio, a filha deles declara para as fadas de mentirinha que é Dia Nacional de Beber Suco de Maça, e é nesse momento que Oliver descobre rapidamente que sua filha é capaz de tomar uma quantidade absurda de suco. Outra coisa que ele descobre muito rápido é que, suco ou não, muito açúcar é uma ideia _terrível,_ algo que ele aprende quando isso deixa a Ellie completamente doidona, falando exatamente igual a sua mãe, tão rápido quanto, usando suas mãos para enfatizar de um jeito que ele pensa estar vendo uma mini-Felicity.

É tão impressionante, quanto é cativante.

Quando ela começa a girar em círculos, espalhando partículas de poeira para fazer os objetos voarem, Oliver tem que olhar para o outro lado. Ele fica enjoado apenas de _olhar_ para ela. E é extenuante. Ele pode passar uma noite inteira lutando contra assassinos, pulando de telhados, mas apenas olhar para sua filha de três de anos brincando de fazer de conta por horas, é suficiente para fazer com ele se sinta esgotado. Uma noite inteira de sono – bem, inteira pelos padrões dele – e a pequena soneca que eles tiraram não ajudaram em nada.

Como eles fazem isso? Como é possível ela ter tanta energia?

"Eu disse para dar água e não suco," Felicity diz com um sorriso, não deixando de olhar para o tablet.

"É _fruta,_ " Ele argumenta com pouco entusiasmo, porque o argumento dela se apresenta girando na frente deles.

Felicity para e olha para ele, piscando com as sobrancelhas levantas antes olhar para a filha deles.

 _"... E o pó de pirlimpimpim é para você e o pó de pirlimpimpim é para você e voaaaaaaaaaa..."_

"Você vai continuar com esse argumento?" Ela pergunta, olhando de volta para ele com um bem merecido olhar de descrédito. "Fruta faz isso?"

Ele hesita, pegando a garrafa de suco de maçã, estudando o rótulo. E _uau_ , é praticamente tudo açúcar.

"Talvez nós escolhemos as marcas sem adição de açúcar no futuro?" Oliver pergunta, dando a Felicity um sorriso de desculpas.

Felicity sorri e concorda. "Sim, é provavelmente o que iremos fazer." Ela dar de ombros. "Ou, você sabe, podemos dar apenas água."

Oliver dá a ela uma olhar cansado, o que faz ela sorrir ainda mais.

"Eu gosto de _suco_!" Ellie anuncia alto, como se fosse algum tipo de revelação.

"Nós já entendemos, Ellie-bug" Oliver diz a ela.

"Eu quero tomar suco em _todos_ os momentos. Pessoas-fadas, eu decido que vocês podem tomar suco sempre." Ela decreta, gesticulando pelo pequeno espaço antes de voltar a girar novamente.

"Uau" Oliver murmura enquanto olha para ela. Não era, supostamente, para acontecer um tipo de colapso quando você absorve uma quantidade enorme de açúcar?

"Sim," Felicity concorda. " _Uau_ ". Depois de um segundo, ela sacode a cabeça olhando de volta para o tablet. "Ela é adorável, mas eu não consigo assistir a isso." Ela toca na tela enquanto fala. "Está me fazendo ficar enjoada só de pensar em girar dessa forma. É como olhar uma pipa pela janela ou escalar um prédio como um macaco-aranha." Felicity olha para cima e ela o vê olhando para ela, Oliver não perde o momento em que suas bochechas ficam rosadas. Ela aponta para ele. "Ela herdou isso de você, viu? Eu prefiro meus pés no chão e a total ausência de vertigem. A do tipo Hitchcock, não do tipo Conde Vertigo. Embora, essa afirmação seria verdadeira para ele também."

Oliver só pode sorrir. Maravilhado, com divertimento... Com felicidade.

Felicity retorna o sorriso, o rosado em suas bochechas ainda presente, antes de voltar ao seu tablet.

Mesmo achando difícil não manter a atenção em sua filha – ele não quer perder nada, nenhum momento – ele acha igualmente difícil manter os olhos longe da Felicity, mas por uma razão completamente diferente. Ele olha abertamente para ela, seguindo cada movimento enquanto ela trabalha, o brilho do seu esmalte, o jeito como ela morde o lábio e até a forma como os olhos dela seguem as telas.

Há algo nela que sempre o atrai, sempre houve, desde o primeiro instante, quando ele a viu falando com a foto dele no escritório de seu pai. Mas agora, depois de anos ao seu lado e vários momentos vividos entre eles, é algo _mais._ Ele não tinha como saber que seria assim, que ele poderia amar alguém de tantas maneiras... Mas ele a ama. E agora ele _tem_ que, ele não consegue imaginar se contentando por qualquer outra coisa. É ela. _Ela é_ ela, para ele. Ele saberia disso mesmo sem a Ellie, ele acha, mesmo que ele não estivesse pronto para admitir ainda – ele teria chegado lá, ele sabe disso dentro dele.

Mas Ellie... Ela força um bocado de questionamentos, da melhor maneira possível.

Enquanto ela vagueia ao redor do lugar apertado, achando algo novo para falar com cada uma das fadas que ela encontra, Felicity estica o pescoço num esforço inútil para aliviar o torcicolo, que sem dúvida se formou graças as horas que ela passou olhando para baixo, para a tela que estava em seu colo, no limitado espaço da casa da árvore.

Oliver mal pensa sobre o que ele está fazendo antes de levantar a mão para massagear a parte de trás do pescoço dela.

Felicity geme enquanto os dedos deles cavam em sua pele. Ela inclina seu pescoço para frente para encorajá-lo, seus ombros relaxando, enquanto ela suspira – em deleite – e sim, aqueles sons que ela está fazendo, são realmente encorajadores.

Seu dedão acha um nó no músculo e ele o pressiona firmemente.

"Oh, _exatamente_ aí," Ela espira... E então ela solta vários _gemidos_. Os sons o atingem, atravessando todo o corpo dele, com uma intensidade que faz ele segurar a respiração. " _Deus_ , você é muito bom nisso. Como você aprendeu a fazer isso? Você deveria usar seus dedos em mim todos os instantes. Eu poderia ter me utilizado das suas mãos por _anos_."

As imagens que as palavras dela trazem à sua mente são o suficiente para ele se engasgar na própria respiração. Ele está, definitivamente, visualizando outra coisa, e não é uma massagem no pescoço. Não, sua mente vai diretamente para o que eles tinham começado no quarto dele esta manhã - como ter ela pressionada contra seu corpo, envolvendo suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele, as mãos delas em seus cabelos, os dedos dele na sua pele nua... Oliver tem tudo muito vívido em sua memória e no imaginário e, rapidamente, isso se torna mais do que um problema quando ela se encosta nele, dando mais outro gemido.

Fica claro o momento que a mente dela se dá conta das palavras que ela disse, porque ela tenciona e seus olhos miram ele, dando mais do que uma pequena dica do seu constrangimento. Mas ele não aceita isso. Não _agora_. Eles já tinham passado disso, passado e muito, e ele tem zero interesse em voltar para trás.

"Bem," Oliver diz, sua voz grave. Ele arrasta seus dedos levemente para baixo, acompanhando a sua espinha, olhando para ela. Ele vê sua pupila se dilatar, não perdendo quando os lábios dela se separam num respiração rápida. "Elas são suas agora, a qualquer hora que você quiser."

Ele realmente não está falando sobre massagens no pescoço - não totalmente – e pela forma que ela inala bruscamente e passa sua língua pelas pontas dos seus dentes, enquanto segura o seu olhar, ela claramente sabe disso.

O rosado da sua língua atrai sua atenção para a boca dela.

Ele quer prová-la, cobrir seus lábios vivamente pintados com os seus. Ele quer beber seus gemidos, enterrar suas mãos em seus cabelos, puxá-la para perto. Ele quer tanto tudo isso que seu corpo praticamente vibra, zumbidos no ar, e o mundo inteiro de repente se reduz, mudando de foco até ficar só eles, apenas o agora...

"Papai fez cócegas em você?"

Oliver pula quando escuta a voz da Ellie, não escapa a sua atenção que Felicity reage da mesma forma. Ambos estavam tão perdidos naquele momento entre eles, que tinham esquecido completamente que a Ellie estava ali, pirada pelo açúcar ou não. Mas Ellie... Ela estava em pé, logo ali, parada com sua cabeça inclinada para o lado, olhando para eles com grandes e curiosos olhos azuis. É máximo que ele a viu parada em horas.

"O que?" Oliver pergunta, engolindo com dificuldade porque... _Uau,_ ele precisa recobrar o autocontrole sobre seu corpo naquele momento.

"Nem todo mundo gosta de cosquinha, papai." Ellie diz a ele solenemente.

"Eu gosto de _alguns_ tipos de cosquinha," Felicity murmura soltando a respiração.

Oliver faz um som estrangulado, algo entre uma risada e um gemido que fica preso em sua garganta. Ela não está fazendo coisa alguma para ajudá-lo a pegar as rédeas das reações do seu corpo. Ele se desloca estranhamente, numa tentativa de manter alguma dignidade na frente da sua filha de três anos de idade e evitar a muito inoportuna conversa sobre anatomia.

"Eu vou manter isso em mente," Oliver diz, e é a sua vez de fazer a Felicity se engasgar com a respiração.

"Vovó já voltou?" Ellie pergunta.

Bem... Esse comentário realmente ajuda no problema. _Obrigada, Ellie._ Ele olha para seu relógio - é mais tarde do que ele tinha pensado.

"Talvez. Se ela não estiver em casa ainda, ela deve estar de volta a qualquer minuto," Oliver diz. Ele olha de relance para Felicity. "Você terminou seu... Projeto?"

"Quase isso," Felicity responde. "Eu fiz o suficiente para agora, de qualquer modo." Ela olha para seu tablet, que tinha sido desligado - há quanto tempo ele não toca ela? "Não há áudio, mas eu sei o que está sendo filmado."

"Bom," Ele diz. Olhando de relance para a tela, seu estômago revirando quando ele vê os múltiplos _feeds_ das câmeras. Elas estão por _todos_ os lugares. "Nós precisamos decidir se a melhor ideia é usar as câmeras para enganar a Isabel ou se nós ficaríamos melhor apenas nos livrando delas. Eu quero falar com o Diggle e Sara antes de tomarmos alguma decisão."

"E a sua mãe," Felicity ressalta.

Oliver hesita, antes de inclinar a cabeça em relutante concordância.

"E minha mãe," Ele concorda. É uma ideia estranha, incluí-la nos problemas relacionados ao Arrow. Verdade seja dita, ele não está realmente à vontade com essa ideia. Mas Felicity está certa. Não tem como exclui-la nesse momento, especialmente porque é a casa dela que está sendo vigiada.

Depois de um momento de silêncio, Ellie pergunta, "Raisa vai ficar bem? E tio Diggle?"

Hesitação está impressa por todo o seu rosto, sua pequena testa franzida com preocupação, parecendo-lhe muito familiar para seu gosto, enquanto ela espera por uma resposta. Como ele não tinha pensando em falar com ela sobre isso antes?

"Diggle está bem, querida," Felicity diz, deixando o tablet de lado e puxando a Ellie para seu colo. "E Raisa apenas precisa ser avaliada por um doutor e colocar gesso em seu braço."

"Eu posso desenhar algo nele?" Ellie responde, seus olhos brilhando pela ideia.

"Eu tenho certeza que ela gostaria disso," Felicity diz.

"Eu posso desenhar flores! Raisa adora flores, as amarelas."

"Ela... Adora," Oliver confirma, memórias vindo à tona, narcisos na mesa do café da manhã, recantos de sua infância. "Você passa muito tempo com a Raisa?"

"Às vezes," Ellie encolhe os ombros. "Quando você e mamãe e tio Digg e tio Roy estão muito ocupados com as missões."

A palavra missão saindo dos seus lábios o leva de volta ao dia anterior, quando ele tinha recentemente descoberto que Felicity tinha dado de cara com sua mãe e ele tinha corrido para elas, não certo do que iria encontrar, mas descobrindo que ele não se importava desde que ele tivesse certeza que sua família estava bem.

 _"Você sempre nos beija quando você volta de uma missão."_

Oliver olha para a Felicity e se pergunta se ela está lembrando da mesma coisa. Quando ela olha para seus olhos, ele acha que ela está.

"Fico feliz," Oliver diz. Ele olha para Ellie novamente, pegando um das suas encaracoladas mechas. "Raisa cuidou de mim quando eu estava crescendo, sabe disso?"

"Eu _sei_ disso, papai," Ellie diz, rolando os olhos. "Você diz isso a todo instante, porque isso faz a Raisa dar um sorriso bem grande. Eu posso pegar uma flor para ela também? Vovó tem muitas lá trás. Eu posso? Pela Raisa?"

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa pedindo, ele sabe que sua resposta seria um retumbante _não,_ fato. Mas Oliver tem certeza que Ellie poderia fazer absolutamente tudo e sua mãe ainda iria sorrir com aprovação. Como alguém que sempre se livrou demais das consequências enquanto crescia, ele tem consciência de que precisará ficar de olho nisso.

Mas não quando se trata de pegar flores para Raisa.

"Eu acho que é uma ideia ótima." Oliver concorda.

"Eu vou pegar para ela _as flores mais lindas desse mundo_ " Ellie anuncia, transbordando de animação. "E quando eu desenhar no gesso dela também. Isto vai fazer ela tão feliz que ela não vai sentir seu dodói nunca mais!"

"Teria que ser uma flor muito poderosa," Felicity diz ligeiramente mais alto do que ela, provavelmente, queria. Ellie franze a testa com o tom, olhando para sua mãe com um pouco de desolada preocupação. Oliver lança para Felicity um olhar e ela instantaneamente plastifica um sorriso gigante em seu rosto e adiciona, "O que vamos _definitivamente_ encontrar!"

Ellie se ilumina imediatamente fazendo com que Oliver apenas balance a cabeça em direção à Felicity.

"Precisamos encontrar uma das fadas para sacudir pó de pirlimpimpim, elas vão nos ajudar a encontrar a melhor!" Ellie diz, saindo do colo da Felicity em direção a portinhola. "Vamos lá, papai!"

Oliver a segura pela cintura antes dela ir muito longe, puxando ela de volta. "Que tal você me deixar ir primeiro? Apenas por segurança."

"Eu sou uma ótima escaladora, papai." Ela diz a ele. "Tio Roy diz até que eu sou uma macaquinha."

"Tal pai, tão filha," Felicity sussurra e ele dá a ela um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu sei que você é, Ellie-bug," Ele diz, se lembrando de como ela subiu na casa da árvore como se não fosse nada. Eles estão no mesmo nível, graças ao telhado baixo que ele realmente desejaria ter feito mais alto, mas que funciona muito bem agora porque Ellie pode ver a sinceridade em seus olhos. "Mas... Vamos chamar de coisa de pai, ok? Isso fará com que eu me sinta melhor."

É um pouco assustador como sem esforço e rapidamente, ele se tornou apegado ao título, quão _certo_ é o vínculo que recentemente, mas já tão sólido, foi criado com a pequena criança que está na frente dele.

"Ok," Ela cede. "Se faz você se sentir melhor. Eu não quero que você fique triste."

"Eu não estou triste, querida, apenas... Um pouco preocupado," Ele diz a ela. "É um descida longa, eu não quero que você quebre nada."

"Eu não caio," Ellie diz a ele com naturalidade. "Eu nem mesmo cai quando a árvore quebrou, quando a Sara caiu e machucou o tornozelo. Lembra, você me falou que estava muito orgulhoso de mim por eu ter me segurado num galho de árvore e por ter sido uma boa alpinista."

Oliver fecha os olhos imaginando o terror que seria ouvir o galho de árvore se quebrando, de ouvir alguém gritando de dor e saber que sua filha estava em algum lugar e que ele não poderia ajudar... Ele não pode imaginar o medo real.

Sim, ele definitivamente vai descer primeiro.

Ellie dá batidinhas em seu braço. "Mas você vai primeiro para não se preocupar tanto."

Ela diz tão seriamente que Oliver não consegue controlar a risada.

"Obrigado," Ele diz a ela, beijando sua testa.

Pelo canto dos olhos, ele pode ver a Felicity olhando para eles, afeição manifestada no rosto. Ele está ficando bastante familiarizado com essa expressão porque é a mesma que ele tem em seu rosto quando ele a vê com a Ellie – ele sabe que as ama por si só, mas juntas? É tão, tão melhor.

Seus olhos se encontram por um momento, sobre a cabeça da Ellie, mas é o suficiente para fazê-lo sentir a força desse sentimento entre eles.

E então a verdade o atinge: essa é última mulher que ele irá amar. Ele sabe com uma certeza absoluta que ele nunca amou em sua vida. Há algum tempo, essa noção o faria correr. Não agora. Não com ela. Com ela, ele quer apenas segurá-la bem perto e nunca deixá-la ir.

"Vejo você no chão," Felicity diz, lembrando a ele que ele deveria estar liderando o caminho para fora da casinha e, com um sorriso nos lábios, ele o faz.

No segundo que os seus pés tocam no chão, Ellie rapidamente o segue, e comprovando as suas palavras, ela não cai. Ela é, na verdade, absurdamente confiante nos seus passos e incrivelmente rápida, descendo da árvore mais como um esquilo do que uma macaquinha, mal dando a chance dele apanhá-la, chegando ao chão antes, logo se dirigindo ao jardim.

Felicity, por outro lado, perde um degrau e termina caindo com um pequeno grito. Por um segundo ela fica completamente no ar e Oliver tem quase certeza que vê ela se abraçando, preparando para aterrissar no chão num sólido baque, o que provavelmente iria deixá-la roxa, mas ele não deixa isso acontecer.

Ele estaria mentindo se ele dissesse que não tinha adorado todos os segundos de vê-la aterrissar em seus braços em segurança.

"Você me pegou," Felicity sussurra. Seus óculos fora do lugar, seus lábios abertos em surpresa. "Você realmente me segurou."

Oliver ri, colocando ela em pé, mas não deixando ela ir – seu descrédito poderia até ofendê-lo um pouco, se não fosse tão incrivelmente encantador.

"Eu sempre vou pegar você, Felicity." Ele responde. Ele ajeita seus óculos e afasta alguns fios de cabelo de sua bochecha. Ele deixa sua mão demorar mais pouco. "Sempre."

"Sabe," Ela sussurra, um pouco sem fôlego, segurando seu olhar, "Eu acho que sim."

Oliver sorri, seu dedão alisando sua bochecha. A garganta de Felicity se move quando ela engole, seus olhos indo para os lábios dele por um segundo. Ele nem chega a pensar se deveria ou não, não mais. Oliver segura o rosto dela, inclinando a cabeça em direção a ele e se curva.

Seus lábios contra os dela, mas ele não vai até o fim, deixando assim...

Felicity elimina a distância, beijando-o com tudo o que ela tem e ele retorna, descendo um braço para a sua cintura, sua outra mão indo para seus cabelos, enquanto ela agarra sua camiseta e o puxa para mais perto.

Ele ainda não consegue entender em sua mente o quanto tinha acontecido, o quanto ele precisa ainda que aconteça, naquele momento, nada disso importa – desde que ela esteja ali, ele ficará bem. Ele sabe disso, com a mesma certeza de que ele sabe que ela é _ela_ , que ela é a escolhida.

"Eu achei a flor, mamãe!" Ellie grita de longe, fazendo eles se afastarem.

"Tarefa da flor," Felicity sussurra, fazendo Oliver sorrir. Ela o beija mais uma vez, duas... E algumas vezes mais antes de se afastar. "Vamos indo."

"Vamos indo," Oliver concorda.

Eles se viram para o jardim, Oliver deixa seu braço ao redor dos seus ombros e ela envolve o braço dela em sua cintura, ambos vendo a cabeça loira da Ellie, enquanto ela pula por entre as folhas... Exatamente na hora que Moira Queen sai da casa, levantando a sua mão, cumprimentando eles.


	13. Chapter 13

"Nós precisamos conversar."

Eles dizem ao mesmo tempo, no instante que a Moira chega onde ele está, na entrada do seu cobiçado jardim.

Quando sua mãe percebeu que ele e Felicity não iriam encontrá-la dentro de casa, ela inclinou a cabeça em questionamento antes de sair para se juntar a eles. Foi então que Ellie saiu do jardim, falando rapidamente sobre uma flor roxa que ela tinha que mostrar para a Felicity, e com isso, ela arrastou sua mãe pelo caminho cheio de flores. Felicity olhou rapidamente para ele, e ele devia estar sorrindo porque um sorriso apareceu no rosto dela, antes da Ellie parar abruptamente, puxando Felicity até o nível dela. Oliver ficou assistindo elas, por uma fração de segundo, enquanto a Ellie apontava para a flor. Felicity, gentilmente, segurou a mão dela, mostrando a Ellie como tocar as flores sem estragar, criando um momento pitoresco entre mãe e filha ao manipular delicadamente as flores, alternando entre esfregar as pétalas entre os seus dedos e decifrando qual espécie era cada uma.

O som da Moira caminhando pela grama o trouxe de volta para a dura realidade que ele conseguiu escapar por algumas horas na casa da árvore.

"Algo está errado?" Moira pergunta, seus olhos encontrando Ellie e Felicity. Ela não se importa por elas estarem lá - Oliver se lembra muito bem da última vez que ele e Thea tinham escapado para o jardim e sua mãe não tinha aprovado. "É a Ellie?"

"Não", Oliver responde, balançando a cabeça. "Ela está bem. Tão bem quanto se pode estar considerando a manhã que ela teve. Nós tiramos um cochilo e ela..." Ele faz uma pausa, lembrando-se de sua filha sussurrando, _'Eu tive sonhos assustadores'_. Sua voz estava tão baixa, tão assustada e seu único desejo era pegá-la no colo e nunca deixá-la ir, especialmente quando ela começou a lhe perguntar sobre os homens maus tentando pegá-la. Seu peito se aperta novamente, mas ele se obriga a respirar fundo. "Ela teve alguns pesadelos."

"Oh, coitadinha," Moira suspira, sacudindo a cabeça. Seu cabelo está puxado para trás em um rabo de cavalo simples, a maquiagem mais uma vez perfeita e suas roupas limpas e impecáveis. A atadura branca, que esconde o corte grande na testa, quase parece pertencer a sua imagem, quão bem a sua própria mãe se porta. Seus olhos encontram os dele novamente. "Se eles são parecidos como quando você e Thea tinham pesadelos..."

Ele sabe que se ele tivesse a capacidade de apagar esses pesadelos da mente de Ellie, ele o faria num piscar de olhos e ele lê a mesma firmeza na voz de sua mãe.

Como se ela soubesse o que ele está pensando, um sorriso sereno cruza seus lábios e ela aperta seu braço em sinal de compreensão.

Seus olhos encontram o curativo novamente. "Você está bem? E Raisa?"

"Eu estou bem e ela está bem, apenas um pulso quebrado. Ela tem um galo feio na parte de trás de sua cabeça. Os médicos recomendaram que ela permanecesse durante a noite para ficar em observação. Eu achei que era uma ideia maravilhosa, por muitas razões, ou seja, limpar a cozinha."

"Bom", Oliver diz com um aceno de cabeça. "Estou feliz."

"Então, se não é sobre a Ellie que precisamos conversar", Moira diz, "O que é?"

A ideia de falar com sua mãe sobre assuntos do Arrow ainda faz a sua pele coçar. O fato de que ela sabe, que ela sabe há algum tempo, não muda o fato de que ela é a sua mãe e que ela própria já foi alvo do Arrow em mais de uma ocasião. Será por isso que ele está hesitando, por que ele não quer contar a ela o que está acontecendo? Ou é por que ele ainda quer protegê-la?

De qualquer forma, ele sabe que não pode manter o que está acontecendo em segredo - é a sua casa que está grampeada.

"É Isabel", diz Oliver.

O rosto da Moira instantaneamente se fecha e ela endireita os ombros para trás. Seus olhos voam para onde Ellie e Felicity ainda estão agachadas antes de olhar para ele novamente.

"O que tem ela?" ela pergunta secamente, todos os vestígios de sua leveza anterior completamente ausente.

"Ela estava trabalhando com o Slade", diz ele e sua mãe faz uma expressão confusa. "Ela era parte de seu plano para tirar tudo de mim, pelo menos, a parte da empresa."

"Bem..." Sua mãe diz, balançando a cabeça ligeiramente enquanto ela franze os lábios. "Isso não é uma surpresa, pelo menos, ela sempre foi uma... Ela sempre foi conivente." Suas sobrancelhas sobem quando ela mesma para. "Bem, isso não vem ao caso. Com o Sr. Wilson fora do plano, eu imagino que ela perdeu muito do apoio que ele estava dando a ela. O que pode ser muito útil na verdade."

Oliver franze a testa. "Útil com o quê?"

"Eu recebi um telefonema de Ned Foster," Moira diz e, pela primeira vez, Oliver percebe o papel dobrado na mão dela. "Enquanto eu estava no hospital."

Seu estômago revira quando ele percebe o que ela está segurando. Ele tinha esquecido completamente.

"Os papeis para a poupança."

"Sim", responde Moira. "Isso tinha escapado da minha mente, com todos os..." ela acena na direção da Ellie, que agora tem um punhado de flores colhidas. Em vez de fazê-la estremecer, essa visão só faz seu rosto suavizar. "Compreensivelmente, é claro." Ela olha de volta para Oliver. "Mesmo assim, isso não muda que temos uma janela limitada para garantir o pouco de bens que ainda temos, para um dia, pegarmos a empresa de volta. E considerando o que você acabou de me dizer sobre Srta. Rochev, eu diria que é mais importante agora do que nunca, temos que garantir que ela não nos limpe completamente, já que ela está caminhando para fazer isso. Ned me disse que já está tomando os próximos passos no sentido de tomar a casa, bem como as inúmeras propriedades que ainda mantemos na cidade. Incluindo a Verdant".

Ele já sabe onde ela está indo com isso.

"Thea."

"Thea", concorda Moira. "Eu sei que eu lhe pedi para falar com ela, mas já que você está mais do que um pouco preocupado no momento..." Oliver fecha os olhos – isso é dizer pouco. "Eu passei pelo escritório do Ned para pegar outra cópia dos documentos e eu passei no clube."

Seus olhos se abrem com isso. "E?"

Moira está observando a Ellie e Felicity novamente. "E ela nem sequer quis me ver." Sua voz é fria, como se ela estivesse falando de declarações fiscais e não sobre o fato de que sua filha está ignorando-a. Não importa que ele não possa ouvir, ele pode ver isso em seus olhos, ele sabe que isso está machucando ela profundamente. Moira aperta os lábios. "Ela mandou um de seus funcionários, gentilmente, me dizer para sair."

Oliver não sabe o que dizer. Ele não está surpreso, na verdade, porque ele estava na mesma situação apenas alguns dias atrás. Ellie não só mudou o que está acontecendo entre ele e Felicity, mas também entre ele e sua mãe. Mas só porque o surgimento dela fez algumas das questões que existia entre eles parecerem incrivelmente benignas, isso não muda que elas estavam lá em primeiro lugar.

"É por isso que eu preciso que você vá à Verdant e leve esses papéis para ela assinar."

"O que?" Seus olhos vão para o jardim. "Eu não posso ir."

"Eu sei o que estou pedindo, Oliver", Moira diz, voltando-se para ele. "Mas nós estamos correndo contra o tempo."

"Eu não vou deixar a minha filha aqui" Oliver responde, balançando a cabeça. Nem morto que ele vai deixar a Felicity ou Ellie sem ele - Slade pode ter sido a maior ameaça, mas ele definitivamente não é a única. "Especialmente com..."

Ela não pode imaginar a gravidade do que ela está pedindo.

"Não com o que?" Moira pergunta, franzindo a testa.

Oliver suspira. "Isabel trabalhando com Slade não foi a única coisa que eu queria dizer. Quando Slade esteve aqui, antes de... tudo o que aconteceu, ele colocou câmeras por toda a casa."

O rosto da Moira se fecha novamente, seus olhos se estreitando. "Como assim?"

"Quando você pediu para Thea fazer uma excursão mostrando as artes da casa, ele aproveitou para esconder câmeras em todos os lugares."

"Como…?"

"Felicity descobriu que eles estão usando o nosso sinal wi-fi para transmitir as imagens. Ele está vigiando a casa desde aquele dia".

Moira deixa escapar uma pequena respiração, trêmula, apertando sua mandíbula em descrença, que se transforma instantaneamente em raiva, endurecendo as linhas de seu corpo. Ele pode ver as rodas girando em sua cabeça enquanto ela processa isso, correndo através das diferentes possibilidades e maneiras de lidar com isso.

"Assim que o Slade soube", diz ela. Ela olha de volta para o jardim. "Sobre a Ellie, sobre onde estávamos na casa, sobre... tudo."

"Sim."

"E Isabel," Moira continua, balançando a cabeça. "Ela sabe sobre a Ellie."

"É por isso que eu não vou deixá-la aqui" Diz Oliver. "Pelo que vimos, não há câmeras na maioria dos quartos, eles estão, em sua maioria, nas áreas principais da casa. Nós vamos lidar com a Isabel, mas eu não quero perder o pouco de terreno que ainda temos."

"Usando as câmeras para a sua vantagem," Moira preenche, balançando a cabeça. É quase um pouco alarmante a rapidez com que ela está concordando com o plano, como se ela já tivesse considerado. "Mesmo sem saber _qual_ vantagem, e essa é a questão."

"Eu ainda estou pensando nisso," Oliver admite. "Mas não é apenas a empresa que me preocupa, é tudo aquilo que Slade tinha planejado. Não é típico dele ter só um plano de ação, eu não ficaria surpreso se ele tivesse trinta planos de contingência à espera ou se a única razão pela qual ele estava confortável atacando esta manhã, foi porque ele já tinha outra coisa em andamento".

"Então vamos lidar com as coisas uma de cada vez," Moira sugere. Ela lhe entrega os papéis e Oliver combate a vontade de revirar os olhos. "Vá para a Verdant, faça a Thea assinar estes documentos, pelo menos nos dará uma maneira de lutar em relação à empresa."

"Mãe, eu realmente não me importo..."

"Você vai, Oliver", interrompe Moira. "E eu não estou pedindo para você lidar com tudo isso, é só fazer a Thea para assinar os papéis para que possamos garantir que os recursos que temos sobrando e, depois, deixe o resto comigo. Eu vou lidar com Isabel no que refere à _Queen Consolidated_ , você lida com ela onde o Sr. Wilson está envolvido."

Oliver franze a testa, não gostando da sensação sinistra por trás de suas palavras. "O que você vai fazer? O conselho votou para me tirar do cargo de CEO e ela tem, sistematicamente, destruído nossas participações nas ações da empresa."

"Não se preocupe com isso", Moira diz, apertando o braço dele. "Talvez você possa levar Ellie e Felicity com você."

Oliver fecha os olhos, balançando a cabeça, nem mesmo disposto a pensar nisso, porque a última coisa que eles precisam fazer é desfilar com a Ellie em torno da cidade, ele nem sequer quer pensar no que aconteceria se a Thea vir a Ellie.

O pensamento faz com que os pulmões dele pareçam estar cheios de concreto.

Ele, de maneira alguma, não quer lidar com isso agora, especialmente porque ele sabe que sua mãe está bem ciente do que ela está fazendo e o que está pedindo dele.

"Mãe…"

"Leve a Ellie e Felicity com você onde?" Felicity questiona assim que ela e Ellie deixam o jardim.

"Vovó, olha as flores que eu escolhi para a Raisa!" Ellie disse, correndo até Moira com um buquê de flores. "Eu escolhi todas as amarelas, porque elas são as favoritas dela."

"Espero que tudo bem, Sra. Queen," Felicity diz, indo para o lado do Oliver, Moira se inclina para ver buquê da Ellie. Oliver envolve seu braço em volta da cintura dela sem nem pensar. "Foi uma flor e, em seguida, duas e de repente..." Ela ilustra uma pequena explosão com a mão, o outro ainda segurando seu tablet. "Explosão de flores".

"Felicity, eu lhe pedi para me chamar de Moira," sua mãe responde, dando-lhe um sorriso caloroso. Felicity estreme ligeiramente, não respondendo - ele pode apenas ouvir seus pensamentos sobre isso, algo como, _'Oh não, isso não vai acontecer por pelo menos por mais 20 anos.'_ Ele aperta seu lado confortando e ela olha para ele. Moira volta a olhar para as flores da Ellie. "Essas são muito bonitas, Ellie. Eu tenho certeza que Raisa vai amar."

"Verdade?" Ellie pergunta.

"Muito" diz Moira. "Nós devemos colocá-las em um pouco de água. Que tal eu pegar um vaso e encontrar você no solário?"

"Eu posso pegar o vaso," Ellie se voluntaria.

"Oh, não, querida", Moira diz, balançando a cabeça. Os vasos são mantidos em uma despensa bem ao lado da cozinha – uma onda de gratidão passa pelo Oliver naquele momento, a última coisa que a Ellie precisa ver é a bagunça lá dentro e ele realmente duvida que ela iria gostar. "Que tal você levar isso para o solário e eu vou encontrar você lá. Elas vão precisar tomar bastante sol até a Raisa voltar."

"A Raisa vai ficar bem?" Ellie pergunta.

"Ela vai ficar bem," Moira responde, passando sua mão sobre a cabeça da Ellie, arrumando um pouco seu cabelo selvagem. "E estas flores é o que ela precisa."

O rosto da Ellie se ilumina com um enorme sorriso fazendo com que todos os três se derretam.

Os olhos da Moira encontram os do Oliver. Ela lhe entrega os papéis. "Eu vou mandar o carro esperar você lá na frente."

"Esta é uma má ideia."

"É", isso é tudo que Oliver pode responder. Ele está ciente disso, tão ciente quanto ele estava nas outras vezes que Felicity disse.

"Mas é a única ideia" Felicity continua, balançando a cabeça. "E eu sei disso. Estou feliz, na verdade, porque isso é importante, muito importante."

Nem mesmo houve dúvidas do que fazer com a Ellie - no segundo que Felicity ouviu o que Moira estava sugerindo, ela concordou em ir junto, apesar das preocupações óbvias sobre pessoas vendo a Ellie. As chances eram quase nulas, mesmo eles não sabendo como a Thea reagiria à notícia sobre a sua futura sobrinha, não havia nenhuma chance que ele as deixaria para trás.

"Não foi a única ideia," Oliver responde, se mexendo para pegar a mão da Felicity. "Isso poderia ter esperado até termos resolvido... Outras coisas."

"Não", Felicity reage, olhando para ele, ela entrelaça seus dedos com os deles. "Sua mãe está certa, você não pode perder tudo o que sua família trabalhou pra conquistar."

Oliver sorri para ela antes de olhar para baixo, para Ellie, que está sentada entre eles na parte de trás do carro, com os olhos colados no tablet da Felicity, assistindo o primeiro episódio do Rascal, o Guaxinim.

"A questão é o quanto eu estou arriscando nesse meio tempo" Diz ele suavemente, roçando a mão livre sobre o cabelo da menina.

Ellie mal reage, mordendo o lábio inferior, não olhando, nem uma vez, para cima. O olhar de alegria em seu rosto quando Felicity lhe entregou o tablet com os poucos episódios que tinham sido feitos até agora, foi o suficiente para fazer seu coração pular. Isso ajudou ela a se centrar um pouco, deu a ela alguma coisa para se apegar até que ela volte para seu próprio tempo - Deus, ele não pode nem pensar sobre isso, ele não quer – acalmando ela tanto quanto isso o acalmou. Ele está tão grato à produtora que fez alguns dos episódios, ele não tem certeza o que eles teriam feito se tivessem que olhar sua filha nos olhos e confirmar que seu mundo, definitivamente, não era o que deveria ser.

Conhecer e compreender são duas coisas muito diferentes, especialmente para uma criança de três anos.

"Nós vamos conseguir" Felicity diz suavemente, atraindo seus olhos para ela. Ela balança a cabeça, sorrindo encorajadoramente e ele sorri de volta, acreditando nela. Ela respira fundo antes de perguntar: "O que você vai dizer a Thea?"

Ele não tem, absolutamente, a menor ideia.

Oliver estaria mentindo para si mesmo se ele dissesse que não estava grato por não ter precisado confessar antes, quando Thea esteve na mansão. Ele não tinha sido preparado para isso, nem um pouco, e quando sua mãe sugeriu - não, ela praticamente exigiu - seu estômago revirou.

A única coisa que ele sempre foi capaz de depender foi o conhecimento de que ele estava protegendo sua família contra os perigos da sua vida, do perigo que ele trouxe de volta com ele, o perigo que ele mantém em torno dele como uma capa mórbida. Ele não queria que elas soubessem, porque saber significava que elas estavam vulneráveis, aberto ao ataque, e a ideia de perdê-las... Ele não conseguia nem imaginar isso.

E mesmo assim, ali estava ele - sua mãe já sabia e ficou claro a partir do que a Ellie lhe disse sobre o futuro, que eles não exatamente escondem o que fazem à noite.

Ainda assim... Ele não tem ideia de como abordar o assunto, muito menos explicar a Thea de uma forma que não é completamente e totalmente insana. Ele não só mentiu sobre seu parentesco, mas ele também mentiu sobre ser o Arrow.

E para completar, ele tem uma filha do futuro com a Felicity, que neste momento é apenas sua Assistente Executiva, de acordo com o que Thea sabe.

Então não, ele não tem ideia.

Como se ela pudesse ver a turbulência acontecendo dentro dele, Felicity aperta sua mão assim que eles chegam ao clube. Ellie finalmente olha para cima, esticando o pescoço para olhar para fora.

Está deserto. O motorista sai, caminhando para o lado do passageiro para deixar a Felicity sair primeiro, mas Oliver não solta a sua mão.

"Espere um segundo, ok?" ele pergunta. Ela não hesita, apenas acena e Oliver se inclina para baixo, beijando o topo da cabeça da Ellie antes de sair do carro. Ele acena para Frank, seu motorista, com um rápido "Espera aí", e então ele sai.

Oliver ouve Ellie perguntando: "Onde estamos, mamãe?". Ele não espera para ouvir o que Felicity diz, ele já está fechando a porta, os olhos examinando a área. Ele faz um reconhecimento rápido, verificando cada canto, fenda escura e pontos de observação em potencial.

Não há ninguém à vista no momento, mesmo na parte ligeiramente melhor do Glades. O clube não irá atrair as pessoas por horas e ainda os maus elementos que poderiam causar problema na área do Arrow, não irão aparecer na luz do dia. Está tão vazio quanto Oliver estava esperando, com nenhum movimento, tirando um gato de rua fazendo seu almoço dos restos do almoço de alguém.

Ele quer dizer para a Felicity para ficar no carro com a Ellie, para deixá-lo ir e lidar com a Thea, mas ele sabe que ela não vai aceitar, tanto quanto ela provavelmente não iria vir para ficar lá embaixo na _foundry_.

Com mais uma olhada ao redor, ele sorri para o Frank, que acena com a cabeça e abre a porta para Felicity.

"Vamos ver a tia Thea?" Ellie instantaneamente pergunta, praticamente pulando para fora do carro.

Oliver mal tem tempo para baixar e pegá-la, seus olhos encontrando Felicity. Ela parece um pouco culpada, dá com os ombros e sussurra 'Desculpa', porque eles não haviam discutido exatamente os prós e contras do que eles estavam fazendo lá. A percepção do que ele teria que contar a Thea _tudo_ faz seu coração bater mais rápido.

Pegando sua filha em seus braços, Oliver diz: "Sim, querida. Mas o papai tem que falar com ela primeiro, ok?"

Ellie acena com uma excitação quase contagiosa, ele oferece sua mão para a Felicity, ajudando-a a sair do carro. Ela sorri para o Frank com um "Obrigado" e fecha a porta atrás dela. A outra mão da Felicity vai para as costas da Ellie e ele não percebe que está apertando a mão dela com tanta força até que ela aperta de volta.

Oliver lhe da um olhar de desculpas.

"O tio Roy está aqui também?" Ellie pergunta. "Podemos levá-lo de volta para a casa da vovó, para que ele possa ser o dragão enquanto nós defendemos o nosso castelo, papai?"

"Hum..." Ele não tinha sequer pensado no Roy, muito menos no _tio_ Roy. Apesar da culpa que ele ainda sente em relação a mandá-lo embora, ele está feliz que ele o fez - ele tem certeza de que um dia ele vai aprender a confiar no Roy implicitamente, já que ele o deixa ficar perto da sua filha, mas agora, com o mirakuru em seu sistema, não há, absolutamente, nenhuma maneira de deixá-la junto a ele. "Ele não está aqui agora."

"Onde ele está?" Ellie pergunta.

"Ele está... no... trabalho", Felicity preenche hesitante. Ela sorri, esfregando as costas de Ellie. "Estamos no meio do dia, querida, ele está trabalhando no momento."

"Oh. Ok", a menina diz, seus ombros caindo ligeiramente. "Mas nós ainda vamos ver tia Thea, certo?"

Respirando profundamente, Oliver diz: "Sim."

Mas seus pés não se movem.

"A qualquer momento," Felicity diz depois de um momento e Oliver olha para ela. Ela lhe dá um pequeno sorriso, e depois de um momento, ele retorna.

"Sim," Oliver diz, pressionando um beijo na testa da Ellie. Sua filha faz um pequeno som e se vira para olhar para ele, ela coloca a mão em seu rosto com um: "Papai, sua barba está muito afiada de novo", fazendo ele rir, centrando-o.

"Desculpe, Ellie-bug", diz ele. Os dedos da Felicity o apertam novamente e ele olha para ela mais uma vez antes de dizer: "Aqui vamos nós." E então ele as leva para dentro, na esperança de corrigir os problemas com o resto da sua família.

O clube está calmo quando Oliver abre a porta. Felicity entra antes dele, o som de seus saltos é o único ruído, enquanto ele a segue. Ele coloca a Ellie no chão, Oliver coloca a mão nas costas da Felicity e diz, "Ela provavelmente está lá em cima."

"Vamos esperar aqui" diz Felicity.

Oliver dá um sorriso tenso antes de subir as escadas.

A primeira coisa que ele ouve é o som das garrafas batendo nas prateleiras de metal. Oliver olha no escritório superior, encontrando sua irmã organizando diversas garrafas. Seus ombros estão rígidos, seus movimentos quase robóticos, ela se move com uma precisão que permite fazer as coisas sem ter que pensar sobre isso.

Não parece que ela viu ou ouviu a chegada dele, mas ele tem quase certeza que ela está consciente de que ele está lá.

"Oi."

A Thea não responde, ele quase se vira, deixando-a quieta.

Em vez disso, Oliver entra e coloca as mãos nos bolsos. Ele passa pela janela com vista para o clube e ele olha para baixo, vendo Felicity levantando a Ellie em uma das banquetas, segurando a mão dela, sua filha balança um pouco, girando na banqueta.

Isso o motiva, dando-lhe coragem para continuar.

"Thea..."

"Eu pensei que tivesse sido muito clara antes, quando eu não quis falar com a mamãe", diz ela, deixando cair, com força, uma das garrafas. Ela olha para ele, seu rosto fechado. No instante em que ela dá uma boa olhada nele, ela hesita, olhando como se ela quisesse perguntar sobre os machucados visíveis no rosto e pescoço dele, mas ela não pergunta. Em vez disso, ela diz, "Vá embora, Ollie."

Ele hesita por uma fração de segundo, quase obedecendo ela. Seria muito mais fácil lhe dar o espaço que ela anseia claramente, mas eles não têm esse luxo e se ele vai fazer isso, ele precisa apenas fazer de uma vez.

"Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu preciso falar com você sobre algumas coisas."

"Oh," zomba Thea. "Agora ele quer falar comigo." Ela pega outra garrafa, dando-lhe um olhar fulminante antes de colocar a garrafa com força na prateleira. "Quão conveniente."

"Eu mereço isso" Oliver admite e Thea revira os olhos, mas ele não cede. "Thea, por favor, eu estou tentando aqui." Se ele não estivesse observando, ele não teria visto - ela faz uma pausa, por uma fração de segundo, antes continuar colocando as garrafas na prateleira. Não é muito, mas é o suficiente, mais do que suficiente. Ela não para de trabalhar. "Thea. Por favor."

E então... Ela para.

Thea olha para a prateleira, mastigando o interior de seu lábio inferior antes de olhar para ele.

Ela está com raiva, ele pode ver isso em seus olhos, mas ele também vê outra coisa... Ele não tem certeza o que é, mas ele vê isso como um bom sinal.

"Você quer... se sentar?" ele pergunta. Com isso, ela fecha os olhos rapidamente. "Por favor."

Depois de um longo minuto, Thea finalmente solta um suspiro pesado e se move em direção a mesa, puxando a cadeira abruptamente. Oliver lhe dá um amplo espaço, puxando outra cadeira, deslizando um pouco mais perto, mas ainda lhe dando espaço. No momento que eles se acomodam, ele percebe o quão perto eles estão da janela - ele nem sequer pensa nisso. E se ela olhar para baixo e ver a Felicity e Ellie? Mais uma razão para começar a falar.

"Há algo que eu quero lhe dizer sobre mim," Oliver começa. "Mas, hum... Eu tenho outra coisa para falar com você também. Tivemos uma reunião com Ned Foster no outro dia..." Ela solta um barulho agravado, revirando os olhos novamente e Oliver suspira, continuando antes que ele perca a oportunidade. "Eu sei que você está brava, Thea, mas podemos ter encontrado uma maneira de sair dessa bagunça financeira, onde nós não vamos perder tudo." Ele pega o pedaço de papel abrindo para ela. "Mamãe e eu assinamos, só precisamos da sua assinatura... E espero que possamos parar a Isabel de nos arruinar."

"Depois de você deixar ela nos arruinar, você quer dizer?" Thea responde friamente.

Oliver morde o lábio, a tão familiar vergonha passando por ele. Ele lhe dá um aceno curto. "Sim."

"Isso é o que você queria falar?" Thea pergunta, avançando para pegar o papel de suas mãos. Ela olha para ele, as sobrancelhas subindo com frio distanciamento. "Aqui diz Thea Queen. Quem é ela?"

"É você, Speedy," Oliver responde instantaneamente.

"Ha", diz Thea. "Não, não sou. Robert Queen não era meu pai." As palavras ferem mais do que ele poderia ter imaginado. "Malcolm Merlyn é."

"Thea..."

"Thea Merlyn" Ela continua. "Até que soa bem."

"O Meryln é seu pai biológico," Oliver argumenta, "Mas o pai a criou."

"Só porque ele não sabia que eu não era dele", Thea responde, as palavras revestidas de veneno. "Mamãe _mentiu_ para ele e ela mentiu para mim... Assim como você, Ollie."

"Eu sei", ele responde, "Eu estou tentando me redimir."

"Não tem como se redimir disso", retruca Thea. Ela olha para o papel, balançando a cabeça antes de encontrar os olhos novamente. "Que tal você trazer isso de volta quando estiver com nome certo."

"Esse é o seu nome." Ela revira os olhos de novo, movendo-se para amassar o papel, mas Oliver para o movimento, as mãos cobrindo as dela. "Thea, papai te amou. E eu também. Eu ainda sou seu irmão."

"Não", Thea diz, "Você não é. Você é o meu meio-irmão, e você sabe quem mais era meu meio-irmão? Tommy. Tommy... Que eu tentei beijar." Ela ri, puxando as mãos para trás. "Eu tentei beijar meu meio-irmão, antes do meu verdadeiro pai matá-lo! Isso é o quanto minha vida é bagunçada!" Ela joga os papéis sobre a mesa. "E você sabe a parte triste, eu estava realmente começando a estar em um lugar realmente bom. Eu tinha o clube, o Roy, e eu tinha um irmão que não estava mentindo para mim. Pela primeira vez na minha vida louca, tudo não parecia completamente confuso".

Oliver olha para ela, seu coração partido, porque ela está certa - e o quanto disso tudo aconteceu foi por causa dele? E aqui está ele, tentando tirar ainda dela, tentando destruir mais sua vida. Ele tinha ajudado a construir algumas dessas mentiras e mesmo que ele tenha feito para protegê-la, ele sabia que ela não iria vê-lo dessa forma.

"Eu pensei que ia ficar tudo bem..." Thea balança a cabeça. "Eu sou tão estúpida."

"Você não é estúpida", ele consegue dizer, mas Thea o interrompe.

"Não, o que eu sou é a filha de dois assassinos em massa." As palavras machucam, porque ele _é_ um assassino. Ele matou... Mas ele mudou. Ele mudou. "Não um, mas dois. Então, vamos ser realistas, Ollie, eu nunca ia ficar bem. Não está em meus genes".

Oliver balança a cabeça. "Não, não, não é. Isso não é verdade. Você é melhor do que os dois. Você pode optar por ser melhor do que os dois, há sempre uma escolha."

"Bem, não está parecendo o caso", Thea diz. Ela se move para levantar, antes dá uma pausa, olhando para ele. "Foi por isso que você e minha mãe vieram? Para eu assinar alguns papéis estúpidos para proteger o seu dinheiro?"

"Thea, isso não é..."

"Não, está tudo bem", Thea diz, agarrando os papéis e uma caneta. Ela assina de maneira automática, praticamente rasgando a página antes de empurrá-los para ele. "Aqui, é todo seu." Ele tenta pegar a mão dela, mas ela puxa de volta, deixando cair a caneta, ela diz, a voz tensa com ressentimento, "E só para você saber, essa é a última coisa que eu vou assinar como Thea Queen."

"Thea, por favor..."

Os ombros de Oliver caem quando ela levanta. Ele inclina a cabeça e leva um tempo para perceber que ela não vai voltar para as prateleiras para estocar mais garrafas, ela está indo para fora do escritório.

Ele se levanta tão rápido que derruba a cadeira, mas é muito tarde. Thea já alcançou as escadas e ele ouve a Ellie antes que ele possa dizer qualquer coisa.

"Tia Thea!"

Oliver sai do escritório, assim que a Ellie começa a correr até as escadas em direção a uma Thea completamente imóvel.

Ele não tem que ver o rosto dela para saber que ela está chocada, ele pode ver nas linhas finas de seu corpo enquanto ela agarra o corrimão da escada, olhando para o pequeno ser humano correndo em direção a ela. Ela não faz nada quando a Ellie se joga nela, abraçando suas pernas, quase a derrubando. Se o Oliver não estivesse lá, ela poderia ter caído, mas suas mãos estão nas costas dela, estabilizando-a, e então Thea coloca as mãos em torno da menina loura envolvida em torno dela.

A Ellie não dá a qualquer um deles a chance de preencher o vazio doloroso entre eles quando ela começa a falar, "O papai te falou sobre o castelo de travesseiros que nós construímos esta manhã? É quase tão bom quanto o que você e eu fizemos da última vez, lembra quando nós fizemos isso? Quando o tio Roy tentou destruir, mas ele não conseguiu porque era a prova de dragão".

"Thea," Oliver começa. Ele pode sentir ela tremendo enquanto ela olha para a Ellie. "Thea, sente-se."

"E o papai te falou sobre as missões dele?" Ellie continua, felizmente alheio à agitação em torno dela, muito empolgada na emoção de ver sua tia. "Mamãe disse que ele estava contando a você sobre as missões, mas então eu disse a ela que você já sabe sobre as missões porque você atira flechas também e você disse que eu vou ser melhor do que vocês um dia. Papai não gostou disso, ele ficou mal-humorado depois que você disso isso, lembra? E você me levou para fora e me mostrou..."

As palavras dela estão deixando ele tonto, ele mesmo não consegue processar tudo o que ela está dizendo, ele só pode imaginar como é que está sendo para Thea. Oliver não consegue se concentrar nas palavras que voam da boca da sua filha, porque se ele fizer, ele vai surtar - Thea atirando flechas, já sabendo sobre suas "missões"? O que significa que ela _sabe_ no futuro - e em vez disso ele olha para irmã dele.

Ela está pálida, perigosamente pálida, seu queixo caído enquanto ela olha sem entender a tagarela de três anos de idade presa à sua perna.

"Ellie," Felicity diz bruscamente, interrompendo-a. Nenhum deles tinha notado ela correndo para subir os degraus até ela aggarar a Ellie, puxando-a para longe da Thea. Os olhos da sua irmã seguem os movimentos, até que ela vê a Felicity. Ela está olhando entre ele e a Thea como se ela estivesse esperando por algo grande para acontecer. Felicity pega Ellie e olha para ele. "Você não...?"

"O que diabos está acontecendo?" Thea pergunta, sua voz fina. Ela olha para Oliver e seu coração se quebra novamente quando ele vê as lágrimas em seus olhos... Mas não são as lágrimas brilhando que quebra seu coração, é a traição, confusão e raiva que ele vê no olhar dela. "Arrow? Missão?"

"Thea..."

"Não, Ollie, não... não minta mais para mim, cacete!" ela grita, empurrando para longe o seu toque.

Oliver deixa a mão cair, os olhos que voam para a Ellie e Felicity por um momento. Sua boca fica seca quando ele vê a preocupação no rosto da Felicity e a confusão nos olhos arregalados da Ellie.

Esta foi uma má ideia, péssima ideia. Ele sabia, no segundo que sua mãe quis que a Thea conhecesse a Ellie, ele sabia disso, mas ele também se permitiu ter esperança...

Ele estava errado.

"Quem é ela?" Thea pergunta. Ela olha para Felicity. "E quem é você, eu não... Você não trabalhar para ele?"

"Bem... Não mais," Felicity responde sem convicção, embalando Ellie mais perto de seu peito. "É um pouco complicado."

"Complicado?" Thea repete incrédula, virando os olhos inflamados para o Oliver. "Você está…?"

Oliver, de repente, esquece como falar enquanto ela olha para ele com expectativa, esperando que ele confesse, que lhe conte tudo... Mas ele não consegue fazer sua boca funcionar, ele não consegue formar as palavras. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele se encontra encolhendo sob o olhar dela. Ela, de repente, está olhando para ele sob uma nova perspectiva, ela o vê de forma diferente... E não gosta do que vê.

"Você é o Arrow?" Thea pergunta, as palavras saindo de forma angustiada.

O silêncio é tão pesado que ele sente um peso físico envolvendo em torno de todos eles. A Thea não se move, esperando, e ele finalmente - finalmente – lhe dá um aceno, um pequeno aceno de cabeça, e sussurra: "Sim."

Um riso incrédulo sai de seus lábios enquanto ela balança a cabeça. "Meu Deus."

Ela está tremendo ainda mais agora e Oliver quase a alcança de novo, querendo confortá-la, mas ele sabe que só vai piorar as coisas. Os olhos da Thea voltam para a Felicity e, finalmente, Ellie, que está olhando para Thea com medo agora - o medo do desconhecido, medo de que esta não é sua tia Thea.

"E você tem uma filha," Thea diz, com nitidez na voz. "Eu tenho uma sobrinha eu nem sequer sabia, como você pode...?" Ela está sem palavras, sua mandíbula tenta se mover para dizer alguma coisa, mas não há nada.

"Eu posso explicar," Oliver começa.

Thea lhe dá uma risada curta e afiada, cortando-o. Ela levanta a sua mão em direção ele e quando ele vê o seu olhar, ele sabe que não há nenhuma explicação, não há volta a partir disso.

É demais, muita coisa de uma vez, e ele vê a sua irmã se afastar dele completamente.

Ela não diz mais nada, não há mais nada a dizer... Com a respiração entrecortada, Thea passa por ele e Felicity, praticamente correndo pelas escadas e deixa o clube violentamente, batendo a porta quando passa.

Oliver fecha os olhos enquanto Felicity sussurra seu nome.

Deus, ele pensou que as coisas estavam ruins antes... Ele pensou que não podia empurrá-la para mais longe do que ele já tinha empurrado, que ele não poderia piorar as coisas.

"Eu disse algo ruim?" Ellie pergunta, sua voz bem fraca depois de tudo o que acabou de acontecer, chamando a atenção de volta para ela, para Felicity. "Eu deixei a Tia Thea brava?"

"Não, querida", diz Felicity, com a mão na parte de trás da cabeça da Ellie. "Não, não, isso não foi você. Tia Thea só... está tendo um dia ruim, só isso."

"Você não fez nada, Ellie," Oliver diz, eliminando os poucos passos ainda os separa, em movimentos vacilantes. Ele cobre a mão da Felicity na parte de trás da cabeça de Ellie, tendo a força de ambas para superar o que acabou de acontecer com a Thea - afastar o medo de que ele acabou de perder sua irmã, a vergonha e culpa, a preocupação... Ele empurra tudo para o fundo da sua mente, concentrando-se em sua filha. "Não foi você."

A Ellie não parece totalmente convencida e Oliver se obriga a sorrir. Ellie instintivamente responde e ele permite que a visão de seu sorriso o conforte.

E então ele olha para Felicity.

"Você está bem?" ela sussurra.

Oliver acena com a cabeça, mas ambos sabem que ele está mentindo.

Ele não tem chance de conversar, pois seu telefone começa a tocar, vibrando no bolso. Com a mão trêmula, Oliver procura pelo aparelho no bolso, sabendo que se for sua mãe, no momento, ele não terá a força para falar com ela - sim, ele tem os papéis assinados, mas o custo do mesmo foi muito alto; ele não se importa com a empresa, não tanto quanto em perder sua irmã - mas não é ela.

Oliver atende com um calmo, "John?"

"Ligue a TV no jornal."

Ele fecha os olhos, inclinando a cabeça, apertando a ponte do nariz. "O que?"

"O jornal, Oliver, ligue no noticiário. Agora."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Você tem que ver para crer, cara."

"Qual é o problema?" Felicity pergunta.

"Eu não sei," Oliver respondeu, movendo-se em torno dela, descendo o restante da escada. Ele vai atrás do bar, pega o controle remoto da televisão e liga. Ele muda para o noticiário local, perguntando pro Diggle, "Qual...?"

Mas ele acha e no instante em que ele vê, tudo nele congela.

"Ah, não," Felicity sussurra atrás dele.

Tem fotos dos três na tela, do lado de fora do clube - eles estão de pé ao lado do carro, Oliver e Felicity de mãos dadas, Ellie nos braços do Oliver. Há várias fotos deles conversando, do Oliver olhando para Felicity de uma forma que ele, definitivamente, não devia estar olhando para ela e, em seguida, há uma dele beijando a cabeça da Ellie, que só pode ser descrito como um gesto paternal e Ellie parece super contente, como uma criança que sabe que está segura com os pais.

A âncora está falando, dizendo alguma coisa, mas tudo o que ele vê são as palavras na parte inferior da tela, _"Família secreta do Oliver Queen?"_ e, ao fundo, uma sucessão de palavras, falando sobre a relação secreta com sua assistente executiva, o que Felicity Smoak quer da família Queen e a especulação sobre os ferimentos do Oliver.

"Ah, não," Felicity sussurra novamente, como se fosse a única coisa que ela consegue sussurrar. "Ah não."


	14. Chapter 14

Ele não tinha visto ninguém. _Ele_ não _tinha_ visto ninguém. Por um momento é tudo o que fica circulando por sua cabeça. Não faz sentido. Não há a possibilidade de um repórter ter escapado sua atenção e ter tirado fotos de Oliver com sua filha sem que ele tivesse notado. Não é possível.

Mas, as fotos passando na televisão, mostram a ele o contrário. Existem fotos de todos eles. Dele. Da Felicity... Da Ellie.

Uma irracional raiva enche o seu peito e ele fecha seus punhos fortemente, travando o seu queixo tão forte que seus dentes rangem. A visão de seu lindo, inocente rostinho olhando para ele numa dessas fotos, seus cabelos brilhando à luz do dia – ela está se parecendo tanto com Felicity nesse momento – faz com que seu peito doa. Ela está completamente alheia aos oportunistas que invadem a privacidade deles.

"Digg, eu ligo para você depois," Oliver diz, suas palavras cortando o silêncio em tiras. Ele termina a ligação, não esperando por resposta, seus olhos estão ainda grudados na tela da TV, sua mão caindo para seu lado. A cena muda e ele para de respirar.

"Oliver," Felicity diz num sussurro tenso, sua mão voando até encontrar ele. Seus dedos agarrando fortemente o seu antebraço, unhas formando pequenas meias-luas em sua pele. Mas ela não está olhando para ele. Não, ela está olhando para a televisão também, as fotos de sua família tinham sido trocadas pela imagem ao vivo do escritório de Blood.

Não é preciso ser um gênio para entender a fonte de seu nervosismo.

Blood está na frente e no centro – ele está descadaramente questionando os valores da Família Queen, de um jeito que faz Oliver querer violentamente impedir que ele fale novamente – e a alguns passos dele, quase dentro do enquadramento da câmera, está uma cínica e arrogante Isabel.

Os pontos se ligam com uma clareza absurda. _Isabel_ , tudo isso é Isabel. Ela viu eles nas câmeras da mansão, ela sabe sobre Ellie. O estômago de Oliver se revira, a realização atingindo até os ossos. Ela é o plano de _backup_ do Slade e, mesmo ele não sabendo totalmente o que o plano engloba ainda, está claro que inclui Blood arrastando o nome da sua família na lama e virando os olhos públicos para eles.

Para sua _filha._

Isabel está ciente do que vai acontecer alimentando esse frenesi, o foco ficará em cima de todos os Queens. E em Felicity.

"Nós temos que sair daqui," Ele diz, seus olhos instantaneamente indo para Ellie. Ela está olhando para a tela, suas sobrancelhas franzidas em confusão. Oliver olha para Felicity. "Se Slade sabia onde a nossa base de operações era, nós temos que assumir que Isabel sabe também."

"Por que estamos na tv?" Ellie pergunta com um curioso movimento com a cabeça. "Como fomos parar lá, mãe? É da mesma forma que o Rascal vai parar lá?"

Sua inteligência, seus olhos curiosos que se iluminam enquanto ela faz suas questões e algo naquelas inocentes perguntas faz com ele tenha uma intensa necessidade de protegê-la. De Isabel e dos planos do Slade. Da mídia. De _tudo_. Ele tinha que supostamente mantê-la segura e tudo o que ele tinha feito até agora foi colocar a vida dela em perigo de um jeito que nem mesmo ele poderia imaginar. Ele deveria tê-las deixado na mansão ou ter encontrado um lugar seguro. Ou, no mínimo, mantê-la mais escondida... Mas só em pensar em deixá-la em qualquer lugar onde ele não pudesse encontrá-la - não pudesse vê-la, ter certeza com seus próprios olhos que ela estava bem – o deixa gelado.

Uma quieta punhalada de culpa o atinge porque é ele quem precisa disso, mesmo que isso custe a segurança dela, e suas mãos coçam para segurá-la.

"Essa é uma ótima pergunta," Felicity diz em resposta a Ellie, passando a mão pelos seus cachos macios. "Mas vamos falar sobre isso depois, ok baby? Mamãe e Papai tem... Algo que precisamos focar no momento."

"Você dá ela para mim?" Oliver pergunta calmamente.

Os olhos de Felicity voam direto para os dele e ele sabe o que ela está ouvindo, mas isso é para depois. Ela muda Ellie em seus braços e passa ela para ele. O rosto de Ellie se ilumina com um sorriso de prazer por estar no braços de seu pai e ela se aconchega em seu peito, seus pequenos dedos agarrando a gola da blusa dele. A mão de Felicity fica nas costas da filha deles e ela se aproxima ainda mais para perto dele, sem ao menos pensar. O mesmo desejo inconsciente que faz com que a mão dele vá ao ombro dela e deslize por seu braço.

"Como eles conseguiram essas fotos?" Felicity pergunta, ecoando os pensamentos dele de antes. "O canal 52 não é conhecido exatamente por roubo e... Quero dizer, você é _você_."

"Não foi um repórter que tirou elas," Oliver diz a ela com absoluta certeza, sua mente passando pelas dezenas maneiras que elas poderiam ter sido tiradas, como se fosse algo esperando pelo momento perfeito. "Isso é Isabel. Ela provavelmente deve estar vigiando a Verdant desde que descobriu sobre a Ellie. Talvez até antes disso. Eu poderia até dizer que ela colocou câmeras escondidas que podem ser operadas remotamente."

"É inteligente," Felicity concede. "Eu não gosto que ela seja tão inteligente."

Um pequeno sorriso aparece nos lábios dele, mas some no segundo seguinte enquanto ele segura Ellie ainda mais perto, ela encaixa sua cabeça na curva do seu pescoço, como se ele tivesse sido desenhado para isso. Ele foi, ele pensa. Ele foi desenhando apenas para ela.

O forte desejo de proteção o enche novamente e ele range os dentes.

"Eu olhei," Ele diz."Não havia ninguém lá fora, Felicity. Eu não... Eu não teria trazido Ellie para um espaço aberto se fosse o contrário. Eu não teria arriscado."

Felicity concorda, seus olhos dizendo que ela acredita nele, ela sabe que ele não teria. Uma de suas mãos ainda está nas costas da Ellie e a outra está no estômago dele. Ela agarra sua camisa levemente, mordendo o lábio inferior. A intimidade do momento não escapa a sua atenção.

"Bem," Ela diz. "Não deve ter repórteres então, mas pode haver a qualquer momento." Ela olha para ele, e há uma completa confiança nele em seus olhos. "O que vamos fazer?"

Isso nunca falha de fazer seu coração bater mais forte – a forma como ela olha para ele, sabendo sem dúvida que ele irá fazer qualquer coisa para mantê-los seguros – e agora não é diferente.

Seu coração se aperta com uma emoção totalmente diferente por causa disso.

"Vamos resolver uma coisa de cada vez," Ele responde. "Nós precisamos sair daqui, ir para algum lugar seguro, reagrupar e decidir o que vamos fazer. Como responder."

"Onde é seguro agora?" Ela pergunta.

Suas palavras parecem como um soco no estômago - ela não tem essa intenção - mas elas o atingem da mesma forma, porque é uma verdade incontestável. QC está inteiramente fora de questão, lá é a casa de campo da Isabel nos últimos dias. Mesmo se Isabel não soubesse da localização da _foundry,_ mesmo que eles quisessem se esconder embaixo da Verdant, é a _Verdant_. É o único lugar que sua irmã pode chamar de seu agora e, considerando a conversa que ele teve com Thea, ele tem sérias dúvidas se eles seriam bem-vindos em seu prédio por um bom tempo. A mansão está bugada pelas pessoas que eles têm tentado fugir. Se o apartamento de Felicity ainda não estiver rodeado, ele estará logo. Não há um lugar que eles possam ir que seja totalmente sem perigo. Não há um lugar _seguro_. O que o deixa totalmente no limite. É a família dele. Manter a cidade segura é uma coisa. Ele sabe que ele não pode vencer todas as batalhas. Não é nem possível. Mas _isso..._ Perder a batalha de proteger elas... Essa não é uma opção.

"A mansão," Ele resolve com uma careta. "Ela pode até ter perigos, mas pelo menos é um lugar familiar e nós já sabemos que estamos sendo observados." A ideia de ir direto para um lugar onde ele sabe que Isabel está assistindo eles o faz se revirar por dentro, mas é muito melhor do que qualquer outra das opções. "Nós podemos mapear onde as câmeras estão, onde são os lugares seguros e partir daí."

"Ok," Ela diz, concordando facilmente, confiando a segurança delas plenamente nas mãos dele. "Ok, então nós temos que voltar para a mansão e, então, nós tentamos decidir qual será o nosso próximo passo. Nós precisamos conseguir uma brecha nos planos da Isabel para que possamos chutar sua b... _uh_... baboseira." dizer. Ela finaliza desajeitadamente e percebe a Ellie olhando para ela. Ela sorri. "Chutar a baboseira dela, sim, era isso que eu ia dizer."

Apesar da situação, Oliver se vê tentando esconder sua risada pressionando os lábios no topo da cabeça da Ellie. Mas o momento de prazer termina rapidamente. A voz de Blood quebra o momento tranquilo que ele estava desfrutando com sua futura família e cimenta dentro dele a tensão que vem crescendo desde o instante que ele ligou a televisão.

 _"...O público tem o direito de saber quem eles estão elegendo. Agora, eu não estou dizendo que há mais para ser descoberto sobre a família Queen, mas isso pede questionamentos, não é? A base de toda a campanha eleitoral de Moira Queen é o seu comprometimento com a sua família. Agora nós descobrimos que ela vem escondendo parte dessa família. Eu, por exemplo, acho que os eleitores merecem mais transparência do que ela oferece. Se ela tinha escondido uma neta, o que mais ela poderia ter escondido? O que mais ela não está nos dizendo?"_

"Isso só está começando," Oliver fala alto. Felicity endurece, virando suas costas para ele. "É a ponta o iceberg. Blood e Isabel vão usar isso para levar a mídia à loucura."

"Você acha que irão descobrir que você é o Arrow?" Felicity pergunta.

"Eu acho que possivelmente é isso o que a Isabel quer... Entre outras coisas," Oliver concorda.

"Outras coisas... Como Malcom ser o pai da Thea?" Ela pergunta.

"Se Isabel sabe disso, então definitivamente ela vai jogar com essa informação," Ele suspira, a tensão crescendo em seus ombros, enquanto passa pela cabeça dele todas as consequências que isso poderia gerar.

"Então, por que eles não dizem logo à imprensa?" Ela pergunta. "Por que não dar a eles como uma informação anônima?"

"Talvez ela tenha," Oliver disse com um sentimento de dor. "Mas nenhuma mídia de respeito vai rodar algo como isso, ao menos que eles tenham algum tipo de evidência. Os advogados da minha mãe estariam em cima deles num piscar de olhos. E talvez... Talvez ela não tenha dito a imprensa porque ela nos quer na defensiva. Talvez eles queiram que eu esteja sobre muita vigilância, sem poder arriscar ser visto como o Arrow, enquanto a mídia está mantendo um olhar muito próximo sobre nós. Talvez eles apenas queiram que nossas mãos estejam atadas por toda a atenção do público e eles ficam livres para se movimentar."

"Isso não é reconfortante," Felicity responde sem emoção.

Ele sabe disso. Não é que ele goste dessa ideia – nenhuma das ideias – mas esses são os dois cenários mais possíveis que ele pôde pensar. Ou Isabel quer todos os segredos da família Queen expostos ou ela quer eles tão apreensivos em serem expostos que essa passe ser a principal preocupação deles, deixando espaço para ela fazer o que quiser ao redor cidade. Será que ela estava trabalhando tão próxima ao Slade? Ela sabia qual seria o próximo passo dele? Oliver sabe, sem dúvida, que o plano do Slade não terminou com o ataque à mansão, ele é muito esperto para isso, demasiado conivente. A questão agora é, Isabel irá continuar com o plano?

Quando a televisão muda novamente para o âncora, que está dando um resumo completo e pouco lisonjeiro sobre sua vida, Oliver diz, "Vamos falar mais sobre isso em casa. Nós precisamos sair daqui antes que a impressa apareça." Ele deixa escapar um suspiro mais pesado, seus olhos indo em direção à porta. A localização deles está bem clara nas fotografias tiradas, a placa da Verdant ao fundo em todas elas. "Se eles já não estiverem aqui."

"Certo," Felicity diz, seus olhos ainda na televisão, vendo mais do deveria, repórteres cercando ele enquanto ele saía de um restaurante com duas mulheres ao seu lado. Está claro que é algo de antes da ilha, algo que ele não quer que a Felicity ou Ellie vejam. Oliver desliga a televisão, jogando o controle de volta no bar, a voz baixinha da Felicity finaliza com, "A imprensa."

Isso parece alarmar Felicity porque de repente ela parece substancialmente mais no limite, o que é algo relevante, considerando que nenhum deles está exatamente relaxado em primeiro lugar, mas isso é um terreno novo para ela. Ela nunca teve que lidar com o escrutínio da mídia em sua vida. Ela não tem ideia do quão horrível isso pode ser, como exposto e ridicularizado eles podem fazer você se sentir. Ele sabe. Ele se lembra muito bem. Ele pode não ter sido o foco da impressa nesses últimos anos, não como era antes do Gambit afundar, mas esse tipo de experiência nunca foi apagada da sua memória. E agora toda a atenção irá para ela, para a Ellie, por causa dele e por ele ser quem é. Uma misteriosa criança com uma mulher, que apenas alguns dias atrás, não era mais do que sua secretária executiva? Pelo menos ao que interessa ao público, essa droga de história se escreve sozinha.

"Eu sinto muito," Ele sem conseguir se segurar. Os olhos de Felicity vão diretamente para os dele, suas sobrancelhas franzindo. "Isto não será fácil."

Um olhar de incredulidade passa pelo rosto dela, no que ela ri, um sorriso que diz a ele que naquele momento ela está achando que ele está sendo ridículo. Essa visão elimina instantaneamente o peso em seus ombros – como ela consegue isso? - então ela diz, "Oliver, eu tenho certeza que as coisas pararam de ser fáceis no minuto em que eu encontrei você sangrando em meu carro por causa de uma bala, que foi cortesia da sua mãe."

Oliver deixa escapar uma pequena risada que faz o sorriso dela ficar ainda mais aberto. Ele não chega aos olhos dela, mas eles estão claros, quase luminosos. Ela pode não saber exatamente o que isso irá fazer com sua vida, ainda não - expectativa e realidade são tão diferentes no que se refere à mídia ressaltando todos os seus passos, cada experiência - mas ela não está recuando. Ela não vai. Ela nunca recua.

Deus, ele ama ela.

"Nós vamos superar isso," Felicity diz. Sua voz um pouco trêmula, mas ela está resoluta. Ela engole com dificuldade, olhando para ele. Um pouco da apreensão por causa da nova situação deles dá para ser percebida, mas ela está confiante, claramente, e ele sabe que seu lugar é ao lado dela – tanto fisicamente quanto emocionalmente – algo totalmente compreendido. "Do mesmo jeito que superamos todo o resto."

"Nós vamos," Ele responde. Oliver coloca sua mão na parte baixa das costas dela. Ele massageia confortando, em círculos constantes, pressionando firme o suficiente para que seu suporte seja sentido com absoluta certeza. Ele sente ela relaxar infimamente, mas é o suficiente.

Felicity acena com a cabeça, erguendo a postura.

"Ok, então, vamos indo." Felicity sorri para a Ellie."Pronta para voltar para a casa da vovó?"

Ellie concorda, ainda com a sua cabeça encostada na clavícula de Oliver. Ele muda um pouco a posição para enrolá-la em sua jaqueta, escondendo boa parte de sua figura pequena. Completamente oposta aos seus pais, ela está totalmente relaxada, enfiada no pequeno casulo que ele criou para ela. Oliver pode até estar preocupado com a sua segurança, mas ela claramente não tem essa mesma preocupação. Ela se sente segura em seus braços e ele está além de grato por poder dar isso a ela, por ela se sentir segura _desse jeito_ com ele. Tudo nele queria dar essa mesma sensação para Felicity também.

"Fique junto a mim," Oliver diz a ela, no que eles se movem em direção à saída. "Tente esconder seu rosto e não diga nada a eles."

Felicity para ele, olhos arregalados. "Você não acha que eles já estão aqui, acha?"

"Eu acho que é possível. Mas se eles não estiverem, eles serão implacáveis num futuro muito próximo," Ele avisa. "É melhor ignorar eles completamente, o máximo que você puder. Ellie-bug, mantenha seu rosto virado para mim, ok? Do jeito que você está."

"Ok," Ela concorda com a cabeça, sua voz abafada no ombro dele. Seus pequenos cachos balançando com o movimento, fazendo cócegas em seu pescoço. A confiança que ela tem nele o inebria, fazendo com que ele a segure ainda mais perto, dando mais combustível para a sua necessidade de protegê-la. Da imprensa, da Isabel, do mundo inteiro.

Essa ferocidade é direcionada para Felicity também e ele entrelaça seus dedos nos dela, apertando sua mão. "Pronta?"

Ela já está sacudindo sua cabeça, seus dedos agarrando os dele fortemente. "Provavelmente não, definitivamente não."

"Vamos indo," Ele diz a ela, chegando a conclusão que isso só ficará pior se eles demorarem mais tempo para partir.

"Certo," Felicity concorda, respirando fundo para se fortalecer para o mundo lá fora.

Mas ela não estará sozinha. Nem por um segundo. Oliver pouco se importa como isso irá parecer nesse momento; ele larga a sua mão e a envolve pela cintura, mantendo ela próxima. Este é o lugar que ele pertence. E, análise da mídia ou não, ele não vai deixar seu lado, não quando ele finalmente tinha compreendido que ele está exatamente onde ele precisa estar e com quem ele precisa estar. Como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, Felicity se vira para ele e, por um segundo, ele segura suas garotas mais perto, ele se sente como se tivesse três metros de altura, como se ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, pelo tempo que ele tiver elas.

Está na metade da tarde e ir da luz moderada do clube para a brilhante luz do dia, poderia ter deixado qualquer pessoa um pouco cega, mas não é o sol que queima seus olhos quando os três saem. Não, é a luz crua dos flashes sendo disparados que faz tudo momentaneamente branco.

Oliver percebe o sobressalto de Felicity, seu braço enrolando na cintura dele, virando seu rosto para baixo, evitando a luz intensa. Ele segura ela mais perto, sussurrando, "Segure firme," piscando os olhos contra os flashes, tentando ver...

Frank, o motorista dele, já está se movendo para ficar entre eles e os dois fotógrafos, invadindo o espaço deles e da pequena família Queen, mas os operadores das câmeras não se abalam com isso. Eles escapam dele efetivamente, atravessando diretamente o caminho de Oliver e Felicity até o carro, com câmeras invasivas direcionadas para os rostos deles, disparando a cada segundo, acompanhadas de perguntas ainda mais invasivas.

 _"Sr. Queen! Por que você escondeu sua filha? Como o affair com a mãe dela começou? Como isso afeta a campanha da sua mãe para prefeita? Vamos lá, Oliver, nos dê algo!"_

Ele pode ignorar esse cara. Ele se lembra desse fotógrafo de tempos passados, um que trabalhou para algum tabloide com zero de credibilidade e público leitor que é basicamente limitado àqueles que leem em filas de supermercados. É a mesma porcaria que costumava ser jogada nele e, quase como segunda natureza, ele se move para ficar de costas e tenta forçar passagem por eles.

O segundo fotógrafo, no entanto... O outro fotógrafo é um _problema_.

Porque ele não está falando com Oliver.

Ele está falando com a Ellie.

 _"Ei, princesa, nos dê um sorriso, você pode?"_

"Saia da frente," Oliver explode, virando-se para proteger sua filha, mas o fotógrafo ignora como se ele nem estivesse ali.

 _"Apenas uma, princesa, sorria para a câmera... Olhe para cá, princesa, vamos lá."_

Esse pedaço de lixo tentando manipular sua filha de três anos para ganhar dinheiro é o suficiente para fazer o sangue de Oliver ferver, fazer seus músculos tencionarem, faz ele travar o maxilar e ele tem que lutar contra a vontade de avançar e arrancar a câmera direto das mãos dele e destruir no chão.

 _"Apenas um sorriso!"_

Ellie choraminga com o som alto da voz que demanda por sua atenção, os flashes iluminam seu rosto e ela se encolhe ainda mais no peito do seu pai, tentando fugir disso tudo. Ela está tremendo, não entendendo o que está acontecendo. Ela definitivamente deve estar sentindo a ansiedade de seus pais enquanto eles lutam para passar pelas pessoas que miram suas câmeras para eles, e ela está ainda mais tensa com essas pessoas forçando algo na sua cara.

 _"Felicity, Felicity Smoak!"_

Ele sente Felicity pular para junto dele, surpresa com a forma familiar que o outro fotógrafo grita seu nome e ele aperta sua cintura, lembrando que ela não está sozinha.

 _"Como você conseguiu Oliver Queen? Quantos anos tem sua filha, quando você conheceu ele? Vocês estão juntos agora?"_

Felicity está tremendo como a Ellie e suas tentativas de se afastar eles são em vão. Eles são implacáveis, invadindo o espaço deles, recuperando-se rapidamente mesmo quando Frank empurra um deles para fora do caminho.

 _"Um pequeno sorriso, docinho!"_

Ellie choraminga novamente, um pouco assustada, "Papai?" chegando aos seus ouvidos, fazendo com que ele sinta uma onda de raiva por todo o seu corpo.

"Eu disse saiam da frente!" Oliver rosnou, segurando ainda mais forte ambas, mas o fotógrafo não está lhe ouvindo.

Não, ele está estendendo a mão, ele está _tocando_ no braço da Ellie, puxando levemente para chamar a sua atenção. A raiva queima ele e se aquilo não é razão suficiente para Oliver quebrar a mão do fotógrafo, no segundo seguinte, Ellie puxando o braço que estava sendo tocado por um desconhecido, como se ela estivesse sido queimada, definitivamente é.

Algo dentro dele _explode._

Oliver empurra Ellie para os braços de Felicity. Sua pequena garota está tremendo ainda mais, desesperadamente se enroscando em sua mãe, e – uau - isso faz com que tudo dentro dele se revire com uma fúria que parece ficar ainda maior com a percepção que sua filha tem do perigo, não importando a origem. Ele já tinha visto um homem louco ameaçar sua filha nesta manhã, tinha ouvido o seu choro e sentido o terror dela como se fosse dele próprio e agora, outra pessoa está se aproximando dela, fazendo ela sentir medo novamente.

Isso faz ele chegar ao limite.

Ellie mal se acomoda nos braços de Felicity e Oliver já esta se virando para o fotógrafo, raiva borbulhando, instigando ele, fazendo ele se sentir mais como Arrow, como ele nunca se sentiu sem o capuz.

"Eu disse, afaste-se!" Ele rosna, agarrando a camisa do homem, jogando-o contra a parede do prédio com uma terrível batida. O fotógrafo deixa escapar um som claro de dor que, sem dúvida, indica que o homem terá um calombo alto na parte de trás de sua cabeça na manhã seguinte, mas Oliver não se importa. Ele gosta, ele quer mais, ele quer ter certeza que este homem nunca mais chegue perto de sua filha novamente.

Oliver empurra seu antebraço no pescoço da patética figura de se diz fotojornalista, sentindo toda a satisfação pelo jeito com que os olhos dele se arregalam e ele luta pelo pouco ar que mal passa por sua garganta.

Isso tudo acontece num espaço de poucos segundos, mas ao mesmo tempo não dura o suficiente. Ele sabe que não em tempo para que fazer o que ele quer com esse pedaço de merda de ser humano, sendo ele, a pessoa que assustou a Ellie, ele que teve o disparate de tocar em sua pequena garota.

"Oliver" Felicity grita, mas ele não está ouvindo ela. Não agora.

"Toque na minha filha novamente e eu vou quebrar a merda das suas mãos, você me entendeu?" Oliver rosna, sua voz tão baixa e rouca, que ele poderia muito bem estar usando o modulador de voz de tão ameaçadora que ela sai.

Ele está pressionando a garganta do homem tão fortemente que ele não consegue falar, mas concorda com a cabeça, olhos arregalados, claramente e seriamente, entendo as palavras de Oliver. O que é bom. Ele deveria. Oliver não estava brincando quando ele disse cada uma daquelas aquelas palavras e ele faz questão que o homem saiba disso, ele o encara diretamente nos olhos, prometendo que ele faria isso e um pouco mais.

Vagamente, ele percebe que o flash da outra câmera não para de disparar, capturando o momento por todos os ângulos, incluindo fotos de Felicity, de onde ela está segurando a Ellie, o medo fazendo ela parecer muito pálida olhando para toda a cena, incerteza em seu rosto dizendo a ele que ela não está certa o quão longe ele iria para protegê-las, e isso é ruim, muito ruim, ainda mais na presença dessas pessoas.

Isso é uma armação, Oliver chega à conclusão com súbita clareza. Eles estavam trabalhando juntos para conseguir _essa_ imagem. Ellie interessa eles, claro, mas eles querem _ele,_ eles querem ele enlouquecido. Eles querem o Ollie que já tinha batido em repórteres e destruído suas câmeras. Eles querem o irresponsável que atraía a mídia em sua juventude.

Com um forte empurrão, Oliver deixa o fotógrafo ir, deixando o homem puxando o ar e massageando sua garganta, no que ele vira para o outro.

"Me dê essa câmera," Ele ordena.

Não escapa a sua atenção que Frank está rodeando a Ellie e Felicity, empurrando-as em direção ao carro. Oliver se permite respirar, finalmente, deixando seus ombros relaxarem um pouco, toda sua concentração nos idiotas que estão a sua frente.

"De jeito nenhum, cara" O cara zomba, mesmo parecendo estar um pouco aterrorizado, e continua. "Vamos lá, você sabe o valor disso. Você pode me ameaçar o quanto quiser, mas nem a pau você vai levar minha câmera."

"Vocês apenas conspiraram para intimidar e assediar uma criança por lucro." Oliver diz, sua voz baixa e ameaçadora, dizendo para todas a pessoas ali o que ele acha disso tudo. Os olhos do cara se arregalam, mas ele não recua.

"Assédio?" Ele solta uma risada que muito provavelmente vem do nervosismo. "Ele tocou no _ombro_ dela."

"Ele aterrorizou uma criança de três anos de idade e colocou a mão sem a permissão dela," Oliver rebate, dando um passo em direção a ele. O homem lê exatamente o que está implícito - uma ameaça - e dá uns passos para trás, mas não solta a câmera. Oliver fecha os punhos, lutando contra a vontade de agarrar ele e apenas tomá-la, mas uma parte dele sabe que isso só faria as coisas muito piores. "Se um de vocês se aproximarem da minha filha novamente ou se uma dessas fotos terminar na imprensa, eu vou fazer meus advogados processarem vocês e eu irei fazer uma denúncia criminal."

"Espere, três?" O outro fotógrafo pergunta. Oliver estremece sem conseguir se controlar, olhando de volta duramente. As rodas enferrujadas trabalham extra para processar aquela pequena informação que Oliver deixa escapar e, infelizmente, ele prova que pelo menos duas células do seu cérebro conseguem trabalhar juntas para criar um pensamento. "Como você pode ter uma filha de três anos?" Ele se encosta na parede, olhos estreitados, sua mão indo em direção a sua garganta. "Você está de volta há apenas, o que, dois anos."

"O que você está escondendo, Queen?" Questiona o primeiro repórter.

Oliver se força para não mover, para respirar fundo antes de dispensar os dois. Ele não tinha resposta para os dois – nenhuma que ele estivesse disposto a dar ou que eles fossem aceitar – ele tem problemas muito mais importantes do que um par de repórteres barulhentos.

"Papai!" Ellie chama do carro.

Oliver institivamente encontra ela. Sua filha está curvada contra o lado da Felicity, mas ousa olhar para ele e os repórteres. Olhando para ela, com a mão estendia para ele, mesmo estando encostada na Felicity, dá a certeza que é ao lado dela - ao lado _delas_ \- que ele precisa estar. É muito mais importante do que esses estúpidos repórteres.

"Esperem um anúncio do escritório de campanha da minha mãe." Oliver diz a eles, movendo-se em direção ao carro. Eles se juntam novamente atrás dele, no que Oliver muda de ideia, e vira-se novamente. Ambos pulam, como se ele tivesse surpreendido eles, e ele se diverte sinistramente com o medo em seus rostos. "Eu não estou brincando com relação a essas fotos ou se vocês tentarem isso novamente."

Nenhum dos dois respondem, ambos congelados com a clara promessa em sua voz.

Oliver se vira para o carro com um curto, "Frank vamos sair já daqui."

"Sim, senhor."

Enquanto Oliver ainda está deslizando no banco, Ellie se joga para ele e suas mãos naturalmente puxam ela mais para perto.

As luzes dos flashes piscam mais algumas vezes antes que ele possa fechar a porta sem nem ao menos pensar, ele sabe que tudo estará rapidamente nos jornais. Eles irão atender o que ele disse sobre as fotos mais provocativas, como ele agredindo o fotógrafo, porque de fato eles tinham instigado aquelas e havia testemunhas. Mas estas... Estas eram jogo limpo. Sua pequena garota virando-se para ele em busca de carinho e proteção, sua mãe alisando seus cabelos, enquanto ela olha para o pai de sua criança recebendo-a em seus braços. O momento íntimo da pequena família é algo que eles vão explorar completamente. Por dinheiro. Por exposição. Ele _odeia_ isso, tanto que ele podia sentir o gosto do ácido que sobe por sua garganta, mesmo sabendo como funciona.

Ele realmente, realmente, quer sair e bater neles.

"Eu não gosto deles." Elllie sussurra quietamente em seu peito, no momento que o carro volta à vida. "Eles não eram legais".

"Não, querida, eles não eram." Ele concorda. "Eu sinto muito."

"As mamães deles não ensinaram eles a serem legais?" Ellie pergunta, olhando para ele com o olhar mais aberto e inocente que ele pode imaginar. Isso faz com que sua garganta se aperte e seu coração doa, porque a verdade de que nem todo mundo é legal, não deveria ser algo que ela deveria entender tão cedo. E mesmo assim... E mesmo assim é algo que parece ser constante em sua vida.

"Talvez eles não sejam bons ouvintes," Felicity oferece depois de um momento, percebendo que Oliver não conseguia encontrar as palavras para responder à sua filha.

"Eles são desobedientes," Ellie declara, como se isso fosse tudo. Ela morde o lábio hesitantemente antes de olhar para Felicity. "Eu posso assistir mais Rascal?"

"Claro, venha para cá," Felicity responde, batendo no lugar em aberto entre eles. Ellie pega o tablet e começa Rascal, O Guaxinim novamente, desde o começo, instantaneamente se perdendo no mundo familiar dos seus amigos do desenho animado.

Ele, nunca em toda a sua vida, pensou que poderia ficar grato a um desenho animado de um guaxinim como ele está nesse momento. É um estabilizador instantâneo de humor, dando à Ellie algo para se ligar a um mundo onde tudo não é inteiramente como deveria ser.

Enquanto eles se afastam, ele se dá conta dos últimos minutos.

Oliver deixa escapar uma respiração pesada, esfregando a mão por seu rosto, enquanto ele analisa a impressionante reviravolta que essa tarde tinha tomado. Ele pode até ter dissuadido os repórteres a não usarem as piores fotos, mas ele também tinha também se referido à Ellie como sua filha. Abertamente. E ele tinha claramente determinado a idade dela, e uau, se isso não tinha aberto uma fonte de problemas que ele nem pode começar a processar.

Dedos se entrelaçam aos deles, suave e naturalmente, ele afasta a outra mão do seu rosto e vê a Felicity olhando para ele com mais serenidade do que ele sente.

"Eu sinto muito," Ele suspira. "Eu sei que eu não deveria... Eu não deveria ter deixado eles me atingirem daquela forma, mas no minuto que eles tocaram nela..."

"Ah, não," Ela responde bufando. "Eles tocaram na Ellie. Você vai em frente e pressiona eles contra a parede e os ameaça. Plano A+. Eu estou à bordo."

Ele não deveria estar surpreso. Felicity nunca foi daquelas que segura os socos quando eles são necessários e, obviamente, ela está de acordo que a filha deles é algo de questão. Ao mesmo tempo, o endosso dela sobre a forma rude com que ele lidou com os repórteres, especialmente depois do acentuado _"Oliver!"_ quando ele tinha se descontrolado, pegando ele de surpresa e ele se vê rindo e sacudindo a cabeça para ela, maravilhado.

"Bem, eu estou feliz por estarmos na mesma página sobre isso," Ele diz a ela, segurando seu olhar e maravilhado pela forma como só olhar para ela é o suficiente para deixá-lo calmo e ao mesmo tempo fazer seu pulso acelerar. "Mas mesmo assim, eu não deveria ter ido tão longe."

"Bem... Ok, _talvez_ você deveria ter dito a eles tudo aquilo." Felicity concorda, deslizando os dedos por entre os deles. Ela roça seu dedão na parte interna do pulso dele. "Eles vão publicar. E será um problema."

Oliver suspira, fechando os olhos. "Parece que nós temos muitos desses nesses últimos dias."

"Realmente não existe escassez," Ela concorda. "Mas pelo menos com esse, nós temos um pouco de tempo para descobrir como lidar com ele." Ele concede, afirmando com a cabeça. Ela tem razão. Felicity faz uma pausa, longa o suficiente para Oliver olhar para ela com as sobrancelhas levantadas. Ela aperta os lábios antes de falar, "Você deve ligar para sua mãe."

Se ele estremeceu ao ouvir isso, foi somente porque, honestamente, ele nunca esperaria ouvir essas palavras saindo da boca dela.

"A campanha dela vai ter que responder," Felicity lembra a ele. "Sobre..." Ela acena entre Ellie e eles. "Isto, e temos que decidir como. Eu não vou deixar tudo para o chefe de campanha dela resolver, de forma alguma, porque eu só posso imaginar o que eles vão inventar. Eu sei que muito aconteceu, mas isso não significa que eu confio em sua mãe tanto assim. Se é que confio. Desculpe-me, mas alguém que pode casualmente falar em eliminar um corpo, como se fosse algo comum, não tem exatamente limites."

Ele não argumenta com ela.

"Eu estou mais preocupado com Isabel." Oliver confessa.

"Ah, eu também," Felicity fala. Ela se encosta de volta e, por um segundo, Oliver vê o quanto o peso do último dia tem efeito sobre ela. "Honestamente, antes disso tudo, eu não estava muito certa se eu iria votar em sua mãe. Ela é tipo uma assassina em massa e não é exatamente algo que realmente inspire meu voto." Ela suspira. "Mas agora está bastante claro que nós precisamos que ela ganhe. Independentemente do que Isabel planeja, ela está apoiando Blood. E ele é parte do que quer que seja o plano de contingência do Slade, mesmo sem sabermos ainda o que é, eu tenho certeza que não queremos que o plano tenha sucesso."

"Definitivamente não," Oliver concorda.

"Então, talvez, nós devêssemos deixá-la resolver..." Ela olha para a Ellie e para as mãos unidas deles, antes de olhar para os olhos dele. "Isto."

"Um passo de cada vez," Oliver diz. "Nós precisamos de mais informações antes de começarmos a falar qualquer coisa para quem quer que seja, sobre o plano deles e o que eles estão fazendo. Você acha...?"

Sua voz falha, enquanto ele pensa, ele não tem certeza se ele quer admitir esse pensamento. Ele sequer tem certeza se ele quer verbalizar isso.

"Você acha o que?" Ela pergunta, aproximando-se um pouco mais dele. Ellie se mexe entre eles, contente por estar entre seus pais, seus olhos sem deixar o tablet por um segundo as aventuras de Rascal, O Guaxinim proporcionando uma música suave de fundo à conversa deles.

O que provavelmente é melhor, considerando o que ele está prestes a sugerir agora.

"Talvez nós poderíamos... Fazer com que ele nos fale?" Oliver pergunta, escolhendo as palavras cuidadosamente. Ele olha para a Ellie, mas ela está alheia.

"Fazer ele... _oh_ ," Felicity diz surpresa quando as palavras são absorvidas e ela reflete sobre elas. "Bem... Eu acho que se há alguém que poderia fazer ele falar, esse alguém seria a A.R.G.U.S," Ela concede. "Mas Oliver, eu não contaria com isso."

"Não," Ele concorda. "Mesmo antes de ser infectado, ele era mais do que bem treinado para aguentar um interrogatório... Mas eu pensei que valesse a pena tentar. Eu vou ligar para Lyla, vou ver se Waller está disposta a ter alguém pressionando ele para responder algumas perguntas."

"Ok," Felicity concorda facilmente - como se eles não estivessem discutindo sobre torturar alguém por informação. "Mas Isabel seria mais fácil de falar, eu acho."

"Isabel é uma figura muito pública," Oliver diz com um suspiro. "Quero dizer, você está certa. Eu não tenho certeza como o Slade poderia ser... _compelido._ Mas Isabel, ela está de frente e no centro da mídia agora. Não seríamos capazes de confrontar eles sem atrair o tipo errado de atenção para nós." Ele olha para a Ellie. "Especialmente agora."

"Você acha que é por isso que ela está usando a mídia?" Felicity pergunta, erguendo a cabeça para o lado. "Será esse um movimento defensivo? Uma medida de segurança?"

"Se é, é um bom plano," Oliver confidencia, mantendo a voz baixa. "Se a imprensa está nos seguindo por todos os lugares, eu não posso andar em qualquer lugar como Oliver Queen e, então, suspender o Arrow. E ambos não podem desaparecer sem gerar que perguntas erradas sejam feitas."

"Então, nós vamos procurar por outro ponto fraco," Felicity resolve. "Nós vamos descobrir o que eles querem e usar isso. E nós vamos fazer um puta esforço para ter certeza que sua mãe ganhe as eleições."

"O que significa puta?" Ellie pergunta, deixando de olhar para o tablet.

O rosto de Felicity tem quatro tons de vermelho depois de ouvir a pergunta e ela está - uma vez na vida – totalmente sem palavras no momento.

"É... Eu..." Ela tenta, mas nada sai.

"Mamãe disse uma palavra errada por engano," Oliver diz a Ellie. "Ela não quis dizer isso. Não é uma palavra legal. Nós não usamos esta palavra, ok?

"Oh... Ok," Ellie diz, olhando de volta para o seu tablet.

" _Desculpa_ ," Felicity sussura para Oliver, ainda lembrando um tomate amadurecido. "Futuro-eu é obviamente melhor com o filtro mente-boca, o que nós sabemos é uma excelente habilidade, então... Viva, futuro-eu! Mas como... Diabos," Ela sussurra essa palavra também para que a Ellie não possa ouvir, "Eu, supostamente, poderia saber o quanto esponja ela seria?"

"Eu não sou uma esponja, mamãe," Ellie diz e Felicity fecha a boca. "Bob Esponja é uma esponja, eu não sou uma esponja."

"É como se ela pudesse ligar e desligar," Felicity fala baixinho. Ela olha para Oliver. "Pelo menos Bob Esponja ainda existe por lá, eu acho, isso é algo para aguardar com expectativa, além da nossa filha corrompida."

Oliver não consegue controlar o sorriso que se espalha pelo seu rosto com aquilo, com o absurdo da afirmação - ela é uma das pessoas mais puras que ele conhece, não tem como ela corromper quem quer que seja, muito menos a filha deles. Ele se inclina e beija a testa dela. Ela é adorável demais para não fazê-lo. Seu peito se aquece quando ela se inclina em direção a ele.

"Tudo bem," Ele sussurra baixinho em sua pele. "Não se preocupe sobre isso."

"Ah Deus, nós vamos ter reuniões de pais e mestres e vamos ter que explicar por que nossa filha diz coisas como essa e será minha culpa. Em algum momento no futuro, eu estarei culpando meu passado-eu por introduzir um palavrão para a nossa filha," Ela resmunga embaraçada.

Ele gargalha, deixando-se relaxar ainda mais no banco do carro "Sim, é exatamente sobre isso que estou preocupado nesse momento, futuras reuniões de pais e mestres."

"Oliver..." Ela geme.

"Não, sério," Ele continua, apertando sua mão, porque por mais ridículo que pareça, é verdade. "Isabel tem um plano do mal do Slade para executar, ela está usando Blood para difamar nossos nomes na mídia, para tentar derrotar minha mãe na eleição, repórteres estão enfiando suas câmeras no rosto da minha filha e atormentando ela - e a mim, por extensão... Mas o que eu realmente estou preocupado é sobre uma professora futura nos dizendo que nossa filha falou um palavrão na sala de aula." Oliver olha para ela. "E que ela teria aprendido com sua mãe."

"Isso não é divertido, Oliver" Felicity diz, mas ela mesma não consegue conter a risada e bate no ombro dele com sua mão livre.

Sua risada é contagiante e ele ri junto, pegando a mão dela na dele. Oliver entrelaça os dedos juntos e, por um segundo, aperta mais fortemente sua outra mão, pressionando um beijo delicado nos dedos dela.

"Desde que seja vindo de você, eu não me importo com o que ela faz," Ele diz, o rosto da Felicity se suaviza e seu coração acelera com o calor nos olhos dela, antes de acrescentar, "Mesmo que seja ela amaldiçoando uma tempestade dentro da sala de aula."

"Eu não vou," Ellie interrompe, sem ao menos deixar de olhar pro tablet. "Eu não gosto de coisas que não são legais. Papai Noel não traz presentes para crianças que são malcriadas." Ela olha para Oliver. "Eu posso tomar sorvete quando chegar em casa?"

A mudança de tópicos dela é suficiente para dar um curto-circuito em seu cérebro.

"Uh, bem..." Ele para. Ela toma sorvete no futuro frequentemente? Será que eles _têm_ sorvete na mansão? "Vamos ver, ok?"

"Ok," Ela concorda facilmente com um aceno de cabeça. "Eu espero que sim. Eu espero que tenha de morango. Com brilhinhos até. Do tipo arco-íris."

As pessoas falam o quão adaptáveis crianças são - ele já tinha ouvido antes - mas ele não acha que tinha entendido até agora. Ellie consegue ser agarrada por um homem louco pela manhã, ver seu pai quase morrer, ter um pesadelo que quase a deixa histérica, ser desprezada pela sua querida tia, ser agarrada por um repórter e ter câmeras em seu rosto, e ainda sim, focar em algo como o quanto ela quer tomar _sorvete,_ é totalmente surpreendente.

"Sabe de uma coisa?" Ele diz, enquanto pensa o quão precioso é ela querer algo tão simples, tão infantil e inocente. "Sim, você pode tomar sorvete. Depois do jantar. E se nós não tivermos de morango, nós vamos comprar, ok?"

"Sério?" Ela pergunta radiante, olhando para ele com o rosto cheio de felicidade. "Com brilhinhos também?"

"Os do tipo arco-íris." Ele confirma e ela sorri alegremente.

"Obrigada, papai," Ela diz a ele, deixando o tablet de lado e abraçando-o pelo torso fortemente. Oliver sorri, abraçando-a de volta, baixando-se para beijar o topo da cabeça dela.

"Oliver Queen, você é um completo babão," Felicity declara. Sua voz é suave e completamente livre de julgamento.

Ele definitivamente é um babão pela Ellie, mas ele não se sente arrependido por isso. Na verdade, ele sente um pouco de orgulho nesse momento. Oliver dá de ombros encabulado, em concordância. Felicity sacode a cabeça, que ele tem certeza que é para supostamente repreendê-lo, mas parece que ela está se divertindo tanto quanto ele.

"Sr. Queen," Frank o chama de repente, lembrando a Oliver da presença de seu motorista. "Desculpe-me por interromper, Sr., mas estamos próximo à mansão e talvez a gente possa ter um pouco de problema..."

Oliver olha pela janela. Seu queixo cai. Um grupo repórteres estão alinhados em frente ao portão e, no instante que eles veem o carro, eles voltam a vida como abelhas que tiveram seu descanso interrompido. Um maldito enxame.

As janelas do carro têm películas, não há possibilidade deles veem algo, mas isso não os impende de empurrar suas câmeras contra os vidros, os flashes sendo disparados, enquanto outros empurram seus microfones nos limites das janelas.

"Oh, uau," Felicity diz, partes iguais alarmada e impressionada. "Isso é _loucura._ "

Ela está certa. Ele tem sido exposto aos olhos do público há muito tempo, mas ele nunca viu a mídia dessa forma. Eles estão famintos por essa história - _esfomeados._

Na superfície, ele entende o porquê. É sexo e política, segredos e dinheiro. Não há nada que a imprensa ame mais do que escândalos e, até agora, isto é tem tudo para ser um épico. Ele é o pródigo filho que retorna dos mortos, mas aparentemente perdeu tudo, apenas para ser revelado que tem uma criança secreta, cujo legado ele deixou escapar de suas mãos. Então... Sim, ele entende na teoria.

Mas na prática, no instante que ela percebe o que está acontecendo, Ellie agarra o braço dele e tentar se afundar ao máximo no banco para se fazer o menor possível e ele não consegue entender como alguém, com algo que se assemelhe a um coração, poderia fazer isso com ela.

Oliver e Felicity se movem ao mesmo tempo, enroscando-se ao redor dela.

"O que você gostaria que eu fizesse, Sr. Queen?" Frank pergunta, olhando para eles, oferecendo um fino sorriso de encorajamento à Ellie.

"Passar por cima deles não é uma opção?" Felicity pergunta. Isso lhe garante um olhar de surpresa dos dois homens e uma testa franzida da Ellie. "Brincadeira... Desculpa, essa foi... Uma piada ruim. _Obviamente_ não podemos passar por cima deles. Isso seria ruim. Nós poderíamos machucar alguém."

Ellie parece se tranquilizar com isso, mas Oliver está ciente que Felicity não estava inteiramente brincando. E ele não pode culpá-la porque ele não tem certeza se ele está tão contrário a esse plano. Mesmo assim... No que diz respeito à imprensa, existe muito pouco que poderia ser pior do que passar por cima de uma multidão de repórteres, não importando a intenção.

Oliver suspira, olhando para a irritante repórter que fica batendo em sua janela, junto a sua cabeça, mesmo que ela não pudesse vê-lo.

"Eu preciso de seu celular," Felicity diz de repente, estendendo a mão ansiosamente.

"Okay..." Ele concorda, puxando do seu bolso e entregando à ela. "Por que?"

"Porque precisamos de reforço," Ela diz a ele, destravando seu celular - ele não está de forma alguma surpreso por ela saber sua senha, mesmo sem ele nunca ter dito a ela - e procura pelos contatos.

"Você perdeu seu celular?" Ele pergunta confuso, no momento que ela coloca o fone na orelha.

"Claro que não," Ela diz, olhando para ele como se ele fosse louco. E... Ok, talvez isso seja sem sentido. Felicity perdendo algum objeto tecnológico seria como ele perdendo o arco.

"Então, você precisa do meu telefone porque..."

"Porque eu não tenho o número," Ela responde antes de alguém atender e atrair a sua atenção. "Oi! Não, é Felicity. Nós estamos na entrada, mas não temos como passar do portão. Há alguns repórteres bloqueando o carro. Você tem alguém que pode se livrar deles para nós?... Quero dizer, não de um jeito permanente. Obviamente. Porque repórteres mortos seriam completamente prejudiciais no momento. Ou, bem... Quase prejudicial. Existiriam menos repórteres escrevendo histórias de qualquer modo. Essa parte seria realmente um plus..."

"Você está falando com _minha mãe_?" Oliver pergunta, piscando para ela, quando as palavras dela se encaixam.

"Obrigada, Sra. Queen – _Moira_ ," Felicity se corrige automaticamente, confirmando as suspeitas dele, e ela gargalha com algo que a mãe dele diz. Oliver sente como se o mundo tivesse começado a girar ao contrário ou Isabel tivesse decido desistir de sua maligna cruzada para doar seu tempo resgatando gatinhos ou algo igualmente ridicularmente absurdo. Porque Felicity está _gargalhando como sua mãe_ e seu cérebro não consegue processar.

Quando ela desliga o telefone, devolvendo a ele, ele não pega. Ele apenas olha para ela.

Felicity pisca. "O que?"

Mas, por mais estranho que esse momento seja, fica ainda mais surreal quando o portão se abre e quatro homens, que Oliver reconhece vagamente como seguranças da campanha de sua mãe, se posicionam. Sara está parada fazendo sinais como um general liderando sua tropa. E essa não é uma analogia ruim – ela está claramente no comando.

"Oh, essa... huh..." Felicity para, soando ligeiramente desconfortável. "Não é quem eu esperava."

Sara e os homens já estão se movendo, direcionando o caos para fora do caminho, fazendo tudo ficar mais controlável e passável, deixando Oliver concentrado no que ouviu na voz de Felicity. Essa é a primeira vez que ambos veem Sara desde... Tudo.

Ele envolve seu braço ao redor dos ombros dela e a puxa para mais perto sem pensar duas vezes, espremendo Ellie entre eles, o suficiente para fazê-la gritar levemente e gargalhar, contorcendo-se e tentando arrumar mais espaço para ela.

"Ela não está com raiva," Oliver lembra à Felicity. Ele pressiona um beijo demorado em sua testa. "E ela gosta de você. Não há culpa aqui, você não tem que se preocupar."

"Eu sei..." Felicity diz, mas a dúvida é óbvia em sua voz e Oliver não consegue controlar a sobrancelha levantada para ela, no que o carro começa a se mover em direção ao agora portão aberto. "É que... Vocês eram _algo_ por tanto tempo e terminaram tudo há apenas um dia, Oliver. Vocês nem se viram ainda desde que terminaram."

Ele pisca para ela, surpresa aparecendo em sua expressão.

"Você realmente está questionando se eu vou me arrepender de terminar as coisas com ela?" Ele pergunta perplexo.

"Não... Talvez?" Felicity responde, apertando seus olhos fechados e sacudindo a cabeça. "Eu não sei... É muita coisa, Oliver. E existe muita história entre vocês."

"E sempre vai existir," Ele concorda. "Eu não posso mudar isso. E não iria se pudesse. Nós passamos por muitas coisas juntos. Eu não teria passado por muitas sem ela. Mas isto está firmemente no passado. Você tem que saber disso. Tudo o que eu quero – _tudo_ o que eu quero - está aqui neste carro."

Felicity o encara e tudo ao redor deles desaparece, até que só fica os dois, dentro do pequeno casulo, como na noite anterior na cama. Eles estão bem cientes que Ellie está ali, mas isso não faz nada para deter o momento ou inibir a forma como o ar entre eles fica pesado – quente, denso com a sensação de antecipação que faz seus nervos pegarem fogo.

Oliver não consegue olhar para nada além dos olhos delas, na forma com suas pupilas se enchem do familiar azul. Ela traça as linhas do seu rosto com o olhar, como se talvez estivesse analisando ele novamente. Se ela está, é obvio que ela gosta muito do que encontra. Oliver sorri suavemente, esse pequeno movimento da sua boca que faz com os olhos dela baixem para seus lábios, de um jeito que faz tudo, de repente, quente demais, antes de voltar novamente para seus olhos.

Isso é novo – tudo isso é _tão_ novo, mas já é inebriante. Mesmo se ele tiver que fazer isso todo dia, ele vai reassegurar para ela que é o que ele quer, se for isso que ela precisa. Ele irá dizer a ela até que ela acredite, até que ela _saiba,_ tão certo quanto ele.

Por um momento, ele tem sucesso e quando ela se inclina, sua mão vindo agarrar a manga se sua jaqueta...

"Mesmo tocado como eu estou, por ser querido e valorizado pelo meu empregador, Sr.," Frank fala do banco do motorista, efetivamente quebrando o momento de tensão, atraindo a atenção de Oliver. "Nós estamos aqui."

Felicity enrubesce, baixando a cabeça, enquanto Oliver ri ao ouvir Frank saindo do carro.

"Você tem mais senso de humor do que eu me lembrava, Frank," Oliver diz a ele quando o outro homem abre a porta para eles.

"Eu tenho meus momentos, Sr.," Frank reconhece, claramente lutando contra o sorriso, no que oferece à Ellie a mão para sair do carro. "Isso é tudo por hoje a noite?"

Oliver casualmente olha em direção ao portão. Os repórteres não são estúpidos o suficiente para transpassar uma propriedade privada – pelo menos não nesse momento, não na frente dele – mas o clarão das luzes ainda é evidente e ele sabe que eles estão filmando agora mesmo.

"Sim," Oliver confirma, olhando de volta para Frank antes de pegar a Ellie do chão e segurá-la contra seu peito. "Nós não vamos para lugar algum por um bom tempo."

Pelo estado do frenezi no portão, ele se pergunta se isso não é um grande eufemismo.

"Muito bem, Sir," Frank concorda. "Sabe, eu estava pensando que a garagem poderia ser lavada, Sr. O carro talvez precise ficar a noite toda no caminho. Péssimo momento para os repórteres, no entanto. Isso pode complicar para eles conseguirem uma foto fácil."

Oliver sorri abertamente e aperta o ombro do motorista em gratidão.

"Eu acho que gosto de você, Frank," Oliver diz a ele.

"Senhor, eu tenho dirigido para você, para cima e para baixo, por mais uma década," Frank diz a ele. "E eu estou muito feliz em dizer que finalmente eu posso retornar esse sentimento."

Felicity realmente parece estar se divertindo ao seu lado, mas Frank apenas sorri para Ellie, piscando para ela, antes de voltar para o carro. Fiel a sua palavra, ele dirige de volta para o portão, estacionando longitudinalmente em frente da enorme quantidade de repórteres incrivelmente aborrecidos.

Mas Oliver tem apenas um momento de deleite pelos seus protestos raivosos, porque, um segundo depois, sua mãe abre a porta amplamente e olha para eles com um olhar de atormentado alívio.

"Oh, obrigada, Senhor," Ela declara. "Venham para dentro antes que fique pior."

"Oi, vovó," Ellie saúda do lugar que ela está, enfiada contra o peito de Oliver, não parecendo desgastada, mesmo dada a situação.

"Mãe..." Oliver começa com cuidado.

"Ainda não, Oliver," Ela o repreende bruscamente, olhando para a área ao redor com desconfiança. "Dentro de casa."

Ela conduz eles com um ar de autoridade que Oliver há muito aprendeu a esperar de sua mãe.

"Felicity, por que você não leva a Ellie para o esconderijo por um momento? Moira sugere.

"Não, mãe," Oliver diz imediatamente, agarrando a mão de Felicity para mantê-la ao seu lado. "Ela não vai a lugar algum."

O aborrecimento no rosto da sua mãe é inequívoco, mas Oliver está firme nisso. Ele não vai excluir Felicity. Não nisso. Não em qualquer outra coisa.

"Oliver..." Sua mãe começa, com um tom de voz que claramente diz que ele está testando a sua paciência e ela não está feliz de jeito nenhum por ter que se explicar. "Existem algumas coisas que não são adequadas para pequenos ouvidos e nós dificilmente podemos deixá-la sem vigilância, mesmo dentro de casa. Não sem sabemos quem pode estar olhando."

"Oh, eu tenho uma boa ideia de quem está nos assistindo e você também. É basicamente a causa do nosso problema atual," Oliver salienta. "Mas isso envolve Felicity. Eu não vou deixá-la de fora."

Moira Queen deixa escapar um bufo de raiva que, de alguma forma, parece até digno e olha em direção ao teto como se estive procurando por paciência.

"Tudo bem," Ela finalmente diz. "Nós achamos que chegamos a uma solução para... As notícias que saíram de você ser pai. É limpo, simples e explica tudo."

Oliver pisca surpreso. Ele olha para Felicity, que parece estar tão surpresa quanto ele, apesar dele poder ver sua mente dando pulos à frente, tentando descobri o que sua mãe planeja. Seus olhos voltam para ele antes de voltar para Moira, as linhas ao redor dos olhos tencionando enquanto ela espera.

"E o que é?" Oliver pergunta.

Moira hesita, e ele sabe naquele instante que o que quer que seja ele vai odiar o que ela vai dizer, especialmente quando ela olha para Ellie e então para Felicity.

"Mãe."

Ela estreita os lábios, ainda não falando. E então, ela olha para Olive calma, fria e controlada mulher, que fez de tudo para proteger sua família por todos esses anos, que olha de volta para ele.

"Você tem que publicamente negar que Ellie é sua filha."


	15. Chapter 15

Ela ouve ele no segundo que abre a porta.

O som repetitivo de seus punhos batendo em algo pesado e imóvel ecoa pelas escadas, com destaque para os periódicos grunhidos que soam como rosnados baixos vindos do lado mais afastado do porão. A porta está aberta, um faixo de luz no final de um pequeno corredor, uma porta que ela só pode assumir que pertence a uma academia - é claro que há uma academia na Mansão Queen, provavelmente há uma piscina de tamanho olímpico escondida em algum lugar.

Felicity mal faz uma pausa para observar o resto do subsolo da Mansão Queen, ela desce o restante dos degraus e vai na direção dele. A maior parte do subsolo está escura, mas ela pode ver que é prático em comparação com o resto da casa, pouco decorado, com um tapete limpo, mas puído pelo tempo, do tipo que se vê em um lugar que é raramente usado.

Exceto a academia, onde ele está.

O cômodo é aberto, espaçoso, luzes fluorescentes iluminando a quantidade ridícula de equipamentos... E ele, que está no canto, com vários sacos de pancada pendurados no teto. Seu corpo está tenso, ele solta suas frustrações sobre o saco de pancada. As correntes rangem quando balança, e salvo por sua respiração pesada e o degradável som de seus dedos sendo rasgados, é a única coisa que se ouve.

Tirando isso - sério, ela não deveria estar pensando mais em nada, porque o som não é bonito, e mesmo ela sabendo que o iria encontrar aqui em baixo, ver é muito diferente de imaginar - ela não consegue parar... De olhar.

Felicity viu Oliver sem camisa muitas vezes - muitas, muitas vezes - em diferentes graus de suor, quando ele malha, quando anda pela _foundry_ , quando se despe depois de uma missão - que ela só viu uma vez, por acidente, e ela quase arrancou um olho quando ela se virou de costas e tentou um calmo, "Oh!"

De qualquer forma, ela já o tinha visto assim, mas nunca falha em deixá-la sem fôlego, nunca deixa de fazê-la sentir um aperto familiar na boca do estômago, que cresce lentamente, transformando-se numa onda de calor muito bem-vinda enquanto ela olha para ele...

Desta vez não é diferente.

Ele ainda está vestindo o mesmo jeans de mais cedo, ainda tão atraente quanto, de alguma forma _ainda mais_ atraente já que ele está sem camisa, com a pele coberta por um leve brilho de suor. O cós da calça abraça os quadris, mexendo com cada movimento que ele faz, cada gancho... Os músculos se contraem a cada respiração, firme e... Musculoso... E ele está descalço.

E isso faz seu coração pular uma batida.

Mas agora há algo diferente. Talvez seja porque ela pode, realmente, olhar ou porque ela está se deixando olhar ou porque ela sabe o motivo dele estar aqui, o que ele está fazendo e suas razões para isso... Seja o que for, ela sente um arrepio passando por sua espinha, causando borboletas no estômago, uma consciência que ela nunca sentiu em torno dele. Felicity engole seco, estranhamente consciente do quão quente as pontas dos dedos estão ao apertar a fechadura da porta, seus músculos mais contraídos, os seios mais pesados.

Algo está definitivamente diferente e ela sabe, sem dúvida alguma, que tem tudo a ver com Ellie.

Tem estado lá desde o momento em que ela percebeu que tem uma filha com Oliver, mas foi cimentada ao ver o rosto dele quando Ellie sussurrou: "Oi, papai." A cena está gravada em sua mente, quando a menina se jogou nos braços dele e ele a envolveu em seus braços, protegendo-a sem pensar duas vezes, o desejo de proteger a criança que ele _sabia_ que era dele... A criança que ele tem com ela. Só essa lembrança toca algo dentro dela, de uma maneira que faz com que sua próxima respiração fique irregular.

Felicity, realmente, não teve a chance de sentar e analisar, pensar sobre isso, perceber o que ela está sentindo e por que está sentindo isso, mas esteve sempre lá, num canto quieto da sua mente, estava lá, mas era ignorado.

Bem, a realidade dele ter que negar que a Ellie é a sua filha está colocando tudo sob um novo holofote.

Eles não falaram sobre o que eles são ainda, o que eles vão se tornar ou o que eles realmente querem. Eles realmente não tiveram a chance de sentar e fazer muita coisa porque no segundo que eles diminuem o ritmo, algo mais acontece e eles são jogados no chão, esperando, pelo menos, cair da maneira certa e ver o próximo golpe vindo na direção deles.

Há tanta coisa para fazer, tanta coisa para descobrir, planejar, preocupar, surtar...

Mais tarde.

Porque agora, eles precisam de um momento deles. Eles merecem isso e ela vai fazer acontecer.

Felicity sabe que ele está ciente da presença dela. Ela vê o aperto mais firme de seus músculos, a forma como a cabeça gira um pouco, como se ele estivesse se acostumando com ela no ambiente dele.

Ele não diz uma palavra e nem ela. Inferno, ela não saberia por onde começar, mesmo se quisesse. Como exatamente começar uma conversa sobre os porquês e como sua filha do futuro foi descoberta como sua filha? Um assunto que aborda, entre outras coisas, que para mantê-la segura - para manter todos a salvo - ele tem que ir numa sala cheia de estranhos e dizer que ela não é sua?

Como se ele pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos, Oliver bate o saco ainda mais forte, fazendo balançar ainda mais. Está claro que ele quer ficar sozinho, que ele _precisa_ ficar sozinho. Dias atrás ela teria respeitado isso. Ela teria recuado, deixando ele na solidão, deixá-lo descontar os problemas, sabendo que ele a iria encontrar depois se ainda quisesse conversar.

Mas agora não.

Semana passada ela iria dar espaço para ele ficar se remoendo, mas isso foi antes da Ellie, antes de alguém tirar a foto de 'família perfeita' deles e divulgar por todo o noticiário para criar um novo problema na lista em constante crescimento, _'A secreta família do Oliver Queen'_. _Um segredo de família_ , como se elas fossem algo que ele tem vergonha, algo que ele está tentando esconder, algo que só veio a tona quando uma câmera os viu.

Até parece que ela vai deixar ele sozinho agora.

Oliver bate no saco com ainda mais força.

Ela sabe que ele quer bater até estourar - ou melhor, ir lá fora e descontar suas frustrações sobre a multidão de repórteres e cinegrafistas que estão no portão - mas ela também sabe que não vai ajudar em nada. Só vai aumentar ainda mais a raiva dele. E ir amanhã cedo à coletiva de imprensa que a Moira já agendou - em pé, na frente daquelas câmeras, mentindo para todos, com uma mistura de pesar e amargura em sua fala - só vai piorar a situação. Felicity conseguiu ver isso se formando no instante em que ele se calou após a agitada discussão com a mãe dele. Naquela fração de segundo, quando ele finalmente cedeu, quando algo dentro dele aceitou as palavras da Moira, cedendo sob a pressão da realidade. Ele então fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e...

" _Ta bom_."

Ele tinha balançado a cabeça, ela viu a realização vinda sobre ele quando a inevitabilidade das palavras da Moira finalmente foi aceita. Sua reação instintiva para combater a decisão da sua mãe foi algo que ele se apegou até ela esgotar a determinação dele, despachando a certeza dele de que existiria outra opção.

Porque não havia. Ele só precisou de uma longa conversa, de cortar o coração, para perceber a verdade.

 _"Você tem que negar publicamente que a Ellie é a sua filha."_

Ele ficou quieto e ela não insistiu, porque ele tinha ficado ao lado dela durante todo o tempo em que a Moira explicou o plano. Quase parecia muito fácil. Seu gerente de campanha já havia elaborado os pontos a serem falados - _"Apenas para orientação, para atingir o objetivo principal sem causar muita comoção, porque vai ser difícil, Oliver."_ Ele permaneceu ao lado dela durante o jantar, a tensão estava no ar, sendo aliviado apenas pelo falatório da Ellie, antes dos três irem para o quarto com a intenção de ficar longe das câmeras - algo que ainda não tinham conversado - e mexer nas caixas de brinquedos que a Raisa, aparentemente, encontrou no porão antes do ataque do Slade.

Mas então…

 _"O que é que negar significa?"_

A questão saiu do nada. Felicity mal conseguiu responder com algo que não fizesse seu estômago revirar - ela não conseguia sequer lembrar agora o que ela disse – quando, de repente, o Oliver se levantou.

 _"Eu volto em alguns minutos."_

Bem, passaram-se alguns minutos e isso é tudo o que ela vai lhe dar.

Moira parecia mais do que feliz em ficar de olho na Ellie um pouco. Na verdade, se Felicity não estiver enganada, os olhos da matriarca Queen brilharam com um pingo de orgulho e aprovação com as claras intenções dela. Foi estranho ver aquele olhar nos olhos da matriarca Queen direcionado a ela, mas isso não é algo que Felicity pretende pensar no momento. O foco dela é o Oliver. É ele quem precisa dela, mesmo que ele pareça não saber disso no momento.

Ela dá um passo para dentro do espaço, tirando os sapatos e as meias, e sem olhar para qualquer um dos outros equipamentos, vai até o saco de pancadas menor que paira a alguns centímetros de distância do dele.

Ele finalmente para quando ela entra na sua linha de visão, com a cabeça girando apenas o suficiente para olhar para ela, enquanto ela firma os pés na frente de seu próprio saco de pancadas. Ela afasta os pés, lembrando o que Sara lhe disse uma vez sobre a posição e poder, lá atrás quando ela não estava tendo uns pensamentos gentis com relação à Sara, quando Felicity sentiu como se ela tivesse invadindo seu território, território do qual o Oliver fazia parte

Engraçado como as coisas mudam.

"O que você está fazendo?" ele pergunta com a voz áspera.

Isso quase faz ela virar na direção dele. Ela quase lhe dá um olhar simpático, que diz que sabe exatamente o que ele está sentindo... Bem, talvez não exatamente, mas um olhar que diz que ela está aqui por ele em todos os sentidos. Todavia, ela não o faz. Ela segura esse impulso, porque ela pode ver o que iria acontecer – ele iria se fechar ainda mais, porque ela _não_ entende, mas ele ainda assim iria apreciar seus esforços e tentaria fazer uma expressão de que estava tudo bem... Ela não tem certeza o que ele estava procurando aqui em baixo, mas ela sabe que não é a validação de seus sentimentos. É outra coisa.

Assim…

"Eu pensei em ver se bater em alguma coisa vai me fazer sentir melhor também" Felicity responde, fazendo punhos apertados, se preparando para bater no saco. "Tem que melhorar alguma coisa, certo? Você está tão focado nisso, isso deve estar fazendo alguma coisa..."

Felicity puxa o braço para trás, apertando os dentes, preparando-se para bater na coisa o mais forte que puder - vale a pena tentar - mas Oliver lhe impede.

"Bem, desse jeito você vai é se sentir muito pior depois." Ele abandona o seu saco de pancadas, movendo-se em direção a ela. "Sacos de pancada se movem. Não são como os manequins na _foundry_."

Felicity franze a testa - e isso significa o que exatamente? - quando Oliver vai para atrás dela, cobrindo as mãos dela com as dele. Simultaneamente, seu coração acelera com o toque dele e seu estômago se revira quando ela vê o estrago que ele fez em si mesmo. A pele está cortada sobre os nós dos dedos, já ferido e coberto de linhas ensanguentadas. Ele está quente, as palmas das mãos um pouco úmidas de suor, ele ajusta os punhos dela, virando o pulso da mão direita, enquanto ele posiciona o braço esquerdo mais perto de seu peito.

"Você vai quebrar seu pulso se você bater errado" Diz ele. Sua voz é suave, mas não é voz _dela_ , a voz " _Felicity_ ", e ambos sabem disso.

Ela quer puxar as mãos deles e pressionar os lábios sobre a pele machucada, ela quer castigá-lo e beijá-lo, mas ela sabe que seria em vão. Ainda assim, ela precisa fazer _algo,_ ela abre seu o punho e vira a mão para que as palmas das mãos estejam se tocando, entrelaçando os dedos dele através dos seus.

Ele prende a respiração, peito nu dele encostando por uma fração de segundo em suas costas e, por um instante, ele aperta ainda mais sua mão. Ela olha para ele. Os olhos dele estão colados em suas mãos, uma mistura de admiração... E algo que se parece com pesar. Oliver solta seus dedos, mas ela não o deixa ir.

"Então me mostre como fazer isso direito" Felicity diz, encostando levemente nele, com um empurrãozinho. Ele solta um suspiro, seus ombros caindo, mas ela não cede. "Eu acho que fazemos tudo melhor quando trabalhamos como uma equipe. Você não acha?"

O silêncio entre eles parece se estender para sempre.

"Eu sei o que você está fazendo," Ele finalmente diz, soando distante, como se ele estivesse tentando se fechar, mas ele não consegue. Ele se inclina para ela por um segundo, pressionando o rosto em seu cabelo, respirando fundo antes de soltar as mãos.

Ela não o deixa ir, no entanto, e sente os bíceps dele se contraindo ao redor dela. Para se afastar ou de irritação ou lutando contra o desejo de ceder, ela não tem certeza. É provavelmente uma mistura de tudo isso. Oliver é um turbilhão de emoções agora, tudo sendo agitado e misturado em uma fúria violenta que ameaça afogá-lo. Felizmente para ambos, ela está aqui para evitar que isso aconteça.

"Bem," Felicity responde: "Eu não estava sendo sutil sobre isso, Oliver." Ela puxa os braços dele em torno dela e ele suspira novamente. "Me mostra."

"Felicity…"

Ela olha para trás, ele se afasta dela, desenrolando os dedos dos dela, recuando... Longe do conforto que ela pode oferecer a ele, o apoio que ela quer lhe dar. Seus olhos estão fechados, a mandíbula apertada e ela se vira para ele enquanto ele passa as mãos pelos cabelos.

Há tanta coisa acontecendo na cabeça dele agora, nenhuma é boa, e ela tem certeza de que ele não sabe como resolver nada disso. Por enquanto que ela, também, não sabe exatamente como consertar as coisas, ela pode pelo menos fazer _alguma coisa_. Ou tentar. Mas ele tem que deixar.

"Nós somos parceiros nisso" diz Felicity. "E eu sei que é difícil para você, mas..."

"Você não sabe" Ele contrapõe bruscamente, cortando-a com um olhar duro. Por uma fração de segundo, ele a deixa entrar, deixa ela ver a raiva latente e a dor profunda dentro dele. Tira o fôlego dela, ela entende essa raiva, porque ela também a sente e ela, instintivamente, se move em direção a ele, mas ele recua novamente e ela faz uma pausa, esperando. Ele está mordendo o interior do seu lábio e, como se a dor fosse um gatilho, ela vê ele se fechar novamente. Mas não completamente. Ele inclina a cabeça. "Me desculpe, eu não queria... Mas você não sabe. Você não..."

Oliver para, incapaz de se expressar.

"Ok," Felicity concorda com um aceno. "Talvez eu não saiba. Mas eu gostaria." Ele lhe dá um olhar cansado e ela responde com um sorriso melancólico. "Esse é um caso em que temos que ser parceiros, Oliver, não há um 'você' ou 'eu'. Tem que ser _nós_." Um olhar que ela não pode nomear cruza seu rosto, um que faz com que ela se mova na direção dele novamente, antes de parar a si mesma. Suas mãos coçam querendo tocá-lo, mas ela não o faz. "Fale comigo. Me diga o que fez você vir aqui em baixo para se punir." Felicity fecha os olhos. "Isso provavelmente poderia ter sido fraseado de uma melhor maneira. Eu só... Por que você está aqui, sozinho, quando você poderia estar lá em cima? Com sua família?"

A palavra "família" parece ecoar por todo o espaço e ela percebe que o afetou como se ela tivesse tocado num nervo exposto. Ele estremece, pressionando os lábios em uma linha fina, seus olhos nunca a deixando até que ele se vira e se afasta.

"Oliver" Ela começa, movendo-se para ir atrás dele, levantando a mão para tocá-lo, os olhos sobre os seus ombros tensos, sobre o movimento de seus músculos quando ele enterra o rosto em suas mãos, antes dele abruptamente se virar para trás, assustando ela.

"Eu só estou..." A voz dele falha, as mãos em punhos cerrados, antes de liberá-los com um estremecimento. Sua respiração é instável, ele range os dentes antes de colocar tudo para fora, os ombros em colapso sob o peso dos seus sentimentos. "Eu estou vendo tudo escapar por entre os meus dedos."

O coração da Felicity se quebra.

"Observando o que escorregar por entre os dedos?" ela pergunta baixinho.

"Isso" Diz ele, apontando para ela. Seu peito aperta e seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas. Ela pisca e respira fundo. "Ela. Você. Tudo isso."

Ela tem que morder a língua para se manter no lugar enquanto ele fala, colocando tudo para fora.

"Pela primeira vez..." Ele solta uma risada melancólica. "Pela primeira vez, eu me deixei imaginar que eu poderia ter isso. Que eu poderia ser feliz e viver o tipo de vida que eu quero, mas agora... Agora eu tenho que negar." Ele faz uma pausa e ela pode ver sua luta, no que ele olha para ela, quase que lhe pedindo para encontrar uma maneira de tornar tudo melhor. "Eu tenho que dizer que ela não é minha, que essa não é minha família de verdade, porque o contrário não é seguro."

Isso a faz ir em direção a ele novamente com um calmo, "Oliver", ela balança a cabeça, mas ele não terminou.

"Será que nunca vai ser seguro para ela?" Ele questiona, um desespero quieto revestindo as palavras. "Algum dia as coisas serão tão ruins que teremos de mandá-la para outro tempo para proteger ela. É esse o único tipo de vida que eu posso oferecer a ela? Ela é tão... Ela é perfeita, Felicity, ela é... Eu a amo tanto e eu amo..."

Seu coração para, arregalando os olhos quando ele corta o que ia falar, engolindo em seco. Oliver fecha os olhos, as mãos da Felicity começam a tremer, ela registra a implicação do que ele estava prestes a dizer. Ele também percebe, tão difícil... E ela quase lhe pede para continuar, mas ele parou por algum motivo.

É muito cedo, muito cedo, mas ela _sabe_ , da mesma forma como ele sabe.

O seu coração está acelerado enquanto ele continua.

"Eu amo esse futuro" Diz ele, com os olhos brilhantes com lágrimas não derramadas, "Eu amo esta família que criamos. E eu quero tanto que faz meu peito doer. Mas ela merece mais do que um pai que nega que ela é sua."

 _Não._

Isso faz a Felicity despertar: _não_.

Felicity balança a cabeça - porque não, não, ele não pode dizer isso, realmente acreditando que... - e ela vai na direção dele, mas ele segura a mão para afastá-la. Isso só a irrita mais.

"E você merece um parceiro que possa lhe oferecer mais do que isso," Oliver termina e ele parece tão triste, tão resignado, que ela estoura.

"Não" diz Felicity. Alto. Ele se assusta com a voz dela ecoando pela sala, como se tivesse acabado de bater a porta na cara dele. Sua testa franze e ela fecha a distância entre eles. "Pode parar. Você está errado."

"Não" Ele fala baixinho, tão baixinho, porque ele acredita, "Eu não estou."

"Você está," Felicity responde, invadindo o seu espaço antes que ele possa fugir. Ele fecha os olhos novamente, como se ele não pudesse olhar para ela, balançando a cabeça para se afastar, mas ela não o deixa. Felicity coloca uma mão no pescoço dele e a outra sobre o coração, que bate forte, e sua pele é tão quente, quase escaldante. "Olhe para mim."

"Felicity…"

"Olhe para mim, Oliver" Ela exige e seus olhos instantaneamente se abrem. "Nós nunca vamos ter o tipo de vida que é seguro, por causa das escolhas que fizemos."

Ele quer discutir, mas ela não deixa.

"Nossas vidas têm significado." Ela olha para el sua vez de implorar para que ele veja o que ela está sentindo, o que ela está tentando lhe dizer. "Nós fazemos a diferença. E sim... Sim, eu vou me preocupar com a segurança dela todos os dias da minha vida. Eu sei que vou, porque eu a amo muito. Eu a amo mais do que qualquer coisa que já amei em toda minha vida."

A respiração de Oliver é instável, um tremor nos lábios, mas o seu olhar nunca oscila.

"Mas... Ela consegue ver que sua vida pode ser muito mais do que rotina, que pode ter um impacto, tornar o mundo melhor. E isso é tão incrível... Poder dar isso a ela. Não podemos simplesmente aceitar essa noção de que isso não pode acontecer só porque algo de ruim pode tirar tudo de um dia pro outro. Nós não somos o tipo de pessoas que se contentam com pouco apenas porque não há risco, Oliver. Se eu tivesse tomado o caminho mais fácil com a minha vida, eu seria uma garçonete em Las Vegas como minha mãe. Eu nunca teria ido para a faculdade e eu nunca teria me mudado quilômetros de distância para trabalhar na Queen Consolidated... E eu nunca teria acreditado num cara louco com um capuz quando ele disse me que eu poderia ser mais do que apenas uma garota de TI. "

Ele solta uma pequena risada, a cabeça se inclinando quando ele se lembra, e ela abaixa a cabeça dele para olhar nos olhos dele novamente.

"Eu nunca teria a chance de lhe conhecer, de ter uma vida com você... E ter a Ellie." Ele faz um som minúsculo que mal dá para ouvir e Felicity pressiona seu pescoço para dar ênfase. "Nada disso teria acontecido se tivéssemos aceito que não podemos ter tudo. Isso não é quem você é, Oliver. E isso não é quem eu sou. Nós somos o tipo de pessoas que lutam até o último fio de cabelo para tornar o mundo melhor. Não é seguro e não é fácil, mas nada de valor realmente é. E é por este mundo que estamos lutando, Oliver. Esse é o mundo que a minha filha merece viver, um mundo que a _nossa_ filha merece viver."

"Felicity" Ele suspira, seu nome inseguro em seus lábios, enquanto ele fecha os olhos.

Ele ainda não está convencido, o que é bom porque ela está longe de terminar.

"Ela merece um pai que a ama tanto que ele faria absolutamente qualquer coisa para protegê-la e esta cidade também, um pai que constrói forte de travesseiros com ela, brinca com ela em um castelo de fadas e limpa o nariz quando ela chora. Isso é o que eu quero para a minha filha, Oliver." Ele olha para ela, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e faz os olhos dela também se encherem de lágrimas. Felicity sorri, aproximando-se, enrolando os dedos sobre seu coração. "Ela merece _você_. E eu sei que você não acredita nisso, Oliver, mas... _Você_ a merece também."

Os olhos do Oliver se fecham ao ouvir isso e Felicity luta contra o impulso de pedir a ele abra novamente. Por um longo momento, ele não faz nada ou diz qualquer coisa. Ele mal respira. Mas enquanto os segundos vão passando, ela pode sentir o tremor bem onde ela está tocando, ela pode sentir seus músculos flexionarem quando ele aperta as mãos...

Com uma respiração profunda, Oliver finalmente se move, suas mãos chegando até a cintura dela. Felicity segura a respiração com a familiaridade, seu coração decolando quando ele desliza as mãos em torno dela, segurando-a com força. Ela observa ele olhando para as mãos, enquanto ele a toca, como se ele estivesse se certificando de que ela é real, que o que ela está _dizendo_ é real, antes de, finalmente, parar com as mãos nos quadris dela.

Ela não tem certeza quem está tremendo mais neste momento.

"Foi um castelo" diz ele.

"O que?" Ela pergunta, piscando, esticando os dedos ao longo de sua tatuagem Bratva.

"Os travesseiros." Oliver sorri, olhando nos seus olhos. "Foi um castelo, não um forte."

Ela leva um segundo para entender, para perceber o que ele está dizendo e quando a ficha cai, Felicity solta uma risadinha. E então ela confirma.

"Bem, ela merece um pai que sabe disso." Ele olha para baixo, quase tímido e ela tem que morder o lábio como a visão dele fazendo isso, seu coração dá pulos. É tão estranhamente bonito e faz seu peito se sentir completo. "Oliver... Dizer às pessoas que você não é pai dela não significa que seja verdade." Isso faz ele endurecer e ela balança a cabeça, porque não significa nada. "Você é um pai incrível. Você aceitou a Ellie tão rápido e tão plenamente, é... me tira o fôlego assistir vocês. Nada que você diga amanhã vai mudar que você é o pai dela, Oliver, nada. Ela nunca duvidará disso, nunca vou deixá-la duvidar. E nada que você disser amanhã vai mudar que eu quero isso também ." O brilho nos olhos dele tira seu fôlego. "E não só para ela, mas para mim também. Muito mesmo."

"Felicity" ele respira.

Oliver a puxa mais perto, pressionando a testa contra a dela, enquanto ela treme com a maneira como ele pronuncia o nome dela.

Fe-li-ci-ty.

Ele desliza as mãos para cima, os dedos dançando sobre suas costelas, e ela está, ridiculamente, ciente deles enquanto ela respira fundo. Ele é amoroso e é só quando ele está a segurando assim, cercando-a e deixando-a entrar, que ela sente isso dentro dela, aquecendo-a de dentro para fora.

É isso.

Ele _é_ isso.

"Eu acho que fiquei loucamente apaixonada por você 30 segundos depois que nos conhecemos" murmura Felicity, o nariz roçando o dele. "Mas é muito mais agora, muito mais, porque... Oliver, a cada dia... Cada dia que eu passo com você, eu me apaixono um pouco mais. Eu nem sabia que isso era possível."

Ele segura a respiração, ecoando a forma como seu coração pula uma batida, no que ele se afasta para olhar para ela.

Felicity olha para ele, mal piscando, e a vulnerabilidade que está lentamente preenchendo ela, está refletida também nos olhos dele. Ele quase disse isso antes, ela sabe que ele quase disse... Mas ele tinha parado. E isso faz com que ela pare também.

Até que ela vê esperança lentamente encher os olhos dele, até que ela sente que ele está segurando a respiração, como se ele não tivesse certeza de que ele está ouvindo aquilo corretamente.

Ela começa a falar antes que ela possa se conter.

"Conhecer você mudou minha vida" sussurra Felicity. "Continua mudando todos os dias, faz com que seja melhor, de uma maneira que nunca imaginei que fosse possível. Não até que eu conhecer você. E saber que eu vou ter você e que teremos a Ellie..." Ela respira. "Oliver, eu não quero que seja por causa de tudo o que aconteceu, porque muita coisa aconteceu tão rápido... Eu preciso que você saiba que eu _quero_ isso. Eu quero você, porque... Porque eu amo você."

O rosto de Oliver se ilumina, surpresa, esperança e amor brilhando de volta para ela, e ela ri um pouco, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Eu te amo. Eu acho que te amo há muito tempo e..."

"Deus, eu também te amo," Oliver exala com uma onda de emoção, as palavras tão intensas e tão cheias de sentimento que ela sente em seus ossos e, então, ela coloca as mãos no rosto dele.

"É?" ela pergunta, mesmo que ela _saiba_. Suas mãos estão tremendo de novo, os polegares roçando seu rosto e ele está olhando para ela como... Como... Como se ela lhe tivesse dado a chave de tudo.

É muito... Mas ela quer. Ela quer tudo.

"Sim" ele sussurra, acenando com a cabeça, inclinando-se até quase seus lábios tocarem suavemente os dela. A barba faz cócegas no rosto dela, deliciosamente macia, sua respiração saindo ofegante. Sua pele é uma erupção de arrepios que ela pode sentir sob a ponta dos dedos e ela se aproximar ainda mais até que estar pressionada totalmente contra ele, colocando as mãos na parte de trás do pescoço dele. "Sim."

"Oliver" ela respira, ficando na ponta dos pés para se aproximar dele, mas ele ainda se segura, como se ele estivesse a saboreand suficiente para fazê-la sussurrar, "Eu tenho certeza que esta é a parte onde você me beija."

Ele ri, o sorriso fica em seus lábios enquanto ele faz exatamente isso.

Ela o encontra no meio do caminho.

No instante em que seus lábios tocam os dela, o resto do mundo vai para longe, deixando nada além deles, em uma névoa de amor, paz, calor e lar.

O beijo permanece carinhoso, suave, suas mãos a mantendo próxima, e isso traz lágrimas aos olhos, do quão preciosa ela se sente naquele momento. Ela se sente valorizada e amada... Enquanto eles tiverem um ao outro, eles podem fazer qualquer coisa.

É inebriante, apavorante e incrível ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que ela sinta uma fraqueza nos joelhos, uma onda de adrenalina que a faz segurá-lo mais apertado. Mas antes que ela possa entender as emoções que a enchem, antes que ela possa contemplar plenamente o que ela está sentindo, ela quer _mais_.

Ela _precisa_ de mais. Isto não é só desejo. É mais do que isso. É atração negada subindo para a cabeça. São anos tentando negar seus sentimentos, não permitindo que eles a controlassem. Dizendo e repetindo várias vezes que todos esses sentimentos foram unilaterais e que um dia os sonhos iriam parar, os pensamentos iriam parar, seus sentimentos iriam embora... É perceber agora que é mais, que sempre foi mais e que ela quer tudo, ela quer esse futuro com Oliver e ela vai fazer qualquer coisa para tê-lo.

Isso a preenche, preenche cada fibra do seu ser e ela se sente impotente contra isso.

O desejo queima sob a pele, de repente, crescendo de uma forma que a faz gemer, ela o beija com mais força, envolvendo os braços em volta do seu pescoço, pressionando todo o comprimento do seu corpo contra o dele - ele sempre foi _enorme_ assim? Ele parece ainda maior, assim, tão próximo a ela, tomando conta de tudo. Ela sente que está ficando perdida nele e ela não quer nada mais do que mergulhar de cabeça, se deixar ir.

E ele está _duro_ , seu corpo, de massa sólida, derrete-se sob seu toque, sempre sob o toque dela... Ela estaria mentindo para si mesma se ela não admitisse que ela já tinha notado isso antes, como ele reagia quando ela o tocava, mesmo quando era só a mão o tocando de leve ou quando ela fazia curativo nas feridas dele. Ele derrete por ela, este mesmo homem que vai contra as forças mais fortes na cidade, que fica entre o perigo e as vidas de inocentes, que não recua, porque ele sabe que é a escolha certa... É mais do que ela poderia ter imaginado, a maneira como ele se molda a ela, como se eles fossem feitos um para o outro.

É muito e isso está acontecendo rápido, muito rápido, mas ela não quer que ele pare. Ela não o faz.

Então, ela se entrega. Ela o deixa tomar conta completamente.

Oliver geme, um áspero, "Felicity", escapa antes de deixar cair suas mãos, uma desliza para baixo, do pescoço para o ombro, seus dedos deslizam sob a camiseta, a outra mão vai para a lateral. Felicity treme quando ele passa sobre suas costelas, seu polegar acariciando a lateral dos seus seios. É tão inocente, mas tão íntimo ao mesmo tempo, e ela geme, arqueando as costas para pressionar o peito contra o dele, enquanto ela passa a mão no cabelo, úmido de suor.

Ela passa as unhas pelo couro cabeludo dele, provocando um arrepio no corpo dele e ela levanta a perna para se aproximar dele - a protuberância crescendo em suas calças é pressionada contra ela, fazendo-a soltar um suspiro desesperado dos seus lábios e ela arqueia ainda mais. Há uma coisa viva dentro dela, controlando tudo, orientando tudo, _exigindo_ mais... E ela é, totalmente, impotente contra isso.

E ele também é, algo que ela não tinha percebido plenamente até que, de repente, ele a aperta ainda mais forte, puxando-a para mais perto, os seus braços em volta dela, suas mãos segurando a camisa dela. O movimento faz sua camisa subir, expondo a parte inferior das costas e quando as pontas dos dedos dele sentem sua pele nua, ele fica ainda ofegante, deslizando a mão por debaixo da roupa. Ele explora toda as costas dela, seus dedos deslizando sob seu sutiã, seguindo sua espinha, como se fosse a única coisa que eles foram feitos para fazer.

Ele está em toda parte e sua mente gira rápido, sem vontade de parar de beijá-lo para recuperar o fôlego. Ele é tão bom, ele tem um gosto tão bom, muito melhor do que ela poderia ter imaginado. Como é possível que cada beijo só fica melhor, só a faz desejar mais?

Ela nem sequer percebe o movimento até que a outra mão desliza em torno dela e ele a pega através calça jeans, com força, cravando os dedos, empurrando-a mais perto. Ele a sente tanto quanto ela sente ele, e tudo isso faz seu coração pular direto para fora do peito em antecipação, faz com que suas pernas se sintam fracas.

Felicity se ergue nas pontas dos pés para chegar mais perto dele e ele a aperta com mais força, ele move os quadris...

"Oh... Deus" ela geme, lutando para respirar, pressionando a testa contra a dele, emoção tomando conta dela. É muito mais, muito mais do que ela poderia ter imaginado...

 _Tão bom, tão, tão bom._

 _Não pare..._

Mas antes que ela possa sentir mais, antes que ela possa retribuir, antes que ela possa ouvir o mesmo barulho dele, Oliver congela. Felicity vai para trás apenas o suficiente para ver seu rosto, para ver seus olhos fechados, sua respiração áspera e irregular, seus músculos contraídos...

Ele parece que ele está pronto para acordar para a realidade, da direção que eles estavam seguindo em alta velocidade.

"Esse não é exatamente o local onde eu imaginei fazer amor com você pela primeira vez" diz ele, e ela leva um segundo para perceber que ele está sorrindo. Um segundo depois, ela se toca das palavras dele e sua boca fica seca com o quão profunda a sua voz foi quando ele disse ' _fazer amor_ '.

Oliver se afasta para trás, sem deixá-la ir, apenas o suficiente para vê-la melhor e o sorriso que ilumina seu rosto corresponde ao dele.

"Então, você já pensou sobre isso, hein?" ela pergunta e ele ri.

"Uma ou duas vezes" responde ele descaradamente. Seus olhos estreitos, um novo significado no olhar que ele está dando a ela, e de repente o momento de silêncio se transforma em algo se aquecendo novamente.

A respiração de Felicity está ofegante e os olhos dele vão para os lábios dela, olhos escurecidos pelo desejo, de uma maneira que faz seu estômago revirar. Eles estão ainda envolvidos um no outro, com as mãos dela enterradas no cabelo dele, sua perna em torno dele. As mãos dele ainda estão sobre ela, uma enterrada em sua camisa, a outra segurando ela perto o suficiente para que ela o sinta completamente.

Um rubor profundo passa por ela e ela engole seco.

"Isto não é exatamente o que eu tinha em mente também" admite ela, sem fôlego. "Isso não quer dizer que a academia não seja sedutora. Quero dizer, as luzes fluorescentes quebram..."

Oliver ri baixinho antes de concordar. "Nós devemos voltar lá para cima."

"Sim." Felicity engole. "Andar de cima."

Embora pareça tão longe. Muito longe.

Nenhum deles se mexe. As pálpebras do Oliver parecem pesadas, a pele dele aquecendo ainda mais sob seu toque. Ela agarra seu cabelo, enquanto ele lentamente desliza a mão mais para baixo, passando pela parte traseira, para baixo das curvas dela, até que seus dedos roçam sua virilha.

Ela geme, os quadris dela se movem para a frente, ele fecha os olhos, enquanto ela se esfrega exatamente onde ele precisa dela... Exatamente onde ela precisa dele.

"Felicity" ele respira, com a voz embargada, o som de seu desesperado desejo é a sua ruína dos dois.

Eles movem-se ao mesmo tempo.

Os lábios se encontram desesperadamente, engolindo o gemido dela, ele a puxa contra seu peito, quase a levantando do chão. Os dedos da Felicity apertam em seu cabelo, enquanto ela se abre para ele e Oliver desce o braço, segurando sua cintura...

Oliver a pega sem esforço, os lábios sem nunca perder o contato, sua mão deslizando ainda mais entre as pernas para segurá-la melhor, fazendo com que seu sexo sinta uma ânsia que faz a gemer. Felicity enrola as pernas em torno dele, puxando-o contra ela, o calor crescente produzido por ambos faz com que eles segurem um ao outro com mais força. Sua boca se move contra a dela, sua barba raspa em seu rosto quando ele muda de ângulo para beijá-la mais profundo, para beijá-la com mais força.

As sensações que a dominam são intensas, inebriante, e ela é impotente contra elas, completamente impotente. Ele é um furacão que varre através dela, virando tudo dentro dela de cabeça para baixo, de uma maneira que ela nunca, nunca poderia ter imaginado sentir, é inebriante.

Ela não percebe que ele está se movimentando até que ele começar a baixá-los para o chão. Ele estremece quando ele coloca o peso sobre o joelho e ela se afasta um pouco e diz, "Você está bem?"

"Eu estou bem" ele sussurra se reaproximando, seus lábios encontrando os dela de novo, tão insaciável quanto ela é.

Oliver a coloca para baixo, segurando todo o seu peso como se fosse nada, fazendo seu corpo vibrar quando ele gentilmente a acomoda no chão antes de cobrir seu corpo com o dele.

Seu próximo movimento é _perfeito_ , contra seu sexo, e ela para o beijo com um suspiro, sua boca aberta, a cabeça caindo para trás. Ela entrelaça seus tornozelos atrás das costas dele, usando a vantagem para ajudar nos pequenos movimentos dele, não importa que ambos estão vestindo jeans, que as sensações poderiam ser silenciadas por causa disso ou dolorosas ou algo assim, ela não sente nada além _dele_.

"Oh deus," ele respira, passando as mãos no cabelo dela, massageando a sua cabeça. Sua bochecha arranhando a dela, criando ondas de calor dentro dela, direto até sua alma, ela se vira para ele e ele sussurra: "Deus, Felicity..."

"Oliver" ela consegue dizer antes dos lábios se encontrarem novamente.

Eles se movem juntos, rápido e forte, perdidos no prazer florescendo entre eles. Ele é tão quente pairando sobre ela, pressionando seu corpo bem onde ela precisa, _e Deus_ , isso é tão bom, tão bom. As mãos da Felicity deslizam pelas costas dele, segurando-o ainda mais para perto, seus quadris subindo para encontrar os dele. Ele engasga com um gemido, o som ecoa em seu peito, quando ambos se esfregam com mais força.

Desejo corre através de suas veias em uma corrida quente e só cresce, mais e mais quente...

Felicity sente primeiro.

Com um desesperado, "Aah!", o prazer explode fundo dentro dela, irradiando através de seu corpo em ondas que a deixam sem fôlego. Ela arqueia as costas, seus quadris se movem sem ritmo, ela cava as unhas nos ombros dele. Ele se agarra com mais força, seus dedos segurando seu cabelo enquanto a outra mão desliza para baixo de seu corpo para agarrar sua coxa, posicionando-a mais pra cima, seus quadris movendo-se mais rápido.

É incrível - lindo - e só a deixa mais em extâse.

Seu nome é uma litania em seus lábios enquanto ele persegue seu próprio prazer, ela se derrete sob ele, tentando respirar, tentando segurar, cada centímetro de seu corpo está tremendo. Oliver enterra o rosto em seu pescoço, seu hálito quente contra sua pele e ela levanta as pernas ainda mais, abrindo mais...

Ele apenas leva mais alguns movimentos antes que ele esteja pulando o precipício junto com ela, um belo e ofegante "Felicity!" em seus lábios, então ele estremece, os quadris dele se movendo sem pensar até que ele ser consumido pelo próprio clímax.

Oliver não consegue evitar cair por cima dela, seu peito sob o dela, o rosto dele pressionado contra seu ombro. Ela está tão atordoada quanto ele. Seus olhos estão pesados, tão pesados.

Aquilo foi…

 _Uau_.

Felicity acaricia a parte de trás do seu pescoço, virando seu rosto para o dele.

"Então... _Isso_ aconteceu" ela sussurra.

Oliver ri cansado, levantando a cabeça para dar um beijo molhado.

"Sim" diz ele. Ele a beija de novo e de novo, os músculos tremendo, antes que ele balança a cabeça rindo levemente. "Eu sinto como se estivesse na escola."

Felicity ri baixinho, mordendo o lábio inferior. "Estou feliz. Quero dizer, eu não estou feliz por você se sentir como se estivesse na escola. Ou, talvez eu esteja, porque isso meio que foi _incrível_ , e um amasso não foi exatamente o que tinha em mente... E eu nunca imaginei que eu iria dizer essas palavras para você." Ele ri. "Mas estou feliz que isso aconteceu. É estranho?"

"Não." Oliver diz, balançando a cabeça, sabendo exatamente o que ela está dizendo. "Porque eu também estou."

"Que bom."

Felicity coloca as mãos no rosto dele, puxando-o para um beijo que ela sente por seu corpo inteiro e ele se derrete contra ela, os beijos lentamente se transformando em suaves selinhos, que acabam com o Oliver se inclinando sobre ela, sua testa pressionada contra ela.

"Eu deveria me limpar um pouco" ele sussurra.

Ela geme baixinho, um sorriso nos lábios antes de concordar. "Sim. E dormir. Dormir soa tão bem agora."

Oliver balança a cabeça concordando, beijando-a mais uma vez antes de finalmente se mover. Ele se levanta lentamente, puxando-a com ele. Seus movimentos são calmos e eles se agarram um no outro, o tanto quanto podem, sem querer realmente se soltar... Mas eles fazem, reajustando as roupas. Oliver pega a camisa e ela lambe os lábios enquanto olha para ele.

Há uma nova intimidade entre eles, algo experimental, mas verdadeiro. O calor ainda irradia através de seu corpo, o prazer cantarolando em seus nervos. Eles não deixam espaço para pausas estranhas, Oliver só pega a mão dela e vai em direção a porta.

Então, Felicity olha para seus dedos entrelaçados com um sorriso calmo, ele faz o mesmo.

Ele congela quando vê. Suas mãos ainda estão cobertas de sangue seco, inchada de bater suas frustrações no saco. Ela distraidamente se pergunta se há sangue no saco de pancadas.

O olhar fechado está de volta e ela para, puxando a mão dele para ele parar também.

"Ei, você está bem?" ela pergunta.

"Sim", ele responde. "Estou bem."

Eles fazem o caminho de volta para o quarto.

Oliver a mantém perto e ele pergunta se ela se incomoda do quão apertado ele está segurando a mão dela. O choque de ver sua pele sangrando contra a pele dela tão limpa, foi tão aterrorizante quanto antes, o que o fez querer segurá-la ainda mais apertado, como se sua presença pudesse desfazer o dano que ele fez a si mesmo, também faz com que o motivo que o fez ir lá embaixo em primeiro lugar voltasse com toda a força, erradicando a paz que ele sentiu nos últimos minutos.

 _"Eu te amo."_

Ela ama ele. _Ela_ ama _ele_.

O coração do Oliver acelera com as palavras dela novamente, como se ele estivesse ouvindo de novo para a primeira vez. E ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais natural e óbvia do mundo.

 _Ela ama ele._

Ele tinha demorado alguns segundos para perceber o que eles tinham acabado de fazer. Aquilo foi... Ele nem sequer tem palavras para descrever. E tinha sido tão _simples_ , tão fácil, que se fosse como qualquer outra pessoa, ele teria se perguntando o que diabos eles estavam pensando, mas com a Felicity... O jeito que ela fez ele se sentir... Tão _bem_ , tão _vivo_. E depois de tudo, ele não queria fazer mais nada além de se entregar em seus braços e nunca mais sair. Ele tinha se sentido tão relaxado, tão _contente_... Tudo por causa dela.

Foi surpreendente - ainda é - e suaviza a dor no estômago quando ele pensa sobre o amanhã, sobre o que sua mãe quer que ele diga.

 _"Não. De jeito nenhum, você não pode estar me pedindo para dizer que a Ellie não é... Que ela não é minha. Ela é. E eu não vou dizer."_

 _"Oliver..."_

 _"Não... Não, eu não vou... Eles não podem tê-la. Eles não vão ter isso. Eu não..."_

 _"É a melhor opçã mais segura. Pense na Ellie, na Felicity, e o que é estar ligado ao nome Queen, o que agora significa para elas."_

 _"Não é por isso que estou..."_

 _"Precisa ser. Seu foco deve ser na segurança delas."_

 _"A segurança delas é a única coisa que me interessa."_

 _"Bom. Então, você pode reconhecer que não é exatamente seguro para elas agora ou - por extensão - para nós."_

 _"Nós?"_

 _"Não olhe para mim assim. Oliver, você sabe que não é o que eu quis dizer. Isso vai causar estragos, estragos que nós simplesmente não podemos pagar."_

 _"Você quer dizer estragos que você não pode pagar."_

 _"Você esqueceu tão facilmente da empresa? Ou que a Isabel quase tirou tudo de nós?"_

 _"Não, mas em comparação não é..."_

 _"Bom. Então vamos realizar uma coletiva de imprensa e você vai explicar que Ellie é filha da Felicity e não sua."_

 _"Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não posso... Não, não posso. Eu não vou. Eu já... Ela é minha filha."_

 _"Você pode, Oliver, e você vai... Porque é a melhor coisa que você pode fazer por elas. Agora, explicar o papel da Felicity será um pouco mais problemático, visto que ela era sua assistente, mas você pode simplesmente dizer... Que se tornou mais do que isso. Vocês mantiveram profissionais, porque ela trabalhou para você, mas agora que ela não é sua funcionária, agora que a sua situação de trabalho mudou, vocês estão juntos e você está feliz... Feliz o suficiente para aceitar a filha dela em sua vida."_

Ela tinha o deixado sem palavras com isso. Ele tinha travado a mandíbula enquanto pensava nas opções, enquanto passava por todos os ângulos, todas as possibilidades... Mas a pior parte foi aceitar que fazia sentido, deixando um sabor amargo na boca.

Felicity não aceitou essa opção.

 _"Essa não pode ser a nossa única opção."_

 _"Infelizmente, é. É mais seguro, para você e para Ellie."_

 _"Mas ele é o pai dela, se alguém olhar tempo suficiente..."_

 _"Eles vão ver um homem que aceitou uma mulher e sua filha em sua vida, como se fossem seus próprios."_

 _"Mas são dele! Quero dizer nós, nós somos dele ."_

 _"Se você tiver outra sugestão, estou mais do que feliz em ouvir... Mas eu acho que ambos sabemos que este é o único caminho sensato para se tomar."_

Felicity agarrou seu braço com tanta força, inconscientemente, espelhando seu aperto na própria Ellie. Sua mão tinha apertado tanto a Ellie, quase como se ele não quisesse deixá-la ir por nada, por nenhum motivo nesse mundo, a ponto da sua filha dizer _"Ai, papai, isso dói."_

 _"Desculpe, Ellie-bug"._

O apelido tinha deslizado como se fosse natural... Porque era, porque é. Porque é como ele chama sua filha, porque foi assim que sua mãe tinha chamado a Thea, assim com a Thea havia chamado ele.

Ellie é a _sua_... Só que agora ele tem que dizer ao mundo que ela não é.

Porque sua segurança vem em primeiro lugar, sempre.

Oliver range os dentes.

Ele não está tão mal como antes, não desde que a Felicity o encontrou, mas a inquietação ainda está lá e ele tem certeza que estará lá até bem depois de amanhã de manhã, quando ele tiver que ir à frente de um grupo de estranhos e dizer...

Só de _pensar_ , já dói.

O sentimento o deixa enjoado e sua mente vai, involuntariamente, para quando ele se sentiu assim, antes desta coisa explodir na cara deles, de volta para quando ele viu a expressão no rosto da Thea mais cedo, fazendo com que o seu peito doa ainda mais.

Oliver engole, tentando deixar isso tudo de lado, apertando a mão da Felicity na sua - tanto para a tranquilidade dela, uma vez que a linha de preocupação apareceu novamente entre suas sobrancelhas, como para dele. O sorriso dela torna tudo mais fácil... Assim como a cena que eles presenciam ao entrar no quarto deles.

Ambos pausam, Oliver fica de boca aberta, ligeiramente, no ele vê a Sara e a Ellie esparramadas no chão em frente ao sofá, aconchegadas por um mar de travesseiros, obviamente, tirados da cama. Ellie está deitada com a cabeça na perna da Sara, suas pequenas mãos torcendo a manta com que ela dormiu de manhã. Ambas estão atentas na televisão, assistindo A Pequena Sereia, embora ele saiba, sem dúvida alguma, que Sara sabia que eles estavam lá, antes mesmo deles sequer chegarem às escadas.

Ellie só tem atenção pro filme.

A domesticidade simples da cena faz seu coração doer - com _felicidade_ – e, de repente, ter que dizer algumas palavras que ele _sabe_ que não são verdadeiras, não parece ser tão ruim.

"Ei, vocês dois" Sara diz, diversão domina o tom de voz, ela olha para eles. Suas sobrancelhas sobem e Oliver percebe que ele nem sequer olhou no espelho lá embaixo. Ele só pode imaginar como seu cabelo está, o que suas roupas demonstram - ele não olhou para sua calça jeans, ele estava ocupado com a Felicity - e se seus lábios estão tão lindamente inchados como os dela estão... Ele percebe que ele realmente não se importa, na verdade. Ele conhece a Sara melhor do que ninguém e ele sabe que não existem quaisquer ressentimentos de ambos os lados. Então, ao invés de baixar a cabeça e largar a mão da Felicity, ele apenas sorri.

Ele quer que as pessoas em sua vida saibam sobre eles, ele _precisa_ que eles saibam.

Felicity não está nessa mesma página ainda, no entanto, pelo menos em relação a Sara. Ela tenta desentrelaçar os dedos, mas ele não a deixa.

O sorriso da Sara não some, ela gentilmente se levanta, a Ellie mal reage. "Talvez eu deva ficar aqui e terminar o filme com Ellie enquanto vocês dois..."

A insinuação é óbvia.

"Ah não, isso não é... O que fizemos. Ou, quero dizer... O que estamos fazendo" responde Felicity. Ela ri e quando Oliver olha para ela com um sorriso paciente, ele sabe que ela está desconfortável porque ela o ignora completamente. "Isso é... Não."

Ele a puxa um pouco mais, muito para desgosto dela.

Sara ri, balançando a cabeça, mordendo a língua para não fazer mais comentários enquanto ela se aproxima deles.

"Sua mãe teve uma reunião com o gerente da campanha, então ela deixou a Ellie comigo" Sara diz ao Oliver antes de olhar para os dois. "Espero que tudo bem."

"Claro," Oliver responde. "Sempre. Além disso, não há, provavelmente, ninguém que possa mantê-la mais segura nesse momento do que você."

Sara parece satisfeita e ele sorri para ela - não há mais ninguém com quem ele preferiria deixar a Ellie, porque ele sabe que ela faria qualquer coisa para protegê-la, apenas em virtude do tipo de pessoa que ela é.

"Ellie já escovou os dentes." Sarah olha de volta para a menina. "Nem sequer tive que mandar."

"Ela é assustadoramente boa assim, não é?" Felicity diz, esticando a cabeça para olhar ao redor da Sara. Sua voz é suave, como se falar da Ellie a acalmasse. "Isso me deixa um pouco preocupada sobre como o próximo vai sair."

Ele tinha quase esquecido que ela está grávida no futuro. O estômago do Oliver vibra com a antecipação que o enche... Juntamente com um pouco de medo dos acontecimentos do dia que vêm rugindo de volta.

"O próximo?" Sara questiona.

"Oh..." A Felicity fica de boca aberta, seus dedos apertam os dele.

Ele entra em cena, a voz falhando um pouco com o peso do que o futuro reserva para eles.

"Felicity está grávida na época da Ellie" diz ele e quando as palavras saem, quando se estabelece um silêncio em torno deles, ele não pode evitar o sorriso, nem a Sara.

"De um menino," Felicity intervém, quase como se fosse involuntário, porque ela fecha a boca um segundo depois.

"É..." Oliver se vira para ela. "É um menino?"

"Ellie me disse, eu acho que tinha..." ela fala e Oliver só pode olhar para ela com admiração, ela sorri, um sorriso involuntário, bonito, que ilumina seu rosto inteiro. "Surpresa."

"Uau", ele consegue falar, balançando a cabeça. _Um menino?_ Eles vão ter um menino? De alguma forma é mais real agora, que está grávida e sabendo que é um menino, que eles estão adicionando à sua família... Que Ellie tem um irmãozinho a caminho. Por um segundo, ele se esquece de tudo que está acontecendo ao seu redor e olha para Felicity, tentando compreender o ideia de ter um menino. Outro bebê. Um bebê. "Uau."

O rosto de Felicity suaviza e ela aperta os lábios ligeiramente, balançando a cabeça. "Sim. Uau."

Sara não diz nada e se aproxima mais deles, apertando seus ombros. Ela se ergue nos dedos dos pés para beijar o rosto da Oliver, antes de beijar a Felicity.

"Estou feliz por vocês" diz ela. Ela aperta o ombro de Oliver para dar ênfase e ele sabe o que ela está dizendo - _'Isso é tudo o que você merece e eu estou feliz que você tê-lo'._

"Obrigado" ele responde.

A voz de Felicity é calma quando ela diz "Obrigada... Isso... Significa muito..."

 _Vindo de você._

Sara sorri como se tivesse ouvido as palavras não ditas e acenando antes de recuar. "Eu vou fazer mais uma vistoria pela casa, verificar se está tudo trancado. Eu vejo vocês de manhã."

De manhã. A coletiva de imprensa. E assim, a sensação de peso está de volta em seu estômago.

"Sim" ele responde fracamente. "Vejo você pela manhã."

Sara se vira para a Ellie gritando, "Tchau, docinho," com um pequeno aceno.

"Tchau" a criança vagamente responde.

Sara ri. Ela dá a Felicity e Oliver um aceno antes de sair, fechando a porta suavemente.

A primeira coisa que ele quer fazer é ir para a sua filha, mas não assim, não com as mãos machucadas e sujas de sangue. Elas estão, finalmente, começando a doer, assim como as palavras que Felicity disse lá embaixo começam a ser entendidas.

"Eu vou me limpar" Oliver diz, pressionando os lábios na testa da Felicity. "Eu volto já."

"Volta logo" ela sussurra quando os lábios dele a beija novamente, agora na boca.

E ele se apressa.

De repente, o pensamento de estar longe de sua família por mais de um segundo é quase insuportável, o que é um forte contraste com o antes, quando ele teve que fugir por medo de que ele pudesse explodir. Ele só precisava bater em alguma coisa, quebrar alguma coisa... _Qualquer coisa_ que não fosse levado lá para fora e chegasse aos ouvidos da multidão, que só crescia nos portões da Mansão. Não foi o saco de pancadas que ele tinha visto, mas as pessoas que estão lá fora, os dois idiotas que estavam na _Verdant_... Isabel... Slade.

Não ajudou em nada. Muito pelo contrário, ele só tinha se irritado mais, agitado pela raiva, frustração e o desejo de fazer exatamente o oposto do que sua mãe estava sugerindo... Mas ele sabia o quão estúpido que era, ele ainda sabe disso. Essa compreensão não diminuiu a raiva que fervia na boca do estômago; ela só o fez bater mais forte.

Até a Felicity.

Ele não tinha percebido o quanto ele ansiava pela absolvição dela, sua racionalidade... Seu perdão. Ele não tinha sido capaz de perdoar a si mesmo - ele ainda não se perdoou, ele provavelmente não irá nunca - mas sua clemência... Ele precisava, com um desespero que o golpeou no estômago, deixando-o sem fôlego até que ela brilhou a sua luz sobre ele.

Mas Felicity está certa, ela está muito certa.

Ele vai fazer o que ele tem que fazer pela Ellie, não há nenhuma dúvida sobre isso.

Mesmo assim... Que tipo de homem - que tipo de _pai_ \- nega sua própria filha? Como isso pode ser algo bom?

E o que a Ellie vai pensar?

Deus, isso poderia assombrá-lo mais do que qualquer outra coisa nessa confusão. O pensamento de ver seu pequeno rosto torcendo de dor e confusão, a testa vai franzida e seus olhos lhe pedindo respostas que ele não pode dar. Ele não quer fazer isso com ela, ele não pode. Ela é muito jovem e ela não vai entender _por que_ ele tem que fazer isso... Mas ela vai entender seu pai dizendo que ela não é dele. Isso ela vai entender. E ele quer mais do que qualquer coisa poupá-la disso.

Ela não vai estar lá amanhã de manhã, ela não terá que ouvi-lo e ele sabe que a Felicity não vai deixá-la assistir pela mesma razão.

Isso não faz ele se sentir melhor.

Oliver lava as mãos, evita se olhar no espelho, quase estremecendo enquanto ele esfrega o sangue de suas mãos até que a pele fique rosa e crua. Elas estão com hematomas e ele xinga em voz baixa - ele não tinha nem pensado em enfaixar as mãos quando ele foi lá para baixo. Ele não tinha intenção de fazer nada, além de bater...

Ele seca as mãos e deixa o banheiro. Ele vai para o armário, se despindo, pegando uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta limpa.

Quando ele sai, Oliver tem que piscar com a súbita falta de luz, exceto pela claridade da televisão. Ellie ainda está na frente do sofá, assistindo o filme e a Felicity... Seu coração pula uma batida quando vê onde ela está, deitada no pé da cama, de bruços, com cabeça apoiada na mão, assistindo o filme também. Ela já tinha se trocado e usava uma calça _legging_ e a mesma camisa larga da noite passada. Ontem nem tinha passado pela cabeça se questionar se é dele.

Uma onda de tranquilidade toma conta dele.

"Eu arrumei um problema", sussurra Felicity.

Oliver bufa uma risada silenciosa. "Por que?"

"Aparentemente, só a tia Sara pode ficar com ela na frente da TV," Felicity responde, e apesar da escuridão no quarto, Oliver pode ouvir seu sorriso.

"É mesmo?" ele pergunta, olhando para onde a Ellie está deitada. Ele está se movendo antes que ele possa pensar duas vezes, indo direto para ela. Oliver fica de joelhos - é mais fácil do que foi de manhã, embora ele ainda estremeça quando ele coloca pressão sobre o joelho lesionado - e sussurra: "Ei, Ellie-bug" enquanto ele tenta se deitar com ela.

"Não, papai," Ellie diz, empurrando em seu rosto quando ele fica mais perto dela. Ela nem mesmo desvia o olhar da tela, ela só vira a cabeça para continuar assistindo o film coisa mais fofa do mundo, sentir as mãos dela empurrando ele, ambos sabendo que ele vai para qualquer lugar que ela pedir. "Estou assistindo um filme."

"Eu sei," Oliver responde. "Posso assistir com você?"

"Não."

É simples, direto e tão completamente desconcertante, que ele tem que morder a língua para não rir em voz alta.

Tudo que não está nesse momento, tudo que está fora desta sala, de repente, não existe mais, como se estive lá há um segundo, mas agora se foi.

"Oh, tudo bem então" ele diz e a parte surpreendente é que ele tem que forçar o tom de mágoa em sua voz. "Por que não?"

"Esse é o lugar da Big Sara."

"Sim, claro." Oliver acena com a cabeça, inclinando-se mais para ver seu rosto, bloqueando parcialmente a tela e ela faz uma cara de brava. "Posso, pelo menos, ganhar um beijo de boa noite?"

Ellie suspira, toda exasperada e se senta apenas o suficiente para lhe dar um beijo... Exceto que ela ainda está tentando assistir ao filme ao mesmo tempo e acaba quase beijando seu nariz. Oliver se ajusta para acertar e ela beija o canto da sua boca. Com uma risada, ele a puxa para mais perto para que ele possa pressionar um beijo na bochecha dela.

"Papai!" diz ela, contorcendo-se para se afastar dele. "Eu estou tentando assistir a Ariel!"

"Ok, ok," Oliver diz, colocando-a de volta nas almofadas, mas não antes de beijar o topo de sua cabeça. "Amo você, Ellie-bug".

"Sim, papai" ela responde distraidamente.

Oliver balança a cabeça com um sorriso, sentindo-se mais leve do que ele esteve toda a tarde e se levanta. Se abaixar como ele fez agora pouco o faz lembrar das lesões que o Slade infligiu nele naquela manhã - deus, foi o que, apenas algumas horas atrás? Parece que foi há uma eternidade.

Ele volta para a cama.

"Eu acho que alguém está um pouco irritadiço," Felicity diz enquanto o Oliver sobe na cama, deitando atrás dela, seus pés pendurado pra fora da cama.

Ele não hesita mais, ele não espera - Oliver apenas a abraça, apoiando a cabeça sobre a mão para ver a televisão, no que se aproxima mais dela, puxando-a contra ele. Ela faz um pequeno barulho de surpresa, mas ela mexe para trás, pressionando a metade inferior bem contra o seu...

"Felicity" diz ele, cerrando os dentes quando seu corpo responde instantaneamente. Seus quadris se movem para a frente, buscando o mais delicioso atrito, parecido com o que eles fizeram só alguns minutos atrás no andar de baixo e ele mal se contem de agarrar seu quadril para mantê-la ali mesmo, onde ele pode sentir muito mais ela.

Ele está, subitamente, muito, muito ciente de que ele está suando... E que eles, definitivamente, não estão sozinhos.

"Desculpa" ela responde com um pequeno sorriso, ele pode ouvir em sua voz e sabe que ela, definitivamente, _não_ está arrependida. "Eu estou, apenas, tentando ficar confortável."

Oliver exala lentamente, fechando os olhos. Ele diz a si mesmo para não se mover, para não fazer nada, porque Ellie está ali e ela pode escutar... Mas ele não pode evitar, e ele não quer. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele pode tocar a Felicity como ele quer e ela o aceita, em cada pedacinho dela. Esse pensamento por si só é inebriante e ele mexe as mãos antes que ele possa evitar.

"Oliver..." ela começa, a voz num tom de aviso, mas também desejo. "Nós não podemos .."

Ele sorri. "Eu estou apenas ficando confortável."

Felicity ri.

Oliver pressiona a mão contra seu estômago, deliciando-se com a pele suave e macia e se inclina para frente, pressionando o rosto contra a parte de trás do pescoço dela. Ela inala bruscamente, apoiando-se nele sem um pingo de hesitação, sua mão subindo para cobrir a sua, mas não para impedi-lo. Ele toma isso como sua sugestão e desliza as pontas dos dedos, roçando a curva suave dos seios.

Ambos sentem, sentem a promessa em seu toque, e ela se inclina para ele ainda mais, a mão que está cobrindo a dele incentivando para ele subir mais... Ele inclina a cabeça contra ela, seus lábios encontrando a borda do seu ombro enquanto ambos se movem, tão lentamente que dói, até que sua mão encontra o seio dela.

"Felicity" ele geme, mal se controlando para não falar muito alto e chamar a atenção da Ellie. Ele a agarra levemente, sente seu mamilo endurecer contra a palma da mão, um arrepio tornando o mamilo ainda mais...

Ela tinha parado de respirar, a cabeça caindo para trás, dando-lhe mais acesso, a mão ainda cobrindo a dele, incitando-o a segurá-la com mais força. Ele pode sentir o coração dela batendo contra a palma da mão e ele lembra de como estava batendo forte naquela manhã, quando ele aconchegou sua cabeça no peito dela. Ele nem tinha pensado sobre aquele momento até agora, de que tinha sido um ato de confiança e respeito por saber que ela estava lá, de precisar senti-la, especialmente com a percepção de que ele poderia ter morrido, de que tudo poderia ter sido mudado...

Mas agora, agora é diferente. Agora ela está aqui, eles estão juntos e ela ama ele, ele a ama. Deus, ele a ama, tanto, e ele a amou, por tanto tempo. Ele apenas vivia em negação...

Chega de negar.

Oliver respira fundo, seu corpo endurecendo, dizendo a si mesmo para parar, mas ele não quer. O mesmo desespero que sentia lá embaixo começa a enchê-lo novamente, fazendo seus músculos ferverem com a necessidade de senti-la.

Ele quer ela. Não, é mais do que isso, ele precisa dela. Ele precisa sentir ela ao redor dele, abraçando-o, segurando-o enquanto ele a preenche, enquanto ele se conecta com ela de uma forma que é... Primordial, fundamental e... E ele sabe o que está o impulsionando, é o fato de que ele tem ela, depois de todo esse tempo, mas também que a Ellie está aqui, a manifestação física do seu amor, e que amanhã...

 _Amanhã._

A realidade bate nele como uma tonelada de tijolos e ele congela.

"Oliver?"

Felicity se vira, movendo-se até que ela esteja olhando para ele. A luz da TV faz seu rosto brilhar, destacando a preocupação presente em suas feições.

"Eu posso praticamente ouvir seus pensamento," Felicity diz, a mão apontando para sua testa. Ele sorri, mas ele sabe que não chegou em seus olhos, porque ela coloca a mão na sua bochecha, seu polegar passando pela linha suave de seus lábios. Ele espera ela reiterar o que disse lá embaixo, mas ela não o faz. Ela morde o lábio inferior em vez disso, inclinando a cabeça antes de sussurrar, "É incrível."

Isso não é o que ele estava esperando.

Oliver franze a testa, perguntando: "O que?" Seus lábios se movem sob o polegar, e ela não se move. Ele pressiona um beijo suave, fazendo-a sorrir.

"Você" Ela responde simplesmente, seus olhos passando sobre seu rosto e seu coração bate mais rápido com a forma como ela está olhando para ele, como ela está... Feliz. Ele respira, ela continua, "Não é justo você ter que se levantar amanhã para dizer todas aquelas coisas, porque você..." Ela respira profundamente. "Você ama com todo o seu coração, Oliver, você sempre amou. E a maneira como você é com a Ellie, é... Eu nem sei como descrever." Ela sorri. "Você a ama tanto."

Ele engole o nó na garganta. As palavras dela removem o peso dentro dele, lenta, mas seguramente, e desaparece ainda mais quando ela se aproxima mais dele, segurando o rosto dele com as duas mãos.

Ela é _incrível_ , sua Felicity, e quando ela olha para ele - como se ele tivesse entregado a ela a chave para o seu futuro, como se não fosse o contrário - ele se deixa perder dentro dela, deixa ela estar ali de um jeito que ele nunca deixou ninguém entrar. Uma onda de medo aparece rapidamente, algo querendo que ele recue, dizendo-lhe para esperar, mas ele cansou de esperar...

Ela é tão forte, tão poderosa e ela está olhando para ele como se ele fosse a coisa pela qual ela estava esperando.

Ele é um maldito idiota por ter dito a si mesmo que ele não poderia tê-la, por manter-se longe dela.

"Amanhã não significa nada, Oliver, e nunca não vai significar" ela continua, "porque eu sei a verdade e a Ellie sabe a verdade. Isso é tudo o que importa."

A convicção na voz dela o deixa sem palavras. Como ele conseguiu ter tanta sorte, ser o homem mais sortudo do mundo por tê-la em sua vida, por ela _querer_ estar em sua vida, querer criar uma vida com ele, _juntos_.

"E se estamos sendo honestos" diz ela. "Você não é exatamente o melhor mentiroso, Oliver." Ele ri, balançando a cabeça - como é que ela ainda não percebeu que era para _ela_ que ele nunca conseguiu mentir? "Então, se eles realmente acreditarem em você lá em cima, quando você disser que não é o pai da Ellie, então eles estão só..."

Oliver não pode evitar. Antes que ela possa terminar a frase, seus lábios cobrem os dela.

Ela é tão quente, tão suave e perfeita, e ela se encaixa contra ele, perfeitamente, assim como ele sempre soube que ela faria.

Felicity é seu santuário, ela tem sido desde que ele pediu ajuda quando estava muito ferido para voltar para a _foundry_ , e até mesmo antes disso, quando ele foi até ela por seus conhecimentos em informática. Ele sabia que, quando Walter recomendou ela, no segundo em que ele entrou em seu cubículo, que ela era alguém que ele poderia pedir auxílio, a quem recorrer, depender... E é incrível o quanto mais ela veio a significar para ele, e não apenas nesse último dia.

Ela é isso, a pessoa que ele pode confiar, a que ele escuta, a pessoa que ele deixa entrar sem medo, mesmo sem perceber. Não há mais ninguém, e ouvir a maneira como ela descreve seus sentimentos pela Ellie, como ela vê isso e a forma como a afeta...

Ele a ama, tanto, e ele quer dizer pra todo mundo. Ele quer subir naquele pódio amanhã e dizer a todos que ele encontrou a mulher que ele quer passar o resto de sua vida, a mulher que ilumina seu caminho, que o orienta e que o escolheu para construir uma vida, para ter filhos. Que a Ellie é sua filha e ele a ama, ele ama as duas...

Mas ele não pode, ainda não. Mas um dia... Um dia ele poderá e é essa percepção que, finalmente, retira o peso de seus ombros.

Felicity geme baixinho com ele e ele a beija ainda mais, envolvendo o braço ao redor dela para puxá-la para mais perto. Ambos cientes com o quão excitado ele está, quão sensível ambos são... E como perigosamente fora de controle que eles estão.

Ele não quer parar, ele realmente não quer parar... Mas o som da Ariel e Scuttle falando no fundo lembra que sua criança está no quarto.

Ele modera apenas o suficiente para se afastar um pouco.

Ela está respirando com dificuldade, os olhos ainda fechados. Suas mãos migraram para o cabelo dele e os dedos estão enrolados, apertando por um segundo – ele fecha os olhos com a sensação, seus dedos a apertam em resposta e ele está a ponto de ceder, quando ela se solta dele.

Felicity balança a cabeça um pouco, lambendo os lábios - e isso é uma má ideia, uma ideia horrível da parte dela, porque tudo o que ele pode ver nesses poucos segundos é a língua cor-de-rosa correndo pelos lábios, lambendo onde ele tinha tocado e ele quer prová-la ainda mais.

"Ok" ela respira, balançando a cabeça novamente - ela para de balançar e ele entende, porque parece que é para ele também, tanto quanto é para ela. Mas a forma como ela está olhando para ele, quão escuro seus olhos estão por trás de suas pálpebras... Ela balança a cabeça. "OK."

Por um segundo, ela não se move e nem ele. Eles se abraçam um pouco mais apertado, tensão fazendo com que o ar praticamente solte faíscas entre eles.

Ele provou um pouco e não foi o suficiente, ele quer mais. Ele quer ver quando ela perdendo o controle, ouvir mais, sentir mais... Mas não agora, definitivamente não agora. E se ele a levasse para fora do quarto ou fizesse algo besta como chamar Sara de volta para manter a Ellie ocupada, ele sabe que não seria capaz de parar, e nem ela, e a primeira vez que ele fizer amor com esta mulher, não vai ser uma rapidinha em algum quarto aleatório ou no armário ou até mesmo no banheiro, só porque eles não podem se controlar.

Mas se ele pudesse apenas...

Oliver fala quase inaudível, "Felicity", antes de beija-la de novo, só mais uma vez, e ela está bem ali, encontrando ele a cada centímetro do caminho.

Não é o suficiente e não vai ser suficiente, mas que tem que ser. Eles têm tempo, essa é a parte importante lembrar: eles têm tempo.

Ele se afasta antes que ele possa ir mais longe e se deita novamente, forçando os olhos para o filme. Ele não assiste, ele não assiste nada disso - toda sua atenção está sobre ela, no que ela se deita ao lado dele, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Ela está deslumbrante, com a boca aberta, ofegante, o cabelo um pouco bagunçado, os óculos ligeiramente tortos.

Felicity suspira, tão baixinho que ele mal consegue ouvir, e ele respira fundo quando ela finalmente rola para o lado para ver a tv.

Oliver quase não se move, perguntando-se como ele pode lidar com isso, estar tão perto sem poder tocá-la é uma forma diferente de tortura que ele nunca tinha experimentado antes. Ele abraça ela novamente, fechando os olhos pela sensação de ter seu corpo suave pressionando contra o dele, ignorando tanto o desejo de perseguir essa sensação, quanto ignorando seu pequeno suspiro. Ele beija a parte de trás do ombro e, em seguida, a parte de trás de sua cabeça, sentindo-a tremer antes de levantar a cabeça para assistir a tv.

Lentamente ela começa a relaxar, seu coração desacelerando até que esteja estável e ele faz o mesmo. Eles se derretem um contra o outro, Felicity coloca a mão dela sob a dele, a mesma que está pressionada no peito dela, entrelaçando os dedos, e ele inclina sua cabeça para baixo, empurrando seu rosto contra a parte de trás do seu pescoço, cheirando ela...

Ele não lembra do filme, mal se lembra de ver o movimento da tela - um segundo, ele tem quase certeza que ele está assistindo e no próximo as cenas finais de A Pequena Sereia estão quebrando o silêncio.

Os olhos de Oliver se abrem, piscando contra o brilho da tela.

Eles adormeceram.

Ele se mexe, seus pés ainda pendurados na beira da cama, olhando por cima do ombro da Felicity para ver se ela está dormindo. Seu rosto está enterrado no cobertor, os óculos quase caindo, com os braços em volta do seu, ele ainda está segurando ela firme. Ele está cansado e seria tão fácil se deitar, ceder... Mas há outra explosão da tela e riso da Úrsula penetra seu ouvido novamente. Como é que a Felicity está dormindo com esse barulho...

Oliver lentamente a solta, levantando-se. Ele está no piloto automático, movendo-se para puxar o edredom, antes de se virar para ela, deslizando suavemente os braços por baixo dela e pegando ela. Seus ombro doem, mas não é nada comparado com a sensação dela estar em seus braços, especialmente quando ela se aconchega em seu peito, murmurando seu nome.

"Shh" ele sussurra, deitando-a em seu lado da cama - sem travesseiros, ele precisa pegar alguns. Ele retira os óculos e tira os cabelos da testa dela, pressionando um beijo suave. A tela ainda está iluminando o quarto e ele vê seu pequeno sorriso. Ele agarra sua mão quando ela acena para ele, beijando seus dedos "Eu vou pegar a Ellie e desligar a televisão".

"Aham... Tá bom," Felicity diz simplesmente, tão parecida com a Ellie que o faz rir.

Com um último beijo, ele vai para onde sua filha estava assistindo o filme e um baixinho "Ellie?" sai de seus lábios, só para encontrar sua filha desligada do mundo.

Seu peito dói quando ele a vê toda torta em torno do cobertor, a cabeça meio para fora dos travesseiros, seu corpo esparramado como se ela tivesse adormecido no meio do caminho. Ele se abaixa, pegando-a com manta e tudo.

Ela é tão pequena em seus braços, tão pequena, e ele beija a cabeça, calor o enchendo quando ela torce o nariz antes acomodar o rosto em seu ombro. Um segundo depois, ela está dormindo de novo, peso morto contra seu peito enquanto ele a embala, desligando a televisão.

Ele mal se lembra de pegar alguns travesseiros, mas ele o faz, levando-os com ele, quase batendo no castelo de s enquanto ele faz o seu caminho de volta para a cama.

Felicity já puxou o edredom para ele. Ele joga os travesseiros na cabeceira da cama antes de colocar a Ellie na cama. Ela parece uma boneca de pano mole e a risada em forma de resposta da Felicity é tão sonolenta e natural, tão linda que o faz rir. Ela puxa a menina mais perto do meio da cama, alisando os cachos selvagens, quando ele se junta a elas.

Antes de se acomodar, Oliver se inclina sobre a Ellie em direção da Felicity.

"Vem aqui" ele sussurra e com um zumbido feliz, Felicity o encontra no meio do caminho, assim, como se eles fizessem isso todas as noites - ele se sente bem, ele se sente bem. Seus lábios se encontram em um beijo. Ele sorri, beijando-a novamente antes de sussurrar contra seus lábios, "Eu te amo."

Ele sente ela morder o lábio, sente a pele dela se aquecendo contra ele e ele não pode evitar, ele tem que beijá-la novamente. Deus, ele poderia beijá-la para sempre.

"Eu também te amo."


	16. Chapter 16

Felicity acorda primeiro.

Ela nunca acorda tão cedo, não sem um alarme forçando a barra. Trabalhar até tarde durante a noite – ou, às vezes, até de manhã - é um hábito que precede à sua associação com Oliver, um bom tempo antes, e ela não tem certeza se um dia vai se livrar do desejo de compensar o sono por suas atividades noturnas. Então, quando ela acorda, piscando contra o único raio de sol, de uma tão cedo manhã, brilhando exatamente em seus olhos, ela sabe quem é o culpado. Quem no mundo não fecha as cortinas quando vai dormir? Isso tinha que ser mudado.

Com um baixo rosnado, Felicity comprime o rosto, tentando fugir o do sol... Mas é tarde demais.

Ela já está acordada.

"Eu odeio manhãs," Ela sussurra para ela mesma, sacudindo a cabeça, virando-se para enterrar a cabeça em seu travesseiro. Exceto que ela não está usando um travesseiro. Melhor, ela não está usando um travesseiro como um travesseiro. Ela está usando Oliver como travesseiro. Felicity abre os olhos, piscando para o peito onde ela deixou uma pequena poça de baba.

 _Oliver._

O dia anterior vem à tona, começando com Slade e então as câmeras, e então Thea, e então a imprensa... Encontrando Oliver na sala de ginástica lá embaixo e então...

Sua boca faz um pequeno 'o' pelo que aconteceu ontem à noite e uma onda de calor passa por ela. Ela nunca, jamais, tinha sentindo algo como aquilo antes, perder a cabeça daquela forma, tudo o que ela conseguia pensar – tudo o que importava – era tocar ele, sentir ele. Eles praticamente atacaram um ao outro. Um arrepio corre por sua espinha. Foi tão cru – carnal – uma _necessidade_ em seus dedos de sentir mais ele, tocar mais, ter mais...

Felicity respira fundo, seu coração batendo forte. Tinha sido o ponto culminante dos eventos daquele dia, do estresse, do que o Slade tinha feito antes mesmo da Ellie tomar um banho.

E então Ellie...

Ellie, que não está na cama e que ela agora vagamente escuta cantando para ela mesma - não propriamente uma música, mas alguns barulhos sem sentido num tom melódico - de dentro do forte de travesseiros.

 _Castelo_ de travesseiros.

A memória de Oliver relembrando ela disso faz com ela sorria ao olhar para ele. Ela nunca tinha visto ele dormir. Nesse tempo todo em que ela conhece ele, ela nunca tinha visto ele dessa forma, à sua própria vontade. Claro, ela já o viu nocauteado ou a base de tranquilizante, mas nunca _descansando_. Ele está deitado de barriga para cima, seu rosto virado para ela, uma mão no estômago e ainda enrolada em uma mecha de cabelo que tinha se soltado do seu rabo de cavalo no meio da noite. Sua outra mão, que tinha estado enrolada nela, agora está esparramada no colchão, aberta e relaxada. _Tranquilo._ Em paz.

Ela não quer acordar ele, por nada.

Se é assim que Felicity acorda todas as manhãs no futuro, ela tem certeza que ela pode lidar com tudo que o mundo jogar contra ela. Incluindo repórteres incrivelmente barulhentos e semi-homicidas mulheres – bem, ela diz logo homicida. Ela vê Isabel exatamente nesse nível.

Felicity sorri, tocando a bochecha dele suavemente, antes de se inclinar sobre ele, pressionando um beijo em sua testa. Ele suspira, suas mãos movendo-se em busca dela, até se acomodarem novamente. Ela escorrega para fora da cama o mais calmamente possível, inclinando-se para beijar sua mão antes de colocar os óculos e virar-se para sua filha. Ela está se movendo ao redor do forte, como se estivesse rearrumando, e é impressionante o quanto essa menina é incrível quando ela acorda e deixa seus pais dormirem, aos _três anos_. Eles estão fazendo algo realmente certo.

Ela levanta o lençol e coloca a cabeça dentro.

Ellies deixa escapar um pequeno grito que corta a calma manhã, pulando com uma risada, dizendo "Mamãe monstro!"

Uma onda de pânico atinge ela e Felicity instantaneamente está de joelhos, engatinhando para dentro do forte, um dedo em seu lábios enquanto sussurra "Shhh". Ela alcança Ellie, que ainda está rindo, e a coloca em seu colo. "Fale baixo, menina maluquinha. Papai ainda está dormindo."

"Ooooh," Ellie responde, a palavra morrendo num sussurro e estreitando os lábios. Felicity alisa os cabelos dela, emaranhados pela noite de sono, e Ellie pergunta, "Papai está doente?"

A pergunta inocente quase a pega desprevenida.

"Ah não, ele está bem. Ele está apenas cansado," Felicity diz. "Então, nós devemos ficar quietas, okay?"

"Ok," Ellie diz, com um aceno de cabeça definitivo, muito mais consensual do que na noite anterior.

Felicity olha ao redor para ver o que ela tinha feito e vê que ela tinha achado a caixa com brinquedos que Raisa tinha organizado para ela. Ela tinha transformado o espaço em seu. Ao perceber isso, Felicity sente seu coração se aquecer, tanto porque é fofo quanto porque ela está se sentindo _confortável._ Ela não está em seu próprio tempo, mas está fazendo o melhor com que tem. É incrivelmente otimista.

"Mamãe, eu estou com fome."

"Eu também," Felicity admite."Nós deveríamos ver o que tem lá embaixo?"

Ellie concorda com um esperto, "Sim!"

Claro, o lugar que Slade tinha atacado eles é o lugar onde tem a comida. Embora, julgando pelo jeito como parecia ontem à noite, Moira deve ter uma vareta mágica conectada a ela em algum lugar, porque quando Felicity tinha olhado para lá, durante o jantar, parecia que nada tinha acontecido. O que faz tudo ainda mais _sinistro_. E incomum, como a pequena Queen é, Ellie tinha corrido para lá atrás de Oliver, que levava os pratos sujos, como se nada traumatizante tivesse acontecido.

Crianças são como borrachas, é o que parece, coisas se apagam da mente delas como louco. Ela está certa que a sua filha é feita de super borracha, porque se ela tivesse visto qualquer coisa como aquilo quando era mais jovem, ela teria precisado de terapia.

Oh Deus, e se a Ellie precisar de terapia quando ela estiver mais velha por causa do que já aconteceu com ela aqui?

Esse é um pensamento super animador.

"Você precisa ir ao banheiro?" Felicity pergunta enquanto saem da tenda – não, do _castelo._

Ellie sacode a cabeça. "Eu já fui."

"Ok, espere um pouco enquanto eu vou, ok?"

Felicity vai e volta num piscar de olhos, estendendo a mão para Ellie, que pega com um trejeito. Ela olha de volta para a cama e Oliver não tinha se mexido um centímetro, sua respiração ainda é constante e profunda. Ocorre a ela que se ela acordasse num quarto vazio, ela provavelmente iria se assustar um pouco.

Oliver poderia virar o quarto de cabeça para baixo.

"Espere um pouco, Ellie-bug," Felicity diz, deixando ela perto da porta. Ela pega um bloco de post-it da mesa, parando quando olha o bloco – ele é colorido e em formato de animal. Ela levanta a sobrancelha. Ele é um choque de cor num espaço livre de coisas, nada que você espere na mesa dele...

Provavelmente porque é _dela_. Do escritório.

Uma emoção arrebatadora a enche e ela escreve rápido nele, 'Lá embaixo', antes de voltar para a cama. Ellie a segue com ávido interesse, ficando na ponta dos pés para ver, no que Felicity se inclina e coloca um post-it, azul brilhante, na testa dele.

Ellie ri. "Ele parece bobo."

Felicity concorda rindo junto. "Ele parece, não é?" Ela se abaixa, pegando a Ellie nos braços. "Vamos tomar nosso café da manhã?"

"Com café!" Ellie diz, sua voz se espalhando pelo ambiente.

Felicity olha para trás, o suficiente para ver que Oliver não tinha se mexido, e fecha a porta.

"Oh, haverá café," Felicity concorda, jogando o punho no ar, que Ellie repete enquanto elas seguem pelo corredor. "Todo o café!"

"Todo café!""

Felicity quase vai até a janela da frente para ver se os repórteres estão lá fora – e honestamente é chocante como a multidão aumentou desde a noite anterior, como eles esperam tirar uma foto estando tão longe? - mas ela ignora o impulso, ao invés disso, ela segue direto para a cozinha.

Ela está dolorosamente consciente das câmeras, sua mente automaticamente cataloga elas enquanto anda pela casa, sabendo exatamente onde cada uma está.

Não há na cozinha, graças ao Deus Google.

"Então... O que você vai querer para o café da manhã?" Felicity pergunta, sua mente passando pela limitada quantidade de coisas que ela sabe fazer sem queimar ou render algo completamente "incomível". "Que tal algo gostoso, yummy torradas!"

"Não podemos ter os waffles do papai?"

"Papai ainda está dormindo, lembra-se?"

"Mas não tivemos eles ontem."

Felicity sente a respiração parar – certo, _Slade_ – e ela concorda. "Que tal a gente pedir ao papai para acordar mais cedo amanhã e fazê-las? O que acha disso? Com morangos _extra._ "

"Tipo... _Vinte_ morangos?" Ellie pergunta enquanto Felicity empurra a porta da cozinha. "Ou cem?"

"Cem morangos? Uau, você é tão ambiciosa quanto o seu pai," Felicity diz, sacudindo sua cabeça, puxando o nariz da Ellie. "Você acha que pode comer..."

Elas não estão sozinhas.

Ela consegue sentir o cheiro de comida sendo feita e café sendo coado, seguido pelo som de talheres no prato. Felicity para de repente, olhando para frente, pronta para se desculpar com Moira Queen - já sabendo que antes de suas palavras saírem o quão ridículo isso é, mas ela não consegue evitar – então, ela vê que não é ela de forma alguma.

Sara sorri para elas de onde está sentada na ilha, jornal aberto a sua frente.

"Big Sara!" Ellie exclama, mexendo-se para descer dos braços de Felicity, tanto que Felicity não tem muita escolha no assunto e tem que deixá-la ir antes que sua filha despenque direito no chão.

"Bom dia," Sara diz, um sorriso nos lábios. Ela vê a Ellie correndo e subindo no banco próximo a ela. "Olá, docinho."

"Oi" Ellie responde. Quando ela vê o prato com ovos na frente de Sara, seus olhos aumentam, combinando com o tom maravilhado da sua voz. "Você fez ovos."

"Com certeza eu fiz. Você quer?"

"Eu posso?" Ela pergunta, olhos voando para Felicity.

Um pensamento louco passa pela cabeça de Felicity: existe alguma etiqueta no que diz respeito aos ovos da ex-namorada do seu namorado?

 _Namorado._

 _Uau._

"Tudo bem?" Felicity pergunta à Sara, que inclina a cabeça levemente enquanto olha para ela. Ela sabe que está agindo entranho, ela sabe, mas ela não consegue evitar. Seu estômago se espreme, desconfortável sob seu olhar sábio, especialmente porque ela e Oliver tinham sido _algo_ há pouquíssimo tempo.

É _estranho._

"Está mais do que ok," Sara diz. "Eu fiz muito mais do que precisava." Ela olha para Ellie. "Eu sou sortuda por vocês terem descido agora, caso contrário, eu teria que comer ovos por dias."

"É um monte de ovos," Ellie diz antes de concordar solenemente. "Você teria dor de barriga."

Sara ri.

Felicity pega dois pratos com os ovos valiosos – Sara não estava mentindo, ela tinha feito _muito –_ e leva eles até a ilha da cozinha. O rosto de Ellie se ilumina quando ela pega o seu próprio prato e quando Felicity entrega a ela o garfo, ela o pega delicadamente. Os Queens não fazem as coisas pela metade – o garfo é pesado e Ellie tem que segurá-lo estranhamente para evitar que ele escape de sua mão, mas ela consegue. Felicity senta-se no banco ao lado, agradecendo quando Sara lhe entrega parte do jornal.

"O capitão está aqui?" Ellie pergunta. Ela olha para Felicity, que pisca – que agora? - e continua, como se essa fosse a explicação fosse suficiente para ela. "Ele é muito engraçado. Ele me chama de kiddo, tipo, _'Kiddooooo.'_ E ele faz para mim castelos de gelo. Como os da Elsa! É muito divertido."

O capitão? Kiddo? Castelos de gelo? Felicity franze sua testa para Sara em questionamento, mas ela apenas dá de ombros. Ah, isso era um fato do futuro pelo que parece.

"Não," Sara responde, sacudindo a cabeça. "Ele não está aqui, docinho. Apenas eu."

"Oh," Ellie diz, pegando um pedaço de ovo com o garfo. "Ele pode vir na próxima vez?"

"Eh... Com certeza," Sara diz. "Eu vou convidar ele com certeza."

"Bom."

Ambas observam ela começar lentamente a comer seu café da manhã, balançando seu pé, o movimento fazendo com que seus cachos, os que não estão emaranhados, balancem. Sara franze a testa enquanto olha para Ellie, seu rosto ilegível. Não muito longe de como geralmente é, exceto que agora tem algo mais... _Melancólico_ lá.

As palavras saem da boca da Felicity antes que ela possa parar.

"Isso é estranho?"

Sara sacode a cabeça, seus olhos nunca deixando a Ellie.

"Não, é apenas... O jeito como ela olhou para mim quando ela logo chegou aqui," Ela explica, interpretando errado a pergunta, e Felicity percebe que ela não foi _exatamente específica._ Sara dá de ombros, mas Felicity pode ver as conclusões que ela deve ter feito colorindo seu rosto. "Eu não tinha certeza que ela sabia quem eu era. Mas ontem a noite, ela me perguntou se eu trouxe pessoas ruins comigo, como eu sempre faço."

O coração de Felicity dá um pulo, lembrando-se das palavras de Ellie; _"Eu gosto de Big Sara, mas eu não gosto quando ela vem porque ela sempre traz perigo."_

"Parece que futuro-eu tem muita diversão," Sara termina com um sorriso apertado.

Felicity oferece o próprio sorriso. "Ela estava falando sobre você ontem."

Sara olha para ela, suas sobrancelhas subindo, seu rosto iluminando-se de uma forma que Felicity tem certeza que ela mesma nem percebeu. "Ela estava?"

"Sim, Big Sara."

"Big Sara," Ela repete, testando o nome. O jeito como seu sorriso cresce diz a Felicity que ela gosta. "Isso significa que existe uma Pequena Sara correndo por aí?"

"Sim," Felicity responde, "Embora não seja _sua_ Pequena Sara. Você não tem uma Pequena Sara ou talvez você tenha, eu não sei, mas... Não. Sara do John e da Lyla. Eles têm uma Sara."

"Não brinca," Sara diz com uma pequena risada. "Bem, bom para eles. Boa escolha de nome."

"Sim." Felicity sorri, aproximando para tirar algumas mechas de cabelo da testa de Ellie. "Eu desconfio que ela e Ellie são próximas." Ela morde o lábio, empurrando os ovos no prato. "Isso... Não era exatamente o que eu estava perguntando."

Um pequeno sorriso aparece nos lábios de Sara e Felicity percebe a tolice. Ela sabia exatamente o que ela estava perguntando.

"Você diz você e Ollie?" Ela não dá chance para Felicity responder e concorda. "Foi estranho, mas apenas pela forma como um cara, vestido de vermelho, que pode correr através do tempo e, que também, carrega crianças clandestinas junto com ele."

Não foi _nada_ parecido com o que ela esperava ouvir.

"Eu já estive em lugares," Sara diz, "E já tinha visto muitas coisas interessantes, mas definitivamente isso ganha disparado. Até agora, pelo menos."

"Bem... Eu quis dizer..."

"Não foi surpresa," Sara interrompe e Felicity olha diretamente para ela. Seu olhar está firme e claro. "Quero dizer, sim, eu não achei que seria algo parecido como isso para fazer vocês finalmente acontecerem, mas..." Ela sacode a cabeça. "Não, não é estranho."

"Jura?" Felicity pergunta. "Assim, eu não estou dizendo que é algo ruim ou até mesmo uma coisa boa ou... Eu estou apenas... Oliver... Vocês eram..."

"Substitutos," Sara completa. "Ollie e eu... Não erámos algo para durar. Eu acho que ambos sabiam que eu não poderia dar o que ele precisava."

"O que ele... O que ele precisava?" Felicity repete, seu coração quase subindo pela garganta.

"Há uma luz nele," Sara diz. "É... Real. É algo que faz ele um herói."

Felicity sorri ao ouvir isso.

"E eu nunca vi brilhar tão claramente como quando ele está perto de você."

Seu coração para.

"Ollie gravita ao seu redor, como um imã, e ele nem mesmo percebe o que está fazendo."

O sorriso de Sara é sereno, sua voz cheia de intenção... E suas palavras ditas na noite anterior voltam à sua mente: _"Eu estou feliz por vocês."_ Ela _está._ Ela está feliz por ele, por eles, feliz por ele ter encontrado algo que ela não poderia dar a ele.

A ansiedade finalmente começa a se dissipar.

"Você trouxe para fora dele," Sara continua."Você o ajuda a ser melhor, ajuda ele a se tornar a pessoa que ele quer ser. Eu não posso fazer isso por ele, não mais do que ele pode fazer por mim. Nós somos muitos parecidos para isso."

"Então não, não foi uma surpresa. Oliver merece essa vida." E como se fosse uma deixa, Ellie se move, seu pequeno lábio desaparecendo dentro da sua boca, enquanto ela se concentra para pegar todos os pedaços de ovos mexidos em seu prato. Sara sorri e depois olha para Felicity novamente. "É a vida que você pode dar a ele, Felicity. E isso me faz feliz."

Um sorriso suave aparece nos lábios de Felicity e quando Sara vê, ela acena com a cabeça, e simples assim, tudo fica ok.

Oliver escolhe exatamente esse momento para entrar na cozinha e as três mulheres olham para ele, Felicity tenta imaginar o quanto ele ouviu.

"Papai!" Ellie o saúda, seu rosto se abrindo num sorriso gigante, no que ele se aproxima delas.

"Bom dia," Ele diz, andando até ficar atrás da Ellie para pegá-la, fazendo com ela grite de satisfação, antes de sentar-se no banco dela, deixando-a em seu colo. Ele se inclina até a Felicity, em seu rosto um sorriso preguiçoso e contente, e ela se move para encontrá-lo no meio do caminho sem pensar duas vezes, como se só eles existissem, como se eles já tivessem feito isso centenas de vezes antes. Eles dão um beijo rápido e casto, é tanto um beijo de bom dia quanto é um lembrete do que eles compartilharam na noite anterior. "Obrigado pelo recado."

"Claro." Felicity levanta a sobrancelha. "Embora, nós precisamos falar sobre esse roubo do meu bloco de notas. Eu era particularmente apegada ao bloco do macaco e ele desapareceu do nada, rápido demais. Agora eu tenho uma teoria bem fundamentada de como."

Ele lhe dá um olhar que faz seu estômago se apertar e, então, pisca para ela – ele _pisca_ para ela – e depois se afasta.

Quando ele olha para Sara, eles trocam um olhar cheio de entendimento, entendimento esse que Felicity nem sequer tem a esperança de compreender... E gratidão.

Sara rola os olhos, sacudindo a cabeça e sussurra, "Intrometido."

Oliver sorri, sua voz ainda com a rouquidão pós-sono, segurando Ellie ainda mais para perto. "Obrigado."

Sara apenas levanta uma sobrancelha, com um olhar cheio de entendimento.

"Big Sara fez ovos, papai." Ellie diz, atraindo a sua atenção de volta para ela. "Eles estavam _realmente_ bons."

"Ela fez, hein?" Oliver pergunta, olhando para o prato vazio da Ellie. Ele faz uma cara de falsa indignação e se inclina para mostrar que está inspecionando o prato. "Você comeu tudinho?"

"Não," Ellie responde com uma risinho.

"Mas eu não vejo ovo algum," Oliver diz. Ele faz cosquinhas nela, fazendo ela rir ainda mais. "Você comeu todos os ovos."

"Não, eu não comi!" Ellie ri, tentando afastar as mãos dele, contorcendo-se para se livrar. "Não! Papai, tem toneladas, vá olhar!" Sua gargalhada se espalha pelo ambiente, fazendo todos sorrir e gargalhar junto. É impossível não participar, Felicity chega à conclusão - ela é realmente uma bola de luz do sol, a filha deles, e Oliver está tão viciado quanto ela. "Mamãe, mande ele parar!"

Mas suas palavras são hesitantes. Está claro que ela ama totalmente ser o centro da atenção de seu pai, ela ri e sorri para ele sem uma preocupação com o mundo, mexendo-se mais para perto do que para longe. Nada no mundo poderia fazer Felicity interromper esse momento perfeito e calmo de ligação entre eles. Eles terão alguns momentos longe disso hoje e ela não tem certeza quem deles precisará mais disso.

Existe um brilho de malícia que ilumina os olhos da Ellie e ela desiste de tentar tirar os dedos do pai dela e parte para enfiar suas mãos pequenas embaixo dos braços dele, tentando fazer cócegas nele. É _ridículo_ e faz com que Felicity gargalhe ainda mais forte enquanto a garotinha tenta quebrá-lo sobre pressão. Tudo isso fica ainda melhor porque Ellie claramente ainda não entendeu a arte de fazer cócegas e ela simplesmente enterra os dedos nas axilas do seu pai o mais forte que ela consegue.

Ele sorri de toda forma, mais pela tentativa dela de tentar "virar a mesa", do que por qualquer outra coisa, ela tem certeza que está, e isso faz tudo mais bonito.

Felicity pensa que gostaria de vê-lo gargalhar assim todos os dias pro resto da vida dela. Se ela tiver sorte, ela talvez consiga. A realidade disso faz com que algo se aqueça dentro de seu peito; faz como que ela se sinta mais leve, todo o seu mundo parece ficar mais iluminado.

"Ok, Ellie-bug," Oliver anuncia, sua risada ainda em sua voz. "Você ganhou, baby. Você me pegou."

Um tremendo sorriso de satisfação ilumina o rosto dela e ela deixa suas mãos caírem, aconchegando-se no peito de seu pai. Ela apoia sua bochecha contra ele como se fosse um travesseiro – ele é - e ela olha para ele, adoração brilhando em seus olhos.

"Foi porque você me ensinou, papai," ela diz a ele sabiamente, dividindo o crédito. "Mesmo que você não se lembre agora."

"Para mim ainda não aconteceu," Ele lembra a ela, passando os dedos pelos cachos dela. Ver esse homem gigante sendo incrivelmente gentil causa algo profundo dentro do peito da Felicity, enquanto ele tenta ajeitar o emaranhado do cabelo dela. "Você se lembra? Que você veio de volta no tempo?"

"Oh... Eu acho," Ela diz, dando de ombros. Não deve fazer sentindo para ela, não totalmente. Não dá. Honestamente, mal faz sentido para Felicity e ela está bem além do termo 'bem educada'. Ellie ainda não terminou e, depois de se aconchegar mais, diz "Será divertido quando você me ensinar, papai. Eu prometo. Você é muito bom professor e o melhor pai que já existiu. Você verá."

Felicity morde o lábio para se controlar e não soltar nenhum som e a súbita explosão de amor que queima o seu peito não é nada comparado à expressão no rosto do Oliver, enquanto ele olha para sua filha, atendo-se a cada palavra dela. Ele _precisa_ disso, precisa de sua aceitação e do amor que ela tem por ele, mais do que qualquer outra coisa para continuar o dia de hoje, mais do que ele precisa dela, Felicity. Ele precisa da _Ellie_ dizendo a ele o quão incrível sua vida é só por causa dele, ele precisa dela mostrando várias e várias vezes que ela o ama, que ele é um pai maravilhoso e que ele precisa _acreditar_ nisso.

Por um pequeno momento, ela acha que ele acredita. Porque _ela_ acredita.

O braços do Oliver se curvam ao redor da Ellie, fazendo ela parecer ainda menor, e ela se encaixa ainda mais no abraço, como se não houvesse outro lugar que ela quisesse estar. Ele solta o ar lentamente, que parece carregar toda a tensão de seu corpo, para então inclinar sua cabeça e pressionar os lábios nos cabelos dela. Ele cheira ela, saboreando o momento de proximidade.

Felicity deixa escapar uma respiração trêmula enquanto a Ellie faz por ele algo que ninguém nesse planeta poderia fazer, algo que ela vem fazendo desde que Barry a trouxe de volta. Lentamente, mas em definitivo, Ellie está preenchendo as rachaduras que tem dividido seu coração, que tinha quebrado sua autoestima, fazendo com que o dano causado por esses anos de traumas brutais desapareçam. O café da manhã foi esquecido quando algo muito mais substancial o preenche, preenche sua alma, preenche partes dele que provavelmente estavam _famintas_.

É poderoso e lindo, e Felicity não consegue acreditar que ela tem participação na criação disso para ele.

Lágrimas embaçam sua visão, e uau, é muito cedo para se debulhar em lágrimas.

Oliver olha para ela como se soubesse exatamente o que ela está pensando e ela sorri para ele, sorriso que ele retorna. Felicity não tem certeza de quanto tempo passou, mas ela tem a máxima certeza que nunca será suficiente.

Ellie enfia a cabeça embaixo do queixo dele, fazendo o melhor possível para envolver seus pequenos braços nele. Eles mal chegam na metade. Ela é tão _pequena_ em seus braços e Felicity não consegue evitar de pensar como deve ter sido quando ela tinha acabado de nascer, quando ela era novinha para o mundo e pequeninha o suficiente para caber ao longo do antebraço dele. A imagem dela bem pequeninha e frágil na segurança dos braços protetores do Oliver... Bem, é mais do que suficiente para enviar uma forte onda de querer ter em suas veias.

Está evidentemente claro para ela o porquê deles terem escolhido ter mais de um filho.

Depois de um momento, ele pergunta, "Que horas são?"

"Ah, é um..." Felicity limpa a garganta, forçando sua mente a voltar para o presente. Ela olha para o celular. "Já passou das oito."

Ela pode ouvir as perguntas não ditas tão claramente, como se ele tivesse falado algo – _Por quanto tempo eu posso manter isso? Por quanto tempo eu posso segurar ela?_ A noção que ele tem que fazer essas perguntas, mesmo que seja em sua cabeça... Faz tudo revirar dentro dela. Mas a coletiva de imprensa é inevitável nesse momento e não tem como fugir.

 _"_ Nós ainda temos algumas horas."

Ele fecha os olhos, concordando.

"Ok," ele diz usando uma voz tranquila, que ela nunca teria associado ao Oliver de antes.

Uma das suas mãos está enterrada nos cachos da Ellie, a outra está enrolada ao redor do seu pequeno corpo – o bíceps dele tem quase o mesmo tamanho do dorso dela. Seu dedão acaricia suas costas, como se ele estivesse tentando provar para si mesmo que ela está _ali_ , que ela é _real_ e _sua_.

Ela _é_ dele, ela sempre será dele.

Por um longo momento, Felicity pensa em fugir, apenas os três. Eles poderiam fugir para Central City ou Ivy Town ou National City ou até mesmo a droga de Smallville. Ela não se importa, desde que eles possam manter isso. Mas ela sabe que eles não podem. Ela estava sendo verdadeira com o que ela disse na noite anterior – ela quer uma vida com significado e não apenas para ela mesma, mas para a Ellie também. E às vezes – a maioria das vezes – isso significa não pegar a rota mais fácil, não correr, apenas porque é seguro ou mais fácil.

Felicity poderia fazer quase qualquer coisa para manter o sorriso que estava no rosto de Oliver desde o momento que ele entrou no ambiente, mas ela não pode desistir de quem ela é, do que eles têm feito. Nenhum deles pode.

Numa forma menos assassina de usar o treinamento da Liga dos Assassinos, Sara, de alguma forma, cruzou o ambiente sem ser notada, preparou um prato com ovos, frutas e torradas para Oliver e passou pelo balcão para ele.

"Obrigada," Ele diz a ela, sem deixar de segurar a Ellie nem ao menos um pouco.

"Sem problemas," Sara diz com um olhar de entendimento antes voltar a atenção para Ellie, que estava enrolada felizmente junto do seu pai. "Você comeu o suficiente, docinho?"

"Sim," Ellie confirma, balançando a cabeça, não se afastando de Oliver nem um pouco. "Minha barriga está toda cheia agora."

"Bom," Sara sorri, olhando para Oliver. "Pimenta?"

"Por favor," Ele aceita.

Felicity franze o nariz. Ela estava prestes a questionar o gosto dele – porque _eca_ \- quando seu celular começa a tocar, vibrando no balcão a sua frente. O rosto sorridente que olha de volta para ela faz com ela esqueça imediatamente de questionar o gosto esquisito dele. Ok, sim, essa não era uma hipótese que ela tinha pensado, por mais inevitável que, de repente, ela pareça ser.

 _Frack._

Ela recusa a ligação, virando para baixo o celular, então Oliver pergunta, "Alguma coisa errada?"

"Não no momento," Felicity proclama, dando a ele um sorriso, um que ela sabe que ele consegue ver além porque ele logo franze a testa.

"Era a vovó?" Ellie pergunta, animando-se, olhando para o telefone. Duplo frack, ela viu a foto. "Eu quero falar com ela e Pop-Pop! Eles podem vir para cá?"

"Você quer falar com _quem_ agora? Felicity pergunta.

"Vovó e Pop-Pop," Ellie repete, confusão lentamente tomando conta de sua expressão, confusão essa que está também refletida na expressão da Feliticy. "Eles podem vir para cá? Eu quero as coisas brilhantes da Vovó e Pop-pop consegue doces para mim. Eu gosto de bombom. Ele diz que eu fico muito elétrica e que papai merece isso."

Silêncio é a única resposta que ela ganha e Ellie levanta a cabeça para olhar pro Oliver.

"Eles estão vindo para cá, papai?"

Existe, para ser sincera, uma total ausência de palavras no vocabulário da Felicity nesse momento, porque por mais que as palavras da Ellie possam até fazer sentido, elas também _não fazem sentido._ Ela não consegue se lembrar quando sua mãe teve um namorado que valesse ser mencionado. Saber que ela tem alguém em sua vida e que Ellie o considera como avô é... É...

Ela não tem _palavras._

"Hoje não," Oliver diz, respondendo quando ele percebe que Felicity só consegue olhar para ela de queixo caído. Quando Ellie faz bico, ele continua, "Nós teremos um dia bastante ocupado, Ellie-bug, você se lembra? Eu tenho que conversar com os repórteres um pouco para que eles nos deixem sozinhos."

"Oh," Ellie diz, concordando. Ela franze sua pequena testa e é evidente que ela não entende exatamente o que Oliver está falando. Mesmo assim, ela concorda com firmeza e olha para ele segura de si, "Certo".

É tão fofo que chega a doer.

Oliver deve pensar o mesmo porque ele deixa escapar uma pequena risada, sacudindo a cabeça. Ele beija a testa dela, afastando as mechas para trás.

"Eu amo você, Ellie-bug."

As palavras saem naturalmente, tão perfeitamente, e o seu significado não escapa a nenhum deles. Elas têm _peso_ , uma revelação - para Oliver, elas são novas, elas são incrivelmente especiais e cheias de significado... Mas para a Ellie, é algo de todo dia. É um simples fato na mente dela: ela sabe que ele a ama e ela retorna esse sentimento plenamente.

"Amo você também, papai." Ellie sorri para ele e se vira para pegar um pedaço de fruta do prato dele. "Posso pegar sua laranja?"

"Claro," Oliver responde com um sorriso. Felicity tem toda certeza que, naquele momento pelo menos, ele daria a ela qualquer coisa do mundo inteiro se ela o pedisse.

Sara, de repente, deixa de olhar para a cena tranquila à sua frente e olha para fora, sua expressão endurecendo imperceptivelmente. Oliver não percebe, muito fascinado com a Ellie enfiando a casca da laranja dentro da boca dela, mas Felicity percebe.

"Eu volto já." Sara diz. Ela balança a garrafa de pimenta para Oliver e ele olha para ela. "Aqui".

"Está tudo bem?" Oliver pergunta, pegando a garrafa.

"Vou apenas fazer uma varredura, apenas isso," E aconselha. "Fique sentado. Coma seus ovos."

Oliver endireita os ombros e senta mais ereto, segurando a Ellie ainda mais apertado e fala, "Sara, existe..."

"Está tudo bem, Ollie," Ela interrompe pacientemente. "Há um carro na estrada. Ele não passou do portão, mas está vindo nessa direção. Eu só vou checar."

"Você precisa que eu..." Ele começa novamente, movendo-se como se ele fosse entregar a Ellie para a Felicity e se juntar a ela, mas Sara o para, levantando uma sobrancelha para ele.

"O que você _precisa_ fazer é comer os seus ovos," Sara responde. "Eu cozinhei eles e se você continuar adiando comer eles, eu posso ficar ofendida."

Oliver contrai seu rosto, mas algo no tom da voz dela o apazigua. Ele senta de volta, pingando molho de pimenta em seus ovos antes de pegar um garfo cheio e colocar em sua boca. Sara acena com a cabeça com satisfação, estendendo a mão para sacudir os cabelos da Ellie antes de sair.

"Tome conta de seu pai, docinho," Ela recomenda e Ellie concorda solenemente, o que faz tudo ainda mais engraçado do era esperado, já que ela está chupando feliz o pedaço da laranja, um pedaço da casca saindo dos seus lábios.

Rindo para si mesma, Sara avança para fora do ambiente, deixando a pequena família de três sozinha na cozinha.

"A audição dela é completamente irreal," Felicity diz.

Oliver responde com um "mhmm" antes de soltar o garfo e puxar a cadeira dela para mais perto. Ele se inclina e pressiona os lábios no ombro da Felicity e passa o braço pela cintura dela, puxando-a para o seu lado, mais uma vez completamente relaxado. Ela se surpreende com o quanto ele confia na Sara – ele _sabe_ que ela diria se houvesse algo de errado. Felicity se vira para ele, colocando sua bochecha no top da cabeça dele, a intimidade serena entre eles está se tornando algo viciante.

"É como um super poder," Ela continua.

"Não foi a audição dela," Ele diz a ela, seus lábios ainda pressionados em seus ombros. "Ela estava parada no único ponto da cozinha onde ela poderia ver o corredor e a quina da janela do escritório quando a porta está aberta. Ela estava de olho na estrada o tempo todo em que ela estava aqui." Ele se afasta e olha para ela com um sorriso suave. "Ela está cuidando de todos nós."

"Ela é uma boa amiga,"

"Ela é, ela sempre foi," Oliver concorda. "Você duas pareciam... Melhor."

"Nós estamos," Felicity diz com um sorriso. "Eu sempre gostei da Sara, o que..." Ela respira fundo. "O que, às vezes, deixava tudo mais difícil quando estava perto dela. Houve momentos que eu achei que ela poderia me substituir no time." As sobrancelhas dele se franzem e ela acena para ele. "Eu sei, eu sei. E eu sempre gostei dela também, o que tornava ainda mais difícil ficar chateada com ela por qualquer motivo. Não era culpa _dela_ ser tão legal, sabe?"

O sorriso que aparece no rosto de Oliver é, no mínimo, uma mistura de incredulidade e afeição e, então, ele sacode a cabeça e se inclina para beijá-la.

"Ninguém pode substituir você, Felicity," Ele diz a ela quando se separam, seu olhar traçando cada linha do seu rosto. "Em nenhuma forma possível."

Ela se derrete por dentro com aquelas palavras e pela apreciação dele. Todas as partes dela querem mostrar para ele, precisamente, o quando ela aprecia e ecoa os sentimentos dele... Mas Ellie está no colo dele, mastigando e chupando a laranja felizmente, e eles estão na _cozinha da mãe dele._ O mundo é feito de muito mais do que eles nesse momento. Mesmo assim, há uma troca de olhares que fala volumes sobre como ambos gostariam que a manhã continuasse.

"Eu estou feliz por ouvir isso," Ela diz, sua voz rouca. "Mas..." Ela lambe os lábios, recebendo de volta um forte suspiro dele. "Nós precisamos ter uma séria conversa sobre o seu uso de molho de pimenta."

Oliver ri. "Meu uso de molho de pimenta?"

"Você está com gosto de vinagre e pimenta cayenne, Oliver," Ela diz a ele.

" _Serio?_ " Ele pergunta, olhos passando por toda a silhueta dela. Existe tanto calor em seu olhar que ela pode até _sentir_. Ele tem a coragem de lamber os lábios de uma forma completamente diferente da que ela tinha acabado de fazer, seu olhar voltando para os olhos dela. "Eu estou ansioso para fazer você sentir o _seu_ gosto."

O ar parece que some dos seus pulmões. Ela não consegue _respirar_. Só de ouvir ele falando aquilo, o significado _daquilo_ é o suficiente para criar ondas de desejo dentro dela com tremenda ferocidade. _Oh_ , esse não é realmente o lugar para ter esse tipo de conversa. Esse é um lugar onde roupas não é opcional e, esse pequeno fato, está rapidamente se transformando num problema.

"... _Oliver_ ," ela parece sufocada, olhar travado no dele, respirando pequenas e rápidas lufadas de ar pela boca.

Ele sabe o que está fazendo com ela. Ele sabe _exatamente_ o que ele está fazendo. A cara de satisfação, o olhar faminto em seu rosto, é a prova positiva disso.

"Você não pode me dizer que não gosta das coisas apimentadas, Felicity," Ele continua com um sorrisinho malicioso, que faz os nervos dela tremerem de desejo por algo que ela só teve um gostinho na noite passada. Pequenos impulsos elétricos correm de cima a baixo, por todo o corpo dela, como se ela tivesse tocado num fio, e quando o sorriso malicioso se transformou num outro, que claramente mostrava que ele sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela, ela teve que morder o lábio para segurar o gemido. "Eu acho que nós dois sabemos que não é assim."

Com ou sem Ellie, não há força na terra que poderia impedi-la de diminuir a distância entre eles.

Um inaudível gemido escapa de seus lábios antes dela beijá-lo com um cru e brutal apetite, que grita promessas de _depois,_ suas mãos agarram o rosto dele, sua barba arranhando suas palmas.

Ele pode até ter instigado descaradamente, mas é ela quem controla o beijo. Suas unhas raspam a parte de trás do pescoço dele e ele praticamente se derrete contra sua boca, gemendo baixinho quando ela puxa o lábio inferior dele com seus dentes. Eles estão totalmente cientes da presença da Ellie. Ela ainda está sentada no joelho de Oliver, saboreando o pedaço de laranja. Eles não irão longe, eles não podem... Não vão. Mas, como tudo o que aconteceu nesses últimos dois dias, a promessa de futuro emerge fortemente na frente deles. E quando ela achou que não seria possível querer isso ainda _mais_ , ela sabe que é possível querer.

"Felicity," Ele rosna sussurrando e ela solta o lábio dele. Ele coloca a mão em sua bochecha, pressionando sua testa na dela. " _Deus_ , você... Eu apenas..."

"Sim," Ela exala, ecoando o sentimento que não precisa ser dito, no que ele pressiona um beijo mais suave e muito mais casto em seus lábios.

Ele passa a mão suavemente no rosto dela, massageando sua bochecha com o dedão, fazendo com que ela se sinta preciosa. _Especial_. Como se ela fosse _dele,_ de um jeito que não parecia ser possível há alguns dias.

Felicity ri encantada, fazendo com que ele sorria e ela o beija novamente.

" _Humhum."_

Ambos se assustam quando escutam alguém limpando a garganta, pulando de seus bancos.

Oliver vai de relaxado, tranquilo e completamente em casa com sua família para o outro extremo, pronto para defendê-los em questão de segundo, seu braço apertando ao redor da Ellie, enquanto o outro desliza para a cintura da Felicity... Não que fosse exatamente necessário. Não é como a Isabel estivesse parada à porta da cozinha anunciando sua presença. Embora, se tivesse sido, Felicity tem certeza que ela deveria ter se sentido mais segura de com ela iria reagir.

"Oh... Laurel," Oliver fala, seus olhos onde ela está parada, na entrada da cozinha, Sara a poucos passos atrás dela. Ele não se move. Felicity se pergunta se é intencional – uma silenciosa declaração de que seu lugar é ao lado dela agora – ou se ele está tão congelado quanto ela pela presença de Laurel. "O que... Você está fazendo aqui?"

Tudo considerado, Oliver provavelmente é a pessoa mais desconfortável no ambiente. Ele provavelmente é e, para falar a verdade, isso diz muito, porque Felicity tem certeza que ela preferiria estar em qualquer lugar que não fosse na presença de Laurel Lance nesse momento.

Os olhos da Laurel vão para a criança no colo de Oliver e sua expressão é um misto de confusão e descrédito. Ela deve ter descoberto sobre a Ellie - não há outra razão para ela estar aqui – mas é claro que a realidade do que quer ela tenha pensando sobre a situação deles, ainda não tinha sido totalmente consolidada em sua mente.

O estômago da Felicity se revira de nervosismo quando ninguém se move e ela, de repente, percebe penosamente o quanto ela e Oliver estão próximos.

Ellie se movendo nos braços do Oliver quebra o silêncio. Preocupação se estabelece no olhar de sua filha e ela se apoia completamente em Oliver antes de tirar a casca de laranja da boca dela.

"Papai, quem é ela?" Ellie pergunta.

"Eu... O que?" Oliver fala atordoado, olhando de volta para Laurel por um segundo, antes dos seus olhos se fixarem na Ellie. "Essa é a Laurel. A irmã da Sara. Ela é minha... Minha amiga. Você não a conhece?"

"Nan, nan." Ellis diz, sacudindo a cabeça, seus cachos loiros fazendo ao redor dela um halo frisado, no que ela morde o lábio. "Eu não conheço a irmã da Sara. Ela foi embora antes de eu nascer. Como tio Tommy foi."

O silêncio domina. Todos eles – _todos eles_ \- estão absolutamente parados. Felicity não tem certeza se foi pela menção do Tommy ou se foi pelo fato óbvio de que Laurel não estará lá num futuro bem próximo que deixou todos sem palavras... É provavelmente um pouco dos dois. Laurel certamente não tem informações suficientes para juntar as peças, mas o resto deles têm...

"O que?" Sara pergunta, quase num sussurro, parada perto da porta.

Ellie não entende. Ela não tem a _menor ideia_ do que estava acontecendo. Mas o foco dos quatro adultos estão nela, e olhos em estado de choque devem ser aflitivos.

"Eu disse alguma coisa ruim?" Ela pergunta baixinho, voz cheia de ansiedade, o que faz doer o coração da Felicity, de repente, não importa quem está lá.

"Não, baby," Felicity diz a ela, estendendo as mãos e pegando a criança do colo do Oliver para abraçá-la e lhe dar conforto. "De jeito algum. Você é apenas... Cheia de surpresas, só isso. Você não fez nada ruim. Ok? Não se preocupe sobre com isso."

No entanto, ela está hesitante em acreditar na sua mãe, é tão óbvio porque ela procura no rosto preocupado do Oliver algum tipo de concordância. Felizmente, ele percebe sua atenção quase imediatamente.

"Não é você, Ellie-bug," Ele assegura para ela. "Não se preocupe sobre isso."

O sorriso que ele oferece a ela é forçado, mas está lá, ele se inclina para beijar o topo de sua cabeça e a tranquiliza ainda mais.

Isso não responde precisamente nenhuma das questões do Laurel, no entanto.

"Oliver..." Ela diz depois de um momento, seus olhos ainda na Ellie, e então ela olha para o rosto do seu ex-namorado. "Nós precisamos conversar."

Da longa lista de coisas que Oliver precisava pensar sobre como deveria lidar – a coletiva de imprensa, o próximo passo da Isabel, as maquinações de sua mãe, o gelo da Thea – Laurel não tinha nem entrado na lista. Olhando para trás, deve ter sido por puro esquecimento. Não havia como ela perder o que estava acontecendo com as notícias, e isso não era exatamente algo que ela deixaria passar – Ellie? _Felicity?_ Ela vai fazer perguntas.

Algumas palavras murmuradas para Felicity, um beijo na bochecha da Ellie e um olhar pesado para Sara, que sem necessidade grita: _"Não as deixe fora da sua vista,"_ e então, ele segue sua uma vez namorada através dos corredores da sua casa de infância, até o escritório que era do seu pai. É um caminho que ela sabe tanto quanto ele. Eles tinham andando essa rota inúmeras vezes antes e, mesmo assim, eles sempre terminavam exatamente no mesmo lugar que eles estão agora.

Enquanto ele segue ela, seu coração ainda está com sua família, na cozinha, ele reconhece o quão libertador está sendo ter esse vislumbre do seu futuro... da Ellie. Da Felicity. Ou o tipo de felicidade que ele nunca achou que poderia ser real e que ele, certamente, nunca se sentiu no direito de chamar de sua. Apesar de tudo que tinha acontecido com a mulher à sua frente, uma parte dele sempre tinha achado que eles eram uma possibilidade, algo que ele deveria se resignar. Mas ver um futuro que não tem nada a ver com um que ele antes tinha deduzido... É como se ele tivesse eliminado um peso dos seus ombros, como se ele pudesse olhar para sua vida e respirar. Como se ele pudesse _querer_.

"O que está acontecendo, Ollie?" Laurel exige, assim que a porta se fecha atrás deles. Ela se volta para ele, braços cruzados, seu olhar implacável. Ele luta contra a vontade de se retirar ou de cruzar os braços em defesa – ele se sente como se ela estivesse colocando ele em julgamento. Talvez, de alguma forma, ela esteja.

"É..." Ele rodea, sua mente procura por algo a dizer... Mas não há, honestamente, explicação que ele possa dar e que ela vá "comprar". "É complicado."

"Essa é forma de se dizer," Ela diz, sobrancelhas levantadas. Ela dá a ele um olhar duro. "Agora, é complicado porque você tem uma filha de _três anos,_ o que é literalmente impossível, ou porque você é o Arrow?"

"O que?" Seu cérebro está completamente em curto-circuito, suas palavras o desnorteando. "Não... O que?"

Ele não tem ideia do que dizer. Há um monte coisas que ele esperava que a Laurel fosse falar – se ele tivesse percebido que esse confronto fosse acontecer – mas suas atividades noturnas definitivamente não estavam entre elas e ele não sabe como lidar com isso. Independente do tipo de relação que eles possam ter no momento, existe ainda muita história entre eles e ele pode ler ela e ela pode ler ele da mesma forma. Ele sabe – sem dúvida - que ela não está "jogando verde". Ela não está perguntando se ele é o Arrow. Ela _sabe_.

"Não minta para mim," Laurel insiste, seu tom sem espaço para argumentos. "Você já mentiu o suficiente."

Oliver fecha os olhos. "Laurel..."

"Eu não posso ajudá-lo se você continuar insistindo em mentir para mim," Ela ressalta, suas palavras fazem com seus olhos voltem para ela. _Ajuda?_ Ela descruza os braços numa atitude levemente mais relaxada, mas ainda firme... E ele pode dizer que ela estava tentando. E isso significa mais para ele do que ele poderia ter imaginado, isso _definitivamente_ não era o que ele havia esperado dela. "E nesse momento, eu tenho certeza que você precisa de alguma ajuda."

Ela não tem ideia.

A respiração que ele solta é lenta e aliviada, o ar passar por seus lábios finos enquanto ele tenta pensar nas palavras para responder a ela. Elas não vêm fácil e é incrível como ele já sabe que essa nem será a conversa mais difícil que ele terá antes do almoço.

"Eu... Honestamente não sei nem por onde começar," Oliver admite.

"Então que tal pelo começo," Laurel sugere.

O silêncio assustador que se segue, enche seus ouvidos, antecipação sobre como ela vai reagir em seguida corre por suas veias.

Oliver não confia totalmente nele mesmo para falar e, ao invés disso, ele apenas acena com a cabeça concordando. Parece como uma admissão, uma concessão e ele morde a língua para se manter quieto. Mesmo que o pensamento de dizer a ela o que realmente está acontecendo já não o deixa mais com o peito aperto, ainda assim, ele não se sente confortável. Ele não disse a ela o que fazia por uma razão e essa razão ainda se mantém.

Parte dele quer muito ainda ouvir o que ela tem a dizer, mas a outra parte quer que esse momento se congele, volte para trás, apague tudo e que essa conversa nunca comece em primeiro lugar. Mas, por mais rápido que ele possa se mover, ele não pode viajar no tempo.

Ele prende a respiração e espera.

"Slade Wilson me disse que você é o Arrow," Ela começa. "Semanas atrás."

"Ele machucou você?" Oliver pergunta imediatamente, seu corpo todo tencionando, pronto para lutar, algo involuntário e que ele não consegue evitar. Slade se foi, eles tinham derrotado ele, mas ela não consegue evitar a senso de responsabilidade que ele sente pelas ações do Slade.

"Eu estou bem," Laurel diz, franzindo a testa para ele. "Ele não fez nada. Mas no minuto que ele disse, eu sabia que era verdade. Eu acho que parte de mim sempre soube. Eu conheço você, Ollie, e quando ele disse... Tudo se encaixou."

Oliver fecha seus olhos, não por causa do significado por trás daquelas palavras, mas por causa do peso que é tirado dos seus ombros. Ele tem muitos segredos. Muitos mesmo. Alguns são inevitáveis, mas com Laurel sabendo, sua mãe sabendo, _Thea_ sabendo... Faz com que o nó em sua garganta, que ele nem tinha percebido que existia, se afrouxe.

"Eu não estou aqui para julgar você, Ollie," Laurel diz a ele, interpretando errado a expressão em do seu rosto. "Eu quero ajudar."

Ele solta um suspiro, longo e profundo, não apenas porque a compreensão dela traz um tipo estranho de alívio, mas também porque sua oferta o faz lembrar o quão impressionante é a situação deles. Ele realmente não estava mentindo quando ele disse que era complicado.

"Slade estava na ilha," Ele tenta. Parece um bom lugar para começar, como seria com qualquer outro, e a tácita admissão de que ela está certa, faz Laurel sugar o ar rapidamente. Ela não tinha esperado isso, ele percebe rapidamente. Ela não acreditou que ele poderia confirmar o que ela já sabia. Não muito tempo atrás, ela estaria certa. "Nós erámos amigos... Aliados. Mas as coisas deram erradas. Ele é um homem muito perigoso, Laurel. Ou era. Felizmente, ele não é mais um problema."

Por uma fração de segundo, ela congela, claramente tentando decifrar o que ele quis dizer com aquilo. O Arrow tem uma longa história de neutralizar permanentemente ameaças, mas ele não é mais esse cara. Não apenas por causa da promessa que ele fez depois que Tommy morreu, mas também porque ele não quer ser mais aquele cara. Mas ela não está a par das mudanças que pela qual ele passou no último ano. Ela não sabe.

"Ele nos atacou ontem," Oliver explica.

"E você derrotou ele?" Laurel questiona, cortando o resto do depoimento dele.

"Na verdade... Minha mãe," Oliver diz a ela, um pouco de incredulidade ainda presente em seu tom. Ainda não é algo que ele consiga realmente acreditar.

"Sua..." Laurel para, piscando para ele claramente chocada. "Moira sabe que você é o Arrow também?"

"Ultimamente parece que todos sabem." Oliver resmunga, "Eu estou começando a achar que é o segredo mais mal guardado de Starling City."

"E... Ela..." Laurel começou antes de sua falhar, a intenção de sua afirmação ainda óbvia.

"Não," Oliver rebate, sacudindo a cabeça. "Não, ele está vivo. Nós temos... Conexões no governo. Ele está sendo mantido por eles num lugar seguro."

"Nós?" Laurel cutuca.

"Nós," Oliver confirma. "O time. Eu, Digg, Felicity e Sara."

"Certo," Laurel concorda, mais do que um pouco ofendida. "Todo mundo importante em sua vida então?"

Um olhar de desconfiado aparece no rosto dele.

"Eu não queria você perto de nada disso," Ele diz a ela. "Por sua própria segurança. E você deve tentar se lembrar que você travou, mais ou menos, uma guerra contra o Arrow por boa parte do ano."

Ela quase parecia insultada por ouvir aquilo. "Se eu soubesse que era você..."

"Se você soubesse que era eu, você teria me processado alegremente," Oliver a corta. Sua voz é firme, combinando com o calmo entendimento em suas palavras. Ele não está errado.

"Oliver, eu _nunca_ teria..."

"Você teria." Oliver estreita os olhos. "Você não se lembra como era logo quando eu voltei? Ou logo após a morte de Tommy? Laurel, era difícil dizer quem você odiava mais – eu ou o Arrow."

"Eu nunca odiei você, Ollie," Ela refuta. Ela abre a boca para continuar, mas para, como se estivesse se recompondo. "Teria sido muito mais fácil se eu o odiasse. Mas mesmo se tivesse, eu passei por muitas coisas desde então. Foram momentos duros... Isso me mudou, assim como mudou você."

Embora exista uma indiscutível verdade em suas palavras, as provações que ela passou e as deles são incomparáveis. Ele sabe disso, mas não tem disposição para argumentar e ele não tem pretensão de entender o calvário por qual ela passou, assim como ele não espera que ela entenda o dele.

Ao invés disso, Oliver diz, "Era mais seguro manter você longe disso tudo. Para todos nós."

"Mas não era mais seguro manter Sara afastada?" Laurel pergunta. "Ou Felicity?"

"Sara é..." Ele solta o ar frustrado com a falta de palavras para se expressar, seus dedos passam pelo seu cabelo. "Sara é tão parte disso quanto eu. Nunca ouve a possibilidade de mantê-la fora disso, e... Eu não tenho direito de contar essa história, Laurel, mas ela está dentro. As mesmas coisas que fizeram quem eu sou, fizeram ela também."

O surgimento de lágrimas nos olhos dela fazem com eles fiquem brilhantes, mas ela pisca para afastá-las. Ele luta contra a vontade de reiterar que não é o lugar dele explicar o que aconteceu com ela, não mais do que não seria o lugar da Sara explicar o que aconteceu com ele.

É uma mudança incrível, considerando como tudo entre os três começou em primeiro lugar.

"Tudo bem" Laurel diz. "E sobre a Felicity?"

Ela segura a respiração, esperando pela resposta dele, o que faz o Oliver parar. Por um segundo, ele se deixa pensar... Exceto que agora não há nada mais para pensar. Nunca houve, não por muito, muito tempo. Ele não sabe exatamente quando aconteceu, mas nesse momento, ele sabe sem dúvida alguma, que o que ele tinha com Laurel está firmemente no passado.

Para ela, no entanto, ainda há um _'e se'_. Um _'talvez'_. Um _'algum dia'_. Ele honestamente não consegue se lembrar a última vez que pensou nela daquela maneira e ele sente uma pontada triste dentro do seu peito, pelo o que poderia ter sido.

O que ele nunca poderia ter tido.

"Felicity..." Sua voz é doce, mais do que nunca apreciando o que ele está dizendo e o que significa para ambos. "Ela é especial. Eu preciso dela... De muitas maneiras. De todas as formas."

A testa de Laurel se franze, uma emoção que ele não tinha visto há muito, muito tempo aparece em sua expressão reservada. Ele não quer feri-la, ele nunca quis feri-la, e mesmo assim... E mesmo assim, não importa o que ele faça, ele sempre a fere. Mesmo sem Felicity, mesmo sem a visão do futuro perfeito, onde ele parece estar mais feliz do ele poderia ter imaginado ser, está conclusão já seria suficiente para provar a ele que ele e Laurel não eram algo sustentável. Se qualquer um deles tiver a esperança de ser realmente feliz, o futuro deles precisava ser separado.

"Você está apaixonado por ela." Laurel reconhece.

"Sim," Ele confirma sem hesitação, sua voz com uma intensidade que rivaliza com a sua voz com o modulador.

Ela recua, concordando. Aparentemente, ele nunca vai parar de feri-la... Mas isso não é sobre Laurel, nem um pouco.

"E vocês dois... Têm uma filha?" Laurel arrisca.

"Isso é complicado," Oliver esquiva-se.

"Ou vocês têm uma filha juntos ou não, Oliver," Laurel devolve diretamente. "Parece muito simples para mim."

"Ela é do futuro," Oliver diz a ela, suas palavras bruscas. "Aparentemente nossos futuros-eus tiveram que mandar ela de volta no tempo para sua própria proteção."

"Oh..." Laurel olha para ele com olhos arregalados. "Ok, isso... É complicado. E _louco_."

"Se eu não estivesse lá para ver quando ela voltou, eu estaria tão incrédulo como você está," Oliver concorda. "Mas eu estava. Assim como Sara, Digg e Felicity. E eu sei que estou pedindo um pouco de fé aqui, Laurel, mas confie em mim. Ela é do futuro."

"Ok..." Laurel concede, sacudindo sua cabeça e andando por um momento. "Ok, então... Em algum momento no futuro você se casa com Felicity e tem uma criança?"

"Eu espero muito que seja assim," Oliver diz sem nem pensar. Ela se abala com suas palavras, sem dúvida pensando quando ela, uma vez, tinha pressionado para ter isso e ele tinha se distanciado dela.

A usual culpa que ele costumava sentir quando ele pensava sobre isso, não aparece, porque ele era uma pessoa diferente no passado... E ele parou de ser essa pessoa no segundo que ele viu Sara morrer pela primeira vez no Gambit.

Laurel ignora qualquer sentimento que, sem dúvida, estão vindo à tona, conscientemente deixando de lado para focar no problema que eles têm nas mãos. Ela, de repente, se empina, seus ombros indo para trás, tornando-se completamente a advogada que ela é enquanto ela reflete sobre os problemas que estão à sua frente. Oliver chega à conclusão, de repente, de que ela está _certa_. Ela _poderia_ ser útil para eles nesse momento.

"Bem, você não pode dizer exatamente isso à imprensa," Laurel diz.

"Eu sei disso," Oliver responde.

"O que você vai dizer?" Ela pergunta, parando de andar e olhando para ele, cruzando seus braços na frente do peito novamente. "Isso tem todo o potencial para explodir em sua cara de tantas maneiras."

"O chefe de campanha da minha mãe trabalhou num comunicado," Ele diz com uma careta, odiando até mesmo pensar nesse plano. "Essencialmente... Nós vamos dizer que ela não é minha. Que ela é da Felicity e que, basicamente, eu estou assumindo a posição de padrasto na vida dela."

Laural parece não estar totalmente impressionada por esse plano. Ela inclina a cabeça, estreita os olhos, aperta os lábios em linhas finas, sempre mantendo o olhar treinado sobre ele.

"E quando as pessoas que a Felicity conheceu nos últimos três anos de sua vida afirmarem que ela nunca teve uma criança?" Laurel pergunta. "E quando a família dela ver as notícias? Ou quando ela voltar para o seu próprio tempo? Como você vai explicar todas essas coisas?"

Oliver trava o queixo. Ela tem razão, e ele odeia isso, principalmente porque ele não tem respostas para nenhuma delas. Ele não tinha se permitido pensar sobre as ramificações do que eles iriam fazer. Ele apenas queria resolver logo, porque quanto mais ele pensava sobre isso, menos ele ficava inclinado a ir lá fora e dizer ao mundo que Ellie não era sua filha.

"Felicity pode... Ela pode falsificar documentos e criar fotos que mostrem a Ellie em sua vida. Sua mãe... Eu não sei. Eu acho que temos apenas que esperar que ela não veja as notícias e todo o resto..."

Seu coração se aperta violentamente só de pensar na Ellie partindo. É inevitável, ele sabe disso, eles todos sabem disso. E honestamente, ele está um pouco surpreso por seu futuro-eu não ter se jogado na linha do tempo, desesperado para pegar sua filha de volta. Este é _ele_ de toda forma. Ele se apaixonou completamente por sua filha em apenas poucos dias, ele não pode nem imaginar como deve ter sido ver ela desaparecendo de sua vida, tendo ela sido parte por anos.

"Eu sei que você não quer pensar nela partindo, eu consigo ver isso," Laurel diz, sua voz gentil, sendo refletida no toque suave de sua mão no braço dele. Ela está certa, ele não quer pensar nisso de jeito algum. "Mas você tem que. O que acontecerá quando ela desaparecer de repente, para então vocês terem uma filha que se parece muito como ela, com o mesmo nome daqui a alguns anos?"

"Eu... Eu não faço ideia," Ele admite. "Eu não consigo... Eu não faço ideia, Laurel. Eu não tenho respostas para você."

"Bem, sorte para todos nós, eu tenho," Laurel diz para ele, sua mão deixando seu braço. Ela respira fundo e deixa o ar sair, ele pode ver que ela aceitou totalmente a situação. E ele está agradecido por isso. "Primeiramente, você precisa trocar o nome dela."

"Ela tem três anos" Oliver diz. "Ela não vai responder a qualquer outra coisa."

"Pense em algum similar." Laurel dar de ombros. "Você está tentando mantê-la longe do olhar do público tanto quanto possível, certo? Qual é o nome dela?

"Ellie," Oliver diz a ela. Ele não consegue parar seu pequeno sorriso, o rosto lindo dela aparecendo em sua mente. De repente, ele percebe o quão difícil a coletiva de imprensa poderá ser. "Seu nome inteiro é Elizabeth."

"Ela tem um nome de meio que poderíamos usar?" Laurel pergunta.

"Eu..." Culpa corre por ele quando ele admite, "Eu não faço ideia."

"Tudo bem," Laurel assegura e ele. "Nós podemos trabalhar com Ellie. Chame ela de Lily, então, quando você falar com a imprensa. É próximo o suficiente para o caso de alguém ouvir você chamando Ellie, eles podem achar que apenas ouviram você errado."

"Ok. Sim," Oliver concorda. "Mas... O que fazemos com o restante? Felicity não é bem o que podemos chamar de uma pessoa pública, mas se minha mãe ganhar a eleição para prefeito, isso irá manter a minha família nos holofotes e a imprensa irá criar um circo ao redor dela." Ele expira, apertando o nariz quando a gravidade do que eles estão falando o atinge. "Deus, você está certa, isso tudo vai explodir na nossa cara."

"Moira _tem_ que ganhar a eleição para prefeito," Laurel diz a ele. "Mas nós falaremos sobre isso depois. Com relação ao que diz respeito à imprensa, Ellie não também não pode ser filha da Felicity."

"Laurel..." Oliver solta uma risada cheia de frustação. "Eu já chamei ela de minha filha na frente de dois repórteres. Como nós podemos protegê-la se todo mundo pensar que nós não somos seus pais?"

"Bem, sua sorte é que você conhece alguém com muita experiência em Direito de Família," Laurel destaca. "Eu tenho algumas ideias. Famílias são complicadas, Ollie. Você está fazendo isso mais complicado do que tem que ser."

Ele começa a perguntar o que isso significa, o que _exatamente_ ela tem m mente, quando um tumulto no outro ambiente corta ele.

Algo se quebra, vidro se estraçalha no chão, seguido por um grito alto, um grito de terror que cruza o ar.

 _Ellie_... É a _Ellie_.

E então, Felicity grita o nome dele.

Ele nunca se mexeu tão rápido como ele o fez nesse momento em toda sua vida.

Um terror que o cega surge dentro dele. Tempo se torna lento demais, seus movimentos parecem estar em _slow motion,_ no que ele abre a porta do estúdio e corre pelo corredor. Ele não nota que Laurel está no encalço, ele não registra que sua mãe desce correndo pelas escadas. Nada disso importa, não nesse momento – ele _apenas_ pensa em chegar na Ellie e Felicity. Em sua cabeça, é o Slade novamente. Ou Isabel. Ou qualquer um dos inúmeros adversários do seu passado.

Mas quando ele entra na cozinha, a imagem que o recebe não é a que ele esperava, nem um pouco.

Ele mal pode ouvir a combinação de gritos e suspiros da Laurel e de sua mãe atrás dele.

Ellie está segura nos braços da Felicity, o par está numa das quinas do ambiente, olhando tão aterrorizadas quanto ele se sente. Sara plantada à frente delas, preparada para lutar contra algo que não está totalmente materializado.

Porque seu _oponente_ não está realmente materializado.

É como se a realidade estivesse se curvando à frente deles, um rosto pressionado no mundo deles, mas não conseguindo atravessar. Uma máscara grotesca que dá até mesmo a Oliver um arrepio quando ele se inclina, alguma camada do universo está evitando que ele entre totalmente no tempo deles, no mundo deles, na casa deles – Oliver não tem certeza o que.

A única parte do rosto do invasor que está realmente visível por trás da máscara são seus olhos... E eles estão fixos na Ellie. Isso por si só faz surgir uma necessidade violenta em Oliver, de atravessar o que quer que esteja mantendo ele separado do mundo deles e quebrar o pescoço dele. O brilho de deleite e malícia em seus olhos deixa Oliver ainda mais no limite, fazendo o medo da Ellie saturar o ar.

"Vá embora!" Ela chora histericamente, tentando ficar o mais longe possível. "Vá embora, Zoom! Vá embora! Me deixe sozinha, homem mau. Papai, faça ele ir embora! Por favor!"

 _Zoom._

Ele não é nada como Oliver tinha imaginado. Ele é pior.

Oliver se move o mais rápido possível para ficar entre elas e o invasor, assumindo uma postura defensiva ao lado da Sara, no que o grito aterrorizado de Felicity, "Oliver!", se mistura morbidamente com os gritos da Ellie de, "Faça ele ir embora!"

Mas ele não sabe _como_. Zoom nem está totalmente _aqui_. Ele está forçando entre as camadas de realidade, como se estivesse embalado num plástico e ele não conseguisse romper. Isso deforma o ar, deixando em Oliver a sensação de que não há nada além de uma tensão superficial separando sua filha de uma das coisas mais terríveis que ele já tinha visto.

Pela primeira vez, Oliver não tem certeza do que tem que fazer, qual é o movimento certo. Se ele atacar e de alguma forma... Romper o que está mantendo o Zoom afastado? E se lutar contra pode trazer mais mal do que bem?

As pequenas mãos da Ellie agarram a blusa do Oliver, enquanto Felicity segura a cintura dele. Ele dá um passo para trás, empurrando elas ainda para o canto, um braço voando para formar um casulo e pressioná-las contra as suas costas.

"Eu não vou deixar que nada aconteça com vocês," Oliver promete, virando sua cabeça para que ambas possam ouvi-lo.

"Papai..."

O terror presente na voz da sua filha é cem vezes pior do que ele ouviu quando Slade tinha agarrado ela e isso faz com que um rio de gelo corra por suas veias.

Ele não sabe se Zoom vai atravessar o que quer seja a barreira que o está mantendo longe do mundo deles, mas ele sabe muito bem que ele vai usar até a última respiração que ele tiver para manter a Ellie segura.

Zoom estende a mão, seus dedos pressionando contra o fino filme que separa as duas realidades. Ela cede levemente com seu toque. Ele poderia até apostar que a boca em forma de cicatriz gravada em sua máscara se curvou em um sorriso quando a barreira cedeu um pouco, alterando ligeiramente, deixando ele rapidamente um pouco mais sólido, mais real.

Ele não sabe o que fazer.

"Oliver..." A voz de Felicity é quase um sussurro trêmulo. Ela precisa de uma garantia, ela sabe que ele não tem como dar, não sobre isso. Com Isabel e Slade... Ele sabe com o que está lutando. Mas isso? Ele não tinha a menor ideia. E é _aterrorizante_.

O choro assustado da Ellie estão abafados e ele não precisa olhar para saber que ela enterrou seu rosto no peito da Felicity, protegendo seus olhos da presença ameaçadora de Zoom.

Ele está grato por ela não estar olhando agora. Porque exatamente agora... Nesse momento, o dedo de Zoom está pressionando entre as paredes das duas realidades. O resto dele está difuso, borrado como se ele não fosse totalmente real, distorcido por uma linha fina que divide os dois mundos, mas seu dedo... Sua mão... Está incrivelmente sólida, atravessando do seu mundo para o deles.

"Oliver..." Sara diz, alerta em sua voz. Ele vagamente ver a mão dela com o canto do olho, percebendo a luz refletida numa adaga.

"Eu sei, eu vejo," Oliver responde, pegando a adaga da mão estendida dela.

"Nós temos um plano?" Sara pergunta, dando a ele um olhar lateral. "Eu não quero complicar ainda mais cortando o quer que esteja mantendo ele afastado, mas... Parece que isso poderia ser apenas uma medida paliativa."

"...Seria difícil agarrar a Ellie se ele não tivesse sua mão," Oliver diz depois de um momento, vendo a mão progredindo o suficiente no mundo deles, seu punho está emergindo, seus dedos flexionando como se estivessem testando essa nova realidade.

"Você acha que se fosse tão fácil assim, seu futuro-eu teria mandado a Ellie de volta no tempo?" Sara pergunta ceticamente.

"Eu acho nós temos que tentar," Oliver rebate. "Eu acho que não temos outra opção que não seja tentar."

"Justo," Sara responde. Ela olha para a mão, as garras afiadas... "No três?"

"Sim," Oliver concorda, se preparando para a luta. "Felicity, mantenha o rosto da Ellie escondido."

"Com certeza," Ela responde prontamente.

Eles não têm chance nem de começar a contagem. Os músculos do Oliver estão contraídos, preparados para lutar até a morte, mas o progresso de Zoom no mundo deles é interrompido de repente.

Um borrão vermelho se aproxima da sinistra figura e leva apenas um instante para Oliver perceber que é Barry perseguindo o Zoom. Ele desacelera até parar firmemente do outro lado da barreira e puxa o braço de Zoom, enquanto a outra mão dá um murro.

O olhar que passa rapidamente pelos olhos do Zoom é de pura fúria e frustração quando ele é forçado a recuar para se defender, deixando a Ellie e seu mundo para trás, o filme entre os mundo é fechado totalmente sem a pressão dos dedos contra ele.

O que se segue é difícil identificar. Oliver nunca viu duas pessoas se moverem tão rápido. É como apertar o _fast-forward_ de um filme de ação e tentar assimilar a luta que estava acontecendo. Tudo é um borrão em preto e vermelho, luzes azul e amarela iluminando o movimento deles quando os dois adversários se elevam um contra o outro em conflito. Oliver segura sua respiração, enquanto assiste a tudo o que acontece num espaço que é paradoxalmente exatamente na frente deles, mas totalmente fora de alcance.

E então... De repente, o borrão vermelho se solidifica no chão e com o pé de Zoom pressionado no seu pescoço.

"Ollie, nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa!" Sara diz. "Se Barry perder..."

Ele _sabe_. Se Barry perder, Ellie não terá como voltar para eu próprio tempo. Se Barry perder, eles não terão o guardião para evitar que Zoom se materialize na frente deles em qualquer momento da linha do tempo. Se Barry perder, _eles_ perdem.

"Nós precisamos..." Oliver começa.

Mas, de repente, não é apenas Barry e Zoom. Existe uma terceira pessoa, tão rápida quanto qualquer um dos dois. Ela é redemoinho de cabelos loiros e roupas escuras – Oliver tem quase certeza que é "ela", de toda forma, ela não diminui o suficiente para que ele possa dar uma boa olhada – e fica claro em pouco tempo que ela tem vantagem sobre Zoom. Zoom deve ter sentido também, porque ele desacelera, contrai o rosto com raiva e, então, some num piscar de olhos, bem na frente deles.

A mulher loira – e Oliver agora pode ver que realmente é de fato uma mulher – agarra a mão do Barry e o puxa para ficar de pé antes de pressionar algo em sua manga.

E, de uma hora para outra, eles desaparecem, assim com o Zoom fez, fazendo com que o espaço distorcido na cozinha lentamente comece a desaparecer.

"Aquela era... Aquela era _você_?" Laurel pergunta da porta, olhando em direção à Sara.

"Eu não sei," Sara responde, vendo o ponto distorcido na frente ser sugado até ficar um ponto antes de desaparecer totalmente. "Talvez? Ellie disse algo como eu viajar através do tempo. Eu não consegui ver claramente."

A especulação delas está longe de ser sua preocupação no momento, no entanto. A coisa mais importante é que o perigo tinha passado – pelo menos agora – e Ellie está segura nos braços da Felicity. Este é o único foco dele. Será sempre o foco dele.

"Vocês estão bem," Oliver diz, se virando e envolvendo suas garotas com seus braços. "Vocês duas estão bem. Ele já foi, Ellie. Você está segura."

 _Pelo menos agora_ , fica não dito.

Ela choraminga e se vira em direção dele, jogando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, agarrada a ele firmemente. Oliver a segura bem perto, respirando ela – _ela está bem_. Seu pequeno corpo está tremendo de medo e ele pode sentir Felicity também tremendo de onde ela estava, agarrando com firmeza a sua camiseta.

Oliver coloca a mão na bochecha da Felicity, virando o rosto dela para eles.

"Nós estamos bem," Ele promete novamente. Ela concorda, mas ele sabe que ela não acredita, apesar de tentar. "Eu sempre farei qualquer coisa para proteger vocês duas."

"Eu prometo."

Do Zoom. Da Isabel. Da _imprensa_.

Ele apenas só espera ser suficiente. Em todas as frontes.


	17. Chapter 17

Suas mãos não param de tremer.

Felicity bufa irritada, focando em tirar o colar.

Não ajuda em nada ele ser novo, novinho em folha, como muitas das coisas que apareceram em seu quarto naquela manhã, cortesia de uma Moira Queen. Olhar para pilha de mercadorias - uma pequena montanha, realmente, de roupas de grife, cuidadosamente embalados, sem etiquetas de preço - tinha sido perturbador. Em que momento a Matriarca Queen encontrou tempo para comprar para todos eles um novo guarda-roupa? Ela deveria estar grata, considerando que ela não trouxe nada com ela, muito menos algo apropriado para a imprensa, mas ainda sim é inquietante. Isso causou um festival de perguntas feitas por Felicity e um dar de ombros de Oliver, até que a gravidade do que tinha acontecido lá embaixo e o que os esperava na sede da campanha da Moira dominasse sua mente novamente.

O senso fashion da Moira e os presentes caros, mas necessários, foram a menor de suas preocupações hoje.

Eles se arrumaram em silêncio, um deles constantemente com a Ellie, até que tudo o que restava eram os pequenos toques finais, incluindo este colar maldito, que ela tem certeza que veio direto do próprio Hades. Tem uma tensão de 'nunca foi aberto antes' e que está desafiando os seus dedos trêmulos, de maneira que, ela não é realmente capaz de lidar no momento.

"Como é que..."

Com tremor em sua voz, ela para.

Felicity fecha os olhos, as mãos caindo com a falta de controle sobre seu próprio corpo, sua própria voz, dominando ela. Ela ouve Oliver parar, de onde ele estava colocando a gravata atrás dela no banheiro. Seu silêncio destaca os sons reconfortantes da Ellie, ela está esperando por eles em seu castelo travesseiros, e a voz da Moira pelo corredor, ecoando o movimento tranquilo da nova equipe de guarda-costas, enquanto eles vigiam através da mansão.

Não há mais sons feios de um buraco sendo rasgado, que aparece no meio da cozinha ou o barulho de utensílios caídos ou os gritos agudos da Ellie - sua bela Ellie, que sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo e o que seguiu - ou a Sara ordenando para eles voltarem.

Ela aprendeu muito rapidamente que havia uma enorme diferença entre o medo de algo que ela sabia como antecipar e medo de algo que ela não tinha conhecimento sobre. Felicity não tinha ideia sobre viagem no tempo, sobre os buracos no tempo, sobre o que alguém rasgando realidades para chegar a sua filha era realmente. Ela não sabia - não poderia saber - até agora. Agora ela sabia, porque ela viu o olhar do Zoom. Ela tinha visto a diversão em seus olhos e ela sabia com cem por cento de certeza de que não havia nenhum lugar, nenhum momento que eles poderiam esconder a Ellie e que ele não iria encontrá-la.

Oh sim, é um tipo completamente diferente de medo que vive dentro dela agora e está a comendo viva.

As mãos da Felicity tremem ainda mais e ela morde a ponta da língua até doer, ouvindo os sons de algo normal, normal que ela pensou que ela tinha algumas horas atrás.

Ellie não está se movendo mais.

Seus olhos se abrem, voando direto para a tenda, meio que esperando para ver um _rasgo gigante no tempo_ de novo e aquela máscara assustadora empurrando através. A mão, que parecia garras, estendendo para ela como algo saído de seus pesadelos. Quase tinha agarrado a Ellie – chegou tão perto - e quando a Felicity e Sara reagiram, ele se mudou, seguindo elas.

O medo exala através de seu corpo, como o ácido, corrosivo, deixando-a vazia.

Exceto que Ellie está perfeitamente bem. O sol brilha através da grande janela, lançando sua pequena sombra contra o lençol cinza escuro. Ela está sentada, com as mãos se movendo... Ela está segura, em um lugar que ela mesma fez, um lugar que seu pai construiu com ela, dando-lhe o tipo de fundação constante que só a segurança de um pai pode dar.

Ela está bem.

Deus, apenas há algumas horas ela teve que se acalmar desse precipício emocional e lá estava ela novamente, poucas horas mais tarde.

Felicity não consegue tirar os olhos da Ellie. Ela tem quase certeza que nunca mais vai.

Uma parte lógica dela continua repetindo que, provavelmente, não é tão fácil rasgar um buraco através do tempo - se é que era isso - assim as chances de que isso aconteça novamente são relativamente escassas. Certo? Elas têm que ser ou então Zoom já teria tentado várias vezes.

Talvez ele tenha.

Felicity estremece, um aperto no peito. E se eles só tinham acabado de ver isso, e se ele estava tentando o tempo todo em que a Ellie está com eles? Em lugares que não podiam ver... Ou enquanto dormiam? Ela inala acentuadamente e parece que seus pulmões se esqueceram de como trabalhar enquanto ela se lembra daquele sorriso recortado de novo, aqueles olhos negros frios sobre sua filha, tão perto que ele estava quase a tocando. O pensamento dessa coisa perseguindo a Ellie através do tempo...

Um farfalhar suave soa atrás dela, assim como sussurros do Oliver, "Ei". Suas mãos aparecem por cima do ombro e ele mexe os dedos. "Deixa comigo."

"O que?" Felicity pergunta, virando a cabeça para ele.

Ele se inclina sobre ela, pressionando um beijo suave na bochecha, sua barba centrando ela, de uma forma que a deixa surpresa antes dele responder: "Seu colar."

"Oh." Felicity olha para o cordão esquecido - ela está o segurando com tanta força que o metal marcou seus dedos. Ela faz um pequeno som na parte de trás de sua garganta antes de se levantar, entregando-o. "Obrigada."

"Claro" Ele responde, dando um passo mais perto.

Suas mãos são tão grandes e, certamente, estáveis.

Felicity observa ele se mover como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ela respira fundo enquanto ele tira seu rabo de cavalo do caminho, os dedos roçando sua pele, e puxa a corrente para trás, fechando para ela. O pequeno pingente é frio em seu peito e a faz estremecer.

Ele não se afasta. Em vez disso, Oliver passa os polegares sobre o topo de sua coluna vertebral, em círculos suaves e um pouco da tensão sai do seu corpo. Seus ombros caem, os olhos se fecham e ela se inclina nele. Seu peito é uma parede forte contra as costas dela, enquanto sua presença a rodeia - ele é tão quente e a mistura familiar do seu shampoo e o que faz dele Oliver enche seus sentidos.

É reconfortante.

Uma sensação reconfortante envia uma onda de calor através dela, enquanto Oliver cava os dedos em seus músculos, fazendo-a suspirar, antes dele escorregar as mãos pelas costas dela, enrolando seus braços em volta da sua cintura. Ele a envolve em seus braços, praticamente a cobrindo com sua presença, e ele, instantaneamente, alivia a ansiedade presente em seu peito. Esse calor se espalha através dela, fazendo-a tremer, e ela envolve seus braços em volta dele, precisando sentir mais dele, mais do que ele sempre faz ela sentir... _Segura_. Como se nada pudesse tocá-la.

Felicity abre os olhos, encontrando instantaneamente Ellie na tenda. Ela não tem que olhar para saber que ele está fazendo a mesma coisa.

"Eu me sinto ridícula" Ela sussurra, encontrando as mãos dele. Ela entrelaça seus dedos com os dele e ele a segura, firmemente. Ela sente o puxão na boca do estômago se espalhando através dela novamente. É incrível como o simples ato de segurá-lo, faz ela se sentir mais estável. Ele aperta as mãos, os braços firmes ao redor dela, puxando-a contra ele, e ela sabe que está fazendo a mesma coisa com ele, da sua própria maneira.

"Você não é ridícula" Ele sussurra, apoiando o queixo em seu ombro.

"Ok" Ela admite. "Talvez não completamente, mas estas minhas mãos estavam firmes como pedra alguns minutos atrás, quando eu estava colocando meu batom, e agora não podem nem mesmo colocar um colar."

"Memória muscular", ele responde em voz baixa. Ele está distraído, tanto quanto ela, ela pode ouvir em sua voz. "Não é algo que você realmente tem que pensar, até que você pense muito sobre isso."

"Não achei que seria um colar que me faria pensar muito hoje."

"Eles podem ser complicados," Oliver brinca.

"Sim", ela sussurra. "Malditos seios pequenos."

Oliver inclina a cabeça, o queixo ainda descansando no ombro dela, mas inclinado para que ele possa vê-la do canto do olho. "O que?"

"O..." Felicity se move para acenar a mão dela, mas ela não está pronta para deixá-lo ainda. "O pequeno fecho. Sabe, seu seio está aparecendo... E, aparentemente, isso é algo que só os pequenos idiotas da minha escola faziam." Suas bochechas quentes. "Desculpe, eu estou apenas..."

"Não se desculpe", ele sussurra, dando um beijo no pescoço dela. "Eu sei."

Esse calor inominável se espalha ainda mais, enchendo o peito.

Ela acredita quando ele diz que _ele_ _sabe_ , ele sabe exatamente o que ela faz quando está com medo, nervosa ou chateada. O que está acontecendo entre eles é novo - muito, muito novo - mas que não apaga todos os meses que eles já têm entre eles, noite após noite que passam juntos, se era uma conversa mundana nos _coms_ ou o silêncio confortável na _foundry_. Ele conhece ela. Profundamente. Intimamente. Assim como ela o conhece.

Felicity suspira, inclinando a cabeça contra a dele. "Como tanta coisa pode ter acontecido em apenas alguns dias?"

Oliver balança a cabeça, um quase inaudível, "Eu não sei", sua única resposta.

Eles não se movem, nenhum deles pronto para enfrentar o que está esperando por eles fora do seu quarto. Ela nem mesmo se abala com o fato que ela pensa como "seu" quarto. Apenas é. Tornou-se o local seguro deles - o _seu_ local seguro – ela se surpreende e, ao mesmo tempo, sente-se aquecida por associar, tão rapidamente, este espaço simples, como algo que pudesse ser chamado de lar.

Após o portal ter desaparecido, o seu primeiro instinto tinha sido voltar para cá, para o lugar onde todos os três se sentiriam mais seguros. É claro que não foi tão simples assim. Existiam perguntas - muitas perguntas - da Moira, Sara e Laurel. Havia poucas respostas, porém, a maioria deles tinha vindo da Ellie.

 _"É sempre assim quando Zoom vem, mas ele normalmente empurra com mais facilidade",_ ainda enviando um arrepio pela espinha da Felicity.

 _"A escuridão fez a irmã de Sara ir embora. Eu não sei como. A mamãe não me disse,"_ o que deixou a Sara e a Laurel apreensivas.

Mas os vislumbres do futuro da Ellie - tão surpreendente como eram - eram apenas isso... Vislumbres, o mais ínfimo de janelas que os espera. Ela é muito nova para oferecer uma visão mais abrangente. Mas ela não tinha sido a única com verdades para compartilhar, como se viu.

 _"Futuros problemas de lado, não é apenas o que Zoom temos que nos preocupar,"_ Laurel os lembrou. _"Olha, Ollie... Eu sei que quando eu acusei o Sebastian Blood antes, eu estava num péssimo momento, uma bêbada, e todos tinham direito de não confiar em mim. Mas agora? Agora, eu estou sóbria. Estou controlada. E, Oliver, eu estou lhe dizendo que ele tem uma mão em tudo isso, ele estava trabalhando com o Slade e... E, não tenho certeza, mas acho que Isabel Rochev pode estar envolvida também."_

Tudo tinha clicado. Felicity poderia dizer a partir do olhar no rosto do Oliver que ele estava colocando os pedaços juntos para formar uma imagem maior. Blood, Isabel... Eles têm um plano B e um plano C, peões na luta para assumir Starling City, em todas as formas possíveis, e tirar tudo do Oliver, peça por peça.

Não há dúvida de que isso, coloca a revelação da existência da Ellie numa luz totalmente nova. Ela não está apenas sendo usada para tentar influenciar uma eleição, ela está sendo usada para promover os planos do Slade, mesmo que ele não esteja envolvido, ativamente, no momento. Só esse pensamento foi mais do que suficiente para fazer Felicity querer recuar para o seu quarto, para o lugar onde ela se sente mais segura...

 _Em casa_.

Embora isso não seja _inteiramente_ verdade. Ela sentiu essa sensação de segurança assim que viu Oliver correr para a cozinha, quando ele viu ele se colocar entre sua família e o perigo, quando ele tinha prometido que nada iria acontecer com eles, uma promessa que ela, logicamente, sabia ele não tinha como manter. Mas ele tentaria; ele faria qualquer coisa para protegê-la, para proteger a Ellie.

Oliver é seu lar. Mesmo quando eles estão em conflito, mesmo quando ela queria estrangulá-lo, porque ele foi irritantemente obtuso, mesmo quando ela foi forçada a se sentar, impotente, observando-o arriscar sua vida cada vez mais - ele era o seu lar. O lugar mais seguro e mais feliz em sua mente é onde ele está. O quarto deles apenas representa esse fato.

Mas... Isso é suficiente? Eles são o suficiente? Para a Ellie? Para a segurança dela?

A ironia de questionar a vida que ela e o Oliver dão a Ellie, considerando o que a Felicity teve que dizer isso a ele ontem à noite, não passa despercebido, nem um pouco. Mas o pensamento está lá, abrindo um caminho através de suas frágeis defesas, até que tudo que ela pode se lembrar é como o Zoom tinha olhado para a Ellie - a raiva, a alegria de ter encontrado... E o desejo de acabar com sua vida.

Como se ele pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos, Oliver segura ela um pouco mais apertado.

"Como é que vamos lutar contra algo assim?" Felicity sussurra, sem ter certeza se ela está falando para si mesma ou para ele. "Por que iríamos enviar a Ellie aqui, agora, quando estamos menos preparados para lidar com alguém como Zoom? E que tipo de nome é esse? Isso é um nome de bandido horrível. É o que... Os carros fazem. Eles fazem esse barulho. Você não faz esse barulho para matar alguém."

Sua voz falha na última parte.

"Todavia, eu acho que _ele_ faz", ela muda, percebendo o que ela está dizendo assim que as palavras saem. Ele quer matar a Ellie. Sua voz fica engasgada com lágrimas não derramadas, lágrimas que ela se recusa a deixar cair. Ela cansou de chorar, ela cansou de forças externas fazê-la chorar. Se ela vai chorar, droga, vai ser em seus termos. E ainda assim ela quer chorar. Muito. "Ainda não havia caído a ficha de como o futuro pode ser. E agora, na verdade vê-lo... Oliver, estou com medo, pensando num futuro onde as coisas são tão ruins com esse cara que temos que mandá-la de volta no tempo para escondê-la." Ela bufa. "O que de bom estamos fazendo?"

"Ela está mais segura aqui do que em seu próprio tempo", diz Oliver. "É mais difícil para Zoom encontrá-la ou para levá-la, pelo menos."

"Mas ele quase conseguiu," Felicity argumenta, nem mesmo lutando contra o tom maníaco em sua voz.

"Felicity", Oliver respira, fechando os olhos.

"Eu sei", ela sussurra, a voz não menos intensa, mas menos provável de ser ouvido por orelhas pequenas. "Eu sei o que estou dizendo e que eu pareço como uma pessoa louca, porque normalmente eu sou o 'podemos fazer isso', mas agora, eu estou..."

"Venha cá", diz ele, cortando-a, soltando as mãos dela para poder virar ela em seus braços. Felicity morde o lábio enquanto ele a puxa contra seu peito, incapaz de tirar os olhos da tenda, da pequena sombra da Ellie. Ele parece ser da mesma opinião, com os olhos fixos no castelo de travesseiros. Oliver coloca a mão no pescoço dela, pressionando um beijo suave em sua têmpora e quando ele se inclina para ela, buscando o apoio dela tanto quanto ela precisa do dele, seus olhos se fecham, enquanto ela absorve sua presença. Felicity coloca o braço em volta da cintura dele, abraçando-o com força, posicionando sua outra mão em seu peito, cobrindo seu coração. Seus lábios se movem contra a sua testa como ele diz, "Nós vamos mantê-la segura."

Felicity abre a boca para dizer, 'Eu sei', porque ela sabe, ela sabe que eles vão fazer todo o possível para mantê-la segura... Mas nenhum som sai.

"Nós vamos," Oliver reitera, talvez um pouco mais firme, no que ele se afasta para olhar para ela. Ele corre o polegar ao longo de sua mandíbula, inclinando o rosto para o seu. "Ei, olhe para mim." Quando ela o faz, instantaneamente preocupação aparece em suas feições com o que ele vê e ela fecha os olhos novamente, ele diz, "Fale comigo. Por favor."

As palavras estão saindo antes que ela possao organizar seus pensamentos.

"É diferente", diz ela, abrindo os olhos novamente. "Quando era apenas eu... Quando era apenas nós. Como quando as coisas insanas aconteceram antes, era mais fácil de lidar. Quero dizer, naquele momento não pareceu ser mais fácil, mas era, porque eu tinha um processo."

"Um processo", ele repete lentamente. Ela pode dizer que ele está tentando seguir a linha de raciocínio dela, para ver onde ela está indo com isso, e ela mesma não sabe, mas ela não para.

"Um processo. Para processar. É com 'P' maiúsculo, porque é Processar. Se não fosse um litro de sorvete de chocolate com menta, era uma taça de vinho - ou, você sabe, duas, ou três, ou todos eles - ou eu chorava até dormir, porque eu estava com tanto medo ou chateada ou ambos..."

"Oh, Felicity..." Sua voz é tensa com a imagem que ela está pintando, mas ele não a impede.

"Era o meu processo, Oliver. Era o que eu fazia. E funcionou. Foi o que me ajudou a levantar de manhã, não me sentir como se estivesse perdendo a cabeça, e foi o que me deixou trabalhar e ser capaz de lidar com as coisas que tínhamos feito na noite anterior ou lidar com o fato de que você está sempre lá fora, sempre arriscando sua vida, há tanto em jogo a cada noite, e... O que eu estou dizendo é que eu lidei com isso, eu encontrei uma maneira de lidar com isso, porque eu amo o que faço, eu gosto muito de trabalhar com você e fazer essas coisas."

"Eu também amo isso," ele sussurra, seu polegar acariciando sua mandíbula.

"Mas..." Felicity olha para trás na tenda. "Com a Ellie, é diferente. Eu estava bem com o Slade, bem na medida do possível, mas... Foi diferente, porque eu sabia que podia vencê-lo. Eu só sabia que, mesmo quando a Ellie... Quando ela desapareceu..."

Sua única resposta é um ligeiro aperto dos dedos com a lembrança do que aconteceu dois dias atrás.

"Mas isso..." Ela olha para ele, e rosto dele se entristece ao olhar para ela. Ela quer lhe dizer que ela está bem, que ela está bem, mas ela realmente não tem certeza. "Há esse medo esmagador no meu peito. O perigo é constante e não há a segurança. E, Oliver... É muito."

"Eu sei…"

"E eu estou com um pouco de ciúme dos nossos futuros-eus agora", ela continua, "Porque nós, obviamente, queremos isso, você sabe, nós escolhemos isso. Nós encontramos uma maneira de lidar, com L maiúsculo. Somos, obviamente, muito mais capazes e maduros e não insanos..." Felicity deixa escapar um som irritado. "Eu sei que estou exagerando, que eu sou... Que parece loucura, mas isso aconteceu tão rápido, e agora quase a perdemos nesses poucos dias e para duas pessoas que não temos ideia de como matar. Quer dizer, Slade não está morto, ele está apenas cego e trancado. E o Zoom... Ele está em uma esfera totalmente diferente de 'como você lutar contra isso.' Porque, como você luta alguém como ele? Como podemos lutar contra alguém que pode viajar através do tempo? Que pode nos encontrar onde quer que estejamos? Que pode aparecer a qualquer momento?"

"Com amigos", Oliver responde instantaneamente, parecendo ridiculamente são e estranhamente otimista em relação a ela. "Barry. Sara."

"Ou", diz ela, ignorando-o, forçando-se a surrurrar, enquanto ela olha para a Ellie. "Ou, como podemos continuar sabendo que só estamos com ela por alguns dias e já quase a perdemos por duas vezes? Oliver, como fazemos isso o tempo todo? Como é que nós..."

"Felicity, para!" Oliver diz bruscamente, cortando-a. Ela fecha a boca rapidamente ao ver a intensidade com que ele está olhando para ela - os olhos estão escuros, sua mandíbula apertada, as linhas de seu rosto tensas. Ele coloca as mãos na bochecha dela, acaricia os lábios dela com o polegar. "Nada vai acontecer com ela, porque não vamos deixar. Eu não vou deixar." Ele está _seguro_ , sem sombra de dúvida, mas é cercado com um desespero que o faz parecer quase maníaco quando ele sussurra, "Nunca."

Ela não responde, ele não esperava por uma resposta, ela pode ver isso em seus olhos - não há nada que ela possa dizer, nada que precisa ser dito. É o mesmo sentimento - o mesmo medo, o mesmo desespero, o mesmo amor por sua filha, que é absolutamente inexplicável, algo que não pode ser descrito ou explicado... Exceto entre eles.

Um rubor surge sobre o peito, aquecendo suas bochechas.

"Outra coisa é diferente também", sussurra Felicity. Ela pergunta se ele vê em seu rosto porque seus olhos vão até seus lábios.

"O que?" ele pergunta.

"Você sabe," ela começa, lambendo os lábios. Seus olhos escurecem ainda mais e o calor dentro dela lentamente começa a subir. "Como as situações de vida ou morte faz você querer fazer as coisas que estavam guardadas? Como... Coisas que eu realmente não pensei antes, não de uma forma realista, porque eu não tinha exatamente um alguém com quem fazer qualquer coisa. Coisas..." A boca dele se parte com uma respiração instável. "Coisas que eu estive pensando bastante, especialmente desde a noite passada." Um sorriso aparece nos lábios dele, o tipo de sorriso que ela poderia esperar de qualquer cara, até ele ficar corado. O rosa viaja através de suas bochechas e ele só reforça o calor que toma conta das veias dela. "Mas não é tanto sobre o 'eba' de estar vivo, como... Eu não... Eu não sei como descrever isso." Felicity deixa cair a mão até seu estômago, enterrando as unhas em seus músculos. "É como se eu precisasse..."

"Sentir."

Sua voz de repente é baixa, áspera, e ele corresponde à expressão em seu rosto quando ele olha para ela.

Felicity treme, inclinando-se para ele, enquanto ela balança a cabeça, tocando seu peito novamente.

"Você", ela respira. "Eu preciso sentir _você_. É você, é como... Se o meu corpo estivesse me dizendo que há uma maneira de vencer o Zoom. Há um caminho... Há algo que ele não pode tocar ou nos controlar. Algo que ele não pode tirar da gente."

Oliver só olha para ela. Ela ainda se espanta com o quanto ele a deixa ver agora - tudo isso, tudo o que ele está mostrando é que... Ele está ali com ela. Está tudo lá, em seus olhos, para ela se entregar - o desejo, a esperança, os planos para o seu futuro. Ela o vê beijando ela e ela devolvendo com tanta necessidade quanto. Ela se vê empurrando-o para trás até eles entrarem dentro do closet, no banheiro, na cama ou em qualquer superfície plana, o que vier em primeiro lugar, e ambos se entregando a essa necessidade carnal que está fazendo sua pele, de repente, ficar demasiadamente quente. Ele mal a tocou ontem a noite e tinha sido explosivo - ela precisa do sentimento de volta, ela precisa sentir ele.

É tentador e Felicity está realmente um pouco assustada com a intensidade, com o quão disposta ela está de jogar a precaução ao vento no momento.

"Felicity..." ele sussurra, sacudindo a cabeça, e ela consegue ver que ele está ali com ela. Seus dedos apertam ela, segurando-a com força. "Eu…"

E então seus olhos se fecham e ele solta uma risada ofegante, a testa caindo contra a dela. Ele se derrete contra ela e, assim mesmo, tudo volta à tona - onde eles estão, o que eles precisam fazer.

Felicity solta um gemido. "Eu sou horrível, não é? Tipo... Ei, nossos corpos interligados, vamos tentar, como se não fosse grande coisa."

"Então, eu devo ser horrível também" Oliver responde: "porque eu estive pensando exatamente a mesma coisa desde que você tirou a camiseta para tomar banho."

O coração da Felicity salta com isso, com a ideia dele a vendo, parcialmente, se despido. "Você viu alguma coisa boa?"

Oliver sorri, afastando-se para olhar para ela com um sorriso que ela sente em seus ossos. "Eu sempre vejo algo bom quando eu olho para você."

Felicity cora - nunca em sua vida ela teria imaginado ele dizendo essas coisas para ela, coisas que fazem seu estômago revirar, causando uma franqueza em suas pernas.

"Mas não", continua ele, deslizando a mão pelo corpo dela, até voltar para a parte de trás do pescoço dela, antes deslizar para baixo, acompanhando sua coluna. "Eu não vi nada."

"Perdeu."

Oliver ri, lambendo os lábios _lentamente_. "A primeira vez que eu ver você inteira, Felicity, vai ser nos nossos termos."

O pensamento dele a vendo assim, inteiramente, faz seu interior tremer. Felicity engole seco, cravando as unhas em seu peito enquanto ela sussurra, "Oh?"

Ele acena tranquilamente, "Aham", enquanto ele se inclina mais perto, até que ele é tudo o que ela vê, tudo o que ela sente. "E vai ser na nossa cama, onde eu vou ter tempo." Sua boca fica seca. "Quando eu poderei propriamente vê-la..." ele a puxa para mais perto " E desfrutar cada centímetro seu."

Ela para de respirar... Mais pela promessa em suas palavras do que outra qualquer coisa.

A tensão no ar em torno deles cresce com tudo o que fica sem ser dito, tudo o que definitivamente, _definitivamente,_ não tem tempo, tudo o que eles não podem fazer, mesmo sendo tudo o que eles _querem_ fazer.

Só que mais tarde, isso _vai_ acontecer.

Felicity respira e solta o ar lentamente, mordendo o lábio. Ele pega o movimento, e ela sabe que ele vai cumprir a promessa.

Oliver lhe dá um beijo suave, casto, que tem um gosto do futuro. Ela geme contra seus lábios.

"Eu não posso acreditar no tanto que aconteceu", Felicity sussurra distraidamente. Ela poderia estar dizendo isso pelos próximos vinte anos nesse ritmo, porque sempre que ela para para pensar sobre o fato de que apenas alguns dias atrás Oliver quase sempre olhava para ela com nada além de um interesse medíocre, interesse amigável, para hoje ela poder dizer-lhe que ela tem esta necessidade profunda de senti-lo, fazendo o seu coração disparar, e ele sussurrando que deseja vê-la, toda ela, levando o tempo que ele precisa.

Isso é muito. É o melhor tipo de sensação esmagadora.

"Você está lidando com isso muito bem", diz Oliver.

Felicity ri. "Eu não estaria levando tão bem se isso fosse apenas eu. Isso ajuda." Ela olha para ele, deslizando a mão pelo peito dele, seu dedo tocando o queixo. "Isso. Você e eu. Ajuda."

"Me ajuda também." Oliver puxa-a mais para perto. "Eu não estaria tão calmo sem você aqui. Comigo."

 _Comigo_. As palavras significam muito mais do que qualquer coisa que ela poderia ter imaginado.

"Você estaria", responde Felicity. E ele estaria, ela sabe disso. Com ela lá ou não, no final das contas, foi a Ellie quem levou as mudanças reais e ela sabe, sem sombra de dúvida, que o Oliver seria um pai incrível, não importa as circunstâncias. "Você poderia estar um pouco mal-humorado, mas você estaria calmo."

Ele fecha os olhos - não para evitá-la, mas para se maravilhar.

"A gente devia pegar nossa menina e descer. Acabar logo com isso", Felicity diz, com a voz firme. Na verdade, suas mãos já estão firmes, ela está centrada novamente. Antes que ele possa dizer qualquer coisa, ela o segura pelo queixo, para poder dar mais um beijo e, então, ela sussurra, "Obrigada." Outro beijo. "Você parece ter um talento especial para acalmar a enlouquecida-eu."

Oliver sorri contra seus lábios. "De nada. E obrigado."

"De nada", ela ecoa, beijando-o novamente. "Eu te amo."

"Eu te amo."

Felicity dá uns passos para trás, movendo-se para limpar a mancha de leve de batom de seus lábios, quando ele puxa de volta em seu peito, envolvendo os braços em volta dela. Oliver coloca o rosto no pescoço dela, respirando-a, enquanto ela o abraça de volta.

O momento de silêncio é interrompido quando a Ellie diz algo para si mesma de dentro do seu castelo de travesseiros, imediatamente seguido por uma batida na porta.

Felicity salta, Oliver endurece. O som da porta se abrindo faz os dois se virarem, o abraço se apertando, por segurança - Oliver já está a movendo de modo que ela fique atrás dele - mas é apenas Moira.

"Oh", diz ela, surpresa colorindo suas feições. "Eu não queria interromper." Suas palavras dizem uma coisa, mas o fato dela não fazer um movimento para ir a qualquer lugar, diz a Felicity tudo o que ela precisa saber.

É hora de enfrentar o público, um público que tem uma horda de flashes piscando e perguntas dolorosamente intrusivas que ela ainda não quer se deixar pensar.

"Certo", Felicity diz e Oliver completa, "Nós já vamos descer."

Felicity olha por cima na tenda, percebendo que a pequena sombra da sua filha move-se para o canto dela e que ela está em silêncio. Ela franze a testa, uma sensação no estômago - Ellie está só há alguns dias com eles, mas ela já sabe sem dúvida que, definitivamente, não é normal ela ficar quieta assim.

Não é.

Ela já está indo para a tenda quando a Moira diz, "O carro está lá na frente." A mão do Oliver segue a Felicity até que ela esteja fora de alcance, ela pode sentir os olhos dele nela, enquanto a Moira acrescenta: "E Oliver, eu imagino que você vá querer se limpar um pouco mais."

Felicity olha de volta com isso - ele parece incrível, o que ela está falando? - então ela ver a mãe dele tocando os lábios. Oliver fica vermelho - ele cora, como se ele não fosse um homem adulto, mas na verdade um garoto que acabou de ser pego saindo com uma menina pela sua mãe. É adorável e ela aperta os lábios para não sorrir, no que ela chega na tenda.

"Ellie? Está pronta para ir?"

Nenhuma resposta.

Felicity se inclina, espreita para dentro da tenda. "Ellie?"

A menina em questão está sentada no canto mais distante, ainda impecavelmente vestida com o simples vestido da Burberry, que a faz parecer com uma princesinha, e ela definitivamente é. Ela está sem seus sapatos, seu cabelo está um pouco bagunçado e, definitivamente, parece que ela não está indo a lugar algum, no que pega uma boneca que tinha aparecido em seu quarto junto com a pilha de roupas, alisando seu cabelo para baixo.

"Ei, você, Ellie-bug", Felicity diz suavemente, ficando de joelhos. Ela ouve Oliver vindo por trás dela. "Você está pronta para ir?"

Ellie permanece estranhamente quieta e o estômago da Felicity aperta ainda mais. Ela olha de volta para o Oliver, ele se inclina para olhar também. Ambos vêem a Ellie beliscar os lábios antes de balançar a cabeça.

"Qual é o problema, Ellie-bug?" Oliver pede.

"Eu não quero ir", ela responde, tão baixo que mal dá para ouvi-la.

"O que?"

"Eu não quero sair", Ellie grita, alto o suficiente para fazer a Felicity saltar. Os olhos da menina sem deixar a boneca.

"Oh," Felicity responde, sem passar desapercebido a súbita tempestade de emoções que atravessam o rosto do Oliver antes dele esconder, a mistura de dor e a necessidade de protegê-la sugando sua energia até deixá-lo um pouco pálido. Ele quer dizer não - ele quer que ela vá para estar com eles, tanto pela segurança dela e por ele - mas ela sabe que ele não quer obrigá-la a fazer algo, não depois daquela manhã. Então, o que então? "Hum..."

"Eu acho que..." A boca do Oliver se move silenciosamente antes dele olhar para Felicity e, em seguida, Moira, cujo rosto é coberto com simpatia.

"Nós precisamos ir, Oliver," Moira reitera gentilmente.

"Eu sei, eu sei... Eu acho que...", diz ele de novo, olhando de volta para a Felicity. Ela já está sacudindo a cabeça – de forma alguma ele vai enfrentar a imprensa sozinho, de jeito nenhum – o coração dela se quebra ao som da voz dele quando ele diz, "Eu acho que você poderia ficar com ela... Se a Sara e o Digg e a equipe de segurança ficar também. "

"Oliver..."

"Não, papai," Ellie diz abruptamente, sacudindo a cabeça. Seus olhos estão arregalados e dolorosamente belos, e o coração da Felicity se quebra ainda mais quando ela vê as lágrimas brilhando neles, destacando o medo muito real. "Eu não quero que você vá também."

O rosto do Oliver positivamente se transforma. "Oh, baby", diz ele, movendo-se, mas Felicity já está abrindo caminho, pegando sua filha, não dando a mínima para o seu vestido ou o cabelo.

"Venha aqui, querida", sussurra Felicity e o lábio inferior treme, antes da Ellie se lançar nos braços da Felicity com um pequeno soluço. A boneca fica esmagada entre elas, pressionando dolorosamente em sua clavícula, mas ela não se importa nem um pouco, ela segura sua filha mais perto, desejando que houvesse uma maneira de absorver o que Ellie estava sentindo. Suas próprias lágrimas queimam seus olhos e ela pisca, olhando para o Oliver.

Ele já está rastejando em direção a elas, dando um beijo na cabeça da Ellie, uma mão pousa no ombro da Felicity, a outra esfregando círculos suaves nas costas da Ellie.

"Seu pai tem que ir, querida," Felicity diz, mantendo a voz baixa, voltando a falar em seu ouvido. "Ele tem que falar com os repórteres, lembra?"

"Não", Ellie diz, balançando a cabeça, a voz embargada pelas lágrimas. "Eu não quero que ele vá."

"Ellie..."

"Não!" diz ela, as lágrimas caindo no pescoço da Felicity. "Zoom vai pegá-lo. Zoom vai machucá-lo! É seguro aqui. É seguro por causa das fadas! É a magia da fadas. Zoom não pode ir mais rápido no castelo. Faz tudo lento para que o papai possa vencê-lo. É um local especial. Ele nunca esteve aqui! Em qualquer outro lugar, o papai vai se machucar!"

"Oh, Ellie," Oliver sussurra. Ele beija a cabeça dela de novo, respirando-a e quando ele olha para a Felicity novamente, seus olhos estão vermelhos com lágrimas não derramadas. Ele está dividido - ele sabe o que tem que fazer, mas ela também sabe que se a Ellie realmente pediu, ele iria ficar, as consequências que se danem. Felicity estende a mão, colocando em seu rosto e ele se inclina, fechando os olhos. "Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer, ok?"

Ellie se afasta para olhar para ele e o desespero em seu rostinho é quase demais, no que ela se agarra ainda mais à Felicity, olhando para Oliver. Com faixas de lágrimas em suas bochechas, ela sussurra: "Eu não quero que o homem mau pegue você de novo, papai, eu não quero que você se machuque."

"O que?" Oliver pede, balançando a cabeça. "Ele não..."

"Ele te pegou! Ele te machucou!"

"Ok, ok," Oliver sussurra, acenando. "O."

O fato dele não dizer que ele não vai se machucar, não passa desapercebido por nenhum deles.

Então Zoom machuca ele no futuro, mal o suficiente para a Ellie saber disso. Era essa parte da razão pela qual eles a enviaram de volta, porque ele se machucou tentando protegê-la no futuro?

O medo de antes toma conta do peito da Felicity - de que eles não podem protegê-la aqui. Se eles não podem fazer qualquer coisa no futuro, o que eles poderiam fazer aqui? Como eles podem lutar contra algo que seus futuros-eus não conseguem? Ela segura a Ellie mais perto, fechando os olhos por um segundo, antes de _precisar_ olhar para o Oliver novamente. Ele está olhando para a Ellie, seu rosto apertado, os lábios comprimidos em uma péssima tentativa de sorriso, um que provavelmente deveria tranquilizar a Ellie, mas ele não está fazendo um bom trabalho.

E então, ele encontra o olhar da Felicity.

O que eles vão fazer?

O barulho baixo fora do castelo atrai a sua atenção. Moira. "Oliver..."

"Eu sei, mãe", diz ele, esfregando seu rosto.

Oliver suspira, inclinando a cabeça antes de olhar para a Ellie novamente. Ela virou o rosto no pescoço da Felicity novamente, sua respiração ofegante começando a ficar calma agora que ela está em seus braços. Algo dentro da Felicity se encaixa com isso. Não há nada que ela não vá fazer por sua filha - absolutamente nada - e se isso significa apenas segurá-la neste momento ou combater os monstros que a estão perseguindo, então ela vai fazer isso para sempre.

Oliver se aproxima, abraçando as duas, e uma outra peça clica no lugar. Sua família, juntos... Fortes. Oliver se move, a bochecha dele encosta no ombro da Felicity, ele de frente para a Ellie, fazendo o coração da Felicity pular uma dúzia de batidas. Ela poderia fazer isso para sempre, ela percebe, segurá-los contra ela, assim. Na verdade, quando tudo com a imprensa estiver resolvido, quando eles tiverem um segundo, ela acha que vai. Felicity inclina a cabeça contra a da Ellie, Oliver penteia seu cabelo encaracolado para longe de seu rosto, acariciando seu pequeno rosto.

"Ellie," Oliver sussurra. A pequena garota funga, movendo seu rosto apenas o suficiente para vê-lo. Quando Oliver pega seu olhar, ele sorri, um sorriso real que chega aos olhos. "Olá."

"Oi", ela responde, sua voz baixa. Ela funga novamente e sua mãozinha encontra o pingente do seu colar. Ela brinca com ele enquanto olha para o Oliver.

"Você pode fazer algo para mim?" ele pergunta. Ellie hesita, por um segundo, antes de concordar. Felicity sente Oliver sorrir. "Você é tão valente, menina." Ellie concorda com a cabeça, e é tão fofo e tanta certeza, que a Felicity não consegue deixar de rir. "Você se lembra o que aconteceu lá embaixo?"

Ellie instantaneamente endurece. "Eu não quero, papai."

"Eu sei, querida, mas tente. Ok? Lembra que o Zoom foi embora depois que eu cheguei lá?"

O argumento é super frágil, Felicity luta contra o impulso de recuar, porque isso não foi exatamente o que aconteceu, nem por um segundo... Mas funciona. Ellie faz uma pausa e, então, ela assente.

Oliver tira os cabelos do rosto dela, sua mão parecendo tão ridiculamente grande em comparação com ela, chega é gritante. Ele está tentando fazê-la se sentir segura e está funcionando para ambos.

"Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você, Ellie-bug", diz Oliver. "Ou com a sua mãe ou comigo. Ok?"

"Você promete?"

Os olhos da Felicity se fecham, com peso do que ela está pedindo, mas Oliver nem sequer hesita.

"Eu prometo."

Ellie balança a cabeça, fungando novamente. "OK."

Oliver sorri. "Essa é minha garota." Felicity pode sentir a mudança na Ellie, sentir ela se achando com o orgulho do pai dela, ela levanta a cabeça, concordando com a cabeça novamente. Oliver se senta, limpando seu rosto antes de pressionar um beijo suave na testa. "Eu te amo, Ellie-bug".

"Eu também te amo, papai."

Oliver se vira para a Felicity, a mão grande dele na parte de trás do seu pescoço enquanto ele lhe dá um beijo. Eles dão a eles mesmos um momento, a testa dele encostada na dela, até a Moira se mexer fora da tenda novamente.

"Todos nós vamos, então?" Felicity pergunta, olhando para a Ellie. Ela balança a cabeça, apertando os lábios, mas em vez de medo em seu rosto, agora há determinação. Felicity sorri, beijando o topo de sua cabeça. "Você é definitivamente a filha do seu pai."

"Eu diria que ela é definitivamente a filha mãe dela," Oliver diz, fazendo a Felicity corar. "Tudo bem, então. Vamos."


	18. Chapter 18

Apesar da hesitação mais cedo, quando ele viu as lágrimas no rosto da Ellie – e pensar nisso novamente só faz tudo revirar novamente, o medo nos olhos dela amplificando o quão impotente ele se sente - não há nada nesse mundo que o faça deixar ela ou Felicity longe vista. Nem mesmo por um instante. Não depois dessa manhã. Depois do Zoom ter se materializado na cozinha, tentando pegar a Ellie, como se tivesse toda a intenção de colocar seus dedos ao redor do pescoço dela e apertar... Bem, ele poderia ter colocado uma cara de forte para ela, mas Felicity não será a única que terá pesadelos sobre isso.

Dado ao que eles enfrentaram, faz sentido o Zoom poder aparecer a qualquer momento. Eles sabiam disso desde o começo, ele estava perseguindo a Ellie através do tempo, mas a realidade do quão presente essa ameaça realmente é para ela, ainda não tinha sido totalmente entendida. Quem é esse cara desgraçado e o que Ellie fez para ter ele literalmente correndo através do tempo para pegá-la?

Ainda assim... A necessidade de mantê-la próxima - mantê-la protegida - é totalmente contrária com a necessidade de mantê-la longe da imprensa. Porque ele tem que fazer essa coletiva de imprensa. Ele _tem_ que, mesmo que isso seja a última coisa que ele tenha que fazer hoje.

"Oliver... Eu não acho que você pensou direito sobre isso," Sua mãe diz pela milésima vez desde que ele tinha informado a ela que ele se recusava a deixar Ellie longe dos seus olhos por um instante. Ele poderia ter até aceitado mais cedo, poderia até ficado ok com ela estando ao fundo, mas depois da reação da Ellie, agora ele _precisa_ vê-la. É tão importante para ele, quanto é para ela. "Sr. Diggle e Sara são mais do que capazes de proteger Ellie. Eu entendo que você esteja mexido. Eu também estou. Mas ter ela próxima daqueles repórteres é procurar por problemas que nós simplesmente não podemos arcar."

"Eu estou cansando dessa conversa," Oliver diz a ela, ao invés de discutir sobre o seu posicionamento _novamente_.

Ellie está enfiada ao seu lado, dentro do carro – eles realmente precisam conseguir um banco para ela – seu corpo relaxado e tranquilo porque _ele_ estava lá. Porque ela se sente segura com ele. Mesmo que ele não precise dela para o seu próprio senso de segurança, ele deve isso a ela, estar com ela por ela.

"Felicity, certamente você reconhece que é um campo minado em potencial, não é?" Moira pergunta, mudando de tática.

"Realmente é," Laurel concorda - não deveria surpreendê-lo ela estar do lado da sua mãe nisso – seguido por Sara, "Digg e eu _podemos_ protegê-la, Ollie," do banco do motorista.

As irmãs Lance unidas com sua mãe sobre alguma coisa é um pouco assustador. E estranho. Ele não consegue nem mesmo processar como é desconfortável ter a Laurel aqui, mas a parte mais estranha é que sua mãe está tratando ela muito friamente, especialmente quando tudo que ela tem feito é verbalizar seu apoio em tudo o que Moira tem dito. Por alguma razão que ele ainda não consegue compreender, sua mãe tem tratado Laurel mais como sua funcionária do que como alguém que ela conhece desde quando ela usava chuquinhas nos cabelos.

"Felicity, querida..." Moira começa.

As coisas estranhas que têm acontecido hoje, aparentemente não tinha acabado. O termo carinhoso surpreende Felicity tanto quanto a ele. Os dedos dela em suas mãos têm um espasmo e ela parece se engasgar com ar, de repente tossindo violentamente.

"Você está bem?" Ele murmura, tentando não soar divertido e falhando espetacularmente, no que ele aperta a mão dela silenciosamente em apoio.

"Sim," Ela diz, acenando com sua mão livre para ele não se preocupar e, então, limpa a garganta. "Apenas, hum... Alergias ou o ar entrou pelo lugar errado ou... Qualquer coisa. Eu estou bem."

Moira calmamente pega uma pequena garrafa de água do refrigerador da limusine e passa para Felicity. A mulher mais velha olhando para ela como um gavião e Oliver conhece sua mãe bem o suficiente para saber que ela está avaliando como ela pode ganhar a questão, influenciar a opinião de Felicity.

Para sorte dele, ele tem certeza que ela não pode.

"Obrigada," Felicity diz à Moira, depois de tomar um gole de água.

"Claro," Moira diz. "Agora... Sobre a Ellie..."

"Oliver está certo," Felicity responde imediatamente, apoiando ele como a parceira que ela é, a parceira que sempre tem sido. "Eu confio no Digg e na Sara a minha vida e a da Ellie, mas ele está certo. Nós somos os pais dela e ela precisa de nós. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, não seria justo com ela."

"Eu quero ficar com o papai," Ellie concorda. Ela se inclina ainda mais para perto dele e enquanto ela fala, o braço dele a aperta ainda mais, sem nem ao menos pensar.

"Claro que você quer," Moira diz com forçada paciência, suavizando seu tom, antes de olhar de volta para Oliver e Felicity. "Claro que ela quer, mas há perigos além do Zoom." Ellie estremece, virando sua cabeça para a lateral dele. Ele a segura ainda mais apertado. "Nós precisamos ser inteligentes sobre isso."

"Eu já não quero mais falar sobre isso," Oliver informa a ela pela segunda vez, mais firmemente que da última vez. "Ela e Felicity podem ficar mais na lateral, um pouco atrás, fora da linha de visão dos repórteres. Digg e Sara podem proteger elas da imprensa se eles as notarem, mas eu não aceito ter elas num lugar onde eu não possa vê-las. Qual propósito de proteger da imprensa, se Zoom pode apenas..."

Ellie estremece novamente, um lamento escapa seus lábios e antes que Oliver possa dizer a ela que tudo ficará bem, ela sobe em seu colo, enfiando o rosto dela em seu peito, agarrando o seu terno. Ele não consegue finalizar a frase – ele não consegue nem mesmo finalizar o _pensamento –_ então ele solta a mão da Felicity para embalá-la mais perto. Felicity apoia a cabeça no ombro do Oliver, envolvendo o braço sobre ambos, pressionando seus lábios numa linha fina. Seu rosto amassado, enquanto Ellie se aconchega na segurança do abraço dele.

"Não me fazer ir embora," Ellie sussurra, o som abafado pelo tecido do seu terno. "Eu quero ficar com você, papai."

"Você ficará comigo, Ellie," Ele jura para ela calmamente, sua mão estendida por toda suas costas, e ele a segura mais apertado. "Você não vai para lugar algum. Eu prometo."

Ele ignora o suspiro frustrado da sua mãe e a pequena bufada da Laurel. Não há como negar o ponto de vista delas, mas a segurança da Ellie supera, e muito, a preocupação delas. A imprensa vai ser intrusiva, mas eles não vão _ferir_ ela e ele estará lá para atenuar qualquer coisa, evitar que as coisas fujam do controle. Ajuda saber que Felicity concorda plenamente com ele nisso. A presença de Zoom aturdiu tanto ela quanto ele, e eles estão mais do que apavorados com a ameaça que ele representa.

Ele sente o peso dos olhos da Sara nele através do retrovisor do carro. Ele sabe que ela está avaliando ele, pensando no posicionamento dele; ela está consciente, mas do que qualquer pessoa ali, que ele já decidiu e que não irá mudar de ideia.

Uma série de bipes antecede o seu calmo, "Digg?" Oliver muda seu olhar da Ellie para o banco da frente, vendo Sara colocar seu telefone entre a orelha e ombro enquanto dirige. "Nós temos que fazer uma pequena mudança nos planos..."

Ele confia totalmente na Sara e Digg com a segurança da coletiva de imprensa, mas ele ainda faz um esforço para escutar a estratégia deles até a Ellie chamar a atenção dele. Seus pequenos dedos puxam a lapela do seu terno, duas vezes em rápida sucessão para ganhar sua atenção.

"Podemos voltar para casa?" Ela pergunta. Seus lindos olhos azuis estão enormes e cheios de lágrimas enquanto olham para ele, inadvertidamente quebrando seu coração um pouco.

"Ainda não, querida," Ele responde, sua voz pesada, cheia de arrependimento. Ele faz todo o esforço para diminuir o medo dela, envolvendo seu braço ainda mais apertado ao redor da pequena figura dela, a outra mão afastando as mechas cacheadas dela para longe do rosto.

"Você tem certeza?" Ela pergunta, dedos nervosos amassando sua jaqueta. "Eu acho que... Minhas fadas precisam de mim, papai. Nós precisamos voltar agora."

"Eu tenho certeza que Raisa vai checar elas para você," Ele diz, muito certo de que essa não é a preocupação atual dela.

"Mas..." Deus o ajude, seu pequeno lábio começa a tremer, no que seus olhos são inundados por mais lágrimas. Elas ameaçam cair e ele nunca se sentiu tanto tentado a dizer para Sara fazer a volta com a droga do carro. "Mas... E se... E se ele for atrás delas?"

"Oh, Ellie-bug," Ele consegue falar, enquanto uma lágrima desce pela pequena bochecha rosada dela. Ele enxuga a lágrima, odiando como ele tem visto ela chorar em tão pouco espaço de tempo. Ele faria qualquer coisa para poupá-la desse tipo de terror, qualquer coisa mesmo, mas, nesse caso, ele não sabe o quê. "Você não precisa se preocupar sobre isso. As fadas estão bem, assim como você, ok?"

"Mas..." Ela está tremendo, tentando não chorar, mas falhando tremendamente.

Ellie solta um soluço com dificuldade, franzindo todo o seu rosto antes de se enterrar no peito do Oliver, chorando os seus medos no tecido de seu terno. Armani não é lá um bom lenço, mas Oliver não se importa enquanto abraça ela, sussurrando sons tranquilizantes no cabelo dela.

"Elas estão bem," Felicity assegura, sua mão envolvendo a cabeça da Ellie, acariciando com seu dedo em movimentos calmantes. Sua voz é firme – surpreendentemente – mas Oliver pode ver pela expressão em seu rosto que é forçado para o benefício da Ellie. Olhos marejados e a ponta do nariz avermelhada mostram claramente que ela está tão perturbada pelo medo da Ellie quanto ele.

Ellie sacode a cabeça dela fortemente contra o peito dele, ainda não se afastando para olhar para eles.

"Elas estão," Felicity diz um pouco mais firme. Seus olhos se iluminam com a ideia que surge. "Você sabe como eu sei disso?"

Ellie vira a cabeça para o lado, deixando só um olho para fora, no que olha para a mãe. "Como?"

"Porque elas têm alguém para proteger elas. Um _herói_ ," ela diz, soando incrivelmente satisfeita e completamente confiante. Seu tom é suficiente para fazer a Ellie olhar totalmente para ela, virando sua cabeça ainda mais, mas ainda assim mantendo-se pressionada, bem próxima, ao peito do seu pai.

"Um herói?" Ela choraminga, dúvida ainda presente em sua voz. "Que tipo de herói?"

"Do tipo que protege pessoas, que salva o reino das fadas," Felicity responde, sua voz baixinha como se fosse algum tipo de segredo e que ela está deixando a Ellie saber.

Ellie se senta. "Ele tem superpoderes?"

"Não," Felicity diz, batendo de leve no nariz da Ellie. "Apenas um arco e flecha e um coração realmente grande."

Ele percebe o que ela está fazendo e seus olhos vão rapidamente para ela. Sua inabalável fé sempre o surpreende. Mesmo quando ele está no seu pior – mesmo quando ele tinha sido um assassino; mesmo quando ele tinha desistido – ela tinha sempre, _sempre_ , acreditado nele. Reassegurar Ellie com a sua fé, passar isso para ela... É indescritível a forma como isso faz ele se sentir. Grato. Sem merecer. E então, tão, _tão_ sortudo que ele nem consegue acreditar.

"Felicity," Ele diz exalando num sussurro.

Ela sorri um pouco para ele, uma pequena curvatura nas pontas dos seus lábios e uma luz em seus olhos, como se ela estivesse mascarando muito mal um segredo. Então, ela se vira de volta para Ellie e enxuga as lágrimas da garota com seu dedo antes de continuar.

"Ele as manterá seguras, Ellie. Você verá," Ela assegura. "É o que ele faz. É quem ele é."

A mão da Felicity se abre no peito dele, seus dedos por baixo da gravata e se encaixando entre dois botões. É apenas por causa do seu toque que ele percebe que ele não estava realmente respirando no momento. Ele está maravilhado, dominado por completo, três passos além de apaixonado por ela, direto para algo que faltam palavras para definir.

Não é apenas como ele se sente sobre ela, ou como ele se sente sobre _eles_. É como ela o _vê,_ como ele sente o que pode realmente ser quando ele está com ela. Oliver nunca tinha gostado tanto de si como quando ele vê vislumbres de si mesmo nos olhos dela. Felicity não apenas acredita nele – ela faz ele sentir como se talvez, ele pudesse acreditar nele mesmo. E isso é... Viciante, hipnótico. Ele ânsia por isso, ânsia por _ela,_ de um jeito que ele não tinha certeza ser possível antes deles se conhecerem.

"Verdade?" Ellie pergunta, olhando para ele procurando por confirmação e momentaneamente tirando o foco dele da Felicity. "Existe um herói-fada, papai? Elas têm um Green Arrow também?"

O nome abala ele momentaneamente, mas ele se recupera rapidamente. Qualquer que seja o nome que vá usar no futuro - não importa o quão idiota ele soe - não é importante agora. Ellie é o que importa agora, Ellie é quem precisa de sua garantia.

"Sempre que as coisas ficam ruins, alguém vai se levantar para ser um herói, Ellie-bug," Ele diz a ela. "Seja pegando um arco e fecha ou... Ou assumindo um grande risco para encontrar algum amigo desaparecido. Se as coisas ficarem assustadoras, sempre haverá pessoas ou fadas... Para ajudar os outros."

Ela solta um pequeno som contemplando aquilo, o punho que estava nele se afrouxa substancialmente enquanto ela reflete as palavras dele. Felicity, por outro lado, aperta a mão, seus dedos curvando-se na abertura da blusa dele, entre os botões. Ela puxa um para ganhar a atenção dele, puxando-o mais para perto.

A forma como ela olha para ele deixa seu coração batendo mais forte. É óbvio que ela aprova totalmente a forma como ele está lidando com a situação, mas é mais do que isso. Existe um rubor em suas bochechas e seus olhos azuis estão tão brilhantes e felizes quando eles procuram pelos dele.

Porque ele a tinha chamado de heroína, ele percebe de repente.

Talvez ele não seja o único que gosta de se ver nos olhos de outra pessoa.

O momento entre eles se prolonga e, por um incomensurável intervalo de tempo, não importa nem um pouco que sua mãe está ali. Ou Sara. Ou Laurel. Nem mesmo Ellie, já que ela ainda está sentada em seu colo. É apenas eles. Apenas isto... Um olhar. Que unifica, fortifica, liga de uma forma que ele não havia esperado. O mundo inteiro se resume a apenas os dois e tudo o mais desaparece à distância.

Não tocá-la não é uma opção. Não é nada sexual, é mais básico que isso. Ele precisa de _conexão,_ sentir sua pele em seus dedos e provar para si mesmo que ela é real. Pela forma como ela está segurando a blusa dele, pontas dos dedos escorregando para tocar a pele acima da camiseta, ele acha que ela se sente da mesma forma.

Sua mão livre se move por sua própria vontade e envolve o cotovelo dela, dedos gentilmente acariciando a parte de fora de seu braço. Ele está, definitivamente, feliz por ela está usando um vestido sem mangas, porque sentir a pele dela, estabiliza ele, firma ele nisso tudo, como nada mais poderia fazer.

É certo. É lar. É _família_.

E é tudo que ele nunca soube que precisava.

Apesar das provações que irão enfrentar, apesar dos riscos e da dura realidade que os esperam no futuro, ele nunca tinha sentido como se todas as peças de sua vida estivessem se encaixando, não como ele sente nesse momento.

"Ollie." A voz da Sara quebra os limites da bolha que eles tinham se abrigado. "Nós estamos aqui."

Felicity se sobressalta, largando a blusa de Oliver, sacudindo a cabeça como se ela estivesse um pouco entorpecida. Ela provavelmente está. _Ele_ está, de qualquer forma.

"Venha cá, Ellie," Felicity diz, recompondo-se, enquanto ela estende as mãos para sua filha e puxando-a para ficar à sua frente.

Ellie pode até ter se acalmando, mas seu nariz está vermelho e existem rastros de lágrimas secas em suas bochechas; ela definitivamente não está pronta para estar perto de qualquer lugar onde os repórteres poderiam vê-la. Olhando para seu terno, Oliver percebe que ele também não está.

"Eu suponho que você não tem um terno extra?" Oliver pergunta, virando-se para sua mãe, que olha para ele como um gavião, atravessando ele. O que ela está pensando, ele não faz ideia, mas seu olhar fica mais suave, parecendo quase respeitoso e afetuoso ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu não tenho," Ela diz depois de um momento. "Mas, por mais que eu pudesse oferecer outro terno para isso, você não precisa. Você não é mais o CEO. Com o papel que nós estamos criando para a vida da Ellie, isso pode até funcionar em nossa vantagem. Qualquer um dos repórteres que são pais, vão certamente entender esse ajuste de última hora no guarda-roupa."

"Endereça isso diretamente," Laurel aconselha, olhando da rua para ele. "Responda a essa pergunta antes que ela surja."

"Ok," Oliver concorda, antes das risadas da Ellie atrair a sua atenção.

Os olhos delas estão fechados enquanto a Felicity aplica algo parecido com pó de maquiagem em suas bochechas, eliminando as evidências de suas lágrimas de mais cedo, seu sorriso de prazer afasta qualquer traço remanescente do que pode se chamar de uma manhã sombria até agora.

"Isso é bobo, mamãe," ela fala, agarrando a esponja. "Posso fazer em você agora?"

"Ok," Felicity cede, entregando à ela a esponja. "Mas só um pouco de pó, ok? E tente ser cuidadosa para não cair nada em meu vestido." Ellie segue o conselho ao pé da letra. Sua ideia de aplicar o pó é quase não tocar o aplicador na Felicity e Felicity estreita os lábios numa tentativa de segurar o sorriso, no que ela diz, "Está perfeito, Ellie-bug."

 _Elas são_ perfeitas.

"Vocês estão prontos?" Sara pergunta, virando-se do banco do motorista e inclinando-se por cima da divisória."Nós temos dez minutos até o _showtime_."

Oliver hesita. Ele olha para Ellie e Felicity e ele _hesita_. Porque não, ele não está pronto. Ele tinha explicado para Ellie o que ia acontecer, da melhor forma que ele pôde e eles tinham um plano definido – um bom plano, um plano sólido - mas ele ainda tinha que se posicionar em frente a uma sala cheia de câmeras e repórteres e dizer a eles todos que Ellie não era realmente a sua filha. E ele tinha que entrar, naquela mesma sala, separado delas. Ele não está certo que ideia o aborrece mais nesse momento – negar Ellie ou ficar afastado dela e da Felicity por menos de cinco minutos.

"Digg e eu estaremos com elas," Sara diz, lendo ele como um livro aberto. "Tão logo você estiver em frente do microfone, nós passaremos para o fundo. Você mal as terá fora de sua vista. Respire fundo, Ollie." Ela sorri. "Não é como se você estivesse mandando ela para a faculdade."

 _Aquele_ comentário não faz absolutamente nada para acalmá-lo. Seu corpo inteiro estremece, completamente desaprovando essa noção, num nível visceral. Sara – porque ela é Sara – solta uma risadinha e sacode a cabeça.

"Essa é particularmente uma ideia horrível para ser colocada na cabeça dele, se você espera que ele saia desse carro sem ela, Srta. Lance," Moira repreende, sobrancelha levantada, num olhar desafiante que faria qualquer outra pessoa murchar.

Sara recebe com facilidade, dando de ombros e rindo como se ela soubesse algum tipo de segredo.

Sua mãe não está achando graça.

"Eu vou procurar pelo Mark e revisar alguns últimos detalhes.", Laurel anuncia, movendo-se para a porta aberta.

"Laurel," Moira arrisca friamente, tocando no braço da jovem mulher. Laurel para, olhando de volta com a testa levemente franzida. "Eu quero dizer o quanto eu aprecio sua discrição e sua experiência legal. Como você bem sabe, não existe nada que eu não faça para proteger minha família."

Verdade seja dita, Moira Queen consegue fazer uma declaração com partes iguais de ameaça e 'obrigada'.

Laurel é esperta o suficiente e já conhece tempo suficiente a família Queen para não perder todos os tipos de significado nas palavras da Moira. E, sim, Oliver a encontra piscando para Moira com ofendida surpresa.

"Eu estou feliz em ajudar," Laurel diz, pronunciando cada palavra cuidadosamente. "Eu sempre amei sua família."

"Oh, disso eu tenho certeza," Moira responde com um fino e irônico sorriso.

"É surpreendente o que nós fazemos para proteger nossa família," Sara diz, atraindo a atenção da Moira. "Não é?"

Seu tom era leve, mas seu olhar não. Há um desafio nos olhos da Sara que Oliver já viu várias vezes, ele sabe que é para ter cuidado, mas sua mãe não tem esse respeito. As duas cruzam os olhares com sorrisos educados, que nada mascaram o sentido sugerido que rapidamente preenche o carro, deixando-o ainda mais no limite do que ele já está.

"Todo mundo é muito útil em proteger o outro," Felicity fala com uma risada nervosa. "Viva a gente!"

É ridículo o suficiente para atrair a atenção da Moira e Sara, cortando a atmosfera pesada que tinha saturado ar, e graças a Deus por isso. Sua mãe se armando contra a Sara, não poderia terminar bem. Para ninguém.

Laurel, no entanto, recebe tudo menos seriamente do que ele. Ela rola os olhos dramaticamente, não se sabe se por causa das palavras ansiosas da Felicity ou se pela disputa de vontades entre sua irmã e a mãe dele, ninguém sabe, e abre a porta sem mais uma palavra. Ela sai do carro com elegância, como se ela não tivesse sido sutilmente repreendida por Moira Queen e passa por Digg com sua cabeça levantada. Ela está focada o suficiente para mal acenar em direção ao Digg. O olhar confuso no rosto do outro homem diz a Oliver, muito claramente, que haverá uma conversa entre os dois, num futuro próximo, sobre o que está acontecendo com Laurel, e provavelmente, sobre tudo o que ele perdeu nas últimas vinte e quatro horas, o que foi muita coisa.

"Ei," Digg diz, cumprimentando o Oliver quando ele se aproxima do carro, inclinando-se para olhar pela porta que Laurel tinha deixado aberta após sua saída. "Tudo está acertado."

Oliver concorda com a cabeça. A determinação acha seu caminho até ele sentir em seus ossos - está na hora de resolver isso, de terminar. O mais rápido que ele for para frente da imprensa, mais rápido ele poderá ir para casa com Felicity e Ellie. Esse único pensamento já é o suficiente para lhe dar estímulo.

Ele se move para sair do carro, mas as mãos pequenas da Ellie se lançam novamente para ele, agarrando seu ombro com um preocupado, "Não, papai, eu quero ficar com você."

"Eu sei," ele diz a ela, puxando-a para ele e beijando sua testa. "E você ficará. É por apenas um minuto, ok?" Ela abre a boca para argumentar, mas ele se antecipa, "E você precisa cuidar da mamãe por mim. Digg e Sara não podem fazer isso sozinhos. Eles precisam que você segure a mão dela, ok?"

"Então... Então se as coisas ficarem assustadoras, eu preciso ajudar ela? Como uma fada heroína?" Ela pergunta, com inocência e expectativa.

Um caroço se forma em sua garganta, fazendo com que seja difícil falar. Imagens da Ellie se colocando entre Zoom e Felicity, gritando para que ele as deixasse em paz, retornam a ele com uma alarmante clareza e ele tem que piscar duas vezes para limpar sua visão.

"Não, baby," ele responde. "Não, se as coisas ficarem ruins, é sua função apenas ajudar a sua mãe e a você correr para mim, ok? Mas não acontecerá. É apenas por um minuto, Digg e Sara estarão com vocês o tempo todo. Não quero que você se preocupe, ok?"

Leva um pouco mais de um segundo para ela finalmente concordar, incerteza em sua voz quando ela diz "Ok."

"Ok." Ele dá a ela um sorriso reconfortante antes de olhar para cima. "Felicity..."

"Deixa ela comigo," Felicity promete. Ela se inclina e o beija levemente nos lábios. "Agora, vá tranquilo falar com aqueles repórteres para que a gente possa acabar logo com isso."

Ele duvida que seja tão simples assim, mas ela empresta a ele um pouco da força que ele precisa para seguir em frente, especialmente quando ela pisca para ele. É exatamente o que ele precisa. Com uma última passada de mão nos cabelos da Ellie, ele sai da limo, Diggle se afastando para dar espaço, antes de dar a mão para sua mãe.

"Obrigada, Oliver," Moira diz graciosamente, primeiramente ajeitando sua roupa. Oliver dá a ela um aceno com a cabeça antes de tirar seu terno. Ele joga o terno de volta no carro e enrola as mangas de sua blusa.

"Digg," ele começa, virando-se para o outro homem enquanto a Sara sai do carro para se juntar a eles. "Se qualquer coisa..."

"Pare de se preocupar," Diggle ordena. "Nós estamos alertas. E..." Ele tira algo do bolso. "Eu achei algo que poderia dar a você um pouco mais de vantagem lá em cima..."

Oliver franze a testa em questionamento, mas ele não precisa perguntar porque Diggle imediatamente se explica.

"Encontrei isso na última noite," Digg diz, posicionando algo pequeno na mão do Oliver. "Achei que você poderia ter algumas ideias de como usar isso a nosso favor."

"Isso é..." Oliver começa, olhos se alargando enquanto examina o item em sua mão.

"É sim," Diggle confirma com um pequeno e satisfeito sorriso.

Possibilidades passam pela mente do Oliver, cada uma mais promissora do que a outra e ele se percebe sorrindo com o prospecto à frente dele.

" _Obrigado_ ," Ele diz, batendo no ombro de Diggle com gratidão.

"Sempre, cara," o outro homem fala. "Agora entre lá. Temos suas meninas."

Seu coração bate mais rápido com o reconhecimento casual de que Ellie e Felicity são dele, dele ser delas.

Deixando deslizar para dentro do seu bolso, Oliver dá uma última olhada para sua família. Felicity acena e Ellie a segue, provocando um sorriso fácil em seu rosto e, então, ele acena de volta. Ellie instantaneamente sorri, sua natural e feliz resposta provoca nele uma onda de confiança - confiança de que eles estão fazendo a coisa certa e que vai funcionar. Seguindo o exemplo da Felicity, Oliver pisca de volta para elas e ele pode jurar que a viu enrubescer antes de se virar e entrar no escritório central de campanha da sua mãe.

Por vários anos, Oliver passou muito tempo na frente da imprensa, mas ele nunca tinha visto uma quantidade de repórteres, como a multidão dentro do escritório da sua mãe, desde o seu retorno da ilha. Ele sabia que isso era algo grande – a multidão no portão na noite passada era a prova disso – mas há uma diferença entre _saber_ e _ver_.

O ruído das perguntas gritadas para ele enquanto ele anda pelo ambiente é ensurdecedor. Eles clamam com perguntas que ele não consegue nem ouvir, suas vozes elevadas criam uma parede de zumbidos. Eles sabem que ele não irá responder - não agora – mas eles não parecem se importar. Eles estão famintos por uma história e eles vão agressivamente atrás disso, mesmo que isso esteja sendo dado para eles de mão beijada.

"Se você puder nos dar um momento para o Sr. Queen chegar ao microfone, nós poderemos começar." uma voz é ouvida por cima – Mark, o chefe de campanha de sua mãe, ele está no pódio acenando para eles se aproximarem.

Oliver força, o que ele espera ser, um sorriso convincente em seu rosto e mantém a mão no cotovelo da sua mãe, enquanto ambos ignoram as luzes ofuscantes dos flashes e abrem caminho em direção ao microfone. As luzes piscantes parecem crescer ainda mais insistentes, forçando-o a manter uma fachada de felicidade, no que ele cobre o microfone e se inclina em direção a Laurel e Mark...

"Laurel, se você estiver certa sobre Blood, as pessoas dele irão atacar de volta depois disso," Oliver alerta os dois. "Eu tenho algo que eles não estão esperando."

Laurel levanta suas sobrancelhas em questionamento, mas Mark instantaneamente fica branco, olhando como se ele fosse agarrar Oliver fisicamente, e então ele diz, "Oliver, o que..."

"Confie em mim," Oliver corta ele. "Isso vai nos ajudar."

Ele não espera a resposta de nenhum deles antes de se virar em direção ao microfone. Ele para, examinando a multidão, esperando um segundo... Sua mãe está a alguns passos dele, sua presença ameaçadora, e quando algumas luzes dos flashes se apagam, ele consegue ver Diggle indo para a parte de trás da sala. Ele segura sua respiração, esperando e, então, há um rápido movimento de um familiar rabo de cavalo loiro por trás dele, praticamente bloqueado pela estrutura forte do Diggle.

A mente do Oliver rapidamente define que Felicity e Ellie estão ali.

Hora de controlar essa bagunça.

"Desculpe-me pelo atrasado, pessoal," Oliver diz com um sorriso que quase parece genuíno. "E pela ausência do resto do meu terno. Como alguns de vocês sabem, crianças pequenas têm a tendência de destruir roupas."

A referência à Ellie os deixa alvoroçados novamente, a multidão grita de novo, empurrando os microfones para frente. Eles são como peixes competindo por comida que foi jogada num aquário. A onda de barulho e energia que chega até ele o choca por um segundo - é impressionante como algo pequeno explodiu dessa forma.

É inútil tentar dizer algo nesse momento e ele simplesmente sacode a cabeça e olha de volta para sua mãe. Moira mantem sua compostura com a classe que ele espera, dando a ele um olhar que diz, _'Eu sei. Paciência.'_

Mark se aproxima, falando alto ao microfone. "Se vocês todos se acalmarem por um momento, o Sr. Queen fará uma declaração." O barulho lentamente diminui, até ficar apenas algumas perguntas aleatórias jogadas para eles. Mark lida com isso como o profissional que é. "Nós pedimos que deixem suas perguntas para o fim. Nós poderemos dar a chance de responder algumas se nós conseguirmos seguir em frente."

Com a promessa de que suas perguntas serão acolhidas no fim, eles finalmente se acalmam, mas Oliver acha que ele nunca viu tantos microfones e câmeras em seu rosto em sua vida.

"Ontem à tarde, muitos de vocês anunciaram que eu tinha uma filha," ele começa. A imprensa coletivamente segura à respiração, prendendo-se a cada palavra, de repente tão silenciosa que poderia ser ouvida até uma gota d'água. "Eu desejaria poder dizer que eu tenho, porque eu faria tudo para ser o pai da Lily. Mas eu não sou. Eu acho que todos nós sabemos onde eu estava há três, quatro anos atrás e, certamente, não estava numa posição de me tornar pai de ninguém."

"Para aqueles que prestaram atenção nas fofocas quando eu estava no comando da Queen Consolidated, provavelmente estão cientes dos rumores que circularam sobre mim e minha assistente, Felicity Smoak," ele continua, incapaz de evitar o olhar em direção para onde ela estava no fundo da sala. "Embora não tenha existido nada de mau gosto ou escandaloso sobre a nossa relação, eu tenho que admitir que eu estou completamente apaixonado por ela e me sinto assim..." Sua mente tenta quantificar, mas ele não consegue. Ele encontra os olhos da Felicity. "Por um bom tempo."

Mesmo distante, ele consegue ver o rubor de satisfação tomando as bochechas dela e os repórteres soltam um murmúrio obtuso. Ele levanta a mão indicando que ele irá continuar e eles se acalmam novamente.

"Ela tem a custódia - por ora – da filha de um parente," Oliver diz. "Lily era pequena, muito pequena... E pelo tempo que ela está com a Felicity, ela passou a nos ver como pais. É um papel que eu estou mais do feliz em ocupar. Família sempre foi importante para mim - é um valor ensinado por minha mãe - e eu amo essa garotinha como se fosse minha. Por causa do processo judicial para obter a custódia total, não há muito que eu possa falar sobre a situação, exceto expressar que por mais que eu não seja o pai da Ellie, eu tenho muita sorte por suprir a função de pai dela e irei nutrir esse ponto em sua vida enquanto eu tiver oportunidade para fazê-lo."

Ele não sabia o que estava esperando – na melhor das hipóteses, eles perderiam de repente o interesse e partiriam – mas definitivamente não aquilo. Como se eles fossem um só, eles tomam a vantagem do fim natural do seu pequeno discurso e, como uma onda, se movem para frente, clamando por mais, chamando seu nome como se só isso pudesse obter a atenção dele.

"Oliver. _Oliver!_ "

Ele não pode ignorar eles. Não quando eles ainda têm muito interesse investido na Ellie, então ele escolhe um, uma corpulenta mulher negra, que ele vagamente reconhece como uma repórter de política do Starling City Post. Ela é respeitável, pelo menos, não uma colunista de fofoca de algum tabloide local.

Ela se posiciona um pouco mais à frente e os outros ao redor dela silenciam como se fosse um acordo não dito e que Oliver não quer nem tentar entender.

"Dado ao fato de que o pilar da campanha de sua mãe tem sido sempre a sua dedicação à família, a decisão de manter a Lily fora do domínio público foi sua ou dela?"

"Foi mútuo," Oliver responde sem hesitação. "E uma que consultamos a advogada Laurel Lance, já que ela concordou em ser a consultora legal da Felicity na Vara de Família. Mas no fim, foi uma decisão da Felicity. É ela quem tem a custódia. Nós todos concordamos que seria a melhor opção para Lily protegê-la da mídia o tanto quanto possível. Obviamente o vereador Blood fez disso algo impossível."

E _oh_ , a imprensa sente cheiro de sangue na água com _aquilo_.

"O que isso significa? _Oliver._ O que você quer dizer com isso?" Grita alguém se posicionando à frente.

"Olhe," Oliver diz, "Eu não tenho certeza quem plantou as câmeras de segurança numa propriedade privada para obter secretamente fotos de uma criança de 3 anos e eu não posso acusar o vereador disso. Mas o que eu sei é que ele se aproveitou para explorar uma criança para ganhos políticos. É desconcertante saber que alguém, que eu contava antes como um amigo, pudesse usar uma garotinha dessa forma. Definitivamente lhe teria custado o meu voto, se ele tiver feito isso."

"Sr. Queen!" Chama a mulher que ele tinha se dirigido, ganhando sua atenção de volta e ele concorda que ela continue. "Essa é uma acusação séria de uma atividade criminal. Você tem alguma prova dessas ditas câmeras de segurança?"

É _exatamente_ a pergunta que ele queria que fosse feita.

"Sim, tenho a prova exatamente aqui," ele diz, tirando uma pequena câmera de dentro do seu bolso e segurando alto. "Minha equipe de segurança encontrou isto do lado de fora do estabelecimento que pertence à minha irmã e há uma dúzia mais como esta que nós encontramos plantadas por toda a casa da minha mãe."

A sala se enche de sons com essa revelação. Ele mudou a direção da história e sabe disso – foi de uma criança secreta e a possibilidade de um escândalo sexual para algo consideravelmente mais clandestino e não menos atrativo para a imprensa.

"Eu não posso dizer quem as colocou lá." Oliver continua, ganhando a atenção de todos novamente. "Mas eu posso, definitivamente, ver quem poderia ganhar espionando a minha família... Seja politicamente ou nos negócios."

Uma mão aparece seguida por um repórter como óculos grossos e um bigode cheio, e ele pergunta, "Você está acusando o Vereador Blood _e_ Isabel Rochev."

Oliver morde a língua para se controlar e não dar ao homem um risinho de satisfação pela pergunta direta.

"A única coisa que eu tenho evidência para acusá-los é o uso de uma criança inocente para ganho político," ele responde. "Eu deixarei qualquer acusação para a polícia."

Perguntas gritadas enchem o ambiente novamente e Oliver aponta para o próximo repórter. O jovem rapaz abre a boca para fazer sua pergunta, mas antes que ele faça qualquer som, o espaço fica no escuro de repente.

Por um segundo, tudo fica um breu, exceto pelas luzes dos flashes - não é nada, apenas uma queda de energia, luzes piscando – mas é o suficiente para o coração do Oliver quase pular para fora do peito, liberando uma dose de adrenalina através dele. Naquela mesma manhã alguém tinha tentado romper através do tempo para arrancar sua filha dele e ontem outro a tinha mantido refém...

Mas mesmo que isso não tivesse sido suficiente para enchê-lo de pânico, Ellie ter começado a gritar, teria.

As luzes voltaram à vida, apenas a tempo para ele ver uma aterrorizada garotinha abrindo caminho em direção a ele, traçando seu percurso por entre a imprensa com uma velocidade quase vertiginosa.

"El... _Lily_!" Felicity grita, mal se controlando, enquanto ela abre seu caminho entre os repórteres, mas Ellie não diminui a velocidade, não até alcançar Oliver. Ele nem mesmo pensa – ele já está se agachando, abrindo os braços para ela. Ellie se joga nele, entrelaçando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele com força, no que ele a pega.

"Ei, ei, ei, ei, você está bem," ele sussurra, segurando ela próxima, alisando seus cabelos. "Eu peguei você, baby, está tudo ok. Por que você não ficou com a mamãe?"

Ellie enterrada seu rosto no pescoço dele, sua voz baixinha quando ela responde, "Você disse que se as coisas ficassem assustadoras, eu deveria correr para você."

Ele tinha dito isso. Oliver sorri, concordando, pressionando um pequeno beijo em sua testa. Uma queda de energia não era exatamente o que ele tinha em mente, mas ele não se importa. Não há nada no fato dela correr em busca de segurança, e que ela sabe que encontrará em seus braços, que o fará se arrepender. Ele está, na verdade, muito orgulhoso e se as luzes dos flashes piscando enlouquecidas servem de indicação, sua expressão reflete exatamente isso.

Felicity finalmente abre caminho através da multidão até chegar ao seu lado, a mão dela se apoia em seu ombro e ele olha para ela, ele pisca quando um flash quase o cega.

"Vocês poderiam parar com os flashes, por favor?" Oliver pede, incapaz de evitar o tom de ameaça em sua voz. "Ela está assustada e ela já passou por coisas bem traumáticas antes de ficar com a gente. Suas câmeras não estão ajudando."

O ambiente todo hesita antes de atender ao pedido, deixando um murmúrio inquieto preencher o espaço. Enquanto algumas câmeras ainda são disparadas, pelos menos os flashes param.

"O que exatamente ela passou?" Um repórter pergunta.

"Um homem mau veio para me pegar," Ellie responde antes mesmo que Oliver pudesse pará-la.

"E nós não vamos falar sobre isso," Laurel diz calmamente, se aproximando do microfone. "Isso está estritamente fora de questão."

O repórter dá de ombros em desafio, respondendo, "Ela se voluntariou," como se fosse perfeitamente natural falar com uma criança sobre isso.

"Ela só tem três anos de idade," Laurel rebate antes que Oliver diga a mesma coisa. "Eu não vou deixar você comprometer uma ação pela custódia em nome da sua curiosidade. Está fora de questão. Então, _pare_."

Sua expressão se enche de irritação antes dele bufar um indesejado, "Certo." Ele risca algumas frases em seu caderno.

"Eu posso..." Começa uma repórter, dando um passo à frente. "Eu posso fazer uma pergunta? Não sobre o que ela passou, nada tão intrusivo como a outra pergunta."

Oliver está pronto para dizer, 'De jeito nenhum,' independentemente do fato dele quase respeitar a repórter por ela ter realmente _pedido_ , quando Ellie se afasta e olha para ela.

"Você se parece com Maria," Ellie diz. "Apenas seu cabelo não é tão cinza como o dela."

"Meu nome é Maria também," a repórter responde com um sorriso gentil. Seus olhos vão do Oliver para Felicity, como se ela estivesse tentando se certificar de que não estava indo longe demais.

"É um nome bonito," Ellie diz. "Eu gosto da minha Maria. Mamãe diz que ela diz coisas boas sobre papai. Algumas vezes as pessoas não falam e ela fica triste."

As sobrancelhas do Oliver se franzem com isso, ele olha para Ellie tentando ler nas entrelinhas o que ela está dizendo, mas ele não tem informações suficientes, nem de perto. Não ajuda muito ele não conhecer essa mulher de forma alguma, ele não a reconhece, no entanto, ele se sente infinitamente melhor ao ver reconhecimento nos olhos da Ellie.

"Você está com qual jornal?" Oliver pergunta à repórter.

"Glades Weekly," ela responde com um tipo de orgulho que só se tem por algo que se trabalhou muito. "É novo. Nossa primeira edição saiu há dois meses."

"Eu sei qual é," Oliver diz a ela, vendo o sorriso dela se espalhar com o reconhecimento. "Você é Maria Escobar? A editora, certo?"

"Sim, além de outras dezenas coisas também," ela diz com uma risada. "Nós somos um pequeno jornal, mas o Glades precisavam de um jornal da comunidade, que falasse o que acontece aqui, a voz do povo."

Oliver levanta a sobrancelha. "E essa voz quer fazer uma pergunta para minha filha de três anos?"

"Bem," Maria diz com um dar de ombros. "Esta voz ainda precisa vender espaço para anunciantes, Sr. Queen."

Não deixa de ser verdade e ele respeita a sua honestidade. Mas mais do que isso, ele não estava mentindo quando disse que conhecia o jornal dela. Felicity tinha comprado o primeiro exemplar e levado para a _foundry_ e, triunfantemente, tinha jogado à frente dele, apontando para a manchete, com letras brilhantes em vermelho, que dizia: _Arrow salva seis vidas. Os fundos da Polícia sendo mal usados para perseguir um herói._

 _"_ Faça sua pergunta, Sra. Escobar," Oliver diz e a os olhos da mulher se abrem com satisfação. "Mas eu vou impedir ela de responder se for algo que eu não goste."

"Claro," Maria fala modestamente, antes de virar-se para Ellie. A seu favor, a forma clara como ela suaviza sua voz para falar com a pequena garota. "Parece que você ama muito seu pai."

Ellie se ilumina com o comentário e concorda com muito entusiasmo.

"Ele é o melhor pai de todos os tempos," Ela informa. Seu tom incrivelmente sério, como se ela sentisse o peso de uma sala cheia de repórteres, todos os olhos sobre ela. "E ele me mantém segura, brinca comigo e me deixa tomar sorvete às vezes."

Oliver ri com aquilo – ela realmente, _realmente_ ama sorvete. Ellie olha para ele esperando por confirmação, ele a dá, ela sorri.

Maria sorri, encantada pela forma como Ellie demonstra adoração sem o menor esforço. "Isso é perfeito." Ela para, inclinando mais para perto, Oliver se prepara para o que ela está prestes a perguntar. "Mas você tem outro pai, não é? Esse papai não é o seu pai verdadeiro, certo?"

Oliver congela, lutando para manter a expressão no rosto. Ele não pode dizer para a Ellie não responder. Maria cumpriu o que tinha prometido e fez sua pergunta gentilmente, ainda mais importante, se ele interferir, ele vai destruir tudo o que ele tinha feito aqui. Mas isso não muda o fato de ela só tem apenas três anos e que ele não faz ideia do que ela irá responder.

Ele segura a respiração.

As sobrancelhas da Ellie se juntam em consternação. Depois de um instante, ela diz "Eu tive um pai antes." Ela bate no peito de Oliver. "Mas _esse_ é meu pai também. Talvez ele ainda não seja _realmente_ meu pai, mas ele será um dia."

Alívio quase o faz desmoronar e o suspiro que Oliver deixa escapar se torna ainda mais alto porque Felicity e sua mãe soltam a respiração no mesmo instante. A repórter olha para eles estranhando a atitude deles e Oliver não pode culpá-la considerando que ela não sabe que Ellie apenas deu a _melhor resposta possível,_ mas ele não se prende a isso. Em vez disso, ele beija a testa da Ellie e passa um braço pela cintura da Felicity. Ele a puxa com vigor para o lado dele e ela se aproxima, encaixando-se tão perfeitamente em seu corpo, que chega a ser difícil acreditar.

É _libertador_ , estar com elas assim, na frente da imprensa - é como se ele estivesse dizendo a todo mundo que está é a escolha dele, esta é a sua vida e ele está tão incrivelmente feliz com isso que quase parece algo inacreditável.

Felicity olha para ele, orgulho iluminando seu rosto.

Sala cheia ou não de repórteres, é algo difícil parar de olhar para aquele rosto.

Ele está ligeiramente a par da mudança na multidão quando Mark dá um passo à frente anunciando que Moira irá responder algumas perguntas também. Quando ela se posiciona, algumas das maiores redes de tv se viram para ela, afastando o foco deles. O escândalo da existência da Ellie parece que foi acalmado, tornando-se algo nem um pouco perto da dramática história que eles esperavam obter.

"Sabe..." Maria arrisca, atraindo a atenção do Oliver de volta para ela. Ela sorri, olhando para Felicity. "Eu gostaria de fazer a vocês _dois_ algumas perguntas também. Uma exclusiva seria ótimo." Oliver não consegue controlar a risada pelo descaramento dela, mas Maria está inabalável. "Há muitos votos no Glades e eles não estão, necessariamente, inclinados à favor da sua mãe. Eu tenho certeza que você entende o porquê. Ter uma boa matéria sobre a sua família pode mudar algumas mentes e me dar alguns anunciantes."

A honestidade dela é realmente muito revigorante, mas isso não significa que ele irá sentar-se para contar a ela a história de sua vida, não tão cedo.

"Qual é número de sua circulação?" Oliver pergunta, levantando uma sobrancelha para ela, ambos sabendo que o número de leitores dela, provavelmente, ainda não é tão expressivo. "CNN está logo ali."

"Qualidade sobre quantidade," Maria responde. "Quantos telespectadores da CNN são eleitores em Starling City? Todos os meus leitores estão exatamente aqui."

Ela não está totalmente errada, e se Ellie é para ser acreditada, ela poderá ser uma aliada na imprensa para o Arrow no futuro. _Talvez_. É o suficiente para ele pausar por um instante.

"Eu vou considerar," ele permite, não perdendo a óbvia surpresa no rosto do Felicity com a resposta dele.

"O canal 52 ficaria entusiasmado em ter vocês dois para uma entrevista, sabe," fala um repórter próximo, que ele vagamente se lembra dos noticiários noturnos. "Se você tiver coisas para serem ditas, você pode alcançar um número maior de locais do que com qualquer outro jornal. E vamos ser honestos, vocês dois têm rostos feitos para a televisão."

Maria se irrita, virando para o outro repórter com um olhar desaprovador, no que outros colegas deles – competidores, na verdade – começam a forçar, fazendo eles, seus próprios pedidos por uma exclusiva. Oliver mal controla a vontade de rolar os olhos, as disputas subjacentes, que lentamente se tornam cada vez mais altas, começam a incomodar sua paciência, enquanto eles tentam passar por cima um do outro.

"Eles são muito barulhentos, papai," Ellie diz, franzindo seu pequeno nariz em aversão.

"Sim, eles são," ele responde, no momento que Sara diz, "Ollie," num tom que ele reconhece facilmente de onde ela e Diggle estão, atrás dele.

Oliver se inclina para trás para ouvir e ela se aproxima, baixando sua voz. Seus olhos passam por todo o ambiente, procurando por ameaças mesmo enquanto ela fala. Uma onda de gratidão e admiração enche seu peito - é raro uma pessoa aceitar os últimos dias tão graciosamente como ela aceitou, incluindo ir de namorada para guarda-costas de seu ex-namorado, sua filha e a mãe de sua filha num espaço de 24 horas.

O que quer que a relação deles seja, ele sempre será tremendamente grato pela presença da Sara em sua vida.

"Meu pai ligou," Sara diz num voz baixa. "SCPD está assistindo o noticiário." Oliver tenciona, já sabendo onde ela vai com isso. "Se você não quer que eles apareçam aqui para questionar as alegações das escutas eletrônicas, nós precisamos voltar para a mansão." Ela olha para os olhos dele para expressar urgência. " _Agora_."

Ele definitivamente _não_ quer que eles apareçam para investigar algo no meio de uma coletiva de imprensa. O pequeno, "Oh," da Felicity diz a ele que ela mais do concorda.

"Com licença," Oliver diz, sua mão descendo para segurar a da Felicity, puxando ela junto com ele. "Se vocês tiverem mais questões, vocês podem fazê-las para o Mark. Nós temos outras obrigações que precisamos ver. Obrigada pelo seu tempo, pessoal." E numa consideração final, ele diz com um aceno de cabeça, "Maria, eu ligarei para você."

Há um murmúrio insatisfeito por entre a massa de repórteres, mas Oliver ignora, entrelaçando os dedos entre os de Felicity. Ele desliza seu dedão gentilmente pela curva do dela e segue em direção à sua mãe.

"Perdão," Oliver diz com um dissimulado sorriso em direção ao câmera da CNN antes de inclinar-se para falar baixo com sua mãe."Nós precisamos partir. A polícia está investigando as escutas e eles querem falar com a gente imediatamente. Nós não podemos tê-los _aqui_."

Ela nem mesmo olha para ele, apenas sorri rigidamente em direção aos repórteres e concorda quando ela absorve suas palavras.

"Bem, então," Moira anuncia com um ar soberano. "Nós temos um compromisso importante para atender. Mark, você poderia ficar para encerrar as coisas? Eu ficarei mais do feliz em agendar uma entrevista num futuro próximo. Obrigada a todos por terem vindo hoje. Significa muito para mim e eu estou agradecida pelo apoio que tantos ofereceram quando minha família estava sob ataque."

Moira acena apropriadamente resplandecente, ignorando as perguntas que estão sendo jogadas para eles enquanto se apressam para sair. Quando o ar frio da manhã toca as faces deles e a luz do dia enche a visão, eles soltam coletivamente um suspiro de alívio. As portas são fechadas atrás deles, cortando a voz do Mark respondendo as perguntas persistentes dos repórteres.

"Aquilo foi quase... Bom," Felicity diz. "Eu acho que sim, de alguma forma. Não foi?"

"Foi bem," Oliver confirma, abrindo a porta do carro e colocando a Ellie no banco. "Eu não acho que poderíamos esperar algo melhor."

"Verdade," Felicity responde e Oliver segura seu cotovelo, puxando ela para próximo dele, dando espaço para Moira entrar. Oliver acena para Diggle ser o próximo, no que Sara e Laurel entram nos bancos da frente. Felicity bate no peito dele, exatamente em cima do seu coração. "Você fez um ótimo trabalho."

"Obrigado." Oliver sorri. "Vamos para casa."

Ele abre espaço para Felicity entrar e depois a segue. Ellie se apressa para sentar em seu colo, cantarolando feliz o tema de Rascal, O Guaxinim. Nunca vai deixar de surpreendê-lo o quão rápido ela se recupera, o quão fácil ela lida com o caos em sua vida.

No segundo em que ele fecha a porta atrás dele, Moira diz, "O pessoal do Vereador Blood irá rebater."

"Não se a polícia puder ligar eles às câmeras." Oliver aponta.

"Esse é um grande 'Se', Oliver" Moira responde. "A polícia local não é muito reconhecida pelo seu trabalho de investigação." Ela levanta as sobrancelhas para enfatizar. "O que geralmente beneficia você."

"Eles irão encontrar se nós fizermos eles encontrarem," Felicity diz, ganhando de todos a atenção. "Nós podemos... Plantar algumas migalhas de pão aqui e ali... Direcionar a atenção deles para o lugar certo."

"Eu não posso ouvir isso," Laurel diz, sacudindo a cabeça, no que ela se vira para olhar a frente em seu banco. "Eu vou fingir que você não está falando sobre plantar evidências, porque caso contrário, isso me colocaria numa posição muito desconfortável nesse momento."

"Não plantar," Felicity diz, "E _xatamente_. Mais como... Colocar uma seta néon em cima dizendo 'olhem aqui'." Ela olha para Oliver. "Sem trocadilho com a parte da seta."

Ele ri, esticando a mão para tocar o joelho dela, massageando gentilmente sua pele macia com seu dedão. Suas pernas estão nuas; e é tão íntimo quanto reconfortante. Quando ela se inclina para perto dele, baixando a cabeça para esconder o rubor que alcança até o peito, ele sabe que ela sente também.

"Nós iremos conversar mais no caminho para a mansão," Oliver diz. "Agora, nós precisamos chegar em casa. E precisamos fazer isso antes que tenhamos alguns visitantes lá."

Por fim, eles conseguem chegar lá rapidamente. Eles vencem o Capitão Lance, mas chegar antes de _qualquer_ visitante?"

Bem... Isso seria pedir demais.


	19. Chapter 19

Felicity está quase à vontade no momento em que chega à mansão. Pela primeira vez no que parecem semanas - realmente, tem sido apenas alguns dias, e ela sabe disso, mas semanas se encaixa muito melhor considerando o quanto aconteceu - ela permite sentir-se cautelosamente otimista. Oliver distraidamente esfrega a mão sobre suas costas enquanto ouvem planos da Ellie com suas fadas, deixando-a ainda mais à vontade, especialmente quando ela descansa a mão em sua perna e ele se inclina nela.

As coisas correram bem, pelo menos tão bem quanto qualquer um deles poderia ter esperado. Eles vieram da coletiva de imprensa com tudo a seu favor. A imprensa parecia ter comprado cada palavra que foi dito e, enquanto Oliver foi tão bem quanto ela sabia que ele seria, Ellie fez sua parte tão bem que poderia muito bem ter sido tirado de um script.

Assim, pelo menos algumas coisas fora do seu controle parecem estar indo bem. E quanto mais perto eles chegam da casa, mais Felicity se deixa relaxar, cair em uma discussão divertida sobre os meandros da política de fadas de acordo com a sua filha. Mesmo o interrogatório policial inevitável chegando não pode romper a bolha de paz em que se encontram.

Porém, isso tudo é bruscamente interrompido quando eles passam através dos portões para Mansão Queen e param sob o alpendre. Porque existem itens à espera na varanda da frente. Itens muito, muito reveladores.

Felicity sente fisicamente o sangue escorrendo de seu rosto.

"Oh... oh Deus, não", diz ela, balançando a cabeça. "Oooh Deus, isso é terrível. Oliver, precisamos sair. Agora. Imediatamente. Agora mesmo."

"O que?" Oliver pergunta, todo o seu corpo enrijece, puxando instantaneamente Ellie mais perto de seu peito de forma protetora. "O que está errado?"

Os olhos dele mal veem os itens antes de olhar em volta, procurando algo muito mais ameaçador do que a bagagem coberta de strass rosa na frente da entrada da mansão. Ele não entende. Ele não sabe o que isso representa. Ele não consegue compreender o que está esperando por eles lá dentro ou o fato de que para ela é demais e que ela não tem a capacidade mental para lidar com

isso agora.

Felicity o ignora, olhando para a Sara. "Nós temos que ir. Podemos ir?"

Sara apenas levanta uma sobrancelha, fazendo uma careta para ela no espelho, as sobrancelhas juntas em confusão - provavelmente porque ela já fez uma varredura, ela já fez, ela está bem ciente de que a área está realmente muito segura e não há nenhuma razão partir.

Eles estão todos errados. Isto é ruim em tantos níveis que Felicity não pode sequer começar a explicar. E o pior é que ela sabe que o Oliver não vai ver isso pelo o que é, não vai entender, verdadeiramente, o porquê ver aquelas malas a fez ficar à beira de um ataque de pânico.

Não há nenhum jeito de sua mãe vai fazer toda esta confusão melhor.

Nenhum.

"Felicity..." Um olhar severo está fixo no rosto do Oliver quando ele cruza o olhar com a Sara, antes de olhar para a Felicity, mas os olhos dela ainda estão colados na bagagem. "De quem é isso? Quem está aqui?"

Ellie se senta, esticando o pescoço para ver o que eles estão falando. No instante em que ela vê a bagagem, prazer ilumina seu rosto como uma árvore de Natal, e as ramificações disso atinge Felicity como um caminhão.

"Vovó!" Ellie grita, pulando de excitação. As sobrancelhas do Oliver sobem em questionamento, 'sua mãe?' para a Felicity enquanto a Ellie olha de volta para ela, apontando para as malas. "Mamãe, Vovó está aqui!"

A única resposta que a Felicity pode gerenciar é um aceno com uma risada estrangulada, que se aloja na parte de trás de sua garganta. Ela esconde o rosto nas mãos. Ela não pode sequer começar a processar como isso vai desenrolar. Sua mãe é... Bem, ela é sua mãe, e dizer que ela é dramática é como dizer que o fogo queima. Na verdade, sua presença é muito parecida como jogar gasolina num fogo que você está tentando deixar morrer.

Desde o segundo que ela viu a foto da sua mãe iluminando seu telefone naquela manhã, Felicity esperava que a coletiva de imprensa fosse acalmar as coisas, que a notícia de que Ellie, na verdade, não é realmente sua filha pudesse magicamente ser implantado na cabeça da sua mãe e que não haveria nenhuma razão para ligar, ou aparecer, ou fazer qualquer coisa... Mas ela sabia que era pedir demais. Se ela tivesse se permitido pensar realmente sobre as

coisas, em vez de enterrar a cabeça na areia, Felicity poderia ter até mesmo planejado alguma coisa.

Mas ela não fez, porque o pensamento de lidar com isso era demais. Ainda é.

Então, é claro, naturalmente, ela aparece em sua porta.

Felicity deixa escapar um gemido de lamento.

"Ei, nós podemos lidar com isso," Oliver diz suavemente. "Nós cuidamos da imprensa. Tenho certeza de que podemos lidar com a sua mãe."

Ela só pode rir com isso, porque isso só pode ser dito com algum tipo de certeza por alguém que nunca conheceu sua mãe.

"Felicity..." ele começa novamente.

"Como é que vamos explicar a Ellie para ela, Oliver?" ela interrompe, as palavras envoltas num pânico que ela não pode controlar. "De qual parente eu fiquei com a custódia da filha? Minha "prima" Stacy" Felicity diz fazendo aspas com as mãos, enfatizando a trilha de fatos que ela inventou quando eles criaram o plano para a imprensa, "Que está no interior de Nova York para sua terceira temporada na reabilitação. Isso pode funcionar para a imprensa e a polícia, mas não com a minha mãe. E como vamos evitar da Ellie revelar que ela realmente conhece a minha mãe? Pedir para que ela mantenha a calma na frente dos repórteres é uma coisa , mas fingir que não conhece sua avó?"

"Nós... uh..." Oliver tenta, sua boca trabalhando silenciosamente enquanto ele tenta chegar a algo. Mas não há nada, porque sua mãe não sabe nada disso. Ela só sabe que a Felicity tinha um emprego na QC, não que ela conhecia o Oliver, e definitivamente ela não sabe que Felicity está trabalhando secretamente com vigilante que carrega um arco de Starling City.

Quando o peso do que, muito provavelmente, vai acontecer quando eles entrarem, começa a cair, Oliver empalidece um pouco. Na verdade, é provavelmente por causa da maneira insana que ela está olhando para ele, como se ele tivesse dito a ela que ele vai se revelar como o Arrow na frente das câmeras. Ele está pálido. Bom, ele precisa entender o quão terrível isso é.

Oliver dá de ombros. "Bem, nós... nós poderíamos..."

"Vocês dizem à ela a verdade."

Moira.

Felicity provoca um torcicolo com a rapidez com que ela vira a cabeça para a sua futura sogra. Ela não pode ter ouvido corretamente.

Felicity pisca. "Você honestamente sugeriu que eu diga a minha mãe que minha futura filha foi enviada de volta no tempo para ser protegida por mim e seu futuro pai, já que ele é um super-herói?"

Sua voz ecoa através da limo, as palavras tão drasticamente incrédulas faz Diggle e Laurel estremecerem, enfatizando a reação visível do Oliver para a palavra "super-herói".

"Eu não sou um..." ele começa, tímido em sua declaração, o que é ridículo. Não é nem uma coisa que ele possa argumentar neste ponto. Honestamente, ele luta contra o crime e usa uma máscara, ela tem certeza que se encaixa na definição. Um desenho do Arrow poderia muito bem estar ao lado da palavra super-herói no dicionário.

Mas esse não é o ponto agora, porque a mãe dele apenas sugeriu a mais absurda...

"Sim", confirma Moira.

"Essa é uma ideia terrível" Felicity declara, quase engasgando com as palavras. Ela olha em volta da limusine para que todos possam apoiá-la. "Vocês sabem que isso é uma péssima ideia, certo? Terrível como invadir a Rússia no inverno. Ou talvez como confiar no Malcolm Merlyn sobre qualquer coisa."

Moira estremece com isso, mandíbula apertada, a Sara dá um sorriso sem graça. Tudo bem, talvez não a comparação mais adequada, mas está próximo.

"Não acho que temos opção" aponta Laurel.

"Não, não, nós temos" contrapõe Felicity. "Nós realmente temos. Temos combustível, certo? Ligue o carro e vamos embora. Sem mãe, sem problema. Central City não é tão longe, certo? Eu ouvi dizer que o mercado imobiliário é realmente bom."

"Ei," Oliver diz, voltando-se para encará-la. Ele posiciona Ellie entre eles, sua mão encontrando as costas da Felicity novamente. Ela olha para ele, pronta para argumentar com todos os aspectos positivos de comprar uma casa em Central City agora, mas ele a corta com um suave, "Felicity, relaxa."

Sua voz é baixa e apenas para ela. Ele abaixa a cabeça para olhar os olhos dela, enquanto ele acaricia de maneira reconfortante as costas dela... Só

que desta vez ele não está ajudando. Na verdade, ele só faz o pânico crescer, porque não é apenas a coisa da viagem no tempo ou que ela tem uma filha de uma hora para outra. É também que no espaço de poucos dias, ela e o Oliver passaram de algo realmente platônico para algo realmente não platônico.

Antes que ela pudesse lhe dizer isso, porém, Laurel se vira para olhar para eles.

"O que acontece com a imprensa se sua mãe não confirmar a nossa história?" ela estimula. "E se ela diz que acha que a Ellie é realmente sua? Ou pior, e se ela diz que nunca viu ela antes e ela não tem ideia do que você está falando e que a Ellie não é um parente? Não podemos ter a polícia cavando isso".

Deus, Felicity realmente odeia a lógica, mas Laurel está certa. Ela pode fingir uma fuga no papel como ninguém, mas se eles investigarem tudo, eles podem tirar a Ellie deles. O pensamento disso acontecendo é como um chute no estômago, rapidamente seguido por outro, porque se eles a levarem embora, quem iria protegê-la do Zoom? O pensamento dele atravessando para esse tempo, de levá-la porque ninguém está lá para pará-lo...

Eles precisam do apoio da sua mãe. Ou, pelo menos, eles precisam que ela não conteste o que estão dizendo.

Felicity sabe disso, mas isso não torna mais fácil de aceitar.

É só quando Oliver sussurra "Respire, Felicity" que ela percebe que está segurando a respiração. Felicity solta o ar e o sorriso gentil que ele dá, evita que sua respiração fique ofegante demais.

"Então, como fazemos isso?" ela pergunta, com a voz trêmula enquanto ela olha em volta da limusine. "Não apenas tipo 'quais palavras que vamos dizer', mas como podemos convencê-la que viagem no tempo é uma coisa real, que existe fora das maratonas de Doctor Who que eu fazia ela assistir comigo?"

"Juntos," Oliver responde imediatamente, pegando sua mão e beijando. "Você não está fazendo isso sozinha."

"Você não está sozinha, Mamãe," afirma Ellie, olhando para ela com olhos sérios. Eles são tão grandes e azuis e ela está parecendo tanto com Oliver, nessa fração de segundo, que a Felicity deixa escapar uma risada um pouco espantada. Ela se move sem pensar para suavizar com a mão os cabelos da

Ellie. Ela acha que é para tranquilizar sua filha antes de perceber que é, principalmente, para si mesma. Porque a Ellie está certa, ela não está sozinha e ela nunca vai estar sozinha novamente.

Esse pensamento passa por sua mente, envolvendo-a, enchendo-a. Sua mãe sempre será a sua família, sim, mas isso aqui, esta é a sua família, a família que ela fez. E eles vão estar lá ao seu lado, o tempo todo.

"E Ellie é muito convincente," Oliver acrescenta com um sorriso. "É difícil não olhar para ela e ver você. Sua mãe saberia de qualquer maneira." Felicity olha para ele - ela não podia mentir, mesmo se ela quisesse - e ele olha para ela com um olhar firme. "Vai ficar tudo bem."

Ela espera com tudo nela que ele esteja certo.

Ele balança a cabeça, como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos, e faz ela sorrir. E assim, a bolha de tensão em seu peito explode.

"Será que ela trouxe o Pop-Pop?" Ellie pergunta, cheia de emoção novamente. "Você acha que ela trouxe presente pra mim? Ela pode pintar as minhas unhas, mamãe?"

"Ah..."

Ela não pode sequer começar a processar isso, muito menos responder. Ter Oliver e Ellie com ela pode ajudar, mas ela não está pronta para enfrentar a realidade da sua mãe criando laços com sua filha futuro. Não, ainda não.

Uma coisa de cada vez.

"Que tal a gente esperar um pouco, ok?" Felicity responde. O sorriso de Ellie se transforma instantaneamente em um beicinho, seu corpo esvaziando enquanto ela encosta de volta contra o couro. "Você pode vê-la mais tarde, mas o papai e eu precisamos conversar com ela primeiro."

"Eu gostaria de participar também" Moira entra na conversa. Felicity fecha os olhos. Muita coisa ao mesmo tempo. Moira e sua mãe no mesmo ambiente? E sem falar no Oliver conhecendo a sua mãe? Oh, ela está tão despreparada para isso. "De uma nova avó para outra, eu estou em uma posição única para se relacionar com ela."

Essa pode ser a coisa mais ridícula que a Felicity já ouviu. Não que não haja algo em comum entre elas, sobre esta questão em particular, mas a ideia de que Moira Queen e Donna Smoak têm algo para se relacionar ao longo

do... Bem, Felicity não sabe como fazer com que isso tenha sentido. Elas são, possivelmente, as mulheres mais opostas que se pode imaginar.

Mas também não há nada que ela possa dizer que não vá soar um pouco rude, tipo, 'Claro que não.'

"Ok, então", diz Oliver. Ele acena para Ellie. "Digg, Sara, vocês podem..."

"Nós olhamos ela," Diggle concorda.

"Se alguma coisa acontecer..." Oliver começa.

"Nós podemos protegê-la, Ollie," Sara diz, interrompendo. "Qualquer coisa que acontecer, ela vai gritar, vamos lutar e você vai ouvir. Nós não vamos a lugar algum." Felicity pode ver Oliver mordendo a ponta da língua com suas palavras irreverentes, todos eles sabendo que ela não está realmente sendo irreverente, mas sim mostrando um ponto. Sara dá-lhe um olhar. "Nós vamos estar com ela o tempo todo."

Ele se agita um pouco. Estar longe da Ellie não é o ideal - na verdade, faz o estômago da Felicity sentir muito, muito quente - mas eles não podem estar com ela o tempo todo, e mesmo que eles estivessem com ela, isso não elimina o perigo que ela corre. Ela vai precisar de olhos nela constantemente, e não apenas Moira - ou Deus me livre, Donna - mas as pessoas que sabem como protegê-la e eles vão precisar de ajuda com isso. Se não é Oliver, então tem que ser Digg ou Sara. É um entendimento que ressoa com todos na limusine. Felicity, de repente, está muito grata por todos eles, ela quase começa a chorar. Eles são capazes de fazer isso por conta própria, mas com os seus amigos lá para ajudá-los, é mais fácil. E talvez até um pouco mais seguro.

Oliver balança a cabeça e olha para a menina. "Ellie, você vai ficar com Diggle e Sara um pouco, ok?"

Talvez seja porque eles estão de volta a Mansão Queen ou talvez seja apenas porque ela tem três e tem toda a inconstância que vem junto com a sua idade, mas Ellie leva tudo como mais facilidade do que ela fez na coletiva de imprensa, dando com os ombros em resposta.

"A Sara está aqui para brincar?" Ellie pergunta, olhando para o Digg.

"Ela está bem ali, garota" Ele responde, apontando para o assento do motorista.

"Não essa Sara, seu bobo" Ellie bufa, como se ele estivesse testando a

paciência dela. "A sua Sara."

"Minha..." Diggle começa, com os olhos esbugalhados. "Minha Sara?"

"Sim" Ellie concorda, perdendo completamente o quanto ela está surpreendendo ele. "Eu quero mostrar para ela o castelo de fadas. Ela pode ser minha vice-presidente!"

Diggle faz uma pausa, olhando para a Ellie com um peso que a Felicity nunca viu em seu rosto antes. "Sara... Minha filha?"

"Uh huh", confirma Ellie. "Ela é minha melhor amiga."

Diggle claramente não tem ideia de como lidar com isso ou como responder, mas a maneira como seus olhos vão em direção à ela e Oliver diz que ela estava certa. Ele já sabia.

"De quanto tempo a Lyla está?" Felicity pergunta.

Diggle bufa uma risada incrédula, já confirmando o que Felicity suspeitava sem ter que dizer qualquer coisa, enquanto um olhar de carinho aparece em seu rosto.

"Pouco tempo" Ele finalmente respondeu. "O bebê deve nascer no outono. Nós não contamos a ninguém ainda."

"Ellie, quantos anos tem a pequena Sara?" Oliver pede.

"Sete" responde Ellie.

"Será que ela tem irmãos ou irmãs?" Felicity cutuca, sabendo muito bem que fazer esses tipos de perguntas é, provavelmente, uma ideia terrível. Não, não é, provavelmente, definitivamente, porque tem o potencial de mudar muito. Mas eles já mudaram as coisas, não é? Ellie estar aqui mudou as coisas. Certo?

"Não" responde Ellie. Ela se senta mais alto, rastejando no colo da Oliver para olhar pela janela. Ellie pressiona a ponta dos dedos para o vidro, observando as bagagens da sua avó. "Mas eu sou como sua irmã. Ela diz isso."

Ellie tem 3 anos e meio... Eles têm quatro anos - mais ou menos - até o nascimento dela. Tudo isso faz com que seja mais concreto, mais real, como se ela pudesse ver o caminho à sua frente.

E isso dispara uma emoção através dela.

Oliver pensa a mesma coisa, seus olhos atentos, quando ele pergunta: "Quando é seu aniversário, Ellie?"

"Dia 17", ela responde com floreio orgulhoso.

"De que mês?" Felicity pergunta.

"Não sei." Ellie dá de ombros. "Só sei que é dia 17." Ela gira para olhar a Felicity novamente. "Por que não posso ir ver a Vovó?"

A criança pode mudar de assunto como a Felicity nunca viu antes, e isso é dizer algo, considerando que é ela pensando isso.

"É..." ela começa, mas as palavras falham muito rapidamente. "É complicado. Apenas deixe eu e o Oliv... uh... Papai conversar com ela primeiro, ok?"

Ellie bufa. "Tá bom."

"Eu tenho uma ideia," Oliver diz, puxando a manga da Ellie. "Por que você não leva o tio Digg e tia Sara para o castelo de fadas?"

Ellie se anima visivelmente com isso, deixando escapar uma exuberante "Sim!", no que já começa a descer do colo do Oliver.

Diggle - que estava olhando para o chão com um sorriso suave no rosto - aparece com as sobrancelhas levantadas e Oliver diz: "É uma casa na árvore no quintal. Ela vai ter algo para fazer aqui perto, mas fora do caminho."

"Vamos, tio Digg!" Ellie agarra sua mão, envolvendo os dela ao redor um dos seus dedos para puxar até a porta. "É o máximo e, depois, você pode contar para a Sara, porque ela vai amar." Ellie puxa ele como ela pudesse realmente ter a força para movê-lo. Ele está tão obviamente se divertindo com sua excitação, que ele vai junto com ela, deslizando ao longo do assento em direção à porta.

"Divirta-se," Felicity diz, sentindo a estranha vontade de segui-los. Por uma fração de segundo, tudo o resto não importa tanto assim - sua mãe estar lá, a coletiva de imprensa, viagens no tempo, mesmo Zoom até certo ponto, porque ela é, de repente, apenas uma mãe deixando sua filha com uma babá pela primeira vez. Ela quer ir com eles, para se certificar de que é seguro, que as coisas vão ficar bem. É assim para todos os pais? Ou são seus nervos, devido inteiramente à ameaça iminente do Zoom? É provavelmente um pouco de ambos. "E seja boazinha. E obedeça eles, ok?"

"Aham," Ellie responde sem sequer olhar para trás quando o Diggle abre a porta. Ellie sai primeiro, pura emoção, todo mundo segue o exemplo. Quando Sara não sai imediatamente, porém, Ellie volta passando Felicity e Oliver gritando dentro do carro, "Vamos, Big Sara!"

Sara ri. "Estou indo, docinho." Ela sai, contornando a limusine, e quando ela os alcança, Ellie agarra imediatamente a mão dela também, puxando ambos na direção da sua amada casa na árvore.

Felicity deve ter um olhar em seu rosto, porque Oliver ri, sua mão encontrando a parte inferior das costas, mas ela só tem olhos para a filha.

"Tchau, Ellie," Felicity grita, tentando não se sentir ofendida quando tudo que ela recebe em troca é um distraído "Tchau, mamãe" em resposta, sem sequer olhar para trás.

Isso machuca. Por que isso dói? Como é ridículo isso.

"Ela vai ficar bem", diz Oliver.

"Eu sei" responde Felicity. "É apenas…"

Moira se aproxima deles. "Você vai descobrir que quando seus filhos estão seguros em sua presença - quando tomam como certo que você vai estar lá por eles, um elemento permanente em suas vidas - eles podem ser mais desdenhosos". A mulher mais velha tem um leve sorriso em seu rosto enquanto ela toca no braço da Felicity. "Não pode parecer no momento, Felicity, mas isso é uma coisa boa. Apesar de tudo acontecendo em sua vida, ela não se preocupa com você estar lá para ela. O pensamento nem sequer ocorreu a ela."

A Felicity tem certeza que as palavras têm o impacto desejado e ela retorna o sorriso da Moira antes que ela perceba o que está fazendo. Isso não faz diminuir a dor pela saída abrupta da Ellie, nem um pouco, mas a verdade por trás das palavras da Moira a aquece. Pensar dessa forma lhe dá um novo significado, um sentido que tem um monte de peso, um significado que ilustra a vida feliz e segura que ela e Oliver conseguem construir para a Ellie no futuro.

Ainda assim, por mais distraída que ela esteja por esses pensamentos, ela não perde o olhar entre Oliver e sua mãe. É inegável que as coisas estavam tensas entre eles antes do aparecimento súbito da Ellie em suas vidas. Segredos e mentiras da Moira - mais importante ainda, a forma como eles haviam impactado o Oliver e Thea - tinha feito a sua relação difícil, no mínimo, e no pior dos casos, receosos. Mas Ellie... Ellie mudou um monte de relacionamentos, não apenas o dela e Oliver, mas o dele com sua mãe. Há uma recém-descoberta compreensão entre eles e uma medida de respeito cautelosa, que a Felicity está quase certa de que nunca viu antes.

Moira franze os lábios, olhando para o seu telefone. Um olhar triste, pesado, que de repente a faz parecer anos mais velha, e por um instante, Felicity pergunta que mensagem ela obteve, até que ela percebe que a tela está em branco. Não é sobre o que alguém disse a ela. Aquele olhar de desespero total é sobre o que alguém não disse.

"Você ainda não ouviu falar dela?" Aventura o Oliver. O tom cautelosamente esperançoso em sua voz dói fisicamente na Felicity, porque ela já sabe a resposta, e ele também. Ele apenas deseja que ele não soubesse.

A máscara séria da Moira volta para o lugar, enquanto ela coloca o telefone longe com um simples "Não".

"Eu pensei que talvez após a coletiva de imprensa..." Oliver observa, a voz caindo um pouco no fim.

"Assim como eu", confirma Moira. "Mas sua irmã herdou minha teimosia, eu receio. Ela vai encontrar o caminho de casa. Em seu próprio tempo. Até lá precisamos respeitar sua necessidade de espaço."

Oliver não concorda. Felicity pode ver isso imediatamente. Ela percebe a garganta dele se contraindo, o pomo de Adão balançando enquanto ele engole em seco, os músculos do seu queixo talhado, visivelmente travado. Não há nada que ela possa dizer para fazer isso melhor para ele. Tudo o que ela pode fazer é dar o seu apoio silencioso. Então ela faz, deixando sua mão envolver o bíceps dele, apertando suavemente. Ela ganha dele um olhar mais gentil, puxando-o de volta ao presente, enquanto empurra de lado suas preocupações por sua irmã no momento.

"Vamos," Oliver diz, sua mão encontrando a curva do cotovelo da Felicity. "Vamos conhecer sua mãe e resolver isso."

Certo.

Felicity faz um barulho, entre um gemido e um choramingo, que é o oposto de lisonjeiro, causando um sorriso divertido do Oliver.

"Eu acho que vou esperar pelo meu pai" Laurel diz, apontando sem jeito para a entrada de automóveis. "Eu vou ficar no portão."

"Ok," Oliver concorda, apenas poupando-lhe um olhar, quando ela se afasta.

É incrível o quanto a reflexão tardia mudou o status da Laurel para o Oliver

agora, considerando o que Felicity tinha pensado sobre eles só há alguns dias. Suas palavras de ontem de manhã, voltam para ela. Ela tinha acreditado nele, porque ela sabia que ele estava dizendo a verdade como ele acreditava ser, mas ver sua interação agora dá a Felicity toda uma nova possibilidade de defini-los.

Eles estão verdadeiramente e completamente acabados, uma nota de rodapé em seu passado.

Ele realmente faz a Felicity se perguntar por um segundo o que fez a outra mulher lhe oferecer apoio, mas ela também não está prestes a olhar os dentes de um cavalo dado. A coletiva de imprensa não teria ido tão bem sem a ajuda dela. Quem diria que um dia ela precisaria de alguém com tanta experiência em direito de família?

"Mãe?" Oliver pede, rompendo pensamentos da Felicity, enquanto ele a guia a para a porta da frente.

"Sim" Moira diz, concordando com sua pergunta não formulada com um aceno de cabeça, passando à frente deles com o tipo de postura que, provavelmente, sempre faz a Felicity observar atentamente. Sua postura é reta, com o cabelo perfeitamente penteado, cada centímetro dela está controlada de uma forma que parece sobrenatural. Ela nem sequer parece que esteve no carro - suas roupas não amassam? Será que ela é tão assustadora que os amassados têm medo dela? Isso é possível? Felicity olha para seu próprio vestido amarrotado e tenta em vão escovar o tecido para que ele fique plano, mas ela, obviamente, não compartilha os superpoderes da Moira. Quanto da sua aparência desajeitada é de suas emoções ou apenas de ficar sentada, Felicity não tem certeza, mas ela está, decididamente, desleixada em comparação.

"Eu só..." Felicity começa, acenando com a mão. Oliver pega a mão dela, dando um sorriso tranquilizador. Não funciona. "Quero pedir desculpas antecipadamente pelo o que está prestes a acontecer."

"É sua mãe, baby," Oliver responde imediatamente - e uau, ele chamá-la de baby é uma coisa que ela pode nunca se acostumar. "Ela é da família. Tenho certeza de que não vai ser tão ruim assim."

Felicity bufa. Oh, ele não tem ideia. Ela não tem certeza de como ela pode explicar sua mãe - para ser honesta, ela meio que desafia a descrição -

mas Felicity não terá a chance de tentar, porque a porta da frente, de repente se abre, seguido de um grito estridente que quebra o ar tranquilo.

Que fique registrado que Donna Smoak sabe como fazer uma entrada.

Felicity estremece, avistando uma sobrecarregada Raisa bem atrás, Donna balança as mãos no ar, saltando em sua plataforma, salto 10 rosa néon que só enfatiza o vestido colado que ela usa. Nunca deixou de surpreender a Felicity como sua mãe pode respirar nessas coisas e ela distraidamente se pergunta se é possível ela desmaiar e acordar, pensando que isso era tudo um sonho...

Ela não é tão sortuda.

É preciso, para Donna, todos os cinco segundos para perceber o quão alto que ela gritou antes de colocar as mãos sobre a boca, os olhos assustados, correndo em direção a Moira.

"Mãe..." Felicity respira, parecendo tão cansada quanto ela já se sente. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Felicity Megan Smoak!" Donna castiga, suas mãos batendo nas coxas com um tapa alto e diminuindo a distância entre elas. "Você realmente acha que você poderia esconder isso de mim?"

"Mãe, o que você acha que está acon..."

"Eu sei exatamente o que está acontecendo" Donna diz e Felicity quase acredita, porque a Donna está olhando para ela como se ela soubesse, mas isso não impede a Felicity de resmungar baixinho: "Oh, eu posso praticamente garantir que você não sabe."

E, em seguida, sua mãe olha para o Oliver.

A mudança é instantânea, Donna faz uma pausa, olhando ele de cima a baixo descaradamente, algo que faz com que o Oliver faça a mesma coisa, duas vezes. E ele achava que sabia no que ele estava se metendo... Antes que a Felicity possa fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa, Donna cora - é claro que ela fica vermelha - antes de deixar uma risadinha ofegante, uma mão bem cuidada passa pelo próprio pescoço.

Sua mãe... Não há como se preparar para a sua mãe. Nunca.

"Mãe, este é Oliver..."

"Queen" ela preenche, seu sorriso se transforma num brilho. "Olá."

"Olá," Oliver responde, quase incapaz de conter um sorriso - para grande desgosto da Felicity - ele estende a mão. "É um prazer conhecer você, Senhorita Smoak."

"Ah, não, por favor. Donna. Me chame de Donna".

"Tudo bem. Donna," Oliver diz de uma maneira que faz sua mãe corar ainda mais, rapidamente seguido por uma risadinha que irrita os nervos da Felicity.

"Mãe."

"Sim?" Donna responde, olhando de volta para ela. "Felicity."

"Como você chegou aqui?" Felicity pergunta. Porque, na verdade, a segurança é, supostamente, para ser excelente e de que eles servem se eles não podem impedir a entrada de uma garçonete de meia-idade em saltos de 10 centímetros? Ela não pulou o muro.

"Raisa me deixou entrar, é claro", Donna diz como se fosse óbvio, parecendo totalmente ofendida com a pergunta. "Bem, depois da segurança verificar quem eu era, de qualquer forma. Eu sou sua mãe, Felicity, apesar do fato de que você é, aparentemente, muito ocupada para ligar, visitar ou me informar sobre qualquer coisa acontecendo na sua vida."

Felicity fecha os olhos. "Mãe, eu juro pela alma do primeiro computador que eu já construí que isso não é o que você pensa que é."

"Então você não está namorando o Oliver Queen?" Donna pede, os olhos correndo para baixo, para as mãos deles entrelaçadas. "E você não está criando uma menina de três anos de idade, que parece exatamente como você quando você era um bebê?" Desespero aperta o peito da Felicity. "Eu procurei seu álbum de bebê no segundo eu vi aquelas fotos, apenas para que eu pudesse trazer comigo. Eu posso não ter um diploma universitário extravagante, mas eu ainda consigo entender algumas coisas, querida."

"Você trouxe o álbum de bebê da Felicity?" Oliver pergunta, parecendo agradavelmente divertido, em vez de absolutamente chocado, como ele deveria em solidariedade a ela, na opinião muito importante da Felicity. E o fato de que ele só se importou apenas com essa parte, de tudo aquilo ali, leva Felicity a um outro nível aborrecimento.

"Mãe..." A boca da Felicity fica aberta, mas as palavras... Não há palavras.

Quando Donna levanta as sobrancelhas com expectativa, uma risada nervosa escapa. "Mãe, isso não é..."

"Eu acho que a Felicity quis dizer, Ms. Smoak, é que a varanda não é o local para uma conversa tão delicada" intercede Moira. Felicity lhe dá um olhar desesperadamente grato, mas Moira ainda está focada em Donna. "É um dia lindo. Sugiro usarmos o solário para continuar essa discussão, enquanto a Raisa procura um aposento adequado para a sua bagagem?"

"Oh, isso não é... Não, sra. Queen" Donna diz, parecendo sem jeito, pela primeira vez que a Felicity consegue lembrar. "Eu vim direto do aeroporto, eu não estava esperando... Eu ia ficar na casa da Felicity, eu não poderia impor..."

"Ela realmente não pode impor," Felicity diz, balançando a cabeça um pouco maníaca. "Eu vou pegar minha chave para você, mãe."

"Bobagem", Moira diz, dispensando as preocupações da Felicity como se não fossem dignas de consideração. "Nós temos abundância de quartos sobrando e não há muito a discutir. Além disso, não queremos a imprensa perseguindo sua mãe por nossa causa." Ela sorri para Donna e parece totalmente genuína. "É mais seguro aqui."

"Mas…"

Ela não está errada, e Felicity sabe disso... A matriarca Queen poderia pelo menos ter dado um argumento mais terrível ou injustificável. Do contrário, parece injusto.

"Vamos" Moira diz comandando graciosamente, como só ela pode fazer, segurando o cotovelo da Donna para guiá-la em direção à casa. "Posso lhe oferecer uma bebida?"

"Eu adoraria uma bebida" sussurra Felicity, observando como sua mãe entra na Mansão Queen com Moira Queen ao seu lado. Como exatamente isso se tornou sua vida? "Ou cinco."

"Mais tarde," Oliver promete com um sorriso, dando um beijo em seu cabelo. "Vamos passar por isso primeiro. Vai ficar tudo bem. Sua mãe é... Colorida."

Felicity bufa e olha para ele, incrédula. Sim, sua mãe é colorida, e esse é também pode ser o maior eufemismo do ano.

"Vai ficar tudo bem," Oliver repete, cobrindo o rosto dela com a mão livre.

"Você não está sozinha nessa. Não estamos sozinhos nisso. Vai ficar tudo bem, Felicity. De verdade."

Ele soa tão confiante e seguro, tanto que ela realmente acredita nele.

Felicity estreita os olhos de brincadeira, inclinando-se para ele, ela pergunta: "Quem é você e o que fez com o meu Oliver Queen?".

"Eu ainda sou seu Oliver" ele responde em voz baixa, apenas para seus ouvidos. Seus lábios mostram um sorriso crescendo, enquanto eles olham um para o outro. "Há apenas uma nova luz no fim do túnel."

O coração da Felicity se enche de emoção com isso - é ela e a Ellie; são elas. Ela dá um passo mais perto, entrelaçando os dedos da mão que ela está segurando, enquanto a outra ela coloca sob o peito dele. Ela desliza os dedos entre os botões de sua camisa até que ela atinja o colarinho. Os olhos do Oliver se fecham por um segundo, a mandíbula apertada. Em um movimento que não deveria afetá-los tanto quanto afeta, Felicity passa a mão por dentro da gola da camisa, pelo pescoço dele. Quando sua respiração falha, seu estômago se aperta. Ele é tão sensível ao toque dela.

O polegar calejado dele acaricia seu rosto, seus olhos azuis hipnóticos a mantendo no lugar. Ele definitivamente não é o único afetado, o mundo em torno deles desaparece, deixando apenas eles em sua pequena bolha.

E porque seu cérebro é seu cérebro, ela imediatamente se pergunta quanto tempo vai durar. Eles não têm uma pausa...

"Nós vamos ficar bem," Oliver diz, lendo-a como um livro aberto.

"Você parece tão certo" sussurra Felicity. Seus olhos caem para a boca dele, sua mão se movendo para tocar a mandíbula, seu polegar à deriva ao longo da borda inferior do lábio. A intensidade no olhar a deixa tonta, sem fôlego, como a conexão entre eles é uma coisa tangível, real. Felicity engole seco e a pupilas dele dilatam com nova intenção. "Onde posso conseguir um pouco dessa certeza?"

"Bem" diz ele, em voz baixa, ele encontra os olhos dela novamente. Um rubor quente se arrasta sobre o peito, subindo seu pescoço. Definitivamente não escapa da atenção dela que ele está tão corado. "Eu aprendi isso com você."

Felicity não consegue explicar por que tem suas entranhas se derretendo de forma positiva.

"Oh," ela sussurra.

"Então..." Oliver se inclina ainda mais, o polegar dele pressionando mais plenamente o lábio inferior, agora de uma forma que faz seus olhos se fecharam, enquanto ela se perde em uma sensação tão simples.

Ela não tem certeza se é por causa do que aconteceu ontem à noite ou porque enfrentaram mais uma situação de vida ou morte naquela manhã ou o que, mas o calor que está crescendo lentamente dentro dela está se tornando um pouco insistente. Difícil de ignorar. Ela esqueceu completamente tudo ao seu redor, exceto a forma como Oliver está tocando ela naquele momento tranquilo. É como uma onda, subindo lentamente, mas com a intensidade do sol, e ela está, de repente, incrivelmente consciente de cada centímetro dele pressionado contra ela.

A testa do Oliver pressiona contra a dela enquanto ele sussurra: "Talvez tenhamos que aprender isso juntos."

Oh, portanto, ele não está falando sobre o que diabos eles estavam falando.

"Isso soa... Bom," Felicity respira, inclinando o rosto para ele, para pelo menos um beijo...

"Aham."

Realidade volta com tudo e eles saltam, ambos dando um passo para trás, as suas mãos ainda entrelaçadas, enquanto olham em direção ao barulho.

Moira e Donna estão com olhares incrédulos idênticos em seus rostos, na porta da casa. Felicity tem certeza que eles não estavam fazendo nada tão ruim, mas a forma como sua mãe está olhando para ela, ela poderia muito bem ter feito. Ela cora - que deve ser muito, pois ela já estava corada - e sorrindo firmemente ela diz, "Oi", com uma voz anormalmente alta.

Oliver aperta sua mão.

"Nós podemos ter um momento do seu tempo?" Moira pede, completamente falhando ao tentar controlar um tom de diversão em sua voz.

O rubor se espalha até o pescoço da Felicity e ela morde o lábio com um aceno de cabeça, olhando para seus pés. Ela dá um passo mais para perto do Oliver, que envolve seu braço em volta da cintura e ambos se movem para se juntar à suas mães, para a conversa mais surreal na história.

"Raisa", diz Moira. "Você vai pedir para alguém pegar as malas da Srta. Smoak, não é?"

"É claro, Sra. Queen" acena Raisa. No que a Felicity e Oliver passam, ela lhes envia uma piscadela que faz Oliver abaixar a cabeça com uma risada.

"É Donna, por favor" Felicity ouve a mãe dizer.

"E você deve me chamar de Moira, é claro," a mãe do Oliver responde, inclinando-se conspiratoriamente... Que assume um significado totalmente novo, considerando que é Moira Queen, uma real monarca reinando sobre conspiradores.

A simples troca só serve para lembrar a Felicity para o que eles estão caminhando, intensificando simultaneamente o seu desejo de simplesmente derreter sob pavimento. Oh Deus, ela não quer fazer isso, de jeito nenhum. Ela não pode fazer isso. Uma briga inebriante entre a ideia de luta ou fuga surge na mente dela e ela quase para por aí, quase agarra o Oliver e corre com ele.

Oliver está tão em sintonia com ela, por isso muito consciente - como se tivesse acesso direito a todas as emoções - que ele acaricia seu polegar contra sua cintura e faz um barulho tranquilo, especificamente para acalmar os nervos dela. Não devia funcionar, porque não funcionou um segundo atrás, mas agora... Agora ele é o Oliver – o Oliver dela - e seu conforto abre um caminho através dela. Seus músculos lentamente relaxam, seus pulmões se ampliam, deixando-a tomar um fôlego sem impedimentos.

Ele disse que as coisas vão ficar bem. E ela acredita nele.

"Se você está com fome, eu ficaria feliz em pedir para Raisa preparar um lanche leve," Moira oferece, levando Donna pela casa até uma sala de estar que a Felicity não tinha visto antes.

A Mansão Queen tem mais ambientes do que Felicity jamais se preocupou em contar. É um labirinto sem fim de corredores com móveis ricos... Bem, o fato é que os habitantes são ricos, francamente. Ele nunca fez muito para impressionar Felicity, mas sua mãe é adequadamente distraída com a exibição da riqueza enquanto eles caminham através da casa.

É por causa apenas de um quase tropeço da sua mãe, porque ela reconhece um Renoir no corredor, que a Felicity percebe que Moira escolheu o solário por uma razão muito específica. Nunca deixará de surpreender a Felicity

apenas o quão conivente ela é, como cada movimento é calculado para o objetivo que ela quer. Ela usa todos os meios que tem à sua disposição, o dinheiro é apenas uma das muitas ferramentas em seus dedos. É incrível. E tão assustador como na primeira vez que Felicity percebeu isso.

Moira abre as portas para o solário. Tem uma vista espetacular do quintal inteiro, incluindo a árvore que abriga o castelo de fadas da Ellie. Está distante, mas Felicity ainda avista o Diggle, de onde ele se encontra na base, olhando para cima - ele é maior que o Oliver, Felicity percebe, ele provavelmente deu uma olhada na entrada e se ofereceu para ficar no chão. Felicity sabe exatamente quando Oliver vê também porque os ombros relaxam dele um pouco quase imediatamente.

"Você não me parece do tipo que bebe uísque, Donna," Moira diz com um sorriso. "Uma mimosa talvez? Ou um bom vinho branco?"

Para uma fração de segundo, tudo funciona. Donna Smoak está completamente tomada pelo ambiente. Mas ela é uma Vegas girl de coração e Felicity pode ver o momento em que ela dá com os ombros se desligando de tudo e ela se foca.

"Não, obrigada" responde Donna. "Eu acho que eu prefiro uma cabeça limpa para isso."

Com isso, sua mãe se vira para olhar para sua filha, deixando Moira surpresa e talvez até um pouco impressionada. É óbvio que a matriarca Queen havia subestimado a sua mãe, o que é fácil de fazer. Donna Smoak projeta uma certa imagem, mas ela é muito mais do que isso.

"Você quer me dizer por que você pensou que precisava manter a minha neta escondida de mim?" Donna pede, seu tom não deixando nenhum espaço para discussão. Felicity se move para responder, mas Donna lhe corta, deixando Felicity sentindo como se ela tivesse quinze novamente. "Você não tem nenhum parente com problemas que não podem cuidar da própria filha, Felicity. Não adianta tentar me responder com o que você disse a imprensa."

"Ah..."

"Ela é..." Donna se aproxima, sua voz baixando no que ela pergunta "Ela é filha do Cooper, querida?"

"O que?" Felicity questiona, mal sentindo Oliver endurecer ligeiramente ao

lado dela, porque seu coração dispara com a menção do Coop.

"É por isso que não me contou?" Donna continua, emoção colorindo seu tom, ela segue o ridículo trem de pensamento. "Você acha que eu iria julgá-la? Que eu não iria aceitá-la?"

"Deus, não, mãe," Felicity expressa, porque, uau, isso não era uma pergunta para qual ela estava preparada. Nem um pouco. "Apenas não."

O aperto do Oliver não diminuiu quando ele pergunta: "Quem é Cooper?"

"Ele é... isso é..." Felicity fica tensa, bufando em aborrecimento quando as palavras não vêm facilmente. Elas nunca veem quando se trata dessa parte de sua história. Há muitos emoções cruas, muita culpa pela morte que pesa sobre os ombros, que sempre se sentará em seus ombros. "É uma história antiga."

"Essa menina parece ter quatro anos", Donna observa, seus olhos fixando a Felicity no lugar. "Cooper morreu há quase cinco anos. Você pode ver porque eu ia perguntar se Lily é dele."

"Ellie," Felicity corrige, porque isso é, de longe, a parte mais fácil de resolver.

Donna pisca. "O que?"

"O nome dela é Ellie... Elizabeth Dearden Queen. Nós mentimos para a imprensa, você está certa" admite Felicity. Ela respira se estabilizando, preparando-se para a conversa que está vir. "E Mãe, eu vou te contar tudo. Eu prometo. Mas eu acho que você vai querer se sentar em primeiro lugar. Por favor."

É provavelmente o "por favor" que faz efeito. Relutantemente, Donna se acomoda em um sofá grande, parecendo tão fora de lugar em seu vestido colado, Felicity pode imaginar. A impressão só é fica maior quando Moira fica ao lado dela. É um estudo de contraste, observando suas mães.

"Mãe, isso vai parecer loucura," Felicity começa, Oliver puxa-a para o sofá em frente a elas, puxando-a para se sentar ao lado dele. No instante em que está acomodada, Felicity agarra sua mão novamente, segurando-a entre as suas. Ela está 100% certa de que ela não teria sido capaz de fazer isso sem ele lá, porque o que ela está prestes a dizer... É... Felicity balança a cabeça, parecendo cada vez mais em pânico, ela diz, "É louco, na verdade, e você nunca vai acreditar em mim. Oliver, como nós... "

"Ela é do futuro," Oliver diz, cortando-a.

O olhar incrédulo da Felicity se volta imediatamente para o Oliver antes de, rapidamente, voltar à sua mãe. A Donna arregala os olhos, fica de boca aberta, no que ela olha para o Oliver, em seguida, para a Felicity, e, finalmente, Moira, como se estivesse esperando alguém rir ou confessar que é uma piada.

Quando nenhum deles faz isso, algo em seu rosto fecha um pouco e ela se senta para trás, retraindo-se ligeiramente. O que faz com que a Felicity se sente mais a frente, querendo alcançar e agarrar a mão da sua mãe, para ancorá-la.

"É verdade," Felicity acrescenta, implorando com os olhos para Donna acreditar nela. "Eu sei que parece loucura, como nível inimaginável de loucura, mas eu juro, mãe... Eu juro que é verdade."

"Felicity..." sua mãe começa com um tom de aviso e um aceno de cabeça.

"O acidente do acelerador de partículas em Central City", desabafa Felicity.

Donna questiona após a frase sem sentido. "E o que tem isso?"

"Nosso amigo Barry foi atingido por um raio durante a explosão," Felicity diz, tentando muito difícil não se concentrar no fato de que ela está expondo um amigo como um super-herói antes mesmo dele estar ciente de seus poderes. Uma coisa de cada vez. "Ele está em coma agora, mas ele vai acordar capaz de correr muito, muito rápido. Rápido o suficiente para viajar através do tempo."

Absolutamente nenhum ceticismo de sua mãe se dissipa com isso, Donna apenas olha para ela. O que, realmente, é bastante compreensível quando ela pensa sobre a situação do ponto de vista lógico.

"Vamos fingir, por um momento," Donna diz, acenando com as mãos "Que eu acredito em todas essas... Doutor How coisas que você está jogando em mim..."

"É 'who', Mãe", diz Felicity. "É Doctor Who."

Realmente, ela achava que ela poderia acertar essa parte, considerando quantos episódios elas assistiram juntas.

"Que seja," Donna responde, acenando com a mão como se estivesse espantando para longe as palavras. "Por que raios que ele iria trazê-la aqui? Por que agora?"

"Porque não está seguro para ela em seu próprio tempo" diz Oliver. "Barry

não é o único que pode viajar no tempo e há alguém atrás dela. Não sabemos por que ele está atrás dela, mas os nossos 'eus' futuros acharam que ela estaria mais segura enviando-a de volta no tempo para ficar com a gente agora."

"Por que alguém iria atrás dela?" Donna pede, as sobrancelhas subindo, ela olha para Moira antes de olhar para eles. "Uma criança?"

E isso... Isso é algo que eles não têm uma resposta, pelo menos, uma que já foi discutida, embora ela tnha certeza que ambos pensaram sobre isso. Oliver e Felicity olham um para o outro, e quando ela vê o olhar em seus olhos, ela balança a cabeça.

"Oliver..."

"É provavelmente porque eu sou o Arrow", diz ele.

Felicity tem certeza que olhos da sua mãe quase pularam para fora - os dela também, porque o Oliver admitir abertamente o fato de que ele é o vigilante de Starling City como se ele não fosse grande coisa é na verdade, realmente, um grande negócio - mas toda a sua atenção está sobre ele por uma diferente razão. É como se dizer as palavras em voz alta, de repente, solidifica o quanto são pesadas, e ela pode realmente ver o peso adicional em seus ombros.

"Nós não sabemos se é por isso," Felicity diz, entrelaçando os dedos juntos em sua coxa enquanto ela toca a bochecha dele com a outra mão, pedindo-lhe para olhar para ela.

"Você não pode me dizer que o que fazemos não é parte da razão pela qual Zoom está atrás dela, Felicity," Oliver responde. Por um segundo, Felicity acha que ele vai se fechar em si mesmo, como ele sempre fez, mas ele não o faz. É uma prova da mudança pela qual ele foi submetido nos últimos dias, então ele se vira para ela. "Se nós não... Eu não posso deixar de pensar que... A maioria das crianças de três anos não precisa se preocupar com supervilões que viajam no tempo tentando matá-las, e se não fosse..."

"Se não fosse o quê?" Felicity exige, interrompendo-o. "Se não fôssemos nós mesmos? Se não lutássemos para tornar esta cidade mais segura, para tornar um lugar melhor, ele poderia não estar atrás dela? Não vá por esse caminho, Oliver." Ele fecha os olhos, movendo-se para desviar o olhar, mas ela não deixa, porque não é por isso. "Ela é quem ela é porque nós somos quem

somos. E eu nunca vou me arrepender de trabalhar para fazer desta cidade um lugar melhor para ela e qualquer outra pessoa que vive aqui." Felicity olha para ele, pedindo-lhe para entender o que ela está dizendo. "Você também não deveria."

"Eu... Eu sei" sussurra Oliver. "Eu sei disso, eu só..." Ele se inclina para ela, a mão livre agarrando seu joelho enquanto ele aperta a outra mão com mais força. "Eu só quero que ela esteja segura. E o pensamento de que isso pode ser por minha causa..."

"Nós não sabemos isso", repete Felicity. "E mesmo se soubéssemos, não importa. Porque eu sei, apesar dos meus pequenos surtos..." Isso ganha a uma risada ofegante, servindo para aliviar o clima e, também, para o lembrar que ela disse a mesma coisa, quantas vezes agora? E quantas vezes ele a tranquilizou? "Eu sei que nós podemos manter ela segura e a cidade."

Há uma coisa incrível que acontece sempre que eles estão tão completamente em sincronia, como agora. É quase uma comunhão, e ela o sente em um nível tão profundo. Há uma tal unidade de propósito entre eles, não apenas com a Ellie, mas com a sua missão compartilhada para salvar Starling City.

Ela sabe que ele sente isso também, apenas pelo modo como ele olha para ela. Ele pediu para ela acreditar nele antes, quando ele disse que as coisas ficariam bem e, agora, ela está lhe pedindo para confiar nela e acreditar. E ele acredita.

"Você é..." Donna começa, lembrando Felicity como um tapa na cara que eles não estão sozinhos. "Você é o Arrow?" Seus olhos vão para a Felicity, cuja os olhos ampliam quando ela percebe exatamente o que eles já admitiram na frente dela. "E Felicity, você o ajuda?"

Tudo se revira dentro dela e ela concorda a cabeça, um pouco hesitante. Ela é completamente dedicada à sua missão, ela não se arrepende de um único segundo, mas ela ainda é uma filha, e uma parte dela encontra-se querendo a aprovação da mãe. Felicity prende a respiração, à espera de qualquer julgamento que sua mãe está prestes a dispensar.

"Querida, isso é..." Donna começa, olhando para a Moira com um nervosismo corporal, apenas para ser recebida com um sorriso triste.

"Altruístas" supre a Moira. "E mais do que um pouco aterrorizante para uma mãe, sem dúvida."

"Também é perigoso" Donna adiciona firmemente.

"Não há ninguém no mundo que possa entender isso melhor do que eu posso" Moira responde. "E eu digo como uma mulher que, sem saber, atirou no próprio filho."

Os olhos da Donna ampliam e ela olha de volta para o Oliver. Ele balança a cabeça, olhando realmente envergonhado, confirmando a história de sua mãe.

Oliver olha para a Felicity. "Mas se você não tivesse atirado, Felicity não iria descobrir quem eu era." Ele sorri para a Moira. "Eu acho que nós podemos deixar essa passar."

Felicity bufa, levantando uma sobrancelha. "Por favor. Você como aquela 'eu fiquei sem garrafas esportivas'? Eu sabia que tinha algo bem antes disso. Confie em mim, eu iria descobrir. "

Oliver ri. "Sim, você provavelmente iria. Mas eu estou feliz que você se juntou à equipe quando o fez. Eu precisava de você, mesmo que eu não soubesse disso naquela época."

Ela morde o lábio para controlar seu sorriso de satisfação, mas mesmo isso não consegue pará-lo. Ainda a surpreende quando ele diz coisas assim para ela, ainda mais porque é verdadeiro. Mesmo com todo o perigo que enfrentam, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, ainda se parece mais como um sonho do que realidade. Faz apenas alguns dias, mas cada vez que ela acorda, ela ainda fica um pouco surpresa de estar ainda aqui, que esta ainda é a sua vida. E, oh, ela é muito grata por isso.

"Bem, desde que você saiba disso agora," Felicity responde, suas bochechas coradas.

"Eu, definitivamente, sei disso" diz ele. Ele se inclina para frente, beijando sua testa com um carinho silencioso, que faz ela se sentir tão incrivelmente forte e segura, é surpreendente.

Quando Felicity olha para frente, vendo o olhar da sua mãe, ela cora ainda mais, percebendo que as duas mães estão os assistindo. Moira tem um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, um orgulho maternal que só vem de ver seu filho em um lugar que ela totalmente aprova, enquanto Donna olha contemplativa, como se

estivesse vendo um novo lado da Felicity, que ela nunca teve o prazer de ver antes. Considerando que este é um novo lado para Felicity também, faz sentido.

"Onde ela está?" Donna pede depois alguns segundos.

"Onde está quem?" Felicity pergunta.

Exasperação domina seu rosto enquanto ela esclarece, "Ellie".

"Oh. Certo. Ela está, uh..." Felicity acena para o quintal, onde Diggle desapareceu. Seu coração para até ela vê o jeans dele perto da entrada da casa da árvore. A ideia de que a Ellie provavelmente o convenceu a entrar o tanto quanto que ele podia, é dolorosamente adorável. "Ela está com alguns guarda-costas brincando na casa da árvore. Ou castelo, como ela me diz." A Felicity não perde o sorriso divertido do Oliver. "Isso significa que você acredita em nós?"

Isso parece incrível, quase como pedir demais. Mas sua mãe foi uma surpresa para ela no passado e ela é corajosa o suficiente para esperar que seja desta vez também.

Donna joga seu cabelo por cima do ombro, antes de se inclinar para a frente. "Você se lembra da minha amiga, que lê a mão, querida?"

"Madame Serena?" pergunta Felicity, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Ela fez uma leitura em você quando você tinha mais ou menos do tamanho da Ellie."

Felicity pisca. "Ela fez o que?"

Sua mãe ignora. "E sabe o que ela disse? Ela disse que você estava destinada à grandes coisas. Mas ela também disse que partes do seu futuro ainda foram não escritas, que você tinha controle. Eu ouvi Serena fazer um monte de leituras ao longo dos anos, mas eu nunca a ouvi dizer isso a alguém". Ela sorri, seus olhos correndo entre ela e o Oliver. "Talvez seja por isso."

Felicity acredita tanto na leitura da mão da Madame Serena como ela acredita na capacidade Norton Anti-Virus para proteger o computador - o que significa dizer que cada um deles são, ocasionalmente, bem-sucedidos em seu trabalho inteiramente por acidente - mas serve aos seus propósitos. Sua mãe acredita neles, e se é por causa de uma cartomante de Vegas com um sotaque falso, então Felicity vai ser muito, muito grata a essa mulher.

"Agora..." Donna diz com um novo florescer. "Se está tudo bem com você,

eu gostaria de conhecer minha neta."

A confiança do Oliver no Digg e na Sara é inabalável. Não há duas pessoas no mundo que ele poderia colocar sua fé quando se trata de proteger alguém, especialmente sua filha. Apesar disso, ele ainda está intensamente aliviado quando ele envia ao Digg uma mensagem de texto pedindo para voltar para a casa e recebe uma resposta imediata. Ver Diggle lá fora um segundo e, no próximo, ele sumindo, tinha o sacudido tanto quanto a Felicity.

"Eles estarão aqui em alguns minutos," Oliver aconselha, olhando para o telefone. Ele sorri. "Ela está contando para suas fadas uma história para elas dormirem."

"Portanto, sem problemas?" Felicity pede imediatamente. "Quero dizer, obviamente, não há problemas ou você não teria mencionado a hora de dormir das fadas, mas isso não significa que eu não preciso ter certeza."

Ele sabe exatamente o que ela sente. O tom da mensagem dele deve ter entregado um pouco da sua ansiedade sobre a segurança da Ellie, porque Diggle havia informado que não havia nada mais perigoso do que uma farpa em potencial e que ele precisava respirar fundo e se acalmar.

Ele não vê a hora, de em um ano, passar para usar as mesmas palavras para o Diggle.

Paternidade não é nada como ele poderia ter imaginado que seria. É melhor e mais aterrorizante do que sua mente tinha sido capaz de imaginar. Ele olha para a Ellie e ele sabe por que seu próprio pai deu um tiro na cabeça em vez de deixar ambos morrerem de sede. Ele olha para ela e ele entende porque sua mãe aceitou um plano para matar milhares, em vez de arriscar a sua própria família. É como assistir a melhor parte de si mesmo passear, vulnerável a todos os perigos que este mundo tem para oferecer. Ellie é preciosa, perfeita e tão inocente, que ele não quer nada mais do que mantê-la feliz e segura.

"Oliver" Felicity chama, ansiedade protegendo sua voz.

"Desculpe. Ela está bem," Oliver responde. Ele aperta a mão de modo tranquilizador. "Ela está se divertindo."

Felicity deixa escapar um enorme suspiro, seguido por um ofegante, "Que bom" E ele realmente se sente um pouco culpado por ter demorado tanto para responder. Ele pega suas mãos unidas, beijando o interior do seu pulso como um

pedido de desculpas em silêncio.

"Então, ela..." Donna começa, parecendo quase autoconsciente, seus olhos passando entre eles. "Ela gosta de fadas?"

"Sim, ela gosta" Felicity concorda, com a voz mais suave do que antes. Todo o seu comportamento é suave, ela olha para sua mãe. "Fadas, castelos, morangos e um guaxinim do desenho animado chamado Rascal. Ela é... Ela é perfeita. E ela adora você."

Lágrimas enchem os olhos da Donna enquanto ela acena com a cabeça em rápida sucessão, pressionando os dedos à boca.

Muito da relação da Felicity com a mãe permanece um mistério para o Oliver. Felicity nunca falou sobre ela e é claro que elas não têm uma relação próxima. É também muito claro o quanto a Felicity significa para a mãe e quanto a Ellie - ou a ideia da Ellie, de qualquer forma - significa para ela também.

"Então, ela me conhece?" Donna pede, emoção embargando as palavras, a voz abafada por entre os dedos.

"É claro que ela conhece você, mãe" responde Felicity. Sua testa franze em confusão, como se o pensamento ainda não tivesse ocorrido a ela. Ela está muito perto da situação para ver. "Você é a avó dela. Por que ela não conheceria?"

Donna deixa escapar um pequeno soluço, piscando com força.

"Querida, é só... Às vezes parece que eu não sou realmente uma parte da sua vida" Ela confessa. "Eu acho que é apenas bom saber que não vai ser sempre assim."

"Oh, Mãe..." Felicity se mex desconfortável, abaixando a cabeça. "Não é... Eu não quero a deixar de fora. É só que... Eu não sou..."

"Eu entendo, querida", diz Donna. Ela sorri com um pouco. "Eu não entendo o seu trabalho. Eu nunca entendi. E sua vida privada tem sido sempre... Bem privada." Ela dá a Felicity um olhar de entendimento. "Você não planejava me contar que você ajuda o Arrow, planejava?"

Felicity faz uma pausa, parecendo como se ela fosse mentir e mudasse de ideia. "Não, eu não ia."

"Você vive essa... Essa grande vida" Donna continua. "E eu, realmente, não chego a ser uma parte dela. Mas, querida, eu sempre me orgulhei de

você, mesmo quando eu estou apenas do lado de fora, observando. Você é minha única filha, Felicity. Acho que é apenas bom saber que um dia encontraremos algo que faça nos relacionar, uma maneira de me encaixar na sua vida."

Felicity fica tensa ao ouvir as palavras da sua mãe. É óbvio que ela nunca entendeu, completamente, o quanto a distância entre elas havia afetado sua mãe. Do pouco que ouviu sobre isso, Oliver acha que a Felicity imaginou que a distância foi em ambos os sentidos. Ela franze a testa, os lábios baixo em uma pequena careta.

"Você é minha mãe" Felicity diz, como se isso explicasse tudo o que ela está pensando por si só. "Você sempre será uma parte da minha vida. Você me criou praticamente sozinha. Eu não seria metade da pessoa que eu sou hoje se não fosse por você."

Mais lágrimas enchem os olhos da Donna com isso e ela diminui a distância entre os sofás, mas o que ela está prestes a dizer é silenciada pelo som da risada encantada da Ellie. Todos eles instantaneamente olham na direção do som, como se a menina fosse a gravidade.

A visão que o Oliver testemunha no quintal é quase o suficiente para tirar o fôlego.

Ellie empoleirada sobre os ombros do Diggle, rindo alegremente, seus pequenos cachos dourados saltam com cada um dos passos do Digg. O sol pega as várias mexas em seus longos fios, enfatizando as pequenas flores silvestres brancas atrás da orelha. Sua felicidade é claramente infecciosa, Diggle ri para si mesmo, enquanto a Sara – do lado dele, usando a coroa da Ellie - sorri amplamente enquanto ela olha para a menina com um tipo de paz em seu rosto que Oliver não via desde antes Lian Yu. Ellie tem um efeito tremendo em todos eles, o melhor tipo de efeito.

"Oh, Felicity," Donna respira, indo à beira do sofá. Ela atravessa e agarra a mão da filha. "Oh, querida, ela é linda."

"Sim" Felicity responde com evidente orgulho. Oliver vê ela apertar a mão da mãe dela ainda mais, os olhos de ambas sobre a sua filha, fazendo o Oliver sorrir, ele vê algum tipo de vínculo recém formado, crescente entre as duas mulheres bem diante de seus olhos. "Ela é muito perfeita."

Não há absolutamente dúvida alguma de quando a Ellie os vê através das janelas abertas. Seu queixo cai em excitação logo antes dela começar a acenar freneticamente, um sorriso enorme e cheio de dentes, ocupando todo o seu rosto.

"Vovó! Tio Digg, eu quero descer, é a minha Vovó!"

Ela vira um pequeno furacão com sua ânsia e se Diggle tivesse reflexos menos afiados, ela poderia ter caído dos seus ombros. Mas é o Digg e ele já está bem sintonizado com os movimentos dela, suas mãos se movendo para ajudar tirá-la do seu ombro. Ela é toda sorrisos quando ele a coloca no chão e, no instante, em seus pés tocam a grama, ela está correndo para a porta.

Ellie invade o solário, sem se importar com absolutamente qualquer outra coisa em torno dela, ela se joga para a mãe da Felicity sem pausa. É só a prática de uma mãe que faz com que a Donna a pegue no momento próprio, puxando-a para seu colo.

"Oi, Vovó!" a menina exclama.

As lágrimas estão de volta, quando a Donna sorri para ela, uma mão trêmula passa sobre o cabelo da Ellie quando ela sussurra, "Oi."

Se tivesse havido qualquer parte da Donna Smoak que duvidava da história, certamente teria sido eliminado pela Ellie, ela se acomoda alegremente no colo da avó e olha para ela com olhos felizes brilhantes. Honesta, a afeição fácil da menina é uma coisa poderosa e Donna é imediatamente sobrecarregada por isso, da melhor maneira possível.

"Eu gosto do seu vestido", diz Ellie. "Você gosta do meu? Minha outra Vovó arrumou ele para mim. O Pop-Pop está aqui? Você trouxe doces? Posso comer algum já? Podemos pintar minhas unhas?"

Ela está tomada pela agitação, de uma maneira que Oliver não ainda viu, fora a influência do suco de maçã, até agora. Parece que sua avó induz o mesmo efeito. Oliver se encontra fazendo uma nota mental, mesmo sem ter que pensar sobre isso.

"As suas são tão bonitas, podemos fazer a minha igual aa suas? Você trouxe o com glitter? É o meu favorito!"

"Oh, vamos esperar um minuto, querida", diz Donna. Ela se afasta um pouco para que ela possa olhar melhor para a criança em seu colo. "Oh, olhe para você, menina bonita. É... Muito bom vê-la."

Ellie brilha positivamente com a atenção da sua avó. "Você também! Faz séculos desde que te vi, Vovó. Dias mesmo. Eu senti tanto a sua falta." Ela estende as mãos o máximo que consegue, balançando a cabeça com muita seriedade enquanto ela faz isso.

Oliver quase se sente desconfortável observando os olhos da Donna encherem de água, seu lábio inferior tremendo antes que ela acomode a Ellie em seus braços, abraçando-a com força. É um momento profundamente pessoal, um momento compartilhado apenas entre uma avó e neta, e é ainda mais intenso porque é tão evidente que a Donna e Ellie gastam muito tempo juntas no futuro.

"Bem, eu estou aqui agora, pequena," Donna garante a ela, pressionando sua bochecha no topo da cabeça da Ellie, os olhos se fecham enquanto saboreia o momento.

Ele pega, pelo canto dos olhos, o momento em que a Felicity limpa seu rosto e ele olha para ela. Seus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas quando ela olha para ele e eles compartilham um sorriso.

Dando Donna um momento com a Ellie, Oliver olha para Sara e Diggle. "Tudo correu bem?"

"Tudo certo," Sara diz, apontando para a tiara na cabeça. Ela se abaixa numa reverência divertida. "Eu estava sendo coroada vice-presidente."

"Eu... Não acho que é assim que funciona" responde Felicity.

"Bem, funciona no reino das fadas," Sara aconselha, tirando a tiara da cabeça. Ela deixa no braço do sofá, os sussurros entre a Ellie e Donna aumentam no fundo, enquanto ela olha para ele. "Ollie, você tem um minuto? Eu queria falar algo com você."

"Agora?" ele pergunta.

Não é porque há a possibilidade da polícia chegar a qualquer momento ou que o Zoom seja uma ameaça sempre presente ou que eles não têm ideia do que Isabel e Blood estão planejando, e acima tudo, por ter a mãe da Felicity jogada na mistura. É também que ele não quer deixar este momento.

"Sim, Ollie," Sara diz com um aceno de cabeça. "Agora."

"Ok," Oliver responde, mas ele ainda não se move. "Digg, você pode..."

"Você não precisa nem perguntar, cara," Diggle interrompe, recostando-se contra a parede. "Eu estou com você e com elas. Você sabe disso."

Ele dá ao outro homem um sorriso agradecido, um que Diggle responde com um movimento de cabeça, ambos sabendo que ele só precisava ouvir as palavras. Oliver se vira para a Felicity, apertando sua mão, enquanto se inclina para beijá-la brevemente. "Estarei de volta em poucos minutos."

"Ok" ela concorda facilmente, no que ele se levanta, relutantemente soltando a sua mão.

Mesmo com a visão da Ellie aconchegada com a Donna no sofá em frente a ela, Oliver pode sentir os olhos da Felicity segui-lo até que ele estar fora do solário. A partir do momento que ele está passa da porta, cada parte dele coça para voltar.

Sara não lhe dá um segundo para ficar, já se movendo em direção ao escritório de sua mãe.

Enquanto ela fecha a porta, Oliver pergunta: "O que foi?"

Ela não responde de imediato, algo que faz seu estômago se revirar, e quando ela finalmente se vira para ele, o olhar grave no rosto dela lhe diz tudo, o que ela está prestes a abordar é algo que ele não vai gostar.

O nervoso corta ele e Oliver alarga a sua postura, preparando-se, no que ele pergunta: "O que foi?"

"Algo me ocorreu enquanto estávamos lá fora" Sara diz, sua voz quase suave, como há pouco com a Ellie.

Oliver fica sério. "O que?"

"Ellie ainda não nasceu" Sara diz lentamente, dando-lhe um olhar pesado, que faz absolutamente nenhum sentido na cabeça do Oliver, porque, obviamente, Ellie ainda não nasceu. Isso não é novidade e ele não entende por que ele necessita de uma conversa privada.

"Sim..." ele confirma, esperando ela dizer algo mais.

"Ollie..." Os ombros de Sara cai em frustação. "Se Zoom está tentando chegar à Ellie para destruí-la, ir atrás dos seus pais antes do nascimento dela é tão eficaz quanto."

Tudo dentro dele congela. Isso ainda não tinha ocorrido a ele. Nem uma única vez. Água gelada inunda suas veias com a implicação do que ela está dizendo, o que ela está inferindo. Ele só pode olhar para ela, sem respirar, as mãos enrolando em punhos tão apertados que suas unhas fincam nas palmas

das mãos.

"Você pode se proteger" Sara continua, como se ela não tivesse dizendo algo que está o aterrorizando brutalmente. "Pelo menos melhor do que elas podem. Mas Felicity... Ellie não é a única em perigo. Eu só queria ter certeza de que você estava ciente disso. Felicity não pode ficar fora da nossa vista, não até que isso acabe. Talvez nem mesmo assim."

Faz sentido - é claro que elas estão em perigo - é claro que a Felicity está em perigo.

Oliver não consegue fazer nada, não enquanto ele tenta fazer sua mente compreender tudo isso, com o fato de que ele não tinha pensado nisso, que Zoom poderia ter aparecido em qualquer momento, em qualquer lugar, atrás de qualquer um deles. Que poderia ter acontecido a qualquer momento, que isso poderia acontecer em algum momento no futuro - ou o passado - é paralisante.

Não, não, ele acabou de conseguir tudo - tudo - que ele sempre quis, tudo o que ele estava com muito medo de querer, precisar, de se apoiar, e tão rapidamente, há alguém tentando levá-las embora. Não. Não, ele não pode perder qualquer uma delas. Ele se recusa.

E ele não vai.

"Obrigado," Oliver engasga - é tudo o que ele pode gerenciar - quando ele chega à porta, a necessidade de ver a sua família queimando ainda mais forte do que já estava.

Sara toca seu braço. "Nós vamos passar por isso, Ollie. Vai ficar tudo bem."

"Você simplesmente apontou para mim que minha futura esposa e minha filha têm alvos em suas costas" ele responde bruscamente, girando para encará-la. A única surpresa que ela mostra a sua mudança repentina são as sobrancelhas erguidas, ela não move um centímetro quando ele avança sobre ela. "Como exatamente vai ficar bem?"

"Porque elas têm a gente" Sara responde com tanta veemência, não recuando por um instante. "Porque tem você. Isso é o que torna tudo bem. Então, não arranque minha cabeça só porque eu apontei que você precisa manter os olhos abertos. Eu fiz isso para você e para elas, porque, acredite ou não, você não é o único que se preocupa com a Felicity, Oliver."

Ele range os dentes, definindo a mandíbula, não gostando do seu tom de voz, porque ele sabe que ela está certa. Ele sabe que sua raiva em direção a ela é completamente indevida, mas o Zoom não está aqui e não há bom alvo para ele direcionar sua ansiedade.

Apenas o pensamento... Medo e raiva queimam através dele como ácido. Há, realmente, algo bom na ideia de que a ignorância é felicidade, porque agora isso é tudo o no que ele vai pensar. Toda vez que ele olhar para Felicity, ele vai pensar se é a última vez. E Deus, quando ele olha para Ellie...

"Ei," Sara diz, chamando de volta. "Eu sei que você está com medo e eu entendo. Você e eu? Pessoas como nós não têm o 'felizes para sempre'. É uma fantasia que está sempre fora de alcance. Mas, Ollie... Você tem isso e você pode vê-lo bem na sua frente, você está com medo de que alguém possa tirá-lo. Eu entendo isso, e é por isso que eu vou fazer tudo o que puder para garantir que não irá a qualquer lugar. Ok?"

Ele só pode olhar para ela, e ela vê a resposta, mesmo com ele não dizendo.

"Mas só porque eu estou fazendo isso não significa que você pode começar a descontar tudo isso em mim." Sara levanta uma sobrancelha, quase como se ela estivesse esperando por ele para desafiá-la sobre isso. "Entendeu?"

Se isso tivesse sido qualquer outra situação, ele poderia rir um pouco, porque ele não pode acreditar que ela é sua amiga, que ele a tem ao seu lado, ajudando ele. Mas é como esta situação deixa ele, e Oliver não confia em sua voz ainda.

Ele balança a cabeça bruscamente no lugar.

Sara sorri, levantando uma sobrancelha. "Eu vou fingir que era um pedido de desculpas por querer arrancar a minha cabeça agora, porque isso é o mais perto que vou conseguir, não é?"

Oliver tem a graça de recuar. Ele consegue um quase inaudível, "Desculpa", mesmo que pareça como uma lixa na garganta.

"Foi tão difícil assim?" ela pergunta, olhando mais divertida do que deveria pelo no momento.

"Não força" ele fala, soando bem como ele estivesse usando seu modulador de voz.

Sara revira os olhos para ele, balançando a cabeça antes de acenar para a porta, uma indicação clara para eles voltarem para os outros. Ele está, definitivamente, de acordo com o pensamento. O desejo de voltar para sua família coça sob sua pele. Ele quer nada mais do que envolvê-las em seus braços e bloquear o mundo exterior para sempre.

Infelizmente, isso tem que esperar um pouco, porque no segundo que ele abre a porta do escritório, ele ouve a porta da frente abrir.

A voz inconfundível do Quentin Lance ecoa pelo corredor.

"Não sei como você se meteu em toda essa confusão, Laurel" ele resmunga. "Maldito drama familiar dos Queens. Você tem mais juízo do que arriscar o pescoço por ele."

"Isto não é sobre o Oliver," Laurel argumenta volta. "Trata-se de uma menina de três anos de idade, que precisa da minha ajuda. Eu não vou virar as costas para uma criança em necessidade, pai."

"E a melhor coisa para ela é o Queen? Qual era a alternativa?" Lance rebate, fazendo Oliver estremecer. Ele está bem ciente da opinião do outro homem sobre ele, mas ele não precisa ouvir essa voz falando da Ellie.

"Acho que ele vai surpreendê-lo com ela," Laurel diz, sua voz endurecendo quando ela os defende. "E assim como a Felicity".

"A assistente?" Lance zomba. "Eu a conheço. Ela é uma boa garota, mas não tenho certeza se ela está exatamente na posição de brincar de mãe no momento. Ela tem... Outras prioridades."

O Arrow, ele quer dizer o Arrow.

Droga, Oliver se esqueceu de que Lance estava ciente dessa associação.

O homem em questão se vira para eles, Laurel ao seu lado. O Oliver não perde o olhar azedo que torce o rosto do Lance quando ele o vê, especialmente quando vê a Sara.

"Policial Lance," Oliver diz em saudação. "Eu ouvi falar que você estaria a caminho com algumas perguntas."

"Queen", o policial responde bruscamente antes de estreitar os olhos para Sara. "Por que as minhas filhas parecem estar sempre onde você está?"

Oliver pressiona os lábios em uma linha fina quando Sara geme, "Papai".

"Não, de verdade," Lance reafirma, cruzando os braços. "Eu quero saber o

que é que faz ambas das as minhas filhas estarem sempre envolvidas nos dramas em que você está."

"Deve ser o quão bem elas foram criadas," Oliver responde antes que ele possa pensar duas vezes. Ele não pode evitar. Ele simplesmente não pode evitar. Normalmente, ele é capaz de morder a língua, para manter a calma porque uma parte dele sempre aceita a culpa que o homem mais velho coloca em seus pés, não importa o que seja, mas não hoje, não agora. Algo sobre a maneira que o Lance está falando sobre ele o coloca no limite, jogando-o de volta no tempo, e de repente ele tem dezoito anos e estúpido mais uma vez.

"O que você disse?" Lance pede, aproximando-se e Oliver avança também, um ruído enchendo seus ouvidos. Mas antes que qualquer coisa possa acontecer, Laurel puxa o pai para trás, assim como a mão da Sara aparece no peito do Oliver, empurrando-o para trás.

"Não seja um idiota, Ollie", diz Sara. "Isso não é quem você é."

Seja o que for que a Laurel diz a seu pai, ele não ouve, já que as palavras da Sara fazem efeito.

Oliver fecha os olhos, dando um passo para trás. A súbita vontade de socar para cacete alguma coisa não tem nada a ver com Lance, logicamente ele sabe disso, porém tem tudo a ver com o Zoom e a crescente ameaça que ele representa contra a sua família. Só porque Lance tem a capacidade provocar o pior dele, não significa que ele precisa corresponder - ele deve mais que isso as pessoas da sua vida.

Mas porra, ele quer bater em alguma coisa e a acusação nos olhos do Lance não está ajudando em nada.

"Estou bem," Lance responde pra Laurel, descartando sua mão. Ele ajusta sua camisa, estalando o pescoço um pouco antes de olhar de volta para o Oliver. "Eu estou aqui para uma visita oficial."

"Ollie..." Sara diz, o nome pesado com aviso de que ela, definitivamente, não confia em sua resposta pendente.

"Você é muito bem-vindo dessa forma," Oliver range com um sorriso forçado. Sua voz é quase mecânica, ele continua. "Alguém grampeou a casa da minha mãe. Nós não tocamos nas câmeras, no caso de existirem impressões. A Felicity as encontrou porque a nossa conexão à internet estava lenta. Eles estão

transmitindo usando o nosso wifi."

"Vou precisar falar com ela," Lance disse, mudando para um modo mais profissional. "Onde ela está?"

Um ruído animado pelo corredor impede o Oliver de responder, simultaneamente deixando ele assustado e com uma onda de gratidão, porque ele precisa ver a Felicity antes que qualquer coisa aconteça.

Mas, então, Oliver percebe o que aquele ruído animado é e ele o deixa completamente balançado. Ele está preparado para muita coisa- Isabel, Zoom, um rasgo na realidade, um borrão de vermelho na forma do Barry - mas isto... Sim, ele não está mesmo preparado.

"Pop-Pop!"

Ellie é um borrão quando ela corre pelo corredor, atirando-se na perna do Lance, muito para sua confusão, horror do Oliver, descrença de Laurel e diversão da Sara.

"Ai. Meu. Deus" Felicity diz do final do corredor, ambos as mães logo atrás dela. Os olhos da Felicity estão largos, sua boca aberta, como se palavras da Ellie sobre o 'Pop-Pop' naquela manhã, de repente, fizesse muito mais sentido. O tipo de sentido que não faz qualquer sentido. "Ai meu Deus. O que... Eu só... Isso não pode, possivelmente." Ela balança a cabeça, sem palavras. Ela gira para olhar para sua mãe, que parece completamente alheia ao que está acontecendo, antes de olhar para a Ellie, e em seguida para o Oliver, depois voltando para a Ellie. "Alguém pode me beliscar, por favor?"

Sara bufa, um sorriso em seus lábios. "Vá em frente, Ollie", ela diz, dando uma cotovelada nele. "Ela pediu gentilmente e tudo."

Exasperação toma conta dele e Oliver dispara para sua ex-namorada um olhar fulminante, porque agora não é a hora, definitivamente. Só parece a divertir ainda mais, ela ri abertamente.

"Você trouxe doces?" Ellie pergunta, puxando a perna da calça do Lance, olhando para ele com olhar de adoração. "Eu não sabia que você estava aqui. Quer ver minha coroa? É muito bonita. É uma relíquia de família." Ela arrasta a palavra para fora, gastando muito tempo no som 'm'. "Papai diz isso, porque era. Foi da Tia Thea quando ela tinha a minha idade. Não é legal, Pop-Pop?"

"Que diabos é um Pop-Pop?" Lance pergunta em confusão, Donna de

repente faz um pouco de chiado no corredor. Oliver olha a tempo de ver ela apertar o ombro da sua filha com muita força, provocando um "Ai, mãe! Unhas. Deus, suas unhas!"

"Eu amo um homem de uniforme" sussurra Donna ou o que ela pensa que é um sussurro. Oliver espera que o Lance seja mais surdo do que parece, mas não tem certeza.

"Ai meu deus, mãe", Felicity geme.

"Bem, ele é muito bonito, Felicity." Ela pisca provocante na direção deles. "Você não acha que ele é bonito?"

"Eu posso dizer, honestamente, que é um pensamento que nunca passou pela minha cabeça" Felicity declara, parecendo que ela preferia estar em qualquer outro lugar.

"Realmente," Lance diz em confusão flagrante. "O que é um Pop-Pop?"

Ambas Donna e Felicity olham como se tivessem sido pegas no flagra. Se tal pessoa não estivesse lá, Oliver iria achar ridiculamente fofo, mas agora não é o momento. Agora não é o momento para muitas coisas.

"Você, uh... Você se parece com o avô dela," Oliver diz, soando fraco e patético, mas ele não se importa. Ele só precisa da Ellie fora de lá. Ele vai até eles e se agacha ao nível da sua filha, segurando o braço para ela soltar da perna do Lance. "Lily, querida, você pode ir com a Sara? Há sorvete de morango no congelador. Ela vai lhe dar uma tigela, ok?"

"Sério?" Ellie pergunta, o uso do nome errado passando despercebido, seus olhos arregalados. "Eu posso tomar sorvete, papai?"

"Com certeza", ele confirma, tocando na ponta do nariz, fazendo-a rir. "Só não muito para não ter dor de barriga, ok? E fique com a Sara."

"E comigo," Diggle anuncia, dando um passo para frente. "Eu não quero perder o sorvete."

Suas palavras são leves, mas o olhar que ele oferece ao Oliver, seu olhar indo rapidamente para Felicity e voltando, no que ele levanta as sobrancelhas em uma declaração silenciosa.

Algo naquele olhar toca profundamente do Oliver. Digg e Sara estão na mesma página sobre o perigo potencial para a Felicity. Ele tem certeza. É algo que conversaram, provavelmente em palavras sussurradas, meio-codificadas,

escondidos no castelo de fadas da Ellie. Este olhar, todavia... Este é Digg dizendo 'Eu cuido da Ellie. Você deve manter os olhos na Felicity', e ele sabe disso. As palavras da Sara ecoam em seus ouvidos - "Você não é o único que se preocupa com a Felicity, Oliver." A verdade é inegável e, simultaneamente, faz com que o perigo seja mais real e também atenua um pouco suas preocupações.

Não há nada que o Digg não faria pela Felicity. Nada.

"OK!" Ellie diz, arrastando Oliver de volta para o presente antes dela agarrar a mão da Sara e chamando insistentemente com os dedinhos na direção do Digg. "Vamos, tio Digg e Big Sara! Sorvete!"

"É isso aí, pirralha Sara responde, saudando seu pai enquanto eles passam.

"Piralhaaa," Ellie corrige, suas vozes desaparecendo, eles fazem o seu caminho em direção à cozinha. "Como o capitão, lembra? Pirralhaaaaa..."

Lance os observa até que eles sumirem, o rosto cheio de incredulidade. "Sério?" Ele olha para Oliver, a hostilidade de um segundo atrás está de volta. "Você está brincando de papai agora?"

Isso atinge o Oliver em seu coração, de um jeito que ele não está preparado, um golpe decisivo que lhe leva o fôlego. Ele ama a Ellie com tudo o que ele tem, mas isso não muda o fato de que ele é novo nisto, que ela está em perigo constante, que ele se culpa por isso... E que ele não está totalmente certo se ele é bom o suficiente para ela.

"Você não tem ideia do que está falando." O barulho dos saltos da Felicity contra o piso de madeira corta através da crescente tensão entre eles, ela caminha para frente até estar ao lado do Oliver, segurando sua mão com força na dela enquanto ela encara o Lance. "Aquela menina já passou por coisas você nem imagina e ela se sente segura e amada, porque o Oliver a recebeu de braços abertos. Ela tem sorte de tê-lo. Eu tenho sorte de tê-lo."

É a certeza em sua voz mais do que suas palavras que o tranquiliza. Ela acredita que no ela está dizendo com cada fibra do seu ser - ele pode ouvir isso, ele pode sentir isso, e isso faz toda a diferença.

"E o que ela passou, exatamente?" Lance pede, olhando Felicity com completa descrença. "Porque enquanto SCPD pode mostrar registros de que

você tem uma prima na reabilitação, esta não é a primeira vez que eu investiguei você, Srta. Smoak, e não importa quais são seus hobbies, você não pode apagar a minha memória. Você não tem nenhuma prima. Não tem tias ou tios também. É só você e sua mãe. Então, você quer me dizer de onde aquela criança veio?"

Suas palavras ecoam contra as paredes com uma finalidade que deixa zero espaço para discussão e Felicity empalidece. Mesmo se ela estivesse preparada para mentir para o Lance, Oliver sabe por experiência própria que não há nenhuma maneira no mundo que ele vai acreditar neles agora. Hoje não.

"Você está... Lembrando errado" Felicity diz, mas é o oposto de convincente, a mão dela, de repente o agarra com tanta força, os nós dos dedos do Oliver estão ficando brancos contra o seu.

"Eu sou policial há muito tempo, Srta. Smoak," Lance lembra ela. "E eu tenho sido um pai quase tanto tempo. Eu fiquei muito bom em saber quando alguém está mentindo pra mim."

Esta declaração é dolorosamente irônica, considerando todas as coisas, mas não há, realmente, tempo para pensar sobre isso no momento, porque as implicações do que Lance está dizendo são enormes e aterrorizantes. E ele não terminou de falar. Lance dá um passo à frente, baixando a voz, seus olhos correndo rapidamente na direção do Oliver antes de olhar para a Felicity.

"Eu acho que eu tenho uma boa ideia de onde ela veio", diz ele, erguendo as sobrancelhas significativamente. "Mas talvez a conversa deva ficar somente entre mim e você sobre isso."

Oliver fica confuso - o quê? - Voltando-se para a Felicity. Ele pode ver a mente da Felicity trabalhando enquanto ela tenta entender o que Lance quis dizer, e é obvio o momento em que a ficha cai, porque o olhar no rosto de repente se torna reservado, mas menos preocupado.

Ele não sabe, exatamente, o que fazer com isso.

"Eu não tenho nenhum segredo com o Oliver," Felicity finalmente responde.

É uma declaração que visivelmente atordoa o policial, que dá um passo para trás e olha para ele com olhos desconfiados. Oliver não está completamente certo de como responder a isso, mas lentamente, a ficha está caindo sobre o que eles estão falando – de alguma maneira – é sobre o Arrow.

Oh.

"Laurel," Lance chama sem se virar para olhar para sua filha mais velha. "Você pode ir ver sua irmã e a garota para mim, por favor?"

"Claro" Laurel responde, mas antes de se mover, seus olhos mudam para Oliver, a questão em si evidente. O movimento faz o pai dela cerrar os dentes, porque ela busca sua aprovação e é incrivelmente claro. Se ela percebe, ela não menciona. Laurel descansa a mão no ombro de Lance. "Seja legal, pai. Você está aqui porque eles foram vitimados. Lembre-se disso."

"Sim, sim," Lance diz, parecendo desconfortável ao ser colocado em seu lugar por sua filha, quando ela se vira para sair.

No final do corredor, Moira reconhece o pedido do policial, mesmo que ele não tenha nem perto se dirigido a ela. Mas então, ler essas situações sociais sempre foi fácil para Moira Queen, é natural.

"Donna" Moira diz, colocando uma mão orientadora no cotovelo da outra mulher. "Vamos ver se o seu quarto está pronto. Eu lembro que você disse que você trouxe algumas fotos?"

"Ai Meu Deus" Felicity geme, virando o rosto no ombro do Oliver, suas mães desaparecem no topo da escada, a resposta da Donna longe demais para ouvir.

"Está tudo bem," Oliver lembra ela, sua mão sobre os ombros tensos dela, seu polegar esfregando círculos contra os nós de sua coluna vertebral. "Tenho certeza que você era um bebê adorável e minha mãe vai pensar assim também. Eu tenho certeza que você não pode fazer nada que vá mudar a opinião dela neste momento."

É chocante, porque é verdade. A mãe dele passou de completamente fria em relação à ela, para totalmente comprometida com a ideia desta mulher um dia ser sua amada nora e mãe de seus netos.

Agora que ele pensa sobre isso, a mudança de perspectiva da sua mãe explica a súbita atitude fria em relação a Laurel. Ele sabe que não é o único que já tinha percebido que um futuro entre eles era inevitável e ele se pergunta, distraído, se ela não vê a Laurel como uma espécie de ameaça. Para Felicity. Para a própria existência da Ellie. Para sua família. Provável, ele percebe com alguma surpresa. Há zero dúvida sobre onde à lealdade da sua mãe se encontra

neste momento. Ele, provavelmente, deveria esclarecer com ela, em algum momento, que ela está completamente errada. Ele tem sido absurdamente claro sobre o que ele quer - quem ele quer – e o futuro que ele vê colocado na frente dele não é Laurel, nem um pouco.

Mas eles têm outras preocupações, mais imediatas no momento.

"Não guarda segredos dele?" Lance pede, projetando seu polegar na direção do Oliver, como uma forma de desprezo. "Sério?"

"Eu era a Assistente Executiva do CEO de uma das maiores empresa do país" aponta Felicity. "Você realmente acha que eu poderia ter ajudado o Arrow sem ele saber?"

Lance bufa, ele ainda não está acreditando no que está sendo dito, ainda mais como ele olha para o Oliver com os olhos apertados, como se ele estivesse tentando fazer as peças de um quebra-cabeça se encaixarem no lugar. "E você não se importa com isso?"

"O Arrow tentou impedir um ataque terrorista que matou o meu melhor amigo," Oliver diz sem rodeios, seu tom não deixando nenhum espaço para discussão. "Ele tentou impedir de minha mãe se tornar uma assassina. Se ele precisa de ajuda para fazer coisas assim, eu não vou ficar no caminho."

"Hã." A reação do Lance deixa o Oliver no limite, mas ele não recua. Ele não pode. Há, inteiramente, muito em jogo para isso. "Então você empresta sua especialista-em-computador-barra-namorada e... O quê? Doa um milhão ou dois para ele por debaixo dos panos para financiar sua pequena cruzada?" Lance pede. "Fico imaginando de onde ele está tirando o dinheiro para fazer o que ele faz."

Oliver sorri com força. "Se eu faço isso, eu tenho certeza que você não será capaz de provar."

Isso lhe rende um cotovelo afiado nas costelas da Felicity. Pode não ser a coisa mais brilhante a dizer, mas ele também está certo, e ambos sabem disso. Os conhecimentos de informática da Felicity são tão completos quanto impressionantes. Entre ela e os conhecimentos e habilidades dele com lavagem de dinheiro, graças aos seus dias na Bratva, o rastro do dinheiro entre a fortuna da família Queen e suas atividades noturnas é, provavelmente, o aspecto mais oculto do que eles fazem.

"Ótimo," Lance diz torcendo ironicamente seus lábios. "Tudo bem. Tanto faz. Então vocês estão na equipe Arrow."

Felicity tosse violentamente com essa declaração casual, fazendo as sobrancelhas do Lance subirem. Oliver tem que resistir à vontade de sorrir, ele esfrega as costas dela suavemente, esperando ela se acalmar e para o rosto dela voltar ao tom normal.

"Nós não usamos esse nome," Oliver informa Lance. Ele ignora o olhar incrédulo da Felicity, porque repetindo essas palavras, de novo, é consideravelmente mais divertido do que realmente deveria ser, especialmente considerando as circunstâncias.

"Eu não quero saber," Lance informa ele. "Vamos voltar para o assunto pertinente, as câmeras e a Lily, porque eu acho que todos nós sabemos de onde ela veio e não é Nova York."

"Onde, uh..." Felicity dá um tapinha no peito, com a voz tensa com cautela. "De onde, exatamente, você acha que ela veio?"

"Por favor" bufa Lance. "Eu não sou estúpido. Nós não temos nenhum caso em aberto envolvendo uma criança com descrição dela. Ela não está no banco de dados nacional de crianças desaparecidas e ela está mais do que familiarizada com você. A reação às luzes na coletiva de imprensa é prova suficiente de que ela passou por algum tipo de trauma e você tem a minha filha brincando de guarda-costas". Ele a encara com o um olhar que diz que ele não está brincando. "Isso me diz que ela está em algum tipo de perigo."

Felicity se mexe, desconfortavelmente, com o cenário que ele descreve da situação, enquanto a mão do Oliver congela contra suas costas. Seus dedos enrolar no tecido na parte superior do vestido dela como se ele estivesse se apoiando. Ele não está inteiramente certo onde Lance está indo com isso, mas ele não está gostando, no mínimo.

"Ela é dele, não é?" Lance pede após uma batida. "Do Arrow?"

Essa é a última coisa que ela esperava que ele dissesse e, como nenhum deles respondeu imediatamente, provavelmente é prova suficiente para o Lance. Ambos estão sem palavras. Eles não tinham previsto isso, nem mesmo um pouco.

"Então, eu estou certo" Lance deduz, balançando a cabeça um pouco. "Ela

é filha do Arrow."

"Sim..." Felicity confirma devagar, observando o homem mais velho com os olhos bem guardados. "Ela é."

"Uau," Lance diz com uma risada curta. "Eu tenho que dizer, eu tenho uma verdadeira dificuldade em imaginar ele trocando fraldas." Ele balança a cabeça, seu tom quase zombando enquanto ele continua, "Minhas simpatias para o primeiro menino que se atrever a chamá-la para um encontro."

Algo sobre isso irrita muito o Oliver, mas não da maneira que ele esperava. Sim, ele quer mantê-la segura - do Zoom, do Slade, da Isabel - mas não do mundo em geral. Ele quer que ela experimente a vida ao crescer, ter todos esses momentos importantes que tornam a vida valiosa - fazer amigos e se apaixonar, de assumir riscos e encontrar sentido. Ele quer vê-la cresça autoconfiante, jovem mulher confiante que vai atrás dos seus sonhos, quaisquer que sejam eles.

"Tenho certeza que o menino só terá que se preocupar se ele falhar com ela," Oliver diz, sua voz dura. Ele não perde a reação incrivelmente orgulhosa da Felicity. "Se ele usar esse menino como alvo para praticar, vai ser porque ela disse para ele fazer, não porque o menino se interessa por ela."

"Você o conhece muito bem, hein?" Lance pergunta sarcasticamente.

"Nós somos... Bem familiarizados," Oliver responde.

"Sim," Lance disse, observando-o. "OK." Oliver tem que morder a língua para não responder, a descrença evidente em seu tom quando o policial olha novamente para a Felicity. "E a mão da menina? Onde ela está?"

"Eu sou a única mãe que ela já conheceu," Felicity responde, uma ponta de nervos afia sua voz. Qualquer que escutasse saberia, só pelo o som, que não há força no mundo que fosse ser capaz de tirar a Ellie deles. "O lugar dela é aqui. Comigo. Conosco. Podemos mantê-la segura... Amada e protegida. Não há mais ninguém nesse mundo que possa fazer isso. É por isso que ela está aqui." Ela aperta a mão do Oliver. "O pai dela a ama muito, mas não é seguro voltar para casa agora, então esta é a sua casa. Precisa ficar desse jeito. Precisa."

"Certo, certo, acalme-se," Lance aconselha, percebendo o tom crescente de pânico em sua voz. "Eu não estou prestes a tirá-la de você. Não é como se eu pudesse provar algo, de qualquer maneira. Não sem um teste de DNA."

Oh, isso é um pensamento incompreensível. Oliver está bem ciente do que um teste de DNA iria revelar, e uau, iria abrir uma lata de vermes que eles não podem lidar.

"Mesmo se eu estivesse inclinado a tentar obter uma ordem judicial para fazer um teste - o que eu não estou, aliás," Lance acrescenta quando Felicity endurece. "Nós dois sabemos o que aconteceria com qualquer teste de DNA com seus... Hobbies."

"Eu não tenho ideia do que está falando", Felicity nega rapidamente.

"Claro que não" zomba Lance. "Nossa, o Arrow tem uma garota de três anos de idade... Caramba." Ele suspira e balança a cabeça, parecendo surpreendentemente incomodado por esta informação. "E você não é a mãe verdadeira? Porque, eu tenho que dizer... Por causa do seu trabalho com ele, meio achei..."

"O que?" Felicity pergunta. "Que eu estava ajudando ele porque nós temos algum tipo de história? Porque eu estou secretamente apaixonada por ele ou algo assim?" Felicity sorri com força. "Desculpe desapontá-lo, detetive, mas eu ajudo porque acredito nele e na sua missão. Eu também nunca estive grávida, o que é um passo muito importante em ter uma filha. E..." acrescenta ela, olhando para o Oliver, "Como o Oliver tornou incrivelmente claro na coletiva de imprensa, ele e eu estamos juntos. E eu estou loucamente apaixonada por ele."

Lance estremece com a declaração, mas até o seu julgamento não pode acabar com a emoção que atravessa o corpo do Oliver com as palavras da Felicity. Ele acha que nunca vai se cansar de ouvi-la dizer que ela o ama ou a maneira como uma ela cora ao dizer isso. Ainda é novo, é claro, mas o golpeia, faz seu coração bater mais rápido e um sorriso aparece em seus lábios, sem sequer pensar nisso.

Quando Oliver olha para o Lance, o homem mais velho está olhando para ele com um olhar indecifrável.

"Ok, então," Lance finalmente diz, porque não há realmente nada que ele possa dizer. Não agora. Não contra essa frente unida. "Que tal falarmos sobre as câmeras."

Aceitando a sugestão, Felicity embarca na explicação altamente técnica, que com certeza o Lance entende quase tão bem quanto ele. O que significa,

nada, nem um pouco. Mas a essência é que eles estão sendo espionados, eles podem provar isso, e há provas materiais para a polícia.

Ela pega seu tablet enquanto fala, conectando nas câmeras que ainda estão transmitindo apesar da revelação pública da Oliver sobre as câmeras.

Lance fica com um semblante severo ao ver a transmissão do vídeo.

Eles dão uma espiada na Ellie através de uma câmera no corredor, ela corre em torno da cozinha, definitivamente mais elétrica por causa do açúcar. Eles veem Moira e Donna em uma sala no andar de cima, Moira apontando para foto de bebê do Oliver que está em cima de uma mesa de canto. E eles se veem, todos reunidos em torno da Felicity na outra extremidade do corredor. Lance olha para cima, à direita, para onde a câmera deve estar.

Até ele ver a prova real das câmeras os observando, ele tinha certeza que o Lance ainda não tinha acreditado na sua história. Mas agora... Agora ele acredita e ele está totalmente em modo policial.

"Eu vou precisar ter uma conversa com sua mãe sobre quem teve acesso a casa," Lance disse, com a voz rouca, observando a cena diante dela, antes de olhar para eles. "Você realmente acha que Blood tem uma mão nisso?"

"Eu acho, de verdade" confirma Felicity. "Provavelmente não diretamente, porque ele é muito esperto para isso, mas faz sentido. Se procurar por impressão digital nas câmeras, você provavelmente não vai encontrar suas impressões digitais, mas olhando para quem iria se beneficiar em espiar a Moira ou vazar a existência da Lily? É bastante óbvio que é o Blood." Um olhar determinado cobre o rosto. "Ou Isabel Rochev, dada à forma como eles estavam amiguinhos na última coletiva de imprensa. Eu aposto em ambos."

"Por conta da aquisição da Queen Consolidated," Lance acrescenta com um aceno de cabeça, seguindo a linha de pensamento com facilidade. "Sim. Ok. Política e negócios. Eu posso ver isso. Mas uma teoria é um longo caminho até ser provada realmente. Isso não tem nada a ver com o perigo que a criança está correndo?"

"Não diretamente," Oliver responde. "Mas certamente contribui para isso. Não faltam inimigos para o Arrow. Alguns são apenas... Mais um problemáticos do que outros."

"E o inimigo do meu inimigo é meu amigo," Lance disse, dando-lhes um

aspecto pesado. "Quem está atrás da garota pode se alinhar com o Blood e a Rochev e vocês podem acabar com problema ainda maior."

Oliver faz uma pausa com isso. Ele olha para a Felicity para orientação - um parecer, qualquer coisa - mas ela não parece terrivelmente preocupada com esta ideia. Verdade seja dita, nem ele. Do pouco que viu do Zoom, ele não parece que é do tipo de rastrear possíveis aliados e trabalhar em conjunto com eles. Eles poderiam estar errados sobre isso, é claro, mas algo diz ao Oliver que o Zoom e a dupla Blood e Isabel são dois adversários completamente distintos.

"De qualquer forma," Lance continua. "O potencial não é ruim o suficiente e o seu 'amigo' pode ser capaz de nos ajudar." Ele ignora completamente o Oliver, olhando para a Felicity. "Se ele puder nos apontar na direção de provas sólidas contra eles, seria uma grande ajuda."

"Sim, tudo bem," Felicity diz, com os olhos deslizando para o Oliver antes que perceba. Ela balança a cabeça, mordendo o lábio. "Eu vou falar com ele."

"Ótimo" diz Lance. "Vou ter uma conversa com a Moira, então." Ele estica o braço para pegar o tablet dela, mas ele faz uma pausa no último segundo. Oliver leva um segundo para perceber o porquê. Felicity encolheu os braços, puxando-o para mais perto de seu peito. Lance olha para ela. "Vou precisar pegar essa coisa como prova. Você sabe disso, certo?"

Felicity geme, olhando para a tecnologia. Ela devia saber que isso iria acontecer, ele tinha visto a exclusão de arquivos no carro mais cedo, mas a realidade da separação da sua amada tecnologia é, claramente, algo que ela não está pronta para aceitar.

"Eu espero que ela volte exatamente como você pegou," Felicity diz enquanto ela lentamente entrega o tablet, como se estivesse abandonando a Ellie, em vez de um iPad. "Não se atreva a baixar as atualizações ou excluir qualquer coisa. E se alguém derramar alguma coisa sobre ela, você não quer saber o que eu vou fazer."

Lance apenas pisca, olhando para ela como se ela tivesse mais três cabeças.

Oliver ri. "Felicity..." O olhar que ela envia na direção dele não é nada divertido, e é a sua vez de fazer uma pausa, dando-lhe um sorriso apaziguador. Quando ela acalma um pouco, ele puxa a mão que está acariciando o

tablet. "Vamos lá. Vamos olhar... a Lily. Tudo bem? Detective Lance vai cuidar de seu tablet."

"É bom que ele cuide", ela resmunga, os olhos ainda no tablet.

Oliver tem que morder o interior de seu lábio para evitar seu sorriso - é ridiculamente bonito como protetora ela é de sua tecnologia. Ele sabiamente mantém isso para si mesmo, não querendo enrolar nas águas perigosas com Lance.

"Ele vai," Oliver reitera e Felicity finalmente olha para ele.

"Eu só vou procurar a Moira," Lance diz cautelosamente, afastando-se no momento que a atenção da Felicity não está nele. "Mantenha seus telefones ligados. Nós vamos ter mais perguntas."

Ele é um homem inteligente, Quentin Lance. Ele aproveita a oportunidade para escapar, sem sequer olhar para trás. Oliver pode respeitar isso, especialmente dado o fato de que o homem está realmente indo embora com o tablet da Felicity. Mas ainda assim, a realidade de que este homem, de alguma forma, acaba como seu sogro um dia é... Inquietante.

Oliver sacode esse pensamento. "Vamos." Ele puxa a Felicity perto e beija sua têmpora. "Vamos ver como a Ellie está." Seus ombros visivelmente relaxam com a menção da sua filha - Se há uma coisa que vai distrair ela por deixar o tablet, é a Ellie. Oliver faz uma pausa longa o suficiente para pressionar um beijo no ombro, antes de pegar a mão dela. "Podemos comer um pouco de sorvete com ela se quiser."

Ele sorri quando as sobrancelhas levantam contemplando a ideia.

"Troca por vinho e eu topo" ela diz a ele. "Para mim, não pra Ellie. Ela é muito pequena. Obviamente. E mais tarde. Novamente, obviamente. Eu não acho que estamos no ponto de tomamos vinho com a nossa filha junto. Ainda. Ou nunca? Tem sido apenas alguns dias, eu não acho que nós temos uma boa base para essa suposição ainda."

Oliver ri, concordando. "Mais tarde." Ele a abraça, colocando o braço em na cintura dela, puxando-a para seu lado. Mesmo se quisessem, a adega é no sentido oposto, e enquanto ele não tem qualquer objeção em a levar até lá e a deixar escolher o que ela quiser, ele não está pronto para ser afastado da Ellie ainda.

Ainda assim... A ideia da Felicity mais vinho, e mais ainda, quem sabe, uma cama? É tentador. Realmente tentador.

Seu domínio sobre ela aperta e ele pressiona seus lábios na têmpora dela novamente. "Definitivamente mais tarde."

Felicity morde o lábio, abaixando a cabeça, virando o rosto em seu peito com a promessa em sua voz. Oliver beija o topo da cabeça dela, levando-a a pressionar um beijo sob o coração dele.

Eles ouvem Ellie bem antes de vê-la. Ela está falando a toda velocidade, pontuado apenas pelo seu próprio riso, o elevado teor de açúcar que ela está claramente é combustível puro.

"Eu sou o Waverider!" Ellie grita, rindo loucamente. "Olha, eu ficar invisível! Mais rápido, Big Sara!"

No instante em que chegam à cozinha, ambos param, olhando a cena. Diggle está sentado em uma banqueta, tigela e colher na mão, posicionado onde ele tem, em toda sua linha de visão, a cozinha, incluindo Sara e Ellie. Elas estão correndo ao redor da cozinha, Sara segurando a Ellie a cima da cabeça, seus pequenos braços esticados para fora, com destaque para o sorriso alegre no rosto.

"O que exatamente é um Waverider e por que é invisível?" Felicity questiona silenciosamente, enquanto eles assistem.

Oliver balança a cabeça. "Um jet ski ou algo assim? Talvez um barco?"

Felicity olha para ele, erguendo as sobrancelhas cética. "Você acha que nós temos um barco que se torna invisível no futuro?"

"Então," Oliver diz: "Eu acho que eu possuir um barco é uma possibilidade remota. A imaginação da Ellie é bastante surpreendente. Talvez seja um barco do reino das fadas." Ele dá de ombros. "Vai saber."

"Papai! Mamãe!" Ellie grita com prazer. "Olha, eu estou voando!"

"E voando depois de tomar sorvete," Felicity diz, movendo-se para ficar ao lado do Diggle. Sara deixa a Ellie cair nos seus braços, um movimento que a faz gritar ainda mais alto com uma risada. Como é que esta garota não vomitou ainda? "Isso parece uma ideia bastante questionável."

"Você tenta dizer isso a ela", Sara bufa, caindo ao lado Diggle com Ellie no colo. "Veja como isso funciona para você."

"Podemos fazer mais, Big Sara?" Ellie pergunta, batendo os cílios como se fosse uma coisa inocente, quando claramente não é. Ela sabe exatamente o que ela está fazendo. "Por favor."

"Docinho, eu fiz o treinamento de resistência com a Liga dos Assassinos e você me desgasta", declara Sara. "Eu preciso de um tempo."

"Tio Diggle?" Ellie pergunta, virando seu olhar de olhos arregalados na direção dele e piscando com o olhar mais inocente que o Oliver já viu. Ele tem que cobrir a boca para esconder o sorriso quando ela olha pro Digg. "Podemos brincar de Waverider?"

"Desculpe, garota", Digg diz, balançando a cabeça. O rosto da Ellie entristece, a expressão mais exagerada que o Oliver já viu. "Eu não estou disposto a arriscar depois que você tomou tanto sorvete."

"Exatamente quanto sorvete você tomou, Ellie-bug?" Felicity pergunta, fazendo seu caminho até eles. Ela corre os dedos pelos cabelos longos como Ellie responde: "Não muito, mamãe."

"Você já resolveu tudo com o meu pai?" Sara pede.

"Ele está falando com minha mãe," Oliver responde, mas ele só tem olhos para suas meninas. Ellie irradia com a atenção da sua mãe, brilhando positivamente quando a Felicity sussurra algo que a faz rir. "Eu acho que ele já acabou com a gente por hoje, de qualquer maneira." Ele sorri ironicamente. "Ele acha que a Ellie é filha do Arrow."

Digg bufa em torno de uma colher de sorvete.

"Bem..." Sara diz com um encolher de ombros. "Ele não está exatamente errado".

"Nós provavelmente deveríamos deixar vocês irem embora, hein?" Felicity pergunta. Ela sorri para eles. "Obrigado por vocês para cuidarem da Ellie." Com isso, Felicity abaixa a cabeça para baixo para chegar mais perto do nível da Ellie. "O que você acha, querida?"

"Não," Ellie responde, balançando a cabeça.

Os olhos de Felicity aumentam. "Não?"

"Na verdade," Sara diz, mexendo a Ellie, a criança se acomodando mais no seu colo. Ela começa a saltar o joelho ligeiramente, fazendo a Ellie rir, e realmente, é incrível que nada saiu ainda da boca dela. Sara sorri para a

Felicity e depois para o Oliver. "Temos negócios de fadas muito importantes para discutir."

"Sim", Ellie concorda, acenando com a cabeça, embora ela claramente não tenha ideia com o que ela está concordando.

"É mesmo?" Felicity pergunta.

Sara acena com a cabeça e Oliver só assiste, Ellie espelha ela. Não pela primeira vez desde que ela entrou em suas vidas, Oliver quer saber apenas o quanto de problemas ele vai ter com ela. Sua filha não tem nem mesmo quatro e ela já é uma força da natureza.

"É," Sara diz, erguendo as sobrancelhas significativamente. "O que significa que vocês têm um... Pouco de tempo para ficarem a sós."

Oliver sabe imediatamente o que ela está dizendo e ele pressiona seus lábios em uma linha fina, levantando as sobrancelhas para ela em questão – só a Sara Lance iria passar pelo que ela passou os últimos dias e estar sugerindo isso.

Sara apenas sorri para ele.

"Tempo a sós..." Felicity repete lentamente, ela franzindo a testa. Quando o significado por trás das palavras da Sara cai, ela sacode, sua boca formando um pequeno 'o'. "Oh. Como... Um pouco de tempo a sós."

Sara ri, ecoando as risadas divertidas do Diggle.

"Sim. Um tempo a sós." Sara envolve seus braços em volta da cintura de Ellie. "Vá. Nós cuidamos da pequena."

"Tem certeza? Quero dizer... Não, não, você não tem que fazer isso," Felicity diz, voltando-se para olhar para trás, para o Oliver. "Quero dizer, isso não é necessário. Nem um pouco."

"Nós não estamos dizendo que é necessário, Felicity", Diggle responde com um sorriso. "Nós estamos aqui e nós não vamos a lugar nenhum, não enquanto tudo isso está acontecendo. Então, por que não aproveitar?"

"Mas…"

"Olha, vocês estiveram muito ocupados. Façam uma pausa. Tire algum tempo para si mesmos. Tire uma soneca." Seus olhos brilham nesse pouco, e Oliver estreita os olhos para ele. Ele apenas pisca. "Nós ficamos com a Ellie."

"É que... Quero dizer... Obrigada. É só que..." Um olhar hesitante cruza o

rosto da Felicity quando ela olha para o Diggle e depois para a Ellie. Oliver é subitamente lembrado de antes, quando eles assistiram a Ellie deixá-los como se não fosse grande coisa. "Eu só…"

Oliver sabe exatamente o que ela está prestes a dizer e por que ela está prestes a dizê-lo. Não é apenas que eles estão impondo o tempo de Sara e Diggle, é que o pensamento de estar longe da Ellie por mais tempo do que eles já têm ficado é quase insuportável, tanto que ele quase concorda com a Felicity. Mas... Eles também estão certos. Ele quer estar com a Ellie. Ele realmente quer. Mas um pouco de tempo para si parece incrível. E, no entanto... Ele está em guerra consigo mesmo sobre a ideia e ele sabe que a Felicity também está.

"Que tal ir buscar o vinho que você estava falando?" Oliver sugere. Felicity gira para ele, parecendo pronta para argumentar - ela acha que vai sair para pegar o vinho e não uma simples caminhada pelo corredor. Ele sorri. "Não é tão longe."

"Então... Tá bom," Felicity finalmente diz.

"Ótimo" diz ele com um aceno. Oliver vai até sua família, pegando a mão da Felicity e inclinando-se para beijar o topo da cabeça da Ellie, ele diz, "Comporte-se, ok?"

Quando sua filha ri ao sentir sua barba, ele sorri e se inclina ainda mais para empurrar seu rosto em seu pescocinho.

"Papai!" Ellie grita com risos, tentando afastá-lo.

"Você já viu a adega?" Sara pergunta Felicity.

"Não" responde Felicity, e, em seguida, as palavras registram. "Espera, há uma adega aqui? O que estou dizendo, é claro que há uma adega de vinho."

Sara ri. "Ollie, você tem que a levar lá em baixo."

"Vamos," Oliver diz, dando um passo para trás, puxando Felicity com ele. "Não vai demorar muito tempo, eu prometo."

"Não" Sara diz, dando Oliver um olhar significativo. "Leve o tempo que você precisar."

O Oliver não responde e que quer que Sara viu em seu rosto, fez ela revirar os olhos. Ele a ignora, puxando a Felicity para o seu lado. Ele não pode explicar, não realmente, mas ele sabe tanto o que o Diggle e Sara estão implicando e o que Felicity está sentindo ao mesmo tempo. Ele não quer deixar a

Ellie tanto quanto ela, mas ele também sabe que alguns minutos a sós é mais do que necessário. E desejado. Deus, como é desejado.

E a parte mais importante é que eles têm alguns minutos para fazer exatamente isso.

"Nós voltaremos logo", Felicity diz sobre seu ombro.

"É melhor que não seja logo" Diggle responde, quando Sara reitera, "Não precisa correr."

"Não tenha pressa!" Ellie grita depois deles, fazendo o Oliver rir.

Eles param na entrada para a cozinha novamente, observando a Ellie pular no colo de Diggle. Quando ele se vira para dizer algo para a Sara, Ellie pega a tigela e apanha um morango. Ela morde no momento que o Diggle olha para ela.

"Ei, você!" Diggle finge protestar, puxando a taça longe dela. "Ladra de sorvete!"

"Isso é compartilhar!" Ellie ri. "Eu sou uma grande compartilhadora!"

Diggle bufa com isso, no que Sara olha para cima, vendo eles.

"Vai" ela ordena.

E eles vão.

A ideia de um tempo sozinho, apenas eles, é incrivelmente atraente, mas ainda assim, deixar para trás a Ellie parece errado. Por mais que ele queira muito alguns momentos entre ele e a Felicity, é surpreendentemente difícil ficar longe da Ellie, o que é ridículo, porque ela simplesmente está na cozinha, na mesma casa.

Eles tinham realmente sugerido sair para ir num encontro juntos? Porque uau, se deixar sua filha para ir lá embaixo é difícil, Oliver não está completamente certo como eles iriam conseguir sair para jantar fora apenas os dois...

Ou…

Uma ideia se forma, mas antes que ele possa sugerir, Felicity diz, "Eu me sinto egoísta."

"Você não é egoísta," Oliver instantaneamente responde. "E eu não estava brincando sobre a adega, é aqui mesmo."

O Oliver abre uma porta, acendendo uma luz que ilumina a escada que vai fundo na fundação da casa, Felicity balança a cabeça, parando antes que eles possam descer.

"Eu quero esse tempo," Felicity diz, apoiando as mãos no peito. "Tipo... Muito - tipo um monte muito, como às vezes quando eu me permiti pensar em ficar sozinha com você, eu vou fazer o possível para fazer muito isso..." Oliver ri, envolvendo os braços em torno dela. "Mas deixar a Ellie, especialmente com tudo o que está acontecendo... E se ela..."

"Precisar da gente?" Oliver acaba por ela. "Eu me sinto da mesma maneira, Felicity, confie em mim. Mas não é egoísta, ok? Digg e Sara podem mantê-la segura. E ela está feliz."

Felicity sorri, lembrando-se claramente a cena que tinha acabado de sair. "Sim."

"E eles têm razão," Oliver continua, puxando-a para mais perto, balançando com ela ligeiramente. "Nós não tivemos muito tempo para nós mesmos. Nenhum, na verdade."

"Isso é verdade", ela sussurra, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"E ver o nosso futuro na nossa frente tão claramente é incrível, mas nós também merecemos desfrutar o presente um pouco." Oliver olha para ela, seus olhos dançando sobre seu rosto, deixando-se maravilhar. "Nós merecemos algum tempo para nós, para nos tornarmos os pais que ela tem um dia. Nós merecemos um primeiro encontro..." Ela lentamente sorri, apoiando-se nele, relaxando em seu abraço. Oliver sorri, sua voz baixando, só para ela, quando ele acrescenta: "E um décimo encontro e um trigésimo encontro". Felicity ri, fazendo seu sorriso alargar, seu rosto se iluminar. Deus, ela é tão bonita. "Zoom não consegue tirar isso de nós. Nem o Blood ou Isabel. Isso é nosso."

É verdade e isso a acalma, traz uma paz e tranquilidade que ele realmente não achava ser capaz de dar a ela. Felicity olha para ele, quase como se ela estivesse bebendo dele. Seus olhos estão cheios de admiração, carinho... Felicidade... Amor. Ele nunca, nunca vai deixa de se surpreender, como ele é sortudo por tê-la em sua vida, ao seu lado.

Antes que ele possa dizer algo, Felicity fica na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo, beijo longo e macio, as mãos em seu rosto. Oliver suspira, derretendo-se contra ela, segurando-a mais apertado enquanto seus dedos acariciam sua nuca.

"Ok" ela respira após eles se separarem, os lábios roçando o dele.

"OK?" ele pergunta, sua voz saindo mais rouca do que ele esperava.

"Ok" ela confirma com um sorriso contido e outro beijo, um que leva o seu fôlego. Sua pele formigando com antecipação, um arrepio passando pela espinha. É perfeito, tão perfeito. A respiração da Felicity está ofegante e isso faz seu coração disparar, saber que ele pode afetá-la tanto quanto ela o afeta. "Então... Primeiro encontro, hein?"

Oliver cantarola de acordo, aninhando o rosto contra o dela. "Eu tenho uma ideia."

"Que tipo de ideia?"

"Um que envolve..." Oliver a beija novamente. "O vinho... Um cobertor... Queijo..."

Felicity ri. "Como um piquenique?"

"Exatamente como um piquenique." Ele beija os lábios dela, mas ele não para por aí, dando beijos suaves em seu rosto, no nariz, na testa antes de fazer seu caminho de volta para o outro lado. "Vamos fazer uma coisa de cada vez. Primeiro, o vinho..."

Felicity sorri quando ele balança a cabeça, dando-lhe um ofegante, "Ok", porque ela sabe exatamente o que ele está fazendo. Ela se inclina para ele, fechando os olhos. "E depois?"

"E então, nós vamos pegar alguma comida" ele sussurra. "E depois nós vamos olhar a Ellie."

Felicity olha para ele, sacudindo a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso. "Eu te amo."

"Eu te amo."

Eles se beijam, esse durando mais, mas não longo o suficiente ao mesmo tempo. À medida que os segundos se passam, eles lentamente se aproximam ainda mais, o mundo em torno deles se apaga lentamente, o ar em torno deles fica mais quente, enchendo com a promessa do futuro.

O futuro deles.

Com um gemido, Felicity finalmente se afasta, baixando os calcanhares. Ela mantém as mãos em seu rosto, seus olhos brilhando com um carinho flagrante, quando ela sussurra, "Por que você não me leva no último primeiro encontro da minha vida?"

Bem... Quando ela coloca assim...

"Eu ficaria feliz" ele responde.


	20. Chapter 20

A adega é _enorme._ Tipo ridiculamente enorme. Tipo seu-apartamento-inteiro-poderia-caber-dentro-desse-espaço enorme. É artisticamente todo feito de madeira manchada de vinho de barris recicláveis de carvalho e com metais em níquel escovado. As paredes são feitas para parecer como se tivessem sido encavadas no solo, mas Felicity tem quase certeza que é meramente um efeito criado com pedras importadas e uma quantidade absurda de dinheiro. A coisa mais importante sobre esse espaço, no entanto, é que há filas e mais filas de vinhos cuidadosamente mantidos na temperatura controlada do porão, ordenados lado a lado, esperando pelo momento perfeito, quando eles tiverem alcançados o potencial máximo deles. Eles não estão nem empoeirados, o que significa que alguém vem e cuida dos vinhos. Moira Queen provavelmente tem um sommelier à disposição.

É _lindo_... E é, provavelmente, por causa da pequena crise emocional que Felicity está sentido, que ela tem certeza disso.

A risada do Oliver ecoa atrás dela.

"Bonito, né?" Ele pergunta, chegando ao lado ela. Ótimo, então ela tinha deixado escapar o pensamento. Ele desliza o braço ao redor da cintura dela, enquanto segue o olhar dela. Oliver beija a testa dela, hábito que ele parece ter adotado no último dia e que ela realmente, _realmente_ gosta. "Eu acho que uma pequena crise emocional é merecedora de um vinho."

"Eu concordo coração e mente com isso." Felicity se encosta nele e ele aceita o seu peso completamente, seu braço se apertando ao redor dela, segurando-a firmemente contra ele. Seu coração flutua, sabendo que ela poderia cair e ele não a deixaria tocar no chão. Ela desloca sua mão para cobrir a dele e ele move para que seus dedos se entrelacem. "Ainda conta como uma pequena crise emocional se é praticamente um estado constante de surto?"

Oliver sorri. "Eu acho que é isso que eles chamam 'ser pais'." Ele a beija novamente. "E considerando que nós descobrimos há pouco isso... O que, dois dias atrás? Eu acho que nós estamos até bem. Certo..." Ele respira fundo, olhando ao redor. "Vamos achar algum vinho."

"Certo,"Fecility diz concordando com a cabeça. "Vinho. Para o nosso encontro."

 _Encontro._ Seu coração flutua novamente, mas por uma razão muito diferente. Quando eles tinham falado sobre isso ontem, tinha sido algo que poderia acontecer eventualmente. Ela não tinha, realmente, se permitido pensar na ideia de realmente se vestir para – especificamente vestir algo _para ele –_ ou ir para algum restaurante, sentar-se, comer e beber, conversar sobre... Coisas de primeiro encontro. Havia muita coisa acontecendo para pensar sobre isso – Ellie sendo o topo da lista – mas agora, agora que eles estão fazendo isso...

Ela está _nervosa._

Um encontro. Com Oliver Queen. _UAU._ Ela se sente um pouco boba, porque realmente, eles já tinham feito muitas coisas que superam o status de primeiro encontro – sem contar toda a história de que eles têm uma filha juntos ou que eles já sabiam muito um do outro pelo simples fato de trabalharem juntos na carreira de vigilantes, mas também por eles já terem dado uns amassos, eles já tinham feito _outras coisas_... Eles já tinham dito ' _eu te amo'_. E mesmo assim, ela ainda estava nervosa, e quanto mais ela pensa sobre, mais estúpida ela se sente.

Este é _Oliver_.

Mas também... _Este é Oliver Queen_.

Felicity respira fundo e lentamente, mas isso não faz nada para acalmar o que está acontecendo em seu estômago.

Oliver, de repente, se curva ao redor dela, envolvendo os dois braços ao redor da cintura dela, puxando-a contra ele, fazendo com que a lateral dela ficasse colada com a frente dele. Seus olhos se fecham quando ele pressiona um beijo em sua bochecha – ele sempre cheirou tão _bem_? - antes dos seus lábios tocarem sua orelha. Se ele tinha a intenção de distrair ela da sensação desconfortável por ter deixado a Ellie, ela tem que admitir, ele está fazendo um trabalho muito bom.

"Você está bem?"

A respiração dele no ouvido dela não deveria fazê-la se sentir assim.

Felicity concorda com a cabeça, talvez um pouco rápido demais. "Sim." Ela não soa como bem. Ela soa ofegante e abalada. "Por que?"

Oliver move uma de suas mãos pelo braço dela. Sua pele está _quente_ , fazendo com que ela se sinta ferozmente consciente dele, como ela não estava há um segundo. Ele desliza a mão para baixo até envolver o cotovelo dela, os dedos calejados gentilmente acariciando de frente para trás. O toque dele é deliciosamente áspero pelo uso do arco, pelas horas que ele passa fazendo flechas, pelas horas de treinamento sem qualquer tipo de proteção. Um contraste acentuado de como ele lida com ela, fazendo ela esquecer o que fazer para apenas _sentir_.

"Você está tremendo," Ele sussurra.

O estômago da Felicity se aperta.

Sua voz é um pouco rouca, e a próxima respiração dela fica presa na garganta quando Oliver move a mão lentamente, de cima para baixo, no que ela tem certeza que era para supostamente confortar, mas que _não_ está. É mais, e isso faz correr uma onda de calor por sua pele. É chocante como eles tinham ido do nada para o tudo, para estarem assim, segurando um ao outro, e ambos bem com isso... Da respiração em seu pescoço e em sua bochecha, ao tremor que corta por sua espinha como uma faca, à total consciência de onde _ele_ está, sua barba macia roçando contra sua bochecha, seus lábios ardentes, seu corpo inteiro tão perto.

Quando ela se move, virando-se ainda mais para ele, ela sente a insistente pressão da excitação crescente dele contra o seu quadril.

O coração da Felicity tropeça ao redor dele mesmo, numa mistura de antecipação e trepidação, enquanto seus pensamentos perdem a coerência.

Um minuto, esse é o tempo que eles estão aqui. Um minuto falando sobre o desejo desesperado de não ficar longe da filha deles e, então, vinho... Um minuto de finalmente estar sozinha com ele e ela já está prestes a perder a cabeça. Ela já está quase sentindo dor, como se o botão do pause que eles apertaram ontem tivesse desaparecido, fazendo com que sua necessidade seja ainda mais sentida.

De repente, ela percebe que eles ainda não tiveram um momento para fazer isto, para apenas... _Existir_. Para simplesmente sentir, para _estar_ um com o outro, para saborear o momento. Eles tinham tido momentos, claro, mas eles sempre tinham outra coisa por baixo – a simples existência da Ellie ou a luta com Slade, as mentiras que eles tinham dito para a imprensa ou o ataque do Zoom... Existia sempre outra coisa.

Agora são apenas eles.

E isso é _arrebatador_. Ela não faz ideia de como lidar com isso.

Ele tinha dito algo... Sobre...

 _Tremendo._

Deus, ele está certo. Ela está tremendo. Muito. Uma parte é nervos, uma parte é vontade desesperada de colocar as mãos nele e uma porção mais saudável de sentir ele nela.

"Bem," Felicity finalmente respira, o som saindo um pouco engasgado. "É... Uh..."

 _Frio_. Era o que ela queria dizer, querendo ser atrevida, mas as palavras falham. Quando ela não termina o pensamento, ela sente os lábios dele se curvarem em um sorriso de onde eles ainda estavam pressionados em sua orelha. Ah sim, ele sabe exatamente o que ele está falando. E está funcionando... Para ambos. O ombro dela está pressionado no peito dele, logo acima do seu coração, e ele está batendo tão rápido quanto o dela. Quando Felicity inconscientemente se aproxima ainda mais, aninhando-se a ele, ele suspira, aconchegando-se a ela.

Felicity sente o membro duro na calça dele realmente _crescer_ com desejo. Por _ela_.

Uma onda lenta de excitamento enche ela e Felicity morde seu lábio, ela pressiona seus dedos contra a palma para controlar-se um pouco.

"Você está me _distraindo_ ," Ela finalmente diz, soltando o lábio inferior que foi abusado por seus dentes.

"Eu estou?" Ele pergunta, malícia envolvendo seu tom."Sinto muito." Ele não soou nem um pouco arrependido e que é apenas enfatizado quando ele dá um passo, movendo ela com ele... Em direção a um pilar de madeira.

Quando Felicity percebe o que ele está fazendo, percebe o quão descarado ele está sendo, ela dá uma risadinha, o que faz ele ri. Ela de repente se sente leve como uma pena. Ela se deixa levar, deixa-o pegar ela, segurá-la de uma forma que ela nunca se permitiu antes. Tudo é muito novo ainda, muito fresco, mas _não_ é ao mesmo tempo, porque são _eles_. É libertador e, rapidamente, se torna viciante.

Ela quer _mais._

"Oliver..." Ela sussurra, passando a mão pelo bíceps dele. Ela enrola a camisa dele nos dedos, calor enchendo a boca do estômago.

"Hmm?" Ele move ela em seus braços para que ela esteja de frente para ele, no que suas costas encontram o pilar. Ele instantaneamente se encaixa nela, pressionando seu corpo inteiro contra o dela. Felicity estremece. Ele é duro, tudo nele – seus músculos são sólidos, rasgando por baixo do seu toque; seu peito é amplo, seus ombros largos, suas longas e musculosas pernas...

Ele a pressiona ainda mais contra o pilar, sua respiração saindo curtinha, combinando com o rápido crescimento dos gemidos dela. O som do sangue correndo através de suas veias enche os seus ouvidos, enquanto ela envolve os seus braços nele, posicionando suas mãos nos cabelos dele.

Oliver rola seus quadris nos dela, seu volume pressionando contra o seu sexo, enviando uma onda devastadora de querer através dela.

"Oh deus," Felicity geme, o som abafando os gemidos dele, no que ele faz de novo... E de novo. Oliver estremece, deixando escapar um lamento ofegante, que faz com ela morda o lábio dela, enquanto ele roça o nariz dele no dela. Deus, somente isso já é demais, como se sua pele estivesse eletrificada e cada toque envia pequenos choques por cada pedaço do seu corpo.

É _diferente_. Está diferente da noite anterior, diferente dos momentos que eles tinham tido nesses últimos dias, porque agora eles sabem que eles podem ter o que eles querem, eles podem ter... E eles _vão_.

Oliver envolve ela, dominando tudo. Eles não tinham nem se beijado ainda e ela já sentia como se o ar tivesse sido roubado dela, como se tudo dentro dela estivesse sendo reordenado para acomodar as fortes sensações correndo pelo corpo dela.

Deus, se isso está assim agora, o que irá acontecer quando eles fizerem mais?

Eles estavam ali embaixo para... Alguma coisa. Alguma coisa que envolvia...

"Vinho," Felicity de repente sussurra. "Nós precisamos encontrar... Vinho."

"Nós estamos cercados por vinho," Oliver responde despreocupadamente, soando tão ofegante quanto ela. "Eu posso dizer que nós encontramos."

"Sim, mas... Nós deveríamos estar... pegando... vinho... e se você não parar... não vamos pegar..."

"Nós vamos," Oliver promete. "Mas apenas..."

Sua voz desaparece, como se ele estivesse tendo problemas para juntar duas palavras, muito menos uma frase, e ela está junto com ele nessa.

Felicity está dolorosamente ciente de suas mãos - uma escorrega pelo seu quadril, tocando sua bunda, apenas o suficiente para ela sentir seu sexo contrair. Ela geme, apertando suas coxas juntas, estremecendo quando aquilo envia um fio lento de prazer através dela. Sua outra mão segura sua bochecha, angulando seu rosto em direção ao dele. Os lábios dele passam levemente pelos dela novamente.

"Oliver…"

"Em um minuto," Oliver sussurra. "Apenas... Um minuto. Eu quero apenas..."

Eles tinham se beijado há pouco, eles tinham se beijado há muito pouco tempo, mas isso é absurdamente mais quente por razões que ela não consegue entender. A antecipação de tudo, a expectativa, saber o que irá acontecer quando eles finalmente se beijarem novamente, quando eles finalmente se entregarem... É um novo tipo de tortura, uma que ela nunca experimentou antes. Ela está tão desesperada para que isso pare, que a coloca no limite, mas ao mesmo tempo, é _bom_. Tão, tão bom, tão...

"Felicity," Oliver suspira.

 _Fe-li-ci-ty_.

Deus, ela ama quando ele diz o nome dela daquela forma, como se estivesse saboreando cada sílaba com sua língua. Ela estremece, puxando seu cabelo, mas ele não a beija, ainda não. Ele paira sobre ela, tão maliciosamente perto...

Seus lábios se lançam novamente sobre os delas e Felicity tenta levantar sua perna para enrolar ao redor dela, mas o seu vestido é muito apertado. Ela quer senti-lo pressionado contra ela como ontem à noite, sentir a força da sua ereção plenamente. Mesmo que eles estejam usando muitas roupas, ela não se importa, ela precisa senti-lo ao máximo que ela pode, roçando nela, seus quadris se esfregando com os delas, friccionando... Como ele tinha feito na noite passada, como ele tinha empurrado ela para aquele maravilhoso nível máximo, o prazer crescendo numa chama ardente dentro dela...

Uma onda de calor inunda ela com essa memória e ela se entrega. Felicity agarra os cabelos dele ainda mais, puxando-o para baixo, encontrando-se com ele no meio do caminho, áspera, "Oliver", antes dos lábios dela cobrir os dele. Ela instantaneamente se abre para ele e ele não desperdiça um único segundo, angulando sua cabeça para aprofundar o beijo. Com um grave gemido, Oliver empurra ela de volta contra o pilar, ambos bem próximos de machucar um ao outro com a pressa de ficarem ainda mais perto.

O beijo foi intenso, rude, cheio de um desejo selvagem e necessidade, ambos dando e recebendo com igual abandono. Os gemidos e suspiros dos dois combinados ecoam pela adega, o raspar do vestido dela contra o pilar áspero, o rangido dos sapatos dele no chão enquanto ele tenta empurrá-la ainda mais contra a viga.

Deus, sim, isso era tudo o que ela queria, tudo o que ela tinha imaginado tarde da noite, encoberta pela escuridão, meio perdida em seus sonhos; tudo o que ela havia pensado quando ela o via treinando – na _salmon ladder_ , fazendo _pull-ups_ no teto, _push-ups_ no chão, sua pele brilhando de suor, seus músculos rasgando, especialmente quando ele usava o boneco para treinar... É tudo, e Felicity se entrega ao ataque tanto quanto ela o ataca, mordendo seus lábios quando o queixo dele arranha o dela, sua barba deixando uma deliciosa ardência em seu caminho. Ela já amava sua barba antes, mas isto é mais carnal, quase como se ele estivesse marcando-a, assim como ela estava reivindicando ele para ela.

As mãos do Oliver vagueiam, deixando seus nervos fervilhando enquanto ele trilha caminhos sobre sua pele, explorando. Ela está chocantemente consciente do quão grandes elas são e antecipação ressoa através dela quando ele espalma elas sobre suas costelas, seus dedões acariciando a parte de baixo dos seus seios. Ele move para cima, seguindo a sua curvatura, e oh, eles estão ainda mais sensíveis do que estava há um minuto – eles estão mais pesados, suscetíveis a cada toque dele...

Seus dedos passam suavemente pelos seus duros mamilos.

Felicity geme alto e ele faz novamente, ainda mais forte.

"Aah...!" Ela geme contra seus lábios, tremendo. Ela sente seus seios, seus mamilos enrijecendo chegando quase a doer, e ela choraminga em completo abandono, beijando-o ainda mais intensamente.

"Nossa, Felicity," Oliver sussurra, sua voz rivalizando com seu modulador. É puro desejo sexual, liberando outra onda de calor através dela. Ele cobre a sua boca com a dele novamente, engolindo o resto dos barulhos que ela estava fazendo. Ele eleva ainda mais suas mãos, seus dedos seguindo gentilmente a curva dos seus seios. É dolorosamente lento e rápido ao mesmo tempo, uma inebriante mistura que faz ela buscar por ar, seus pulmões queimando com a necessidade por oxigênio.

Felicity se afasta abruptamente, puxando o ar tão rapidamente que a deixa tonta, seus olhos revirando, sua boca abrindo num silencioso grito, enquanto ele segue direto para seus mamilos...

Ela bate a cabeça no pilar com uma solida batida.

Uma explosão de dor atravessa sua cabeça e instantaneamente diminui a nuvem de desejo que eles involuntariamente tinham criado.

"Oh droga," Oliver fala. "Você está bem?"

Ele se afasta para olhar para ela, sua respiração pesada sobre sua bochecha, a mão dele se movendo em sua cabeça, da mesma forma que ela está fazendo. Os dedos deles se enrolam nos cabelos dela, desfazendo seu rabo de cavalo, ambos encontrando o lugar que ela bateu. Quando eles tocam, seu rosto expressa dor e ela choraminga, "Ai..."

"Você está bem?" Ele repete.

Felicity faz um pequeno som, mas antes dela terminar, o som rapidamente se transforma numa risada de incredulidade.

Ela gargalha, seu corpo inteiro sacudindo - parte pelo fato dela ter arruinado o amasso mais quente de sua vida inteira por bater a cabeça e parte pela dor que, com certeza, erradia pelo seu crânio.

Oliver não consegue evitar a risada, no que ele pergunta novamente, "Você está bem?" Os dedos deles massageando o ponto, a dor diminuindo mais rápido apenas por isso. "Isso não deve ter sido legal."

"Não foi," Felicity responde, uma risada delirante pontuando suas palavras.

"Eu sinto muito," Ele murmura. Ele segura a parte de trás de sua cabeça e ela suspira, se apoiando no travesseiro que ele faz para ela.

Ele ainda está rindo dela.

"Isso não é divertido," Ela diz.

"Não, você está certa," Oliver concorda, balançando a cabeça, mas seu sorriso não vai a lugar algum e ela cerra os olhos para ele, fazendo com que seu sorriso fique ainda maior. "Não é."

Uma semana atrás, pensar no Oliver sorrindo como um idiota, completamente relaxado e à vontade em seus braços, seus lábios inchados pelos beijos dela, suas bochechas rosadas, seus olhos brilhando e maliciosos... Bem, esse pensamento nem sequer existiu. Não de um jeito real, de qualquer forma. Felicity não consegue se lembrar se ela já viu esse sorriso antes, e isso faz com que o seu peito se encha de felicidade e, ao mesmo tempo, faz ela ter vontade de bater nele por causa do motivo que está fazendo ele sorrir dessa forma.

Ela sacode sua cabeça, batendo nos lábios dele com seu dedo. "Sabe, eu provavelmente acreditaria em você se esse estúpido sorriso não estivesse em seu rosto."

Oliver bufa uma pequena risada baixinho, apenas para ela, e ele beija a ponta do dedo dela, seus macios e úmidos lábios tocando sua pele.

E apenas com isso, o desejo está volta, como se nunca tivesse ido embora. Não que tinha, não realmente, porque todo o comprimento do corpo dele ainda está pressionando contra ela e os lábios dele ainda permanecem em sua pele. Ela, mais uma vez, estava completamente ciente do quanto dele estava ali... E o quão duro ele está. O quão duro tudo dele é.

Sua boca fica seca, seus olhos caem para os lábios dele, sua linda e perfeita boca. Felicity nunca se deu a oportunidade de _realmente_ olhar para ele, porque antes era tão errado. Eles nunca tinham ficado assim, e ela honestamente achou que nunca iria acontecer entre eles, definitivamente não _assim_.

Mas isso tinha acontecido - está acontecendo – e pela primeira vez. Felicty se permite apenas analisar ele,

Oliver é um homem deslumbrante. Ela sempre soube disso, mas é diferente quando se tira um tempo apenas para apreciar. Ele é lindo – sua testa forte e as maças do rosto angulosas, o corte do maxilar acentua a força que irradia dele sem esforço. E os olhos dele... Ela acha que poderia se perder naqueles olhos azuis cristalinos. Eles estão mais escuros agora, suas pálpebras lentamente começam a ficar pesadas, suas pupilas dilatando, no que ele retorna o olhar, adoração e desejo brilhando de volta para ela.

Felicity lentamente move-se para segurar a bochecha dele, correndo os dedos pelos quentes e quentes lábios. Eles se abrem, um leve suspiro dançando sobre a pele dela. Ela traça as linhas do rosto dele, tomando seu tempo, memorizando tudo nele com o toque dos seus dedos, acariciando seu sinal, seu nariz, por cima sua testa até descer suas unhas e arrastá-las pela barba dele. O único som por um instante são as respirações deles e o raspar de suas unhas nos pelos faciais dele... E então, ela move suas mãos mais para baixo, seus olhos seguindo seus movimentos.

Ela arrasta suas unhas pelo pescoço dele – ele engole seco, seus músculos se contraindo por baixo do toque dela – ela morde o lábio, sugando-o em sua boca. Felicity não perde a rápida expiração dele ou a forma como ele lentamente empurra ambos de volta ao pilar até ele ficar colado novamente contra ela.

Ele não faz mais nada, no entanto, deixando-a tocá-lo como ela quer.

Ela alcança sua gola, onde sua gravata ainda está. Ela se lembra dele ter afrouxado ainda no carro, lembra-se da forma rápida como ele abriu o botão de cima, deixando seu pescoço respirar enquanto eles deixavam a coletiva de imprensa.

Felicity lentamente desfaz a gravata dele totalmente, seus dedos trabalhando para desfazer o nó e, então, seus olhos encontram os dele.

O ar praticamente solta faíscas entre eles, fazendo-o tangível, tornado-se mais quente a cada segundo que passa, no que ela tira a gravata dele.

Oliver fica perfeitamente parado enquanto ela se movimenta.

Eles nunca deixam de se olhar, no que Felicity abre suas mãos em cima do peito dele, enterrando suas unhas levemente. O rosto dele enrijece infimamente, apenas o suficiente para ela perceber os músculos se contraírem sobre suas mãos. Mas a forma como os olhos deles brilham com interesse, a forma como seu queixo de aperta... Oh, aquilo prova o quão profundamente ela o está afetando.

Ela guarda aquilo para o futuro, enquanto começa a desabotoar sua camisa. O ar ao redor deles fica ainda mais denso e ela só consegue chegar até o terceiro botão antes de ficar sem paciência.

Ela tem que tocar ele.

Felicity enfia suas mãos, deslizando-as por baixo de sua segunda-pele. Ele está _quente –_ a pele dele queima em suas palmas – e ela está ofegante com essa sensação. Os olhos dela nunca deixam os dele, enquanto ela corre os dedos pelas cicatrizes que ela já tinha memorizado há tempos – elas ainda são ásperas, como se ele nunca tocasse elas – antes de voltar suas mãos para o pescoço dele novamente.

E apenas quando ela sente o quão tenso os músculos dele estão e como seu queixo está contraído, que ela chega a conclusão de como ele está no limite.

Ele está tremendo agora, como se estive lutando contra ele mesmo, segurando-se, agarrando-se no mínimo de autocontrole que ele ainda tem.

"Você está tremendo," Felicity sussurra, repetindo as palavras que ele disse mais cedo. Sua única resposta é cerrar os olhos, prendendo ela no mesmo lugar – e uau, aquilo faz coisas com ela.

Felicity se desloca, movendo suas pernas para que uma fique pressionada entre as dele. Sua respiração muda, ficando mais curta, quando ela se encosta no pilar, roçando até seu vestido subir...

"O que..." Oliver consegue falar antes de ranger os dentes, seus olhos fechados vibrando enquanto ele se perde no toque dela. Ele inclina sobre ela, como se precisasse chegar mais perto. Um sentimento de poder corre por ela por saber que ela pode fazer isso com ele – ela consegue fazer isso com ele – e, possivelmente, essa sensação explode quando ela roça sua coxa em sua ereção.

"Oh, Deus," ele geme, seus lábios estremecendo, roçando seu corpo contra o dela, fazendo ambos suspirar. As mãos deles passam ao redor dela até o pilar e ele a agarra firmemente, sussurrando, "Felicity, se você não parar, nós não vamos deixar essa adega." Sua boca está bem próxima à sua orelha e o ar que sai de sua respiração faz com a pele dela se arrepie, mas a inebriante sensação de saber que é ela quem está comprometendo a usual reação estoica dele é mais do que suficiente para centralizá-la.

Ela vira a cabeça com um suave, "Oh?" - posicionando-se de uma forma para que pudesse ver a guerra pelo autocontrole passando pelo rosto dele.

Ambos sabem muito bem que ficar aqui em baixo não é uma opção para nenhum dos dois. Não agora. Enquanto a ideia é altamente atrativa - além de atrativa, é tão apelativa que ela poderia até sentir o gosto – existe também uma grande parte dela que quer voltar lá para cima, para perto da filha deles.

Mesmo assim... Ela ama sentir ele assim, tão afetado que ele tem que enfiar os dedos na madeira do pilar, provavelmente deixando permanentemente marcas com suas unhas, num esforço para se manter controlado.

Oliver lentamente abre seus olhos, encarando-a com uma intensidade de chegar quebrar ossos. "Felicity..."

"Não aqui embaixo."

"Oh, mas..." Ela movimenta-se de novo, levantando a perna ainda mais para o alto. Oliver chia, suas mãos voando para os quadris dela num tentativa de pará-la

"A primeira vez que eu fizer amor com você" ele sussurra, olhando para ela, "Será numa cama." Ela se esquece de como respirar com a promessa nos olhos dele. "E você estará completamente nua... Nua embaixo de mim." Oliver se move para frente, simultaneamente pressionando o corpo dele contra a perna dela, enquanto também, levanta ainda mais o vestido dela até sua perna massagear a parte interna das coxas delas, fazendo ela tremer. "Onde eu possa ver..." Seus lábios estão sobre os delas e, então, ele finaliza com, "E _sentir_ cada pedaço de você."

Oh. _Deus_.

Uma imagem dela espalhada na cama deles, os lençóis envolvendo as pernas dela, ele sobre ela, os olhos deles sendo atraídos pelo corpo nu dela, seguidos rapidamente por suas mãos... Sua _língua_...

"Não aqui" ela concorda, sua voz fraquejando levemente.

Ele lhe dá um beijo casto, completamente oposto ao que eles tinham feito.

Ela tinha total certeza que ele tinha pretendido se mover depois disso, afastar-se, recompor-se e permitir que ela fizesse o mesmo, exceto... Exceto que isso não era uma opção, não mais. Algo lhe diz que essa _nunca_ será uma opção - enquanto eles tiverem uma oportunidade, eles irão agarrar.

"Oliver," ela consegue dizer antes dos lábios dele encontrar-se com os dela novamente.

Felicity geme, abrindo-se para ele assim como ele se abre para ela, suas línguas encontrando-se no meio. Há traços da pasta de dente e enxaguante bucal que usou de manhã, mas a maior parte é ele, puramente _Oliver_.

Mais, mais, mais...

Mas antes que tudo perca o controle novamente, antes deles se aproveitarem do pilar, eles se forçam a recuar.

"Não aqui embaixo," Oliver repete, sacudindo a cabeça. Ela não tem certeza se ele está dizendo isso para ele mesmo ou para ela, ou para ambos. Provavelmente ambos, porque se eles continuarem se tocando daquela maneira, ela não vai querer parar novamente.

Com respirações entrecortadas, eles deixam o outro ir.

Oliver coloca ela em pé novamente, afastando-se alguns passos, seus olhos nunca deixando os dela. Eles lentamente reajustam suas roupas, ela suavizando o amassado, que definitivamente não irá sair tão rápido assim, ele abotoando sua blusa novamente. Ele arranca a gravata, enrola e coloca em seu bolso. Felicity observa cada movimento dele, seus olhos se prolongando um pouco em sua calça avantajada.

 _Logo._

Enquanto ela puxa o cabelo para amarrar novamente, ele a observa intensamente.

É um milagre, realmente, que eles ainda consigam manter as mãos longe um do outro... Muito embora, apenas ver o cabelo dele bagunçado, faz ela ter vontade de bagunçá-lo ainda mais.

"Então," Felicity começa, sua voz rouca, quando ela finalmente olha ao redor novamente. Nossa, essa adega é enorme. "Vinho."

"Pegue o que você quiser," Oliver diz, enfiando as mãos no bolso. Ela olha para ele, notando que as mãos dele estão cerradas e a ideia de que ele tem que fazer isso para se controlar e não tocá-la novamente, enche ela de emoção.

"Qualquer coisa, hein?" Felicity pergunta, andando até uma das prateleiras. Ela ignora quão "líquidas" estão suas pernas, assim como a evidente umidade entre suas coxas, enquanto ela pega uma garrafa. Quando ela vê o rótulo, seus olhos se arregalam e ela se vira para ele. "Você sabe quanto isso custa?"

Oliver dá de ombros, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, seus olhos mal olhando para a garrafa. É a reação exata que ela tinha esperado, levando-se em conta. O gesto relembra a ela o pequeno dar de ombros que ele tinha lhe dado na primeira missão juntos, quando Diggle tinha perguntado a ela, _"Você realmente não tem ideia do quão rica a família dele é, não é?"_ Ela sorri com isso e Oliver inclina a cabeça em questionamento.

"Apenas relembrando daquele leilão," Ela explica, "Com aquelas joias que você..." Felicity estala os dedos. "Comprou apenas assim." Eles compartilham um sorriso antes de se virar para o rack, colocando a garrafa de volta. "Tudo bem, vamos ver..." Ela escaneia a prateleira, pensando que tinha que ser tinto, quando a memória é acionada. Felicity se vira para ele. "Não há, por exemplo, um Lafite Rothschild? O 1982?"

Oliver gargalha, quase em surpresa. "Existe." E então ele estremece, um rubor leve colorindo suas bochechas. "Embora... A caça ao tesouro que eu falei para você aconteceu há dez anos."

"Oliver Queen," Felicity segura a respiração com falsa ofensa. "Você me subornou com algo que você nem mesmo tinha."

"Eu ia comprar para você," ele admite.

"O que nunca aconteceu," Felicity aponta e ele abaixa a cabeça com um sorriso envergonhado. Ela o vê contraindo seu rosto e é tão fofo que ela não consegue evitar o sorriso. "Todo trabalho por nada. Você esqueceu, não foi?"

"Não," Oliver diz, olhando para ela novamente. "Não, eu não esqueci. Eu esqueci naquele momento," Ele emenda, e antes que ela se mova para falar _'Aha!'_ , ele para ela. "O que não vai mais acontecer, nunca mais. Mas eu me lembrei depois." Ele sorri. "Eu, na verdade, pensei sobre isso no meio da noite, alguns meses atrás." Felicity levanta a sobrancelha com aquilo e Oliver rola os olhos, rindo. "Não dessa forma. Eu e Digg estávamos patrulhando e você estava dizendo a ele, pelo sistema, a melhor maneira de tirar mancha de vinho do carpete."

Ela se lembra dessa noite. Ela tinha começado a explicar que ela não tinha muita experiência com isso, apesar das instruções passo-a-passo, mas que ela sabia o suficiente para afirmar que o método que ela tinha achado online – com seus próprios ajustes – funcionavam muito, muito bem. Em roupas também. E lençóis.

"Eu estava pensando muito sobre você naquela época," Oliver diz, sua voz baixa.

Seu estômago faz aquele giro até o chão, deixando seus joelhos moles. "Você estava?"

"Eu estava." Ele encara ela e Felicity pode jurar que é como se ele estivesse tocando ela novamente. Ela pode, na verdade, sentir as mãos dele sobre ela... Em sua cintura e em seu lábios... O caminho que seu dedo tinha traçado em seus seios, a boca na dela...

Oliver lambe os lábios, adicionando, "Eu encomendei uma garrafa, eu não conseguia achar um lugar que vendesse uma caixa dele. Era para ter sido entregue na Verdant, na verdade. Ainda deve estar lá."

"Ah é?" Felicity responde lentamente. "Bem, nós devemos, provavelmente, checar a situação desse vinho."

"Nós devemos," ele concorda. Seus olhos escurecendo de desejo. "Nós definitivamente devemos."

Oliver segura sua mão para puxá-la em direção a ele. Ele a vira de forma que suas costas estejam encostadas em seu peito e então envolve os braços ao redor dela novamente, puxando ela totalmente contra ele. Ela segura a respiração - ele ainda tem uma meia ereção, mas quando ele pressiona o corpo dele nas costas dela, com uma insistência que faz ambos ofegantes, ela sente a ereção dele começar a esticar a calça dele novamente. Felicity envolve os braços ao redor dos dele.

Como se ele não tivesse parado de tocar nela, o mesmo calor atravessa o corpo dela novamente.

"Sabe..." A língua do Oliver move-se sobre a orelha dela – ele não está mais sendo tímido ou fofo ou mirando para distraí-la. Agora, ele está em descarado ataque, um que ela está caindo com alarmante rapidez. "Eu acho que quero saber qual é o sabor dele em você."

"Em... mim?" Ela repete atordoada, virando o rosto para ele, procurando pela deliciosa sensação da barba dele roçando nela.

"Mm-hmm," Oliver sussurra, acariciando a lateral do pescoço dela, fazendo ela tremer. Seus mamilos ficam ainda mais duros e ela sente o pulsar entre suas pernas crescendo novamente. "Eu estava pensando sobre... Derramar vinho..." Ele arrasta seus lábios para a garganta dela. "E lamber ele todo."

Pensar na língua dele limpando o vinho de seu peito, da sua barriga... Entre suas pernas...

"Nossa..." Ela murmura.

"Mas primeiro..." Ele pressiona um super beijo na lateral do pescoço dela e, então, se endireita. Felicity quase cambaleia, mas ele não a solta, mantendo-a segura, no que seus olhos se abrem rapidamente. "Nós precisamos encontrar outro vinho para hoje à noite."

 _Outro vinho._

"Certo." Felicity confirma com a cabeça."Vinho."

Leva alguns minutos para ela acalmar o desejo que a deixa no limite – ele tinha que falar sobre realmente lamber o vinho nela, não tinha?

"Vinho," Ela diz novamente, porque essa deve ser a única palavra que sua boca é capaz de formar naquele momento, que não seja o nome dele ou _"Oh, sim, por favor"_ e tão pouco uma daquelas opções que parecem contraproducente no momento. Ou muito produtivas, dependendo do ponto de vista.

"Vinho," ele concorda, e quando ela olha para ele, quando ela vê o sorriso malicioso em seus lábios, Felicity rola os olhos, o que faz ele rir ainda mais.

Ela aponta para o lado oposto do corredor em que eles estão severamente, "Você ficará ali, senhor."

"Sim, senhora."

Ugh, ele pretendendo ser todo cortes não ajuda em nada. Por que ele falar a palavra _"senhora"_ deixa ela tão excitada? É tudo o que ele faz? Ela meio que acha que pode ser.

"Eu falo sério."

Oliver apenas concorda, mas antes dela ir até o fim, ele agarra ela e dá mais um beijo.

Ela sente da cabeça aos pés e ele a deixa ir novamente.

Pelos próximos minutos, eles simplesmente olham. Para os vinhos, não um para o outro, o que pode ser considerado uma vitória. Felicity ressalta algumas coisas sobre as garrafas que ela está olhando, enquanto Oliver, essencialmente, circula próximo a ela, pacientemente esperando ela fazer sua escolha.

Escolher apenas _uma_ , no entanto, está se transformando numa tarefa impossível.

Felicity estava preste a pegar uma garrafa e declarar o vencedor quando ele interrompe o silêncio.

"Então..." Ele começa, atraindo a sua atenção. Ele olha para o rótulo do vinho depois olha para ela novamente. "Quem é Cooper?"

Tudo dentro dela congela.

 _Aquilo_ é a última coisa que ela estava esperando – literalmente a última coisa – e ela não tinha ideia como responder a ele.

Felicity para, vagamente percebendo que sua mão ainda estava pairando sobre a garrafa que ela estava prestes a pegar. Ela puxa a mão de volta, fechando o punho.

 _Cooper_.

Bem, essa era a parte de seu passado que ela nunca, nunca queria tocar de novo, no entanto, o Furacão Donna meio que tinha explodido esse segredo em pedaços.

Felicity estremece, lembrando-se da pergunta de Donna - _"Ela é filha do Cooper, baby?"_

"Você escutou isso, não foi?" Ela pergunta, tentando ganhar mais tempo para responder. Infinitamente. Infinitamente seria a preferência, realmente.

Oliver sorri, dando de ombros. "Estou apenas curioso." É incrível o quanto ela pode, de repente, ver as diferenças entre o "dar de ombros" – os de mais cedo eram divertidos, no calor do momento, criados para manter o clima leve, mas este... Este era o oposto de despreocupado, apesar da intenção em sua voz. "É que me fez perceber que eu não sei muito sobre a sua vida antes de você ser mudar para Starling City."

Mentira e ambos sabem disso. Quantas noites eles tinham passado nos _comms_ , preenchendo o silêncio com conversas sem pé nem cabeça, que geralmente envolvia histórias bobas da vida dela em Las Vegas e, depois, no MIT? _Muitas_. Mas nenhuma tinha envolvido Cooper. De propósito. Ela mal se permite pensar sobre ele, muito menos falar. Porque pensar sobre _aquilo_... Faz seu estômago revirar. Tinha sido mais fácil afastar o passado mais cedo porque sua mãe já sabia de tudo, mas agora que era apenas eles, no silêncio singelo da adega de vinhos...

O ácido sobe pelo seu estômago.

Oliver deve ter sido capaz de ver em seu rosto porque ele instantaneamente dá um passo atrás, lambendo seus lábios, como se não quisesse forçar uma barreira que não era lugar dele pressionar.

"Você não precisa me dizer."

"Não," Felicity diz. Ela sorri, mas isso é certo. Ela estende a mão e pega um vinho da prateleira. "Eu quero."

E, para surpresa dela, é verdade. Apesar do fato de fazê-la se sentir como se ela estivesse abrindo uma ferida, ela quer que ele saiba. É mais um lembrete do quanto tinha mudado nesses últimos dias. Ela não teria sido tão aberta e deixado ele entrar dessa forma há apenas alguns dias.

Quando as sobrancelhas dele se levantam levemente, seus olhos se abrem com interesse, ela se questiona o que ele deveria estar pensando desde que Donna trouxe Cooper à tona – o pensamento de qualquer outra pessoa sendo pai da Ellie que não seja o Oliver é como uma faca em seu coração; Felicity se pergunta se Oliver se sente da mesma forma desde que Donna fez a pergunta, apesar de ambos saberem o quão louco essa ideia seria.

"Cooper," Ela diz, "Ele era meu ex-namorado. Na faculdade."

Seus olhos se suavizam e ele repete, "Era?"

"Você escutou minha mãe lá cima?" Ela pergunta, segurando o rack dos vinhos como se fosse a única coisa mantendo ela em pé. O que é, mais ou menos verdade, porque quanto mais ela revive essas memórias, mais ela se sente revirar por dentro... Mas não pela razão que ela esperava. Ela concorda com a cabeça e diz, "Ele morreu há alguns anos."

"O que aconteceu?"

Ela abre a boca para responder, mas suas palavras lhe escapam, quando elas ainda se recusam a sair, Felicity solta uma risada de desconforto. Ela não tinha falado sobre Cooper com ninguém, não desde quando aconteceu. Ela sente sua reação natural de parar e apenas dizer a ele que ele morreu, para esconder a dor, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela não quer fazer isso. É como uma ferida que não tinha sido curada da forma certa e ela quer abrir de volta, para deixá-la curar corretamente desta vez.

É surpreendente e isso a deixa momentaneamente sem palavras.

Ele vê a sua luta e dá um passo em direção a ela, arrependimento em seu tom quando ele sussurra, "Felicity, você não..."

"Está tudo ok," Ela diz, contando-o. "Eu quero. Estranhamente. É... Eu apenas nunca tinha falado sobre isso." Ela deixa escapar uma risada depreciativa. "Eu mal me permito pensar sobre isso, muito menos... Usar palavras."

Oliver não diz nada, esperando, e ela aproveita esse momento, tentando organizar os pensamentos misturados. Depois de um segundo, no entanto, isso se prova inútil. _Dane-se._ Ela apenas começa a falar, dizendo a ele as primeiras coisas que passam pela cabeça. Como ela conheceu Cooper, como ele era basicamente perfeito para aquele momento da vida dela, por várias razões na verdade, tenta explicar as coisas que eles poderiam ter feito, as coisas que eles fizeram, tentando salvar o mundo numa hackeada por vez.

"Eu acho..." Felicity para e sacode a cabeça dela. "Eu acho que você poderia dizer que tinha sido minha primeira tentativa de ser uma heroína."

Aquilo faz Oliver sorrir e ele diminui a distância entre eles, envolvendo seus braços ao redor da cintura dela.

Felicity deixa a garrafa de vinho na prateleira e segura seus ombros.

Quando ela hesita novamente, Oliver gentilmente estimula ela. "O que aconteceu?"

A voz começa a sair um pouco engasgada de primeira, enquanto ela descreve a última investida deles, incluindo como Cooper acabou levando a culpa por ela.

"Mas foi ele quem apagou os créditos."

"E fui eu que deu acesso direto para isso," Felicity responde, sua voz crescendo mais grave. "Não foi só ele." Ele pressiona seus lábios para controlar a raiva e ela fecha os olhos. "Desculpe-me, eu não... Eu acho, eu não... Foi algo tão estúpido e eu estava com tanta raiva do o que ele fez, quando ele... E então, ele disse a eles que ele tinha escrito o vírus e eu..."

A voz do Oliver é suave quando pergunta, "Então, o que aconteceu com ele?"

"Ele, uh..." Felicity respira profundamente, engolindo o caroço que tinha se formado em sua garganta. Ela nunca tinha dito a ninguém _como_ Cooper tinha morrido, ela nunca falou as palavras em voz alta..."Ele se enforcou antes da sentença sair."

"Oh..." Ele respira. "Eu sinto muito."

"Eu também." Ela puxa o ar profundamente, deixando escapar fortemente, e sacode a cabeça. "Eu não tinha falado sobre o Cooper há muito tempo... Muito tempo e é... É estranho."

"Eu fico feliz por você ter me contado," Oliver sussurra, segurando ela próxima a ele. Ela se encosta nele.

"Eu também." Felicity sorri, um sorriso verdadeiro agora, alcançando seus olhos, no que ela olha para ele. "Eu tenho mantido isso por tanto tempo. Eu me sinto como se... Não sei, como se tivesse deixado algo ir."

Oliver concorda. "Eu sei o que você está sentido."

Felicity pensa novamente naquela manhã, dentro do castelo de travesseiros, quando ele tinha tentado explicar como se sentia com relação à Laurel e Sara.

Ela acredita nele.

"Bem." Felicity ri secamente. "Nada como falar sobre antigos amantes para chegar num clima romântico." Oliver deixa escapar uma risada baixinha, enquanto ela analisa a palavra amante. "Amantes. Soa bizarro não importa como se diga." Isso faz ele ri ainda mais e Felicity olha para ele. "Eu espero que eu não tenha acabado com o clima."

Oliver sacode a cabeça, o olhar suave ele está dando a ela prova do contrário. "Você não acabou." Mas o olhar no rosto dele muda e ela levanta as sobrancelhas em questionamento. Ele pressiona os lábios numa linha fina e diz, "Isso provavelmente pode soar incrivelmente egoísta, mas..." Felicity franze a testa, enquanto ele passa a mão pela base das costas dela, a outra no rosto dela. Ele olha para ela, seu dedo acariciando sua bochecha. "Eu quero que você saiba que quaisquer que sejam as experiências que você teve que passar, eu estou feliz por você ter passado."

A emoção deixa ela engasgada.

"Porque elas moldaram a pessoa que você é hoje." Oliver sorri, "E você sabe como eu me sinto sobre ela."

As palavras dele a envolvem, através dela, e ela se permite. Elas eliminam os resíduos de escuridão, deixando uma sensação de alma lavada. Ele não está tentando dizer que tudo bem, ele está fazendo algo que ela não tinha percebido que precisava – ele estava dizendo para ela que mesmo que doa, isso a fez quem ela é. E ele _gosta_ desta pessoa. É aceitação tão plena que faz seu coração se encher de amor por ele.

Felicity morde seu lábio, um rubor de prazer aparece em suas bochechas, ela se inclina em direção ao seu toque, envolvendo seus braços no pescoço dele.

"O mesmo se aplica a você, sabe?" Ela sussurra.

O rosto de Oliver enrijece levemente, mas ele não tenta esconder. Ele está tentando ser tão aberto quanto ela está sendo. Então, ele dá a ela um simples aceno com a cabeça, um sorriso e, então, ele a beija.

É gentil e ressoa profundamente dentro dela.

Felicity murmura quando eles separam. Ela pressiona sua testa na dele por um instante e finalmente se afasta. Ela não o deixa ir, mantendo seus dedos entrelaçados com os deles, puxando-o com ela, enquanto eles se viram, sem palavras, para as prateleiras de vinho. Ela tem plena certeza que nenhum dos dois estavam realmente olhando para as garrafas, mas tinha algo reconfortante naquele momento, ambos contentes apenas por estarem um com o outro.

Eles fazem seu caminho para o próximo corredor, ainda mais largo, como se uma fileira tivesse sido removida, e no lugar, há uma mesa longa e baixa. A madeira é clara, livre de poeira como as garrafas, e Felicity desliza a mão livre por ela, enquanto olha os vinhos.

"Já que estamos no assunto exs," Felicity diz, suavemente trocando o foco. Ela para, olhando para Oliver. "Como foi com Laurel hoje pela manhã?"

"Foi bem." Os olhos de Oliver passam pelos vinhos. "Melhor do eu pensei que seria, sendo honesto. Ela ficou chocada," ele acrescenta, "Quando eu disse que Ellie era do futuro."

"Isso não é algo que surge, geralmente, numa conversa casual." Felicity para. "A não ser que seja a gente."

Oliver sorri com aquilo e seus olhos se distanciam um pouco, como se ele estivesse novamente na sala com Laurel.

"Foi interessante," ele diz. "Por uma única razão, pelo menos."

"Qual?" Felicity fala baixinho, quando percebe que ele não está continuando.

"Quando eu vi como ela reagiu, eu apenas... Eu nunca..." Oliver olha para ela. "Eu sempre achei que havia algo estranhamente inevitável entre mim e Laurel. Como se nossas vidas estivessem nesse caminho bem particular e que nós seguiríamos não importando o que acontecesse. Ela sentia isso também e ela..." Ele sorri secamente. "Ela estava bem mais preparada para isso do que eu estava. Mesmo que parecesse que tinha sido escrito em pedra, eu sabia que não era para mim. Alguma parte de mim nunca quis aquele futuro com ela. Então, eu corri. Todas as vezes, eu corri. E se eu não estava correndo, eu estava fazendo algo para sabotar, qualquer coisa para afastá-la de mim, para tirar esse futuro do caminho, porque eu sabia que não era o que eu queria, mesmo que não estivesse disposto a encarar isso."

Oliver olha para ela e os olhos delas estão brilhando com a intensidade dos olhos dele, seu olhar se perde dentro do dela.

"Mas com você, Felicity... Mesmo antes de saber sobre a Ellie, mesmo antes de saber que eu poderia ter um futuro com você, que eu poderia até ser feliz... Eu já _sabia_. Eu sabia que você era para mim."

 _Uau._

Felicity respira fundo, ela não percebe seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas até piscar os olhos, quase permitindo que elas caíssem pelo seu rosto.

Oliver a puxa novamente para seus braços, abraçando-a até não existir mais espaço entre eles.

"Algo que eu aprendi na ilha..." Ele sussurra. O coração dela pula por um motivo totalmente diferente – ele nunca, _nunca_ tinha voluntariamente dado informação sobre a ilha. Jamais. "Eu tive que aprender a confiar nas minhas sensações. Eu tive que aprender a ouvir meus instintos, segui-los, algo que eu não era muito bom antes do Gambit afundar. Obviamente."

Um pequeno sorriso aparece nos lábios dela, mas isso é tudo que ela consegue fazer, intoxicada pelos olhos dele.

"Eu sabia, no segundo em que nos conhecemos, que poderia confiar em você," Oliver diz. "Com qualquer coisa. Foi isso que me fez voltar para você. Eu não pensava muito sobre isso naquela época. Tudo o que eu sabia era que existia uma pequena voz dentro da minha cabeça, a mesma voz que tinha salvado a minha vida mais vezes do que eu posso contar, dizendo que você era um refúgio seguro. E você é, Felicity. Eu nunca me senti tão seguro como eu me sinto quando estou perto de você, e isso é... Um sentimento que eu nunca achei que realmente fosse sentir, nunca."

Felicity congela, pura euforia e encantamento enchem ela.

Oliver ri e sacode a cabeça. "Eu nem sei o que era no começo, eu não reconhecia, até perceber que eu apenas sentia ao seu redor." Ele solta o ar profundamente, seu rosto fica sombrio. "Eu não posso ser grato pelo Zoom perseguir a Ellie através do tempo, algo tão perverso como aquilo tentando pegar minha filha, porque eu destruiria o mundo inteiro antes de deixar que algo aconteça com ela, para evitar que ela tenha que vê-lo novamente... Mas eu não sinto pesar por ele ter me trazido isso. _Você_. Minha família. E eu..." Oliver segura seu rosto. "Eu não acho que eu teria feita algo, Felicity. Eu sei que a existência da Ellie diz que sim, mas eu não sei como eu conseguiria passar por cima de mim mesmo, porque eu estava tão certo que eu não poderia ter você, que eu nunca poderia ser feliz assim. Que eu não me permitia _isso_..."

Um pequeno e alegre suspiro escapa dos lábios, enquanto Felicity sorri feliz para ele.

"Mas eu estou," Oliver termina. "Eu estou tão feliz e é por sua causa, é tudo por sua causa e eu... Eu amo a gente. Eu amo _você_."

"Oh, Oliver," Ela diz baixinho, o próximo som que ela faz é um mistura entre uma risada e um soluço, fazendo com que ele acaricie com seus dedos as bochechas dela. "Eu amo você. Eu amo tanto você, eu não posso..."

Ele não a deixa terminar. É como se no segundo que ele ouviu aquelas palavras, seu controle escapasse.

A boca do Oliver cobre a dela, engolindo o resto de suas palavras, seus dedos segurando ela tão firmemente que chega à doer, mas ao mesmo tempo ela quase não sente. Não, tudo o que ela sente é ele, pressionado contra ela, de repente ela não pode esperar mais. Ela não quer.

Felicity fica nas pontas dos pés, precisando ficar mais próxima, enrolando seus braços em volta dele, gemendo em sua boca, ambos se abrindo um para o outro, ao mesmo tempo.

A necessidade de mais cedo cai em cima deles, só que desta vez é tão mais forte. É mais exigente, fazendo bater uma inebriante batida nas veias da Felicity, ela se sente completamente sem poder contra isso, fazendo com que ela, de repente, arranhe ele, puxando ele ainda mais perto, colocando sua mão por dentro da gola de sua camisa, precisando sentir mais. Ela precisa sentir a pele dele contra a dela, e quando isso passa pela cabeça dela, ela se move para os botões da camisa dele.

Oliver se afasta com um desesperado, " _Deus, Felicity..._ "

Os lábios estão inchados e pulsando igual as batidas de seu coração, sangue correndo pelos veias. Ela não tinha terminado, ela se estica ainda mais, seus lábios encontrando o seu ponto de pulsação. Seu cheiro é do sabonete que tinha usado mais cedo e as primeiras gotas de suor, que sempre se acumulam depois de horas de treinamento... Oh Deus, fazendo ele ainda mais delicioso.

Oliver rosna, um braço envolvendo ela, o outro tentando alcançar algo...

 _A mesa._

Antes que ela pudesse compreender totalmente, Oliver agarra a cintura dela e a levanta como se ela não pesasse nada, fazendo o estômago dela revirar por duas razões totalmente diferentes – a súbita perda da gravidade, deixando-a tonta; mas a razão dominante é a reação visceral à força bruta dele. Acende algo nela que nem ela sabia que tinha... Mas oh, ela tem, e isso faz com que a necessidade dela por ele dispare ao céu, principalmente depois que ele a coloca na mesa e se posiciona por entre as suas pernas.

Felicity puxa seu vestido para cima, praticamente rasgando o tecido com sua pressa. Ela não percebe a forma como ele repuxa a pele da sua coxa – ela não se _importa_ – porque ela sabe que no instante que ela sentir ele por entre suas coxas novamente...

Ele pressiona seu corpo contra seu sexo quente, ela estremece, sua cabeça caindo para trás como um cortante, " _Ooh...!_ "

A cabeça dele cai em cima do peito dela, sua respiração ofegante dançando por sobre sua pele cada vez mais molhada, então Oliver a puxa para a beira da mesa, Ele pressiona seus quadris para frente, e _minha nossa_ , ela vê estrelas.

As mãos da Felicity procuram cegamente pelos seus quadris, com a urgência de puxá-lo ainda mais para perto. Ela agarra a blusa dele com punhos cerrados, roçando contra ele, fazendo ele se engasgar com o que parecia ser seu nome. Ele, de repente, afunda os dedos deles em seus quadris, segurando-a firme, enquanto começa a se movimentar contra ela, fazendo com que sua calcinha já úmida, corra pela sua já sensível abertura.

"Oh... Não pare, Oliver, isso é... por favor..."

Deus, ele está tão duro, bem parecido com ontem à noite, só que melhor.

Mas ela quer _mais_ , muito mais... E ele chega também a essa mesma conclusão.

"Droga," Oliver rosna, seus quadris parando. Ele deixa escapar uma risada curta, que soa tão cheia de desconforto e cheia de frustração, que Felicity quase estende a mão entre eles para agarrá-lo através da calça. Mas ele já está se movimentando para longe dela. Felicity assiste ele, seus olhos indo em direção de sua calça - ele está duro e existe uma mancha úmida de quando ele tinha roçado nela por cima de sua calcinha. Desejo enche ela, fazendo com que as pontas dos seus dedos formiguem, e ele percebe isso. Oliver sacode a cabeça, esfregando o seu rosto antes de dizer, "Nós temos que sair dessa droga de adega."

"Não." Felicity só consegue sacudir a cabeça negando. "Ou não."

Ela agarra a blusa dele e o puxa de voltar para entre as suas pernas, os lábios dela tocando os dele fortemente, no que ela levanta as suas pernas para cima, enrolando-se ao redor dele. Oliver rosna desesperadamente, dando o seu melhor, assim como ela, e logo...

Com uma sacudida de cabeça, Oliver se afasta o suficiente para sussurrar, "A primeira vez que eu fizer sexo com você não será numa mesa, Felicity."

"Eu não me importo onde vamos estar," Felicity responde apressadamente, beijando-o novamente. Ele geme, cedendo... Mas então, ele se afasta novamente. _"Oliver."_ Ele puxa as mãos que estavam nela e elas caem com um barulho em cada lado dos quadris dela, seus músculos contraídos, como se ele recusasse a se mover. Felicity estende a mão para tocar o rosto dele. "Eu não preciso de uma cama, Oliver, você é suficiente... Não importa onde. Você é tão, _tão_ mais que suficiente."

"Felicity, deixe-me..." Sua voz estão carregada com o mesmo desespero que ela está sentindo. Ela se inclina para frente, seus lábios tocando os deles. "Eu quero que seja perfeito e isso..."

"Qualquer coisa com você é perfeito," Ela responde. " _Qualquer coisa._ "

Oliver rosna novamente e suas mãos rangem a mesa, como se ele estivesse lutando contra a vontade de agarrá-la.

"Eu preciso disso," Ele responde. "Eu preciso ver você deitada na cama, seu cabelo espalhado e..."

Ela deixa escapar uma pequena risada – quem diria que Oliver Queen seria o romântico incurável entre eles?

"Eu acho que nós teremos tempo para isso, sabe," Ela responde, sua voz diminuindo com esse pensamento inebriante. Seus olhos vão para a boca dele, seu dedo acariciando o lábio de baixo. "Isto é apenas o começo, Oliver."

Um sorriso bobo aparece em seus lábios e ele concorda. Mas ele ainda não se deixa influenciar, nem mesmo um pouquinho. Ele não diz nada e encosta sua cabeça na dela... E então, como se tivessem vida própria, suas mãos encontram as coxas delas. Suas muito nuas coxas.

Felicity se esquece como respirar, seus músculos se contraindo como se ele a tivesse tocado com uma corrente de energia. Os dedos dele começam a mover-se, para cima... Para cima... Alisando sua pele e ambos olham para baixo, vendo a progressão deles.

Sua saia está enrolada ao redor dos quadris e casualmente enrugada, suas coxas peroladas em comparação ao material escuro. Suas pernas estão abertas, o tanto quanto ela pode, já que seus joelhos estão grudados nos quadris dele.

"Eu quero ter meu tempo," Oliver sussurra.

Felicity estremece. Os dedos dele acariciam a parte exterior das coxas dela, fazendo suas pernas apertar-se ao redor dele, antes dele mover as mãos ainda mais para cima. Elas fazem a mesma coisa de cada lado, deixando-a louca. Os dedos começam a fazer o caminho de volta...

"Oliver..."

"Eu quero..." Ele continua, ignorando ela, enquanto seus dedos acariciam a parte interna de suas coxas, " _Beijar_ cada centímetro seu... _Provar_ cada pedaço..."

Felicity geme.

Oliver não dá a ela a chance de fazer mais nada antes de se afastar, uma mão na lateral do pescoço dela, fazendo ela olhar para ele, enquanto ele deixa a outra mão escorregar por entre as suas pernas.

No instante em que seus olhos se encontram, sua mão se move o suficiente para roçar a frente de sua calcinha. Ela estremece - não é muito e ela não deveria sentir tanto, mas ela sente e é mais do que suficiente para enviar uma onda de prazer direto para o seu sexo. Os olhos dele se escurecem com algo bem carnal, e que ela sente até em seus ossos, ela quer _mais_.

Felicity já está longe demais para apreciar que ele está esperando por ela, como se ele quisesse ter certeza de que estar fazendo certo, como se ele quisesse que ela ditasse como continuar, não o contrário... Mas ela já está perdida.

Ela estende a mão para ele sem perceber, agarrando seu ombro, enfiando suas unhas em seus músculos, enquanto a outra mão encontra a dele, empurrando-o ainda mais para _perto_.

No instante que os dedos dele pressionam solidamente contra ela, ela chega quase a gritar, o som rapidamente se desfazendo num gemido baixo. É chocantemente mais erótico sentir a mão dele se movendo contra a dela, sabendo onde ele a está tocando e que ela o está segurando em sexo molhado, incitando-o, encorajando ele.

Ela está incrivelmente sensível, desde as constantes idas e vindas desde ontem à noite, pela necessidade aumentada, pela droga do "vida ou morte" que se mantém sempre à tona em sua estupidez... Ela está tão sensível e _pronta_ – ela já está pronta desde o momento em que ele perguntou mais cedo se ela estava ok.

Felicity abre as suas pernas, seus olhos nunca deixando ele, enquanto ela empurra a mão dele ainda mais por entre suas coxas. É tão íntimo, poderoso – _intenso_ , e ela rapidamente perde a noção de qualquer coisa que não seja os dedos dele, levemente mais duros, pressionados mais firmemente contra sua calcinha molhada. Os quadris dela se movimentam, fazendo com que os dedos dele escorreguem diretamente para cima do seu clitóris.

"Sim," Ela geme, acenando com a cabeça rapidamente. "Sim, sim, _sim_." Os olhos dela ficam trêmulos, quase fechando, mas ela os mantêm abertos, porque ela não consegue parar de olhar para ele. Ela não quer. Existe algo sobre o jeito como ele a observa, como se ele estivesse morrendo sem água e finalmente tivesse encontrado uma fonte. Ela sente como se ele a estivesse bebendo totalmente.

Oliver empurra totalmente sua mão até tocar totalmente nela. Sua palma está tão quente e firme, que ela consegue senti-la totalmente por sob sua calcinha. Os dedos dele deslizando levemente por entre a sua abertura, ela geme quando ele toca todos os pontos de prazer, fazendo com que suas paredes internas se contraiam fortemente.

O desejo de senti-lo por entre suas pernas, preenchendo-a, chega a _doer_.

Oliver mantém sua mão lá, deixando que ela roce nele. Ele se move tão lentamente que parece tortura, testando suas reações, vendo como ela gosta.

É _incrível_ , divino, erótico, intenso e _quente,_ ela não consegue respirar, mas não se importa... E então, ele pressiona a mão ainda mais para baixo, a parte mais alta da sua mão perfeitamente posicionada em seu clitóris.

"Oh Deus!" Ela geme, seus quadris se movendo contra ele. "Exatamente aí, exatamente aí!"

Felicity agarra a mão dele para mantê-lo parado e, depois, mover juntos, algo forte e pesado começa a serpentear dentro dela. É quente, um fogo crescente, espalhando-se pelo seu corpo, numa velocidade que ela não consegue acompanhar. Seus quadris se movimentam contra ele, os olhos dela fixos nele – ela está tão incrivelmente vulnerável, desnudando tudo para ele... _Querendo_ que ele veja tudo.

E isso apenas aumenta seu prazer, levando-a à um nível além do físico.

Oliver se inclina mais. Ele está surrando algo que ela não consegue ouvir com o rugido em seus ouvidos. Ele curva os dedos novamente, mas desta vez ele os coloca dentro de sua calcinha e desliza por entre seus lábios internos. A pressão de sua mão por si só já tinha sido suficiente para dissolvê-la numa massa de prazer, mas sentir a aspereza dos seus dedos, deslizando contra sua carne...

"Sim, sim... _Oliver_..."

As costas da Felicity doem, seus quadris se movimentando mais rápido, a mão dele acompanhando o ritmo dela, enquanto eles seguram um no outro.

Ela está tão perto...

Suas pernas começam a tremer com a intensidade do orgasmo que está sendo construído, seus músculos se contraindo em preparação.

"Não pare, não pare," Ela murmura, repetidamente, e no momento em que ela alcança o ápice, o prazer se espalha tão fortemente que a deixa sem respirar, ela grita o nome dele, alto o suficiente para ecoar na adega... E então, o tempo fica suspenso por um segundo. Ela, de repente, está consciente de tudo, desde o cheiro da madeira das prateleiras de vinho, da combinação do suor deles, da pele quente dele que passa pela camisa dele, e que ela usa para agarrá-lo no ombro, a mão dele segurando seu pescoço, seus olhos que nunca se deixam, os lábios dele que se movem enquanto ele sussurra seu nome como uma litania, as sobrancelhas dele cerradas, concentradas e o desejo dele...

Tudo amplifica a intimidade do momento para níveis inacreditáveis...

Felicity atinge o clímax.

Um grito ofegante rasga o ar quando ela goza, prazer correndo através dela, gravando ela de dentro para fora. Do mesmo jeito que faz ela subir, puxa-a para baixo, e a última coisa que ela tem consciência, naqueles segundos de felicidade, é Oliver a pegando quando ela colapsa, sussurrando "Eu amo você..."

Ela não tem certeza de quanto tempo se passa, mas quando ela finalmente abre seus olhos, ela percebe que seu rosto está pressionado contra o pescoço dele, os dedos dela curvados em sua blusa, os braços dele a envolvendo.

"Uau," Ela suspira. Ela puxa o ar, e mesmo que isso seja exaustivo, é muito bom poder respirar. "Aquilo foi... Uau."

"Você está bem?" Ele pergunta, pressionando um beijo molhado em sua testa.

Ela ri, uma risadinha de incredulidade, que diz tudo o que ela não consegue colocar em palavras ainda. "Sim, sim, ah sim, eu estou... Definitivamente bem."

Oliver ri. As mãos dele seguram o seu rosto, virando-a para ele. Ele a beija, ainda mais gentil e _perfeito_. Ela se senta, usando ele para se posicionar mais ereta, seus braços tremendo, como se seus ossos tivessem virado líquido.

Ela sacode sua cabeça - porque _uau_ , aquilo foi _intenso_ e ela não tinha ideia de que iria acontecer isso, como danado seria se eles realmente tivessem feito sexo?

"Incrível," Oliver responde, beijando-a de novo, parando-a antes dela comentar como o orgasmo tinha efetivamente removido o seu filtro cerebral.

Apenas quando ele se afasta, as mãos dele ainda nela – provavelmente porque ela parece tão instável quanto ela se sente – que ela percebe a ainda ereção dele pressionando sua coxa. E oh, aquilo lhe dá um prazer extra, que ela sente em seu sexo.

Felicity lambe seus lábios e levanta sua sobrancelha, deslizando o seu dedo no cós da calça dele. "Eu acho que há algo mais que precisamos fazer..."

"Ah não," Oliver agarra a mão dela, sacudindo a cabeça dele. "Eu não quero gozar na minha calça novamente."

A fala honesta e franca faz ela sorrir. "Eu poderia entender isso como um elogio, sabe."

"Você deve."

"Mas..." Ela volta novamente para a calça dele. "Eu não estou pensando em ser na sua calça, Oliver."

"Felicity..." Ele puxa o ar rapidamente, seu rosto cheio de luxúria, suas pupilas dilatando rapidamente... Mas então, ele se afasta. Oliver segura sua mão e dá nela um beijo rápido, mas forte. "A próxima vez que eu gozar, eu quero que seja dentro de você."

Se Felicity pensou, por um segundo, que ela não estaria pronta para fazer tudo novamente por pelo menos alguns minutos, ela estava errada.

Muito errada!

Desejo corre por ela, tão forte quanto antes - não, _mais forte_ , porque ela já teve mais uma prova de como funciona...

"E além disso... Você ainda me deve um encontro."

 _Encontro._

O coração dela está flutuando e ela sorri. "Está certo. Nosso último primeiro encontro."

"Nosso último primeiro encontro." Oliver repete, sorrindo, como se ele gostasse do gosto dessas palavras. "Vamos pegar o vinho..." Um beijo... "Algumas velas..." Beijo. "Alguma comida..." Ele dá mais um beijo nela antes de terminar com, "E então, vamos checar nossa filha."

Ela nunca vai se cansar de ouvir a frase _'nossa filha'_ dos lábios dele.

"Está perfeito," Felicity responde.

Ela sente uma emoção toda especial quando ela pensa em ver a Ellie, o que é simplesmente ridículo, mas ela não consegue evitar. Ela quer levantá-la em seus braços e enchê-la de beijos até ela deixar escapar aquela risadinha adorável. E que se tornaria em gritos cheio de felicidade porque Oliver envolveria os braços ao redor das duas, tentando beijá-las em suas bochechas ao mesmo tempo.

É incrível como ela consegue visualizar perfeitamente a cena.

Oliver dá nela mais um beijo demorado antes de ajudá-la a descer da mesa.

Leva um pouco de tempo para Felicity firmar suas pernas moles e ela segura Oliver por mais tempo do que ela queria – mentira – mas ele não reclama. Ao invés disso, ele ajeita os cabelos dela, olhando ela, o rosto dele suavizando. Ele está tão amarrotado e bagunçado como ela, seus lábios inchados dos beijos, suas bochechas rosadas, mas ao mesmo tempo... Ele está relaxado, quase um tanto despreocupado. É um pouco incompreensível tendo em vista o que eles tinham acabado de fazer – sério, considerando que apenas ela tinha gozado.

Ele parece estar completamente contente, com se tudo em seu mundo estivesse _certo_ e ela se emociona com isso.

Por um longo minuto, eles ficam ali, segurando um ao outro.

Oliver corre os dedos pelo rabo de cavalo dela antes de segurar o rosto dela. Dois pensamentos surgem na cabeça de Felicity: um, ela vai ter que refazer seu penteado novamente, e dois, ela pode sentir o cheiro dela nele. Essa uma última parte envia uma nova e borbulhante necessidade para o seu peito e ela agarra a blusa dele, ficando na ponta dos pés, encontrando os lábios dele.

Passam-se vários minutos antes deles finalmente pegarem aleatoriamente duas garrafas de vinho e fazerem o caminho de volta, subindo as escadas.

Os gritos felizes que eles ouviram quando se afastaram mais cedo, já não existe mais quando eles saem da adega. Faz saltar o coração da Felicity, ela não pode evitar. É inteiramente irracional, e ela sabe disso, porque eles estiveram lá embaixo por...

"Que horas são?" Felicity pergunta. O sol subiu ainda mais alto no céu, explodindo através das janelas abertas, inundando o corredor... Um corredor sem relógios, ela percebe. Uma casa inteira cheia de coisas que provavelmente são de valor inestimável e não há sequer um relógio. É como se eles _quisessem_ as pessoas desorientadas, perdidas no luxo. O pensamento não é completamente irracional; ela não duvida que a Moira Queen faça isso.

Cada um está segurando uma garrafa de vinho e Oliver troca de mão para que ele possa entrelaçar seus dedos com os dela, os olhos dele instantaneamente encontram um pequeno relógio de mesa em um dos quartos pelos quais eles passam.

"É um pouco depois das duas."

Uau, eles ficaram lá por quase uma hora. Definitivamente não pareceu tanto tempo.

E a casa está, estranhamente, silenciosa.

Oliver balança a cabeça, como se ele pudesse ler os pensamentos dela e puxa-a mais perto. "Está tudo bem."

A primeira reação da Felicity é: ' _Como você sabe disso?_ ', mas ela morde a língua, porque uma parte dela reconhece que ela está surtando apenas por surtar. Eles saíram por um tempo e agora a casa está em silêncio, está diferente de como eles tinham deixado. E ela também só quer muito, muito ver sua filha. Isso é tudo.

"Eu sei" ela responde. "Eles poderiam estar em qualquer lugar e nós ouviríamos alguma coisa, certo? Nós não estávamos tão longe, mas ficamos um pouco distraídos e..." O pensamento estúpido que talvez, enquanto ela estava fazendo tanto barulho lá embaixo, alguém aqui pudesse ter gritado, fica na cabeça dela e ela faz um rápido, "Ahh!" frustrado. Ela fecha os olhos, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele. "Estou surtando."

"Você está surtando."

"Eu não posso acreditar o quanto eu preciso vê-la" admite Felicity. Oliver solta um suave, "Eu também", antes dela continuar, "E eu estou querendo saber se parte disso é apenas minha necessidade de vê-la para ter certeza que ela ainda se lembra de mim. Que..." Felicity diz, parando quando ela sente os músculos tensos dele, "Eu sei que é ridículo. Mas não consigo evitar. Porque eu sou uma pessoa louca."

"Não, eu acho que sei o que você está dizendo."

"É como... É difícil para ir de zero ao sessenta, e quando estou longe dela, eu percebo o quanto é difícil. Nós perdemos aqueles anos em que quase não podíamos perdê-la de vista, porque ela era tão incrivelmente indefesa. Não que ela não seja indefesa agora - quero dizer, ela é assustadoramente ágil e inteligente para três anos de idade. Mas antes, havia o... Período de ligação" Felicity franze os lábios. "Nós não tivemos isso."

"Eu me sinto um pouco enganado também," Oliver diz, abrindo um sorriso tranquilo. Ela olha para ele e vê a mesma tristeza estranha que ela está sentindo no rosto dele. "Perdemos muito."

"E é ainda mais estranho porque tecnicamente não, sabe? Não é como se nós fizemos isso de propósito, por acidente ou qualquer coisa. Porque nós nem sabíamos que ela existia há poucos dias. Mesmo assim..."

"Você sabe o que eu penso?" Oliver fala à medida que chegam na cozinha. "Eu acho que tentar fazer sentido de uma situação que envolve crianças viajando no tempo é um pouco inútil."

Felicity bufa, empurrando a porta da cozinha. "Como se isso fosse me parar."

Oliver ri, enquanto ambos entram na cozinha. Os olhos da Felicity instantaneamente passam pelo espaço aberto, à procura de qualquer sinal da sua filha, mas a única pessoa lá dentro é a Raisa, que olha para cima de onde está cortando legumes na ilha de cozinha.

"Srta. Felicity e o Sr. Oliver, olá!".

"Oi, Raisa," Oliver responde pegando a garrafa de vinho que a Felicity estava segurando com seus dedos dormentes, e antes que ele possa terminar, "Você viu..." Raisa o interrompe.

"Eles estão na sala de estar, assistindo televisão," a mulher mais velha diz, um sorriso no rosto. Seus olhos estão na Felicity e quando ela se vira para dar-lhe um sorriso agradecido, Raisa levanta a mão para impedi-la. "Eu entendo completamente, Srta. Felicity".

"Obrigada", ela respira.

A mão do Oliver acaricia parte inferior das costas dela. "Você quer ir ver como ela está e eu chego já?"

"Sim" Felicity diz com uma avidez que faz Oliver sorrir. Ela se vira para ele para um beijo rápido. "Você pega a comida e eu vou pegar o bebê. Bem, eu não vou pegá-la, mas eu vou dar uma olhada nela. E ela não é exatamente um bebê, né? Mas ela é _meu_ bebê e..."

"Felicity", Oliver diz antes, cortando-a com outro beijo casto. "Vai lá."

"Certo. Fui."

Com um último beijo - porque ela não pode deixar de beijar aquele homem, isso está rapidamente subindo na sua lista de coisas impossíveis de não se fazer - Felicity faz o seu caminho para a sala de estar. As vozes da Raisa e do Oliver ficam ao fundo, Oliver pedindo se há alguma coisa rápida e fácil que ele pode levar com ele... Mas em breve, sua voz se foi e Felicity é atraída para a sala de estar como se fosse o centro de gravidade. E é mesmo. Porque é onde sua filha está, e é só quando Ellie está longe dela, que Felicity realmente entende o poder disso.

Ela mal teve a criança em sua vida, mas Felicity já sabe que a Ellie é seu mundo inteiro. Oliver está - e sempre estará - lá em cima, mas nada se compara a sua filha, e talvez seja por causa de tudo o que ela passou, mas é especialmente forte agora, tão forte que ela anda um pouco mais rápido.

A primeira coisa que a Felicity vê quando ela entra na sala de estar é que alguém fechou as cortinas, deixando o cômodo mais escuro, felizmente, é menos sinistro do que é reconfortante. E corresponde a cena que ela encontra. A Felicity precisa de um segundo para analisar a sala, para ver que Sara não está lá, mas que a Lyla está - se Felicity quer ser técnica, _há_ uma Sara na sala, mas ela é do tamanho de um feijão na barriga da sua mãe - e ela e o Diggle estão falando baixinho, pouco acima do barulho saindo da televisão.

Ambos param quando ela aparece.

"Oi, Lyla," Felicity diz, com o objetivo de dar a outra mulher um sorriso suave, mas ela só tem olhos para a Ellie.

Na verdade, ela mal ouve a Lyla dizendo "Ei, Felicity," porque tudo se concentra em sua filha.

Diggle está meio-esparramado no sofá, com a cabeça apoiada no encosto, com as pernas esticadas, ele está semi-horizontal, suficiente para que a criança que dorme em seu peito tenha um lugar para deitar.

Felicity morde o lábio para manter o som cheio de emoção que quer sair de sua boca. O Diggle olha para ela com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Ellie é tão pequena esparramada na enorme estrutura dele. E ao vê-la ali instalada, algo no coração da Felicity acalma seus nervos. Porque Ellie está totalmente em paz, completamente despreocupada com sua própria segurança, ela usa tio Digg como seu colchão e Felicity não consegue pensar em nenhum lugar do mundo, que não seja nos braços do Oliver, que sua menina possa estar mais segura e protegida.

"Ei," cumprimenta o Digg. Ele cuidadosamente verifica seu relógio antes de levantar uma sobrancelha. "Isso foi rápido. Vocês não sabem como fazer uma pausa."

"Nós ficamos fora por quase uma hora," Felicity responde, indo na ponta dos pés até eles. Ellie está dormindo como um anjo, seu longo cabelo uma bagunça, o vestido enrugado, uma mancha de sorvete seco em sua bochecha. E ela está babando em todo o peito do Digg, tanto que Felicity não pode deixar de rir. Ela se inclina e pressiona um beijo suave na têmpora da Ellie, alisando o cabelo para trás, antes de limpar a baba. É engraçado que anteriormente ela hesitou quando ela tinha visto as lágrimas e ranho seco em todo o rosto da Ellie depois de seu pesadelo, mas agora, é como ela estivesse limpando sua filha por toda a sua vida. Ela nem sequer pensa duas vezes, ela só faz, secando os dedos sobre seu próprio vestido, ela diz, "Você vai estar nadando aqui em breve, John."

Diggle ri em voz baixa, olhando para a menina. "Ela puxou a mãe."

Felicity se agacha diante deles e ela diz em um sussurro ofendido, "Eu não babo."

"Certo. E quantas vezes eu voltei para a _foundry_ para encontrar você desmaiada na sua mesa?" Ela ia responder, mas Diggle lhe corta novamente: "E quantas vezes você acordou e gritou com você mesma porque você não queria uma repetição da vez que você babou em todo o seu teclado?"

"Isso só aconteceu, só... Algumas vezes." Ele ri, fazendo com que o pequeno corpo da Ellie salte para cima e para baixo por um segundo. Sua respiração quase não muda, ela está completamente apagada. Felicity sorri, passando a mão sobre as costas da Ellie. Ela percebe que a Moira e Donna também estão sumidas. "Você viu a minha mãe?"

Diggle balança a cabeça. "Não, mas acho que Sara encontrou com ela e a mãe do Oliver. Eu as ouvi falando no corredor. Sara..." Ele ri. "Ela mais ou menos explicou onde vocês dois estavam e o que estavam fazendo, o que eu tenho certeza, fez elas correrem na direção oposta. Não tenho certeza de onde elas estão agora."

Felicity balança a cabeça, optando por _não_ pensar sobre o fato de que as mães deles se tornaram, instantâneas, amigas de infância ou que Sara, muito provavelmente, deixou fortemente implícito o que eles estavam fazendo... _Quase_ o que eles estavam fazendo, na verdade.

Em vez disso, ela sorri para Ellie, que nem se mexe. "Eu vejo que o açúcar voltou com vingança."

"Foi mesmo" Diggle concorda. Ele se mexe, acomodando-se mais no sofá antes de levantar uma sobrancelha para Felicity. "Mais uma razão para que você possa dar o fora daqui."

Felicity pisca para a dispensa súbita. "O que?"

Ele acena para a porta de onde ela veio. "Vá encontrar aquele seu tolo e mau humorado, e desfrutem a babá de graça."

"Digg..."

"Felicity", Diggle diz, seu tom numa mistura estranha de exasperação e compreensão. "Se há uma coisa que eu aprendi sobre estar com alguém quando as apostas são tão altas, é que você não pode distinguir alto de baixo..." Ele olha para a Lyla com um olhar tão íntimo e pessoal que Felicity quase olha para outra direção. "É que você tem que aproveitar esses pequenos momentos. Você tem que apreciá-los, porque são aqueles poucos segundos que fazem todo o drama valer à pena." Ele olha para Felicity intencionalmente. "Então dê o fora daqui."

"Tão romântico, Johnny," Lyla acrescenta.

"Deu certo com você, não é?" Diggle pergunta com um sorriso, o que faz a Lyla bufar um suave, "Ha", que conta Felicity tudo o que é preciso saber sobre o significado por trás das palavras do Diggle.

Eles se conheceram em uma zona de guerra, literalmente, se apaixonaram, se casaram, e do pouco que ela conseguiu tirar do Diggle, no segundo em que as coisas se acalmaram, os dois perceberam que não sabiam como estar com o outro sem uma guerra. Esta era sua maneira de lhe dizer que, enquanto eles levaram um longo caminho para chegar lá, ele descobriu que há uma maneira de vencer, de contornar isso, subir acima disso. Porque enquanto ela e Oliver se conhecem há muito tempo e já compartilharam tanto, unindo-se como eles fizeram nos últimos dias... Bem, ou eles podem pegar a que rota John e Lyla fizeram ou eles podem pegar para outra.

Ele é um forte defensor de outra rota.

"Você está certo" resolve Felicity. "Você está muito certo."

"Claro que eu estou. Estou sempre certo, não é?" Diggle responde. Ambas, Lyla e Felicity, lhe dão um tapa com isso e ele solta um, "Ai."

Felicity balança a cabeça para ele, seus olhos encontram a Ellie, antes de se lembrar de todos os momentos divertidos que aconteceram. Ela se vira para Lyla com um brilhante, "Parabéns. Pela gravidez."

A Lyla fica de olhos arregalados, ela ainda não está acostumada com as pessoas sabendo - o que é compreensível, considerando que todo mundo disse que ela estava grávida, graças a uma criança do futuro - mas ela ainda sorri. "Obrigada. Você também." Todo o corpo da Felicity endurece, porque _o que?_ Lyla inclina a cabeça na direção da Ellie e... Bem, sim, parabéns por seu novo bebê, também. "Isto não é exatamente como eu imaginei dizendo a todos... Embora eu gosto do que fez com o grandalhão aqui."

A testa de Diggle franze. "E o que fez comigo?"

"Você ficava verde toda vez que nós conversávamos sobre isso," Lyla diz com um sorriso irônico, sua mão acariciando sua barriga. "É como se ouvir Ellie falar dela, tornou tudo mais real. Agora ele está completamente relaxado, onde antes, ele passou a maior parte do tempo hiperventilando."

"Eu não estava hiperventilando," Digg argumenta. "Eu estava... Me preparando para correr atrás de um bebê."

Lyla ri, balançando a cabeça para ele, quando ela se aproxima mais para dar um tapinha na coxa dele. "Aham, Johnny. Claro."

"Eu estava. Os bebês são rápidos."

"Ei."

Oliver.

Felicity olha na direção dele, assim que ele aparece trás dela. Ela não tinha sequer ouvido ele entrar. Ele acena para Lyla e depois para o Digg antes dos olhos dele irem para a Ellie. A maneira como seu rosto suaviza faz derreter o coração da Felicity, ele coloca a mão no ombro da Felicity, antes de se inclinar para dar um beijo suave nas costas da Ellie. A criança nem sequer se move, mas ela soltou um suspiro mais pesado, que soa quase como um pequeno ronco. É tão bonitinho.

Felicity olha para cima, assim como Oliver olha para ela.

A intensidade súbita em seus olhos faz seu coração pular uma batida. Ela pisca, seu estômago se contrai, mas tão rápido quanto acontece, já se foi e ele está olhando de volta para o Diggle.

"Tudo certo?" Oliver pergunta.

"Sim" Diggle responde com paciência exagerada. "E olhe..." Sem mexer muito a Ellie, Diggle enfia a mão no bolso e tira o telefone, acenando para os dois. "Eu já tenho algo preparado para lhe enviar se alguma coisa der errado. E não vai", acrescenta quando ele vê mudança no rosto da Felicity. "Lyla está aqui e Sara também."

"Nós temos tudo sob controle," Sara diz por trás deles. Felicity pula. Ela não tinha ouvido ela também. Honestamente, as pessoas são muito leves com seus pés por aqui. Sara entra, sorrindo para forma adormecida da Ellie. "E nós cuidados da docinho. Saiam daqui."

"Deem o fora daqui" altera Diggle.

Um meio sorriso ilumina o rosto do Oliver com isso, seus olhos encontrando a Sara. Eles compartilham um olhar, um que diz muito mais do que a Felicity acabara de ouvir. Os dois vieram da cozinha?

"Vamos," Oliver diz, oferecendo Felicity sua mão. Ela aceita e ele a puxa para cima com ele. Ele sorri para o Diggle, em seguida, Sara, e depois Lyla. "Obrigado, pessoal."

"Sim, sim", Sara diz, revirando os olhos, enquanto acena para eles. "Agora vá."

"Estamos indo, estamos indo," Oliver diz, enquanto a Felicity começa, "Se alguma..."

"Oh meu Deus, vocês são horríveis" Sara interrompe com uma risada. "Nós sabemos."

Felicity e Oliver se movem, ao mesmo tempo, ambos tocando as costas da Ellie. A menina finalmente se move, mas é só para coçar o rosto, a mão fechada, que ela usa para esfregar o nariz, antes de ficar quieta novamente.

"Tchau, querida", sussurra Felicity, ganhando um sorriso encantado do Diggle, uma aparência suave da Lyla e um aceno da Sara.

Oliver pega a mão da Felicity e eles finalmente saem.

Quando eles chegam ao corredor, Felicity vê uma grande cesta no meio do caminho. Ela não pode evitar o sorriso estúpido que aparece em seu rosto. Ele não estava brincando sobre o piquenique. Um piquenique de verdade. Com uma cesta de piquenique. Quem ainda possui uma cesta de piquenique? Excitação borbulha dentro dela novamente quando Oliver pega a cesta.

"Então, onde exatamente estamos indo para o nosso encontro?" Felicity pergunta.

A resposta dele é dar-lhe um beijo. Felicity espera que seja um rápido, simples, um aviso para o que será, provavelmente, o melhor primeiro encontro de toda a sua vida, mas não é rápido, nem é simples.

No segundo em que os lábios dele tocam os dela, tudo some, a sensação dele pressionado contra ela, de repente, faz eles estarem de volta na adega, quando a única coisa que existia era uma necessidade insistente, fazendo-a sentir como se estivesse queimando de dentro fora.

Oliver a puxa para mais perto, envolvendo o braço livre em torno dela, a enorme mão dele se espalhando pela parte inferior das costas dela, antes dele fazer um punho fechado em seu vestido quando ele a segura, inclinando as costas dela em seus braços, como se estivesse mergulhando ela.

Ela nunca se sentiu mais segura em toda a sua vida.

Quando finalmente se separam, Felicity está mais do que um pouco atordoada.

"Oh... Tá bom. Então..."

"Acho que devemos ir lá para cima" diz Oliver. "Para o nosso quarto."

Uma inundação de sensações dispara seu coração e ela concorda com a cabeça sem pensar duas vezes.

"Lá em cima é bom. No andar de cima é muito... Muito bom."

No segundo em que a porta fecha atrás deles, a fechadura clicando de volta no lugar, eles param.

É a primeira vez que eles ficam sozinhos naquele ambiente. Eles sempre tinham a Ellie com eles, seja ela aninhada entre eles na cama ou apagada em frente à televisão ou escondida dentro do castelo de travesseiros, nunca tinha sido só eles.

O quarto parece, de repente, ser bem maior e os olhos dele fazem uma varredura por um rápido segundo – desde o sofá sem as almofadas e a manta abandonada em frente à televisão, a uma das meias da Ellie no chão e o castelo de travesseiros ainda firme e forte. Os vestígios das atividades e vida que esse quarto nunca tinha visto antes da Ellie estão espalhados por todos os lados. Ele olha ao redor antes dos seus olhos irem para a cama. A muito desarrumada e bem usada cama, com lençóis brancos e montanhas de travesseiros que ainda estavam empilhados juntos, como se mesmo dormindo, ele e Felicity não conseguissem se separar.

Felicity se mexe junto dele, atraindo sua atenção novamente. Ela está mexendo displicentemente com uma de suas unhas rosadas, mordendo seu lábio, enquanto olha para a cama também. Oliver, de repente, percebe-se muito, muito consciente que seus dedos estão lentamente ficando dormentes no lugar que ele está agarrando a cesta de piquenique.

Eles tinham vindo bem, enquanto subiam as escadas, suas mãos juntas, ambos sorrindo. Felicity tinha se inclinado para beijar seu ombro, fazendo com que ele a puxasse próximo o suficiente para retornar o gesto – em sua boca – mas ela se moveu no último segundo, fazendo com que ele beijasse o seu nariz. Eles estavam muito bem, caminhando pelo corredor, mas agora... Agora que eles estavam no quarto, com a porta fechada atrás deles...

De repente, tudo se torna mais real.

Porque não é apenas o primeiro encontro deles, é _mais_. Muito, muito mais.

O peito de Oliver parece muito, muito pesado, enquanto ele morde a ponta de sua língua.

Quando o silêncio se torna algo demais, ele abre a boca para falar algo... _Nada_ , porque Felicity está agarrando seu braço, usando-o para manter o equilíbrio, enquanto ela se move para tirar os sapatos. Os olhos dele seguem as linhas do seu corpo, vendo realizar essa tarefa tão simples, ele fecha a boca. É tão simples, tão natural, algo que ela faz todos os dias... Mas não aqui. Ela não faz aquilo aqui... Até agora. No quarto _deles._ Felicity joga os sapatos displicentemente numa pilha próxima à porta – a casualidade em seus movimentos faz seu coração flutuar. Ele ama com o quão confortável ela já se sente, tratando como se fosse seu espaço também, o que é - e então, ela olha para ele.

Por razões que ele não pode nem mesmo começar a entender, ela ser bem mais baixa, olhando para ele através dos seus cílios, a luz das janelas enfatizando o brilho em seus olhos... Faz atravessar nele uma urgente necessidade, fazendo com ele quase deixe cair a cesta para agarrá-la logo ali.

Ele quase tinha perdido a cabeça lá embaixo. Várias, várias vezes. A realidade de tocá-la quando bem entendesse – sabendo que ele poderia envolver os braços ao redor dela, poderia beijá-la nos lábios, em seu pescoço, seus ombros, suas mãos, seus dedos... _Em todos os lugares_... Tinha atingido ele mais forte do que ele tinha imaginado. Só quando ele estava só com ela, num espaço escuro, com ela tremendo contra ele, que ele tinha entendido o quão completamente ela o afeta.

Ela pode tomar _tudo._ Não há mais dúvida, ela _tem_ tudo. Ele tinha achado que era ruim antes, quando ele não podia ter ela? Ah não, tinha sido muito mais difícil saber que ele poderia ter e ter dito a ele mesmo, ' _Não ainda_ '. Ele tinha tido muito mais autocontrole do que ele achava que tinha dentro dele, mas ele tinha parado, o desejo de fazer tudo com um maior significado – mais especial – tendo prioridade.

Foi assim até eles terem tropeçado, inadvertidamente, nos passados de cada um, o que tinha apenas feito aquele momento único ainda mais poderoso.

Ele tinha batido direto no limite, as palavras de Felicity chocalhando sua mente...

 _"Eu não me importo onde estamos. Eu não preciso de uma cama, Oliver, você é suficiente... Onde quer que estejamos, você é tão, tão mais do que suficiente."_

Ele tinha ficado tão perto...

 _"Qualquer coisa com você é perfeito. Qualquer coisa."_

As palavras dela por si só eram mais efetivas do que qualquer afrodisíaco no mundo e ele tinha quase cedido... Até ele colocar a sua mão entre as coxas dela.

Foi como se parte dele tivesse se esmaecido ao fundo, tudo instantaneamente se tornando só _ela_.

Aquilo ainda o deixa louco – ele tinha estado próximo de rasgar um buraco na frente de sua calça de tão duro que ele estava, de tão ávido, pronto e excitado, como nunca tinha estado antes – mas quando ele tinha ouvido o gemido desesperado dela, sentido as unhas dela sendo enfiadas nele, desejando ele mais próximo, o prazer que ele estava dando a ela refletido de voltar nele, tudo tinha desaparecido e tudo era sobre _ela._ Ele tinha tido certeza que quando ele levou tudo longe demais, quando ele a tinha tocado daquele jeito, que ele fosse desmoronar junto com ela, mas ele não desmoronou. Oliver nunca tinha sentido algo como aquilo antes, aquele desejo que queria ser satisfeito. Ele sempre achou que ele era generoso na cama, nunca pegando sem dar, mas lá embaixo, tendo a consciência que ela estava chegando ao ápice por causa dele... Tinha sido muito _poderoso_.

 _Viciante._

O que eles tinham vivido na sala de ginástica tinha sido diferente, totalmente alimentado por uma emoção desesperada e louca, mais sobre achar alívio e para quebrar a tensão do que tinha existido entre eles por tanto tempo, a tensão que só tinha crescido depois de saber sobre a Ellie, depois do ataque do Slade, depois das notícias saírem sobre um suposto escândalo de sua família secreta...

A adega tinha tido por um propósito mais puro e ele quer fazer novamente, e novamente, e novamente...

Oliver se força a engolir, o desejo fazendo ele ficar duro, empurrando dolosamente conta a costura da sua calça - um súbito e urgente lembrete que ele não tinha alcançado qualquer alívio, apesar de todo o prazer que ele tinha sentido em dar prazer a ela.

Ele morde a ponta da língua apenas o suficiente para doer, forçando-o voltar para aquele momento antes que seu cérebro dê uma guinada fora do curso – ele, de repente, se lembra com perfeita clareza de ter lambido o seu dedo antes de pegar alguns guardanapos na cozinha, sentindo o cheiro da excitação dela por toda sua mão.

 _Deus_ , sentir ela sem algo entre eles... Ela estava tão molhada, ensopando sua calcinha, seus dedos deslizando contra ela sem o menor esforço, levando-a cada vez mais ao ápice...

De repente, ocorre a ele que Felicity tinha dito algo.

Ele pisca. "Desculpa, o que?"

As sobrancelhas da Felicity se levantam lentamente, seus lábios pressionados como se ela estivesse tentando controlar um sorriso. "Eu vou me refrescar."

"Oh... Certo. Ok," Oliver responde, concordando bobamente. "Sim."

E então ela sorri, um sorriso que lentamente aparece em seus lábios antes dela desaparecer no banheiro. Quando a porta clica suavemente no lugar, Oliver encontra-se olhando para onde ela tinha ido... Por sabe-se lá quanto tempo, até que finalmente ele acorda do transe.

 _Refrescar-se._

Está realmente acontecendo.

O encontro deles. O último primeiro encontro de toda sua vida.

E então...

Algo queima na base do seu estômago, seus olhos indo de volta para a cama antes de forçar a mover-se. Para fazer qualquer coisa, menos ficar ali parado como um total idiota. Oliver tira os sapatos, saindo do seu caminho para colocar juntos dos da Felicity – a domesticidade faz seu coração bater mais forte – antes de rapidamente escanear o ambiente novamente procurando pelo lugar perfeito.

 _Ali._

Exatamente na frente de uma das janelas largas. O quarto deles é para o lado leste, o sol já tinha ido para o outro lado do céu, fazendo com que raios poderosos caíssem do fundo oposto da casa, deixando quantidade suficiente de luz sem deixar um calor sufocante e fornecendo uma ampla vista que incluía Starling City à distância.

Oliver segue em direção ao sofá, cuidadosamente deixando o castelo de travesseiros intocável - ele sabe, sem dúvida alguma, que Ellie iria notar instantaneamente qualquer mudança no seu pequeno reino – e coloca a cesta nele. Mesmo sem o sol brilhando, o ambiente ainda está abafado, um pouco quente demais... Ou era apenas ele?

Ele abre um pouco a janela, deixando uma brisa suave encher seus pulmões... E ele percebe naquele exato momento que suas mãos estão tremendo. Porque ele está _nervoso_. Por causa do encontro. Com Felicity.

O último primeiro encontro deles, para sempre.

Ele está levando Felicity no seu último primeiro encontro – _ele_. O senso de retidão, o orgulho que ele sente ao pensar naquilo faz ele sorrir, fechando os olhos, respirando fundo, praticamente _gozando_... Antes dele se virar de voltar para o quarto. Seus ouvidos em alerta, ouvindo Felicity no banheiro, e ele se move um pouco mais rápido.

Batendo de leve em suas coxas enquanto se move, Oliver pega a rica manta vermelha que ele tinha roubado do armário de linhos que ficava lá embaixo e, com uma jogada dos seus punhos, ele a abre no chão, criando um lugar para o piquenique. Suas mãos ainda estão tremendo, um fluxo de emoções chamando a sua atenção, mas ele apenas segura a manta com mais força. Existe uma nova energia nele, um nervosismo que não havia antes, mas não é nada que faça sua pele coçar em ansiedade, nada que ele faça pensar duas vezes.

Não, isso é _excitamento_ , algo vivo, antecipação de tirar o fôlego, fazendo ele sentir suas entranhas vibrando fora do corpo.

É oficial agora, como o fato de que eles deliberadamente estão tirando um tempo só para eles – ir a um encontro que sem dúvida é muito mais do que isso - dá a tudo uma legitimidade que não havia antes.

Ele não consegue _esperar_.

Oliver tira as coisas da cesta, arranjando os itens, no que ele espera ser, esteticamente algo agradável. Eles não tinham muito para escolher entre as coisas que não precisassem ser cozinhadas, mas ele tinha conseguido separar alguns queijos, carnes que Raisa tinha encontrado para ele, junto com algumas frutas e torradas. Não é muito e não acalma a vontade que ele sente de cozinhar algo para ela – qualquer coisa, realmente, muito embora ele não tem certeza como ela se sentiria por saber que a única coisa que ele realmente sabia fazer é um queijo quente irado – mesmo que segundo a Ellie, ele faça exatamente a mesma coisa para eles no futuro.

O pensamento de cozinhar para sua família - prover para eles – faz ele sentir algo primitivo dentro dele, enquanto simultaneamente o enche de desejo de fazer tudo isso ainda mais perfeito.

Oliver abre uma garrafa de vinho, cuidadosamente posicionando junto das taças altas, e quando ele se afasta, tudo aquilo o faz lembrar uma capa pobre de uma revista de vinhos para homens. O que, estranhamente, faz tudo ainda mais perfeito. Porque são _eles_ e ele tem absoluta certeza que é tudo o que eles precisam. Parte dele quer riqueza e luxo, que sair com ela, mimar ela, mas não é para esse momento. Um, a ideia de estar deixando a Ellie em algum lugar da casa era ainda algo que incomodava ele, então, deixá-la realmente para ir para outro lugar? De. Forma. Alguma. E dois, as coisas estão andando rápido demais e muito tinha acontecido, seria uma distração, ir agora para outro lugar, uma distração que eles não precisam porque eles já tinham pulado vários passos.

Não, tudo o que ele precisa é alguma lugar quieto e seguro, com uma mulher linda, que o completa de um jeito que ele nem sabia que precisava, que olha para ele como se ele pudesse salvar o mundo inteiro e fazê-lo acreditar.

Oliver sorri enquanto continua organizando as coisas. Ela sempre tinha feito isso, olhado para ele com uma inabalável convicção, certeza em seus olhos, é inequívoco. Felicity nenhuma vez hesitou com sua fé nele, não importa no que. Na verdade, quando ele se sente mais quebrado e não merecedor, a convicção dela só cresce mais forte. Mas agora... Agora, ele não teme mais isso. Ele sabe, sem sombra de dúvida, que um dia ele alcançará o momento onde ele pode ter o tipo de vida que ele nunca achou que pudesse ter, ele _vai ter_ , um futuro de _felicidade_ , uma _família_ \- Felicity, uma filha... Uma criança que ainda não nasceu.

Tudo o faz se sentir grandioso, por causa da Felicity... E por causa da Ellie, porque os eus futuros deles mandam ela de volta para aqui, para esse tempo...

A memória é um lembrete do por que e de como eles estão onde eles estão no preocupante fato de que eles não têm ideia de quanto irá durar, quando o Zoom irá atacar, o que está acontecendo no futuro, se os atos deles estão mudando o futuro, se...

Oliver para, travando o queixo.

As palavras de Sara mais cedo voltam a sua mente, quando ela tinha encontrado ele e Raisa depois de ter feito uma rápida caminhada pela casa. Depois de perguntar por que eles tinham voltado tão rápido - e depois de fazer um comentário engraçado sobre o fogo dele, o que tinha feito ele encará-la e ficar vermelho ao mesmo tempo porque Raisa estava do lado – ele tinha respondido com, " _Apenas checando a Ellie_." Sara parou, olhando para ele, antes de soltar um profundo suspiro.

 _"Oliver, você sabe mais do que qualquer outra pessoa o quão rápido as coisas podem mudar. Ambos sabemos. Então, aprecie. Aprecie ela. Porque quando as coisas mudarem – e elas vão - esses são os momentos que você irá lembrar. Você não pode viver sua vida preocupado como os e 'se', especialmente com uma criança. Você tem esse momento, Ollie. Então, agarre-o_."

Quando fica arrumado, Oliver se levanta, deixando as velas guardadas dentro da cesta – existe ambientação e existe ser ridículo. Não é como se ele pudesse criar um clima com a luz do sol já fazendo tudo brilhar ao redor deles.

Elas são para depois.

 _Depois._

E de repente, excitamento corre por ele novamente. Ele não pode esperar por todos os _depois_ que eles terão no futuro deles.

Oliver observa o espaço, limpando as mãos na calça. Ele olha para baixo – ele deveria se trocar.

Ele vai até ao _closet_ , pegando alguns itens dos armários. Enquanto ele tirava a blusa, rapidamente seguindo pela t-shirt de baixo, a Felicity abre a porta do banheiro.

Ela para estatelada no caminho, sua boca formando um pequeno 'o', seus olhos indo para baixo, absorvendo a visão dele sem camisa. Ele sente o olhar dela como se ela estivesse do lado dele, _tocando-o,_ ele se pergunta se ela sente o mesmo porque um rubor colore as bochechas novamente, enquanto ele deixa a blusa cair no chão. Ela parece ainda mais macia do que um minuto antes, sua pele mais rosa e ele se pergunta se ela tinha lavado o seu rosto. Ele não consegue dizer se é a luz do quarto ou o que, mas ela está _brilhando._

Ele tem quase certeza absoluta é apenas como ela é.

Ela é linda.

"Oi," ela suspira, lambendo os seus lábios. Os olhos dela ainda em seu peito e eles ficam por lá por um longo momento antes encontrar os olhos dele. E então, um rubor ainda mais forte cobre seu pescoço e colo, ela abruptamente sacode a cabeça, sua boca movendo sem som, como se ela tivesse percebido que estava parada por um minuto inteiro sem fazer nada, apenas olhando para ele. Ele sorri, então ela se move para o closet. "Eu ia me trocar. Em alguma outra coisa. Mais encontro. Algo mais encontro."

"Eu também."

Nenhum dos dois se move. Ele percebe o quanto isso é ridículo, considerando o que eles tinham acabado de fazer, mas mesmo assim... Existe um novo sentimento entre eles, uma nova consciência que não havia antes.

Ela sente isso também.

Felicity respira lentamente, pressionando os lábios num sorriso gentil, seus olhos nele... E então, ela morde o lábio. Isso atrai os olhos dele como uma mariposa ao fogo. O ar fica mais pesado, tornando difícil respirar, os pulmões dele se contraem, enquanto ele olha para a boca dela, lembrando-se muito, muito bem o gosto dela... A forma como ela desenha o seu nome com ela, abertas enquanto ela geme, seus lábios vermelhos e inchados... Como ela ofega quando a barba dele toca ela... E aqueles pequenos sons que ela faz, abafados pelos lábios deles, quando ele toca o rosto dela, segurando ela.

As mãos dele coçam para tocá-la novamente, para sentir sua pele macia se aquecendo sob seu toque.

Quando a respiração dela se altera - é a vez dela sentir o olhar dele como se fosse seu toque – seu olhar vagueia, seguindo a longa linha do seu pescoço, que está perfeitamente nu, seu cabelo ainda preso. Ele quer descobrir que partes dela a faz derreter, que áreas ele pode lamber e sugar, aprender coisas que ela gosta, determinar o que faz ela gritar mais alto.

A respiração dela fica mais rápida, como se ela estivesse lendo os pensamentos dele em sua expressão - e ela talvez possa. Seu desejo é tão forte que ele sente como se já estivesse tocando ela. Os movimentos rápidos fazem com que os seios delas se movam dentro do vestido... Não é apenas o pescoço dela que ele ainda não explorou, eles também. Ele mal começou a sentir o quão sensível ela é, o quão duro seus mamilos podem ficar. O que ela faria se ele os sugassem com sua boca? Se os seus dedos encontrasse o outro...

Oliver ânsia por tocá-la novamente.

Felicity engole seco e seus olhos seguem rapidamente o movimento – quem diria que algo tão simples pudesse ser tão insanamente erótico?

Ela sussurra o nome dele, não se movendo do lugar em que estão, então suas mãos lentamente vão para cima. Ela as pressiona em seu estômago e ele para de respirar.

Essa não é... Não, não é assim que ele quer que aconteça, não assim, não tão rápido. Ele quer ter tempo, ele quer cortejá-la e... E... Se eles não forem cuidadosos, as coisas não irão nem perto do quão lento ele quer que elas sejam... E o problema com isso é que ele _não se importa_. Porque eles estão aqui, no espaço deles, no que tinha se tornado, para ambos, a casa deles, e isso faz com ele se sinta seguro e protegido, como se nada de ruim pudesse tocá-los, não enquanto eles tivessem um ao outro.

As bochechas dela ficam ainda mais rosadas, seus olhos brilham ainda mais – ela é deslumbrante, tão afetada quanto ele, e é o melhor sentimento do mundo inteiro. É _o_ momento, momento apenas deles, e eles não vão desperdiçar um segundo sequer mais do que eles já tinham.

"Oliver," ela respira. Uma tensão crescente entre eles, eletrificando o ar, dançando pela pele dele, fazendo seus nervos sentirem como se estivessem queimando. "Você pode..."

Felicity se vira, olhando para ele por cima do ombro.

 _Oh_.

"Sim," ele diz, sua voz quase inaudível, seus olhos indo para o zíper dela.

A ideia de despi-la é esmagadora e ele acha que está prestes a ficar parado lá, sem fazer nada, mas seu corpo tem outras ideias. Ele está se movendo, diminuindo a distância, sem ter que dizer para si mesmo, ele não para até praticamente encostar completamente nela.

Oliver toca seus ombros – ela está tão quente, receptiva, seu corpo se movendo para encontrar o dele, e Deus, como ela cheira bem. Fresca, como se ela tivesse se limpado um pouco, ele consegue sentir o perfume que tinha usado naquela manhã e o cheiro de coco do xampu que tinha usado no banho.

Felicity inclina sua cabeça para frente, sua mão soltando o rabo de cavalo, e ele olha cada movimento, enfeitiçado quando o cabelo dela cai em ondas macias e suaves. Ele respira ela, enquanto ela puxa seu cabelo por cima do ombro, dando acesso a ele.

Oliver se inclina mais para perto, os dedos dele encontrando o zíper.

Oliver puxa ele todo para baixo, não parando até chegar ao fim, exatamente acima da generosa forma arredondada da sua bunda. Seu olhar perdura, e antes que ele consiga parar, ele coloca uma mão dentro do vestido dela, diretamente na parte baixa de suas costas nuas.

"Aah," Felicity suspira, arqueando-se, enquanto ele toca sua pele sensível. Sua pele fica toda arrepiada, ela se move para junto dele, e ele só observa, fascinado, suas mãos deslizando pela coluna dela, espalhando-se por toda a extensão de suas costas.

Ela não está usando sutiã.

Perceber isso faz seu desejo bater forte dentro dele e quanto ele exala fortemente, ela sente. Ela estremece.

Oliver displicentemente pensa que essa é a hora que ele deveria perguntar se ela quer se trocar, se ela quer continuar com o encontro deles, se estava sendo muito ou rápido demais, mas ele não faz nada disso. Porque ele finalmente está tocando ela, com o puro e simples intuito de tão mais, e Deus, ele não quer parar, por nada.

Mesmo assim...

"Felicity..." A simples pronúncia do seu nome está envolvida com tudo que ele não consegue dizer, porque ele está com medo de se falar...

Ela concorda com um quieto, "Não pare," fazendo com que seu coração pule quase pela garganta.

É tudo o que ele precisa.

Oliver lentamente move sua mão de volta para as costas dela, seguindo sua coluna. Ele assiste a progressão dos seus dedos, tendo seu tempo, não sentindo nada além dos músculos dela reagindo ao seu toque, à forma como ela se arrepia e contrai, o pescoço dela enrijecendo em resposta às sensações que ele está dando a ela.

Quando ele alcança a região dos ombros, Oliver deixa as mãos duas mãos deslizarem para dentro do vestido, pressionando-as firmemente em sua pele. Felicity suspira, suas costas se arqueiam para ficar mais próxima a ele. Ele olha, fascinado. A forma como a espinha dela se curva, como os ombros se juntam... Atrai ele como nada tinha atraído. Ele não para. Ele continua movendo, afastando as mãos, levando com ele o tecido do vestido dela, enquanto suas mãos vagueiam pelos ombros, removendo o vestido. Oliver empurra o material pelos braços dela... E então, os olhos dele percebem o ombro direito.

Os dedos fraquejam.

Felicity assume. Ela vibra levemente, o material caindo para a cintura, ela movimenta os quadris para remover tudo...

Mas ele só consegue ver uma coisa.

 _Sua cicatriz._

Da bala que ela tinha levado pela Sara.

Seu estômago queima com a memória - poderia ter sido tão pior, ele sabe disso, mas ainda assim, a ideia dela tomando uma bala, lacera ele. Oliver deixa seus dedos correrem pela pele machucada, tão respeitosamente que ele mal sente. Então, ele faz novamente. E novamente. É maior do que ele pensava, a pele ainda está rosada, ainda se curando. Ela tinha levado o tiro meses atrás, mas ainda parecia fresco, como se ainda doesse se ele pressionasse.

Seu vestido fica todo enrugado em seus pés, revelando nada além da rica calcinha de renda e a extensão sem fim de sua pele, Oliver segura os ombros dela e pressiona um beijo em sua cicatriz.

Felicity suspira, virando a cabeça dela para olhá-lo, suas mãos cobrindo as dele. Ele mantém seus lábios pressionados nela por um tempo, saboreando a vida que pulsa nela, a clara evidência de que ela está ali de fato – com ele – apesar de sua lesão. Sem aviso, Oliver se move, mantendo os lábios pressionados numa série de beijos gentis até chegar à base do seu pescoço, envolvendo seus braços ao redor dela. Ele aninha seu rosto no pescoço dela, embalando-a em seus braços, deleitando-se com seu calor.

Ele fecha seus olhos, respirando ela.

Ele quase a perdeu antes mesmo de tê-la. O pensamento abre um buraco dentro do peito, tão forte que tira o seu fôlego. Semana passada, isso o faria querer correr, afastá-la, mas agora ele só quer segurá-la mais apertado. Ele não pode perdê-la, ele não _vai_. Se ele tiver que lutar contra cem soldados como Zoom, como Slade... Droga, até mesmo como Isabel, ele vai.

Felicity envolve os braços dele com os seus, segurando-o perto. "Eu amo você."

"Eu amo você," ele responde, sua voz abafada pela pele dele. Ele a aperta mais. "Deus, eu amo você."

"Você sabe," ela murmura, ele abre os olhos quando percebe o riso em sua voz. "Você só precisa me chamar de Felicity."

Leva um segundo para as palavras ganharem exatamente o significado do que ela estava dizendo.

Oliver ri, sacudindo a cabeça, sussurrando, "Hilário," fazendo ela sorrir... E antes que ela possa dizer ou fazer algo, ele enfia a cabeça no pescoço dela, fazendo ela gritar.

Com uma risada pela surpresa, Felicity tenta se afastar dele e das cócegas que a barba dele está causando na sua pele sensível, mas ele não deixa ela ir longe. Ele agarra ela ainda mais forte, empurrando ainda mais o rosto, provocando uma gargalhada que faz ele flutuar.

As mãos delas voam para a parte de trás da cabeça dele, agarrando seu cabelo, tentando puxar ele para trás, mas ele não vai para lugar algum. Nunca mais.

"Oliver..." Felicity ri, sua voz ofegantemente desesperada. "Por favor... Pare... Por favor!"

"Ok, ok," ele diz, finalmente parando, deixando-a respirar pesadamente, seu peito levantando-se...

E como se tivesse sido ligado um interruptor, Oliver está, de repente, completamente consciente do quão quente a pela dela está sobre o seu toque. Ela está corada, seus seios tocando o braço nu dele toda vez que ela respira... A mão dela em seu cabelo, agarrando-o firmemente, inclinando-se nele, cada pedaço do corpo dela tocando o dele...

Ele se sente tão incrivelmente _bem._

"Felicity..."

Oliver está todo enrolado ao redor dela, finalmente permitindo-se olhar.

Ela é absolutamente deslumbrante. Ele olha para ela, absorvendo – os seis macios dela, os mamilos escurecidos, num bonito rosa escuro, que causa um alto contraste com a sua pele perolada. Eles já estão duros, querendo ser tocado, ser lambido. Ele cataloga todos os pequenos detalhes, praticamente memorizando ela enquanto seus olhos se movem para baixo, para a calcinha, para as suas longas e tonificadas pernas. Ele quer beijá-la e lambê-la, saborear cada pedaço dela.

Ele pressiona uma mão contra a sua ligeiramente arredondada barriga, deleitando-se quando sente ela tremer, enquanto a outra mão segue em direção ao seu quadril. Um dedo desliza por cima da tira da calcinha, seu dedo coçando para mergulhar dentro dela.

Oliver segura ela mais firme. "Você é tão linda."

Ela prende a respiração, sua cabeça curvando-se timidamente. Ele move a mão que estava no estômago dela, as pontas dos seus dedos acariciando a parte de baixo do seu seio. A respiração dela fica mais ofegante, ambos olhando, saboreando a sensação de ter pele contra pele. O coração dela batendo tão forte quanto o dele.

O dedo do Oliver move-se para a curva suave e passa por cima do mamilo.

Com um gemido entrecortado, Felicity cobre a mão dele com a dela e a empurra até que a pele suave do seu seio esteja pressionada firmemente na palma dele.

"Oh..." Ela murmura. Ele honestamente não tem ideia de quem deles está com a respiração cortada ou quem está respirando mais rápido. A mão dela ainda está em cima da dele quando ele aperta gentilmente e as costas dela se curvam, pressionando aquela bunda exuberante exatamente em cima de seu pênis dolorosamente duro.

Oliver deixa escapar um gemido estrangulado, puxando ela mais para perto, Felicity movimenta seus quadris contra os dele, fazendo ele empurrar seu corpo contra o dela. Ela sussurra o nome dele, sua voz tão cheia de desejo que faz ele se sentir positivamente pulsando por ela... A mão que ainda está no quadril desce para próximo ao sexo dela. Ele alisa a parte da frente da calcinha dela, levemente, mas ele já pode sentir o quão úmida ela está, isso faz o desejo dele por ela ir ao pico. Ela está tremendo, seu corpo se contraindo em antecipação, e eles ficam daquela forma, quase suspensos no tempo... Se isso dura uma eternidade ou cinco segundos, Oliver não tem certeza.

Ele pressiona sua mão ainda mais _perto_ , mas não perto o suficiente. A outra mão de Felicity, de repente, vai para baixo, cobrindo a dele, enquanto ela abre suas pernas. Ela pressiona a mão dele contra seu sexo, seus dedos deslizando pelo material molhado, como foi lá embaixo, exceto que... Isso é tão muito _mais_. Tão melhor.

Ela está afirmando rapidamente, ofegante, "Sim... por favor..." E é tudo o que ele precisa.

Oliver afasta a sua mão da dela, apenas o suficiente para enfiar os dedos por dentro da calcinha. Ele cobre o sexo dela, os olhos dele se fecham, gemendo o seu nome quando ele sente o quão quente ela está.

" _Oliver."_

Um grunhido rouco soa de dentro do peito dela e ela agarra o punho dele, segurando-o enquanto ele explora. Deus, ela está muito molhada e é incrível. Ele espalha toda a umidade dela, tocando-a totalmente, desde a entrada até sobre o seu macio clitóris. Oliver luta com o desejo de puxá-la ainda mais para perto, forçando-se a permanecer parado, enquanto os quadris dela giram contra a sua mão, o corpo dela estremece lindamente toda vez que seus dedos acariciam o seu sensível pequeno botão. Sua calça está tão apertada, que a cada movimento da bunda dela contra ele, ele sente como o seu controle estivesse escapando mais e mais... Mas ao mesmo tempo, ele poderia fazer isso para sempre.

Os gemidos de Felicity enchem o ar quando ele se concentra no clitóris dela. Sua respiração está irregular e ofegante, sua pele ficando mais quente, um rubor profundo se espalha pelo seu peito enquanto ele acaricia. Ela está sussurrando o seu nome por entre a respiração, repetidamente, e ele quer mais, ele quer mais _alto_.

A mão de Oliver aumenta a velocidade, valendo a ele um baixo lamento. Ele aperta ainda mais o seio e sente as pernas dela ficando ligeiramente mais bambas quando ele aumenta a pressão.

Ele não consegue acreditar no quanto ele quer vê-la gozar novamente, é como uma droga – o som que ela faz, a completa e total falta de controle, o puro prazer é evidente em todas as linhas do seu corpo...

"Oh... Oh..." Ela geme. "Sim..."

Oliver pressiona o rosto dele contra o dela até achar sua orelha. Ele suga o lóbulo por entre os lábios, fazendo correr pelo corpo dela um violento estremecimento, seus mamilos ficando ainda mais duros. Seus gemidos baixos começam a ficar mais altos com a urgência aumentando, seus músculos trêmulos... E então, os quadris dela subitamente param, sua boca se abre num silencioso grito quanto ela chega naquele momento bem perto do ápice, até que...

Ela goza com um grito alto, suas costas se inclinando quando o prazer enche suas veias, seu gozo ensopando seus dedos. Suas pernas ficam moles e Oliver aperta seu braço ao redor dela, mantendo-a aninhada contra ele, segurando-a, deleitando-se com as sensações que cruzam o corpo dela.

"Você é tão incrível, Felicity," ele sussurra, mal sentindo sua própria necessidade quando ele sente o prazer dela, displicentemente ele pensa que poderia assistir ela gozar daquele jeito para sempre.

Poucos segundo depois, antes dela encontrar os pés novamente, suas mãos agarram ele fortemente, o peito dela subindo e descendo com respiros tão rápidos que ele se pergunta se ela está realmente conseguindo oxigênio.

Ela suspira, movendo-se, sua pele parece diferente de repente... Movendo-se exatamente contra ele.

Como se a mão dele tivesse vida própria, ele a puxa, seus quadris indo para frente, e com apenas isso, sua necessidade por ela volta com voraz fervor.

Oliver enterra seu rosto no pescoço dela novamente, puxando-a para perto com um exigente, " _Felicity._ "

Ela se vira em seus braços, um urgente, "Oliver," em seus lábios antes se colocar nas pontas dos pés, segurando o rosto dele e puxando-o ao seu nível...

O beijo é _ardente_ , extraindo uma delicada lamúria dele, então ele se enrola ao redor dela. Seus seios nus pressionados no peito dele, ele rosna, puxando-a mais para perto, suas mãos espalhadas pela extensão de suas costas. E quando ele deixa uma delas deslizar, exatamente em cima da bunda dela – Oliver aperta com força, ganhando um longo e baixo gemido, ele quer mais. Ele a beija fortemente. Ela nunca está perto o suficiente, nunca, e ele quer muito, muito _mais_. Ele _precisa_ mais... E pode ter. Ambos podem.

Felicity pressiona o corpo dela contra ele, o baixo ventre encostando a ereção dele, fazendo Oliver emitir um gemido profundo em seu peito. Ele pressiona seus quadris contra os dela sem pensar, procurando por aquela deliciosa fricção. Deslizando uma mão por trás do pescoço dela, ele angula a cabeça dela, quase machucando ela com a pressa de tocá-la novamente, de senti-la.

É o ponto culminante dos últimos dias, da jornada emocional que ambos passaram, separadamente e juntos. Nos momentos calmos e nos que os que deixaram próximos a gritar pela intensidade, apenas os empurrando para perto, aprofundando a ligação que já compartilhavam. É tangível, esse negócio entre eles, e corre tão profundamente até sua base, que Oliver não pode acreditar como ele nunca tinha se permitido ceder antes, nunca se permitiu agir assim. Mas ele não podia, não com qualquer pessoa. Apenas com ela, apenas com sua Felicity. Ela o faz muito melhor, ela adiciona tanto, e é por demandar o mesmo dele, que ela o tem aos seus pés, dando a ela tudo o que ele é.

Ele quer dar a ela tudo, ele quer que ela tenha tudo, pegar tudo, dividir com ela, e é algo que ele nunca tinha sentido antes.

Oliver sabe que isso é algo aterrorizante, porque ele tinha sempre corrido de qualquer coisa como esse. _Sempre_... Mas não com ela. Nunca com ela. Com ela, ele é apenas Oliver – ele é ele mesmo, de uma forma como ele nunca tinha sido antes, é o sentimento mais fácil do mundo inteiro.

E pensar que ele uma vez tinha acreditado que não poderia ter isso, que ele não poderia estar com ela.

Deus, ele quer _venerá-la_.

Com um suspiro irregular, Oliver se afasta. Seus olhares travados, não quebrando o contato, nem uma vez, ele inclina-se. Seu peito roça sobre os seios dela, seus mamilos, ele sabe cada vez que uma de suas cicatrizes a toca porque ela estremece, suas pupilas dilatadas. Apenas depois, quando ele pensar novamente sobre esse momento, ele irá perceber que pela primeira vez ele não sente o peso por trás das marcas que os cinco anos longe deixaram nele.

Suas mãos descem para os quadris dela, para as coxas nuas, e ela lhe dá uma série de sons lindos e ofegantes. Suas pálpebras se fecham por um segundo com a sensação e ele quer passar um dia inteiro fazendo apenas _isso_... Mas isso é para depois, porque agora ela está tão quente, tão macia. Ela está tão perfeita sobre o seu toque mais calejado, uma suavidade que ele nunca se deixou ter até há apenas alguns dias.

Os dedos de Oliver deslizam sobre a pele dela, movendo-se para cima, para a fina renda de sua calcinha, e então, ele envolve um braço ao redor da cintura dela enquanto a outra agarrada uma coxa, levantando-a num único suave movimento.

Felicity suspira. Agarrando os ombros dele em busca de equilíbrio. Ele a carrega próxima a ele, segurando-a como se não pesasse nada, e talvez ela não pese mesmo. Ela é leve como uma pena em seus braços, porque ela o faz se sentir tão leve quanto. Ele poderia carregá-la por milhas, muito embora, ele sabe que ela não permitiria, sabe que ela preferiria fazer. Mas o fato é que ele _pode_... Isso satisfaz algo dentro dele, algo que ele não tinha percebido que estava faminto por, até ele carregá-la em seus braços, abrindo caminho para a cama.

A cama _deles._

A emoção causada pela nervosa excitação cruza o corpo dele novamente e ele agarra ela ainda mais forte. Ele pode sentir o calor emanando entre suas pernas e ele se movimenta mais rápido, pressionando os dedos nela, enquanto ela agarra o pescoço dele, sua outra mão segurando a bochecha dele, segurando o seu rosto para ela.

O beijo dela é suave, gentil... _Carinhoso,_ uma luz purificante que o banha.

Antes de perceber, seus joelhos tocam a cama. Oliver se vira, seus quadris nunca deixando os dela, sentando-se e puxando ela para sentar-se em seu colo. Seu corpo tenciona um pouco, já não era sem tempo lembrar-se que ele estava fazendo coisas que ele não tinha que estar fazendo agora, considerando todos os traumas que seu corpo passou recentemente, mas ele absolutamente não se importa. Tão rápido quanto as dores das partes de seu corpo aparecem, elas somem. E desaparecem numa distante memória quando ela afunda o corpo, pressionando o corpo contra o dele, exatamente onde ele precisa dela.

As mãos de Oliver viajam por seus quadris, puxando-a ainda mais para baixo.

" _Sim..._ "

Felicity gira seus quadris, sua cabeça caindo para trás. Oliver aproveita completamente a vantagem, enrolando os braços ao redor dela ainda mais, puxando-a mais para perto para pressionar uma série de beijos delicados e molhados por sobre o colo dos seios... E para baixo, para um dos seus mamilos. Eles já estão endurecendo novamente, mesmo ela tendo gozado há pouco, ele _tem_ que provar ela.

"Oh, nossa... Oliver!" Ela grita, suas costas arqueando.

Eles estão tão _sensíveis._

Ele suga o mamilo dela em sua boca, rolando a língua por ele. Os quadris dela se movem com mais urgência, seu corpo se curvando ao redor dele, seu rosto pressionado em seu cabelo. A onda de respirações que toca seu pescoço é escaldante, seus dedos agarrando ele firmemente... O gosto dela é tão, _tão_ bom. Ela estremece, puxando-o mais para perto, seus quadris movendo-se com mais entusiasmo.

Ela desmorona quando um movimento mais forte atinge ela, seus dentes mordendo os lábios dela tão fortemente que poderia até fazê-los sangrar, ela começa a tremer, seu corpo ficando ainda mais quente, e isso o leva à loucura. Com um tremor de chegar aos ossos, Oliver solta seu seio e vira o rosto para ela, sua mão indo para a parte de trás da cabeça dela, puxando seu rosto para o dele.

Eles colidem novamente, enquanto Oliver enrola seu braço ao redor da cintura dela, levantando o seu corpo. Ela emaranha suas pernas ao redor dele, mantendo-se perto a ele, no que ele se vira, largando-a em cima da colcha da cama. Felicity instantaneamente abre as pernas, exatamente como ela fez na noite anterior, e ele se encaixa nela.

Ela está tão _quente,_ tão _deliciosa_...

"Deus, Felicity," Oliver geme, pressionando seus quadris nos dela. É exatamente como ontem à noite, tudo novamente, ele sabe, ele diz a si mesmo para parar, mas ele não consegue. Ela é muito perfeita, tão perfeita, e desta vez, ele está sentido muito mais através das calças dele e da calcinha molhada dela. Felicity concorda rapidamente, suas mãos puxando seu rosto para ela, quando ele impulsiona os quadris novamente, e novamente, deixando ambos nas alturas, bem no alto... Mas ainda não, não _ainda_.

Isso está acontecendo muito rápido, muito muito rápido, ele tem medo de que se ele não frear, ele não conseguirá parar, e ele quer...

Ele nem _sabe._

Não, ele quer ela. _Agora._

"Eu também," ela sussurra, como se ele tivesse dito em voz alta. "Agora... _Agora. Por favor_."

Oliver concorda, ofegante,"Felicity..." E então, com um último beijo que deixa sua cabeça girando, Oliver se levanta, suas mãos indo para sua calça. Ele não consegue tirar os olhos dela, ele não quer – ela está absolutamente linda, seus cabelos já emaranhados pelas mãos dele, brilhando como a luz do sol, sua pele coberta com uma fina camada de suor. Oliver tira a calça, ficando com nada além de sua cueca, quando um pensamento cruza sua mente, fazendo-o congelar, seus olhos se fechando.

 _Deus_ , ele não tinha pensado naquilo. Não tinha nem _ocorrido_ para ele.

Oliver se vira para sua mesa de cabeceira, abrindo a gaveta.

"O que você está..." Felicity começa, levantando o corpo para ver o que ele estava fazendo, mas ele não responde, procurando pelo conteúdo até encontrar uma caixa que estava ao fundo. Com um sorriso triunfante, Oliver a pega, sacudindo. Ainda existe algumas dentro, ele percebe com uma onda de gratidão. Ele quase não ouve "Oliver..." Quando ele checa a data.

Elas estão _vencidas._

"Droga." Oliver esbraveja. Quando foi a última vez que ele trouxe uma garota para aquele quarto? Foi antes da ilha, muito tempo atrás. _Merda_. "Felicity..."

" _Oliver."_ Sua cabeça gira de volta para ela, então ela se senta. Felicity estende a mão para ele, agarrando seu braço puxando ele de volta. "Eu estou segura. Nós estamos cobertos."

Seu coração pula com aquilo – ele literalmente _pula_ com aquilo – mas ele ainda hesita, porque...

"E eu confio em você," ela continua, concordando, enrolando seu braço ao redor do punho dele, puxando ele para ela. "Eu confio em você."

"Felicity," Oliver prende a respiração, sacudindo a cabeça. Ele solta a caixa, que cai fazendo um barulho leve. "Você tem certeza? Eu não quero..."

"Eu confio em você" ela sussurra novamente.

Aquilo o atinge mais profundamente do que ele poderia esperar. Felicity olha para ele, completa e absoluta fé enchendo seus olhos. Ele não consegue nem começar a explicar o sentimento que o preenche – suas palavras por si só são suficientes, mas a forma como ela olha para ele, sua confiança nele, na habilidade que ele tem de mantê-la segura, contra tudo, e que ela sabe disso, que ela acredita que ele irá...

Como ele pode ser tão sortudo?

Felicity sorri e puxa ele até que fique entre suas pernas. Ela envolve seus braços ao redor dele, uma mão espalmada na parte mais baixa das costas, um pouco acima da cicatriz de queimadura, a outra entrando por dentro da sua cueca, puxando-a para baixo um pouco. Oliver se esquece do que tem que fazer, enquanto deixa ela fazer o que quer, então ele se quebra totalmente quando ela se inclina para frente, pressionando um beijo suave em sua barriga. Os lábios dela tão gentis e quentes fazendo ele estremecer, as mãos dele deslizam através do cabelo dela.

Ela beija traçando seu caminho no abdômen dele, beijos carinhosos e simples, deixando marcas molhadas por onda passa, até que lentamente... Lentamente... movimenta-se para baixo.

O corpo inteiro do Oliver se liga ao pensamento do que ela poderia fazer e ele sacode a cabeça - ele não vai durar, ele definitivamente não vai durar – ele se afasta, forçando-a a soltar os braços. Ele segura o rosto dela, o cabelo ainda enrolado em seus dedos, então ele se inclina, murmurando seu nome antes de beijá-la.

É rápido e brusco e antes de perceber, ele está empurrando ela para trás, ela vai sem objeção, arrastando-se até chegar ao centro da cama.

Oliver bebe ela com ganância, segurando-se apenas para tirar a calcinha dela... E Deus, ele quer prová-la, ele quer sentir suas coxas ao redor da sua cabeça, as mãos dela em seus cabelos, agarrando-o fortemente, suas costas arqueando enquanto ele lambe seu caminho até chegar à sua parte mais sensível e sugá-la até ela ficar completamente trêmula.

Ele _precisa_.

Oliver enrola seus dedos na calcinha dela e puxa para baixo. Felicity levanta os quadris para ajudá-lo, os olhos dela nunca deixando os dele. Ele solta a calcinha no chão e puxa a cueca para baixo. Ela abre os braços para ele, esperando totalmente que ele engatinhe de volta para cima dela, as pernas se abrindo, criando um perfeito gancho em seus quadris.

Mas ele quer provar ela. Há uma necessidade real crescendo dentro dele, então ele olha para ela, seu desejo de mergulhar dentro dela é agonizantemente doloroso, mas não ainda.

"Oliver..."

Ele volta para a cama, e o mais lindo dos sorrisos aparece nos lábios dela, então, ela envolve seus braços ao redor dele – seu rosto brilhando com uma felicidade que lhe tira o fôlego. Ela ainda está corada, seus lábios inchados e usados, pequenos arranhões da barba dele decorando a pele delicada ao redor de sua boca, Oliver não pode não beijá-la. É impossível, ele descobre. Ele nunca vai ter o suficiente de seus beijos, nunca.

Esse é suave, amoroso, deixando nele a sensação de estar sendo completamente acarinhado, então ela se abre para ele. Aquele sentimento corre por ele, preenchendo-o com uma luz que é ofuscante... Tudo por causa dela.

Oliver a beija mais uma vez, duas... E então, ele beija seu queixo, abrindo seu caminho pelo pescoço. Ele morde e chupa, levando seu tempo, vagarosamente reconstruindo o desejo dela. Os dedos dela correm por seus cabelos, suas unhas arranhando seu couro cabeludo, fazendo ele estremecer quando ela toca num lugar que ele nem sabia que era tão sensível. Ele arrasta sua língua pela clavícula dela... E então desce mais.

Seus lábios e sua língua dançam pelo peito dela, pelos seus seios. Oliver suga um mamilo com sua boca. Ela geme seu nome junto com incoerentes sons, ela agarra seu cabelo de repente, apertando ao ponto de doer. Ele move sua língua ao redor do endurecido bico, lentamente baixando uma mão por sua lateral, roçando seus dedos em suas costelas, por seu quadril, por sua coxa.

"Oliver," Felicity ofega, tremendo. Ele olha para cima, o bico dela entre seus dentes, para ver os lábios dela trêmulos, seus olhos pouco abertos, suficiente apenas para olhar para ele. No segundo que seus olhares se cruzam, ela puxa seu cabelo, tentando puxá-lo para cima. "Por favor... Eu preciso de você."

Ele espalma sua língua sobre seu mamilo, provocando um choramingo, antes de soltá-la.

"Felicity," ele começa, beijando seu caminho para o outro seio, "Você se lembra do que eu disse lá embaixo?"

"Hum?" Ela consegue dizer, desejo envolvendo aquele pequeno som, franzindo sua testa.

Oliver arrasta sua barba por seu seio, algo que ela definitivamente gosta, porque ela deixa escapar um gemido de surpresa, empurrando seu corpo ainda mais perto, mas não é nada comparado ao som que ela faz quando ele arrasta o queixo por cima do seu mamilo duro.

"Eu disse a você," Ele continua, movendo-se para baixo, dando beijos molhados em seu estômago, "Que eu queria desfrutar..." Ele pausa no osso do quadril, sugando a pele sensível antes de descer ainda mais até estar sobre a curva suave do seu estômago, sussurrando, "Que eu queria provar você, Felicity."

"Oh meu Deus," Felicity geme, sacudindo a cabeça. "Oliver, você apenas..." Suas palavras morrem, no entanto, seu corpo falando mais alto do que qualquer coisa que ela poderia dizer. Seus quadris se movimentando para cima, seu sexo quente e nu roçando contra o peito dele. "Oh Deus."

Oliver sorri, movendo-se para baixo até alcançar a junção entre suas coxas. Ela está se contorcendo e ofegante, seus punhos curvados no lençol, seus olhos travados nele, no que ele desliza na cama, ficando de joelhos na frente dela.

O movimento faz com que a ponta do seu pênis roce na droga do colchão e ele solta um gemido de dor. Ele está dolorosamente duro, a tal ponto que qualquer movimento faz ele se esquecer de respirar, mas quando ele se concentra nela, quando ele pensa que finalmente vai conhecê-la dessa forma, fica mais fácil deixar passar.

Ela está deliciosamente rosada e túrgida, e _molhada,_ ela está tão molhada. Felicity deixa escapar um desesperado suspiro quando ele se inclina, inalando seu cheiro. Os olhos dele encontram os dela nele, seus seios balançando com cada respiração.

Ele mantém os olhos nos dela, enquanto segura a parte de trás de suas coxas, abrindo ela.

E só então, Oliver se inclina, arrastando sua língua por sua abertura.

Felicity instantaneamente tenciona com um cortante, "Ah!", enquanto ondula sob ele, aproximando ainda mais, seus quadris buscando por mais.

Ela é deliciosa, puramente Felicity, e ele não desperdiça um segundo, absorvendo-a em sua boca, lambendo e chupando, provando ainda mais dela.

Seus suspiros lentamente se tornam gemidos desesperados, misturando-se com baixos lamentos, enquanto ele olha ela olhando para ele. É tão mais do que qualquer coisa que ele poderia ter esperado, tão mais, a intensidade dos olhos dela nele amplifica tudo, chegando quase a cegar. Ele espalma a língua, friccionando-a contra o seu clitóris, Felicity geme, seus quadris encontrando ele, suas mãos voando para a cabeça dele. Ela passa seus dedos pelos cabelos dele, suas mãos caem para seu rosto, seus olhos deixando o dele.

Colocando as coxas dela em seus ombros, as mãos de Oliver encontram as dela. Seus dedos se entrelaçam fortemente, segurando um ao outro, as unhas dela marcando a parte de cima de suas mãos.

Oliver envolve o clitóris com seus lábios, liberando uma profusão de sensações no rosto dela quando ela o sente. Seus gemidos ficam mais altos, eles escoam através do quarto. Seus pés afundam em suas costas, suas coxas apertam ao redor dele, seus quadris começam a se mover com maior urgência.

Ele vê o momento que o próximo orgasmo se aproxima – seus seios se contraem, os músculos de sua barriga estremecendo, suas coxas trêmulas. Ele suga mais forte.

As costas dela se arqueiam e ela grita seu nome, rapidamente seguido por, "Ah... aah!" Antes dele colocá-la para baixo e redobrar seus esforços.

Felicity, de repente, sacode sua cabeça rapidamente, soltando as mãos dele e agarrando seu rosto novamente.

"Oliver, vem cá," Ela diz desesperadamente. Seu pênis dói com o som, seus quadris friccionando contra a cama, então ela o puxa. "Vem cá, vem cá, eu preciso de você, por favor. Eu quero você dentro de mim quando eu... _por favor_."

Não há poder nessa terra que poderia fazê-lo ignorar aquele pedido.

Oliver se afasta dela, enxugando seu rosto, fazendo ela gemer e levantar-se um pouco para tocá-lo, ele engatinha de volta para ela. Felicity envolver seus braços ao redor dos ombros dele, puxando-o para ele, abrindo suas pernas para ele.

Ela não hesita em beijá-lo, puxando seu lábio de baixo com sua boca. Ela passa sua língua sobre ele e Oliver se encontra com ela no meio do caminho, o desejo por ela quase cortando seu corpo pela metade só em pensar que ela está sentido seu próprio gosto nos lábios dele.

A necessidade por oxigênio rapidamente se torna demais, ambos respirando muito forte. Oliver mergulha em sua entrada, suspirando quando ele se encaixa nela como se fosse a coisa mais natural no mundo, como se este fosse o único lugar que ele está destinado a ficar para sempre.

E é.

Aquele pensamento o faz pausar, então ele conclui: é isto. Essa é a sua casa. Ele está finalmente onde ele deveria estar.

Com _ela._

Ele desliza por sua umidade, fazendo ambos gemerem. Oliver puxa seus quadris para trás, tentando se controlar. Ele rosna – Deus, ele está tão sensível. Os olhos dele nunca deixam os dela, então ele se aproxima novamente, deslizando a ponta do seu pênis no clitóris dela. A testa dela se franze de prazer e ela sussurra seu nome, seus olhos brilhando, então ela o agarra mais apertado.

Oliver encontra sua abertura e lentamente desliza para dentro dela. Os olhos dele quase se fecham com sensação sedosa de suas paredes fechando-se ao redor dele, mas a visão dela sentindo tudo isso com ele, faz ele manter seu olhar travado nela.

"Oh..." Felicity diz, suas costas arqueando enquanto ele preenche ela. Ela enfia suas unhas nos ombros dele com uma mão e a outra desliza por seus cabelos, segurando-o enquanto ele se move, não parando até ele estar completamente dentro dela. Ela estremece e, assim como antes, ele deixa suas próprias necessidades de lado e espera – esperando para ter certeza que ela está bem, que ele pode continuar. Felicity o abraça pelos ombros, suas pernas apertando-se ao redor dele. Ele entende aquilo como uma dica e lentamente ele retira, depois enfia novamente, olhando para ela em todos os momentos. Quando ele para novamente, Felicity sacode a cabeça, puxando-o para ela com um ansioso, "Não pare, Oliver, não pare..." Antes de beijá-lo.

E ele não para, não para por nada. Seu próximo movimento é mais forte, fazendo ela tremer, os gemidos combinados de ambos perdidos entres os beijos carinhosos.

Oliver colocar os braços por baixo dela, puxando-a para cima, segurando ela o mais próximo que ele consegue, enquanto eles se movem junto, respirando o ar do outro, conectando-se de uma forma como ele nunca, nunca tinha sentido antes. Esse momento... É completo, _importante_ , um momento que ele sabe que será lembrado pelo resto da vida dele.

"Eu te amo," ele sussurra, de novo e de novo, e ela sussurra de volta, a voz dela lentamente ficando mais ofegante com cada movimento. Ela segura o rosto dele, embalando ele gentilmente tanto quanto ele a embala, suas palavras uma litania em seus lábios, "Eu te amo."

Oliver beija os lábios dela, sua bochecha, seu queixo, seguindo por uma linha até sua garganta, enquanto o prazer deles é construído. Oliver toma seu tempo, fazendo amor com ela, seu corpo começando a tremer com o esforço. O ritmo dele aumenta, seus movimentos ganhando mais força. Ele pressiona sua testa na dela, seus lábios quase se tocando, seus gritos se misturando quando o corpo dela se encontra com o dele, em cada um dos movimentos, numa dança entre os corpos. Ela está tão deliciosa, tão perfeita ao redor dele... E ele quer sentir ela alcançando o ápice envolvendo ele, ouvir seus lindos gemidos, ouvir ela sussurrando seu nome... Oliver angula seus quadris, colocando um joelho para mais para cima para ter mais apoio, e ela levanta as penas, enrolando-as ao redor da cintura dele, fazendo com que ele vá ainda mais fundo.

É perfeito. É tudo.

"Oh Deus," Felicity de repente sussurra, sua respiração tornando-se rápida e superficial. As unhas delas afundando ainda mais, sacudindo a cabeça desesperadamente, seu corpo começando a tremer incontrolavelmente. E como se eles fossem ligados, o prazer dele, de repente, se eleva, levando ele a um ponto mais alto do que ele estava preparado, um calor se espalha na base de sua espinha, fazendo ele sentir um formigamento em cada nervo do seu corpo.

Oliver rosna, fechando os olhos, sussurrando o nome dela.

"Oh Deus, Oliver... Não pare... Oliver...!"

Ele não para, ele não vai parar... Mas ele está tão perto...

Felicity grita mais alto, seu corpo se contraindo, mas não é o suficiente. Oliver, instintivamente, tira uma das mãos que está embaixo dela, e a coloca entre eles, levantando os quadris o suficiente para achar o clitóris dela. Seus músculos queimam com o esforço, mas ele mal sente, enquanto seus dedos deslizam por sua pequena e macia pérola, fazendo ela gritar tão algo que o som ecoa. Oliver massageia ela, urgentemente, o pequeno portão inchando sob seu toque, enquanto seus quadris começam a perder seu ritmo.

"Oh... Felicity..." Oliver trava os dentes, enterrando seu rosto no pescoço dela, concentrando-se nela, segurando-a tão apertado quanto ele pode, seus corpos movendo um contra o outro. Os gemidos dele ficam mais altos, ela geme em seu ouvido, apertando-o cada vez mais forte até que...

Felicity goza com um gemido alto, na mesma hora que o prazer dele explode. Oliver cai do precipício com um grito seco, penetrando nela mais uma vez, suas costas se curvando quando ele goza dentro dela. Ele continua se movimentando, seus gemidos abafados pelo ombro dela, desfrutando o êxtase, e então, eles desmoronam um no outro.

 _Silêncio._

Felicity acaricia a parte de trás do pescoço dele, suas unhas passando pelos cabelos úmidos.

Oliver cheira o pescoço dela, depositando beijos suaves por todos os lugares que ele consegue alcançar.

Quando o peso dele se torna demais, ele se afasta, apesar dos protestos - _"Não, não se mexa... Eu gosto..."_ \- e ele se deixa cair ao lado dela.

Felicity se vira para ele, encontrando-o no meio do caminho. Eles envolvem os braços ao redor um do outro, aconchegando-se mais perto.

 _Eu amo você._

Eles fazem amor mais uma vez antes de finalmente se levantarem, mas apenas para migrar para o piquenique ele tinha arrumado. Eles comem juntos, conversando, relaxando, bebendo vinho, enrolados num lençol da cama, mesmo com o calor do dia. O sol se põe lentamente, enquanto eles sentam juntos, Felicity sentada entre as pernas do Oliver, suas costas encostadas contra o peito dele. Os dedos dele acariciando o braço dela, ela desenhando preguiçosos círculos em sua perna.

Quando Oliver ver que horas são, ele sugere que eles desçam para jantar com Ellie, o que ela prontamente concorda.

Eles tomam um banho rápido - _juntos_ , apesar da Felicity falar para ele que seria difícil eles ficarem limpos. Ele sussurra, "Ah sim, nós vamos," antes de puxar ele com ela.

As risadas deliciosas da Ellie os recebem no pé da escada com um grito de "Mamãe!", jogando-se para os braços da Felicity.

Depois cumprimentar Oliver com um, "Oi, Papai!", ela pergunta, "Vocês estavam numa missão?" Felicity deixa escapar uma não tão sutil engasgada, mas antes que Oliver possa responder – seja lá o que danado ele pensou em responder – Ellie interrompe ele, "Beijo da Ellie! Beijo da Ellie!"

Com uma risada, Oliver envolve suas garotas em seus braços, puxando-as em seu peito, todos os três em um beijo, antes da Ellie se jogar na história, bem detalhada, sobre como ela passou sua tarde, incluindo, _finalmente,_ conseguir que Tio Diggle participasse de um chá da tarde com ela e suas fadas.

Felicity não pensou que fosse possível ver John Diggle enrubescer tanto quanto ele faz quando escuta Ellie repetindo a história, e ela não achou que _ela_ iria enrubescer tanto quando Sara envia para ela um olhar malicioso e uma piscadinha enquanto o Diggle fazia um comentário sobre quanto tempo eles passaram longe, o que faz Oliver bufar e rolar os olhos.

Eles comem o jantar juntos, a família inteira – Oliver, Felicity, Ellie, Diggle, Lyla, Sara, Moira e Donna – Felicity contorcendo-se apenas levemente para os dois olhares cheios de sagacidade de suas mães. Não o incomoda nem um pouco. Ele apenas ri quando Sara faz um comentário bem sugestivo e Felicity se transforma num tom lindo rosado, enquanto suas mães levantam as sobrancelhas para ele. Ele cobre o pequeno desconforto causado pelo olhar de sua mãe, tomando um gole do seu vinho, mas ele não consegue realmente se incomodar com isso. Não quando tudo está tão perfeito. Não quando ele está apreciando o quão incrivelmente perfeita a vida dele está pela primeira vez.

Mais tarde, quando eles vão para cima, ambos ainda flutuando numa nuvem, Felicity anuncia hora do banho para Ellie. A filha deles agarra um gigante pato amarelo de borracha que Moira tinha incluído com os itens que tinham sido deixados no quarto deles pela manhã - o nome deste pato é Sr. Waddlesworth the Fourth, ele tinha gostado daquele porque era o mesmo que eles tinham na casa _deles_ , cujo nome era Sr. Waddelesworth the Third. O que tinha acontecido com o Sr. Waddelesworth the First and Second, Ellie não disse. As garotas entram no banheiro, Felicity solta um beijo para Oliver antes de fechar a porta. Um segundo depois, Ellie abre a porta e solta um beijo para ele também.

Quando Oliver escuta um gigante splash de água e o grito chocado da Felicity, ele corre para checar, para apenas encontrá-la completamente coberta por água - _fora_ da banheira – e Ellie gargalhando como louca dentro, onde uma significante quantidade de água estava faltando agora, Sir Waddelesworth the Fouth apertado em seus braços.

Quando Oliver começa a rir, muito para o desgosto da Felicity, um sorriso gigantesco aparece no rosto da Ellie, enquanto ela diz, "Eu disse a você que ele faz um grande splash, Mamãe!"

"Você acha isso engraçado?" Felicity pergunta a Oliver, levantando suas sobrancelhas para ele. Ele não consegue responder, ainda rindo, e é quando ela ataca. Felicity se lança para frente, agarrando o punho dele e puxando-o para perto, gritando. "Pegue Sir Waddledworth, Ellie-bug!"

Elas efetivamente splash Oliver com tanta água que todos os três ficam completamente molhares quando o banho termina. Assim como o chão, mas é apenas água e sabão e é um pequeno preço a se pagar pelo som melódico da risada de sua filha que ecoa em seus ouvidos.

Enquanto Oliver e Felicity se secam no closet, ela faz outro comentário se desculpando à sua eu futura porque não apenas a futura filha deles irá falar palavrão na sala de aula, ela vai ser uma desordeira tomadora de banho. Isso faz Oliver gargalhar novamente, puxando-a para seus braços, beijando-a até que ambos fiquem sem fôlego. Quando eles se separam, eles tinham a plena intenção de ser o fim disso... Mas não é, não é mesmo. Beijar ela, ele rapidamente descobre, é como jogar gasolina no fogo – e isso cresce exponencialmente, com Felicity praticamente subindo nele como se ele fosse uma árvore, empurrando ele para a parede do closet...

Isso é, até Ellie abrir a porta, perguntando por que eles estavam demorando tanto.

Quando dá a hora de ir para a cama, Ellie engatinha para dentro do castelo de travesseiros, fazendo seus pais irem com ela. Ela pega um livro – Oliver faz uma nota mental para agradecer sua mãe, ela realmente pensou em tudo – e entrega para Felicity.

"A história é sobre a abelha roxa, Mamãe."

Felicity se inclina sobre a precária cama que Ellie tinha preparado.

Ellie se encaixa por baixo do braço esquerdo dela e Oliver reivindica o lado direito. Os dois com suas cabeças nos ombros dela, algo que faz Felicity ri tão amplamente com a alegria que praticamente irradia dela.

Oliver segura um lado do livro, enquanto Felicity passa o braço pela Ellie para segurar o outro.

Ellie pega no sono na página dez e depois de ler algumas a mais só por garantia, Felicity fecha o livro, pressionando um beijo suave na testa de sua filha antes de fazer o mesmo em Oliver, cujos olhos estavam bem pesados de sono. Ela aconchega sua família mais próximo, fechando os olhos por um segundo, sussurrando para si mesma que eles vão ficar ali por apenas mais alguns minutos...

Eles caem no sono, ali mesmo.

Quando Oliver se acorda na manhã seguinte, ele tem que piscar várias vezes, levando um segundo para perceber que eles tinham dormido a noite inteira no castelo de travesseiros... E que os sons que tinham o acordado estavam vindos da Ellie e Felicity. Elas ainda estão embaixo da manta – a mesma que mal cobre ele agora, ladras de manta. Elas estão encarando uma à outra, sussurrando suavemente, perdidas numa conversa.

Oliver solta um exagerado bocejo para alertá-las que ele estava acordado, mas elas mal se afastam uma da outra, exceto pela cabeça de Ellie que se levanta por um segundo para dizer, "Volte a dormir, Papai, nós estamos conversando." Oliver levanta as sobrancelhas com aquilo, enquanto Felicity bufa uma risada, virando-se para olhar para ele.

"Bom dia," Ela sussurra. O sorriso em seu rosto é _feliz_ , tão feliz, e ele leva um minuto para maravilhar-se. Saber que ele era parte do motivo por aquilo, o faz sentir como se estivesse flutuando. Ele se inclina, segurando o queixo dela, sussurrando, "Bom dia," antes de beijá-la.

É uma manhã perfeita, acordar como suas duas garotas, tudo está _perfeito_ – pelo menos por enquanto.

Ele não quer que se acabe, essa paz. Essa _felicidade_.


	21. Chapter 21

Os doze dias que se seguem não são calmos, exatamente. Eles não poderiam ser. Definitivamente não nos últimos momentos de uma eleição para prefeito, quando sua mãe está em uma corrida muito disputada para liderar a cidade. Mas também não foi totalmente o que Oliver esperava.

Não houve nenhum sinal do Zoom, nenhum rasgo na frente deles enquanto ele tenta passar para esse tempo. Isabel está conspicuamente silenciosa e apenas voleios do Blood vieram na forma de negações indignadas de qualquer irregularidade na frente de cada câmera que ele pode encontrar. Assim, na ausência de qualquer tipo de ataque, eles estabeleceram uma rotina confortável.

Alguém está sempre com a Ellie. Normalmente, esse alguém é ele e a Felicity, mas quando não é, é o Digg e Lyla, Sara e os seguranças contratados. Eles nunca estão à vontade, realmente, mas a sensação de perigo iminente diminui à medida que o tempo passa e Oliver encontra-se desfrutando o papel do pai da Ellie numa rotina diária, mais do que ele teria pensado possível.

O vínculo que ele tem com a Ellie cresce mais forte a cada dia que passa. Ele não achava que era possível amá-la mais do que ele já a amava, mas cada minuto com a sua filha tem lhe cativado mais e mais. Cada dia é uma descoberta e quanto mais ele aprende, mais espantado ele fica por ter participação na criação dela. Ela é perfeita. E Felicity... Ele a amava por meses, mas agora, vê-la no papel da mãe da sua filha, dá um aspecto totalmente novo para se apaixonar. Ele percebe-se parando e apenas as observando juntas diariamente, maravilhado que isso é seu, que ele tem essa família. Não apenas no futuro, mas agora.

É estranho, a maneira como eles estão vivendo simultaneamente, a relação ainda no estágio inicial, desempenhando os papeis que eles terão daqui 7 anos. As poucas vezes que ele e a Felicity pararam para questionar os 'e-se' e 'porque-não', eles geralmente foram interrompidos pela Ellie; mas esses pensamentos nunca estão longe de sua mente. Ainda assim, ele não trocaria nada disso... Mesmo que isso signifique que ele e a Felicity não tenham bastante tempo apenas para os dois. Eles roubam pequenos momentos aqui e ali, mas a maioria dos seus dias são gastos com a Ellie. E é fantástico. Ele ama isso. Ele acorda todas as manhãs com Felicity e Ellie em seus braços, esperançoso e feliz, e ele vai para a cama todas as noites com conversas sussurradas, sua filha dormindo sã e salva entre eles.

Ele não sabia que a vida poderia ser assim - pelo menos, não a vida dele.

O suave barulho de pés descalços no tapete chama a sua atenção e é rapidamente seguido por um macio, "Ei, você."

Oliver se mexe de onde ele ainda está na cama, Ellie dormindo no seu braço, e abre os olhos.

Felicity faz uma pausa de onde ela está em pé, na porta do banheiro. Seu cabelo é uma bagunça selvagem, emoldurando seu rosto bonito, tudo isso caindo para o lado quando ela inclina a cabeça. Ela está vestindo nada além de sua camisa e um par de shorts tão pequeno que ele não pode vê-los debaixo da bainha. Ele para de respirar com a visão. A luz solar filtrada pela janela, pegando o cabelo dela, banhando-a no início da manhã, luz amarelada que faz com que a pele de suas pernas longas brilhe de forma positiva. Ele não pode parar de olhar, e ele nem sequer tenta parar. Ele não quer.

"Oliver", ela diz com uma risada quando ele não retorna a sua saudação. "O que..."

"Deus, você é linda", ele sussurra.

Felicity fica vermelha - ela sempre fica vermelha quando ele faz comentários como esse, nunca falha. Deixa suas bochechas rosadas e corre para baixo do pescoço, fazendo ela ficar corada, é tão sexy que ele precisa ficar atento para parar de tocá-la. Ela morde o lábio inferior, baixando a cabeça.

"Eu nem sequer arrumei meu cabelo ainda", ela protesta, correndo o cabelo através de seus cabelos selvagens. "E eu vi no espelho, então eu sei a bagunça que está."

"Confie em mim", diz Oliver. "Você está maravilhosa." Ele levanta da cama, cuidando para não acotovelar a Ellie e acordá-la. A respiração da criança mal muda. Oliver diminui o espaço entre eles, sem perder a forma como os olhos da Felicity escurecem com antecipação. Ele desliza suas mãos sob a camisa para resolver em seus quadris - os shorts são baixos e ele desliza os dedos sob a bainha quando ele puxa-a para mais perto. "Oi."

"Oi", ela responde com um pequeno sorriso. Ela enrola os braços em volta de seu pescoço enquanto ele se inclina para baixo para acariciar sua bochecha. Ele está cercado por ela e é como ser envolvido na própria felicidade. O frizz dos cabelos atrapalham sua visão e o cheiro remanescente do seu xampu de coco e o sabonete em sua pele quente enche seus sentidos.

"Eu quero arrastá-la de volta para a cama" diz ele, pressionando os lábios à curva de sua mandíbula. Ele aprecia a maneira como ela treme e segura uma respiração.

Não é uma opção agora, não com a Ellie dormindo na cama. Mas seu corpo não parece nem um pouco consciente desse fato. Ele dói positivamente por ela. Cada fibra do seu ser está dizendo-lhe para passar a manhã redescobrindo seus lugares favoritos no corpo dela, provocando gemidos, suspiros, arrepios e o nome dele. Deus, ouvir apenas uma vez, recarregaria ao longo do dia. O exuberante corpo dela pressionado contra o seu não ajuda a diminuir o desejo. Não, isso só alimenta as imagens correndo à solta por sua mente... Memórias deles escondidos na despensa lá embaixo para roubar alguns beijos na noite passada, depois de quase dois dias sem muita coisa. Terminou com a mão dela na calça dele, deixando-o louco até que ele apenas a pegou, pronto para tê-la ali mesmo. Infelizmente eles quase derrubaram uma prateleira, causando uma pausa indesejada no momento.

Dois dias inteiros é simplesmente muito tempo.

Felicity pressiona seu quadril contra o dele, arqueando as costas para passar os mamilos contra seu peito. Ele tem absoluta certeza que ele nunca quis tanto uma mulher em toda a sua vida.

Ela vai ser a morte dele, da melhor maneira possível.

"Já há uma menina em sua cama, Oliver", ela lembra descaradamente, inclinando a cabeça na direção da Ellie, que ainda está perdida em sonhos de sua própria fabricação.

Ele geme - ele não precisa de um lembrete. Ainda assim, Oliver deixa cair a cabeça em seu ombro, balançando para a frente um pouco, para um ínfimo atrito, mesmo que apenas por um momento. Não é o suficiente. Não é nem perto, mas envia pequenos choques de prazer através de suas veias e ele cava os dedos em sua bunda. Ela geme, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Oliver", ela meio que repreende, meio que incentiva.

"Não há ninguém no nosso chuveiro", ele aponta, mesmo sabendo muito bem que não é uma opção. Eles não podem deixar a Ellie sozinha. Mas Deus, a imagem mental está agora completamente alojada em seu cérebro e ele não quer nada mais do que pressioná-la contra a parede de azulejo de ardósia e assistir seu rosto contorcer de prazer, água descendo pelo seu corpo, seus dedos entre as pernas...

O gemido que ela faz em resposta realmente, realmente não ajuda.

"Mais tarde", ela promete, arrastando as unhas em sua pele enquanto ela puxa as mãos para trás do seu pescoço. Ele treme com a sensação. Ele é tão absurdamente sensível ao toque dela, é incrível. Apenas o raspar das unhas contra seu pescoço é suficiente para deixar todo o seu corpo em chamas com desejo. "Isso soa... sim. Definitivamente. Mais tarde. Não muito mais tarde. Só... em breve. Logo é o que estou dizendo."

Os dedos passam por sua clavícula enquanto ela esfrega seus quadris em resposta, e faz um barulho contido, desejo que vai direto para sua virilha. Seu corpo está frustrado para cacete, e tanto ajuda quanto torna incrivelmente difícil, já ela o quer tanto quanto ele a quer. Eles estão na mesma página, estão há semanas, e a única coisa no mundo os impedindo de ficar quase constante num brilho pós-coito de endorfinas é a coisa mais adorável desse mundo de três anos de idade.

"Vou cobrar isso de você", ele avisa numa voz baixa e rouca, que é mais comumente ouvida enquanto ele está usando uma máscara e capuz. Ele aprendeu rapidamente que ela gosta dessa voz, _muito_ , e o suave gemido e remexer de seus quadris é uma confirmação.

"É melhor", ela contraria, ficando na ponta dos pés, deslizando uma mão ao redor de seu pescoço novamente para puxá-lo para baixo.

"Bom mesmo", ele promete antes dos seus lábios se unirem.

Não é um beijo inocente, nem mesmo perto. É cru, sexual e cheio de promessa que o deixa ofegante, os dentes dela raspam o lábio inferior e a língua desliza em sua boca. Porra, ele ama essa mulher, ele ama tudo sobre ela. Ele agarra a bunda dela, quase levantando, enquanto ela aperta seu domínio sobre seu cabelo, beijando-o com igual ardor. Mais tarde vai vir muito mais rápido se eles não tiverem cuidado - na verdade, sua mente já está correndo na frente dele, pensando em quem está onde na casa e ele está se perguntando quanto tempo levaria para chegar...

"Oie!"

Eles nem se separam mais, não depois de quase duas semanas de momentos interrompidos como este. Ellie não parece se importar, nem um pouco, por eles se beijarem, provavelmente porque ela está acostumada a isso. Esse pensamento sempre faz seu coração vibrar de felicidade - a ideia de que a sua esmagadora necessidade pela Felicity não desaparecerá tão cedo, faz ele se sentir como se estivesse flutuando. Apesar disso, Oliver sutilmente tirou a mão da bunda da Felicity. Há algumas coisas que uma criança nunca precisa testemunhar seus pais fazendo.

"Ei, querida," Felicity diz, girando e felizmente bloqueando a parte inferior do corpo dele de vista, enquanto ele toma alguns segundos para respirar lentamente, tentando controlar seu corpo. "Você dormiu bem?"

"Aham," Ellie confirma, se revirando no meio da cama, chutando seus pés para o ar. Ela se apoia nos braços com um sorriso. "Eu tive bons sonhos! Pequena Sara e eu éramos elefantes. Como no zoológico! Eu era Ellie, a elefanta! E Rascal estava lá e, em seguida, todos nós criamos asas e voamos _de verdade_."

"Uau." Felicity sorri, sentando ao lado de Ellie, que rola para o lado para olhar para a mãe. "Isso soa bastante como aventura."

"Sim! Foi ótimo", responde Ellie. Seu tom transforma profundamente apologético quando ela termina com: "Desculpe, você não estava lá, mamãe."

"Talvez da próxima vez," Felicity responde, inclinando-se para beijar sua testa. "Você está com fome?"

Nenhum deles perde a forma em que seus pequenos olhos iluminam com a perspectiva de comida - Oliver aprendeu que sua filha come muito - mas então ela faz uma pausa. Ellie mastiga em seu lábio inferior com uma linha tensa a sua pequena testa, enquanto seus olhos passam entre seus pais.

Finalmente, depois de um longo momento, ela pergunta, "Você que vai cozinhar, Mamãe?"

Oliver tem que morder a ponta da língua para não rir em voz alta.

"Que tal eu preparar o café da manhã?" ele oferece.

"Oh." Ellie suspira aliviada. "Então, sim! Eu estou com fome."

Felicity bufa um pouco, um pouco ofendida com as críticas de uma menina de três anos de idade, e desta vez ele não pode parar o seu riso. Entre outras coisas, ele descobriu nas últimas duas semanas que Ellie está absolutamente certa - Felicity realmente, realmente não sabe cozinhar.

"E se _eu_ fosse cozinhar?" Felicity desafia sua filha.

"Um..." Ellie olha em volta, como se tivesse uma boa resposta para isso nas paredes em algum lugar, antes do seu rosto se iluminar quando ela encontra uma resposta. "Então, eu gosto de iogurte!"

Oliver cobre sua boca quando Felicity resmunga baixinho.

Preocupação imediatamente se fixa em cada traço do doce rosto da Ellie.

"Eu não quero te deixar triste, Mamãe, mas eu não quero ter dor de barriga", diz ela, apoiando-se de quatro e subindo no colo da Felicity. Ela envolve seus braços em volta do pescoço da Felicity, a angústia que ela poderia ter ferido os sentimentos da sua mãe claro em suas palavras. "Sinto muito. Não fique triste. Se você me preparar o café da manhã, eu vou comer. Prometo!"

Às vezes ela é tão claramente filhinha do pai. Seu vínculo com a Ellie é indescritível e a adoração que ela tem por ele é tão evidente. Mas tem isso também. Ela ama sua mãe tanto o quanto ele a ama e o desejo de ver a mãe feliz, para ganhar a aprovação dela, é tão forte como é pelo pai. É mais sutil, talvez, mas Oliver vê. Ele tem quase certeza Felicity também vê, especialmente agora que a Ellie olha para ela com tanta vulnerabilidade em seus olhos.

As constantes observações da Felicity sobre ele cedendo as vontades da sua filha a cada minuto sempre acabam nula e sem efeito, especialmente porque Oliver observa ela se derreter.

"Oh Ellie-bug". Felicity sorri, escovando alguns cachos atrás da orelha dela menina. "Querida, eu não estou triste por causa do que você disse. Eu só queria que eu fosse uma cozinheira melhor. Só isso. Você não me deixa triste."

Ellie deixa escapar um enorme suspiro de alívio, que parece muito grande para vir de alguém tão pequeno.

"Bom", responde Ellie. "Talvez se você praticar, você vai ficar melhor, mamãe."

"Talvez," Felicity concorda, provavelmente porque é mais fácil do que continuar a conversa. Oliver rapidamente aprendeu que "talvez" e "vamos ver" e "vamos falar sobre isso mais tarde" são algumas das frases mais úteis no vocabulário de um pai.

"Ou o papai pode te ensinar!"

"Então", diz Felicity. "Eu acho que papai teria muito trabalho com isso."

"Talvez se ele criar com um sistema de recompensa," Oliver diz com uma piscadela. Os olhos da Felicity alargam um pouco, e quando a implicação do que ele está dizendo bate nela, o corado bonito está de volta. Ele sorri. "Apenas uma ideia."

"Ah, claro," Felicity responde, seu tom o fazendo rir. "Apenas uma ideia."

"Mamãe?" Ellie pergunta, olhando para os dedos enquanto ela brinca com um dos botões da camisa que a Felicity está vestindo.

"Sim?" a mão da Felicity se estabelece em volta da Ellie, sentindo claramente a mesma tensão que Oliver ouve na voz da menina.

"Eu sinto falta de conversar com o bebê," Ellie diz, sua voz impossivelmente baixa, ela olha para sua mãe com aqueles grandes olhos azuis dela.

O ar é arrancado para fora dos pulmões do Oliver, e parece que ela está no mesmo barco. Ela não parece saber o que dizer sobre isso, o que é justo, porque ele realmente não pode pensar em uma resposta também. Mas Ellie não terminou de falar.

"Eu sei que ele não está em sua barriga ainda, mas talvez eu poderia fingir?" Ellie sugere, parecendo ao mesmo tempo nervosa e esperançosa.

Felicity congela, os olhos correndo para pegar o seu olhar. Ele tem quase certeza que eles estão com a mesma expressão - exatamente como você responde a isso? Não é a primeira vez que a Ellie os deixa sem chão, mas este... Este é demais. E ela parece saber porque seus olhos vão de volta para o botão que ela está brincando, no que ela começa a recuar.

"Eu não preciso," Ellie diz dando de ombros. Ela soa profundamente triste, a voz diminuindo em um murmúrio. "Está bem."

É provavelmente o tom da Ellie, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, que mexe com a Felicity. Oliver vê o momento em que ela faz uma escolha e ele prende a respiração enquanto ela fala.

Depois de um segundo, Felicity força um sorriso desconfortável em seu rosto quando ela diz: "Você pode."

"Sério?" Ellie pergunta feliz, transformando o sorriso da Felicity num muito mais genuíno.

"Sério", confirma Felicity.

E isso é o que faz dela uma mãe incrível. Qualquer coisa que ela pode fazer para que a Ellie se sinta mais em casa, mais confortável, ela vai fazer. Tudo mesmo. Mesmo algo como isso, que é um pedido muito maior do que Ellie pode imaginar.

Felicity se inclina para trás hesitante, o movimento combinando a incerteza visível em seu rosto, mas Ellie está completamente alheia a isso. Seus pequenos dedos agarram a parte inferior da camisa, empurrando para cima, expondo a superfície plana de seu estômago. A boca do Oliver fica seca com a cena na frente dele. Ellie se move então, ela está com as pernas cruzadas sobre o colo da Felicity e se inclina, falando diretamente com umbigo da Felicity.

"Oi Bebê!" Ellie diz, no que ela deve pensar ser um sussurro. Mexe com ele, mais do que ele pensava que iria. Oliver se move, então ele está perto de alguma coisa - _qualquer coisa_ \- para agarrar, Felicity agarra a borda da camisa em um controle mortal, parecendo tão perdida como ele. Ele encontra o sofá e o agarra apertado, sua filha continua, falando com seu futuro filho por nascer. "É a Ellie! Sua irmã mais velha. Eu te amo!"

Felicity faz um barulho asfixiante, com os olhos colados na Ellie, assim como o Oliver. E então a Ellie acaricia a barriga da Felicity, passando os dedos suavemente contra a barriga, como se ela já tivesse feito isso uma centena de vezes antes - porque ela fez – e o coração do Oliver aperta.

Eles não estão nesse ponto ainda. Eles não estão nem perto, mas ele pode ver. Ele pode imaginar tão bem como a Ellie pode, a cintura normalmente fina da Felicity arredondada com seu filho, sua menina conversando com seu filho por nascer, proclamando o quanto ela o ama.

Essa imagem, formada tão vividamente em sua mente, envia um tipo diferente de desejo através de seu corpo. Deposita-se em seus ossos, uma coisa viva que se enraíza no âmago do seu ser. Uma coisa é querer a Felicity - essa parte é fácil, muito familiarizado neste momento – mas isso é outra coisa completamente diferente, ver como tudo funciona. Ter não apenas um vislumbre de seu futuro juntos, mas uma visão clara de exatamente o que sua família um dia vai ser. Ele fica um pouco mais apaixonado por elas, acontece todos os dias, com este retrato de seu futuro que, talvez não seja perfeito, mas é absolutamente perfeito para ele.

Ellie mudou tanto as coisas entre ele e a Felicity e ainda assim - paradoxalmente - mudou nada. Se ela é prova de alguma coisa, é que eles sempre estiveram nesse curso. Mas agora seus passos são mais certos, o seu percurso através de sua vida está mais claro. Ele está tão certo graças a Ellie. Ela é como um presente.

"Você também, papai!" ela diz, sentando-se no colo da Felicity, virando em direção a ele.

"O que?" ele sussurra.

Ele está tão preso à cena diante dele que leva alguns segundos para processar as palavras dela.

"Você também tem que conversar com o Nathaniel!" ela declara, virando o rosto de volta, para o estômago nu da Felicity. Ela aperta os lábios contra sua pele, fazendo com que os músculos da Felicity saltem. "Hei, Nater-Tater-Bug! Papai está aqui, também. Vamos lá, papai!"

Nathaniel. O nome do seu filho é Nathaniel. Eles já o nomearam.

"Ellie..." protesta a Felicity, sua voz tensa, que parece partes iguais sobrecarregada por ele e por ela mesma. Ellie olha para ela, as sobrancelhas desenhadas juntas em confusão. Ela não entende o que ela está pedindo. Ela não pode. "Querida, eu acho... Eu acho que talvez o Papai..."

Suas palavras morrem quando ela vê o Oliver em movimento. Ela olha para seus pés, aparentemente caminhando por vontade própria. Ele não pensa; ele apenas age, seguindo os movimentos que o seu corpo e seu coração anseiam, uma espécie de necessidade desesperada que ele nunca havia sentido antes. É uma coisa ver sua filha, saber que eles têm ela, mas falar sobre o futuro filho - o filho por nascer no futuro - é uma coisa totalmente diferente.

"Oliver..." Felicity diz em um suspiro tranquilo, que ele mal pode ouvir, quando ele chega até suas meninas.

Ellie desce do colo da sua mãe, acomodando-se ao lado.

O Oliver não responde a ela com palavras, principalmente porque ele não tem nenhuma. Ele sempre foi melhor em agir. E ela sabe disso - ela sabe que ele é assim - e é provavelmente por isso que ela abre os joelhos quando ele a alcança, dando-lhe espaço para se ajoelhar na frente dela, mesmo enquanto sua respiração acelera, tornando-se ofegante. Ela sussurra seu nome novamente, metade em protesto, metade maravilhada.

Ellie ainda está ali e ela está conversando, dizendo alguma coisa, mas ele não ouve.

Por um momento, todo o seu mundo está reduzido a Felicity. A maneira como ela engole ar, como ela se estive se afogando, a forma como os olhos dela estão fixos no dele, a suavidade de sua pele sob suas mãos, enquanto seus dedos curvam ao redor de suas coxas, puxando-a para mais perto da borda da cama. Ela ainda está agarrando sua camisa - _sua camisa_ \- sob os seios e seu estômago está nu na frente dele. Está exposto para os dois de uma forma que não tem nada a ver com a pele ou carnal. Isso o deixa cru, vulnerável e ele nunca foi tão feliz com a ideia de estar indefeso contra alguma coisa em toda sua vida.

Ela luta para manter os olhos abertos, ele pressiona a boca no estômago e ela prende a respiração, tornando côncava a barriga dela com o movimento.

"Ei, filho", ele sussurra contra sua pele. Sua voz é profunda e desigual, com os olhos ainda firmes no dela. "Eu não posso esperar para conhecê-lo."

É demais para ambos, isso é óbvio quando ela treme. Os olhos da Felicity se fecham com um gemido ofegante e sua mão se instala na parte de trás da cabeça dele, os dedos deslizando pelos cabelos. Ele beija sua pele, suavemente, pressionando os lábios platonicamente um pouco acima do umbigo, Ellie pula alegremente ao lado deles antes de sair correndo da cama para pegar uma boneca no sofá. Ele mal percebe. Ele está concentrado na Felicity, só tendo consciência da Ellie ao fundo, para a segurança dela.

Os dedos da Felicity deslizam para a parte de trás do seu pescoço antes de arrastar para cima, suas unhas raspando contra sua pele levemente, de uma forma que deixa seus nervos deliciosamente no limite e o faz estremecer.

"Eu te amo", diz ele. Ela abre os olhos, foco nele de novo. "E eu amo a Ellie. E eu vou amar o nosso filho também. Agora. Em cinco anos. Em dez anos. Em vinte. Você sabe disso, né?"

Há uma esperança cautelosa que passa pelo olhar dela, antes de se transformar em admiração e afeto às cegas. A mão dela se instala em sua bochecha e ela balança a cabeça, mordendo o lábio com prazer contido antes de dar largo sorriso para ele e deixar de seus dedos traçarem a linha de sua mandíbula.

"Eu sei" diz ela, de alguma forma parecendo ao mesmo tempo confiante e surpresa ao mesmo tempo. "Eu também. Eu te amo. E eu quero isto. Ela, ele, você... Tudo isso. Eu quero tudo isso."

Oliver se levanta de onde ele se agachou, inclinando-se para pressionar seus lábios nos dela, em um beijo que parece mais como uma promessa do que suas palavras fizeram, do que jamais poderia. Um se transforma em dois beijos e depois três, e em seguida, um longo beijo que fala para com o futuro que espera por eles.

"Podemos ir na piscina novamente hoje?" Ellie pergunta do chão, em frente à televisão, ela está abraçando sua boneca como se ela estivesse balançando um bebê. "Eu quero levar a minha boneca e ensiná-la a nadar."

"Talvez esta tarde," Oliver responde de volta, seus olhos nunca deixando a Felicity. Ele lhe oferece uma mão para ajudá-la, antes de olhar para a Ellie. "Eu quero você em casa com o Digg e Lyla esta manhã. Eu tenho algumas coisas que eu preciso fazer antes do almoço."

"Você tem certeza que esta é a melhor maneira de obter mais informações?" Felicity pergunta, deslizando facilmente para _Arrow-mode_. "A mídia pode ter recuado, mas eles não estão exatamente desinteressados em nós."

"Eu vou ter cuidado. Eu sei como driblar a imprensa," Oliver garante a ela, apertando sua mão. Ele abaixa a voz, apenas para seus ouvidos. "Semanas se passaram, Felicity. A polícia não encontrou nada, nós não encontramos nada. Precisamos de informação e eu estou cansado de esperar para que isso aconteça. Minha mãe está à frente nas pesquisas, mas ainda há dias até a eleição e eu vou não deixar nada ao acaso. Blood e Isabel não podem vencer. Temos de encontrar um link. Precisamos de _provas_. Para isso, preciso colocar o traje e fazer perguntas."

"Eu sei e eu entendo", diz Felicity. "Eu estou tão impaciente quanto você está. Mas... Só não subestime a Isabel. Se ela estava trabalhando com o Slade e Blood o tempo todo..."

"Este é um longo jogo para ela," Oliver conclui. "Eu estou bem ciente. Mas não podemos combater seus planos sem os conhecer."

"Eu sei. E eu concordo. Eu sou a favor do time-chutar-a-bunda-da-Isabel." Felicity faz uma careta. "E nem só porque pelas coisas que aconteceram na Rússia, coisas que realmente não ficaram lá."

Ele estremece com a lembrança de uma de suas mais recentes escolhas horríveis de sua vida. Ele não percebe que ele está a agarrando com muita força até que ela deixa escapar uma risada suave e acariciar o polegar contra a pele de sua mão, puxando-o de volta para o aqui e agora.

"Oliver, eu não quis dizer isso. Pouco importa no longo prazo." Ela levanta uma sobrancelha, inclinando a cabeça na direção da Ellie que brinca ao fundo, abraçando sua boneca e passando os pequenos dedos através do seu cabelo emaranhado. "Certo?"

"Nem sequer importou no momento", reconhece ele. Ele olha para baixo, para seus dedos entrelaçados. "A não ser para te machucar."

"Eu sou uma menina grande" ela lembra. "E, se não está claro até agora, eu superei. Só que isso me faz violentamente não gostar dela em um outro nível, porque ela fez isso inteiramente para te manipular e me afastar."

"Bem, isso realmente não funcionou de toda maneira, não é?" Oliver pergunta, sua mente voltando a esse momento mais uma vez. Falar sobre escolhas pobres no topo de más escolhas. Tinha sido tão fácil e ele estava tão desesperado por uma conexão que não o deixasse aterrorizado. Não que aquilo não se voltou contra ele e mordeu ele na bunda no fim. Ele estremece novamente. "Embora, eu tenho certeza que isso fez ela odiar você ainda mais."

Felicity pisca de surpresa e ele instantaneamente lamenta dizer algo. Essa é a última coisa que ele quer que ela saiba, principalmente porque é embaraçoso demais. Mas foi tão involuntário, ele tinha acabado de...

Como diabos eles sequer chegaram sobre este tema?

"Uh... como?" Felicity pergunta. Ela inclina a cabeça para o lado numa adorável confusão. Ele pode sentir suas bochechas ligeiramente quentes com a pergunta. Ele quer lhe dizer que não é nada - porque, na verdade, não tinha sido nada, mas já que é ela pedindo ...

"Ela, uh..." Oliver limpa a garganta, sentindo o rubor rastejando pelo seu pescoço. "Ela não tinha exatamente a minha atenção."

"Mas o que isso quer dizer?" Felicity pede em confusão, sobrancelha levantada para ele, como se ele estivesse falando em outro idioma que ela não entende. Deus, ela vai fazê-lo dizer isso.

"Foi... muito óbvio para ela que eu estava... que eu não estava pensando nela." Ele faz uma pausa, lambendo os lábios, olhando para ela, esperando que ela faça a conexão, mas ela não faz. "Eu estava pensando em você, Felicity."

Na hora ela entende, a realização visível no seu rosto, seus olhos arregalados, os lábios perfeitos formando um 'o'.

"Você..." ela começa, olhos correndo em direção a Ellie que está, felizmente, alheia ao contexto da conversa. "Oliver Queen, você disse o meu nome? Quando você estava... você sabe... quando você estava... _ocupado_?"

Os olhos do Oliver se fecham e ele agarra a parte de trás do seu pescoço, abaixando a cabeça de vergonha. "Foi... uh..." Ele olha para ela com um olhar inseguro. "Essa coisa toda foi uma ideia _terrível_ desde o início." É a coisa mais próxima que ele vai chegar de concordar que ela estava certa. Aquele _não_ foi o seu momento de maior orgulho. "Nunca foi com ela que eu queria...passar meu tempo. Eu estava tão ocupado tentando não pensar sobre isso - sobre você - que eu... que..."

"Eu não sei se estou lisonjeada," Felicity diz lentamente. "Ou realmente, realmente insultada."

"Baby, eu juro..." ele começa, um estranho pânico crescendo em seu estômag.

"Por um lado," ela o interrompe, "É ótimo saber que eu estava em sua mente mesmo assim. Por outro... Quer dizer, era Isabel. E a ideia de que há alguma semelhança entre quando nós..." Ela acena a mão entre eles, a boca trabalhando silenciosamente. "Quando passamos tempo juntos, esse encontro especial..." Ela estremece violentamente em vez de terminar sua declaração com palavras, mas mais do que completa seu pensamento.

"Nem chega perto," Oliver garante a ela. Ele agarra os cotovelos, puxando-a para mais perto, e o olhar firme ela lhe envia o faz falar antes que ele possa pensar. "Eu não tinha ideia de que seria ser capaz de te amar, Felicity. Eu nem sequer me deixava pensar sobre isso, porque eu realmente acreditava que não poderia, que não iria acontecer. Imaginando que era a única maneira que eu tinha para atenuar, o que foi um exercício realmente horrível de punir a mim mesmo. E era só isso, não era... eu me arrependo de tudo sobre essa experiência. Tudo! Além de perceber o quão profundamente afetado eu fiquei por machucar você."

"Oliver..."

Sua voz é suave, mas ainda reservada. O pânico cresce dentro dele, até ela colocar suas mãos nos seus quadris. Mas ela ainda não está olhando para ele.

"Ei," ele sussurra, inclinando a cabeça para pegar o olhar dela. Ela olha para ele, e o pouco de dúvida que ele vê, faz ele balançar a cabeça. "Eu já sabia que eu estava apaixonado por você, Felicity." Ela olha para ele. Ele, conscientemente, permite que todas as emoções que ele está sentindo apareça em seu rosto. "Mas eu não acho que eu sabia o quanto. Não, eu sei que eu não sabia." Ele segura sua bochecha. "Não até quando eu vi você depois, Felicity. Não até quando eu vi você olhando para mim como você olhou. Foi como... um espelho, eu acho. Você era , _você é_ , a última pessoa que eu quero machucar."

O peso disso paira no ar, a realidade de que ele tinha estado tão profundamente envolvido dessa forma, por tanto tempo, preenche o espaço entre eles e surpreende ambos. Ter o quadro completo, tanto o futuro e, agora, o passado, abre uma outra dimensão. O caminho de lá para cá, até uma década a mais, ao longo da estrada, é clara. Pode não ser uma linha reta, exatamente - ele se lembra da que a última vez que ele lutou contra sua própria felicidade - mas desta vez, ele tem a intenção de tropeçar menos ao longo do caminho. É claro e evidente que eles estavam sempre nesse sentido, que eles estavam aqui por mais tempo do que qualquer um deles estava disposto a reconhecer.

Ela balança a cabeça, franzindo os lábios. Mas só quando ela balança a cabeça novamente, mais definitivamente, que ele sabe que ela aceitou a sua explicação verdadeiramente, de que ele realmente não tem o direito de esperar nada dela. Mas então, ela sempre aceita tudo nele, até mesmo as partes mais ásperas. Ele não está, particularmente, orgulhoso, talvez por isso ele não deveria estar tão surpreso.

Felicity ri, um pequeno som descrente, quando ela balança a cabeça. "Deus, você era tão incrivelmente teimoso." Oliver solta uma risada, lembrando da conversa quando eles voltaram para QC como se fosse ontem. A primeira vez que ele admitiu seus sentimentos, tão descaradamente com o rabo entre as pernas, foi exatamente como saiu. Felicity torce o nariz para ele. "Na verdade, você ainda é."

Ele sorri, o sorriso dela em resposta é um pouco hesitante no início, mas então se transforma, e ele sente o peso desse momento ir embora.

Oliver a beija com um sussurro, "Eu te amo", que ela retorna quando o beija de volta.

"O que vocês estão cochichando?" Ellie questiona.

Os dois se assustam, eles não tinham percebido que ela tinha voltado para perto deles. Ela sobe em cima da cama, de pé sobre o colchão, de modo que ela está mais perto do nível dos olhos deles, sua boneca aninhada ao peito.

Felicity solta um risinho nervoso, enquanto seus olhos voltam para ele, mas ele está pronto para preencher o vazio.

"O quanto eu amo a sua mãe" ele responde simplesmente. Ele pega a Ellie em seus braços, pressionando um beijo em sua bochecha, fazendo-a rir. "E o quanto eu te amo, Ellie-bug. Está pronta para o café da manhã?"

"Sim!" Ellie sorri, acariciando sua bochecha com sua pequena mão. "A Raisa pode me mostrar como fazer chantilly de novo? Eu esqueci."

Ele mal evita soltar uma risada irônica. Ela é astuta, esta sua filha. E o olhar inocente, olhos arregalados, que ela está lhe dando seria totalmente convincente se ele não a conhecesse. Oh, eles terão tantos problemas quando ela estiver mais velha.

"Você esqueceu, né?" Oliver pergunta, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Sim", Ellie diz com um aceno solene. "Ela pode me lembrar enquanto você faz waffles e mamãe corta morangos."

Ele está sendo manipulado - eles estão todos sendo manipulados - mas é tão fofo que ele não liga. Não com aquele olhar um pouco esperançoso que derrete corações em seu rosto. Deus, ele é um pai babão.

"Eu acho que nós provavelmente podemos fazer isso acontecer", ele concorda, o que lhe rende um pouco grito entusiasmado da Ellie e uma risada da Felicity.

"Você sabe" diz Felicit,. "Mais cedo ou mais tarde, vamos ter que ter uma conversa sobre exatamente o quanto você a deixa manipulá-lo."

Ele só dá os ombros em resposta, um olhar tímido presente em seu rosto, ele sabe - _sabe_ – que os inocentes olhos arregalados da Ellie funciona com ela tanto quanto com ele. E ela está tão consciente quanto ele de que está sendo manipulada. Felicity estreita os olhos, mas ele não cede. É desleal,, realmente, mas ele não está nem um pouco arrependido. Isso se torna duplamente verdadeiro quando ela sobe na ponta dos pés para beijar o canto da boca dele.

"Que tal você e eu irmos lá embaixo enquanto mamãe se veste, ok?"

"OK!" Ellie concorda, contorcendo-se até que ela descer de seus braços, já correndo para a porta.

"Espere por mim," Oliver instrui ela, seu tom tem uma pitada de autoridade que diz a ela que é sério e ela para na porta com um aceno de cabeça, saltitando animadamente, sua boneca ainda embalada nos braços. Ela é uma garota tão boa. Se torna tão fácil dar a ela o que ela quer. Ele olha para trás a tempo de ver a Felicity balançando a cabeça descrente. Ele puxa a frente de sua camisa com um suave, "O quê?"

"Você vai realmente me deixar aqui para me trocar e descer por conta própria?"

Isso faz o Oliver congelar e seu estômago contrair-se.

Eles não conversaram sobre isso, mas ela está certa. Ele, o Digg e Sara fazem um esforço redobrado para garantir que pelo menos um deles esteja perto dela em todos os momentos. Normalmente é ele, apenas como consequência do relacionamento deles, mas quando não é, ela esteve sob o olhar atento, quase constante, de outra pessoa de seu grupo. Ele só não tinha percebido que ela tinha notado.

"Sim, isso não escapou da minha atenção," Felicity responde de volta, ao perceber o olhar em seu rosto. "Eu não sou uma inválida, Oliver."

"Felicity", ele suspira, deixando a mão no ombro dela. Ele deixa a mão deslizar pelo seu braço, observando os dedos dele alisando o tecido de sua camisa. Algo naquela imagem, dela descaradamente afirmando que ele é dela e ela é dele, em declarações silenciosas grandes ou pequenas - vestindo suas roupas, segurando sua mão, chamando a Ellie de filha _deles_ na frente dos outros – ele percebe o quão rápido eles entrelaçaram suas vidas, tão completamente... E quanto mais ele vive isso, mais ele precisa dela, muito mais do que algumas semanas atrás. E ele percebe o quanto ele está disposto a manter isso.

"Ellie ainda não nasceu," Oliver diz, seu olhar voltando para ela, desejando que ela entenda exatamente o que ele está dizendo. "E se... Se alguém quiser impedir que isso aconteça..."

As palavras ficam presas em sua garganta, seus pulmões transformando-se em pedra. Oliver não consegue nem mesmo se permitir terminar o pensamento. A ideia de perder a Ellie é aterrorizante o suficiente, mas a ideia de perder a Felicity... Deus, isso é ainda pior. Não só porque ele iria perder a única pessoa neste mundo que o faz sentir-se como ele mesmo, não só porque ele não consegue se imaginar sendo feliz novamente sem ela, mas porque, sem ela, ele iria assistir a Ellie desaparecer da existência também.

Seus olhos quase se fecham, recordando a expressão no rosto da Felicity quando ela descreveu essa mesma sensação durante o ataque do Slade...

Então sim… Sim, o pensamento de perder a Ellie é absolutamente aterrorizante, mas não é nada comparado com a ideia de algo acontecendo com a Felicity.

"Eu pensei que poderia ser algo nesse sentido" reconhece Felicity. "Então você iria... O que? Iria lá para baixo com a Ellie e enviar Sara para perguntar se eu poderia emprestar um par de sapatos ou algo assim?" Sua pergunta é tão no ponto, tão precisa, que ele não evita baixar a cabeça em silenciosa admissão, enquanto ele evita o olhar dela. Ela coloca a palma da sua mão sobre o coração dele, passando os dedos sobre sua tatuagem da Bratva, como se ela estivesse colocando-se acima das piores partes dele. E como se isso fosse exatamente o que ela está fazendo, de repente, parece que fica mais fácil respirar. É surpreendente o quanto, às vezes, o seu amor parece uma absolvição. "Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Oliver."

"Você não pode prometer isso" ele fala como estivesse sufocado "E se…"

Ele não pode nem mesmo formar plenamente as ideias. Imagens horríveis e com finais trágicos começam a tomar forma em sua mente, assim como se formaram desde quando a Sara falou sobre isso. E tão rapidamente quanto aparece, tudo se dissolve sob a sua recusa em considerá-los, como se o simples ato de imaginar, pudesse trazê-los à vida.

"Ei", diz ela, puxando-o de volta para o agora. As mãos dela deslizam para segurar o pescoço dele, forçando-o a olhar para ela. "Apesar de ter a nossa filha, literalmente, voltando no tempo para nós dizer que ela existe, nada disso é definitivo. Você está certo."

Oliver fecha os olhos - não é exatamente o que ele quer ouvir.

"E nós estamos certos em sermos cautelosos. Mas eu não vou passar minha vida olhando para as sombras esperando por algo aparecer, ok? Eu posso me arrumar sozinha, Oliver. Eu posso ter quinze minutos para escovar meus dentes, colocar um pouco de maquiagem e pentear o meu cabelo sem você, Digg ou Sara me observando como se o bicho-papão estivesse prestes a me pegar."

"Eu _gosto_ de assistir você", ele responde com petulância, mesmo quando sua firmeza some com o pressionar das mãos quentes dela e a insistência suave de sua voz.

"Isso é o que você entendeu do que eu falei?" ela pergunta com um sorriso, parecendo mais divertida do que em repreensão, considerando tudo.

"Não..." Oliver pressiona a testa nela, soltando um suspiro que parecia estar preso em seu peito desde o segundo que ela o confrontou em sua relutância em deixá-la sozinha. "Você está certa, e eu sei que você está certa. Eu só..."

"Eu entendo, Oliver", sussurra Felicity, esfregando o nariz contra o seu. Ele enche o peito com o calor dela e acaricia sua bochecha. "Você sabe que eu entendo." Ela beija sua bochecha. "Mas eu preciso de quinze minutos para mim. Portanto, eu não posso acreditar que estou dizendo isso, vá colocar uma camisa, Oliver. Então, leve a nossa filha lá para baixo e comece o café da manhã, eu vou acompanhá-los assim que eu estiver pronta."

"Você já está perfeita" ele diz a ela, recuando o suficiente para que ele possa examinar seu look despenteado.

"De forma alguma, eu não acho que sua mãe gostaria de ver esse look." Ela olha para baixo. "E eu suspeito que é perna demais para o gosto do Digg."

Ele recua com isso. Ela não está errada. Enquanto ele quer que ela fique exatamente assim, ele também quer manter a visão dela, quase com nada além da sua camisa, inteiramente para si mesmo. Não é a primeira vez que ele sente uma pontinha de vontade de ficar sozinho com ela, em um espaço só para eles.

Mas isso é para mais tarde.

E o café da manhã é meio que uma necessidade.

"Papai, eu estou com fome", Ellie entra na conversa, enfatizando a necessidade novamente.

"Ok," Oliver concorda em resposta para ambas, suas meninas. "Ok, mas... Felicity..."

"Quinze minutos", ela diz a ele novamente.

"Vou cobrar isso de você", ele responde. Ele descansa as mãos nos quadris dela, beijando-a rapidamente, antes de se forçar a dar um passo atrás. "Um segundo a mais e..."

"Um segundo a mais e eu espero você, a Sara ou o Digg quebrando a porta para se certificar de que eu não desapareci através de algum rasgo na realidade" ela termina por ele.

Cada músculo em seu corpo se contrai com esse pensamento, a imagem de um quarto vazio o recebendo, da Ellie desaparecendo da existência na frente de seus olhos e nenhum vestígio da sua família, nunca mais sendo vista... É _assustador_. É exatamente por isso que ele está se afastando desse cruel pensamento. Ele não tinha ideia de que amar alguém tanto assim seria tão assustador, mas é e ele não está inteiramente certo sobre como lidar com isso, principalmente quando não é um inimigo que ele pode lutar ou mesmo ver, quando a ameaça está sempre presente e invisível.

Felicity coloca as mãos no seu rosto. "Você tem que confiar em mim, Oliver. Eu não vou viver a minha vida sob vigilância constante. Eu não posso."

A verdade disso o pega em cheio. Ele conhece ela, ele sabe disso. Ela está certa. Ela não vai viver sua vida sob um microscópio ou trancada em alguma cela. Ele tem que recuar, deixá-la viver sua vida, o mais normalmente possível, e confiar que ela sempre fará tudo o que puder para voltar para ele.

Porque ela vai. Ele não aceita qualquer outra alternativa.

"Tá bom." Oliver acena com a cabeça, lambendo os lábios em um movimento cheio de ansiedade, fazendo-o pegar a mão dela e puxá-la para a boca para pressionar um beijo na palma da mão dela. Isso o acalma. Um pouco. Ela sempre o acalma. Ele coloca a mão em volta do rosto, segurando sua bochecha. "Sim…"

"Podemos ir agora, papai?" Ellie pergunta, ignorando o peso da conversa que acabou de acontecer. "Minha barriga está roncando e a da minha boneca também".

"Claro, querida" ele responde, pressionando um beijo na têmpora da Felicity e apertando os dedos antes de soltar. "Deixe-me pegar uma camisa, ok?"

"Ok," Ellie diz com um aceno com a cabeça, batendo nas costas da boneca com um tapa muito firme, que faria um bebê de verdade lamentar, enquanto ela faz barulhos calmantes.

Ele atravessa o quarto e pega uma _henley_ do armário. Ele veste antes de ir até a Ellie, curvando-se para pegá-la, com boneca e tudo.

"Nos vemos daqui a pouco", Felicity diz, soprando um beijo pra Ellie, fazendo com que a menina sorria de felicidade. Ela finge pegá-lo com os dedos rechonchudos, antes de enviar um de volta.. Felicity a imita, pegando o beiro antes de desaparecer pela porta do banheiro, o riso ecoando pelo cômodo.

Oliver afasta a sensação angustiante de pânico que corta seu peito quando ela desaparece da sua linha de visão. Porque ela está certa. Porque a Sara estava certa, também. Porque se preocupar com o futuro, viver com uma sensação de desgraça, só iria fazer a todos eles um desserviço. E eles merecem mais do que isso.

Ele olha para o relógio, observando até os segundo.

Quinze minutos.

Mesmo que ele sinta a força inegável de apenas esperar por ela, Oliver sai do quarto.

"Você acha que as minhas avós já estão acordadas?" Ellie pergunta, balançando-se um pouco em seus braços. "Vovó Donna faz o melhor chocolate quente."

"Você quer chocolate quente _e_ waffles?" Oliver pergunta, diversão suplantando um pouco o medo que está enraizado dentro dele.

"Não é para mim", Ellie balança a cabeça, os cachos loiros movendo-se sobre seu rosto. "É para a boneca. Ela nunca tomou chocolate quente. Eu acho que isso é triste. Ela deveria experimentar."

Oliver ri com isso. Ele está longe de ser a única pessoa nesta casa que está comendo na palma da mão da sua filha, e uau, ela é boa em manipular sua inocência infantil para obter exatamente o que ela quer. Ele se pergunta se isso é verdade com todas as crianças ou se sua filha é apenas excepcionalmente brilhante. Ele suspeita que seja uma combinação dos dois. Ela é filha da Felicity, no final das contas.

Com passos firmes, ele desce em direção à cozinha dois degraus de cada vez, Ellie em seu quadril, e uma mão no corrimão. Eles nem sequer chegam ao último degrau quando Ellie vê a Moira. Ela grita de alegria, estendendo a mão, todo seu peso inclinando-se para a avó, sem se importar com a noção de que ela poderia cair se ela não tivesse cuidado. Essa é a ideia, de que nada iria ocorrer a ela porque ela está nos braços do seu pai. Ela não tem dúvida sobre a capacidade do seu pai de mantê-la segura. Apesar do fato dela está se esticando para ir para os braços de outra pessoa, Oliver não pode deixar de saborear a onda de orgulho que toma conta dele com essa realização.

"Bom dia, pequena," Moira cumprimenta quando eles chegam no ultimo degrau e ela pega a Ellie em seus braços. "Você dormiu bem?"

"Sim!" Ellie confirma, abraçando-a, e de alguma forma fazendo sua mãe parecer mais carinhosa e mais velha de uma só vez. "Assim como o bebê. Mas nós estamos com fome agora."

"Bem, nós não podemos deixar isso acontecer, podemos?" Moira pergunta. E, assim como todo o resto em torno de sua filha, ele nunca deixará de se surpreender com o efeito que a Ellie tem sobre sua mãe. A alegria absoluta que a Ellie traz nela, fazendo com que todo o seu mundo se resuma a sua neta, é reconfortante.

Sem poupar-lhe um único olhar, sua mãe e filha se afastam, indo em direção à cozinha.

"Eu dormi muito bem também, Mãe, obrigado por perguntar" ele ironiza com absolutamente nenhuma amargura em sua voz.

"Claro que você dormiu, Oliver" sua mãe responde, olhando para trás, enquanto passa os dedos pelos cabelos da Ellie. "Você tinha essa pequena para lhe abraçar. Como não poderia?"

Com um sorriso e aceno de cabeça, Oliver as segue para a cozinha. Apesar do seu encanto com elas, seus olhos instantaneamente vão para o relógio digital sobre o fogão. Três minutos. Como pode ter se passado apenas três minutos? Ele já está ansioso para correr de volta para o quarto e verificar a Felicity.

Um olhar para os rostos das outras pessoas na cozinha, imediatamente, lhe diz que ele não é o único com esse instinto.

Diggle dá-lhe um aceno de cabeça, os olhos instantaneamente passando por ele, claramente esperando que a Felicity irá aparecer em seguida. Quando ele percebe que ela não vem, seu olhar exigente vai para o Oliver com descrença, e Oliver entende de onde esse olhar vem muito bem.

"Ela vai descer em doze minutos," Oliver lhe informa sem ser perguntado. Ele olha para o relógio. "Onze na verdade."

Digg compartilha um olhar sério com Lyla e Sara, nenhum deles parece feliz com isso, assim como o Oliver.

Essa tensão não faz absolutamente nada para aliviar sua ansiedade. "Ela queria alguns minutos para si mesma."

"Quer dizer que ela finalmente descobriu que tinha alguém tomando conta dela em todos os momentos", Lyla diz, colocando a xícara de café com um pouco de força contra o granito. "Johnny, por que não vai caminhar no andar de cima... pegar meu óculos de sol? Deixei no quarto."

"Eu vou com você" Sara oferece, descendo da banqueta e caminhando em direção a ele.

É uma desculpa para ficar perto da Felicity, para mantê-la segura. Ela vai saber. No momento em que ela os ver por perto, ela vai saber. Oliver tem certeza disso e ele sabe que ela não vai ficar feliz com isso. Mas ele também não se importa e como os dois indo lá pra cima, ele respira um suspiro de alívio com a ideia de alguém, pelo menos, estar a uma distância razoável para ouvir um grito, no caso de algo acontecer.

"Nós voltamos já" diz Diggle, batendo a mão no ombro do Oliver.

O aceno que ele dá quase parece conspiratório, o peso dos perigos constantes que eles estão enfrentando satura o ar com algo espesso, pesado e escuro.

Ellie, no entanto, tem uma maneira de cortar super bem toda essa tensão. Ela é muito parecida com a mãe.

"Papai?" ela pergunta, ainda nos braços da mãe dele. Ela está segurando sua boneca, acariciando seu cabelo com os dedos surpreendentemente suaves. "Devemos começar a fazer os waffles, assim a mamãe não tem que esperar muito tempo."

A risada da Lyla segue Digg e Sara quando eles se vão, a porta balançando atrás deles, Oliver sorri para sua filha.

"Nós devemos, não é?" Oliver pede.

"Sim", Ellie balança a cabeça com firmeza, seus cachos desgrenhados saltando descontroladamente com o movimento. "Acho que ela está com fome. Não queremos que ela seja a mamãe monstro, não é, papai?"

É momentos como este que Oliver pode ver totalmente sua mãe em sua filha. Mesmo que seja a encarnação mais inocente das manipulações de sua mãe, ela claramente herdou a capacidade Dearden para virar situações para seu lado. Isso provavelmente deveria preocupá-lo, mas ainda não. Quando ela for uma adolescente, vai ser uma história bem diferente, mas por enquanto isso é tão óbvio, e sinceramente, ele não consegue evitar se derreter um pouco sob seus olhos grandes e esperançosos.

"Tudo bem," Oliver concorda. "Mas eu vou precisar da sua ajuda, Ellie-bug".

"Eu tenho que ajudar a Raisa com o chantilly!" Ellie lembra ele, contorcendo-se até a Moira colocá-la no chão, quando a Raisa volta da despensa, um saco de açúcar na mão.

Raisa adora crianças - Oliver sabe disso há anos, desde que ela foi a babá da Thea - e ela adora cozinhar. Não há nenhuma dúvida em sua mente que ela está mais do que feliz com a perspectiva de fazer chantilly com sua filha. O sorriso de boas-vindas em seu rosto, enquanto ela olha para a Ellie, indo na direção dela, é uma prova sólida disso, mas ela também tem um gesso no braço.

Isso faz o Oliver ir atrás da sua filha e pegando-a na corrida dela, antes dela atropelar a Raisa.

"Papai!" ela grita.

"Ei, o que eu lhe disse sobre correr aqui?" ele pergunta, tentando parecer sério, mas ainda aquém quando ele ergue o corpo dela se contorcendo. Ele não dá a ela chance de responder. "E lembra que o braço da Raisa tem um dodói?"

Isso a faz parar e olhar para o braço engessado. "Ah é."

"Eu acho que ela não gostaria de ter uma Ellie pulando nela, não é?" Oliver pergunta enquanto ele se aproxima da Raisa. O olhar carinhoso dela estão na Ellie, cheio de encanto. "Se você quiser ajudar com o chantilly, você tem que se acalmar."

"Ok", Ellie concorda com facilidade, balançando a cabeça. "Eu vou ser boazinha. Prometo." Ela responde, esperando que ele a coloque no chão, mas quando ele não faz, ela dá um tapinha no braço. "Eu posso descer agora, papai."

O som das três mulheres rindo enche a cozinha, ele só pode sacudir a cabeça, fazendo o que sua filha pediu. No segundo que seus pés tocam o chão, ela anda com em velocidade acelerada, chegando na Raisa, que ri. Oliver lhe dá um olhar de desculpas, quando Ellie se acomoda ao lado dela.

"Você precisa de ajuda, Raisa?" Oliver pergunta, olhando para o açúcar. "A batedeira está..."

"Eu estou bem, senhor Oliver," a mulher mais velha o lembra suavemente. "Eu ainda tenho dois braços." Oliver se move para argumentar - não é a primeira vez que ele tentou e ela recusou, e não será a última - mas Raisa já está piscando para baixo, para a Ellie. "E mais, eu tenho minha ajudante especial comigo."

Ellie se empolga com isso. Olhando de volta para o Oliver, ela levanta a boneca com um: "Pode nos levantar, papai?"

Ele não pode deixar de rir. Embora essa tenha sempre sido a sua casa, é impressionante o quanto a Ellie e os outros fazem sentir como um lar. Faz tempo que ele não sente isso. Talvez ele nunca sentiu isso, não assim. A alegria e o riso que ela traz para estes cômodos, essas pessoas... Traz um ar fresco para a residência, tornando-se confortável e acolhedor pela primeira vez na memória do Oliver.

"Você é uma causadora de problemas", diz ele em voz baixa, levantando-a. Assim que ela está sentada no balcão, ela está focada na Raisa e o chantilly. Ele permanece por um segundo, sorrindo. Ela já está falando a mil por hora, "adivinhando" os passos corretos, enquanto a Raisa vai explicando sobre como fazer isso.

Oliver dá um beijo firme em sua bochecha antes de se virar para iniciar os waffles.

Em vez disso, vira-se para olhar o relógio.

Ela ainda tem sete minutos.

No que ele começa a pegar suprimentos, ele se foca para ouvir além da Raisa e Ellie falando, além o som da cafeteira, do farfalhar de um jornal nas mãos de sua mãe, para ouvir qualquer coisa que possa sugerir que algo está errado. Quando ele não ouve nada, ele espera que seus ombros relaxem e pela capacidade de respirar fundo novamente, mas não vem. Ao contrário, ele está ainda mais tenso. O silêncio é enervante. Em vez de confortá-lo, ele começa a alimentar o medo que ele tinha feito um trabalho bastante decente de se distrair até que ele já não tem a Ellie para distraí-lo.

Seis minutos.

Ele quase derruba uma tigela.

Cinco minutos.

Ele quebra um ovo pouco forte demais, pedacinhos de casca de ovo na tigela que ele pegou. Oliver faz uma careta, retirando os pedaços de casca e jogando na pia, ignorando o olhar aguçado de sua mãe.

Quatro minutos.

Oliver olha para a Lyla. Ela oferece-lhe um sorriso, um que provavelmente serveria para acalmá-lo, mas na verdade, a única coisa que vai fazer isso é ver e ouvir a Felicity.

Três minutos.

Raisa liga o mixer, e Ellie levanta a voz para ser ouvida.

Dois minutos.

Os cabelos finos na parte de trás do seu pescoço começam a subir e ele não percebe que ele está misturando com mais força que o necessário até que sua mãe diz: "Você vai quebrar a colher, Oliver."

Um minuto…

Falta vinte e nove segundos, ele prestes a dizer a Lyla que ele já volta, quando o som de passos o faz parar. Lyla também ouve, e a súbita tensão no ar tem Moira olhando para cima, bem antes de a Felicity passar através da porta com a Sara e Diggle quente em seus calcanhares.

Poderia ter sido apenas quinze minutos, mas isso foram quinze extremamente longos minutos. Eles gastaram incontáveis horas distantes um do outro ao longo das últimas semanas, mas nunca ela por conta própria, e parece que foi uma eternidade.

O suspiro de alívio que Oliver solta é audível, o que leva a Felicity atirar um olhar. Mal o impede de matar a distância entre eles e envolvendo os braços em volta dela.

"Então, _alguma coisa aconteceu_ ", diz ela, fazendo o seu coração saltar.

"O que?" Oliver pede, deixando cair a colher que ele está usando, dando um passo em direção a ela, mas ela para ele com um olhar duro.

"Eu quase enfiei o meu rímel no olho," Felicity explica, voltando a olhar para a Sara. "Porque alguém teve que usar o banheiro, o banheiro que eu estava usando." Sara simplesmente dá de ombros, parecendo totalmente sem remorso. Felicity balança a cabeça antes de fazer seu caminho para Oliver. Os waffles são totalmente esquecidos e ele só tem olhos para ela, mesmo que o olhar dela esteja fazendo buracos nele. "Você mandou alguém ir atrás de mim?"

"Eu disse que ele não mandou, Felicity", Diggle diz, tomando seu lugar ao lado da Lyla novamente.

"Aham." O foco de Felicity é inteiramente sobre Oliver, embora, como se ela esperasse que ele respondesse.

Ele olha ela nos olhos. "Eu não pedi para eles verificarem você." Ela estreita os olhos, mas ele pode ver o segundo dela amolece. Ele nunca foi capaz de mentir para ela, e ele sabe que é exatamente o que ela está procurando. "Eles foram para pegar algo para Lyla". Felicity faz uma careta. "Que? Verdade!"

Antes que ela possa responder, Ellie diz: "Olha, mamãe, eu estou fazendo chantilly de novo!"

E como sempre, sua filha corta no meio da tensão.

Os ombros da Felicity relaxam e ela cutuca Oliver no peito, murmurando: "Você tem sorte que eu te amo."

A verdade é absolutamente inegável. Ele está bem ciente, exatamente, de como ele é sortudo.

Ela se move para ir para Ellie, mas Oliver agarra sua mão, puxando-a para perto o suficiente para dar-lhe um beijo rápido. É puro, mas é tudo, porque ele pode fazer isso, porque ela está bem aqui. Ela está bem. Suas mãos param no peito dele, os dedos enrolando na gola de sua camisa.

Quando eles se separam, ele lhe dá um suave, "Te amo", que é apenas para os ouvidos dela e a faz sorrir.

"Olha, mamãe!"

"Estou indo," Felicity diz, voltando-se para sua filha. Ela envolve seus braços em volta dela, olhando para o chantily. Seus olhos brilhando. "Você fez um ótimo trabalho, Ellie-bug!"

"Obrigada!"

"Você e Raisa formam um time incrível", acrescenta ela, levantando a mão para um _high-five_. Ellie bate as palmas das mãos e, em seguida, é a vez da Raisa, que bate a mão suavemente. Isso tinha se tornado uma coisa acidental uma noite, quando Ellie tinha ajudado a Raisa com o jantar. Agora, quando uma pessoa recebe um _high-five_ , cada um recebe um _high-five_.

"Posso te ajudar a cortar os morangos?" Ellie pergunta.

"Que tal você assiste eu cortando os morangos", ela sugere, Raisa coloca o creme batido na geladeira para esfriar. Felicity olha de volta para Oliver, que ainda está as observando, mal fazendo nenhum avanço sobre os waffles. "Mas você sabe o quê, Ellie-bug, eu acho que seu pai precisa de uma ajuda ali."

Oliver ri, balançando a cabeça para ela. "Quantos eu faço? Quem vai querer waffles?"

"Na minha vida eu nunca recusei os waffles da família Queen e eu não vou começar agora", comenta a Sara, sorrindo por trás sua xícara de café.

"Eu vou passar. Johnny pode ficar com a minha parte", Lyla diz, inclinando a cabeça em direção a ele. "Eu vou comer um pouco da lasanha da noite passada. Gravidez causa inusitadas escolhas de café da manhã."

"Ok," Oliver concorda. "Mãe? Você vai ficar para o café da manhã?"

"Tenho tempo antes da minha reunião para um waffle ou dois," Moira concorda. "Desde que você consiga tirar da massa toda casca do ovo."

"Obrigado, mãe", Oliver bufa, com um toque confuso de seus lábios. "Nada waffles crocantes. Eu prometo."

"Ellie, por que você não vai se certificar de que não há nenhum pedaço de casca de ovo na massa e eu vou cortar os morangos?" Felicity pergunta.

"Isso soa como um bom plano, Mamãe," Ellie concorda. Felicity a pega e leva para onde Oliver voltou a misturar a massa. Porém antes que ela possa colocar a Ellie no chão, ele envolve seu braço em volta delas, envolvendo elas em seu peito, dando-lhes um beijo bagunçado.

O som de ambas as risadas felizes enche a cozinha e o coração do Oliver. Este aqui é o que ele quer. Para sempre. E é por isso que, logo após o café da manhã, ele tem algum outro lugar que ele precisa ir. Ter momentos como este é simples, mas manter seguro, mantê-las seguras... bem, isso vai levar um pouco mais de esforço.

Um fluxo constante de água e o barulho suave de motores no andar de baixo são os únicos sons nos últimos dez minutos. É um grande esforço para ele ficar no mesmo lugar, para se manter imóvel; é um forte contraste com o que ele era poucas semanas atrás. Ele costumava ser capaz de ficar imóvel por horas a fio, esperando, mas agora ele está levando-o até a parede.

A quantidade de tempo que ele passou longe de sua família durante as últimas duas semanas tem sido mínima. Não foi apenas porque ele não queria estar longe delas - a bolha de pura alegria que ele tinha vivido foi absolutamente como uma droga - mas também foi porque eles estavam num modo, aparentemente, interminável de "esperar que algo aconteça". Pela primeira vez, tinha sido mais fácil se certificar de que eles estavam bem protegidos na defensiva em vez de ativamente encontrar algo para lutar, especialmente quando se tratava do Zoom. Eles tinham recentemente descoberto que viagem no tempo era uma possibilidade, além disso, que um ataque poderia vir de qualquer lugar, a qualquer momento. Não é exatamente algo que você pode procurar ativamente para uma luta.

Mas isso como seu único foco só poderia durar certo tempo. Tinha sido inevitável, realmente, que a situação com Isabel e Blood exigiria assumir um papel mais ativo. Todos eles estavam conscientes disso, sabiam que estava chegando...

Ainda assim, Oliver sente como ele tivesse deixado metade do seu corpo na Mansão, como se ele estivesse como um fantasma através de Starling City, ainda mais fora do seu elemento do que o habitual. Sempre parece errado, de alguma forma, usar o traje do Arrow a luz do dia, mas isso é duplamente verdadeiro hoje e não há como evitar isso.

Eles estão correndo contra o tempo. A eleição é há poucos dias e sem uma ligação provando que o Blood e Isabel estão trabalhando juntos. A disputa para prefeito ainda é uma corrida apertada. Não há nenhuma maneira que eles podem permitir a vitória do Blood. Não é sequer uma opção neste momento. Eles podem não saber exatamente qual é o plano do Slade – isso continua um mistério como antes, e até agora nenhuma quantidade de interrogatório conseguiu tirar algo dele, de acordo com a Lyla - mas não há nenhuma dúvida que a Isabel tem governando a QC enquanto Blood comanda a cidade, isso era uma parte do plano que ele tinha.

Ainda sim, ele precisa de prova. Ele precisa disso _agora_ , e as poucas opções que ele tem em aberto estão diminuindo rapidamente, quanto mais tempo a Isabel fica no controle da empresa da sua família.

Crescendo, Oliver havia prestado nenhuma atenção ao conselho da Queen Consolidated. Eles haviam sido chatos na melhor das hipóteses e um rival pela atenção do seu pai, na pior. Agora, ele entende a forma como eles funcionam um pouco melhor. Se alguém está em uma posição de entregar os planos da Isabel para a empresa são eles, o conselho. E se há algo que vai conectar ela ao Blood, isso irá esclarecer o que os dois planejam, vai ser como ela está usando a QC. Ele não pode confrontar Isabel diretamente, como Oliver Queen ou como o Arrow, mas o conselho... O conselho é outra história.

Dos atuais membros do conselho, há dois que o Oliver sabe não têm lealdade alguma a Isabel Rochev. Enquanto eles podem não ter colocado o deles na reta por ele, ele também está bastante confiante de que não vão levantar um dedo por ela. Edgar Robinson e William Worthington não são o que Oliver iria chamar de aliados, mas eles não são adversários tampouco e hoje em dia ele vai ter tudo o que ele pode obter.

A reunião do conselho de última hora na QC é algo que o Oliver só sabe sobre porque a assinatura da Thea permitiu manter seus ativos - incluindo um número considerável de ações da empresa. Ele pode ter sido deposto como o CEO, mas ele ainda tem ações que lhe dão informações e a influência que ele poderia não ter. Então, ele é infalivelmente grato a sua irmã ausente por isso, mesmo que seja doloroso pensar sobre ela agora.

Pela enésima vez, ele se pergunta onde ela está, se ela nunca vai perdoar qualquer um deles.

Ficar remoendo isso não é um luxo que ele pode ser dar agora, no entanto. Não enquanto ele fica esperando na garagem da QC, esperando pelo Edgar ou William aparecer. Não há espaço para qualquer outra coisa em sua cabeça. Nada de Thea. Nada de Felicity. Nem mesmo Ellie. Agora, ele é o Arrow, não Oliver Queen. E talvez se ele fizer isso bem o suficiente, ele vai voltar a ser Oliver num futuro muito, muito próximo.

Essa ideia por si só é suficiente para colocá-lo em seu caminho com um enfoque sólido.

"Oliver, atenção. Há uma limusine nessa direção no momento."

A Lyla soa através do seu fone de ouvido e, embora Oliver sabe muito bem que ela é a única do outro lado da linha, o som dela no _comm_ em vez da Felicity o deixa abalado. Mas isso não é o que qualquer um chamaria de missão de alto risco e Felicity está ocupada com a Ellie no momento, que é exatamente onde ela deveria estar.

"Entendido", Oliver responde, ajustando sua posição ligeiramente para obter um melhor ponto de observação das sombras quando um carro entra na garagem.

É Worthington. Oliver sabe quem é imediatamente, porque o homem é convencido o suficiente para ter placas com o seu nome na limusine. William Worthington é um esnobe de classe A. Ele vem de família influente e é um dos membros mais antigos do conselho. Isso é precisamente o que o torna útil neste caso. Não há nada na Isabel que o homem encontra digno para comandar uma empresa, que ele faz parte por muito tempo. Ela é jovem, ela é impetuosa, e ela é do sexo feminino, todos os quais permanecem como pontos contra para o Worthington. E enquanto alguns desses faz com que o Oliver não goste do homem um pouco mais, também faz dele um elo fraco, um que o Arrow está mais do que feliz para explorar.

A limusine estaciona bem perto da porta do elevador e Oliver fica tenso para o confronto, mas por vários longos minutos se passam, ninguém sai do carro. É mais fácil concentrar na espera, sabendo que seu alvo é logo ali... mas com os minutos passando, ele sente o inquietante sentimento de antes aparecer novamente.

Oliver é um homem paciente - algo que ele aprendeu na ilha, com certeza, porque ele não era antes disso - mas ele está começando a pensar em sair de trás do pilar de cimento em favor de se aproximar da porta do carro quando a porta finalmente se abre.

Worthington sai, ainda falando com outra pessoa dentro da limusine.

Merda.

Ele não esperava mais ninguém lá, além do motorista do homem é claro, mas ele também não tem o tempo para refazer seus planos. Sua janela de oportunidade está encolhendo e não há muitas alternativas.

"William Worthington," ele pronuncia, a voz corajosa e distorcida por seu modulador no que ele sai de trás do pilar, o seu arco na mão, mas baixado.

O homem salta, se virando pra ele, arregalando os olhos quando ele tropeça um passo para trás.

"Eu não estou aqui para te machucar," Oliver promete, levantando a mão livre para tranquilizá-lo. "Eu preciso de informações e me disseram que você é o homem para conversar."

O homem está pálido como um lençol. Há pouco tempo ele se encaixava no perfil de homem que seria alvo do Oliver.

"Eu-eu não posso ajudá-lo", o homem insiste em uma fala nervosa, recuando em direção à porta do carro ainda aberta.

"Você pode," Oliver diz-lhe definitivamente. "Eu tenho algumas perguntas sobre Isabel Rochev e a associação dela com um determinado candidato a prefeito. Você e eu temos muito em comum quando se trata de nossas posições sobre a Srta. Rochev. Eu acredito que ela está se alinhado com Sebastian Blood de forma que coloca em risco esta cidade. Eu preciso de você para me ajudar a provar isso."

O homem faz uma pausa com isso, olhos correndo de volta para o limo de uma maneira que deixa o Oliver preocupado. E se ele mudou? E se for a Isabel no carro? E se ele julgou mal o membro do Conselho?

"Bem..." Worthington diz com um gole pesado. "Você não é o único a pensar assim."

Oliver morde volta dele, 'Que diabos isso significa?'. Sua mente já está correndo à frente, os dedos coçando para levantar o arco - ele não tem tempo para isso - mas em seguida, a porta do outro lado da limusine abre, seguido pelo clique distintivo de salto alto contra o pavimento com alguém saindo.

Seu sangue corre frio quando a figura familiar emerge, de pé ao lado do carro com um olhar descontente e sobrancelha levantada.

Que merda é essa?

"Enquanto eu aprecio o seu apoio e posicionamento bastante heterodoxo, eu diria que a sua abordagem deixa algo a desejar."

É preciso absolutamente tudo no Oliver para evitar de dizer: 'Mãe'.

Oliver aperta seu queixo enquanto Moira Queen contorna o carro, olhando para seu filho com óbvia irritação. Ela coloca uma mão no braço do Worthington, o queixo levantado e sua postura perfeita, ela se vira para dirigir a ele, simultaneamente, dispensando Oliver, dando o ar de total confiança que Arrow não vai machucar eles.

É só por isso que Oliver não diz para ela ir. Como seu coração começa a bombear novamente, enviando uma descarga de adrenalina pura em suas veias em vez de sangue, ele percebe que ele e sua mãe precisam ter uma conversa. Sobre limites. Toda a sua conversa sobre estar segura, e é isso que ela está fazendo?

"Bill, você e eu sabemos exatamente o que está acontecendo aqui", diz Moira. "Apesar de alguns dos meus mais... aliados impróprios..." Ela olha sombriamente para o Arrow antes de deslocar o olhar para Worthington. "A melhor coisa para esta cidade e esta empresa é para Isabel Rochev ir para o olho da rua. Seus modos de fazer as coisas são impetuosos, brutos, e inteiramente inapropriado para uma empresa como a Queen Consolidated ou uma cidade como Starling."

Worthington mexe desconfortavelmente, incapaz de tirar os olhos do Oliver.

"Ela é uma jovem arrogante", ele concorda, quase hesitante. Ele olha para o Oliver, esperando por ele para fazer um movimento, mas quando ele não faz, parece acalmá-lo um pouco. Depois de outro momento, ele engole, e então ele finalmente olha para a Moira. Oliver tem cuidado de manter-se perfeitamente imóvel, sabendo qualquer movimento terá o homem correndo antes que ele possa falar. "Eu nunca gostei dela. Ela era uma distração no mínimo e uma interesseira, no máximo. Eu não tenho amor por aquela mulher, mas eu não sei o quanto de ajuda eu posso ser, Moira. Você tem meu voto, tanto no conselho e nas votações, mas não tenho certeza o que mais eu posso fazer."

"E eu aprecio seu apoio em ambas às frentes, Bill," Moira lhe assegura. "O que eu preciso que você seja os olhos e ouvidos dentro dessa sala de reuniões... Que é, eu suspeito, a mesma coisa o Arrow estava a ponto de lhe pedir, se não me engano."

Ambos olham para ele, levando Oliver assentir bruscamente. Sua mãe parece satisfeita, como se ela tivesse orquestrado essa coisa toda, desde o início, e que envia ainda outra onda de agravamento através dele. Também faz o sentir como uma pequena criança brincando se fantasiar na frente do olhar rigoroso da sua mãe, mais do que ele poderia ter imaginado, enquanto vestindo de Arrow.

Oliver range os dentes, limpando a garganta.

"Rochev e Blood têm trabalhado com um terrorista conhecido", completa Oliver, tentando recuperar algum equilíbrio nesta situação. "Eu vi a prova, mas eu não tenho nada que eu possa levá-los para prisão. E, pior ainda, eu não sei o objetivo deles. Eu só sei que não podemos deixá-los alcançar."

A confiança de Worthington está começando a se mostrar. Ele acena para Oliver antes de olhar de volta para Moira, sua expressão muito mais resolvida do que Oliver ousara esperar. Ele sabe, sem ter que reconhecê-lo abertamente, que são seus esforços combinados que faz tudo ir bem.

"Nem Isabel nem Blood tem o que é preciso para liderar", declara Worthington. "Ela chegou onde ela está por esfaqueando as pessoas nas costas e - perdoe-me dizer isto, Moira - abrindo as pernas para as pessoas certas." Oliver estremece antes que ele possa parar a si mesmo - nenhum deles parecia notar. "Ela não tem ideia de como cultivar o tipo de relação que é preciso para durar neste negócio e eu não quero vê-la levar a QC junto quando isso acontecer com ela. E Blood... bem, sua campanha já diz tudo, não é? O vamos-nos-erguer-das-cinzas tipo sempre acha que vir de baixo significa igualdade, mas você e eu sabemos a verdade."

"Isso significa que você vai ajudar?" Moira pede.

"Se você precisa de olhos na sala de conferência..." Worthington acena com a cabeça, olhando para ela e para o Arrow e volta. "Eu devo a sua família muito, Moira. Me recuso a ficar de braços cruzados e assistir QC cair por causa de alguma menina amarga, fome de poder com um rancor. Eu vou repassar o que eu descobrir."

"Nós agradecemos isso," Oliver diz - ele sai em mais de um resmungo, ele puxa o capuz baixo para melhor ocultar seu rosto. Sua mãe atira-lhe um olhar incrédulo, provavelmente mais, devido à sua maneira de falar do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Lutar para salvar a cidade nem sempre significa colocar flecha nas pessoas", Worthington diz ele. "Às vezes, isso significa tranquilamente dar apoio para as pessoas certas."

É uma repreensão sutil de seus métodos, bem como uma ênfase em seu desejo de que o seu envolvimento seja mantido em segredo. Oliver sabe disso e ele realmente ficou sem dizer, mas ele balança a cabeça para o homem da mesma maneira.

"Todos nós temos nossos papeis para desempenhar," Oliver concorda.

"Bill", Moira diz, inclinando-se para beijar o homem em sua bochecha, "você realmente tem que vir na Mansão quando tudo isto acabar. Faz muito tempo."

"Assim que você for prefeita", ele diz a ela. "Eu tenho que dizer, tem sido bom ver o seu filho carregar mais responsabilidade ultimamente." Oliver quase morde a ponta da língua. "Por mais confuso que seja ele está envolvido com a ex-secretária, sua equipe fez um trabalho bonito contornando essa questão e o fazendo parecer um homem de família. Esta sempre foi uma empresa familiar. Deveria ter ficado nesse caminho. E com o seu menino parecendo mais apto para liderar, podemos simplesmente acabar com o Queens comandando esta cidade depois de tudo."

"Uma batalha de cada vez," Moira comenta, sorrindo fracamente, como se isso não fosse algo que ela já estar pensando. Oliver sabe melhor. Verdade seja dita, comandar a Queen Consolidated nunca foi realmente algo que ele queria fazer, mas Worthington não está totalmente errado, também. QC é uma empresa familiar e deve voltar a isso. Ainda assim, ele se pergunta se talvez ele não seja a pessoa em sua família que deve estar à frente.

"Sim", Worthington diz: "Bem, claramente há-"

"Oliver, você tem companhia!"

A voz da Lyla ecoa em seu ouvido, assim como um estrondo de concreto desmoronando pontua as palavras de Worthington, interrompendo-o.

Em um instante, Oliver se esquece que sua mãe é ainda lá como ele gira na direção do som - instinto assume, tudo o que ele aprendeu naquela maldita ilha vindo à superfície num piscar de olhos. Tudo o que ele sabe é que há uma ameaça e sua resposta é suportado inteiramente de anos dedicados à sobrevivência. Seu arco já levantado, o corpo pronto para lutar, mesmo sem exigir pensamento consciente sobre o assunto. Seus músculos tencionam e seus sentidos aprimoram com o elemento desconhecido.

"Apenas um," fornece Lyla. "Mas há um ponto cego nas câmeras há seis."

Ele mal olha para os lados para verificar o ponto cego do que ela está falando para encontrá-lo desocupado, porque do outro lado da garagem de um pilar de apoio se desintegra em pó. O teto acima geme com a súbita falta de apoio, os detritos caindo em ondas pesadas, revelando uma grande sombra de pé ao lado.

O Oliver não reconhecer o homem, ele está muito longe... mas isso não importa, porque ele já está em movimento. Antes que o Oliver pode dizer-lhe para parar, o homem se agacha para levantar um carro com as mãos. Seu foco está totalmente definido nos três, ele joga o sedan para o lado como se fosse absolutamente nada. O som de metal contra metal estridente ecoa através da garagem, antecipação e medo enche Oliver.

Ele reconhecer os efeitos do mirakuru em qualquer lugar.

Não é Slade, ele sabe com cem por cento de certeza, o que significa...

Ela fez mais.

Mas como? E o que diabos ele está fazendo aqui, de todos os lugares?

Quando a realização bate, ele rosna uma série de obscenidades sob sua respiração.

Claro.

"O que...", sua mãe começa, terror e incerteza evidente em sua voz.

Oh, isso é um lembrete vívido de sua presença. Este não é apenas uma luta. Esta é uma batalha para proteger sua mãe, para proteger a sua fonte recém-descoberta, para salvar seus empregados de uma só vez no andar de cima da ira de um homem infectado com mirakuru descontrolado de raiva, desenfreado que está procurando claramente por um alvo.

"Leve ela para a sala de reuniões," Oliver grita para o Worthington, dando alguns passos para frente de modo que ele está bem entre sua mãe e a ameaça iminente. "Tranque as portas e ligar para o 911."

"Isso não é uma opção", contrapõe Moira. "Se eu estiver lá, não vai demorar muito tempo para a Isabel descobrir por que e, em seguida, Bill ficará de fora da empresa por completo. Vamos perder o único recurso que temos aqui."

"Perdemos muito mais se você estiver morta," Oliver diz a ela incisivamente, não olhando para trás.

"Ela está certa", Worthington concorda, e sua voz nervosa altivo nos nervos do Oliver. Ele está, obviamente, seguindo sua mãe e do jeito que ela está dirigindo ao Arrow como ele diz, "Eu preciso avisar o conselho. Você vai ter que mantê-la segura."

"Vá", Moira concorda antes de Oliver posso dizer algo.

O eco de apenas um par de pés andando rapidamente segue, um instante mais tarde e o barulho do elevador soa, o homem sai correndo.

"Entre na limusine," ordena o Oliver, perdendo duas flechas em rápida sucessão no adversário com super soro. Ambos atingido, nenhum faz muito. Ele abandonou o modulador de voz completamente, neste momento, olhando para sua mãe, que está a observando de uma nova maneira, olhos preocupados. "Mãe, entre!"

"Você também", ela diz a ele, ganhando um olhar incrédulo de que ela absolutamente deveria ter esperado. "Oliver, precisamos ir. Esta não é uma luta para qual você está preparado." Isso instala um inferno absoluto dentro dele. "Você nem mesmo tem backup."

"John e Sara estão a quinze minutos," a voz da Lyla ecoa em seu ouvido. "Eu tenho as meninas. Nós estamos indo para a _foundry_."

Não há conforto a ser encontrado nas palavras da Lyla. Quinze minutos é uma eternidade em uma luta, mas ele não lhe diz isso. Não há necessidade. Ela já sabe. Em vez disso, ele dirige a sua mãe.

"Quantos funcionários estão lá em cima?" Oliver pede a ela, deixando outra flecha voar livre e observando como o homem grunhe e puxa para fora da sua barriga como se não fosse mais incômodo do que uma lasca particularmente desagradável. "Ele vai nos matar porque estamos em seu caminho, mas ele não está aqui por nossa causa. Ele está aqui para eles. Ou será que você realmente acha que a Isabel chamaria uma reunião de emergência e um soldado infectado com mirakuru atacando a QC ao mesmo tempo de uma coincidência?"

"Ela está tentando acabar com o conselho de modo que ela pode se fazer de salvadora da empresa e colocar seu próprio povo no lugar," Oliver segue falando insistentemente.

Moira ignora completamente, fechando a distância entre eles. "Isto não é apenas sobre você e sua missão, Oliver. Suas flechas podem apenas tocá-lo. Você tem uma família agora. Se ele é qualquer coisa como Slade Wilson, você precisa entrar na limusine agora. Pense na sua família, Oliver."

"Estou pensando na minha família!" ele grita de volta, quase virando para ela, quase a deixando o distrair por uma fração de segundo. Só serve como um lembrete vívido de que há uma excelente razão de que as identidades secretas são destinadas a permanecerem secretas. "Isso inclui você. Então, merda, mãe, entra no carro!"

Mas é tarde demais para isso. O motorista do limo parece ter finalmente acordado para o que está acontecendo e acelera para longe, pneus cantando enquanto ele corre da garagem.

"Oh..." Moira diz, os dedos cavando na manga do Oliver.

Ele distraidamente pergunta se ela está ciente disso ao perceber que ele é a única coisa permanente entre um louco e sua mãe. A única coisa permanente entre um homem enlouquecido movido a raiva e um edifício cheio de seus ex-funcionários.

"Eles estão onze minutos de distância, Oliver," Lyla diz em seu ouvido.

É muito tempo, muito dano pode ser feito, muitas vidas em risco para deixar este homem de forma desenfreada. Ainda assim, ele hesita, porque ele sabe o que ele está enfrentando. Pela primeira vez, ele hesita... porque não é apenas mais dele, não é apenas a sua vida em risco. É muito mais.

Ácido inunda suas veias.

Moira agarra a manga da camisa, puxando ligeiramente. "Oliver..."

Ele odeia ouvir que a nota de terror na voz da mãe, e ela fala para algo dentro dele, algo intrinsecamente ligado ao que ele está no seu núcleo.

É exatamente o que ele precisa.

"Fica atrás de mim e se esconda", ordens Oliver simplesmente.

E então ele se lança para o outro homem.

Às vezes, é muito mais simples do que salvar uma cidade inteira.

Às vezes é sobre como salvar uma pessoa.


	22. Chapter 22

"Por que é tão mais fácil quando é no _meu_ cabelo? Você pensaria... Você pensaria que não seria tão difícil porque eu sei como fazer... Pelo menos para onde as partes vão. Eu já tinha feito isso tantas vezes e mesmo assim..."

Felicity morde a ponta da língua, inclinando a cabeça em concentração, enquanto ela tenta fazer com que os seus dedos se movam corretamente, mas é como se eles estivessem esquecido como se mover completamente. Balbuciando baixinho, ela gira o punho, tentando fazer com seus dedos sigam, mas é inútil. Eles estão perdidos.

"Droga," Ela resmunga.

"Mamãe, essa é uma palavra feia," Ellie diz, não olhando para cima de onde ela está, sentada no chão entre as pernas da Felicity, mexendo nos cabelos da sua boneca, imitando os movimentos da sua mãe.

"Desculpa," Felicity responde displicentemente. Ela começa a soltar as tranças, passando os dedos por entre as madeixas longas da Ellie. Seu cabelo ainda está um pouco molhado do banho e Felicity estava cuidadosamente tentando não enganchar suas unhas nas ondas da Ellie. "Nós vamos conquistar a trança francesa, Ellie-bug."

"Ok!" Ellie diz, remexendo-se. "Eu gosto quando nossos cabelos estão iguais."

"Eu também, baby," Felicity diz, antes de terminar quase sussurrando. "Eu vou conseguir isso. Mesmo que me mate. O que provavelmente irá."

Ela e Oliver estavam esparramados no sofá na noite anterior, falando em código sussurrados sobre o plano que estava executando nesse exato momento. Era algo bem simples; entrar, falar com Robinson ou Worthington, sair. Ia ser a primeira missão deles desde que a Ellie tinha chegado, e quanto mais eles falavam sobre, mais os nervos dela ficavam mexidos, girando mais rápido em seu peito. Felicity não tinha percebido que ela tinha começado a trançar as pontas do cabelo dela – mais para manter seus dedos longe de fazer um buraco no sofá, enquanto eles falavam sobre planos de contingência - até a Ellie aparecer de onde estava no chão com olhos brilhantes.

 _"Mamãe, faça uma trança em mim, trança! Mas faça como a francesa!"_

E então, aqui elas estão, Felicity silenciosamente gritando para os neurotransmissores do seu cérebro que permitiram ela fazer uma trança francesa perfeita nela, mas que aparentemente entram em curto-circuito quando é outra pessoa. O mero pensamento de entrelaçar os cabelos da Ellie fazem com que seus dedos se transformem em inúteis salsichas, chocando-se e revirando-se em confusão.

Felicity estava dividindo o cabelo da Ellie em seções novamente, no momento que ela ouve o barulho abafado de saltos altos no carpete abrindo caminho em direção ao quarto deles, rapidamente seguindo por um _"Oh nossa, você é novo",_ quando sua mãe se aproxima. Felicity reprime uma risada zombeteira, sabendo que sua mãe estava vendo o Ryan, o novo guarda-costas, atualmente parado como um poste do lado de fora da porta. Ela realmente não pode culpar sua mãe; ele era uma delícia de se olhar. Pensar nisso só faz ela sorrir ainda mais com a lembrança vindo à tona – ela tinha mencionado isso para Sara ontem, depois das introduções, e Oliver estava bem atrás dela. A visão dos olhos deles, não tão sutis, checando Ryan da cabeça aos pés, olhos estreitados e queixo travado, tinha feito elas gargalhar.

Ellie instantaneamente senta mais ereta, excitação fazendo ela pular quando ela escuta sua avó.

"Eu não tinha visto você antes," Donna diz. "Você é tão... Seria difícil não perceber você." Sua mãe deixa escapar uma risadinha e Felicity consegue visualizar perfeitamente sua mãe inclinando sua cabeça, torcendo uma mecha de cabelo com um sorriso todo dela. "Oi, eu sou Donna. Sou a mãe da Felicity."

Felicity pode ouvir o contido divertimento na voz do Ryan quando ele responde, "Eu sei, senhora."

"Certo. Claro. Claro que você sabe, você está aqui pela segurança. Nossa segurança. Eu gosto de me sentir segura. Como tudo o que... Uh. Então, elas estão... Aí dentro? Minha filha. E minha neta. Minhas garotas. Existe... Oh, oi, Lyla!"

A voz abafada da Lyla pode ser ouvida do outro quarto em frente ao delas, "Oi, Donna. As meninas estão no quarto delas."

Ryan pode estar oficialmente de guarda, mas Felicity tem plena consciência que Lyla não ficará longe dela por mais de um ambiente, hora nenhuma. Ela está cuidando da segurança delas tão seriamente quanto Digg ou Sara ou até mesmo Oliver e, mesmo que Felicity não possa dizer que ela conheça Lyla tão bem agora, ela rapidamente tem percebido que respeita e admira a agente da ARGUS. Especialmente considerando que ela não está apenas olhando por elas, mas ajudando Oliver nas comunicações também, lidando com ambos com segurança, mantendo Felicity calma.

Felicity inclina-se, sussurrando no ouvido da Ellie. "Por que você não vai resgatar a vovó dela mesma?"

"Vovó!" Ellie imediatamente grita, levando-se do chão. Felicity encosta no pé da cama, vendo sua filha correr para a porta e abrindo ela, fazendo-a ranger um pouco. "Nós estamos aqui!"

"Oh, aí está você, baby!" Donna diz, enquanto entra no quarto. Ela está usando um par de jeans que esconde seus saltos plataforma. Jeans, sua mãe tinha começado a usar _jeans_. Eles apenas enfatizam a casualidade de suas roupas, quando ela se inclina para pegar a Ellie nos braços - suéter em rosa aberto com letras brilhantes, deixa um dos seus ombros à mostra, ela bem que poderia estar fazendo uma audição para um papel em Flashdance. A pequena garota a recebe com um entusiasmado sorriso, envolvendo seus braços ao redor do pescoço da Donna, quando ela se abaixa para segurá-la.

"Mamãe está trançando meu cabelo, Vovó, olhe!" Ellie abaixa a cabeça para mostrar a completa ausência de tranças em seu cabelo e um rubor de vergonha aparece nas bochechas da Felicity. "Não está lindo?"

Donna levanta as sobrancelhas confusa, seus olhos encontrando os da Felicity.

"Eu estou tentando fazer nela uma trança francesa." Felicity explica. "Embora, aparentemente, eu só saiba fazer tranças francesas em meu próprio cabelo. O que soa ridículo porque o conceito está lá, mas eu não consigo..." Ela acena com as mãos no ar, perdendo a expressão que cruza o rosto da Donna. "Fazer as coisas funcionarem."

"Você me chamou aqui para que mostre como trançar o cabelo dela?"

"Sim, porque eu aprendo vendo e fazer em si mesma olhando no espelho é uma coisa, mas fazer isso..." Felicity para quando vê Donna mordendo os lábios, seus olhos... Lacrimejando. "O que está errado?"

"Nada," Donna diz, sacudindo a cabeça. Ela coloca Ellie no chão com cuidado antes de sentar-se no chão junto à Felicity. Ellie não perde tempo, posicionando-se entre as pernas da Donna da mesma forma que ela estava com Felicity, como se elas fizessem isso o tempo todo. O sorriso de Donna ainda é um emocionado, no que ela para seus dedos por entre os cabelos longos de sua neta, antes de olhar novamente para Felicity. "É que... Você está pedindo ajuda a mim."

"Bem, foi você quem me ensinou," Felicity responde lentamente. "Eu achei que poderia ir direto à fonte."

"É apenas estranho, é tudo... Prazeroso," Donna diz enquanto puxa o cabelo da Ellie para trás, separando algumas partes com a praticidade de uma mãe. Felicity observa suas mãos, um pequeno sorriso crescendo em seu rosto, lembrando-se muito bem da sensação dos dedos da sua mãe correndo por seus cabelos, suas unhas arranhando seu couro cabeludo. É estranhamente reconfortante e sempre tinha deixado um sentimento de segurança. Será que ela provoca isso na Ellie? "Eu sempre pensei em estar lá quando você tivesse um bebê," Sua mãe continua. "Ajudando você, ensinando você com pequenos truques. Eu tenho ótimos truques, sabia? Mas, no entanto, você pulou essas etapas."

"Oliver e eu falamos muito sobre isso," Felicity admite sem pensar, inclinando contra a cama. Seu braço roça no da Donna e ela se encosta na mãe, sua cabeça inclinando em direção à ela, como se fosse deitar em seu ombro. "Nós estamos fazendo isso de trás para frente. Nós estamos fazendo isso _muito_ de trás para frente."

Donna concorda com um pequeno 'hum', não adicionando mais nada, dando espaço para ela pensar e falar quando estiver pronta. Mesmo com toda a tendência que sua mãe tem de se fazer o centro das atenções, ela também sempre tinha feito isso – sabia quando ficar em silêncio e esperar sua filha processar e falar o que se passava em sua mente. Por fora, poderia parecer contraditório, mas essa é Donna Smoak. Num momento ela parece alguém que força demais ser uma showgirl de Vegas por algumas décadas de sua vida, no outro, ela é surpreendentemente a mãe e avó perceptiva.

Desde o segundo que ela tinha conhecido a Ellie, Donna tinha anunciado que iria ficar, pelo tempo que a Ellie ficasse aqui. E não tinha sido uma conversa tranquila, sua mãe perguntando o que eles iriam fazer se a Ellie tivesse que ir embora – ao invés, de _quando_ a Ellie tivesse que ir. Felicity tinha feito um ótimo trabalho evitando pensar nisso, mantendo-se firmemente na coluna do 'lide com o que está acontecendo agora', até o momento que ela viu como a expressão da Donna mudou quando ela tinha olhado para a Ellie.

E então, Felicity se lembra da Ellie falando com sua barriga naquela manhã e, então, Oliver. Com um arrepio, os olhos dela se fecham por um momento, sentindo as mãos dele em suas pernas, seus dedos em seu ventre, seus olhos nos dela, enquanto ele sussurrava para sua barriga.

 _Deus_ , ela quer isso, ela quer tanto isso.

"Nós ainda temos muito que para alcançar," Felicity diz, voltando ao presente. "A não ser que Oliver, de repente, mude de ideia..."

"Ele não vai," Donna diz, parando ela. Felicity começa a dizer que ela sabe, mas Donna não tinha acabado. "Eu nunca vi ninguém olhar para outra pessoa da forma como ele olha para você, baby. Aquele homem ama você."

Felicity pressiona os lábios juntos, um sorriso enorme ameaçando escapar. Ela abaixa a cabeça, sua mente voltando para quando ele tinha partido para ir para a _foundry_. Eles estavam lá embaixo, Ellie rodeava eles, enquanto eles se abraçavam. Quando Felicity tinha tentado se afastar, dizendo, " _Corra ou eu tomarei aquele banho sozinha_ ", ele apenas a segurou ainda mais forte, enfiando seu rosto no pescoço dela.

" _Eu arrasto você de volta para lá_ ," Oliver disse sussurrando de volta, fazendo ela rir, parte por causa das palavras dele e parte porque ele não tinha se barbeado há dias – sua barba estava mais longo, fazendo cócegas em seu pescoço."

E então, ele tinha se afastado, mas só o suficiente para olhar para ela, para sorrir. Só de pensar nisso, Felicity se sente leve como uma pena quando conclui o quanto os olhos dele tinham se aquecido nas últimas semanas. As sombras estavam lentamente desaparecendo, como se ele estivesse deixando a luz entrar num lugar empoeirado, que nunca tinha sido aberto antes. Ele estava _feliz_. Com ela. Ele tinha dado um beijo suave e demorado, um que simultaneamente lhe dava segurança na felicidade deles e que acendia aquela chama no pé do estômago.

" _Eu amo você_."

"E uau, a forma como ele se derrete ao redor de você e Ellie," Donna continua com um sorriso, sacudindo a cabeça pensando. Ela bate na perna da Felicity. "Ele não vai a lugar algum. Confie em mim."

"Eu sei," Felicity responde, concordando. Ela sabe. Ela _sente_ isso. Donna estende a mão, pegando o queixo da Felicity, pressionando um beijo em sua cabeça. Felicity deixa escapar uma risada, inclinando para ela, sentindo a paz de ter as duas mulheres mais importantes de sua vida ali com ela.

"Então pronto," Donna diz, sentando mais ereta. Ela puxa o cabelo da Ellie gentilmente, chamando a sua atenção. "Vamos terminar de trançar esse cabelo lindo?"

"Sim!" Ellie responde e mostra a boneca. "E então, nós podemos fazer no meu bebê! Papai disse que talvez a gente vá nadar hoje."

"Isso parece ótimo," Donna diz. "Você é uma nadadora tão boa, pequena."

Ellie concorda. "Mamãe disse que é importante o Papai saber que eu posso nadar, então eu faço questão de nadar muito bom."

Uma onda de emoção cruza o centro do seu peito e Felicity massageia o ponto, automaticamente corrigindo ela com, "Bem. Nadar muito bem."

"Eu não vou nadar em banheiras, Mamãe. Eles são muito pequenas."

Donna ri com aquilo, e não é a primeira vez, Felicity sacode a cabeça pensando – o cérebro da sua filha parece uma esponja. O que ela _não_ sabe? Aquilo naturalmente leva ela a se questionar o que ela tinha dito acidentalmente nas últimas semana e o que a Ellie tinha absorvido. Ela envia novamente um silencioso 'Ooops, minha culpa,' para o eu futuro dela.

"Tudo bem, vamos começar com esse lado," Donna diz, inclinando-se, repartindo o cabelo da Ellie quando a voz cortante da Lyla é ouvida do outro lado do corredor.

"Oliver, você tem companhia!"

Tudo dentro da Felicity estremece. Por um segundo, ela congela, seu corpo simultaneamente lembrando-a que ela não está na posição de fazer nada, enquanto seus dedos coçam para pegar seu teclado, cada pedaço dela sentindo a mesma vontade de colocar os olhos nele para ter certeza que ele está bem. Ela tinha brigado com a ideia quando ele sugeriu que a Lyla tomasse conta da comunicação, querendo manter um olho nele ela mesma, mas Ellie estaria lá, perguntando o que eles estavam fazendo, enquanto Papai estava fora, e sua função, nos eventos do dia, tinham se tornando muito clara.

"Apenas um," Lyla continua. Sua voz é firme, sem nenhum sinal de medo ou preocupação nela. É mais informativa, e considerando que Oliver, supostamente, tinha ido falar com um membro do conselho, ele deve estar bem. Totalmente bem. Tipo o-intruso-pode-ser-apenas-o-cara-da-segurança bem. "Mas existe um ponto cego das câmeras na posição seis horas."

"O que foi isso?" Donna pergunta, olhando para o seu trabalho.

"Nada," Felicity diz, dando à sua mãe um sorriso que ela espera não parecer tão falso quanto ela sente. Deus, ela espera que não seja nada. "Apenas coisa do Arrow." Nunca vai deixar de ser estranho usar essas palavras para falar com a Donna. Apesar de sua aparente calma, toda a atenção dela está no outro quarto, enquanto ela pega uma mecha do cabelo da Ellie. "Me mostra?"

"Você tem certeza?"

"Sim," Felicity responde, concordando com a cabeça, mas Donna não tinha acabado.

"Você quer...?"

"Oh, merda," Lyla fala.

Antes que ela possa juntar um mais um, Felicity já está se movendo, mal falando um "Olhe ela," por cima do ombro, e passar correndo pelo Ryan, entrando no ambiente que estava de porta aberta do outro lado do corredor.

"John, Sara, vocês são necessários na QC _agora_ ," Lyla fala rispidamente em seu fone. Sua voz está curiosamente baixa – ela está muito consciente das suas redondezas, mas o comando que ela exala faz parecer como se ela estivesse gritando, o comando de que eles precisam se mover _agora_ incrivelmente claro. "Vocês estão à 15 minutos de lá pegando a Clarkson. Movam-se."

Um suave, "Estamos a caminho," soou do outro lado, no que Lyla muda de volta para Oliver.

"O que é, o que está acontecendo?" Felicity exige, mas Lyla levanta a mão silenciando-a, apertando o fone em seu ouvido, olhos firmes no tablet em seu colo. Felicity não tem que estar perto dela para ver a nuvem de poeira e ouvir sons como se fossem gritos do comunicador que estava com Oliver. Ela corre para o lado da Lyla, coração na boca, seus olhos grudados na tela, precisando ver o Oliver, ter certeza que ele está bem. "O que..."

"John e Sara estão à 15 minutos daí," Lyla diz no fone, ignorando ela. "Eu protejo as meninas."

"Você o que?" Felicity pergunta. "O que está acontecendo, o que significa 'eu protejo as meninas'?"

Algo estava errado, algo estava errado o suficiente para que ela enviasse o Diggle e a Sara para ajudá-lo, o que significa... O que? Felicity não sabe e ela _odeia_ não saber. Ele está ferido?

Oh Deus, _Ellie_. A próxima onda de medo é ainda pior e ela está, de repente, de volta à cozinha, vendo o Slade estrangular a vida do Oliver exatamente na frente dela, vendo - não, _sentindo_ – sua filha desaparecer em seus braços.

"Ellie!" Felicity grita, voltando correndo para o quarto deles, quando Donna imediatamente responde com, "Ela ainda está comigo, Felicity, o que...?"

Alívio cruza seu corpo, ela sacode a cabeça e diz para si mesma um duro, _'Não!',_ ecoando pela mente. Ela precisa se controlar. Agora não é a hora para perder completamente controle.

"Nós estamos indo para a _foundry_ ," Lyla finaliza, abafando a resposta da Donna. Ela desliga o comunicador, finalmente olhando para Felicity. "Nós temos um problema."

"Eu... Eu percebi..."

Felicitcy move-se para pegar o tablet, a necessidade de ver o que está acontecendo e ter a certeza que Oliver está bem quase cega ela, mas Lyla a corta novamente com um rápido, "Nós temos que ir." Ela coloca o tablet embaixo do seu braço, conduzindo Felicity para fora do quarto. "Agora."

"Oliver..."

Mesmo ela consegue ouvir sua voz trêmula. Uma pequena e implicante histeria na base do estômago e o pânico crescendo novamente, fazendo o seu peito apertar e os braços formigar. O que há de errado com ela, por que ela está assustada desse jeito? Quantas vezes eles já fizeram isso? Dezenas. Provavelmente mais do que isso. Ela tinha visto Oliver fazer coisas quase impossíveis, sobrevivido a circunstâncias que ele não deveria ter sobrevivido, ela mesma já teve situações suficientemente cabeludas...

Mas, de repente, pensar em perder o Oliver, perder a Ellie... É mil vezes mais assustador do que antes. Felicity estreita seus lábios juntos, tão forte quanto consegue, enfiando seus dentes na carne macia. Ela não pode perder agora, ela absolutamente não pode.

Mesmo assim... Ela sabe com toda certeza que ela nunca se sentiu assim antes e que ela precisa saber, ela precisa ser tranquilizada como ela precisa de ar.

"Lyla," Ela pergunta, agarrando sua mão. "Ele está bem?"

"Ele está bem," Lyla responde, olhando por cima do seu ombro. Ela para quando ela ver o estado da Felicity e se vira abruptamente, segurando o cotovelo da Felicity. "Ele está bem, Felicity. Ok?"

"Ok. Bom. Bom. Ok." Felicity concorda, fechando seus olhos por um segundo antes de se força-los abertos novamente. "Então, o que...?"

"Eu direi no caminho, ok?"

"Ok. _Foundry_... Por que nós estamos indo para a _foundry_?"

"Porque é mais seguro e nós vamos encontrar com eles lá." Lyla responde. "Tudo bem?"

"Sim. Tudo bem." Felicity concorda. Respirando fundo. Concorda novamente. "Vamos indo."

No segundo que ela pisa no corredor, ela vê sua mãe segurando a Ellie, seus olhos arregalados de preocupação de onde ela estava, parada ainda no quarto deles, o pânico instantemente se dissipa. Ele some no segundo que Ellie olha para ela, sua boneca esmagada contra seu peito, enquanto ela mastiga seu lábio de baixo. Não é apenas ela. Se todo mundo estava seguindo para a foundry, então é algo ruim. Como se um botão tivesse sido ligado em sua cabeça, Felicity fica mais ereta, respira profundamente e seu peito, imediatamente, relaxa.

Levar a Ellie para um lugar seguro é o primeiro pensamento. Seu segundo pensamento é sobre Oliver, mas ela abafa isso. Seu terceiro pensamento é sobre sua mãe. Se elas estão deixando a casa, ela definitivamente não vai ficar para trás.

"O que está acontecendo?" Donna pergunta. "Está tudo bem?"

Felicity se aproxima, pegando a Ellie. "Tudo bem." Ela realmente, realmente espera estar falando a verdade, mesmo que toda vez que sua mente relembra a urgência na voz da Lyla e o pouco do que ela viu no tablet, seu estômago ataca novamente. Ela se força a não pensar. "Nós temos que nos encontrar com Oliver."

Como se aquelas fossem as palavras mágicas que a Ellie estava esperando, ela instantaneamente relaxa nos braços da Felicity, seus olhos brilhantes. "Nós vamos ver o Papai?"

"Sim, meu amor, nós vamos ver o Papai." Felicity se vira para a Donna. "Mãe, eu preciso que você vá para o meu apartamento."

"O que? Por que?"

"Eu não posso explicar nesse momento, mas eu preciso que você vá, ok? Apenas por segurança."

"Seguro de que?"

"Ryan," Lyla interrompe, acenando para a mulher mais velha. "Você pode levá-la e ficar com ela?"

"Claro que sim," O segurança responde. Ele se vira para Donna, mas o encantamento de mais cedo tinha sumido. Ela apenas tem olhos para sua filha.

"Felicity, o que está acontecendo? Está tudo bem?"

"Honestamente, Mãe, eu não sei, ok?" Felicity responde mais ríspida do que gostaria. Quando a testa da Donna se franze, Felicity deixa escapar um suspiro pesado. "Desculpe-me. Eu apenas preciso saber que você está segura. E isso significa que não é ficando aqui... Porque nós não sabemos muito agora. Por favor, vá com o Ryan."

"Você quer que eu fique com a Ellie?" Donna pergunta. "Ela pode ir comigo enquanto você vai se encontrar com o Oliver."

Ela dá um passo em direção a elas e Felicity, imediatamente, abraça a Ellie ainda mais apertado, percebendo que ela a estava segurando fortemente. A sensação de déjà-vu é muito para ela e ela sente o pânico começando a crescer novamente. Ela não pode acreditar no quão visceral ela está reagindo, ela honestamente tinha pensado que seria com o Oliver que ela teria que conversar quando ele voltasse, mas não, era com ela. Ela e sua mente assustada trazendo tanto medo.

 _Você pode fazer isso_.

Você só tem que chegar no Oliver, ter certeza que ele está ok.

Ter certeza que a Ellie não vá desaparecer novamente.

A súbita necessidade de ouvir sua voz quase supera tudo e ela se vê afastando essa ideia novamente.

 _Controle-se._

Também não ajuda em nada se eles não tinham explicado toda a extensão do perigo com relação a Ellie para a Donna – do Zoom, para a sua suposta habilidade em rasgar buracos através do tempo. Ela confia em sua mãe com as suas vidas, totalmente, mas e se esse for o momento que o Zoom está esperando? E se ele puder ver mais do que eles acham e ele saberá o exato momento de quando e onde atacar?"

Ela estremece, segurando a Ellie ainda mais.

 _De novo não_.

"Não," Felicity diz, quase obstinadamente, enquanto sacode a cabeça. "Ela está bem. Comigo. Eu preciso que ela... Fique comigo. Nós precisamos pegar o Oliver."

"Querida, você está me assustando." Donna diz, diminuindo a distância entre elas. "Você está pálida e respirando muito rápido. Deixe-me ir com vocês."

Lyla olha para a tela novamente. Uma passada de dedo novamente e traz um ângulo diferente das câmeras que ela está usando. Felicity não perde quando ela se encolhe. Ela olha para seu relógio antes de dizer no fone. "Eles estão à onze minutos daí, Oliver."

Aquilo traz Felicity de volta à realidade.

"Mãe, eu estou bem, eu prometo." Felicity dá a ela um abraço meio caloroso antes de virar-se para ir com a Lyla. "Vá com o Ryan para meu apartamento. Minhas chaves estão no quarto, na escrivaninha."

"Felicity..."

"Eu ligarei para você," Felicity diz por cima do seu ombro, então ela sobe Ellie ainda mais e segue com a Lyla. Ela mal se lembra como desceu das escadas, mal se lembra da Lyla guiando ela para a parte de frente da casa, onde o carro estava estacionado do lado de fora.

O que ela se lembra é de colocar a Ellie no barco traseiro, que de tão largo, engole ela, fazendo ela parecer ainda menor. Felicity pragueja baixinho, pensando na cadeirinha que tinha ficado na garagem, mas não há tempo para pegar. Enquanto ela passa o cinto por sobre a cabeça a Ellie, sua filha olha para ela e a expressão em seu rosto faz Felicity sentir um arrepio em sua espinha.

"Mamãe, eu devo me esconder novamente? É..." Sua voz fica baixa, seus olhos enormes e ela se encolhe nela mesma. "O homem mau está aqui?"

"Oh, Ellie..." Aquilo faz ela se lembrar do Slade novamente, muito embora ela saiba que ela estava falando sobre o Zoom. De repente, ela percebe que a bolha que eles estavam vivendo nas últimas semanas tinha explodido. "Não, baby," Felicity responde, sacudindo a cabeça, agachando-se para ficar no nível dos olhos dela. "O homem mau não está aqui, ok? Nós vamos ver o Papai."

A voz da Ellie é baixinha. "Ele está bem?"

"Ele está ok." A criança parece não estar convencida, seus olhos indo para a Lyla, mais do que sentindo a tensão das duas mulheres. Seu lábio de baixo começa a tremer e aquilo corta o coração da Felicity. Ela segura a pequena bochecha dela. "Ei, baby, está tudo certo. Nós vamos nos encontrar com ele, então poderemos ver por nós mesmas, ok?" Ellie concorda lentamente, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. Antes de perceber o que estava fazendo, Felicity solta o cinto de segurança da Ellie e a abraça. "Aqui, eu vou me sentar como você aqui atrás."

"Ok," Ellie choramiga, lançando-se para ela, enquanto Felicity senta no banco com ela.

Tão logo ela prende Ellie novamente no cinto, passando ele por cima da cabeça para que não pressione demais seu pescoço, Felicity prende seu próprio cinto. Como se fosse a única coisa que a Lyla estivesse esperando para sair, ela liga o carro e elas partem, saindo debaixo da marquise.

"Eu posso colocar meus band-aids do Rascal nos dodóis do Papai novamente?" Ellie pergunta.

"O que?" Felicity pergunta, mal dando tempo de colocar a mão para segurar a Ellie no lugar quando a Lyla faz uma curva acentuada. "Band-ainds?"

"Dá ultima vez que Papai se feriu, ele me deixou colocar Rascal em cima deles. Ele disse que o fazia se sentir melhor." Quando Ellie percebe o olhar confuso em seu rosto – e realmente, é mais porque a Felicity se sente lançada num limbo, onde não há nada além de sensações reviradas, onde a única coisa que a faria se sentir melhor é ver Oliver – ela continua, alisando seu pequeno biceps. "Ele feriu seu braço, lembra? Ele ficou com vários dodóis em seu braço."

Ela estava pensando no futuro, Felicity conclui. Considerando tudo, Ellie tem feito um trabalho extraordinário em separar as linhas do tempo em sua cabeça - muito melhor do que ela e Oliver, as conversas deles, tarde da noite, estão aí de prova. Mas nesse momento, no entanto, ela está perguntando sobre algo que não tinha acontecido ainda e o fato dela voltar para o tempo dela, quando ela se sentia segura, quando ela se sentia no controle – mesmo que seja apenas para fazer curativos nos machucados do pai – faz tudo revirar dentro da Felicity.

"Eu acho que ele iria gostar, Ellie-bug," Felicity responde, sua mão no peito dela, ainda mantendo ela no lugar. Ela dá um aperto encorajador, que junto com suas palavras, parece ter o efeito calmante que ela buscava para a Ellie. A garotinha concorda e olha para a janela.

"Para onde estamos indo?"

"Você se lembra da caverna? De algumas semanas atrás?"

"Com sereias?"

Felicity sorri. "Bem, não há sereias na caverna, se lembra?"

"Tudo bem, eu gosto de lá," Elllie diz definitiva, sentando ainda mais ereta para olhar para fora da janela. "É como as sereias do Havaí."

Ela se lembra do Havaí novamente e isso faz Felicity rir. Ela está aqui, ela está contente e segura, o que significa que Oliver está seguro.

 _Oliver._

"Quem estava na companhia?" Felicity pergunta à Lyla.

Lyla olha pelo espelho retrovisor, avaliando Felicity rapidamente. Ela, obviamente, encontra algo bem melhor do que quando ela está lá em cima – sim, Felicity tinha perdido muito a cabeça, mas agora que elas estavam a caminho, ela se sentia melhor. A ação ajuda, estar se movendo, fazendo algo ao invés de esperar. Ok, talvez parte do medo tinha sido frustração pela total ausência de algo nas últimas duas semanas.

"Eu não reconheci ele e acho que Oliver também não," Lyla responde. Ela entra na rodovia principal que as levaria diretamente para a Verdant. "Ele era forte, no entanto." Ela cruza seu olhar com o olhar da Felicity pelo espelho. "Ele derrubou uma pilastra de concreto."

"Mirakuru," Felicity completa. "Isso é ruim."

"Sim," Lyla concorda, "E a próxima questão é de onde ele saiu? Eu não achei que era algo... Que pude ser duplicado sem o soro."

"Pode," Felicity responde, seu estômago apertando. "Com sangue. De alguém com o mirakuru já em seu sistema. Foi como o Roy foi infectado. Nem vamos falar de segurança, porque doenças pelo sangue ainda estão em alta. Ou não, eu acho, com mirakuru. Mas eu tinha pensando que o plano tivesse morrido quando nós pegamos o Slade. A não ser que eles já tivessem sangue dele ou..." Os olhos da Felicity se arregalam. "Ele não conseguiu fugir, não é?"

"Não," Lyla responde rapidamente, sacudindo a cabeça. "De forma alguma. Mesmo que ele tenha, não há como ele ter chegado em Starling tão rápido. Mas não, ele está preso, fortemente. Eu chequei nessa manhã."

"Então como..."

Isabel. Oh Deus, claro, foi Isabel. Ela estava trabalhando com o Slade. Talvez o Slade tenha outros, esperando em algum lugar? Outros que tinham sido infectados com o seu sangue... Assim como ele tinha feito com o Roy.

 _Nada bom._

Bem, do zero para tudo em menos de um segundo. A lua de mel está definitivamente acabada.

E Oliver estava em perigo.

"De onde ele tinha vindo?" Felicity pergunta, inclinando-se para frente. "Ele...?"

Como se um raio tivesse cruzado sua cabeça, ela é atingida por um pensamento e Felicity pula, sentando-se mais ereta, seus olhos se abrindo e ela solta um calmo, "Oh." Sua mente gira, os mecanismos funcionando juntos bem melhor do que há alguns segundos atrás. Eles estão na Queen Consolidated.

 _Eles estão na Queen Consolidated._

"Me dê o tablet," Felicity diz. Lyla hesita, olhando para a tela, como se ela tivesse medo de como ela iria reagir. E num segundo, o cérebro da Felicity gira num louco redemoinho de 'e se', antes dela controlar o medo. "E o fone, eu tenho uma ideia."

Sua voz está tão firme quanto ela pode e isso, aparentemente, é o suficiente para a Lyla, que pega o tablet e entrega para ela. A câmera está focada numa nuvem de destroços e Felicity já está trocando de tela, correndo através das opções que ela tem, enquanto Lyla tira o fone e passa também para ela.

Assim que Felicity coloca no ouvido, Lyla diz, "Diga a ele que Johnny e Sara devem chegar lá a qualquer minuto."

"Oliver?" Sua voz fraqueja e ela trava os dentes, sacudindo a cabeça para si mesma. Apesar disso, ela ainda sente um alívio quando vê a imagem dele em uma câmera. É bem rápido, mas o suficiente, o alívio a inunda totalmente quando ele fala um rápido, "Felicity?"

Ela fecha os olhos, respondendo com, "Oh, graças a Deus," Antes de trocar de câmera e encontrar ele e... "Aquela é a sua mãe?"

"Longa história," Ele consegue dizer antes deles deslizarem, levando Moira com ele, quando algo brilhante voa em direção a ele. "O que..."

"John e Sara devem chegar aí a qualquer minuto, eles estão..."

Ela é cortada pelo som de pneus nos asfalto e de porta se abrindo. Felicity consegue ver Sara numa outra imagem, jogando-se contra o cara, que decididamente parece uma besta, sem que ele a visse. A pancada o derruba, mas ele não fica por muito tempo no chão. Ele está sendo alimentado por uma droga que o transformou num homem louco, mas, qualquer um com olhos, pode ver que ele foi treinado para algo, porque ele rola para longe do ataque e se levanta, combatendo Sara, no momento em que Diggle tenta atirar nele com a arma. A bala atinge o braço do cara, mas ele não para nem por um instante, batendo a Sara numa outra viga.

"Oliver..." Moira começa, mas Oliver empurra ela para trás, fazendo ela se acocorar atrás da SUV.

"Mãe, fique abaixada," Oliver diz, antes de virar-se para Diggle com um grito, "Nós não podemos deixar ele aqui!"

"Alguma sugestão?" Diggle grita de volta, mas ele não obtém resposta já que ambos estão em cima do cara, tirando ele de cima da Sara.

Felicity já consegue ver algo escuro e brilhante na parte de trás da cabeça da Sara e ela estremece, a boca fica seca com o pânico familiar que começa a ser construído em sua mente. O rosto da outra mulher endurece com uma intensidade que ela raramente tinha visto, enquanto ela bate nele, virando-se para chutá-lo. Muito embora as imagens sejam em preto e branco em seu tablet, Felicity pode ver que é inútil, assim como ela viu com Slade.

"Droga," Oliver rosna, esquivando-se de um murro, mas ele não é rápido o suficiente para evitar que um joelho duro com pedra atinja seu peito. Felicity segura a respiração, assim como ele, sentindo como se ela tivesse levado o chute ela mesma, quando ele se dobra. Mas ele não fica curvado muito tempo, usando a posição para tirar o cara do chão. Funciona, mas simultaneamente quase atinge Diggle na cabeça com o para-choque que o cara está segurando. "John!"

"O que está acontecendo?" Lyla pergunta imediatamente quando ela escuta o grito de Oliver, no segundo seguinte ela fecha a boca, percebendo que ela é uma distração. Ela aumenta a velocidade, o carro andando mais rápido por entre o trânsito.

"Ele está bem," Felicity responde de qualquer forma. Ela acena com a mão para imitar o que ela viu. "Ele quase foi atingido por uma para-choque."

"Um para-choque?" Lyla repete respirando, sacudindo a cabeça. Ela provavelmente deve estar pensando ' _Como isso se tornou a minha vida?_ '. Mesmo assim, ela relaxa, diminuindo a velocidade, mas apenas um pouco. Felicity olha apenas o suficiente para perceber que elas por pouco não bateram num carro que passava e ela faz uma careta, esperando que elas não atinjam ninguém, enquanto também pensa sobre o dano incrível que está sendo feito no estacionamento da QC.

Felicity vagamente percebe que a Ellie está agarrando-se no banco para um melhor ponto de visão, enquanto assiste a tela com olhos arregalados. Oh, porque ela precisa ver isso agora.

Virando o tablet para outra direção, ela calmamente diz, "Não olhe para isso, meu amor," Felicity empurra o fone ainda mais no ouvido antes de dizer, "Oliver, atraia para o canto nordeste.

"O que?"

"Canto nordeste." Felicity repete.

Ela se força a sair das telas que mostram a briga, engolindo a bile que sobe por sua garganta. Seu coração está batendo rápido e as mãos tremendo, então ela troca de app, baixando as plantas antigas que ela tinha analisado em seu tempo livre, enquanto Oliver estava desaparecido em Lian yu depois da morte do Tommy. Ela deveria pensar no quão ridículo ela ter gasto seu tempo planejando isso, mas não, nem um pouco, porque ela está insanamente grata por ela, no passado, ter pensado nisso.

Felicity consegue perceber que Oliver está buscando sentindo no que ela está pedindo, mas ele o faz de qualquer forma, comunicando-se com Diggle e Sara.

"O que há no canto nordeste?" Ele pergunta.

"Era supostamente o foço de um elevador, mas ele não foi finalizado," Ela responder. "Ainda. Ou nunca será agora, eu acho, que nós vamos jogar uma máquina raivosa e gigante dentro dele."

"Um foço de elevador..."

Oliver é cortado, sua mão congela em cima das plantas expandidas que ela tinha desenhado para uma esconderijo embaixo da QC antes da Verdant ter sido fortificada depois do dano durante o terremoto causado pela máquina de Malcom Merlyn. E rapidamente, esse espaço tornou-se um esconderijo reserva, um que ela tinha esquecido, especialmente quando eles tinham finalmente localizado Oliver em Lian Yu.

Quando Oliver grunhe, ela diminui as plantas e volta para as imagens das câmeras, sussurrando, "Oliver?"

A imagem abre exatamente no momento que o homem cheio de mirakuru segura Oliver pela garganta e o joga para cima do carro.

"Não," Felicity respira com dificuldade, enquanto Sara grita, "Ollie!"

Ele aterrissa com uma batida forte no para-brisa, o vidro se espatifando, o alarme cortando o ar. A mão de Felicity toca Ellie sem pestanejar, agarrando sua perna tão forte quanto ela pode, enquanto puxa o ar aterrorizada. Ele não está se movendo – por que ele não está se movendo? - mas Ellie ainda está aqui.

Não é mais só sobre eles. Foi fácil ignorar nas últimas semanas, mas este é um aviso cruel de que não é só com ela que ela tem que se preocupar, é também com Oliver e Ellie. Não surpreende ela se sentir mais segura no futuro, ela fez tudo isso separado – ela se acostumou com Oliver sendo atingido e voltando de novo e de novo, como ela tinha feito antes, mas agora, não é apenas isso – agora são ambos, Oliver e Ellie. Ela pode ser atingida duplamente, e ela não gosta disso de jeito nenhum.

"Mãe, está machucando," Ellie sussurra, suas mãos cobrindo a de Felicity e ela instantaneamente solta com um apressado, "Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, eu fiz sem querer, Ellie-bug. Mamãe está apenas assustada, somente isso."

Como se fosse uma faísca de luz no escuro, no instante que ela falou o nome da Ellie, Oliver retorna com uma tosse estremecida. Uma onda de alívio a preenche novamente – ela vai ter muitos cabelos brancos com isso, ela tem certeza que sim. Obrigada, senhor, por ela já pintar seus cabelos.

"Você está bem?" Ela pergunta a ele.

Ellie se inclina e enrola seu braço ao redor do bíceps da Felicity. "Não fique com medo Mamãe, Papai vai ficar bem. Ele é um herói."

Lágrimas embaçam sua visão, no que Oliver se senta no capô do carro, grunhindo, "Eu estou bem." Ele rola o corpo até descer e ficar em pé, com um gemido de dor, "Eu estou bem."

Os olhos da Felicity se fecham e ela inclina-se, pressionando um beijo suave na cabeça da Ellie. "Sim. Ele é."

Ela pode dizer, pelo jeito como ele está andando, que ele está tentando esconder a extensão da sua dor, no que ele volta para a briga novamente, arrancando o cara para longe do Diggle, antes que o homem louco acertasse um soco na têmpora dele.

"Atraia ele para o lado nordeste," Felicity repete, movendo-se para que Ellie ainda pudesse segurar nela enquanto ela abre as plantas novamente. "Não existe um ponto de acesso, no entanto, você tem que quebrar a parede."

"Quebrar a parece?" Oliver repete incrédulo. "Como danado eu vou..."

"Você meio que tem um martelo enorme, se você pensar bem." Ela sugere.

"Eu não posso..."

O som de carne com carne se batendo, seguido por um distante, "Ooops," da Sara.

"Pedindo educadamente?" Felicity fala. "Ou você poderia..." Oliver e Sara correm diretamente para a esquina da garagem. Existe um cano largo de um lado, no chão, entre dois carros, deixando um pequeno espaço apenas para eles... E o carro, que o cara está, de repente, empurrando para o lado como se não pesasse absolutamente nada. Ele empurra num movimento que indica claramente que ele vai esmagar eles. "Cuidado!"

Sara mal agarra Oliver a tempo, tirando ele do caminho um pouco antes do teto do carro bater na parede. Felicity não precisa estar lá para ouvir o som forte que a parede provoca quando uma gigantesca rachadura rasga através do concreto.

Ele já está movendo o carro novamente e Felicity começa a amaldiçoar baixinho, enquanto luta com a vontade de limpar a tela – como se _isso_ fosse limpar a poeira de destroços - e então, ela escuta outra batida, como se ele estivesse batido na parede novamente, não percebendo que eles já tinham saído do caminho. Eles tinham, certo?"

Ellie ainda está toda enrolada ao redor do seu braço, seus olhos na tela, e leva um segundo para Felicity se dar conta disso.

"Não olhe para isso, ok, meu amor?" Ela sussurra, fazendo ela se afastar.

"Aquele era o Papai?" Ela pergunta com uma voz baixinha.

"Ele está bem, certo?" Pela simples virtude da Ellie ainda estar lá, mas ela mantém isso para ela mesmo. "Olhe, nós estamos quase na caverna."

Isso capta a atenção da Ellie e ela tenta ficar mais alta para olhar para fora, no que Lyla, vira e entra no beco da Verdant. Felicity olha de volta para o tablet, a tempo de ver que o carro tinha aberto o buraco que eles precisavam na parede. Ela vê uma sombra no canto e troca rapidamente para uma câmera que mostra Oliver e Sara parados atrás do enfurecido alvo.

Lyla estaciona o carro, saindo do carro. Ela abre a porta do lado da Ellie e diz suavemente, "Ei, pequena Ellie, você quer ir lá para baixo?"

"A mamãe vai também?" Ela pergunta, recostando-se no banco, sua mão agarrando o jeans da Felicity. "Papai está lá embaixo?"

"Não ainda, mas eles vão," Lyla repete, os olhos dela encontrando os da Felicity por sobre sua cabeça.

"Sim." Felicity responde enfaticamente. Ela está bem consciente de que um perigo não exclui o outro e Zoom poderia aparecer a qualquer instante. Ela não tem desejo algum de passar muito tempo longe da proteção da Lyla. "Por que você não vai indo com tia Lyla e eu vou logo em seguida, pode ser?"

"E o Papai?"

"Ele também, só um pouco mais tarde."

Leva um longo minuto para ela contemplar, e quando os sons de luta começam novamente em seu ouvido, Felicity já estava prestes a dizer para Lyla ir, quando Ellie diz, "Ok. Mas corra, Mamãe."

"Eu vou..."

"E agora, Felicity?" Oliver demanda sem fôlego do outro lado da linha, atraindo a atenção de Felicity.

"Vá indo, Ellie- bug," Ela sussurra antes de voltar-se para o tablet. "Jogue ele dentro."

"Jogue ele dentro?" Ele repete, sua voz elevando-se. Felicity olha para cima, o suficiente para ver a Ellie abraçando a Lyla pelo pescoço, e então, ela fecha a porta do carro. Elas estão indo para o porão da Verdant.

"Jogue ele dentro do foço," Ela ordena pelo fone. "É um queda grande. Não irá matá-lo, eu acho. Quer dizer, provavelmente não, considerando que o mirakuru está correndo pelas veias dele, mas pelo menos irá mantê-lo lá até nós pensarmos em algo."

"O que há lá embaixo?"

"Um buraco muito grande que nunca foi usado."

"O que?"

"É um lugar para mantê-lo," Felicity diz. "Não há outra forma de sair a não ser subindo. Ele poderia realmente quebrar algum equipamento muito caro, agora pensando bem, ainda há algumas coisas lá embaixo, mas vai mantê-lo lá... Contido. A não ser que ele possa escalar paredes de concreto. O que... Bem, vamos pensar positivamente."

"Tudo bem," Oliver responde firmemente, muito embora, pouco audível por causa do urro que o cara deu quando percebeu que ele tinha errado.

Felicity vê ele se virar com uma vontade renovada, mas o trio não vai deixar ele escapar.

Como se eles estivessem coreografado tudo desde o começo, Oliver, Diggle e Sara atingem ele ao mesmo tempo. Vários murros, grunhidos e um grito cortante de Diggle, ele está bem próximo da abertura que ele mesmo tinha aberto na parede. O concreto tinha uma espessura de vinte e quatro centímetros - ele _realmente_ tinha batido o carro contra parede a ponto de furar. Felicity estremece pensando o quão perto eles ficaram perto de serem esmagados pela força daquilo, Oliver e Sara.

Ela passa os próximos dois minutos mordendo as unhas e oferecendo alertas quando eles precisam, até que finalmente, eles empurram ele. Só que ele agarra a jaqueta de Sara, quase levando ela com ele. Felicity segura a respiração, pulando tão bruscamente no banco que o cinto de segurança, que ela ainda está usando, trava, mas Oliver arranca Sara de volta, sua jaqueta rasgando no processo.

Um grito alto e longo segue a queda do cara dentro do inacabado foço do elevador, até que se escuta um som de uma batida pesada.

Silêncio.

"Você não estava mentindo quando disse que seria uma queda longa," Oliver diz secamente.

"De onde ele veio?" Diggle pergunta.

"Deve ter sido Isabel," Oliver responde. "Nós sabemos que ela estava trabalhando com Slade. Ele deve ter um plano de backup."

"Com que finalidade?" Sara pergunta.

Oliver suspira, e é mais alto do que qualquer conversa, "Eu não sei."

Eles precisam realmente começar a carregar fones.

"Vocês estão bem?" Felicity pergunta, trocando de câmeras.

"Sim," Oliver responde. "Você? Ellie?"

"Nós estamos seguras. Nós estamos na foundry," Felicity responde, assistindo os três enquanto eles se afastam do buraco na parede, Sara inspeciona o corte em seu braço, Oliver pega seu arco, Digle checa sua arma, quando ela vê um movimento com o canto do olho. "Oh, esperem..."

É Moira.

"Oliver!" Sua mãe grita, correndo em direção a ele. Ela está toda cheia de poeira, suas roupas obviamente arruinadas – e é por isso que Felicity só compra em liquidação - mas ela não se importa, seguindo direto em direção ao filho. "Você está bem? Está todo mundo bem?"

Um som de um alerta soa em seu tablet, abafando a resposta de Oliver.

"Uh oh"

"O que é?" Oliver pergunta.

"É...Bem," Felicity responde, seus olhos correndo pelas ligações recebidas pela polícia. Ela muda para as câmeras dos níveis superiores da QC e seus olhos se abrem surpresos quando ela vê a polícia abrindo caminho pela multidão de pessoas que tentavam deixar o prédio. "A luta ainda não acabou. SPDC está aí. Eles chegaram muito rápido."

"Eu disse para o Worthington ligar," Oliver responde. "Tudo bem. John, você e Sara levem ela, eu vou pegar a minha moto."

"Isso é o mais prudente?" Felicity ouve a Moira perguntar ao fundo.

"O que?" Há uma ponta de aborrecimento nas palavras do Oliver quando ele se dirige à Moira. Felicity levanta a sobrancelha ao ouvir aquilo. Oook, algo definitivamente aconteceu lá. "Sim, eu não vou deixar você aqui embaixo."

"Quero dizer que vou sair com você, Oliver. Claro que as câmeras pegaram alguma coisa aqui embaixo, e se a Isabel nos vêr? Não ache que ela não irá ligar os pontos."

"Eu apagarei elas," Felicity diz para Oliver, que sacode a cabeça para sua mãe. "Espero que eles assumam que quem quer seja que jogou o carro na parede, não caiu realmente pela parede. No entanto, eles poderiam se perguntar para onde ele foi e enviar alguém lá embaixo... Frack. Isso tudo soou um pouco melhor na minha cabeça há alguns minutos."

"Não há nenhuma outra saída aqui embaixo?" Oliver pergunta.

"Não."

"Ok." Ele para. "Eu não quero deixar ele lá embaixo. Eu não reconheci ele, eu não sei quem ele era." Suas palavras são pesadas, e apenas para ela, Felicity fecha os olhos, imaginando-se envolvendo os braços ao redor dele. Ele tinha trabalhado tão duro com Roy, ele deu ao Slade várias oportunidades... Agora, existe outra pessoa envenenada com o mirakuru. Outra pessoa que ele não pode salvar. O som baixo de couro no outro lado da linha indica que Oliver acenou rapidamente com a cabeça. "Para trás!"

"O que você está fazendo?" Felicity pergunta.

"Algo que provavelmente vai enlouquecer a seguradora." Ele resmunga para ela. "Nós não podemos deixar aquilo aberto, eles irão encontrá-lo antes que possamos voltar aqui."

"Ok, mas..."

Felicity muda para as câmeras da garagem a tempo de ver ele puxando uma flecha, travando-a, uma flecha com uma pequena luz vermelha que está lentamente piscando.

"Oliver você está fazendo o que eu acho que você está fazendo? E se o prédio..."

Mas é muito tarde. Ele solta a flecha e se vira, não se importando se a sua mira foi boa, sabendo que foi. Ele vira-se para os outros dizendo, "Entrem na van, agora!", exatamente quando a flecha atinge o alvo. Um som alto de explosão entra pelo comunicador e as câmeras ficam instáveis. Felicity recua, fechando seus olhos como se ela estivesse lá, sentindo como se estivesse acontecendo embaixo dela.

Seus dedos já estão voando pela tela, procurando por uma câmera funcionando que mostre que eles estão bem, mas todas estão offline.

Ela pressiona o fone no ouvido, seus olhos indo para o lugar que a Ellie tinha ocupado. "Oliver?"

"Nós estamos bem, estamos de saída."

"Nós precisamos ter uma conversa sobre a integralidade da estrutura?"

Oliver resmuga. "Eu não atingi nada que esteja sustentando a estrutura."

Felicity bufa. "Eu espero, para o seu próprio bem, que você esteja certo, senhor, porque se esse prédio cair em cima de você, eu vou ficar muito puta. Tipo, eu vou encontrar um jeito de trazer você de volta para matar novamente."

Ele demora um segundo, um muito longo segundo onde não há nada além do som dos passos e do roçado das roupas, mas então, Oliver ri.

"Eu amo você," Ele diz suavemente, e ela consegue ouvir o barulho do capuz quando ele tinha virado a cabeça para que somente ela o ouvisse.

Ela fecha seus olhos, respirando profundamente. "Eu amo você. Eu estou feliz por você está bem." Felicity afunda no banco. "Isso não foi... Isso não foi tão simples como achei que seria. O que é dizer algo considerando que nunca foi simples."

Oliver suspira, ela sente o peso das palavras atingindo ele. "Eu sei como você se sente." Ele para antes de acrescentar, "Eu vou beijar você enlouquecidamente quando eu chegar aí."

"Isso soa como um plano incrível."

Ela quase consegue ouvir o sorriso em sua voz. "Nós estamos a caminho. E a tempo, a SCPD está entrando na garagem."

Felicity espera enquanto ele coloca a Moira dentro da van com Diggle e Sara. Quando ela ouve a porta da van se fechar e seus passos para onde quer que ele tenha deixado sua moto, ela pergunta, "Você se machucou?"

"Alguns arranhões," Oliver responde vagamente, ela sabe que são mais do que arranhões. "Nada grande."

"Bom."

"O que?"

"Ellie viu algumas imagens das câmeras antes que eu pudesse pará-la." Ele deixa escapar um som de preocupação, mas ela interrompe. "E ela insistiu em tratá-los ela mesma. Pelo menos a parte dos band-aids. Você diz para ela que isso faz você se sentir melhor no futuro."

Ele está sorrindo novamente. "Eu adoraria isso."

Felicity sorri, sua mão indo para cima do seu coração. "Venha para casa, Oliver."


	23. Chapter 23

"Tem certeza que é uma boa ideia?"

As palavras do Diggle ecoam pelo _comm_ , no que o Oliver chega na _foundry_. Ele passa pelo carro da Lyla, um pouco de seu mal-estar desaparecendo quando ele vê que está inteiro. Logicamente ele sabia que tinha que estar, uma vez que elas tinham chegado sãs e salvas, e ele tinha falado com a Felicity depois. Mas ainda assim, é ver para crer.

Ele estaciona sua moto nas sombras antes de descer, olhando em volta e puxando o capuz para baixo. Ele estremece quando o movimento puxa o corte em seu braço, fazendo por sua vez, as suas costas tencionar de dor. Oliver morde de volta um gemido, tentando se forçar a relaxar, mas não funciona muito bem. Ele se sente como um machucado ambulante. Ser arremessado com força total em um carro faz isso.

"Eu não acho que nós temos muita escolha" ele responde entrando pela porta dos fundos do clube, usando um corredor lateral para chegar ao porão da foundry. "Eu não quero ela em casa no momento. Nós não sabemos de onde esse cara veio ou quantos como ele Isabel tem. E não é como se a QC fosse exatamente segura."

"Sim, bem, sua mãe passando um tempo na Arrow Cave não é exatamente seguro."

Oliver suspira. "Não chame assim."

"Sua namorada zombeteira e inteligente faz soar demasiadamente divertido para não chamar assim."

A menção da Felicity provoca um sorriso em seus lábios e ele se move mais rápido, já ouvindo a conversa suave vindo de baixo. Ele faz uma pausa no topo da escada, tocando seu comm.

"Apenas traga ela para cá." Ele faz uma pausa, sua voz baixando, lembrando a visão da Moira saindo da limusine. "Não é apenas uma questão de segurança, John. Ela foi falar com o Worthington sozinha. Ela não deveria estar lá."

"Eu entendo isso, Oliver. Eu só não acho que agora é o melhor momento para trazer drama familiar para o trabalho."

Oliver fecha os olhos. O Diggle está certo, e Oliver sabe disso, mas ele também não pode deixar isso acontecer novamente. Especialmente agora que eles sabem que a Isabel tem muito mais munição do que eles imaginavam. Ele não pode se preocupar com sua mãe usando meios desleais para manipular o maldito conselho ao mesmo tempo em que a Isabel está tentando tirá-los completamente do jogo. Ele acha que é o que ela estava fazendo, de qualquer maneira. O momento tinha sido muita coincidência para ser um acidente. E se ele não estivesse lá? E se ela tivesse se machucado? E isso só o traz de volta para o mirakuru. Ele tinha, honestamente, pensado que o plano do Slade havia falhado junto com ele.

O que mais a Isabel está fazendo?

E _isso_ só o traz de volta para sua mãe se intrometendo na QC.

Ah, sim, eles terão uma discussão sobre isso.

Diggle limpa a garganta discretamente - não, um pouco de ar de culpa - e Oliver se pergunta se é por causa de sua mãe. Provavelmente é. Ele pode perfeitamente imaginar a sobrancelha dela arqueada e olhos afiados no Diggle com as palavras dele.

"Tudo bem, estamos a caminho," o outro homem suspira. "Eventualmente. Droga de trânsito. É como se as pessoas nunca tivessem visto a SCPD antes."

Oliver grunhe concordando. O tráfego em torno da QC parou tudo, incluindo John, Sara e sua mãe. Não tinha sido um problema para a sua moto, porém, embora ele tivesse que pegar uma rua principal, causando um pequeno alvoroço quando algumas pessoas viram ele rapidamente.

Mais vídeos do Arrow no youtube. A Felicity vai ficar feliz com isso.

"A gente se vê quando você chegar aqui, John."

"Câmbio."

Oliver desliga o comm, puxando o capuz para trás enquanto ele tira sua aljava, fazendo o seu caminho, descendo as escadas com pés ligeiros.

Ele avista Lyla primeiro, que está perto de computadores da Felicity. Ela está de cabeça baixa, enquanto fala no telefone, mas quando os pés do Oliver batem nas grelhas de metal da escada, ela olha para cima, estreitando os olhos, mão deslizando para o coldre. No instante que ela reconhece ele, sua postura relaxa. Ela lhe oferece um sorriso, um que ele retorna prontamente. E então, ela acena para uma das mesas, onde a Ellie e Felicity estão.

Elas estão curvados sobre a superfície de aço inoxidável, com o que parece ser band-aids esparramados diante delas. Elas estão em uma conversa profunda, a mão da Felicity nas costas da Ellie, seus dedos brincando com o cabelos longos da menina, enquanto a Ellie... Desenha?

Quando ele chega ao meio da escada, ele pisa com um pouco mais de força e o som faz Felicity olhar para cima. Seus olhos se iluminam, um sorriso aparece. Seus lábios se movem em um silencioso, "Oliver", e antes que ele possa dizer qualquer coisa, ela está levantando e caminhando para ele, assim como Ellie olha para cima com um feliz, "Papai!"

O alívio da Felicity é tangível - como o dele também. Ele já tinha se ausentado algumas noites durante as últimas semanas, mas não tinha sido como hoje, nada com este nível de perigo, com este nível do desconhecido. Eles estavam finalmente começando a voltar para a briga e ele estaria mentindo para si mesmo se ele dissesse que não tinha passado uma boa parte do tempo pensando sobre Ellie e Felicity quando ele estava sendo jogado como uma boneca de pano.

No segundo que ele chega a base da escada, Oliver abaixa arco e diz suavemente, "Oi," sorrindo...

A resposta da Felicity é agarrar a frente de sua jaqueta com uma mão, puxando-o para baixo, ao seu nível, com a outra ela traça sua mandíbula. Suas unhas raspam na sua barba, os lábios transformando-se em um sorriso aliviado quando ela sussurra o seu nome antes de beijá-lo.

Oliver suspira, fundindo-se a ela. Ela se envolve em torno dele, pedindo-lhe para fazer o mesmo. E ele faz. Deus, ele faz. Ele quer rasgar as luvas para que ele possa tocá-la, deslizar a mão sob sua camisa e jaqueta, sentir sua pele contra a dele, mas isso exigiria deixá-la ir e ele não está tão disposto a fazer isso, ainda não. Nunca.

Não dura tempo suficiente. Assim que começou, ela já está puxando para trás, lambendo os lábios.

Mas ele não terminou.

Oliver balança a cabeça, seus lábios encontrando os dela novamente. Felicity deixa escapar um pequeno gemido, beijando-o de volta com igual ardor. O beijo cresce, nenhum deles se contendo - ele é amoroso e gentil, mas ao mesmo tempo há um ar frenético sobre ele, algo desesperado, como se estivessem, ambos, certificando-se de que isso é real. E isso é. É muito real, é perfeito e ele não quer deixá-la ir.

Ele não sente suas feridas quando ela agarra o ombro, nem sente nenhuma frustração ou raiva que sentiu quando estava na garagem. Tudo isso fica pra trás, ele se deleita com a simples alegria de estar nos braços dela novamente. Ele está em casa.

Logo a necessidade de oxigênio torna-se muito e eles se separam. Ele vê de relance um banco no chão ao fundo, seguido pelo barulho de pés pequenos.

"Uau," Oliver sussurra sem fôlego. "Oi."

Ela sorri, pressionando a testa dele. "Oi." Felicity corre as mãos por seus ombros e bíceps. "Você está bem?"

"Agora eu estou", ele responde.

Oliver a beija novamente - ele não pode deixar de beijá-la, é uma necessidade que toma conta de tudo naquela fração de segundo. Ele desliza a mão até a curva de seu pescoço, cobrindo a parte de trás de sua cabeça. Este é casto, tranquilo, mas ambos permanecem, apenas segurando um ao outro. Ele envolve o outro braço em volta da cintura, cravando os dedos nela. A palma da mão coça para fazer mais - ele quer agarrar seu traseiro e trazê-la para mais perto, sentir mais dela. Ele quer tirar as luvas, encontrar o calor de sua pele, mergulhar e nunca deixar...

Sua calça de couro está, de repente, um pouco mais apertada, e isso não ajuda quando ela fica na ponta dos pés, o quadril roçando no dele. Ele solta de volta um gemido. Ele está consciente o suficiente para saber que eles não podem fazer mais nada - não agora, pelo menos - e antes que ele faça algo que sua filha e Lyla, definitivamente, não precisam ver, ele puxa de volta.

Felicity deixa escapar um suspiro e, em seguida, ela está acenando com a cabeça rapidamente, ela diz baixinho: "Oh, nós com certeza vamos tomar aquele banho mais tarde."

Oliver ri.

"Papai, papai, papai!"

Ele se afasta para encontrar uma criança animada ao lado deles, os braços atirados para o ar quando ele olha para ela, a espera de ser apanhada. Oliver sorri e se inclina para baixo, pegando-a em seus braços.

"Beijo da Ellie!" ela exclama no segundo que seus pés deixam o chão. Oliver e Felicity não pensam duas vezes, se tornou tão rotineiro - que se agrupam em torno dela, seus lábios tocando em um beijo que representa que todos estão em casa, sãos e salvos.

Quando eles se desembaraçam, Ellie instantaneamente envolve-se em torno dele.

Os olhos do Oliver se fecham enquanto ele a abraça, dizendo: "Oi, baby."

Ela enfia o rosto em seu pescoço, respirando fundo – como se isso era tudo o que ela precisava, o cheiro de seu pai, de casa - e seu pequeno corpo instantaneamente relaxa.

"Estou feliz que você esteja bem" diz ela, com a voz abafada contra sua garganta.

Isso quebra o coração dele, seu estômago aperta. Ele esfrega suas costas, sussurrando, "Eu estou bem", antes de pressionar um beijo em sua têmpora.

"Eu vi você na tela", continua ela, sentando-se. Oliver franze a testa, os olhos voam para a Felicity, que se encolhe, murmurando, "Oops," para ele. "Mamãe estava com medo, mas eu disse a ela que ficaria tudo bem. Porque você é um herói!"

Ela diz com um ar de confiança, de garantia, fazendo-o ficar sem palavras.

"Ele é definitivamente um herói" Felicity diz, cobrindo a mão dele nas costas da Ellie. Seus olhos se encontram e ele fica emocionado mais uma vez.

"E então, Mamãe disse que você estava bem e que estava vindo para cá, então tia Lyla me trouxe aqui, mas você ainda precisava da Mamãe, por isso ela ficou no carro, porque ela estava te ajudando como ela faz nos grandes computadores e quando cheguei aqui, tia Lyla disse... "

"Espera ai," Oliver interrompe. Ellie franze a testa e Oliver diz: "Desculpe, querida, eu só..." Ele aperta os olhos para Felicity. "Você estava lá em cima sozinha?"

Ela revira os olhos, dizendo: "Oliver..." Mas ele a ignora.

"Especialmente com o que aconteceu", ele começa, enunciando as palavras lentamente para dar ênfase, já que ele não pode realmente se expressar na frente da criança de três anos de idade. Ele agarra o braço dela. "Eu não quero você sozinha, Felicity. Por favor."

"Eu entendo, mas..."

"Ótimo..."

"Mas eu tenho certeza que eu posso..."

"Então estamos de acordo," Oliver interrompe. Ela atira um olhar exasperado. "Você vai ter alguém com você em todos os momentos."

"Oliver, eu posso sentar em um carro sozinha por cinco segundos."

"Felicity." Oliver se aproxima dela, colocando a mão no pescoço dela. A mão dela voa para agarrar o antebraço, abrindo a boca para discutir um pouco mais, mas ele não a deixa. "Nós não sabemos o suficiente para não ficar em alerta, ok? E eu sei que é pedir muito, eu sei disso, mas... Por favor, apenas..." Ele fecha os olhos para o segundo, ele a segura mais apertado, antes dele encontrar o seu olhar novamente. "Por favor."

Leva um momento - um longo momento. Ele vê a luta em seus olhos, a frustração, mas ele também sabe que ela entende. Apertando os lábios, ela finalmente cede, ele deixa escapar um suspiro que ele não havia percebido estar segurando. Ele só precisa saber que ela está segura.

Felicity suspira, acariciando seu braço. "Sim, querido."

Oliver bufa uma pequena risada. Ela simplesmente levanta uma sobrancelha para ele - ela não está feliz, ele sabe disso. Mas sua segurança vem em primeiro lugar. Ele a puxa mais perto para outro beijo. No segundo em que seus lábios se tocam, ela se derrete contra ele, segurando ele apertado. Ele vai ter que tirar vantagem dessa reação, tanto quanto possível.

"Obrigado" ele sussurra.

"Eu acho que eu deveria dizer isso, desde que você está tentando manter a Ellie e eu em segurança." Ela faz uma cara. "Mesmo que isso esteja me deixando louca."

"Não vai ser para sempre," Oliver promete. Ele realmente espera que seja verdade, porque ele sabe que não pode policiar todos os seus movimentos, assim como eles não podem viver suas vidas olhando por cima dos ombros.

"Papai, olha o que eu fiz" diz Ellie. Eles se separam e Oliver olha para o que sua filha está segurando. "Veja!"

Ela tem um sorriso gigante grudado em seu rosto, enquanto ela segura um grande band-aid com algo desenhado nele... Mas o que é, ele não sabe dizer.

"Uau, Ellie-bug, isso é incrível", diz ele. Ele inclina a cabeça para ver se outro ângulo irá esclarecer o que diabos ela desenhou, mas isso não muda nada. "Esse é…?"

Felicity bate no braço dele e seus olhos voam para ela. Ela diz "Rascal."

Ah.

"É o Rascal, o Guaxinim?" Oliver pergunta.

"Sim, papai, é!" Ellie diz com tanto prazer que o faz rir. "Não existe nenhum band-aids do Rascal aqui, aí eu fiz para você. Para os seus dodóis."

As palavras da Felicity de anteriormente voltam à sua mente e ele sorri suavemente. "Isso me faz sentir muito melhor. Obrigado." O sorriso como resposta é perfeito. Ele a deixaria cobri-lo de band-aids do Rascal até o fim dos tempos se isso significa fazer ela sorrir assim. "Eu tenho um dodói no meu braço que precisa de um band-aid especial do Rascal."

"OK!"

Ele passa a mão pelo cabelo dela, beija a bochecha dela novamente, antes de pegar seu arco e aljava. Ele guia a Felicity de volta para onde ele tinha visto elas quando chegou. Ele olha para Lyla. Ela ainda está no telefone, e ele consegue entender um, "Johnny", em resposta a algo que ouviu do outro lado. Ela dá um sorriso para o Oliver novamente, antes do Diggle dizer algo, atraindo a atenção dela novamente.

Oliver coloca a Ellie em cima da mesa, certificando-se de que ela está segura antes de remover a jaqueta. Eles passam pelo processo, Felicity dá umas batidinhas no banco para ele sentar. Ela começa a limpar o corte, sendo excessivamente cuidadosa e atenciosa, mas não por causa dele, curiosamente. É para Ellie, que está dizendo, "Nós temos que limpá-lo para expulsar todos os germes, certo Mamãe?"

"Isso mesmo," Felicity responde, partilhando um sorriso com Oliver. "Ninguém quer germes. Germes são nojentos."

O corte não é muito profundo, mas é grande, é onde o para-brisa do carro o cortou. É um lembrete do que ele tinha enfrentado apenas momentos atrás, e tão rapidamente como o peso foi tirado de seus ombros quando ele entrou na _foundry_ e viu suas meninas, o peso está de volta. Ele se pergunta se é por causa das últimas semanas ou porque ele está envolvido numa pequena onda de negação, mas de repente, ele quer que tudo vá embora. Ele quer voltar para o último fim de semana, quando eles tinham ido nadar, quando as coisas tinham sido tranquilas e simples, descobrir os pequenos momentos, momentos que incluíram o terror muito real de ver sua filha saltar na água sem qualquer preocupação com a segurança dela. E ver a Felicity num biquíni pela primeira vez. Isso... Isso tinha sido memorável.

Ele sente como se estivesse vivendo em uma bolha perfeita e que de repente estourou. Provavelmente, porque estourou.

"Não dói muito, não é?" Felicity pergunta.

"O que?"

"Você está fazendo beicinho."

Ellie ri com isso.

"Você acha isso engraçado?" Oliver pergunta. Ele faz cócegas nela, fazendo-a rir ainda mais, quase caindo da mesa em seus braços, enquanto ela se enrola em torno de sua mão. A confiança de que ele sempre estará lá para pegá-la faz com que seu coração pareça milhares de vezes maior. Ela é tão pequena que custa quase nenhum esforço para mantê-la no lugar.

Seus olhos encontram com os da Felicity e ele sabe que ela está plenamente consciente de o que quer que a cara dele esteja mostrando, não tem nada a ver com o corte. Ela não diz nada, não com a Ellie ali. Em vez disso, ela termina de limpar o corte com cuidado antes de virar-se para a sua filha com um sorriso.

"Tudo bem, o paciente é seu, Ellie-bug".

A filha deles concorda firmemente com um, "Tudo bem." Ele se vira para ela, segurando seu braço para ela e ela dá um tapinha no ombro. "Vou deixar você melhor, papai."

Oliver morde o interior de seu lábio enquanto Ellie abre o band-aid. Felicity também está olhando para a menina, seu rosto suave, antes de encontrar o olhar do Oliver. Ele quer dizer que ele já está melhor - não, talvez ainda não, mas ele está chegando lá, ele está a caminho disso, um caminho que ele nunca poderia ter imaginado. Tanta coisa está no ar, tem estado no ar, e enquanto ele, definitivamente, sente como se eles tivessem levado um tapa na cara da realidade subitamente, esses pequenos momentos tornam mais suportáveis.

Quando Ellie de repente se inclina, soprando em todo o ferimento, ambos riem, antes dela colocar o band-aid no machucado. Quando fica pronto, ele diz, "Obrigado." Mas ela agarra o braço, sacudindo a cabeça e ela diz, "Não, papai, eu não terminei." E ela não terminou. Ela tinha desenhado em vários band-aids e ela coloca todos no seu braço até o corte ficar muito bem coberto de Rascal-band-aids-da-Ellie.

"Pronto!" Ellie declara. "Está melhor!"

Oliver agradece a ela, dando-lhe um beijo, antes dela ir pro chão novamente, no mesmo instante a porta no topo das escadas abre novamente. Todos olham para cima para encontrar primeiro o Diggle, em seguida, Sara... E então Moira.

Algo deixa seu o estômago pesado, especialmente quando seus olhos encontram sua mãe.

"Você cuida dela?" Felicity pergunta, indicando a Ellie e puxando-o de volta para a presença calmante da sua filha. "Eu quero acompanhar algumas pesquisas que eu comecei no tablet tentando encontrar o misterioso soldado com mirakuru."

Oliver só acena. Felicity sorri, acariciando seu braço ileso antes de voltar para a sua estação de computador, mas ele a puxa para um beijo rápido. Porque ele pode. Só mais um momento antes de voltar para o trabalho.

E assim, algo clica e ele está de volta aos negócios como de costume. O grupo se reúne - Sara se aproxima do Oliver, John cumprimenta a Lyla com um beijo suave na testa, tudo isso com a Moira parada no canto, estranhamente quieta. Ele está disposto a deixar passar - no momento – enquanto ele observa a Felicity de onde ela está no centro.

Ela se senta, toda sua atenção já na tarefa à sua frente.

"Ok, venha para a mamãe," Felicity diz flexionando os dedos enquanto se instala na frente do teclado, concentrando-se no monitor de um jeito que parece que há anos ele não via, em vez de apenas algumas semanas. É estranhamente reconfortante, dando a ideia de _lar_ todo um novo significado, que ele nunca teria aplicado .

Ela está concentrada, num mundo onde toda a sua consciência foca no que quer que a tela na frente dela esteja transmitindo, por isso, leva um momento para perceber que a Ellie está de pé ao seu lado olhando para ela. A prova do quanto as coisas mudaram é o fato dela perceber - mesmo tão envolvida em seu trabalho - os olhos da Ellie sobre ela, ela dá um pulo, seus olhos voando para a criança.

"Algo errado?" Felicity pergunta, olhando rapidamente na direção dele antes de olhar de volta para sua filha.

"Você disse para vir," Ellie responde, sua pequena testa franzida em confusão.

"O que?" Felicity começa, igualmente perplexa. "Eu não..."

Oliver percebe o que aconteceu primeiro, rindo de forma acentuada e balançando a cabeça, ele vai até elas e pega a Ellie em seus braços, parte porque ela precisa parar de distrair a Felicity e parte porque ele realmente só quer abraçá-la.

"Não se preocupe com isso", Oliver aconselha com um largo sorriso, Digg e Sara rindo ao fundo. "Eu explico mais tarde. Eu fico com ela. Você se concentra nisso para que possamos resolver isso juntos. Ok?"

Ela está tão distraída com sua tarefa a sua frente que sua mente ainda não compreendeu o que aconteceu, mas ela balança a cabeça hesitante, voltando seu olhar para a tela, perdendo-se em linhas de código e programação que Oliver sabe que ele nunca poderá ter a esperança de compreender.

"O que você costuma fazer quando mamãe e eu estamos em uma missão?" Oliver pergunta à Ellie, enquanto ela brinca com a gola de sua camiseta preta.

"No _bunker_?" Ellie pergunta curiosamente, olhando para ele.

"O...? Sim, claro, no _bunker_ " ele concorda, porque ele nunca foi um fã de chamar de 'covil' ou 'Arrow Cave' e enquanto _Bunker_ não é muito melhor, ele vai na onda.

"É maior" ela confidencia a ele, mordendo o lábio um pouco, ela está preocupada que isso vá de alguma forma perturbá-lo. "Eu tenho brinquedos lá. E uma cama. Às vezes eu tiro cochilos e às vezes eu brinco com Sara. Mas normalmente eu pratico!"

"Pratica o que?" ele pergunta.

"Com o meu arco" ela responde facilmente.

Ele para de respirar com isso.

"Mas eu tenho que praticar mais," ela diz a ele, continuando como se ela não tivesse tirado o chão dele. Ela está concentrada em sua camisa enquanto ela fala, suas mãos passando pelo colarinho, seus olhos voltados para ele. "Eu tento muito, mas um monte de vezes não vai longe o suficiente. Eu vou ficar melhor, papai. Eu prometo."

É importante para ela, tão insanamente importante... Porque é importante para ele. Para eles.

Tudo congela. Parte dele se pergunta o que seu futuro eu estava pensando, colocando um arco e flechas nas mãos da sua menina. Mas uma grande parte dele está completamente surpreso, a forma incrível como todo esse novo fato o faz sentir-se orgulhoso. Por todo o pior lado da humanidade que ele viu, graças à sua missão, por todas as coisas horríveis que ele já fez, há também isso - o olhar de olhos arregalados da sua menina que só quer ser como ele, para deixá-lo orgulhoso. E, Deus, isso é algo que ele nunca tinha pensado que ele teria, nenhuma vez, não antes da Ellie.

"Oliver..." solicita Diggle. Sua voz faz Oliver voltar ao presente, força o ar para seus pulmões e sua atenção para a sua menina que está olhando para ele com preocupação como se ela disse algo errado.

"Você..." ele começa, sentindo a boca seca. "Você atira flechas?"

"Só as macias" ela responde, olhando para seus pequenos dedos à medida que migram para baixo, para seu bíceps. "Você me mostrou como, papai. Nós praticamos juntos." Ela fica em silêncio por um momento depois disso, claramente ansiosa com a falta de uma resposta. Em um pequeno sussurro, que mal consegue sequer ouvir, ela respira um calmo, "Eu realmente gosto disso."

"Eu também" ele repete sem pensar duas vezes, não mais alto do que ela. Suas mãos param, a preocupação saindo dela, quando ela olha para ele.

"Sério?" ela pergunta. Ele poderia chutar a si mesmo por fazer ela questionar o quanto isso significa para ele, o quanto isso vai significar para ele.

"Sim", ele concorda, sorrindo para ela com tanto carinho que ele tem certeza está pintado por todo o rosto. "Sim, Ellie-bug, eu não posso esperar para treinar com você."

"Podemos fazer isso enquanto mamãe faz sua pesquisa?" Ellie pergunta, esperançosa.

"Eu não tenho nenhuma flecha macia, querida", ele diz a ela. "Ou um arco para seu tamanho." Mas ele sabe imediatamente que ele vai mudar isso na primeira oportunidade que ele tiver. A ideia de lhe ensinar a atirar, de pegar algo que é primordialmente ligado às piores memórias e transformá-lo em uma experiência de união com sua filha... Ele não vê a hora, com uma intensidade que lhe surpreende.

Ele e Ellie estão longe de estar sozinhos. Lyla está no telefone, provavelmente com a ARGUS, mantendo um olho na entrada da _foundry_. Em algum lugar, atrás dele, o Digg está verificando a cabeça da Sara para ver se ela precisa de pontos. Felicity está no seu computador. Sua mãe está sem jeito no centro da sala, mais do que um pouco amarrotada, observando seus arredores - seus olhos permanecem em sua prateleira com flechas, o rosto ilegível. Mas o mundo se reduz para os dois por um longo momento, enquanto a Ellie sorri e acena com a cabeça, com os olhos brilhando com amor e confiança e muitas outras coisas que ele não acreditava que merecia não muito tempo atrás.

"Talvez mamãe possa fazer um para mim como ela fez o seu!" Ellie diz brilhantemente.

Seu olhar volta para a Felicity, sorrindo com a memória de seu presente quando ele voltou de Lian Yu. Ela já está olhando para ele, seus dedos imóveis contra o teclado. Ela está tão cativada pela Ellie quanto ele, cada pedacinho apaixonado pela Ellie e este vínculo incrível que todos eles forjaram tão rapidamente.

É perturbador.

"Talvez," Oliver concorda, sorrindo para a Ellie antes de beijar sua testa. "Mas, por agora, que tal você brincar com sua boneca um pouco. Há um colchão ali, você pode se sentar com ela, ok?"

"Ok" acena Ellie. "Eu tenho que ajuda ela de qualquer maneira. Ela ficou com medo. Eu preciso contar que está tudo bem para que ela não tenha pesadelos."

Preocupação o inunda com as palavras dela e ele definitivamente não perde o inalar afiado da Felicity, tendo ela, ouvido também. Ellie não tem tido quaisquer sonhos ruins ultimamente, não que eles saibam pelo menos, e ela parece bem. Mas ela tem passado por tanta coisa. Mesmo que ela tenha lidado melhor do que ele tem o direito de esperar de uma criança de três anos de idade, isso deve ter abalado ela de alguma forma.

"Ellie... Você está bem", ele diz a ela. "E a sua boneca também. Você sabe disso, certo? Você não precisa se preocupar."

"Não seja bobo, papai", ela bufa para ele, balançando a cabeça de maneira exagerada, que estranhamente lembra a Felicity. "Eu sei disso. É o bebê que não sabe. Mas ela é pequena ainda. Está tudo bem. Eu posso ajudá-la..." Ela mexe ligeiramente. "Eu preciso descer, papai."

Apesar do fato de que ela realmente parece bem e ele tem uma tonelada de coisas que precisam da sua atenção, ele hesita antes de colocá-la no chão. Ela é, inegavelmente, a sua prioridade, acima de qualquer outra coisa - acima de si mesmo, acima da sua missão, acima da cidade. Estranhamente, essa realização não o incomoda. Seu próprio pai tinha dito a ele para corrigir seus erros e... Oliver não pode evitar de se perguntar se isso era parte do que ele quis dizer. Ele sabe que seu pai o amava. Ele nunca duvidou. Mas Robert Queen tinha, certamente, colocado outras obrigações à frente da família. Oliver nunca vai fazer isso. Ele conhece a Ellie por duas semanas, mas ele já sabe muito. Quaisquer outros deveres que ele tem em sua vida, agora ou mais tarde, o bem-estar da sua filha, a capacidade dela se sentir segura sabendo que ela vai sempre, _sempre_ ser capaz de confiar nele... Isso é o que vale. Contra qualquer outra coisa. Contra todo o resto.

Mas, por enquanto, ela está bem.

Ela cantarola para si mesma enquanto anda pela _foundry_ para pegar sua boneca. Ela se acomoda no colchão, acariciando a cabeça da boneca confortavelmente com uma mão enquanto ela segura pelo seu braço com o outra.

"Você não está errado," Felicity diz, lendo sua mente. "Ela é uma criança muito forte. Obviamente. Ela é nossa, por isso faz sentido. Especialmente se ainda somos todos... Mascarados no futuro, o que, aparentemente, nós somos, mas ela ainda tem três e viu muito mais sobre meu ombro, no tablet, do que eu gostaria."

"Quanto da luta ela viu?" Oliver pergunta.

Felicity estremece, ela recua um pouco, enquanto seus olhos vão até onde Ellie está feliz, acariciando os cabelos de sua boneca e cantando uma canção sobre o arco-íris.

"Muito", admite ela. "Eu não queria, mas uau é difícil evitar uma criança sentada ao seu lado, olhar para o tablet que você está trabalhando. Especialmente quando você está distraído por situações de vida ou morte."

A testa do Oliver franze para isso e ele olha para trás, para Ellie, que explicar para sua boneca sobre suas fadas. Você jamais teria ideia do que ela passou nas últimas semanas olhando para ela agora, mas isso só alivia as preocupações do Oliver um pouco.

"Devemos falar com ela mais tarde," Oliver decide em voz alta, olhos indo para a Felicity, procurando para ver se ela concorda. E ele encontra a resposta.

"Eu acho que temos que", diz ela depois de um momento. Ela acena para ele e morde o lábio inferior enquanto pensa. "Quero dizer, quanto mais tempo que ela passar aqui, sabe, e com todas as coisas loucas que continuam acontecendo... Não tem como isso não afetar ela no futuro. Ah, o futuro dela. Com isso quero dizer, algum momento nebuloso que pode ou não ser antes do nascimento dela. Deus, a viagem no tempo me dá uma dor de cabeça. Eu deveria chamar Cisco... Oh!" Ela pula em sua cadeira, virando-se para o Oliver. "Eu deveria chamar o Cisco!"

"Há algo ai que eu não entendi, me perdi," Oliver responde lentamente, desejando que seu cérebro recupere o atraso com as palavras da sua namorada para que faça sentido.

"Não acho que nenhum de nós entendeu," Digg diz enquanto se aproxima deles com Sara ao seu lado. A mãe do Oliver fica ainda mais para trás, irritantemente calma. Ainda assim, quando ele olha para ela, é uma prova de que parece que ela sempre pertenceu ali, apesar também, de alguma forma, parecer ridiculamente fora do lugar, enquanto ela tenta arrumar o cabelo. É um testemunho e um enorme aborrecimento, lembrar ainda que ele realmente não a quer aqui agora. Ou nunca.

"Cisco", Felicity diz ainda com mais insistência. "Eu meio que empurrei todas as coisas do Slade para segundo plano, uma vez que o capturaram, mas com o Soldado com Mirakuru 2.0 preso em um calabouço improvisado sob a QC... Bem, começo a pensar que pode ter sido um erro."

"Onde é que o Cisco entra?" Sara pede.

"Agora que nós realmente temos o Slade, podemos obter uma amostra do seu sangue", aponta Felicity, olhando ligeiramente alegre com suas palavras. "Ele é como o paciente zero. Se há alguma maneira de neutralizar o que foi feito nele e no outro cara, a Caitlin e Cisco podem fazer."

"E neutralizar o que foi feito com o Roy," Sara acrescenta, "Se é que vamos encontrá-lo."

Algo notável muda no ar de toda a _foundry_ \- _isso_ , isso é algo com que todos podem trabalhar. Tudo o que precisavam era de um plano... um plano que faz o estomago do Oliver revirar, que deixa um gosto amargo.

A Felicity percebe o desconforto dele, imediatamente notando a inquietação. "O que foi?"

Ele suspira e lambe os lábios, principalmente para conseguir a si mesmo mais um segundo para pensar. Quando os olhos dela se estreitam, ele sabe que ela reconhece o sinal, a coisa que ele sempre faz: culpa. Isso é o que este sentimento é. Já é tão familiar que ele se sente como se estivesse faltando alguma coisa sem isso. Mas nos últimos dias - estas últimas semanas - tem estado, se não ausente por completo, mais leve, menos um fardo. A ideia de que ele falhou com os outros parece menos com uma derrota quando ele é capaz de ver tão claramente que ele não falhou com a Ellie, ele não falha com a Felicity. Elas fizeram tudo mais suportável.

O que faz o que ele está prestes a dizer ainda mais difícil.

"Pode ser curado", admite ele, tentando - e falhando - ignorar o olhar de mágoa que pisca no rosto da Felicity.

Todo mundo fica em silêncio.

"Essa informação poderia ter sido boa há alguns meses," Digg observa, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, o que só enfatiza o incomodo que as palavras causam, a tendência do Oliver de manter as coisas para si mesmo.

"Eu sei," Oliver concorda, evitando todos os olhares, escolhendo observar a Ellie por um momento. Mas mesmo a Ellie não ajuda. Não dessa vez. Não quando ele sabe que ela não estaria enfrentando qualquer uma das ameaças na linha do tempo atual, se ele tivesse curado Slade anos atrás ao invés de tentar matá-lo.

"Então, por que não nos contou antes?" demanda a Felicity.

Ele não quer contar. Dizer torna real. Isso significa que ela vai saber. Mas ela está pedindo uma explicação e ela - de todas as pessoas - ela merece uma... e se as últimas semanas provaram alguma coisa, é que ele vai fazer o que ela pede.

"Porque tudo isso é minha culpa", ele responde em voz baixa. A verdade de suas palavras pesa tanto em seus ombros que quase cede sob o peso. "Eu poderia ter parado há anos, antes de tudo isso começar. Se eu tivesse... ele nunca teria vindo atrás da Ellie e absolutamente nada do que está acontecendo agora teria sido um problema."

É como um vácuo suga todo o som da sala, deixando nada além de silêncio.

Ele quase cede ao o desejo de abaixar a cabeça, de fechar os olhos, mas eles invariavelmente encontram a Felicity. Ela está tranquila, o avaliando em silêncio, pesando suas palavras. Ele engole fortemente sob o seu olhar, implorando com os olhos para ela o perdoar.

"Pessoal", diz ela após alguns segundos. Ela está de pé, olhando para o grupo. "Podemos ter um minuto, por favor?"

O coração do Oliver está firmemente alojado em sua garganta.

"Felicity", ele respira, "Me desculpa-"

"Segure esse pensamento", ela interrompe com um aceno para o Diggle. Ele e Lyla voltam com a Sara para onde Moira está.

Eles mal têm privacidade, mas é máximo que eles vão conseguir no momento e eles sabem disso.

"Felicity…"

"Como?" ela pede simplesmente, olhando para ele.

Há tanta coisa para essa pergunta que ele não sabe exatamente onde começar. Quando começou a tornar sua culpa? Quando ele injetou Slade com o mirakuru? Quando ele começou a dormir com a Shado? Quando ele não conseguiu salvá-la? Quanto mais ele pensa sobre isso, o mais para trás que vai. Mas, em última análise, tudo se resume a um fator.

"Eu poderia ter curado Slade lá na ilha", confessa. "Eu poderia ter... Ele foi meu amigo e talvez eu pudesse salvá-lo. Mas eu não salvei. Ao invés eu tentei matá-lo." Ele faz uma pausa, o peso de suas próximas palavras arrastando-o ainda mais para baixo. "Eu pensei que tinha matado ele."

Esse silêncio maldito volta.

Esperar é o pior. Felicity não é propensa ao silêncio, por isso, quando é ela, o silêncio faz o ar parecer grosso em sua garganta, seu corpo inteiro rastejando com o pior tipo de antecipação.

Depois de um momento, ela pergunta: "Você achou que eu tinha esquecido que você matou pessoas?"

"Ele era meu amigo", aponta Oliver em um sussurro quase quebrado.

"Era..." Felicity enfatiza, pegando mão dele e entrelaçando os dedos entre os seus. "Ele era seu amigo. Agora? Agora ele é um monstro que eu assisti tentar matar a minha filha no café da manhã. Não sei quando isso mudou, e eu não sei quando ele se tornou tão completamente irrecuperável. Mas Oliver..." ela coloca a mão no rosto, fazendo ele olhar para ela. "Eu sou a última pessoa no mundo que vai julgá-lo por tentar matá-lo. Quero ele curado para que você possa tentar novamente."

Oliver pisca.

Nada em suas palavras são vingativas. São de proteção. Ela quer Ellie segura. Ela quer uma sensação de segurança para sua filha que só pode ser encontrado com Slade e mirakuru fora de cena completamente. E enquanto não elimina totalmente o peso dos seus ombros, faz com que seja um pouco mais fácil de suportar a carga.

Ele toma uma respiração instável, uma pequena parte dele se maravilha com a habilidade dela de sempre fazer isso com ele.

"Isso não é culpa sua", diz ela, apertando a mão dele e o observando através dos seus óculos com uma intensidade ardente, que ele tem certeza que tem como objetivo mostrar o ponto dela. "Nada disso. Então pare de viver no passado. Ninguém aqui o culpa por isso e você não pode reescrevê-lo. Tudo o que podemos fazer é lidar com o aqui e agora. E agora... agora precisamos descobrir quem o Mirakuru Junior é e pedir Lyla para nos garantir uma amostra de sangue do Slade antes de pedir um grande favor para os nossos amigos no Star Labs ".

Ele não consegue sentir a verdade das palavras dela, embora ele não pode discutir a sua exatidão. Há muito que o puxa para baixo, muitos lembretes de que a absolvição não é algo realmente ao seu alcance. Mas ela acredita no que ela está dizendo e a fé nele é o suficiente para levá-lo completamente. Pelo menos agora.

Além disso, seu foco sobre o que eles precisam fazer em seguida é inegavelmente no ponto e persistente sobre o passado lhes faz nenhum favor.

"Ok", ele concorda, trazendo suas mãos unidas para beijar os dedos. "Ok..." Respirando fundo, ele solta, passos para trás e olha para os outros. "Lyla, podemos conseguir uma amostra de sangue do Slade?"

"Já está pedi", ela responde secamente, diminuindo a distância entre eles. Digg e Sara seguem o exemplo e o ar vai de algo intensamente íntimo entre ele e Felicity para algo totalmente focado na equipe em um piscar de olhos. É assim que vai ser de agora em diante? Será que eles sempre mudam tão facilmente entre eles e a equipe? Algo que ele tinha como impossível, a sua relação com a Felicity até agora é, surpreendentemente, fácil, natural.

"E Waller aceitou isso?" Diggle pergunta com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Waller está... desinformada" responde Lyla.

"Você sabe que, com certeza, não vai ficar assim", aponta Diggle.

"Deixa que eu me preocupo com a Waller," Lyla diz, seu tom dizendo a todos que isso é assunto dela. "Vocês já têm coisas o suficiente para se preocupar, não precisamos adicionar a Waller na lista. Eu tenho homens resgatando o soldado preso sob a Queen Consolidated." Seus olhos saltam entre Oliver e Felicity. "O que sabemos sobre onde ele veio e o que ele estava atrás?"

"O conselho," Oliver responde. "Tem que ser. Duvido que tenha sido uma coincidência ele aparecer bem quando Worthington apareceu."

"Talvez", Sara permite. "Mas, acredite em mim quando digo que há maneiras muito mais fáceis e mais sutis de matar uma sala cheia de empresários velhos e ricos."

"Eu vou respeitosamente evitar perguntar como você sabe disso," Felicity cantarola enquanto ela se senta novamente em seus computadores. "Mas também acho que você provavelmente está certa."

"Então por que ela quer seguir por esse caminho?" Digg pergunta. "Por que não envenenar o café na reunião?"

"Que pensamento positivo." Felicity estremece. "Me deixa feliz que eu sou muito exigente com o meu café. Sempre trouxe meu."

Oliver não pode evitar o pequeno sorriso que puxa nos seus lábios no que - era uma das centenas de coisas que tinha notado sobre ela.

"Ela provavelmente estava testando ele," Lyla diz, voltando ao ponto. "Ela está tentando fazer um exército de supersoldados, assim como a finalidade original para o mirakuru. Ela pode ter tido sucesso em induzir os efeitos pretendidos, mas sua influência sobre ele era um fator desconhecido. Eu acho que falhou. Acho que ela não tinha como saber que o Oliver estaria lá e as ordens do soldado foram para eliminar o conselho. Ele poderia ter passado pelo Oliver e ido atrás do Worthington, mas não o fez. "

Oliver acena com a cabeça, seguindo a sua lógica. "Porque o mirakuru não deixa alguém capaz de processar pensamentos normais. Faz com que você seja quase invencível e descontroladamente agressivo, mas também quase apaga o auto-controle. Há uma razão para os militares japoneses nunca terem usado o soro e eu não acredito que foi porque se perdeu em Lian Yu. Não há como controlar alguém injetado com mirakuru. "

"Então, parece que a Isabel não sabe disso," aponta Felicity, voltando-se para o monitor quando o computador começa a apitar suavemente. Ela clica em algumas teclas antes de acrescentar: "E eu acho que esse cara pode ter sido apenas o começo."

A forma como a testa dela franze de preocupação seria bonitinho se o assunto em mãos não fosse tão angustiante. Todavia, o coração do Oliver acelera um pouco, por razões que não têm nada a ver com sua namorada e tudo a ver com a maneira como ela suga a respiração e prende, enquanto ela olha para a tela.

"O que foi?" ele pergunta.

"O reconhecimento facial achou algo," ela diz. "Junior - e não sou eu dando um apelido, desta vez. É o seu nome verdadeiro - é um preso escapou de Iron Heights. SCPD manteve em segredo, como normalmente se faz em Starling City, quando assassinos escapam, aparentemente, mas houve um veículo de transporte interno que foi sequestrado há um mês. Junior estava nele. Junto com vinte e três outros presos." Ela olha para Oliver e o olhar em seu rosto traz aperto no peito. "Estão todos desaparecidos."

"Ela tem todos eles," Diggle diz, expressando os pensamentos do Oliver. "Ela injetou todos eles. Oliver, isso não era apenas um teste para um detento envenenado. Este foi um teste para todos eles. Para ver o quanto ela podia controlá-los."

"E se ela tem eles," Sara acrescenta, "o que garante que ela não fez mais? Há um monte de crianças de rua lá fora, que ninguém sentiria falta se ela os sequestrar e drogar... como Roy."

"Bem, ela calculou isso mal", Felicity diz, sua voz endurecendo. "A família do Roy, mesmo que ele não esteja aqui no momento. Ele não foi esquecido. Eu tenho programas procurando por ele desde que ele desapareceu. Só para ter certeza que ele está bem."

Oliver franze. "E não encontraram nada?"

Ele faz o seu caminho até ela, inclinando-se sobre a mesa, os olhos examinando as várias telas.

"O conhecido das ruas do Roy me supera", diz Felicity. "Por muito. Se ele quer passar despercebido, ele consegue. Mas vamos encontrá-lo." Lendo o ceticismo em seu rosto, ela continua. "Eventualmente, ele tem que aparecer em algum lugar. Ele tem que comer, beber, e... outras coisas E quando ele fizer, iremos encontrá-lo - E iremos - Teremos a cura pronta para ele, mas agora..." Felicity acena para a tela cheia de fotos de uma dúzia de ex-presidiários. "Temos que nos concentrar na ameaça imediata".

"Você está certa," Oliver concorda, voltando-se para o grupo. "Então, como a Isabel está fazendo isto?"

A mão da Felicity de repente agarra o seu braço com força, ela claramente tem uma ideia.

Ela leva um segundo antes de falar e ele pode praticamente ver as rodas girando em sua cabeça antes dela olha para ele.

"A invasão no Stars Labs", diz ela. "Nós ainda não sabemos o eles levaram, mas eles tinham um monte de equipamento experimental lá e um monte de coisa médica. Se eles não podiam roubar a centrífuga do departamento de Ciências Aplicadas da QC - eles não roubaram porque nós explodimos - há uma grande chance de que eles tenham algo parecido no Star Labs."

"Foi um biotransfusor", completa a Lyla, puxando a atenção de todos para ela. "ARGUS tinha interesse."

Isso é um pensamento reconfortante.

Felicity já está balançando a cabeça, voltando-se para os seus computadores. "Isso poderia ser facilmente adaptado para administrar mirakuru. Mas exigiria muito energia."

"E causar uma oscilação de energia?" pergunta Sara. "Como a que aconteceu durante a coletiva de imprensa?"

"Mas isso foi semanas atrás," Felicity diz, balançando a cabeça. "Isso significaria..."

Isso significaria que o plano do Slade continuou sem interrupções, mesmo na sua ausência. Os pontos se conectam com alarmante clareza. Pararam absolutamente nada, quando derrotaram o Slade, porque ele já tinha o plano em andamento quando ele os atacou na mansão. _Claro_ que ele tinha. As mãos do Oliver se fecham em punhos apertados. Slade não é um idiota. Não, ele é um dos homens mais inteligentes que o Oliver já conheceu... e ele lhe subestimou, mais uma vez, assim como ele tinha no cargueiro. Quando ele pensou Slade estava morto.

Deus, como ele não viu que isso ia acontecer? Isabel mal pegou seu manto e tomou a liderança, provavelmente com o Sebastian Blood ao seu lado.

"Eles estão planejando destruir a cidade," Oliver diz lentamente. "E reconstruir eles mesmo se passando por salvadores. Eles vão usar os soldados com mirakuru para destruir a cidade e percorrer os escombros para se passarem de líderes políticos e empresariais, reconstruir Starling a partir do zero."

"Então é um bom que estamos perto de parar eles", completa Digg.

Sim, é mesmo.

Oliver sai da mesa ao falar com eles.

"Felicity, você quer ligar para o Cisco?" ele pergunta. "Nós precisamos de ajuda com a cura imediatamente." Ela está acenando com a cabeça, já pegando o telefone. Ela se afasta deles, ele se vira para o resto do grupo. "Lyla, a ARGUS pode rastrear onde ocorreu essa oscilação de energia?"

"Nós podemos definitivamente tentar", responde Lyla. "Embora Felicity pode ter mais sorte com isso."

"Eu vou pedir a ela para tentar descobrir também", diz Oliver. "Mas qualquer ajuda que a ARGUS puder fornecer será bem-vinda."

Ele quer dizer sem o conhecimento da Waller, mas ele também imagina que a Lyla sabe que não precisa ser dito.

"Vou ver isso," Lyla concorda, tirando seu telefone.

"Sara..." Oliver começa.

"Vou ligar para o meu pai", diz ela, antecipando a sua declaração. "Ele precisa saber o que está vindo. Não há nada que a SCPD será capaz de fazer contra mirakuru, mas eles podem garantir que há um plano de emergência está em vigor."

Ela está certa. A polícia não será capaz de fazer uma coisa contra estes soldados. Esse é o seu trabalho... mas não é o único. Seus olhos deslizam para o colchão onde a Ellie está colocando sua boneca sob o cobertor, acariciando a cabeça enquanto ela faz barulhos calmantes.

Enquanto todo mundo se afasta, ele está de pé junto com o Diggle.

Oliver lambe os lábios, os olhos ainda fixos na Ellie, conforme ele pergunta baixinho: "Como podemos fazer isso?"

"Um momento de cada vez, cara," Diggle diz a ele, a mão para fortemente no ombro do Oliver. "Um momento de cada vez."

Seus olhos se encontram e a solidariedade que ele vê é reconfortante. Há verdade em suas palavras, mas também está longe de ser tão simples assim. E ainda, com todos eles lá, ele se sente como se fosse possível.

Oliver suspira. "Eu preciso que você fique com Ellie e Felicity".

"Você precisa de backup lá fora," contrapõe Digg.

"Eu não posso me distrair me preocupando com a segurança delas," Oliver responde. "Isabel e seus soldados com mirakuru não são a única ameaça agora, nem de perto. E não há ninguém no mundo que eu confio tanto quanto você para mantê-las seguras. Sara e Lyla podem me ajudar." Ele faz uma pausa, tentando transmitir o peso do que ele está pedindo para o outro homem. "Preciso de você aqui."

A mandíbula do Diggle aperta e o Oliver sabe que ele quer discutir, mas ele não faz. Em vez disso, depois de um momento, ele lentamente acena com a cabeça. Ele não gosta, mas é claro que ele entende de onde Oliver está vindo.

"Que tal," Diggle diz, e é a sua vez de olhar firmemente. "Eu vou proteger as suas garotas se você proteger a minha."

É impressionante a semelhança na vida deles no momento, esperando o outro para proteger suas ex e futuras esposas e suas futuras filhas. Oliver sente uma afinidade com Digg desde o início da sua missão, mas nunca assim. Ele agarra o ombro do Diggle e aperta em concordância.

"Sempre", ele diz-lhe, ganhando um aceno solene. "Você tem a minha palavra, John."

Um momento tranquilo de calma, tão raro em seu mundo, se espalha pelo ambiente, apesar dos perigos que eles estão enfrentando. Felicity e Sara voltam para onde eles estão, informando sobre o que fizeram - Felicity falou com Cisco, ele está em modo de espera para analisar o sangue, e Sara deixou uma mensagem para seu pai. Lyla ainda pode ser ouvida no fundo, descrevendo a oscilação de energia e acompanhando o status do Slade.

Eles têm um plano, quase isso, ou pelo menos um caminho a seguir. E isso, por si só, é um pouco tranquilizador.

Até que sua mãe limpa a garganta, de qualquer forma, e arrasta a atenção para ela.

"Se você acabou, Oliver", diz Moira. "Posso ter uma palavra?"

Ela está coberta de restos em pó de concreto. Sua roupa normalmente imaculada está amarrotada e rasgada, o cabelo uma bagunça. E, no entanto sua mãe de alguma forma consegue manter-se com uma autoridade que faz o sentir um pouco como um garoto que brincava de se fantasiar. Ele odeia. Ele sempre vai odiar isso, mas especialmente agora.

"Este não é o momento", ele a diz ela.

"É exatamente o momento", ela contradiz em um tom desafiador que o faz sentir como se estivesse sendo repreendido.

"Tudo bem," Oliver responde, ignorando que ele soa exatamente como a criança petulante, exatamente como ela está o tratando. "Sobre que você quer conversar? Como você foi e tentou erradicar o plano da Isabel sem falar comigo?"

"Eu não te devo nenhuma explicação", ela responde, gelo afiando suas palavras. "Conheço como o conselho funciona desde antes de você sair das fraldas e não estou prestes a parar só porque você é um homem adulto com objetivo próprio. Você deveria ter falado comigo."

A risada bufada que ele solta é um de pura descrença. Ele mal vê o modo como os olhos da Felicity pulam entre eles como se ela estivesse assistindo a uma partida de tênis e a Sara morde os lábios para evitar uma risada incrédula.

"Eu deveria ter falado com _você_?" ele pergunta. "Eu não preciso de permissão de minha mãe para tentar parar a Isabel Rochev quando ela está tentando destruir minha cidade".

"Talvez não", diz Moira. "Mas se você fosse mais esperto, você estaria usando os recursos à sua disposição e você estaria bem ciente de que esta vingança dela antecede você em muito tempo, Oliver." Ele morde a ponta da língua, quase tirando sangue, tanto em seu tom de voz e as palavras. "Nossos objetivos nisto estão totalmente alinhados e mesmo assim ficamos no caminho um do outro em vez de ajudar um ao outro."

"Você nem mesmo deveria estar envolvida!"

"Não seja tão ingênuo. Eu estive envolvido desde muito antes de você saber que esta batalha existia. Os projetos da Srta, Rochev na companhia da _minha_ família - A empresa do meu marido - Tem muito pouco a ver com você. Você é uma pedra no caminho dela. Você mal pode ver toda a estrada, Oliver."

Dizer que ele não aceita bem as palavras dela é pouco. O sangue de Oliver ferve com suas palavras, com desdenho. Suas mãos apertam com força o suficiente para que os nós dos dedos fiquem brancos, ele pressiona contra o couro verde em suas coxas e ele range os dentes de frustração.

"Sabe," Oliver morde fora. "É engraçado como você teve o dedo metido em quase todas as ameaças que esta cidade enfrentou desde o momento que eu voltei."

"Não se atreva a jogar isso para mim", Moira diz, erguendo a voz pela primeira vez quando ela levanta um dedo de advertência. "Tudo o que fiz - tudo o que eu já fiz - era proteger a minha família e nosso legado."

"Tudo é à custa dos outros," Oliver observa ironicamente.

"Sim", ela anuncia assumidamente. "Sim. E não se atreva a me dizer que não faria o mesmo. Não finja que não há nada que você não faria para proteger a sua filha."

"Eu não iria tramar para assassinar milhares de pessoas", Oliver afirma. "Nem mesmo pela Ellie."

Há um momento de silêncio inquietante no que a Moira processa as palavras dele.

"Eu não acredito em você." Moira olha para ele. "E acho que nem mesmo que você acredita."

Verdade seja dita, ele não tem certeza disso. Ele matou pessoa por muito menos. E isso não importa no momento.

"Oliver, precisamos ser mais espertos do que isso." Ela dá um passo para frente até que ela está apenas alguns centímetros na frente dele. "Temos os recursos de que precisamos para derrotar Isabel e Blood, mas precisamos usá-los com sabedoria, porque ela certamente irá usar toda a vantagem que ela tem que nos levar à ruína."

"Bem..." Felicity murmura baixinho do lado. "Mulher desprezada e tudo isso."

Pelo o resto de seus dias, por mais que ele tente, Oliver nunca vai se esquecer da forma como o rosto de sua mãe fica branco e como ela recua, com os olhos fixos na Felicity.

"Como você..." Moira começa, os olhos correndo entre ela e Oliver. "Não tem como você saber disso."

"Espera, o que?" Felicity questiona em confusão, seus olhos se arregalam quando algo se encaixa. "Você esta falando…"

"Eu não estou dizendo nada", Moira responde friamente. A máscara de hostilidade esconde uma vulnerabilidade atípica enquanto ela olha para Felicity. "O que _você_ está dizendo?"

"Nada", Felicity diz rapidamente, sacudindo a cabeça. "Não estou dizendo nada. Eu estou dizendo o que você estava dizendo. Eu vou parar de dizer palavras. Agora mesmo. Eu vou parar agora."

Ela não olhou para ele. E isso, em si, é muito revelador estes dias. Mas ele ainda leva alguns momentos para desvendar inteiramente o que essa conversa significou exatamente. Quando ele entende, quando sua mente alcança com as palavras e ele entende a única coisa que faz sentido...

Ele sente como se estivesse prestes a vomitar.

"Você está me dizendo que o meu pai..." Oliver começa, mas as palavras ficam entaladas na sua garganta. Ele é completamente incapaz de terminar sua linha de pensamento quando a bile sobe até sua garganta.

Moira dá dois passos sólidos para trás, um olhar de horror em seu rosto enquanto ela olha para ele, os olhos arregalados e descrentes. Ela fez suas próprias conexões.

"Oliver". Ela balança a cabeça. "Por favor, me diga que você é mais esperto do que... do que..."

Ela não pode nem mesmo terminar a frase, mas sua falta de negação é o suficiente para servir como prova de sua suposição... assim como sua falta de negação é para ela.

Uma onda de náusea rola através dele e ele pisca com a visão borrada, ele dá um passo para trás, direto na mesa da Felicity.

Oliver teve várias transas casuais ao longo dos anos. Nunca houve qualquer dúvida de que seu encontro com Isabel tinha sido um erro, mas ele tinha completamente subestimado precisamente o quão ruim era até agora.

Ele tinha dormido com a ex-amante do seu pai.

Ele realmente acha que ele pode estar doente.

"Oh, uau, isso é estranho," Felicity expira. "Vamos todos fingir que os últimos cinco minutos não aconteceu, ok? Eu sei que eu vou."

"Oliver Jonas Queen", sua mãe sibila. "Aquela mulher maldita é um veneno. Eu não vou vê-la fazendo mais danos à minha família do que já foi feito, você me entende?"

Ele balança a cabeça estarrecido, engolindo pesadamente. Ele deixa escapar um longo suspiro que faz muito pouco para o acalmar.

"Isso acaba com ela no chão", Moira diz, com a voz tranquila que não há chance da Ellie ouvir. "Estou sendo clara? Essa mulher já tirou muito de mim. Eu quero a minha empresa de volta e eu quero vê-la morta."

Suas palavras são o suficiente para cortar o choque que enchia seu peito. Ele pisca, as demandas de sua mãe repassando em sua cabeça.

Sem pensar, ele olha para Felicity, a sua visão limpa no que ele a observa. Ele fez um voto de não matar mais, para honrar a memória do Tommy, mas ele é suficientemente consciente dos sempre presentes perigos à sua volta - Do presente e futuro - saber que não pode ser uma regra dura e definitiva. Ele não confia em si mesmo para ser objetivo sobre isso, porém, e ele confia na sua mãe ainda menos.

Então ele olha para Felicity.

E ela concorda.

"Isabel e Slade ambos, Oliver", confirma Felicity. "Isso não terminará até que eles morrerem. E precisamos que isso tenha fim. Por nós. E pela Ellie."

"Bem…"

Uma voz Oliver não esperava que enche a _foundry_ , trazendo ele para a realidade e o colocando no limite de uma só vez.

"Esse não é um adorável momento da família Queen."

O som das armas da Lyla e do Digg, o farfalhar do bastão da Sara através do ar em uma posição defensiva são imediatos. O arco do Oliver está na sua mão, uma flecha pronta e na mira antes mesmo que ele perceba que pegou a arma.

"Eu tenho que dizer, eu aprovo a sua futura esposa, Oliver. Ela tem fogo. E o bom senso."

O ar some do ambiente e Oliver se pergunta por um longo momento se ele está vendo coisas. Porque isso não faz sentido. Não é mesmo possível. Ele tem que estar alucinando porque não há outra explicação que faça sentido.

Porque Malcolm Merlyn está morto.


	24. Chapter 24

Malcolm Merlyn está supostamente morto.

Uma pontada de descrença e pânico corta o seu peito enquanto Felicity se levanta. Sentimentos que são prontamente seguidos por confusão e um estranho entorpecimento quando o homem em questão sai das sombras - não, ele _derrete_ das sombras, como se isso fosse possível. Quase como esgueirar-se. Como se ele fosse parte delas e, apenas agora, ele queria que eles o vissem.

O fator horripilante está além do nível de compreensão dela no momento.

Felicity espera a forma como Oliver se posiciona mais à frente, colocando-se solidamente entre Malcolm e todos os outros, como se ele pudesse simultaneamente proteger todo mundo de uma vez só apenas pela força de sua presença. Esta parte é previsível. Rotina, até. Assim como Diggle, Sara e Lyla em posição de defesa. Eles estão como se fosse um grupo de lobos agindo em concerto, cercando a presa. Ela nem mesmo pisca, porque é o que todos eles fazem: proteger.

O que ela não espera, no entanto, que a carta coringa em tudo isso... É Ellie.

"Você _fique longe_ da minha mãe!"

Sua pequena voz sai num grito histérico em alta frequência que faz Felicity pular e seu estômago contrair. E então, uma pequena sombra de criança está correndo para frente dela. Sua arfada ecoa o comando do Oliver, "Ellie!", enquanto Felicity luta para segurá-la, para mantê-la fora do alcance do Merlyn, mas não é necessário. Ellie não está mirando ir dedo a dedo com Malcolm Merlyn.

Não, ela quer ficar protetoramente em frente da sua mãe.

"Mau, mau, homem _mau_!" Ellie acusa, rosto vermelho e cheio de fúria, seus pequenos punhos cerrados para cima, seus olhos brilhando com lágrimas. "Vá embora agora. Você não vai machucar minha mãe novamente. Não mais Olhos Tristes. Nunca mais!"

Uma estranha mistura de terror, afeição e horror cruzam por dentro da Felicity quando ela agarra os ombros da Ellie para puxar a garotinha totalmente para ela, sua filha de três anos de idade que está posicionada em sua defesa. _Olhos Tristes_. Felicity não pode fingir saber o que acontecerá com ela no futuro, mas as palavras da Ellie para Oliver semanas atrás, soa alto em seus ouvidos - _"Você tem Olhos Tristes, como quando mamãe estava dormindo depois que o homem mal entrou no quarto dela"._ Oliver deve ter se lembrado da mesma coisa também, porque ele se posiciona na frente dela e da Ellie.

Ele está pronto para a briga. Felicity sabe com todas as fibras do seu ser. É como se fosse _The Count_ novamente. E há muito menos opções dessa vez.

Até a Moira se posicionar entre eles.

Oliver poderia atirar por sobre sua mãe - o gesto é mais simbólico que qualquer coisa – mas sua presença em sua linha de visão é o suficiente para abalar ele.

"Mova-se," ele ordena para sua mãe, intenções assassinas em sua voz.

"Oliver..." Moira diz cautelosamente, levantando as mãos num tentativa de acalmá-lo, enquanto ele continua segurando firmemente a corda do arco. Felicity percebe que a mulher mais velha não está nem um pouco abalada - não há surpresa ou horror ou preocupação.

"Você sabia?" Oliver pergunta, verbalizando o que Felicity tinha pensado. "Você sabia que ele ainda estava vivo e não disse nada?" Oliver trinca os dentes, sua voz uma arma quando ele dispara, "E mesmo assim, você tem a coragem de falar comigo sobre ser esperto e trabalhar juntos?"

"Nós tínhamos coisas suficientes em nossas mãos," Moira defende-se. "Nós não podemos nos distrair das ameaças que já temos."

"Ele é a ameaça em nossas mãos no momento." Oliver argumenta.

"Não hoje," Moira se opõe.

Aquela é última coisa que ele quer ouvir no momento. O ambiente todo parece escurecer junto com ele, quando sua voz baixa ainda mais o tom, quase parecendo com a voz que sai do modulador. "Mãe, _saia da frente._ Eu não vou deixá-lo machucar a Felicity."

"Mas ele não machucou ela, Oliver," Moira responde. Felicity honestamente não sabe o que sentir sobre isso – o futuro ainda é incerto, apesar dos fatos que a Ellie deixa escapar. Moira não está errada. Oliver parece não se importar. Ele sacode a cabeça exasperado, abrindo a sua boca para argumentar, mas Moira o corta. "E ele pode não fazer. Nós não podemos condená-lo por algo que ele ainda não fez."

"Não duvide," Oliver rosna em retorno.

"Ele é o pai da sua irmã, Oliver." Moira reforça, mudando de tática. E funciona – Oliver estremece novamente, seus olhos fechando-se brevemente com as palavras dela. Quando ele abre novamente, seu olhar ainda está além dela, mas sua intenção tinha se dissolvido.

"Você está me defendendo?" Malcolm pergunta, surpresa envolvida com divertimento enchendo a sua voz. Ellie treme ao som da sua voz. "Moira, eu estou tocado. Eu não pensei que você ainda se importava."

Não ajuda em absolutamente nada no seu caso e Felicity tem cem por cento de certeza que ele não se importa. Ela tem a confirmação quando os olhos do Malcolm movem-se para Oliver e um sorriso malicioso aparece em seus lábios. O claro desrespeito faz com que Oliver trave seus dentes e ele se move para ficar ao redor da sua mãe. Após sussurrar seu nome, Felicity estende sua mão para agarrar seu braço, mas ela afasta a mão no último segundo, seus dedos simplesmente passando levemente por seu braço machucado – ela não tem certeza se quer pará-lo ou encorajá-lo. Ela tem certeza que os instintos dele estão gritando para que ele ponha um fim na ameaça, e nem mesmo o toque delicado de seus dedos contra sua pele é suficiente para mudar seu foco no instante em que ele trava o olhar com Malcolm, olhando ainda mais homicida do que antes.

"Não se engane, Malcolm," Moira responde, olhando por sobre seu ombro. "Eu nunca me importei. Não com você. Mas eu me importo com minha filha. E ela merece respostas de você que não nunca conseguirá se você estiver morto. Então, Oliver..." Ela olha de volta para seu filho. "Você não irá matar o pai da sua irmã. Não se você quiser ter alguma esperança de reparar sua relação com a Thea."

Só depois de invocar o nome da Thea, Moira consegue a atenção do seu filho, Felicity tem certeza disso. E mesmo assim, apesar de tudo, ela não está totalmente certa se ela conseguiu demovê-lo. Oliver permanece parado, sua mira inabalável. Há um longo – muito longo – momento antes dos músculos deles finalmente cederem, e foi então que Felicity se permitiu respirar profundamente. Ela tinha tentado forçar a Ellie a enterrar o rosto em sua coxa para proteger sua filha de ver o pai dela matando alguém, felizmente isso não parece ser uma ameaça eminente, mas Ellie tem se mostrado surpreendentemente ágil e teimosa demais, não disposta a permitir que Malcolm saia de seu campo de visão.

"Meu pai vai fazer você pagar, homem mau," ela chia por entre os dentes com mais raiva do que Felicity pensou ser possível sair dela. Ellie não nem mesmo pisca quando trava seus olhos com Malcolm. Ele é um assassino em massa, um membro da Liga dos Assassinos e, muito possivelmente, o pior exemplo de ser humano que Felicity cruzou em sua vida... E sua filha de três anos de idade está totalmente preparada para responsabilizá-lo por todos os erros dele.

A intensidade da sua filha é ao mesmo tempo inacreditavelmente notável quanto completamente assustador, tanto, tanto que os olhos da Felicity se enchem de lágrimas.

"Encantadora essa garotinha que você tem aqui, Oliver," Malcolm diz, provando completamente que há nele uma ausência de senso comum, porque sinceramente, se Oliver estava bem perto de matá-lo antes do comentário sobre a Ellie, Felicity não pode nem começar a imaginar a quantidade de autocontrole que ele está demostrando agora. "Eu posso dizer que há muito de você nela." Seu sorriso é frio quando ele acrescenta, "Você deve ter cuidado com isso. É bem provável que vá se meter em confusão."

A raiva do Oliver explode do corpo dele com uma terrível onda, fazendo Felicity enrijecer em antecipação.

"Você está testando até a minha decisão em manter você vivo, Malcolm," Moira alerta ele, e desde a sua chegada, a ameaça é evidente em sua voz. Malcolm levanta sardonicamente a sobrancelha. "E eu sou a única pessoa que chega perto de um aliado seu aqui."

"Eu acredito que vocês todos estão vendo isso da forma errada," Malcolm responde suavemente, com um tipo de arrogância que Felicity já espera dele. "Eu sou um recurso e nós dividimos um certo... Senso de propósito."

"A não ser que você tenha, de repente, ganhado uma consciência e que o seu senso de propósito seja ver você mesmo atrás das grades," Felicity fala rispidamente, "Eu duvido totalmente."

"Ora, ora, Srta. Smoak... "Merlyn fala pausadamente, olhando-a como se ela fosse um pedaço de chiclete grudado no sapato. "Parece-me que você tem algo muito importante a perder. Seria de seu grande interesse não pesar na mão. Para o seu próprio bem. E pelo o da sua filha."

A fecha é liberada antes mesmo da Felicity piscar. Ela não percebe Oliver mover-se, não escuta o seu arco ganhando resistência ou o som cortante "thwick" dele sendo solto. É apenas quando Malcolm pula que ela sabe que alguma coisa aconteceu, e num espaço de um segundo, ele está virando e agarrando algo no ar. Uma fecha. Há uma mancha de sangue na ponta dela e quando Malcolm olha de volta para Oliver, ela vê o corte em sua bochecha. É um contrate berrante com o homem que está vestido num muito alinhado terno e casaco.

O sussurro da Moira, " _Oliver_ ", ressalta a puxada de ar que Felicity dá e ela se vira para olhar Oliver. Seus olhos estão cerrados de uma forma que a faz estremecer.

"Impressionante, Oliver," Malcom diz.

Oliver já está falando por cima dele, "Se você ao menos _pensar_ em tocar a mão numa delas..."

"Você fará o que...? Malcolm interrompe. Ele joga a flecha displicentemente, uma que poderia muito bem ter terminado em seu olho se ele não tivesse se movido. Oliver não faria isso, no entanto, tinha sido um tiro de alerta. Mas foi muito _perto_. Felicity não estava totalmente certa – tinha acontecido muito rápido. Malcolm limpa o sangue da sua bochecha como se fosse apenas uma sujeira qualquer e ele continua, "Falhar em me matar novamente? Nós ambos sabemos que você não pode me vencer."

"Talvez me faltasse à perfeita motivação antes."

É aterrorizante o quanto o brilho nos olhos de Malcolm parece com orgulho. Felicity está certa que ela não é a única notando isso, ela percebe a forma como Moira estremece sutilmente um pouco mais adiante dela.

"Talvez," Malcolm reconhece. "Mesmo assim, eu não estou aqui para lutar com você Olive. Não hoje."

"Então por que você está aqui?" Oliver questiona.

"Thea, é claro," Malcolm responde imediatamente, como se isso fosse obvio. E, realmente, talvez deveria ter sido.

"Eu não tenho notícias dela há semanas," Oliver responde. Felicity perde o toque de hesitação em sua voz. "E mesmo que tivesse tido, eu não deixaria você saber sobre a vida dela."

"Eu tenho estado na vida dela desde o começo," Malcolm diz. "Eu sou o pai dela."

"Não na forma que importa," Oliver responde com os dentes travados. Moira visivelmente empalidece, parecendo abalada, mas ela se mantém firme. "O pai dela morreu quando você sabotou o iate dele. Ele cuidou dos joelhos arranhados e foi para a apresentação de dança dela na terceira série, foi ele quem pendurou os trabalhos de arte da sua pré-escola na parede de seu escritório. Robert Queen foi o pai dela. E você assassinou ele. Você não é nada além de um doador de esperma."

"Oliver," Moira protesta, sua voz trêmula e fraca, de uma forma que Felicity não se lembra de ouvido antes. É dolorosamente óbvio que essa é uma batalha que ela não tinha preparado para lidar ela mesma, e se torna ainda mais evidente quando ela congela quando a atitude de Malcolm muda inteiramente.

Ele se aproxima de Oliver, invadindo seu espaço pessoal, e Felicity aperta institivamente a Ellie, fazendo ambas darem dois passos para trás, enquanto o controle do Malcolm sobre sua sanidade e civilidade diminui perigosamente.

"Eu vou esquecer aquele comentário apenas dessa vez," Malcolm alerta. "Porque você está claramente projetando sua própria recente experiência com a paternidade e relacionando-a com o seu pai de uma forma que realmente não se adequa. Mas, apesar do que quer que você ache, eu _sou_ o pai da Thea e você irá me ajuda a achá-la."

É o uso das palavras, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, que dissipa o momento.

"Ela está tirando um tempo para ela mesma," Oliver informa a ele. "Ela está chateada e precisa de algum espaço."

"Ela está desaparecida," Merlyn refuta, expelindo cada palavra e pronunciando todas elas. "Ela é _minha filha_. Você honestamente acha que eu não tenho checado cada movimento dela?"

Felicity morde sua língua para se controlar de dizer que essa não é uma atitude de pai e sim de um perseguidor. O que seria verdade, claro, mas seria como jogar gasolina no fogo. Ao invés disso, ela levanta a Ellie para a segurança dos seus braços, colocando ainda mais espaço entre elas e Malcolm. A criança instantaneamente se agarra a ela, envolvendo os braços ao redor do pescoço da Felicity. Seu olhar nunca deixando o rosto do Merlyn.

"Eu não consigo achá-la," Malcom continua, ignorando ambas, Felicity e Ellie, apelando para Oliver. "E acredite em mim, isso é dizer algo."

Oliver franze a testa. "Ela não quer ser achada," Ele responde. A certeza em sua voz é abalada quando os seus olhos miram para sua muito, muito nervosa mãe.

"Thea não é como nós, Oliver," Malcolm diz, fazendo Felicity refutar o pensamento que os dois homens tenham _qualquer_ coisa em comum além da Thea."Oh, eu não tenho dúvida que ela tem o potencial para a magnificência, mas nesse momento, ela é apenas uma adolescente com um amor por Prada e uma não saudável confiança de crédito sem limites. Ela nunca teve que prover por ela mesma em sua vida inteira. Você acha mesmo que ela poderia se esconder de _mim_?"

Não há absolutamente nada mais aterrorizante do que as afirmações de Malcolm. Saber que Malcolm Merlyn acredita que ela tem o pontecial 'para a magnificência' é muito próximo do obscuro, mas a preocupação imediata deles é focada no fato que ele está certo - não tem como Thea se esconder do Malcolm se ele quiser encontrá-la. Thea não é Roy. Ela não cresceu nas ruas. Ela é apenas seletivamente autossuficiente e não é como se ela tivesse experiência ou habilidades para escapar das mãos de Malcolm por várias semanas.

"Quando?" Moira questiona, posicionando-se entre os dois homens. Ela agarra Malcom pela manga com uma dolorosa pontada de desespero, que faz a Felicity segurar a Ellie ainda mais perto. "Quando foi a última vez que você a viu?"

Malcom para. Ele observa Moira, absorvendo a silenciosa sensação de pânico que ela faz muito pouco para esconder, e por um momento, ele quase olha com simpatia. É chocante. Felicity não tinha pensando que ele fosse capaz.

"Vinte dias atrás," Malcom responde finalmente e Moira cambaleia para trás com sua mão por cima da boca.

"Oliver," Ela implora, como se apenas dizer o nome dele pudesse consertar as coias.

Não pode, claro. Oliver está tão perdido quanto ela. Mas ele, pelo menos, tem pessoas que podem ajudar.

Ele não diz nada, apenas olha para Felicity. Ele não tem que. Seus olhos dizem tudo por ele. Ele está aterrorizado por sua irmã menor. É óbvio que a presença de Malcolm por si só já o deixou abalado, mas as afirmações sobre Thea ameaçam chacoalha-lo até sua base. É um olhar que ela nunca poderia dizer não.

"Digg, pega a Ellie?" Felicity pergunta. Diggle concorda, imediatamente fechando a distância entre eles. Ela entrega a criança a ele. Ele abraça a Ellie protetoramente contra o seu peito com um braço, no outro ele continua segurando uma arma contra o Merlyn. Ela sempre soube que ele o faria. Digg confia no Malcolm tanto quanto ela, o que não é nada.

Com sua filha segura, Felicity vai direto para os computadores dela, pausando o suficiente para apertar o braço de Oliver antes de começar uma pesquisa inteiramente nova. Não deve ser difícil, principalmente porque Thea não é a pessoa mais astuciosa para escapar da atenção. Enquanto seus dedos voam pelo computador, ela tenta deixar de lado a culpa – tudo isso deveria ter sido óbvio _semanas_ atrás. Mesmo com a imprensa cercando eles, não houve sequer um sussurro sobre Thea. Claro que a imprensa deve ter tentando ir atrás dela por causa da situação com a Ellie. Sua ausência por si só já deveria ter servido como um alerta. Talvez se eles não estivessem tão envolvidos com os perigos de Isabel e Blood e da sempre constante ameaça do Zoom.

Talvez se eles não tivessem tão apaixonados pela Ellie, um pelo outro...

Mas não. Ela não pode se permitir pensar dessa forma. Ela mesma não tinha repreendido Oliver por ele se culpar por coisas que estavam além do seu controle? Sobre viver no passado?

O problemas é que e muito mais fácil dar esse tipo de conselho do que efetivamente fazer.

Ela abafa suas próprias dúvidas, seus arrependimentos, e fica na tela à frente dela. Thea precisa dela. Oliver precisa dela. E isso é algo que ela pode fazer por ambos.

"Felicity," A voz de Oliver arrisca por trás dela. Ela odeia o tom de voz dele nesse momento, a falta de certeza nela.

"Eu estou procurando," Ela assegura a ele, porque é o mais próximo do que ela pode dizer e do que ele quer ouvir. Ela se recusa dizer para ele que ela não consegue encontrar sua irmã. Ela não se permite nem _pensar_ nessas palavras. Falhar não é uma opção. "Quando foi a última vez que você viu ela?"

A pergunta não foi direcionada a Oliver. Ela sabe quando ele viu Thea por último - na Verdant, quando ela tinha corrido deles e Ellie, confusão e raiva seguindo ela – mas se Malcom tinha mantido os olhos dela, ele foi o último que a viu.

"Você está perguntando a mim, Miss Smoak?" Malcom pergunta, e o tom condescendente em sua voz é o suficiente para fazer a Felicity se virar e olhar para ele.

"Não," Ela rebate, "Eu estou perguntando ao outro impostor de Darth Vader que está no ambiente. Claro que estou perguntando a você."

Ela recebe de volta um olhar de advertência do Malcolm. Os lábios de Oliver contraem-se em divertimento apesar das horríveis circunstâncias, algo que ela conta como um ganho em vários aspectos.

Se Malcolm vai ou não realmente responder a ela é chute para qualquer pessoa, até que a voz de Moira corta através do silêncio pesado do ambiente.

"Malcolm," Ela implora, agarrando a manga dele com alarmante intensidade." _Por favor._ "

Não existe dúvida alguma que a força por trás do que move as ações de Moira Queen tem sido os seus filhos, e nunca essa verdade foi tão óbvia para Felicity quanto agora. As mãos da matriarca Queen tremem enquanto ela aperta seus dedos na manga do casaco azul escuro do uma vez seu amante, então ela olha para ele com olhos marejados e apelativos. Uma conversa inteira parece acontecer entre eles – completamente sem palavras e inteligível a não ser para eles.

O caso deles aconteceu há 20 anos e, embora ninguém tenha estado sob a ilusão de que o relacionamento entre os dois tenha sido algo saudável ou de amor, Felicity está surpresa em notar que não é inteiramente baseada em ódio tão pouco. Mesmo agora, décadas depois, depois ele ter mandado assassinar seu marido, seu segundo marido sequestrado, seu filho quase morto e ter se envolvido num plot para cometer um assassinato em massa, pelo qual ela foi a julgamento, Felicity tem muita certeza que ainda existe _algo_ entre Moira Queen e Malcom Merlyn.

Talvez isso seja apenas em decorrência do tempo e da complexidade da relação deles. Provavelmente é por causa disso. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, há uma estranha intimidade na forma como ela segura a manga dele e ele olha para ela com contemplação. É difícil olhar para aquilo. E sem sombra de dúvida ainda mais difícil para _Oliver_. A forma como ele mexe seus pés e o músculo da sua bochecha que pula quando ele trava os dentes são provas suficientes para Felicity que não é só ela quem está percebendo as camadas expressadas entre sua mãe e o pai de sua irmã.

O silêncio se estende pelo o que parece ser uma eternidade - uma grande, grande e assustadora eternidade – até a realidade de onde ela estava voltar à Moira. Ela, de repente, endireita-se, seus ombros colocados para trás, no que ela respira fundo. Os olhos dela nunca vacilam, nem uma vez.

"Você veio até nós em busca de ajuda, Malcolm," Moira lembra a ele. Ela alisa o amassado da manga dela, mas deixa sua mão no antebraço dele. "Então nos permita ajudá-lo."

Outro momento longo de silêncio passa. Todo mundo no ambiente pode ver as rodas girando na cabeça do Malcolm, mesmo que seu rosto não entregue nada.

"Eu não sabia que você estava por dentro das atividades extracurriculares do seu filho," Ele finalmente diz, sua voz suave. É inquietante. "Muito menos de parte de seu divertido grupo de desajustados."

Os olhos do Oliver contraem-se e ele visivelmente controla a vontade de levantar o seu arco novamente, especialmente quando Malcolm gira o braço até que sua mão esteja segurando o cotovelo da Moira. Não é íntimo. Não é. E mesmo assim... De alguma forma é.

Isso meio que faz a pele de Felicity se arrepiar toda, mesmo assim, ela não consegue desviar o olhar.

"Como a nova prefeita da cidade," Moira começa, seus lábios levantando-se no tão característico sorriso, que diz ao mundo que ela está totalmente no controle da conversa, "É do meu total interesse me manter por dentro quando se trata das atividades do Arrow."

Como se tivesse sido ideia dela estar ali!

"Você sempre foi... Deliciosamente ambiciosa, Moira," Malcolm diz a ela. "É uma das suas qualidades mais encantadores."

É absolutamente aterrorizante notar que há algo que se aproxima da afeição em sua voz.

" _Ok,_ " Felicity pronuncia bem mais alto, fazendo Moira pular em resposta. "Nós podemos tipo... Voltar de Twilight Zone e/ou acelerar de 1995 de volta para 2014, por favor? Thea. Quando e onde você a viu pela última vez?"

"Logo depois de seu conferência de imprensa," Malcolm orienta. A mudança em sua atitude é audível. Ele mantém a mão no cotovelo da Moira – provavelmente porque ele está quietamente se divertindo com o jeito que os olhos do Oliver estão fixos nisso, sua boca contorcendo-se com acidez – e por todas as razões que certamente desafiam o entendimento da Felicity, Moira não se afasta dele. "Ela assistiu na casa daquele namorado rato de rua, embora ele não tenha aparecido por um bom tempo. Felizmente."

"Thea assistiu?" Oliver pergunta, algo finalmente cortando através da nebulosa e tensa descrença pela desconfortável intimidade entre Malcolm Merlyn com sua mãe. "Ela viu o que nós dissemos?"

"Sim," Malcolm confirma. "E ela não acreditou tanto quanto eu, embora eu sinceramente duvide que ela tenha experiência de mundo a ponto de entender que viagem no tempo é uma explicação viável. Ela sabe que você está mentindo para ela e está confusa, com raiva. É uma terrível combinação para qualquer um, mas é especificamente ruim para Thea."

Oliver não responde, mas Felicity pode ver que forma sutil como seus ombros se encolhem. Ela sabe que ele está pensando sobra a manhã em que Thea esteve na mansão, quando Moira tinha sugerido dizê-la tudo. E ele não quis.

Isso faz com que ela tenha vontade de pegar uma fecha e enfiar nos olhos do Merlyn.

"Então como ela fugiu de você?" Felicity pergunta, ignorando todo o jogo do Malcolm e indo direta ao ponto. "Se ela tem apenas 19 anos de idade, amante de Prada e você é um assassino em massa e psicopata, todo Liga dos Assassinos, como você deixou ela escapar das suas mãos?"

Ela mais do que cutuca ele, e ela realmente não se importa, mesmo quando os olhos cortantes do Malcolm caem sobre ela.

"Felicity," Oliver diz numa voz baixa, avançando para perto dela com um olhar de alerta.

"Talvez eu tenha valorizado cedo demais seu senso comum, Miss Smoak." Malcolm fala.

Moira se afasta dele com suas palavras e o olhar que ele envia a ela é um de genuíno aborrecimento pela distância. Moira retorna seu olhar firmemente e, mais uma vez, uma conversa silenciosa acontece entre eles, uma que ela realmente não quer saber, nunca. Oliver finalmente respira fundo, quase como se ele não tivesse sido capaz de fazer desde que Malcolm apareceu. Essa é uma outra vitória em seu livro, independente do fato de que ela tenha propositadamente antagonizado um homem louco. Ele apenas realmente merece.

"Olhe," Felicity diz, "Eu tenho as câmeras de rua dos arredores da casa de Roy daquela noite todas carregadas. Então, nós podemos nos sentar aqui e debater se sua opinião sobre o meu senso comum tem algum peso irônico sobre tudo isso, ou podemos nos sentar aqui e procurar por Thea. Uma das opções lhe dá o que você quer. A outra, na melhor das hipóteses, o fará ser chutado daqui. Então, quero dizer, se nós estamos falando sobre senso comum..."

Não há como perder o passo ameaçado que Malcolm dá em direção a ela. Não para Oliver, que rapidamente se coloca entre eles, e nem para a Ellie, que deixa escapar um protesto raivoso dos braços do Diggle.

"Não! _Não_!" Ellie grita, praticamente caindo dos braços de Diggle, lançando-se em direção de sua mãe. "Fique longe! Mamãe!"

"Ellie, cuidado," Diggle alerta acentuadamente, enquanto ele luta para manter segura a criança inquieta, mas por fim é inútil. Ela é também determinada. Ele tem que baixá-la ao chão antes que ela se jogue loucamente em direção à sua mãe. Felicity está muito certa que ele pretende guardar sua arma para agarrar a criança novamente, mas Ellie é rápida demais para isso. Ela corre pelo espaço e se lança em direção à sua mãe, subindo em seu colo, próximo ao computador, e agarrando-se a ela como se fosse o último fio de vida, enquanto seu olhar perfura o Malcolm.

Foi chocante na primeira vez, muito embora tenha sido mais pelo medo do que o Malcolm faria se ela se jogasse contra ela, mas agora é ainda pior. Ela normalmente é tão equilibrada, uma criança tão justa. O que faz sua reação ser ainda mais chocante.

"Ellie..." Ela começa, mas sua filha apenas segura ela mais fortemente, olhos desesperados encontrando o Oliver.

"Papai, faça ele ir embora," Ela implora. "Ele precisa ir _embora_."

A expressão de Oliver se abala por um segundo antes de recuperar sua compostura. "Ellie, Eu... Eu não posso. Não agora." Felicity sente Ellie se encolhendo, ela olha para baixo e percebe o olhar ferido da filha deles. Felicity a segura mais para perto, seus olhos encontrando o olhar de impotência de Oliver. Ele morde a ponta da língua e ela pode ver a guerra dentro dele. Mas por fim..."Baby, ele é o pai de sua tia Thea. Ele está para nos ajudar a encontrá-la."

"Isso não ele faz dele bom!" Ellie insiste. Ela não está _nada_ errada. "Ele tem que ir embora! Eu não quero mais Olhos Tristes!"

"Ellie," Oliver sussurra, dando um passo em direção delas.

É bem significativo quando ao invés de procurar por ele, como ela sempre o faz, Ellie se vira para Felicity. Ela enterra ser rosto no peito da Felicity, claramente chateada, não apenas com a situação, mas com o seu pai e sua falta de ação. A expressão magoada que cruza o rosto de Oliver é como uma facada no coração da Felicity. Com um suspiro de frustração, Ellie se recupera, seus olhos buscando os de Malcom novamente. A ira inalterada refletida na expressão da criança é desconcertante, tanto para Oliver quanto para Felicity.

A manifestação está claramente testando a paciência de Malcolm e ele bufa e rola os olhos. Ele devolve o olhar da Ellie, avaliando-a – mais como medindo ela, e então, ele chega a conclusão que terá que fazer uma troca com a garota de três anos de idade para que ela o aceite. Seria divertido se as circunstâncias fossem diferentes, Felicity pensa.

"Iria ajudar se eu prometesse que eu não vou machucar você ou sua mamãe?" Malcom pergunta. Por razões estranhas, um crédito é dado ele, ele não altera sua voz de forma alguma – ele fala como ela como se estivesse falando com Felicity ou Oliver. "Eu estou apenas aqui para ajudar sua tia Thea. _Minha_ filha."

"Não," Ellie responde imediatamente, cerrando os olhos para ele, acusando-o. "Porque você fala mentiras."

"Eu não vou deixar que nada aconteça com você ou sua mãe," Oliver lembra a ela. "Você _sabe_ disso." A testa de Ellie franze, com desprazer, não discordando. Quando ela não se afasta dele de novo, ele aproveita a oportunidade. Oliver se move, baixando-se até o nível dela, em frente da Felicity. "Mas, Ellie-bug, ele foi a pessoa que viu tia Thea por último e nós achamos que ela pode está em perigo. Nós realmente precisamos da ajuda dele para encontrá-la agora."

Isso é o suficiente para fazer a Ellie pensar. Por um momento, Felicity acha que isso pode ter até funcionado e tanto ela quanto Oliver seguram a respiração... Mas então, ela sacode a cabeça com força, espalhando seus cachoes loiros aor redor do seu rosto.

" _Não_ , papai," Ela rebate. "Você _prometeu_. Você me disse que o homem mau nunca mais iria voltar. Você disse que você fez de um jeito que ele nunca mais iria chegar perto de mim ou da mamãe novamente!"

Todo mundo pausa com isso. As implicações são vastas. Oliver realmente mata Malcolm um dia? É isso o que a Ellie está dizendo a eles, do jeito dela?

O olhar astuto do Malcom vai em direção ao Oliver com uma restaurada catela, "Ele conseguiu?" Ele fala arrastado.

E Oliver... Pobre Oliver. Ele está sendo encarado com desconfiança por Malcolm Merlyn e sua garotinha está o acusando por quebrar uma promessa que ele ainda não tinha feito. Não há como vencer nessa situação. A briga é evidente em seu rosto, seus olhos nunca deixando a Ellie. Ele nunca, nunca, _nunca_ quis decepcioná-la, Felicity sabe que a última coisa que ele quer fazer. Mas vai ter que fazer, agora. E Ellie sabe disso.

A mão de Felicitu coça com vontade de tocar a bochecha do Oliver, de dizer que está tudo ok, mas agora não é a hora.

Mas existe algo que ela pode fazer, no entanto.

"Mas, mamãe..." Ellie começa, envolvendo com suas mãos o punho de sua mãe e olhando para ela com olhos bem abertos e implorantes. É dolorosamente óbvio que sua filha apenas quer protegê-la e isso tudo faz com seja um pouco mais difícil respirar por um segundo.

"Não, meu amorzinho," Felicity diz, sacudindo a cabeça, injetando mais certa e leveza em sua voz, mais do que ela sente. "Papai prometeu que ele manteria a gente segura. E ele vai."

"Mas antes..." Ellie hesita, arriscando olhar para Malcolm, antes de olhar de volta em direção à Felicity com receio. Lágrimas fazendo sua voz insegura quando ela diz," Ele fez você ficar dormindo por uma _semana inteira._ E Papai chorou muito e tia Thea disse para tio Roy que eles não sabiam se Nathaniel iria nascer e eu não gosto do homem mau, mamãe, eu não gosto dele! Eu quero que ele vá embora para sempre, como Papai prometeu."

A imagem que ela descreve é horripilantemente vívida. Em algum momento, a mão do Oliver tinha descido para agarrar seu joelho, muito forte. Felicity esforça-se, com considerável força, fingir um sorriso pelo bem de sua filha, enquanto ela quase se engasga com sua própria língua. O toque de Oliver não faz nada para elevar o seu senso de confiança agora. A ideia de que ela passa uma semana em coma estando grávida com uma criança que poderia não concluir sua gestação, enquanto seu marido e criança sentam assustados ao seu lado... É muito. Realmente muito. É completamente aterrorizante.

Uma grande parte dela quer se encostar nele, sentir o toque dos seus dedos, enquanto ele desliza sua mão por cima da sua coxa, agarrando ela fortemente – é tão complicado para ela, quanto é para ele. Mas eles não podem se dar o luxo de se separarem agora. E apesar da forma como Oliver solta o ar pelos seus lábios finos, seu rosto enrijece com a dor que ele ainda não tinha ainda nem passado, ele sabe disso também. Mas isso não impede que seus olhos cheios de dor implorem para ela uma garantia que ela não pode dar.

Felicity solta o ar, mordendo o lábio de baixo para segurar suas emoções. Ela se senta mais ereta, piscando com a fina camada de lágrimas em seus olhos.

"Mas Nate está ok e eu também, certo?" Ela diz gentilmente.

"Sim..." Ellie concorda, sua voz cautelosa, como se ela sentisse que estava andando em direção a uma armadilha criada pela lógica.

"E isso só vai acontecer muito tempo depois," Felicity ressalta." Você nem nasceu aqui ainda, se lembra? Não existe nenhuma bebê Ellie aqui. Apenas minha garotona Ellie. Certo?"

"Acho que sim," Ellie arrisca.

"Então, eu devo estar bem agora, certo?" Felicity pergunta. "Porque eu não sou ainda nem sua mãe. E nós sabemos que existirá uma Ellie mais tarde, então nada realmente ruim pode acontecer comigo agora."

Ellie inclina sua cabeça para o lado enquanto tenta montar o quebra-cabeça daquele pensamento. Sua testa lentamente franze, e a cada segundo que passa, seu punho relaxa mais, como se a tarefa de desvendar o emaranhado confuso que é a viagem no tempo fosse o suficiente para distraí-la. Deveria ser, porque é para Felicity, ela mesma revira as palavras em sua cabeça.

"É assim que funciona?" Ellie pergunta depois de um momento.

A boca de Felicity forma o 'o' com aquilo, porque realmente, sabe-se lá se ela sabe. Ela pode falar sobre segurança cibernética e sistemas operacionais até ela ficar sem fôlego, mas o seu conhecimento em viagem no tempo é limitado a Dr. Who e uma mão cheia dos filmes de Star Trek. Chamar isso de teoria é ser generoso demais.

Ellie está olhando para ela, esperando por sua resposta. E apesar do branco que aparece em sua cabeça, isso parece ser muito mais fácil de explicar do que qualquer coisa que envolva Malcolm.

Até que o próprio fale, atraindo a atenção de todo mundo de volta para ele.

"O tempo quer que aconteça, Srta. Queen," Malcom diz, respondendo no lugar da Felicity, sacudindo ela de seus pensamentos. A atenção da Ellie volta para ele, enquanto ela aperta novamente o pescoço da Felicity. "E enquanto isso pode ainda não estar definido totalmente, há certo eventos que são imutáveis... Não sem sérias consequências, isso sim."

Felicity franze a testa para ele por um momento. Ele pareceu completamente não surpreso com a presença da Ellie, aceitando toda essa ideia de viagem no tempo como se fosse alguém aceitando que o sol nasce e se põe todos os dias. Ele tinha até deixado implícito que já tinha tido alguma experiência com isso antes. Será que o que ele está dizendo é verdade? Ela pode honestamente acreditar nisso? Ela pode acreditar em _qualquer coisa_ que sai da boca de Malcolm Merlyn?

Não. Provavelmente não.

Dispensando ele, ela se vira de volta para Ellie, solicitando sua atenção de volta para ela. Os lindos olhos azuis encontram os dela, e Felicity sorri dessa vez, é real e ela sabe que alcançou seus próprios olhos.

"Eu e você, baby? Nós estamos seguras," Felicity promete a sua filha. Ela gesticula para o ambiente e acrescenta, "Há uma sala cheia de pessoas que se recusam a deixar que qualquer coisa aconteça com a gente, não importa qual ameaça seja. E isso inclui o Papai."

A mão do Oliver aperta mais sua coxa em resposta, mas fora isso, ele se mantém calado, observando a conversa com olhos carinhosos. Há um ponta de tristeza também, mas eles não podem fazer nada sobre isso até chegarem em casa.

"Ok, Ellie-bug?" Felicity tenta.

Ellie não gosta dessa conclusão. Sua desconfiança de tudo - não da habilidade do seu pai em mantê-la segura, ou das pessoas que a amam, mas do próprio Malcolm Merlyn, o que significa que ela já teve muito mais experiências com ele do ela gostaria para uma criança. Honestamente, Felicity não pode culpar ela. Mas nesse momento, Malcolm é de grande ajuda e, além disso, Moira estava certa – se Oliver tiver alguma esperança em restaurar a sua relação com sua irmã, ele não poderia matar o pai dela.

"Ok," Felicity afirma. "Está é minha brava garota."

"Mas eu vou ficar com você, Mamãe," Ellie anuncia. Seus dedinhos agarrando o top da Felicity para se colocar mais para cima, então virando-se para olhar ferozmente para Malcolm."Até _ele_ ir embora."

"Certo," Merlyn diz com suspiro exasperado. Seu aborrecimento corre por ele como ondas e ele ignora completamente o olhar da Felicity e reponde a sua pergunta anterior. "Thea deixou a casa de Harper de taxi. Ela fez um esforço para fugir de alguns repórteres. Ela é supreendentemente boa nisso. Deve ser uma habilidade natural. Eu a perdi em algum lugar na cidade, num mar de táxis. Mas se eu conheço a minha filha, ela estava seguindo para confrontar você, Oliver."

Pelo menos dessa vez, Felicity deixar passar a provocação - ela tem coisas mais importantes para focar.

Oliver mal olha para o homem quando se levanta, seus olhos ainda grudados nelas. Exatamente como antes, parece que só há ela e Oliver, só a sua pequena família, o resto da sala desaparece por um momento. Ele acaricia os cabelos da Ellie e a criança mal olha para ele. Está claro que ela ainda não tinha perdoado ele, mas ela não se afasta do seu toque. Ele oferece a ela um sorriso, um que ela retorna meio que afetuosamente. Dor e arrependimento cruzam sua expressão antes dele olhar para Felicity. O sorriso que ele oferece a ela é cheio de gratidão por tê-lo salvado mais cedo. Ele dá nela um rápido e casto selinho. Ela pode sentir sua hesitação em seus movimentos, como se ele quisesse permanecer mais tempo, mas ele se força a se afastar, dar um passo para trás.

Isso é para mais tarde, depois deles encontrarem Thea, com sorte, sã e salva – e oh, e se ela achou o Roy? Apesar que isso não faz Felicity se sentir nem um pouco melhor, já que ela também não consegue encontrar o Roy nesse momento – e o quanto antes ter o Malcom Merlyn fora de suas vidas. _Novamente._

Felicity se vira para os computadores, levando Ellie com ela.

É terrivelmente inconveniente fazer qualquer tipo de trabalho no computador com uma criança de três anos agarrada em seu pescoço, mas Felicity rapidamente acha uma forma de fazê-lo. Ellie adora seu pai. Existe um vínculo ali que Felicity, às vezes, se vê de longe apenas assistindo, fascinada. Ela entende. Realmente, ela entende. Ela adora Oliver também. Mas ao mesmo tempo, essa é a primeira vez que ela tinha tido Ellie inteiramente focada nela e é surpreendentemente comovente sentir a devoção da sua garotinha direcionada para ela.

"Eu estou passando o programa de reconhecimento facial em tudo que eu posso desde duas semanas atrás." Felicity diz a eles. "Câmeras de ruas, câmeras de veículos, feeds de seguranças, qualquer coisa." Ela olha para Oliver e acrescenta, "A casa, porque nunca se sabe. Nós vamos saber para onde ela foi."

"Quanto tempo vai demorar?" Oliver pergunta, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. Ela pode dizer pela rigidez dos seus músculos que ele está cerrando os punhos. Ela não pode culpá-lo por se sentir ansioso. Sua irmã sempre significou o mundo para ele e a ideia que ela pode está lá fora, precisando dele... Bem, isso já seria o suficiente para deixar o Oliver meio louco. Não ter nem ideia de onde, tampouco ajuda. Ela vai encontrar Thea. Ela vai. Ela vai atrás das gravações da estação de ônibus ou câmeras de tráfegos ou de câmeras de segurança de lojas de conveniências. Mesmo que seja um trabalho duro e que depende de muita força de vontade, ela fará acontecer... De alguma forma. Mas milagres levam tempo.

"Para uma varredura completa" Felicity estremece. "Provavelmente algumas horas." Ele faz um pequeno som que fica engasgado em sua garganta, ela olha para ele por um segundo e o encontra olhando fixamente para as várias imagens que piscam das câmeras nas tela do computador. Ela displicentemente desloca Ellie um pouco, centrando-a, para que ela possa digitar mais rápido. "Mas eu posso ser capaz de conseguir os primeiros resultados nos próximos minutos. Eu coloquei como prioridade os lugares que frequentemente nós... Verdant, a mansão, no escritório de campanha de sua mãe. Se ela realmente estava tentando ir atrás de você, nós poderemos encontrá-la mais rápido.

Os minutos se passam lentamente. Seu foco está totalmente nas telas a sua frente, mesmo com Ellie em seu colo e Oliver movendo-se por trás dela. A tensão correndo por ele é tão tangível que ela sente como se estivesse respigando nela. Pelo menos ela pode fazer algo, ela tem uma tarefa, ela pode despejar suas frustações nisso. Ele poderia ir bater em algo, mas ela sabe que ele não vai. E eles não podem simplesmente escapar para... Algo não tão família-amigo. Felicity afasta _aquilo_ da mente porque agora não é hora. E ele está parado _muito perto_ , provavelmente com a cara fechada pela falta de resultados, o que não ajuda em nada. Ela pode apenas imaginar o que sua frustação está fazendo com o seu corpo já machucado e desgastado. Ele _realmente_ vai precisar de uma massagem depois. Seus músculos vão estar duros que nem pedras. E isso... É, esse pensamento... Não é um que se pode ter no meio de uma crise relacionada ao Arrow com uma criança no colo. Por que o seu cérebro foi atrás de zonas que ela não deveria ter isso de repente?

 _Limites, Felicity,_ ela diz a ela mesma.

"Oh," Moira solta o ar com uma voz instável atrás dela, "Eu não posso lidar com isso."

"Mãe, sente-se," Oliver aconselha, afastando-se de onde ele estava olhando por cima do ombro da Felicity.

"Minha filha está desaparecida por quase duas semanas e eu não tenho ideia onde, Oliver," Ela responde. Sua voz trêmula, sua respiração vindo entrecortada. "Eu pensei que estava dando espaço. Eu pensei... Eu pensei... Oh, Oliver, e se..."

"Não siga por esse caminho," Oliver interrompe. Mesmo ela sabendo que é inútil, Felicity deseja honestamente que ele siga seu próprio conselho. "Não temos como saber..." Ele para antes de deixar escapar um forte suspiro, suas palavras obviamente sendo demais para ele. "Nós nem mesmo sabemos agora. Apenas deixe Felicity fazer sua busca. Nós vamos encontrar Thea. Mas enquanto isso, nós não podemos nos culpar por não ter notado o sumiço dela quando nós nem tínhamos ideia para onde ela poderia ter ido."

É um pouco chocante o quão racional ele soa já que ele tende a olhar para ela como ela estivesse falando francês quando ela diz a mesma coisa a ele. Presumindo-se que ele não fala francês, isso sim. Agora pensando bem, ela não ficaria surpresa, de jeito algum, se essa fosse outra habilidade ainda escondida dele.

"Bem, nós deveríamos," Moira responde abruptamente, sua voz reverberando pela amplo espaço. "Nós deveríamos ter sabido que algo estava errado..." Os olhos dela se cerram sagazmente, enquanto ela redireciona a atenção. "Diga-me, Malcolm, você sabia que nossa filha estava desaparecida há duas semanas, por que você esperou até agora para vir a nós com essa informação?"

"Você está aperreada," Malcom responde, no que provavelmente é a declaração mais óbvia que Felicity já ouviu. Moira visivelmente fica eriçada com a elevada arrogância que ele impunha como uma arma direcionada para ela tão prontamente. "Eu entendo. Eu estou também. Mas, eu deveria lhe lembrar que eu não devo nada a você, Moira. Você deveria estar grata por eu ter vindo a você, pelo bem da nossa filha, nada além disso."

Essas são exatamente as palavras erradas para se dizer à Moira Queen nesse momento. Felicity digita ainda mais rápido, como se a força de vontade puramente e o desejo de evitar qualquer drama entre Moira e Malcolm pudesse fazer com que sua pesquisa fosse mais rápida.

"Grata," Moira bufa," Eu deveria ser grata? Se alguma coisa acontecer com a minha filha..."

"Você vai o que?" Malcom provoca."Mandaria o seu filho por algumas flechas em mim?"

"Não, Malcom," Moirta rebate, como se a hipótese dele fosse pateticamente ridícula. "Eu mesma acabarei com você."

É como se a mesa tivesse virado, de repente, entre eles, fazendo Felicity se assustar. Ela olha para trás, o suficiente para ver Moira e Malcolm cara a cara. Ela percebe o quão pouco um físico pequeno significa nesse momento – por todas as intenções e propósitos, eles estão no mesmo nível.

"Você faria, não faria?" Malcolm pergunta com muito mais afeição do que a conversa pede.

E... Ah Meu Deus, Felicity está certa que ouviu a voz de Malcom Merlyn quando excitado. Fazendo uma cara - oh, isso é algo que ela nunca, nunca precisava ouvir – Felicity vira-se para suas pesquisas. Ellie encaixa-se ainda mais no seu colo, baixando a cabeça, seus dedos brincando com a barra da blusa da sua mãe. Sem pensar duas vezes, Felicity pressiona seus lábios no top da cabeça da Ellie e cheira ela, como se a luz pura que é sua filha fosse erradicar os sons ecoando em sua mente. Uau, ela espera que funcione, porque caso contrário, ela terá limpar seus ouvidos com alvejante imediatamente, sim, por favor.

"Muito provavelmente," Moira responde para Malcom depois de um longo e calculado silêncio. "Se isso for por sua causa..."

"Por minha causa?" Malcolm interrompe." E como, querida Moira, isso poderia ser por minha causa?"

"Eu não posso começar a calcular o número de pessoas que faria qualquer coisa para fazer você pagar pelos seus pecados," Ela aponta. "Por todas as formas como você destruiu elas." Sua voz está equilibrada, calma, mas com uma intensidade em suas palavras que parecem estar muito mais altas. "Se algum deles souberem a verdade por trás das circunstâncias do nascimento de Thea..."

"Você está honestamente me culpando?" Malcolm pergunta, com uma ferocidade em suas palavras, que finalmente mostra o quanto Moira o está atingindo.

Felicity nunca sentiu esse nível de constrangimento, ouvir uma discursão de outros, desde quando ela tinha seis anos e seus pais gritaram tão alto que nem mesmo a trilha sonora da Disney que ela tinha ligado foi capaz de abafar. 'Fiquem à vontade," realmente.

"Culpa serve muito bem para você, Malcolm," Moira responde. "E você tão frequentemente merece."

"Mãe..." Oliver arrisca, sua voz suave, como se ele estivesse se aproximando de animais selvagens, o que não está muito longe disso. Não é a melhor ideia se colocar no meio disso tudo, mas Felicity sabe o por que dele fazer, especialmente porque a foundry está em silêncio e toda a atenção voltada para Malcom e Moira. Oliver se move para perto deles e Felicity olha para trás, o suficiente para vê-lo com as mãos estendidas, tentando acalmar. "Eu não acredito que estou dizendo isso, mas é um pouco rápido demais pensar dessa forma. Nós não sabemos de nada ainda."

"Obrigada, Oliver," Malcom diz, seu sorriso malicioso evidente, olhos ainda em Moira e com um ar triunfante que está longe de merecer.

"Isso não foi para você," Oliver instantaneamente rebate, baixando sua voz. Ellie se encaixa ainda mais no colo da Felicity e suas mãos naturalmente se movem para segurá-la ainda mais perto. "Se ela estiver certa – se qualquer coisa acontecer com Thea por sua causa - não há absolutamente nada que irá me segurar de enfiar uma flecha através do seu coração. Você irá pagar por qualquer participação que você tiver no que quer que seja que aconteça a ela."

"Sua visão de justiça é incrivelmente resumida, Oliver," Malcolm responde. "Você é uma arma carregada, mas não consegue ver além do alvo, não a imagem com um todo."

"Eu não preciso atingir nada além do alvo," Oliver refuta, "Então, isso funciona perfeitamente bem."

"Você sempre foi como um filho para mim, Oliver, mas..."

O som zombeteiro de descrédito que Moira solta interrompe Malcolm e Felicity vira-se antes de se controlar – ela não perde o rápido e aterrorizado olhar que Oliver joga para sua mãe, antes de se fechar. Ela sabe que o pensamento está correndo pela cabeça dele. Mentiras e sua mãe são velhos amigos. Se ela tinha mantido segredo sobre sua relação com Malcolm Merlyn no passado, se ela tinha mentido sobre a paternidade da Thea, quem garante que ela não fez mais uma vez? É um medo totalmente infundável. Felicity sabe disso – Oliver pode até não ser a cara de Robert Queen, mas eles se parecem. É o suficiente. Assim como Moira mentir uma vez é o suficiente para abrir uma porta para dúvidas que tem o poder de virar o sangue de alguém em gelo.

"Não seja absurdo," Moira rebate com desdenho.

"Considerando como você tratou o seu _próprio_ filho." Oliver corta, suas palavras fazendo os lábios de Malcolm se curvarem com raiva, "Eu prefiro não ver isso como um elogio."

"Talvez se ele tivesse sido um filho melhor, eu tivesse sido um pai melhor também." Merlyn desafia.

Felicity fisicamente recua com isso, seu estômago queima. Ela não conheceu Tommy, não totalmente. Ela nunca teve a chance de falar com ele, de conhecê-lo, de vê-lo do jeito como Oliver obviamente o via. Mas ela sabe que ele era bom, apesar do homem cruel em frente dela. Ela irracionalmente quer abraçar esse filho do qual ele está falando. Isso não é possível, claro, então ela abraça sua filha ainda mais, uma onda de gratidão e alívio atravessa ela por Oliver ser o pai dos filhos dela.

"Não é assim que funciona," Oliver range, sua voz cheia de anos de raiva, anos de ver os danos que Malcolm tinha infligido ao homem que ele considerava como um irmão. "Você era o _pai_ dele. Você deveria ter protegido ele. Você deveria ter estado lá por ele. E mesmo que fosse completamente incapaz disso, você deveria – pelo menos - não ter detonado uma arma de assassinato em massa que o matou."

É absolutamente assustador o quão inabalável Malcolm está. "Duas semanas brincando de casinha e você acha que pode me repreender quando se trata de paternidade?" Ele pergunta. "É fofo, Oliver, você pensar que tem ideia do que está falando."

"Literalmente qualquer pessoa tem uma melhor ideia do que é ser um pai do que você," Sara intromete-se, falando pela primeira vez depois de décadas. Ela se aproxima de ambos, suas olhos fixos em Malcolm. "Você não tem o direito de julgar Oliver. Não sobre isso."

Malcolm obviamente realiza que não é mais apenas ele contra Oliver e Moira. Sara não cede nem um centímetro, seu olhar inalterado, e para completar, Diggle se junta a eles, sua arma ainda em mãos, esperando.

Tudo isso está saindo de controle. Rapidamente. Quantdo mais Malcolm fala, mais no limite todos ficam e há muitas armas no ambiente para o gosto da Felicity. Pelo menos com uma criança aqui também. Ela não está realmente certa se ela é contra o time Arrow liquidar permanentemente Malcolm, mas isso não pode ser algo que aconteça na frente de uma criança de três anos de idade. E, realmente, não pode acontecer até Thea ter o sentimento conclusão que ela merece.

"Tia Thea!"

A tensão rapidamente muda.

A cabeça de Felicity volta-se para o computador, seus olhos imediatamente encontrando o que Ellie tinha visto. Certamente, eles tinham achado, mas não em um dos lugares que ela esperava.

"O que ela estava fazendo _lá_?" Felicty pergunta alto, enquanto todo mundo a rodeia. O algorítimo captura os movimentos da Thea perfeitamente, reproduzindo o pequeno clip repetidamente. Felicity clica em alguns botões e um enche a tela. A imagem mais larga não faz nada para apagar a confusão sobre o que danado a Thea estava fazendo.

"Quando foi isso?" Oliver pergunta, assistindo sua irmã entrar dentro do escritório de campanha de Blood. Seus olhos passam pela imagem, tentando achar algo que faça sentido, mas não há nada. "O que danado ela estava pensando?"

"Foi vinte e cinco minutos depois da nossa conferência de imprensa," Felicity diz, checando a hora impressa. "Ela não acreditou em nós, Oliver, ela não confiou em nós. Talvez ela tenha ido ao Blood em busca de informação."

"Quando ela sai de lá?" Malcolm perguntou.

Sem querer, a mão de Felicity congela por um microssegundo. Ela quer checar. Ela realmente quer, mas ela também não que fazer droga alguma sob o comando do Malcolm.

"Pode acelerar um pouco?" Oliver pede. Ela olha para ele e concorda. Seus olhos se encontram, uma sombra de medo passa por eles, antes dela virar-se para seguir com o pedido dele. Ela trabalha rapidamente, simultaneamente se certificando que as outras buscas ainda estejam rodando, enquanto seus olhos estão fixos na tela, esperando ver Thea novamente...

Não demora muito para ela encontrar o que eles estava procurando, mesmo que não seja a Thea que eles estão vendo.

Isabel Rochev entra no prédio apenas vinte minutos depois, metida como sempre.

"Bem..." Malcolm fala. "Parece que foram os pecados do outro pai dela que colocaram ela nessa posição, e não os meus. Ou essa não é a estagiária amante de Robert?" Ele fala maliciosamente. "Bastante interessante o plano de carreira que ela escolheu."

"Alguém mais sabia sobre eles, menos eu?" Oliver pergunta um pouco aborrecido demais.

"Seu pai não era particularmente bom em disfarçar," Malcolm responde. Seus olhos propositalmente demorando na expressão orgulhosa da Moira, enquanto o olhar dela está fixo num ponto infinito sobre os computadores da Felicity. "Ele pode ter mantido isso longe de você e Thea, mas suas... Aventuras dificilmente eram um segredo. Ele sempre apreciou uma ardente, linda e ambiciosa mulher. Assim como você, Oliver."

Ela não tem certeza se aquela era a forma dele de esfregar o fato de que Oliver e Robert Queen tinham dormido com a mesma mulher ou se foi realmente um elogio atravessado... De qualquer forma, Felicity não gostou. Ela gostou menos ainda da forma como ele olha para Moira o tempo todo enquanto fala. Um arrepio de desgosto cruza sua espinha. Porque, meu Deus, saber que os dois estiveram juntos duas décadas atrás é uma coisa, mas ver algo se aproximando a algum senso deturpado de afeto no rosto de Malcolm Merlyn é completamente outra coisa.

E de alguma forma é ainda pior quando Moira não dá a ele nem um pingo de consideração.

"Agora eu vou?" Malcolm pergunta.

"Você vai," afirma. "Porque ajudará nossa filha. E... Porque isso significa que eu devo a você um favor. E porque é mais uma forma de você ferrar o Robert mais uma vez, mesmo que ele não esteja mais aqui para ver isso. Então, sim, Malcolm. Você vai me ajudar. E você sabe disso ou nem estaria aqui."

Ele não responde de primeira, mas seu sorriso diz mais do que o suficiente.

"Você tem sempre uma forma de ver além, Moira," Ele responde finalmente.

Ellie bufa no colo da Felicity, um pequeno sopro de frustação dança ao redor do seu pescoço, enquanto ela faz pico.

"Ele é um homem _mau_ ," Ela resmunga baixinho, dedos enroscando-se ao redor da gola da blusa da Felicity, então ela olha.

"Você não está errada," Felicity responde quietamente, olhos ainda escaneando os vídeos. Todos ainda estão em volta dela, então não há como eles terem perdido o que foi falado. Ainda assim, as vozes baixinhas permitem que os outros se deem ao luxo de fingir que eles não tinham ouvido a conversa.

"Quando Thea sai?" Oliver pergunta, atraindo a atenção deles de volta para o que interessa, onde deveria estar.

"Ela não sai," Felicity responde, olhando para a hora impressa, que tinha avançado por doze horas. "Mas nem Isabel ou Blood também." Algumas tecladas depois e ela já estava abrindo os planos da cidade com as plantas originais do prédio. Ela toca na tele. "Existe uma rede abandonada de trilhos de metrô exatamente embaixo do seu escritório, no entanto. Conveniente, não é?"

"Você acha que eles têm algum tipo de rota secreta de fuga?" Diggle pergunta.

"Ou um quartel-general do mau," Felicity disse. "Eles definitivamente não saíram pela porta da frente."

"Todos os túneis do metrô estão intactos?" Oliver pergunta.

Ela dá de ombros. "Eu não sei, eu não posso dizer com o que eu tenho. Eu posso..." Seus dedos voam sobre o teclado, mergulhando na história do metrô, que não havia durado muito tempo em Starling City, muito por causa da questionável estrutura e pouco controle na construção. "A maioria deles estão selados. O que significa que eles provavelmente trancaram algumas portas aqui e ali, para que eles ficassem provavelmente intactos. Tanto quanto eles podem estar, considerando tudo."

"Então, na teoria..." Oliver diz lentamente, sua voz ficando mais pesada quando as implicações o atingem. "Eles têm acesso a praticamente toda cidade?"

"Na teoria," Felicity confirma."Se foi isso o que aconteceu, o que... Parece que foi. As câmeras de rua no beco de trás não estão mostrando nenhuma atividade exceto pessoas jogando lixo fora. Infelizmente, esse lixo não inclui a Isabel." Ela agora tinha um total de vinte e seis horas de gravação do lado de fora do escritório de campanha de Blood e é como se os três tivessem sumido. Há muitas pessoas entrando e saindo, mas os três - realmente, uma – que eles veem, não aparecem novamente. Até... "Oh!"

A mão de Oliver voa para cima do ombro dela depois da reação dela, mas ela mal nota, só apenas quando ele aperta. Ela concorda com a cabeça, não tirando os olhos da tela, enquanto ela acha o que tinha acabado de ver.

Isabel e Blood. Felicity rapidamente para a velocidade, diminuindo até chegar na velocidade normal, mostrando os dois andando lado a lado entrando no prédio. Um prédio que – na teoria, e uau, as teorias estão começando a acumular – Blood já tinha estado, um prédio que eles tinham visto a Isabel entrar dois dias antes. Eles não tinham visto eles sairem.

E ainda assim nada da Thea.

O estômago da Felicity se aperta. Eles estão com ela por quase duas semanas, se a hora impressa é algo para ser acreditado. Por duas semanas, ela e Oliver tinham vivido suas vidas numa pequena e segura bolha, pela primeira vez na defesa e não executando medidas ofensivas, por todo esse tempo, Thea tinha estado com _eles_.

Ela ainda está viva? Esse pensamento traz um gosto amargo à boca da Felicity, mas é facilmente descartado, porque realmente, o que eles poderiam ganhar matando ela? Slade tinha usado ela como uma peça de xadrez antes, no entanto, sua intenção como aquilo tinha sido mais clara. Eles não sabem nada sobre o que a Isabel está planejando. E o fato de que a Thea está desaparecida, muito provavelmente, em seu entendimento, é mais aterrorizante.

Oliver aperta com força seu ombro, um leve tremor em sua mão. Felicity olha para ele, mas os olhos dele estão grudados na imagem congelada da Isabel e do Blood, andando tão arrogantemente, como se nada estivesse errado. Como se sua irmã mais nova tivesse entrado lá e nunca tivesse saído novamente.

"Há mais alguma coisa?" Ele pergunta suavemente. "Depois ou...?"

Ela já tinha adiantado, seu software de reconhecimento de rosto correndo junto com ela. Mais de longos e tensos dez minutos passam, enquanto eles esperam por alguma resposta, mas nada vem. Thea não sai do prédio novamente, não até... Agora.

Quando o silêncio fica demais, Ellie pergunta, "Você achou tia Thea, Mamãe? Ela está vindo para cá?"

O punho de Oliver fraqueja sobre o seu ombro, Felicity cobre a mão dele. Ele mal reage quando ela responde, "Eu acho que não, meu amor."

"Eles estão com ela," Ele diz, sua voz dura e baixa, como se ele estivesse querendo manter a Ellie por fora.

Felicity apenas concorda.

Diggle é o primeiro a responde. "Qual é o plano?"

A cabeça de Oliver se vira bruscamente para olhar para sua mãe, encontro-a já olhando de volta para ele. Por um longo segundo, é como se não tivesse mais ninguém no ambiente, somente eles. Há muita coisa que eles não concordam, mas há uma coisa inquestionável: Thea é a prioridade imediata deles.

"Eu não me importo se você terá que queimar aquele prédito até o chão, Oliver. Traga minha filha para casa."

Como se houvesse dúvida.

A mão do Malcolm encontra o ombro da Moira – a imagem espelhada do que está acontecendo com mãos e ombros fazem a Felicity estremecer – quando ele diz. "Nós vamos pegar a Thea." Moira abre a boca para argumentar, seu rosto empalidecendo ainda mais, como se isso fosse possível, mas Malcolm a corta." Eu acho que nós todos sabemos o quão capaz Oliver é quando se trata de derrotar seus oponentes. Eu não vou deixar o destino da minha filha em suas mãos, Moira"

"Agora não é hora..."

"Ele não vai ficar aqui," Oliver diz rispidamente, cortando sua mãe. Felicity pula, olhando para ele. Sua testa franzida pesadamente, uma escuridão que há muito ela não via, sombreando sua expressão. "Ele vai comigo."

"Oliver..." Moira começa.

"Não." Oliver corta o ar com a mão. "Eu não vou deixar ele aqui com a Felicity e a Eliie. Ou você. De jeito algum."

Mas o pensamento dele ficando sozinho com Malcolm Merlyn? E o que eles vão fazer, entrar feitos loucos no escritório de Blood ou na Queen Consolidated?

Não há plano. Ninguém estava falando sobre um _plano_.

Oliver se afasta do grupo e Felicity gira a cadeira, enquanto os outros se movem. Ellie sente a mudança no espaço, a tensão cortante, e ela fica quieta, ainda enrolada ao redor da sua mãe. Ela não vai soltar nem tão cedo, não com Malcolm por perto, mas seu olhar está direcionado ao Oliver agora, como se ela estivesse conectada às emoções dele e soubesse que algo está muito errado. Oliver institivamente faz seu caminho em direção ao seu arco, seus dedos já roçando juntos, como se eles estivessem ansiosos por tocá-lo.

"É bom saber que você ganhou pelo menos um pouco de sabedoria desde o nosso último encontro, Oliver," Malcolm diz.

Aquilo faz Oliver virar-se para encará-lo, Felicity quase pula da sua cadeira para colocar sua mão no braço dele, mas ele para a meros centímetros da cara de Malcolm. A única indicação que o homem mais velho tem alguma reação são seus olhos contraindo-se, seus lábios numa linha fina por uma fração de segundo antes de dar a Oliver um sorriso cordial.

Leva um segundo para Felicity perceber que Moira tinha parado no meio do caminho, prestes a agarrar o Malcolm, Sara e Diggle estavam atrás do Oliver. Mas a sua raiva estão cuidadosamente controlada, e Felicity sabe que isso a torna mil vezes mais perigosa.

"Eu não preciso do seu elogio," Oliver diz calmamente. Felicity estremece com o tom pesado de sua voz e abraça a Ellie mais para perto, cobrindo um ouvido e pressionando o outro contra o seu seio. "A única razão para você estar envolvido nisso tudo é porque você é o pai da Thea e eu não vou roubar isso dela." Ele pausa, seus olhos perfurando Malcolm, deixando ser bem claro. "Mas no minuto que você se tornar uma ameaça para a minha família... Isso chega a um fim. Eu vou matar você, mesmo que isso signifique que a Thea nunca mais me perdoe. Estamos claros?"

A única resposta de Malcom é levantar uma sobrancelha antes de fazer uma reverência com a cabeça zombeteiramente. Seus olhos nunca deixando o Oliver.

Ah sim, essa é uma _ótima_ ideia.

"O que é o plano, Oliver?" Diggle pergunta.

"Eu vou falar com Isabel," Oliver responde simplesmente. Ele dispensa o Malcolm sem olha mais uma vez, virando-se para Felicity e puxando o ar lentamente antes de perguntar, "Ela ainda está na Queen Consolidated?"

Aquela raiva controlada ainda está na superfície e Felicity tem certeza que se a Ellie não estivesse aqui, a raiva teria escapado um pouco mais.

"Eu posso checar," ela diz. "Embora, ir para para QC pode não ser a melhor ideia. Provavelmente, ela deve estar cheia de policiais depois do ataque. Eu não tenho dúvida que ela vai tirar vantagem completamente disso dando novamente uma de suas 'Eu sou f-da, pergunte-me como' conferências de imprensa."

"Um lugar neutro pode ser melhor para algo como isso," Lyla sugere. Diggle concorda, enquanto Oliver baixa a cabeça. "Assumindo, claro, que você não estará vestindo isso."

'Isso' sendo a roupa de Arrow ou o que restou dela. Ele ainda está vestindo a calça de couro e suas botas, sua camisa preta está enrolada nos bíceps. As linhas duras do seu corpo, a forma tensa como ele está se controlando, é um contraste gritante com o bando de band-aids desenhados pela Ellie em seu antebraço. É quase como se eles não pertencessem ao mesmo mundo no momento, porque agora ele não é realmente Oliver Queen – ele é o Arrow.

Felicity não gosta. Ela deveria estar acostumada a isso, ela já tinha visto durante todo o tempo em que ela tem trabalhado com ele. Mas nesse instante, sabendo do que ele é capaz – da suavidade, da alegria, da relativa sensação de paz... É um lembrete inebriante de que só se passaram apenas algumas semanas desde que seus mundos viraram de cabeça para baixo.

"Eu vou como Oliver Queen," Oliver responde decisivo. Os lábios da Felicity curvam-se com o regresso à terceira pessoa. "Ela já sabe que eu sou o Arrow." Ele olha para Felicity novamente, e por um segundo, ela vê um pontinha de carinho em seus olhos. Ela respira fundo ao perceber. "Encontra a Isabel?"

"O quanto antes, melhor, Srta. Smoak," Malcolm acrescenta quando ela, por literalmente uma fração de segundo, pausa por causa do olhar de carinho de Oliver em apoio a ela.

Ela pode praticamente sentir o ar carregado com o aborrecimento que emana do Oliver. Mas antes que ele possa dizer algo, ela responde, "Isso soa até engraçado, vindo de um cara que afirma ter todos os tipos de recursos nas mãos, mas não consegue controlar uma menina de dezenove anos." Ela não dá a Malcolm a chance de responder antes de concordar com a cabeça para o Oliver com um rápido, "Agora mesmo,", e então ela se vira para seus computadores.

É praticamente uso da memória corporal nesse momento, mesmo com a uma criança em seu colo – ela busca o celular da Isabel e triangula, ela puxa as recentes notícias da polícia e da imprensa antes de ir para as imagens ao vivo das câmeras de segurança na QC. A localização do celular dela aparece e Felicity abre as câmeras do piso dos escritórios executivos, onde antigamente era de Robert Queen – agora de Isabel. A câmera apenas consegue alcançar o lobby do elevador, mas é o suficiente para ver que ela está lá.

"Achei ela," Felicity diz. Ela olha de volta para Malcolm. "E ei, só precisei de um minuto e meio."

Sara ri por entre os dentes e o rosto de Diggle se contrai rapidamente com divertida desaprovação. Moira apenas fecha os olhos em quieta exasperação.

"Felicity,"Oliver suspira. Ele abre a boca para continuar, mas as palavras parecem lhe faltar. E então seus ombros relaxam num risada baixinha e então ele olha para ela novamente, esse é o Oliver que ela tem visto nessas últimas duas semanas. É rápido, apenas um flash – eles realmente, realmente não têm tempo para isso, ela lembra a ela mesma – mas está lá. "Onde está ela?"

"Ela está na Queen Consolidated," Felicity diz. "Quadragésimo oitavo andar."

Oliver afirma com a cabeça e, então, sua mão roça em seu ombro num movimento habitual. É cheio de um conforto familiar, algo que ele tinha feito dezenas de vezes antes... Exceto, eles não são mais o que eram, não mais. Sua mão demora agora, seus dedos acariciam a parte de trás do seu pescoço, seus lábios se curvam num sorriso de gratidão. Seus olhos vão para a Ellie por um segundo e é como se a imagem da sua filha tornasse a sua decisão ser ainda mais firme.

Ele conseguiu tanta coisa – uma _família._ Ela consegue ver em seus olhos sua recusa em perder mais alguém.

"Vá atrás dela, Oliver," Felicity diz suavemente, apenas para os ouvidos dele.

Com um breve aceno com a cabeça, Oliver aperta a parte de trás do pescoço dela em resposta antes de olhar para o Diggle. "Eu preciso me trocar," ele diz, seus olhos indo em direção ao Malcolm. O pedido é claro: vigie ele. Digg concorda com entendimento. Enquanto Oliver se afasta, Felicity muda Ellie de posição e levanta-se. Diggle move em direção a ela, seus olhos na Ellie. Um sorriso de encantamento aparece em seu rosto quando ele diz, "Olá,", Ellie anima-se e solta um feliz, "Oi!". Não escapa à Felicity que Malcolm se afasta, mas seu olhar astuto não perde nada.

"Segura ela por uma segundo?" Felicity pergunta ao Digg e ele concorda, pegando-a nos braços. Ellie rapidamente a segura mais forte e Felicity logo diz, "Eu ficarei logo ali, Ellie, ok? Eu não vou para lugar algum."

Ellie sacode a cabeça. "Não, Mamãe, o homem mau ainda está aqui."

"Eu não vou deixar que não de mau aconteçã com qualquer uma de vocês, amorzinho, ok?" Diggle diz. Ellie pressiona os lábios, mas ela está muito mais relaxada e depois de um segundo, ela concorda. "Agora suba aqui."

Felicity entrega ela, deixando sua mão mais um pouco nas costas de sua filha até ela se acomodar nos braços do Diggle. "Eu vou falar com tia Sara, ok?" Ela diz e Ellie concorda, Felicity nota que Sara ouviu seu nome. Ela diminui a distância entre eles.

"Está tudo bem?" Sara pergunta.

Ela controla por pouco a vontade de falar sem parar sobre como as coisas claramente não está ok, porque realmente não tempo para ficar trocando figurinhas. "Você vai com eles?"

As sobrancelhas da Sara franzem, seus olhos seguindo o Malcolm.

"Eu não confio nele," Felicity continua. "Assim, eu confio nele o tanto quanto eu consigo atirar nele, e eu literalmente não consigo atirar nele." Aquilo faz com que o rosto da Sara se encha de divertimento e Felicity enrubesce porque ela sabe que de alguma forma ela está caindo direto na zona de balbuciar novamente. "Eu apenas não quero que ele vá com Oliver - não que eu queira ele aqui, eu tenho certeza que nós todos podemos concordar que tê-lo aqui de forma alguma não é bom – mas eu não confio nele. Então, você pode...?"

"Claro," Sara diz com um sorriso suave. Ela estende a mão para apertar o braço da Felicity antes de piscar para ela. "Eu vou cuidar para que eles não se matem."

Felicity sorri. "Obrigada."

Com um sorriso caloroso, ela move-se para pegar sua jaqueta exatamente no momento que Oliver sai da parte de trás. Ele tinha trocado a roupa por um terno, algo muito mais formal do que ela estava esperando. Ela meio que sente de falta de vê-lo vestido assim, sendo bem honesta. Eles não tinham tido muitas oportunidades para ternos nas últimas duas semanas e ele fica muito bem neles.

"Vamos acabar logo com isso," Oliver diz. Sua voz mais calma, mas o ar ao redor dele é de puro comando e sério, como se ele estivesse vestido de Arrow com arco e flecha nas mãos.

"Eu vou com vocês," Sara anuncia, passando pelo Malcolm para encarar Oliver.

Oliver para com um olha de desaprovação. "Sua cabeça está ok depois da luta?"

Sara lhe dá um sorriso. "A parte de trás do crânio teve um desentendimento com a minivan. A minivan perdeu." Ela olha de lado para o Malcolm. "E você precisa de alguém para apoia-lo. Eu vou."

"Tão tocante," Malcolm diz, como se as palavras fossem um convite para se inserir no meior da conversa – porque ele aparentemente é incapaz de não ser o foco da situação. "Agora, se vocês pudessem parar com o mimo, eu gostaria de salvar a vida da minha filha."

Oliver estremece com a lembrança do que está em jogo. Ele concorda rapidamente com Sara, antes de lançar um olhar duro para o Malcolm. "Lidere o caminho," Ele diz.

É uma questão a ser debatida se Malcolm é corajoso ou estúpido quando vira as costas para o time todo – sendo a maioria deles a favor da morte dele – mas ele o faz mesmo assim, dando sinistramente passos silenciosos em direção ao piso principal.

Quando Sara o segue, Oliver olha para Felicity e, então, Ellie. Felicitu pode apenas imaginar as coisas que correm pela cabeça dele – desde não querer deixar elas novamente até, provavelmente, pensar o que ele faria se algo assim acontecesse com a filha deles. Mas não vem até elas, como se talvez ele precisasse dessa separação para passar pelo o que eles vão encarar.

Ellie levanta a mão e acena com um suave, "Tchau, Papai."

Ele mal ri em retorno, mas está lá, e então os olhos dele encontram a Felicity pela última vez antes de se virar para seguir Malcolm e Sara.

Mas ela não pode deixar assim.

"Oliver," Felicity chama.

Seu nome sai antes dela se controlar e no segundo seguinte ela está correndo pelo ambiente, quando ele se vira para ela. Sua expressão se suaviza, seus ombros relaxam um pouco - é o reconhecimento, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, do quanto ele tinha passado a depender dela, e ela dele. Não é só mais ele contra o mundo, é _eles_ , e a urgência de reafirmar isso é inquestionável.

As mãos de Felicity instantaneamente encontram a parte de trás do seu pescoço e ele fecha os olhos quando ela o puxa para baixo, o suficiente para beijar a testa dele. É suave, um acalanto... Reafirmação. Alguma da tensão sai de sua testa com o toque gentil e ele suspira, uma respiração profunda que parece ser de alívio pela pressão que os lábios dela fazem em sua pele. Ele se inclina para ela, suas mãos encontrando sua cintura, seus dedos pressionando.

Dizer a ele para se manter seguro seria ridículo. Nada do que eles fazem é seguro e não vai mudar. Ele sempre vai lutar para voltar para casa, para ela. Para _eles_. Ela sabe disso agora. Mas ela sabe também a expressão que ela viu no rosto dele e ela poderia ver nela a distância que ele colocou entre ele e sua família - ele ainda precisa ouvir dela, palavras que ele não pediu, algo para levá-los ainda mais à frente.

"Eu acredito em você." Ela sussurra em seu testa. "Você pode fazer isso. Traga sua irmã para casa."

"Sim," ele concorda, quase como um instinto, pressionando a lateral de sua cabeça contra o rosto dela, num momentâneo carinho. Ela pressiona de volta, respirando ele, segurando ele um pouco mais apertado por mais um segundo. Um segundo muito curto, como sempre, mas são segundos preciosos que eles não podem desperdiçar.

"E Oliver?" Ela afasta um pouco – porque por mais que ela não goste de Malcolm Merlyn, ele estava certo a respeito da urgência da situação. Felicity encontra o olhar dele, segurando-o. "Não dê as suas costas ao Malcolm. Nem ao menos uma vez."

Aquilo penetra. Seus olhos escurecem um tom, tornando-se duros, como se ele estivesse vestido um tipo de armadura invisível, como se ele estivesse ficando pronto para a batalha. E ela sabe o que ele vai dizer antes mesmo dele abrir a boca.

"Sem chance."


End file.
